One-shots Loudcest y No Loudcest
by lucky-one456
Summary: Estos serán relatos cortos sobre el enamoramiento de Lincoln Loud hacia sus hermanas y conocidas en la ciudad de Royal Woods. También habrá con sus versiones de la otra dimensión. Algunos serán relatos en forma de carta, poema, canciones modificadas, relatos de la boca de las hermanas, amigas y Lincoln y Linka.
1. Polly x Lincoln (1-?)

**_Sólo se tú misma..._**

_Era una noche con una Luna que alumbraba casi como un sol, las familias estaban cenando, algunos estaban en el centro comercial, otras estaban caminando por ahí, pero una chica estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de su escuela, mientras los demás estaban en el salón de gimnasia._

_Su nombre era Polly Pain, estaba sentada en las gradas, mirando el campo, pensando en lo de esta noche._

_Era la tan famosa fiesta Sadie Hawkins, ella había sido invitada por Francisco el mejor jugador del equipo de baseball de la escuela de Royal Woods,_

_Ella estaba muy contenta, era un chico genial, alguien con quien tenía mucho en común, se dijo así misma que seguro él sentía algo por ella, ya que tienen los mismos gustos, en algo tuvo razón, tenían los mismos gustos, pero..._

_Ella al entrar al aula de gimnasia, se percata de que hay muchos chicos y chicos, se puso a buscar a Francisco, lo que vio le rompió el corazón, ver a Francisco tomado de la mano de Cristina, una chica muy hermosa, lo más doloroso fue ver que la besaba._

_En sí Francisco se había olvidado de su invitación a ella, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Era un patán de primera, es que era de esos chicos más populares de la escuela que creen que pueden hacer a la gente lo que quieren._

_Polly no lloró, solo salió caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento._

_Sólo suspiraba y decía:_

_\- ¿_Qué hice para que me hiciera eso? Nunca le negué mi ayuda, siempre fui muy atenta, tenemos tanto en común, no entiendo por qué me hizo esto -suelta una lágrima-. ¿Acaso es mi actitud brusca o es que no soy muy femenina? Si es así prometo cambiar, de veras cambiaré.

_En eso se escuchan unos sollozos gradas arriba, ella volteo a ver quién era, distinguió un cabello blanco, no hizo falta preguntarse quién era._

_Lincoln Loud había invitado a Cristina Anderson al baile, pero ella lo rechazó, diciéndole que no iría a esa tonta fiesta, pero su boca decía una cosa, pero su presencia en la fiesta otra._

_El joven peliblanco había ido para pasarla bien al menos en compañía de sus amigos, pero al percatarse de la presencia de Cristina en la fiesta fue directo a hablarle, pero ella lo rechazó, le dijo que no andaba con perdedores y muchas cosas que lo humillaron, en ese momento Francisco llega con dos vasos con ponche y sin pensarlo dos veces se los tira encima a Lincoln, eso hace que los que están cerca de la escena comiencen a burlarse._

_Por eso Lincoln estaba ahí en las gradas._

_Lincoln se da cuenta de Polly y le dice:_

_\- _Hola Polly no te había visto -se seca las lágrimas- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola Lincoln, pues estoy bien -mirando cabizbajo- y tú... ¿Qué me cuentas?

\- Pues que te puedo decir me gusta ver la Luna -miente mientras sigue limpiándose las lágrimas- es una Luna diferente a la de todos los días.

\- Lincoln -de manera amable- no tienes que fingir conmigo, dime... ¿Qué es lo que te paso?

\- Pero tú también dime -dándose cuenta de unas lágrimas de Polly- ¿Por qué te sientes triste?

\- Claro, pero tú comienza -lo dijo dibujando una leve sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo -dijo el peliblanco.

_Y cada uno comenzó a contar el porqué de sus lágrimas, Polly se da cuenta que Lincoln se ha llevado la peor parte._

_Polly le dice:_

_\- _Lincoln, lo que te hicieron -con un rostro de enojo- me llena de tanta rabia.

\- Solo hay que olvidar -de una manera tranquila- además la noche aún es joven.

\- Si tan -soltando lágrimas- solo fuéramos diferentes a lo que somos...

\- Polly -con una seriedad- es lo más tonto que he escuchado, ¿Por qué tendrías que dejar de ser como eres?

\- Porque si yo fuera diferente -triste y con lágrimas en su rostro- creo que Francisco se hubiera fijado todavía en mí, y no hubiese invitado a Cristina.

\- Polly, Francisco -siendo muy comprensivo- es el típico chico que se aprovecha de las personas, cuando ya les sirvieron las desecha, así que no es por culpa de tu forma de ser, y si alguien tiene que cambiar es él no tú, porque tu forma de ser es especial.

\- ¿De veras -con asombro- piensas que soy especial?

\- Claro Polly -le muestra una sonrisa- me encanta como eres, no me importa que seas brusca, eres alguien genial y eso te hace única.

_Entonces Polly, abraza a Lincoln con fuerza y le dice:_

_\- _Gracias Lincoln -alegre mientras sigue soltando lágrimas- tú también eres especial.

\- De nada Polly -sonriendo y con dudas- y... ¿Por qué yo soy especial?

\- Pues por tu blanca cabellera -lo decía con sinceridad- y porque en el anterior baile Sadie Hawkins me pareciste un chico genial, aparte que supiste lidiar con cuatro chicas.

\- Tienes razón -alegre- no todos tienen tres chicas buenas y una genial, por eso Polly nunca cambies, a mí me gusta como eres y así no me gustara, te deben aceptar igualmente porque cada uno tenemos algo que nos hace únicos.

_Polly se queda sorprendida por las palabras de Lincoln, entonces se acerca a él, le toma su mejilla y le dice:_

_\- _Lincoln -con una mirada tierna-... ¿Todo lo que dijiste es cierto?

\- Sí Polly -nervioso- todo lo que dicho es cierto.

-Lincoln...

_Entonces le roba un beso, no más de cinco segundos, ambos están muy sonrojados, él le dice:_

_\- _Polly, yo quisiera que tú nunca cambies -de forma tierna- si tú quieres, a mi lado nunca tendrías que cambiar.

\- Lincoln -esbozando una sonrisa- yo también quiero estar a tu lado, yo tampoco quiero que cambies, me gustas como eres.

_Entonces se recarga en el hombro de Linky, quien diría que desde ese momento una chica de patines y casco junto con un chico peliblanco serían los más felices de la vida, solo aceptándose como son..._


	2. Luna x Lincoln (1-?)

**_Decir adiós_****_..._**

_Fue difícil para mí George_

_Porque te quise tanto_

_Desde que te conocí_

_Estoy aquí_

_Pensando no solo en ti_

_Y tus recuerdos_

_Lo eran todo para mí_

_De qué sirve querer George_

_Si después vas a fallar_

_No quise terminar, de veras_

_Pero lo tuve que aceptar_

_Tu ausencia ya_

_Puso en llanto mi corazón_

_Con el recuerdo que tuvimos tú y yo_

_Pasaron los días y tu voz_

_Ya no quedo en cada rincón_

_Y esos susurros cuando hacíamos el amor, se apagaron_

_¿Difícil de pensar, no crees?_

_Que ya nunca volverás, es lo mejor_

_Tus alas volaran_

_Y en otro cielo sufrirán_

_Y la verdad ya no me siento sola_

_Pues ahora te podre olvidar_

_Y la verdad es que me siento libre_

_Pues las noches ya no son de soledad_

_Y la verdad es que te llevaba dentro_

_Pues habías ocupado un lugar_

_Y por tu bien_

_Espero que no vuelvas_

_Pues la vas a pasar muy mal_

_¿Dónde estarás George?_

_No me llega a interesar realmente_

_Pues tú bien sabes_

_Me las tienes que pagar_

_Y lloraras idiota_

_Pues tu conciencia envenenada_

_Está acabando lentamente con tu alma_

_Pero la verdad George_

_No te deseo ningún mal_

_Pues alguna cualquiera_

_Ya te las hará pagar_

_Y la verdad ya no me siento sola_

_Pues ahora te podre olvidar_

_Y la verdad es que me siento libre_

_Pues las_ _noches_ _ya no son de soledad_

_Y la verdad es que te llevaba dentro_

_Pues habías ocupado un lugar_

_Y por tu bien_

_Espero que no vuelvas_

_Pues habrá otro ocupando tu lugar y no es cualquiera_

_Pues habrá otro ocupando tu lugar y no es cualquiera_

_Es alguien que siempre estuvo ahí para mí... Lincoln._


	3. Lana x Lincoln (1-?)

**_Eres la fontanera de mi vida_****_..._**

**_Veinte de abril de 1988_**

_Querido Lincoln:_

_Desde el día en que confesé mi amor hacia ti, han sido los mejores días de mi vida Linky._

_Recuerdo cuando, me ayudabas a arreglar a Vanzilla, eras bien torpe para reconocer algunas herramientas, nos manchábamos de grasa de auto, a diferencia de otros chicos a ti no te molestaba mi forma de ser._

_Ser ruda, sucia, brusca, con unos hábitos que serían raros para la mayoría, no te molestaba, es más, me apoyabas, me decías que eso me hacía alguien única, solo sonreía._

_Como olvidar las veces que tuvimos que arreglar la cañería del lavamanos del baño, casi siempre la misma rutina, yo movía la cañería con una llave, el chorro de agua salía disparado a ti, era gracioso ver cómo te mojabas._

_Recuerdas cuando en tus clases de biología, un día les tocaba diseccionar ranas, me enteré y te dije que debíamos salvarlas, al final las logramos salvar, a pesar de que la clase te detesto por quitarle lo divertido a la vida, tú me decías: hiciste lo correcto Lana._

_Recuerdas cuando yo tenía doce años y tú diecisiete, fue cuando decidimos poner nuestro negocio de fontanería, carpintería, albañilería y muchas cosas más llamado: "Repara Loud"_

_Así como Luan tenía su teléfono de Negocios Graciosos, nosotros teníamos uno también en forma de estuche de herramientas y una palanca, nuestro número era: 555-5555._

_Recuerdo nuestra primera llamada, fue a la casa de unos señores de los suburbios._

_Al entrar a la casa, a los señores les pareció adorable verme vestida así, yo solo les agradecí el cumplido._

_Después te miraron a ti de forma extraña, a decir por sus rostros, pensaban seguro que explotabas a tu propia hermana para ganar algunos dólares._

_Tú eras el mejor asistente del mundo, tantos años arreglando las averías de nuestra casa, nos hizo expertos en detectar alguna falla en los demás hogares._

_Recuerdo cuando nuestras hermanas se pusieron celosas de que ahora pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero tú les decías que era porque teníamos cosas en común._

_"Cosas en común", casi nunca una frase me deja sorprendida, en trance y varias cosas._

_Yo desde hace tiempo, sentía un amor hacia ti, pero era un amor que sobrepasaba el amor de familia, era como el de una chica hacia un chico sin lazos de sangre._

_Al decir eso, trajiste de vuelta ese sentimiento._

_Recuerdo cuando en las siguientes reparaciones que hacíamos en las casas, yo me distraía mucho mirándote de reojo, a veces casi destruimos más de lo que íbamos a reparar._

_Me decías en que pensaba, yo te decía que quizás podamos agrandar el negocio, tenía que mentir, tú me sonreías y me decías que me concentrara en el presente, que las cosas buenas vienen con el tiempo._

_¿Recuerdas el San Valentín del 83'? Nunca olvidaré ese día, en la preparatoria todas mis amigas recibían cartas en sus casilleros, menos yo, no era tan femenina, los muchachos me veían como un chico más, era triste ser ignorada ese febrero._

_Mientras caminaba por el parque presencie algo más triste que lo mío, ver como Paige rechazo tu ardilla de peluche, una caja de bombones y un ramo de flores._

_Cuando ella se fue, tú solo te sentaste en una banca, con un rostro que decía que esperabas que termine este día._

_Te observé casi como diez minutos, me acerque lentamente, recién me di cuenta que estabas llorando, solo me senté a tu lado y te abrace, no fue necesario que me miraras, conocías mi olor, mis brazos, mis pasos._

_Te levantaste y me abrazaste, pusiste tu cabeza en mi hombro y lloraste._

_Yo solo hice lo que consideré correcto y te besé, en ese instante, tú solo abriste los ojos y de ahí los cerraste, pero no te despegaste de mis labios, duro varios segundos._

_Solo me miraste de forma tierna y me dijiste que eso lo necesitabas desde hace mucho, no fue necesario indagar más, él sentía lo mismo que yo, pero desde cuándo, pues desde que pasamos tiempo juntos, desde que se dio cuenta que yo era muy especial, única, alguien así es difícil de encontrar, me conocía desde siempre, sabía todo de mí, yo todo de él, le fascinaba lo que me gustaba._

_Entonces me diste lo que le ibas a dar a Paige, yo me emocione mucho, tanto así que te derribe, caíste en el pasto y te llene de besos en todo tu rostro._

_No hace falta decir que meses después nuestra familia se enteró de nuestro amor, nos expulsaron de casa._

_Las únicas que no estaban de acuerdo con la expulsión eran Leni y Luna._

_Recordar lo que pasamos para sobrevivir, es una experiencia valiosa._

_Todo para llegar a Connecticut y empezar nuestra propia vida ahí._

_Pusimos otra vez nuestro negocio de **Repara Loud**, nos fue de maravilla, no solo eso, me dijiste que estudiara mecánica, lo hice, pero hubo un costo, tú solo te ibas a dedicar a trabajar, yo te insistí en que no hicieras ese sacrificio, pero no soportarías verme sin cumplir mis sueños._

_Pasaron algo de tres años y me volví una buena mecánica, trabajaba en una, cerca de donde vivíamos._

_Te acuerdas el aniversario de este año, nos fuimos a un bosque a mirar las estrellas, mientras llevábamos cosas para un picnic nocturno._

_Luego lo que vino, solo diré que fue un momento que quedara en la memoria de los árboles, las estrellas, la luna y nosotros dos._

_No hubo instante en que no me sintiera en las nubes, en que no pudiera tocar el cielo con las manos, la primera vez siempre es única._

_Y así pasaron los meses y llegamos a principios de abril._

_Un día que estabas trabajando en la cafetería, yo pedí permiso a mi jefe para ir al médico, me sentía mal._

_Al llegar me hice unos análisis, paso más de una hora, el médico me dijo que pasara al consultorio._

_Lo primero que me dijo fue felicidades usted está esperando un bebé._

_Grité de emoción, a mis veintiún años eso me alegraba, me dijo que de aquí a dos meses me hiciera una ecografía para saber el sexo del bebé._

_Es por eso que actuaba raro estos días Linky, cada vez que quiero decírtelo frente a frente, tartamudeo o me olvidó, por eso te escribo esta carta, para decirte que vas a ser padre, también pienso enviarle una carta a Luna y Leni para que sepan, ya ellas deciden si le dicen al resto de nuestra familia._

_Por eso Lincoln, quiero agradecerte por estar en mi vida, por dejarme ser la madre del bebé que tengo en mi vientre, ¡Te Amo!_

_Pdta: Dirígete a la cocina que he preparado un desayuno para ambos, waffles con miel y jugo de naranja._

_Firma la fontanera de tu corazón._


	4. Carol x Lincoln (1-?)

Más perfecta que una foto, eres tú

Era una mañana cálida en la pequeña ciudad de Royal Woods, pero en la avenida Franklin, específicamente en una casa, la casa de la familia Loud.

Todos los familiares, bueno casi todos, estaban alocados arreglando sus maletas, buscando cosas que aún no habían puesto en sus maletas.

Se habían ganado doce entradas para una semana en un hotel de Miami.

Pero son trece integrantes, no? Pues hicieron un sorteo en el cual el que saliera con el papel con la x iba a ser el que se iba a quedar en casa.

Pero en el sorteo, no iban a participar las menores, solo Lincoln y las mayores, entonces esos fueron momentos tensos, los seis se miraban, Lori miraba a Lynn, Luna a Leni, Luan a Lincoln, Lynn a Luna, Leni a Luan y Lincoln a Lori.

Primero saco Lori, después Luna, después Lynn, Luan, Leni y por último Lincoln.

Abrieron al mismo tiempo y... salió Leni, los demás celebraron pero Lincoln se dio cuenta del rostro de tristeza de Leni, entonces como si hubiera ido un semestre a Inglaterra, fue caballeroso, con un acento ingles le dijo que le cambiaba el lugar, porque no podía ver a una bella dama sufriendo.

Leni solo lo abrazó, lo lleno de besos en su frente y le dio las gracias, le dijo que le haría mucha ropa cuando volviese.

Él solo la abrazó a su hermanita, nunca le ha gustado verla triste.

Antes de que los Loud partieran, su madre y su padre, por tal acto le dejaron de presupuesto unos trescientos dólares más mesada adelantada.

Él solo se despidió agitando su mano a unos dos taxis que se perdían a lo lejos.

Entonces cerró la puerta y todo estaba en silencio, no podía llamar a Clyde, estaba de viaje con sus padres donde una tía.

Sus otros amigos, no eran lo mismo que Clyde, entonces sentó a leer sus tonos de Ace Savvy, se puso a jugar con su juego casero de Dance Dance Revolution, era como una alfombra con colores que se conectaba...pero nada.

No se arrepentía de darle a Leni el viaje pero el aburrimiento lo comía por dentro.

Así pasó casi dos horas ya eran las once se dijo que mejor se prepararía el almuerzo temprano, derrepente tocan el timbre, se sorprende, derrepente es un vecino o el cartero.

Se dirige hacia la puerta y se queda sorprendido, era Carol Pingrey, la ex rival y ahora amiga de Lori, sin pensarlo tanto le dice:

\- Hola Carol, qué tal? -sorprendido- Qué te trae por aca?

-Hola Linky -sonríe- estoy buscando a Lori, habíamos quedado en tener una tarde de chicas.

-Lo siento Carol -un poco apenado- pero Lori no se encuentra.

-Ohhhh -sorprendida- y a donde se ha ido?

-Pues mis padres se ganaron un premio el cual consiste en una semana en un hotel de Miami -triste- pero solo para doce personas entonces sorteamos quien se quedaría y salí yo.

-Vaya Lincoln quien iba a pensar -muy sorprendida- que tú, el chico del plan se quedaría.

-Bueno no siempre -riendo- se tiene tanta suerte jejeje.

-Estamos iguales -sonriendo- mi familia ha salido por negocios, por eso vine a buscar a Lori...

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, tal vez veinte o treinta segundos, él se frotaba la nuca con sus manos, ella se tocaba su codo derecho, entonces...

-Carol -con un poco de timidez- no te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

-Cómo una -jugando con el peliblanco- cita?

-No...bueno -nervioso- quizás...bueno si lo quieres tomar así.

-Me encantaría - sonrisa de oreja a oreja- almorzar contigo.

-Estupendo -sonriente- déjame preparar el almuerzo, siéntete como en tu casa.

-Linky -algo avergonzada- podría ayudarte a cocinar?

El peliblanco se sorprendió por la pregunta de Carol entonces...

-Claro Carol -alegre- mientras más personas mejor!

Ella sonrió y se pusieron manos a la obra, y cocinaron una deliciosa LynnSagna, Lincoln le dijo a Carol el secreto de la LynnSagna, apesar de que su padre nunca le dijo, él lo dedujo, Carol le prometió no revelar el secreto, confiaba en ella.

Al terminar de hacer la deliciosa comida, ya eran la una en punto y se pusieron a comer y conversaban de todo, hasta que terminaron de almorzar, ambos estaban alegres de tener la compañía del otro, Carol le dice:

\- Lincoln -algo tímida- no quisieras salir conmigo, ya que iba a ser una tarde de chicas y Lori no está, entonces qué dices?

-De veras -frotándose la nuca- me encantaría.

-Entonces - emocionada-descansemos unas tres horas y saldremos en mi auto.

-Viniste -sorprendido-en tu auto?

-Creo que estás redundando -riendo- claro que sí jijiji.

-Ok.

Y se sentaron en el mueble y sin querer se quedaron dormidos.

En un lapso de más de dos horas se levantó Carol, lo vió y le pareció tierno, lo mueve y le dice que se cambie para salir, el asiente con la cabeza.

Ella lo espera, Lincoln baja rápido y le dice:

\- Ya estoy listo.

-Pues vamos Linky.

Salen de la casa, cierra la puerta y se van en el carro de Carol rumbo al centro comercial, en el camino, ella le sonríe, él también hace lo mismo.

Y la pasaron de maravilla en el centro comercial, pasearon en cada sitio del centro, con lo que le dejó su padre a Lincoln le dijo para ir al cine, ella accedió, compró entradas para una comedia.

La película estuvo de puras risas, salieron riéndose.

Mientras caminaban, él y ella querían decir algo y dijeron al mismo tiempo si quería ir al parque de diversiones, se rieron por la coincidencia.

Entonces se dirigieron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto de la rubia, eran las ocho de la noche.

Al llegar todo el lugar estaba iluminado, sin pensarlo dos veces se subieron a todos los juegos, hasta llegar al túnel del amor, ellos se sonrojaron, pero Carol fue la de la iniciativa y pidió dos asientos, el encargado se sorprendio por la notable diferencia de edades, pero no dijo nada porque el amor es amor no?

Al estar sentados ambos no podían mirarse al rostro porque no querían mostrar su sonrojo, entonces sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Sin pensarlo, sin siquiera imaginarlo, se dieron un beso, que se prolongó todo el paseo.

Hasta que terminó, bajaron del bote sonrojados, pero sin separar sus manos, él le dice:

\- Carol -cabisbajo- no sé qué me pasó, pero algo en mí dice que fue lo mejor que he tenido en mi corta vida.

-Linky -levantando su mentón de él- tú no eres el único que siente lo mismo.

-Entonces -tartamudeando- quieres caminar un rato?

-Claro -sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Lincoln.

Se van a caminar a los alrededores, aún sin soltarse de las manos, entonces suben a una pequeña colina y miran el parque de diversiones desde ahí, ver a la gente feliz no tenía precio como ellos al estar juntos y felices.

Entonces se estaciona en la casa de Lincoln, ella lo mira con tristeza, entonces Lincoln le dice que si quiere pasar la noche en su casa, como una pijamada, ella sin pensarlo dos veces apaga el auto, y se dirige con Lincoln a entrar.

Entonces Lincoln le dice que le espere, entonces a los tres minutos de irse vuelve con una pijama, era de Leni porque era la que menos se molestaría.

Entonces él hace una llamada, y en menos de treinta minutos llega el chico de las pizzas, le paga y le da propina.

Comieron con alegría, se daban sonrisas, entonces ella se toma un selfie con él comiendo pizza.

Él con la justas atino a sonreír, entonces al terminar de comer, se sentaron en el sofá y conversaron mucho más de lo que hablaron en la hora de almuerzo.

Ya era la una de la madrugada, él le dijo que si quería podría dormir en el cuarto de Lori, pero ella le dijo que no, le dijo que quería seguir hablando con él hasta el amanecer, entonces le dijo para conversar en su habitación, él se puso nervioso.

Entonces se pusieron a conversar recargados en el respaldar de la cama, y sin darse cuenta terminaron durmiendo él abrazándola con su cabeza en su pecho y ella envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello.

Y así llegó la mañana, ambos se despertaron al mismo tiempo, se tocaron sus mejillas y se dieron un corto pero tierno beso, entonces ella le dice:

\- Linky -mirandolo con curiosidad- dime qué sentiste al probar mis labios?

-Carol -tomandola de las manos- sentí que mi corazón se acelera, mi mente se pone en blanco, siento que no podría vivir sin probar otra vez, siento que...

Ambos dicen: Te amo!!!

Ella de nuevo toma la iniciativa y le dice:

\- Lincoln -lo toma fuerte de sus manos- quiero estar a tu lado, quiero pedirte algo...Linky quieres ser mi novio?

Entonces le da un beso a Carol, algo de diez segundos dura ese beso y le dice:

\- Claro que sí -sonriendo- aunque te me adelantaste.

-Claro -sonrojada- jijiji.

Y asi pasaron los días, eran puro amor, preparaban todo juntos, por cada cosa simpre tenía que tomar una foto, estaba tan enamorada que las publicaba, la gente que no lo conocía a Lincoln comentaba en las fotos pensando que era un primo de ella.

Hasta que llegó el último día de estar juntos, ellos estaban muy tristes, ellos no iban a dejar su relación por nada del mundo pero iban a extrañar los momentos a solas.

Entonces sentados en las acera, ven a lo lejos una Van blanca que se acerca.

Al aparcarse, bajan toda la familia Loud, Lincoln junto con Carol los saludan, pero sienten curiosidad por la presencia de ella.

Sin más entran a la casa, comienzan a relatar todo lo que pasó en el viaje, en el hotel, en la playa y más.

La familia se percata que Carol y Lincoln permanecen juntos, entonces la madre pregunta por la visita de Carol.

La parejita se mira y les dicen que son novios, la familia se queda muda, hasta que Leni le dice a Lincoln que hacen una bonita pareja, ellos le agradecen.

Los demás integrantes de la familia siguen en silencio.

Cuando ya las cosas se ponen incómodas, la madre le dice a Carol, si es verdad lo que dijeron, ella le dice que es verdad que son novios desde hace poco, entonces su papá le dice que está muy sorprendido.

Las demás hermanas aún no salen del trance, entonces Lori hablo y les dijo que tenían su apoyo, luego le siguieron las demás hermanas.

Los padres les dijeron que las relaciones suelen ser pasajeras a su edad, le dicen a Carol que si algún día no siente nada por Lincoln debe terminarle en buenos términos, lo mismo para Lincoln.

Ellos solo sonreían...

El tiempo les favoreció, porque parecía que su relación era algo fugaz pero con la ayuda del tiempo se conocieron mejor, aprendieron uno del otro, se ayudaban, eran muy cariñosos, eran detallistas, eran una bonita parejita.

Él le dijo que en verdad nunca le salió la X en el sorteo, pero al ver triste a Leni se lo concedió, quien diría que la vida es agradecida, ya que lo que hizo Lincoln fue de corazón, y la vida apreció eso y le dio al amor de su vida y a Carol por tener una amistad sincera con Lori, le dio la oportunidad de conocer a su chico ideal...


	5. Leni x Lincoln (1-?)

_No llores Linky, no llores..._

_Estaba caminando sin mirar, solo quería estar tranquila, llegue a cumplir mi sueño de ser una modista en el mundo de las pasarelas, pero en realidad mi sueño era diferente a la realidad._

_La realidad era que era un mundo de oportunistas, son buitres esperando el error de alguien más y no dudaban en actuar como carroñeros, son cuervos que no dudarán en defraudar tu confianza..._

_Y muchas cosas más, justo tuve que sentir la traición en carne propia, cuando una de las que decía ser mi amiga me robaba los diseños, apenas me despidieron no dudó en tratar de obtener mi puesto, sea como sea._

_Pues ahora estoy estuve sin trabajo por un tiempo, pero después encontré uno de oficina, debido a que me sentí muy devastada, no podía creer que el mundo fuera un lugar frío._

_Mi familia no sabía que ya no me dedicaba a diseñar, apesar de ser alguien despistada, tengo noción de lo cruel que a veces suele ser el mundo._

_Eran las siete de la noche, estaba en Central Park, así es, estaba en Nueva York. Era un otoño, las hojas de color naranja, pardo y algo marrones pasaban a mi lado por el viento que corría._

_Me siento en una banca, miró a los árboles y me pregunto si ser alguien amigable, alguien honesto, alguien que se preocupa por los demás es malo._

_Estaba tan envuelta en mis pensamientos, entonces escucho unos sollozos, ese sonido me pareció algo familiar._

_Me dirigí hacia el lugar de donde venía esa melancolía, entre unos árboles, vi a alguien que fue un pilar en mi vida, que sino fuera por él, yo estaría perdida._

_Era mi hermano Lincoln, pero no era el de siempre, sus ojos estaban rojos, sus lágrimas surcaban en sus mejillas._

_Desde la última vez que lo vi así fue cuando el tenía dieciséis y yo veintiuno, él siempre tuvo fe en mí, me decía casi todo el tiempo que no debía dejarme llevar por lo que decían los demás, que yo era muy lista pero a mi manera._

_Tanto fue su apoyo que terminó dándome el impulso para venir a acá y trabajar._

_La separación fue triste, yo lloré como nunca al tener que irme, para mí, él era el mejor chico del mundo, era como perder la brújula en mi vida pero tenía que seguir sin él si quería un buen futuro, mala elección._

_Me acerque a él, lo levanté y lo abracé, se sorprendió al verme pero pudo más su deshago así que no dijo nada._

_Para ser sinceros estos últimos dos años no he ido tan seguido a Royal Woods, me sentía mal al no decirle a toda mi familia que ya no estoy en la industria de la moda._

_También porque cada vez que iba, me dolía ver a Lincoln con su novia Cookie._

_Después de un rato de soltar casi todo su dolor en mis hombros, lo tomo del rostro y le digo:_

_-Lincoln, hermano qué te pasó?_

_Sólo bajo la cabeza una vez más, entonces lo tomo de su mentón y le digo:_

_-Linky dime, qué te pasa?_

_-Leni, mis sueños se fueron al tacho..._

_-Por qué? Qué sucedió?_

_-Presente mi libro a una editorial y era mi tercer intento pero no funcionó, ya han pasado varios años, desde que me dedico a escribir, por dedicarme a la escritura no me aseguré un futuro, no fuí a la universidad, tengo un empleo en el centro comercial de nuestra ciudad y..._

_-Y qué Linky?_

_-Es muy díficil decirlo..._

_Verlo así es muy devastador, él que siempre tiene un plan para todo, pero recién me doy cuenta que los planes nunca fueron para él sino para todas, nosotras siempre fuimos todo para Linky, por eso no lo pensaba más de dos veces cuando nos tenía que ayudar, entonces me dice:_

_-Leni, me haz sorprendido al estar aquí conmigo y me sorprende ver qué no estés usando vestido._

_Me sonroje un poco por su comentario pero le dije:_

_-Sino que decidí mejor usar jeans, chaqueta, blusa y botas, sé que es muy simple pero me agrada._

_-Sea cual sea tu forma de vestir, siempre te veras hermosa._

_-Gracias, tú no te ves tan mal también._

_Mi corazón latía de alegría, hace tiempo que no escuchaba sus halagos, me era reconfortante, le pregunté:_

_-Linky desde hace cuánto que estás acá?_

_-Bueno hace dos días..._

_-Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento en los suburbios?_

_-Bueno, claro, vamos Leni._

_Tomamos un taxi, Lincoln pago el taxi, nos bajamos subimos a un tercer piso, y comenzamos a platicar dentro de mí departamento._

_Saque un vino que me regalaron en mi primer año de empleo en la agencia de moda._

_Entonces le di una copa a Lincoln, acepto gustoso, nos sentamos en el piso de la sala, y hablamos del pasado, recordando los buenos momentos pasados con la familia._

_Hasta que me preguntó:_

_-Leni y qué es de tu empleo en la agencia, debes ser la mejor ahí._

_-Bueno Linky, déjame beber unas dos copas para contarte..._

_Y comencé a contar todo lo que paso hace dos años, cómo fue muriendo mis ganas de seguir en la industria de la moda._

_Comencé a llorar, recordar todo eso hace que sienta que desperdicié valiosos años, que pude pasarlos con alguien muy especial, me dijo:_

_-Leni, me haz dejado muy sorprendido, no pensé que fuera un lugar duro, casi como una selva._

_-Pues así es...ahora cuéntame qué es lo otro que te puso así._

_-Bueno Leni...no es fácil decirlo pero terminé con Cookie hace seis meses._

_-Ohhhh pero por qué?_

_-Bueno, nuestra relación se volvió monótona, se perdió esa chispa que había al principio y para no engañarnos rompió conmigo._

_Entonces comenzó a llorar pero lo abracé y le dije:_

_-No llores Linky, seguro que encontraras a la mujer ideal._

_-Seguro Leni, espero que a ti no te haya ido mal en esto del amor._

_-Pues que te puedo decir, estuve con un chico llamado Dereck hace tres años, se veía caballeroso, atento pero era solo una facha, tenía enamoramientos con otras dos chicas y terminamos._

_-Me sorprende que haya gente como él, pero no te sientas triste Leni, seguro tu también encontrarás a alguien ideal._

_-Claro Linky..._

_Y saque otro vino, y bebimos pero al terminar este segundo vino estábamos ebrios, muy ebrios, estábamos soltando todo, hasta que..._

_-Leni, eres muy hermosa, no entiendo como es que no tienes novio hasta ahora?_

_-Prefiero esperar hasta que se presente esa persona ideal._

_-Leni eres tan hermosa que sino compartiéramos este lazo de sangre, estaría contigo._

_-De veras Linky?_

_-Claro por qué no?_

_-Sabes me dolió irme, separarme de ti, eres tan atento conmigo, pero fue más doloroso saber que estabas con Cookie._

_-Sabes...yo me deprimí por medio año, dejar a mi hermana favorita y hermosa irse era un martirio..._

_-Entonces siempre fui tu favorita?_

_-Sip..._

_-Linky, sabes...la vida nos ha jugado una mala pasada, nos hizo hermanos..._

_-Lo sé, la vida no es perfecta..._

_-Linky, necesito un abrazo..._

_Nos sentamos en el sofá, me abraza y me dice:_

_-Claro, todo por mí hermana favorita, a la que adoro y..._

_\- Y qué?_

_Entonces soltando unas lágrimas me dice casi susurrando:_

_-Y amo..._

_-Linky..._

_Lo tomo del mentón y le doy un beso, algo de cinco segundos duro, me separé se sus labios y le digo:_

_-Linky ya no puedo ocultarlo, siempre he estado enamorada de ti..._

_-Leni el sentimiento es mutuo._

_Estaba tan ebria como emocionada por su revelación que le dije:_

_-Linky...se mi primera vez..._

_-Leni...también toma la mía..._

_Entonces nos besamos lentamente, dejamos que nuestros besos inspeccionen nuestros rostros, labios, cuello._

_Me levanté de golpe, lo atraje hacia mí, lo bese con desesperación, pero él entendió ello, lo hizo igual que yo._

_Entonces separé sus labios de los míos y le dije:_

_-Vamos a mi habitación..._

_-Ok._

_Entonces en mi habitación, nos desvestimos rápido y solo les diré que el apelativo de La Ciudad que Nunca Duerme lo entendería con Lincoln hasta el amanecer, esas horas demostramos que nuestras intimidades necesitaban de ambos desde hace mucho._

_Recargada en su pecho, ya sin signos de embriaguez, ambos no sentíamos arrepentimiento, sentíamos un gran amor, sentimos que después de todo la vida no es tan cruel._

_Definitivamente nada es porque sí, todo tenía un significado, lo nuestro tenía muchas razones para ser._

_Linky me dice apenado..._

_-Leni, te amo tanto pero no sé sí tú quisieras continuar, tú tienes un gran futuro y lo desperdiciarías conmigo, sé que es díficil decirlo pero soy un fracaso._

_-Lincoln, no eres un fracaso, además yo ya no quiero seguir con ese sueño, sé que es difícil aceptar pero ese no es mi destino, sé que es otro mi destino._

_-Entonces cuál es ese destino?_

_-Ese siempre fuiste tú, Linky nunca debí separarme de ti, eres mi mapa, mi norte y mi sur, pero más que eso eres mi alma gemela._

_-Leni me haces sentir muy especial..._

_-Almenos te hago sentir así, pero para ti nunca fue necesario hacerme sentir así, porque me dijiste que yo soy especial..._

_-Te amo tanto Leni._

_-Linky por favor quedate, no sé qué haría sin ti, comenzemos desde cero, ambos busquemos un sueño juntos..._

_-No es necesario Leni, me quedaré contigo por siempre, y si quieres un sueño, yo seré tu sueño y tu el mío, sé que es cursi pero..._

_Le doy un beso mientras lloro de alegría, saber que empezaremos desde cero juntos, como siempre debió ser, saber que esta vez no me separaré de él._

_Al comenzar otra vez nuestras vidas sabemos que vamos a hacer porque con la experiencia de años ya no cometeríamos los mismos errores._

_Y con el pasar de los años nuestro concepto sobre la vida cambió, ya no tenía un significado negativo, ahora era lo más positiva y alegre posible, todo por tenernos ya en nuestras vidas, juntos como siempre debió ser..._


	6. Luna x Lincoln (2-?)

_Rescatándote del dolor..._

_Al pie del acantilado estaba una chica de cabello castaño corto, chaqueta negra, falda de un color lila claro a cuadros, playera morada, botas negras, una guitarra, en su espalda._

_Estaba llorando porque su novia, Samantha Sharp o simplemente Sam, la había engañado con un chico._

_Ella se enamoró de Sam para aplacar..._

_Miró hacia abajo, era bien alta la colina, era una muerte segura._

_Retrocedió unos pasos, cerró los ojos, suspiró, iba a avanzar cuando algo se sintió algo doloroso en su rostro._

_Alguien le había dado un golpe, pero uno bien fuerte, hizo que ella cayera unos metros atrás, lo bueno que la hierba alta amortiguó su caída._

_Estaba adolorida, cuando veía que una sombra se acercaba, entonces ella antes de que hablara la sombra le dijo:_

_-Dime que no ibas a hacer eso?_

_-Pues sí, sí lo iba a hacer..._

_-Eres una estúpida, por qué pensabas en eso?_

_-Por qué? Porque ella me engañó._

_-Eso no es motivo para querer hacer eso._

_-Tú que vas a saber de eso?_

_-Sé mucho de eso, me he sentido igual, que no valía la pena vivir, pero antes de pensar en eso pensaba en mis seres queridos._

_-No todos somos iguales sabes._

_-Lo sé, lo sé muy bien._

_-Entonces para que te entrometes Lincoln._

_La persona que le había atinado un golpe en el rostro a la chica fue su propio hermano, Lincoln Loud de quince años, no podía creer que su hermana Luna de diecinueve quisiera acabar con su vida._

_Luna se puso a llorar, le dijo:_

_-Lincoln por favor solo deja hacerlo._

_-No lo permitiré._

_-Por qué haces esto?_

_-Luna, lo que piensas hacer es una estupidez._

_-No es estúpido._

_-Sí, sí lo es._

_Sólo se miraban, ella seguía llorando, entonces Lincoln también se puso a llorar, le dijo:_

_-Hermanita por qué piensas que esto es la solución a tu ruptura?_

_-Porque como Sam, es díficil que encuentre alguien así._

_-Pero Luna hay muchas chicas y chicos en este mundo, si Sam te engaño es porque no era la indicada, cómo vas a llorar por alguien así?_

_-Lincoln, solo guarda silencio._

_-Luna este mundo no es lo mejor que digamos pero no puedes acabar con tu vida solo por una chica que defraudó tu confianza._

_-Lincoln lo de ella es más profundo, es algo más..._

_-No Luna, Sam no te ama, si hizo eso nunca te amó._

_\- Sí me amó!_

_-Tú lo haz dicho, te amó, pero sabes quiénes siempre te van a amar? Papá, mamá, nuestras hermanas y yo._

_Llora con más intensidad, con sus manos arranca el pasto, se quita el estuche con su guitarra, le dice:_

_-Lincoln, ella era muy especial, de veras._

_-Qué de especial tiene una chica que te es infiel?_

_-Su amor de ella me ayudó a tratar de olvidar algo..._

_-Pero Luna qué te pudo ayudar a olvidar?_

_Guarda silencio por unos momentos, inhala y le dice:_

_-Con ella pensé, que si estaba con ella, llegaría a la conclusión de que se podía amar a alguien más pero..._

_-Pero...?_

_-Con lo que pasó me di cuenta que es imposible, cuando el amor no es correspondido, no lo es._

_-Entonces no amas a Sam?_

_-Hermano he querido engañarme estos años que estuve con Sam, me obligaba a creer que podía olvidar un sentimiento muy fuerte pero vez que el destino no quiere que sea feliz ni con mi verdad ni con mi engaño._

_-Pero dime cuál es tu verdad?_

_-Lincoln...de veras quieres saber quién es mi verdadero amor?_

_-Pues...sí._

_-Ok ayudame a levantarme._

_Entonces en el momento de ayudarla, ella al estar completamente de pie le da un rodillaso, y corre hacia el acantilado._

_Cuando ya está cayendo, las manos de Lincoln agarraron sus brazos, ella lo miró a los ojos y vio que no podía retener las lágrimas se sus ojos._

_La sostenía con toda la fuerza que tenía, ella solo quería una cosa, le dijo:_

_-Lincoln...suéltame, por favor no alarguemos más mi sufrimiento..._

_-No seas egoísta, no solo sufres tú, acaso no sufre la gente a tu alrededor, acaso no sufro yo?_

_-Lincoln sí estuve con Sam fue porque la persona de la que estoy realmente enamorada, no creo que sienta lo mismo que yo, aparte no sé cómo se lo tome..._

_-Luna no pierdes nada intentándolo..._

_-Linky para mí es díficil decírselo..._

_-Luna solo dilo, solo dile lo que sientes pero ayudame a subirte..._

_-Linky, no es necesario subir, quiero que me escuches atentamente..._

_-Pues apresúrate...no aguanto._

_-Lincoln, si estuve con Sam fue por olvidar un sentimiento que tenía hacia ti desde hace mucho pero sabes me dolió saber que tenías novia, no podía soportar verte con Jordan, de por sí es díficil tenerte tan cerca y no poder decirtelo, me mataba saber que ella te alejaría más, entonces pensé que quizás se puede amar a otra persona, como tú eras el chico de mi vida, no quería estar con otro chico, por eso decidí darle una oportunidad a Sam, pero me equivoqué, Sam en realidad solo acepto sin tener sentimientos de por medio. Al saber de su traición, decidí hacer esto porque comprendí que solo mi corazón te quiere a ti, porque yo Te Amo Linky pero lo de nosotros es algo prohibido, además no sé si yo te correspondo...por eso déjame acá..._

_Lincoln tomo con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas y la subió como pudo._

_Por la fuerza que aplicó para subirla, rodo con ella en sus brazos hasta abajo y chocaron con un árbol, adoloridos ella le dice:_

_-Lincoln, me hubieses dejado acabar con mi pena..._

_Entonces le da un beso de forma desesperada, ella solo sigue la forma de besar de su hermano, hasta que el oxígeno se les acaba y se separan, Lincoln le dice:_

_-Tonta, no debiste hacer eso..._

_-Pero Lincoln yo no sabía que tú..._

_-Luna esto lo siento desde hace mucho, yo estaba igual que tú, no tuve valor, verte con Sam me devastó mucho, pero yo acepté que almenos estabas con alguien que te amaba, pero no fue lo que esperaba, debí decírtelo antes, así tú no tendrías que hacer todo esto, hermana yo TE AMO, no pienso dejar que hagas uno cosa así otra vez..._

_Luna lo toma del rostro y le dice:_

_-Todo lo que dices es cierto?_

_\- Sí Luna, todo es cierto déjame demostrártelo..._

_La toma de los hombros, le descubre su hombro y le comienza a besar, sus besos comienzan a encender la pasión contenida en Luna, ella solo cierra los ojos y sonríe por esos besos que no dejan de hacer que en su interior se toque el ritmo de la vehemencia._

_Entonces ella lo empuja y cae de espaldas al pasto, ella solo sonríe pícaramente y lo demás es una historia que quedara entre los árboles y las estrellas, fue tanta la pasión que las hojas del árbol que tenían cerca caían como si fuera otoño._

_Luego de unas horas, las prendas arrojadas en cualquier lado, solo las hojas del árbol cubriéndolos._

_Ya recargados en el árbol, el abrazándola, le dice:_

_\- Entonces todo es cierto..._

_\- Sí Luna, creo que ya lo demostramos..._

_-Me siento realizada Link, perdóname por querer hacer esa tontería..._

_-Luna solo prométeme que nunca más lo harás._

_-Te lo prometo conejito._

_-Te amo mi Luna..._

_Ella solo se recargo en su pecho y él le acaricia su tan bello cabello castaño._

_Ya estaban juntos que más podían pedir, así sería por el resto de sus vidas, el uno para el otro..._


	7. Lori x Lincoln (1-?)

_Hey tú pequeño, Te Amo..._

_Un chico de dieciséis años estaba besándose con su hermana mayor de veintidós años._

_Estaban en el ático de su casa, sus hermanas estaban abajo, sus padres habían salido al restaurante._

_No dejaban de besarse, ya llevaban más de diez minutos haciendo eso, solo pensaban en no despegar sus labios del otro._

_Él estaba recargado en la pared mientras ella tenía sus brazos cruzados en su cuello de su hermano._

_Pero desde cuándo tienen esta relación? Desde que él tenía once y ella diecisiete._

_Parecerá raro pero lo de ellos es amor puro y sincero._

_Todo comenzó cuando el ex novio de su hermana se mudó de ciudad, la relación a distancia no era de la mejor así que terminaron de la mejor manera._

_Pero a pesar de que fue en buenos términos, ella no podía olvidar los buenos tiempos que con él vivió, fue su novio desde los trece años._

_Su hermana Lori se sentía muy decaída, no era la de siempre, entonces Lincoln se propone a ayudarla._

_Así que en cada tarea que le asignaron él siempre estaba tras de ella, aconsejandola, dándole ánimos, halagandola y muchas cosas más._

_Entonces ella comenzó a sentirse mejor, estaba olvidando a Bobby, pero en su corazón salía su ex y entraba su hermano._

_Todo ese tiempo llegaron a tener una gran confianza, se contaban sus cosas, sabían como eran sus reacciones, sabían que quería el uno y el otro con solo una mirada._

_Hasta que un día salieron al centro comercial junto, allí se encontraron con sus amigas de Lori: Dana, Becky y Carol._

_Ella disfrutaban de la compañía del hermano menor de Lori._

_Pero la que más la disfrutaba era Dana, cuando veía a Lincoln siempre iba a su lado, era la que le hacía conversación siempre._

_Eso a Lori la ponía un poco incómoda, no le gustaba que Dana estuviera cerca de su hermano._

_Tanto así que Dana en una salida, le tomo de la mano a Lincoln, se sentaba a su lado y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lincoln._

_Cuando compraron boletos para ver una película, se sentaron Lori, Lincoln, Dana, Becky y Carol respectivamente._

_Dana no soltaba el brazo de Lincoln, él se ponía nervioso, Lori estaba al lado viendo de reojo lo que hacía Dana._

_Cuando terminó la película, todas fueron al tocador, pero Lori se da cuenta que Dana salió rápido, mientras Becky y Carol conversaban, ella salió rápido._

_Entonces ve una escena que le rompió el corazón, Dana estaba besando a Lincoln, pero él trataba de apartarla._

_Lori no resiste y sale corriendo del lugar, Lincoln se da cuenta y le dice a Dana que va a buscar a su hermana._

_Lori estaba corriendo sin rumbo, solo lloraba, hasta que llegó a un parque que quedaba por el centro de la ciudad._

_Estaba bajo un árbol llorando, sentía que el universo la odiaba, primero su ex le termina y ahora que el recuerdo de su ex novio se borró por completo de su corazón por su hermano, lo ve besándose con su amiga Dana._

_Eso hace que se pusiera su mano en la parte de su pecho donde estaba su corazón y dijera:_

_-Ahora que encuentro al chico ideal por qué me hace esto el universo?_

_Estaba muy deprimida, justo en ese momento comienza a llover, ella solo continuaba llorando, tomando sus rodillas._

_En eso detrás de ella está Lincoln, todo mojado, al verla llorando, siente que todo lo que hizo no sirvió, se suponía que la iba a ayudar a sentirse bien, a que vuelva a ser la misma, pero piensa que no fue suficiente lo que hizo._

_Entonces se le acerca y le dice:_

_-Lori...perdóname...por favor perdóname._

_Ella levanta su cabeza y ve a su hermanito todo empapado, pero no entiende el por qué de sus palabras, él no debía disculparse, no era su culpa de que ella lloré por él, entonces le dice:_

_-Hermanito no digas eso, tú no me haz hecho nada malo..._

_-No Lori, yo me prometí ayudarte a sentirte mejor pero al verte así, siento que he hecho mal las cosas, no me gusta verte así..._

_-No Lincoln, tú haz hecho las cosas bien, soy yo la propia culpable de mi aflicción..._

_-Pero dime por qué estas así? Cuéntame, no te voy a criticar, nos tenemos confianza._

_-Solo prométeme algo._

_-Qué cosa Lori?_

_-No me odies por favor._

_-Te lo prometo._

_Lori tomo aire, se puso de pie y le tomo de su mejilla derecha y le dijo:_

_-Linky todo este tiempo que estuviste a mi lado despues de que Bobby me terminó, son unos de los mejores momentos de mi vida, pensaba que el recuerdo de él no me iba a dejar tranquila pero tú estuviste ahí, tú forma de ser me hizo saber que aún en este mundo hay cosas buenas, tu trato hacia mí hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir de nuevo, cada vez que estabas a mi lado mi corazón no paraba de decir que tú eres el indicado, eso nunca paso no cuando estaba con Bobby, entonces no era necesario pensarlo, eso que siento por ti es amor, pero más que algo fraternal, eres a quien mi corazón y yo queremos para nuestra vida, yo estoy enamorada de ti Lincoln, yo Te Amo._

_Ella se dio cuenta que Lincoln estaba cabisbajo llorando, le dijo llorando también:_

_-Sé que es díficil de asimilar, pero solo no me odies, por favor no me alejes de tu vida, yo puedo vivir sin que me correspondas pero no podría vivir con tu indiferencia, sin saber de ti..._

_Lincoln levanta su cabeza y estaba sonriendo pero seguía soltando lágrimas, entonces le pone su dedo en sus labios de Lori y le dice:_

_-Lori siempre pensé que este momento no llegaría, pensé que era un imposible, pero es ahora o nunca..._

_Y Lincoln le da un beso en sus labios a Lori, ella no puede creer que Lincoln le corresponda en sus sentimientos, entonces ella lo atrae hacia ella con fuerza, no piensa separarse de él por nada del mundo, ese beso duro algo de treinta segundos, se separaron por falta de aire, estaban mirándose sonrojados, ella le dice:_

_-Linky pero pensé que el beso de Dana era porque..._

_-Así que saliste corriendo por eso, Lori lo de Dana no fue por mí ella me tomó desprevenido, yo quería separarme de ella pero ella me había agarró con fuerza, pero al ver que te ibas corriendo, me separé de ella y te fui a buscar._

_-Ay Linky te adoro._

_-No puedo dejar que mi chica sufra de nuevo._

_Ella sonriendo con lágrimas le dice:_

_-Tu chica?_

_-Lori, sé que no soy tan maduro como tú pero mi amor es lo más sincero que puede haber, Lori Marie Loud, quieres ser mi novia..._

_Lo besa con pasión, sus corazones latían al compás del amor._

_Desde ahí su vida fue de lo más alegre, hacían las cosas con ternura, sus hermanas no notaban nada raro porque sabían que Lincoln la estaba ayudando a superar a Bobby pero no sabían que lo hacía de una manera peculiar y hermosa para ella._

_Entonces llegó el momento en que Lori debía irse a la universidad pero ella decidió estudiar en la universidad de Royal Woods ya que si se iba a otro Estado iba a estar separada de su pequeño, ella no lo iba a dejar._

_Así que ella se quedó a vivir en Royal Woods, Lincoln le dijo que si esa era su decisión final, ella solo le dio un beso en sus labios._

_Y así paso el tiempo, Lincoln se dedicó a los deportes como Lynn, su hermana fue su entrenadora personal, con ella lograron hacer que Royal Woods fuera reconocido en todo el país como uno de los mejores equipos._

_Desde los trece años Lincoln comenzó a crecer, a los catorce ya era más alto que Lori y con un cuerpo en forma en pleno desarrollo._

_Cada vez que Lori lo veía a Lincoln, lo devoraba con la mirada, ella no era la excepción, se volvió muy hermosa, se dejó el cabello largo, sus dotes femeninos se hicieron más notables._

_A ella solo le faltaba un año más para recibirse se abogada, él estaba en la preparatoria._

_Volviendo a la actualidad, ella no deja de besarlo, él tampoco pero hacen una pausa y ella le dice:_

_-Amor han pasado ya casi cinco años desde que estamos juntos._

_-Han sido los mejores años de lo que va de mi vida._

_-Linky vamos al patio a conversar mejor._

_-Ok mi conejita._

_-Ayyyyy esa es mi línea._

_Entonces bajan y se dirigen al patio trasero y se sientan delante del árbol, ella se recarga en su cabeza en el hombro de su amado y le dice:_

_-Conejito cuando sea nuestro aniversario número cinco pienso que deberíamos decirles sobre nuestra relación._

_-Tienes razón Lori, nuestra familia debe saber no sé como lo tomen pero pase lo que pase yo no permitiré que sufras._

_-Gracias Linky, Te Amo pequeño._

_Mientras ellos están en el árbol, sus padres y hermanas los ven y dicen:_

_-Rita debemos decirles que siempre supimos lo de ellos._

_-Lynn, déjalos que ellos nos lo digan, ellos sabrán el momento indicado._

_-No solo tengo aire en la cabeza, yo me di cuenta desde antes._

_-Sis, sus corazones tocan una linda melodía, es imposible que no me de cuenta._

_-Son tan amorosos y dulces como el pie que estoy preparando jajaja._

_-Lincoln es tan obvio, sé que entro a los deportes para sorprender a Lori._

_-Suspiro, ellos no me notaban cuando hacían notar sus emociones y sentimientos terrenales._

_-Qué puedes esperar de esos tontos, no pudieron ser discretos._

_-Oye no seas así, hicieron lo que pudieron para esconder su amor._

_-En fin ojalá no teman en decirnos sobre su amor nuestras unidades fraternales, ellos aún deben estar preparandose para la noticia._

_-Lori y Lincoln son tan lindos cuando están juntos y tiernos como su peluche Bum Bum que me heredó._

_Y así la familia no dijo nada, querían esperar hasta que ellos dieran la gran noticia, ellos ya los comprendían, solo querían decirles que tenían todo su apoyo._

_Ese momento no están tan lejano ya que en solo dos semanas iba a ser su aniversario, el momento en que dirían al mundo sobre su amor..._


	8. Linka x Lexx (1-?)

_El príncipe de mis sueño..._

_En el Estado de Michigan, específicamente la ciudad de Royal Woods, más específico en una casa de la avenida Franklin, unos hermanos están peleando pero el por qué? Quizás ahora nos enteremos..._

_-Lexx, ven acá ahora mismo, pequeño chantajista._

_-No creo que quieras llamarme así, tengo a Bum Bum en mi mano izquierda y una tijera en mi mano derecha._

_-Eres un..._

_-Lo que quieras pero primero tienes que hacer una cosa._

_-Qué cosa?_

_-Debes limpiar mi...hey!!!_

_-Jajaja eres predecible pequeño._

_En ese momento Lexy se ríe y dice:_

_-Pero tengo un brazo de Bum Bum jajaja._

_Linka no resistió más y se lanzó contra su hermano y comenzó a forcejear con él para que le dé el brazo de Bum Bum._

_Tanto era el ruido que hacían que salieron sus hermanos de sus habitaciones, todos ellos estaban alistándose para ir al centro comercial._

_Entonces sus padres suben y ven el desastre que han hecho y les dicen:_

_-Chicos ya basta, miren el desorden que han hecho._

_-Su madre hizo la limpieza esta mañana y ustedes lo arruinan, están castigados, no irán al centro comercial._

_Entonces Linka le dice:_

_-Pero papá..._

_-Sin peros jovencita._

_El chico le dice a su mamá:_

_-Pero mamá Linka es fastidiosa..._

_-No Lexx tú también estás castigado, así que cuando volvamos quiero todo limpio quedó claro chicos?_

_Ambos al unísono dijeron: Sí mamá._

_Sus padres bajaron, sus demás hermanos bajaron riéndose, Loki el mayor les dijo:_

_-Enserio son un par de tontos._

_Bajan riéndose todos pero Leif le dice a su hermana y gemelo:_

_-Descuiden les traeré de lo que vamos a comer afuera aunque no les prometo que venga cumpliendo los estándares de salubridad._

_Sin más que decir se van al centro comercial y ellos se quedan ahí, en su casa limpiando el desastre._

_Mientras están limpiando, él le dice:_

_-Bueno ya hice mi parte me voy a mi cuarto._

_-Espera Lexx aún te falta esta parte._

_-Alguien como yo no puede hacer todo eso así que sin más me voy a mi habitación._

_Ella lo toma del hombro y le dice:_

_-No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que hayas limpiado...hey ven aquí._

_Lexx corre a su cuarto para no terminar de hacer la limpieza, ella lo persigue._

_Al entrar a su cuarto de él, lo tiene acorralado, no sabe a donde más correr, entonces Linka se dispone a avanzar y cuando da el primer paso, sin darse cuenta pisa una de las herramientas de Leif, pierde el equilibrio y se resbala._

_Y sin querer cae encima de su hermano Lexx pero algo inesperado pasó._

_Adolorida por el impacto con su hermano, se da cuenta que sus labios y los de su hermano Lexx están juntos, mejor dicho le robo su primer beso a su hermano, después de algo de siete segundos se separó Linka de los labios de Lexx._

_Él estaba muy sonrojado, no sabía que hacer, entonces le dice a su hermana de forma rápida:_

_-Voy a limpiar mi parte._

_-Lexx yo..._

_Salió rápido de su cuarto, limpió lo que le tocaba de forma veloz y se fue al primer nivel._

_Linka a un no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho, pero tampoco dejaba de pensar en el sabor de los labios de su hermano, ese beso la quitó de su realidad por unos instantes, por ese breve momento olvidó lo que había hecho Lexx._

_Pasó casi una hora desde ese beso, ella decidió bajar no había nada de ruido, se dirigió a la cocina y por la ventana vió a su hermano sentado bajo la sombra del árbol._

_Ella no sabía que decir, sabía que estaba mal lo que habían hecho pero no negaba que se sintió bien ese beso._

_Entonces se acercó lentamente, sin hacer nada de ruido y vió que su hermano estaba cabisbajo._

_Su hermano comenzó a hablar llorando:_

_-Ese beso...ay no...de por sí Linka me odia...ahora con esto seguro que ya ni me va a dirigir...la palabra...soy un chico idiota..._

_En ese instante Linka fue directo donde estaba sentado Lexx, se puso en frente de él y le dijo:_

_-Lexx, cómo estás?_

_La mira con vergüenza y le dice:_

_-Creo que esto bien...Linka por favor perdóname._

_Corrio y abraza a su hermana, no dejaba de llorar y le dice:_

_-Hermanita perdóname, no sé qué pasó? De veras que no quiero sentir esto, pero no puedo..._

_Ella escucha bien las palabras de su hermano y le dice:_

_-Qué sientes Lexx?_

_-Si te lo digo, no creo que todo vuelva a ser lo mismo Linka..._

_Ella estaba con una cara sin expresión y le dice:_

_-Solo sé sincero contigo mismo, nada va a cambiar solo por decirme algo que sale de ti, dime qué es lo que sientes?_

_Lexx la miró sonrojado y con sus ojos llorosos y le dice:_

_-Linka tú me gustas...sino te lo digo es porque no quiero que me tomes de ser un chico que está mal de la cabeza, por eso siempre te molesto, me encanta cuando tengo tu atención...pero con esto creo que ya no quieres saber nada de mí..._

_Linka al oír todo eso solo le dice:_

_-Lexx quieres saber algo?_

_-Qué?!_

_-Acercate a mí._

_-Ok..._

_Y Linka le da otro beso, él se asusta por un momento pero le sigue el beso._

_Ya separándose de los labios de Lexx, Linka le dice:_

_-Lexx, solo te pido algo?_

_-Qué Linka?_

_-Mantengamos esto entre nosotros de acuerdo mi príncipe?_

_-De acuerdo...espera me llamaste príncipe?_

_-Claro así te llamaré en secreto Lexx._

_-Eso no me lo esperaba Linka, pero me siento contento..._

_Le da un beso corto en sus labios y le dice a Lexx:_

_-Cuando lleguen todos actúa normal Ok?_

_-Ok Linka._

_Entonces ella lo abrazó tiernamente, él solo se sonrojaba y también la abrazaba._

_Y así la pasaron hasta que escucharon el ruido de Vanzilla, ambos ya planearon como actuar, al entrar todos notan que Lexx está en su cuarto y Linka en la sala mirando sonriente la televisión._

_No preguntaron solo le dijeron que les trajeron pizza y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Lexx bajo y se dirigió a tomar la pizza pero Linka le tomo del brazo y le dio otro beso y le dijo:_

_-Desde ahora somos hermanovios, qué te parece?_

_-Pues pensé que este momento sería un sueño, estar con la chica que me gusta, y sí, sí quiero Linka._

_Comieron y después se fueron a dormir, quien diría que los siguientes días, semanas, meses, serían grandiosos para aclarar los sentimientos de una chica y buenos para demostrar el amor de un chico, su príncipe..._


	9. Luna x Lincoln (3-?)

_Nunca dejes de ser tú..._

_Habían pasado meses desde que Luna ganó ese concurso de talentos, haciendo una canción de pop comercial no fue su vida igual, pasó más un año haciendo un álbum pop, llendo de gira en todo el país y Canadá, por ahora._

_Su familia la apoyaba, bueno una parte de ella, mejor dicho solo un chico de cabellos blancos no estaba contento con lo que hacía Luna, él desde el concierto que dio el Royal Woods donde se mostro al mundo como Lulú, junto a Sam, Chunk y George, le trataban de decir que no debería hacer música que solo la hacia famosa y no feliz._

_Ella se enojó cuando le dijeron eso, tanto que hasta llamo a su seguridad de un concierto que dio en Nueva York para expulsarlos, a sus propios amigos, pero sobre todo a su hermano._

_Luna en ese año se volvió alguien arrogante, exquisita y fastidiosa; nadie quería estar a su lado, los que estaban a su lado aún solo estaban ahí por si fama y para inducirla a la vida de desenfreno._

_El primer semestre siendo Lulú, la pasó según ella genial porque había mucha gente en sus conciertos, en el camerino ella tenía tanto clase de asistente, la chica del maquillaje, la chica que trataba su peinado, la que le traía las bebidas, las chicas que le traían los diferentes atuendos rosas y muchas personas más._

_Se decía así misma que eso debía ser el éxito, no?_

_Pero ella cada vez que miraba en su bolso la foto que tenía de Mick Swagger, dudaba de la fama que tenía pero justo cuando do en dos ocasiones iba a renunciar a esta fama, su representante la persuadía para que no lo hiciera, le decía que en ya había llegado muy lejos, que irse de ahí era algo que solo la gente temerosa y con tendencia a ser perdedora lo hacía._

_Ella en ese tiempo era demasiado manipulable, era demasiado relajada, poco le importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo le importaba las sesiones de fotos y entrevistas con los periodistas._

_Ella ya no llamaba tan seguido a su familia, ellos trataban de hablar con ella, pero a veces eran atendidos por la contestadora y si lograban hacer que contesten del otro lado si representante decía que debían ser concisos al hablar, al hablar con ella era muy pero muy cortante._

_Su vida llegó a un límite que nunca debió pasar, en ese "ambiente artístico" es muy común que las personas deseen llevar a cabo algunas de sus adicciones._

_Ya llevaba más de seis meses de siendo la artista revelación del año, la compañía que tenía siempre en el Backstage, en los viajes, había un grupo en especial que tenía un gusto en particular, les gustaba probar a su manera que sus sentidos podían estar a otro nivel, que las risas podrían venir sin necesidad de un chiste y que los problemas que tenían se podrían acabar ir sin necesidad de afrontarlos, solo probando algunas sustancias._

_Al ser introducida a ese mundo, su vida no sería la misma, cada vez más se volvería alguien distinta, cada vez más dependiente a esas cosas._

_Sus grabaciones a veces se retrasaban debido a que no podía comenzar un maldito día sin su dosis diaria._

_Se volvía cada vez más irritable e irritante para la gente que trabajaba para ella._

_Cada día era una tortura para la gente de maquillaje y los demás asistentes que arreglaban su imagen._

_Los hoteles que la hospedaban, tenían muchas quejas de la gente que se hospedaba a su lado._

_Ni que decir de uno de sus conciertos, cuando canto bajo los efectos de los alucinógenos, casi se pelea con una fanática que se subió al escenario, gracias a Dios que la seguridad fue más que nada a proteger a la chica fanática de Lulú._

_Ya había pasado más de un año en la piel de Lulú, cada día despertaba en un lugar diferente, en el piso de su habitación, en la bañera, en el mini bar de sus habitaciones de hotel, en la piscina y así en varios sitios._

_Gracias a Dios que no se volvió alguien promiscua, sino que sería otro grave problema._

_Una vez se le insinuaron dos chicos, los que le conseguían las sustancias, pero ella los rechazo de una, solo los frecuentaba par conseguir los alucinógenos, nada más._

_Pero en estos últimos días se dio cuenta que la vida que escogío no era la indicada, todo por rebuscar su bolso, de casualidad vio la foto de su ídolo Mick Swagger y una más importante, la foto de su familia, en especial la foto de ella y su hermano en el primer concierto que tuvo él._

_Su mente era un huracán de recuerdos, cada recuerdo le destrozaba el corazón, saber que su familia la apoyo siempre en ser como ella era en realidad, pero ella ahora era lo que siempre odió, una persona que no quería ser ella misma._

_Un día se salió del hotel por la noche, se fue a caminar por la ciudad, estaba vestida de forma normal, la gente no la reconocía, ella solo era conocida por los imagen que vendía._

_Ella al llegar a un parque se tiró al pasto a llorar, saber que había tomado una mala decisión, saber que dejó a su familia y amigos solo por ser muy conocida, el precio de la fama._

_No sabía que hacer solo quería pensar que esto era un mal sueño, claro que podía ser un sueño, ella tenía los materiales como para que sea así, ahí recién entendió el por qué de que algunos consumían drogas._

_Estaba tan devastada que pensaba en tomar unas pastillas, inyectarse o inhalar cosas muy fuertes._

_Ella se decía que quizás eso sea lo mejor pero alguien la encontró, alguien que ella nunca esperaría ver._

_Antes de que se tomará unas pastillas de colores, esa persona tomo su mano y evitó que hiciera una locura, bueno otra locura._

_Ella solo miró hacia arriba y lo que vio le alegro, por primera vez en meses ella sentía así, ni los alucinógenos la hacían sentir así._

_Era su hermano Lincoln de doce años, ya había pasado más de un año._

_Si bien se alegro, también se sintió la peor persona del mundo, lloró con más ganas, entonces su hermano hizo lo que ella necesitaba hace mucho, le dio un abrazo, la consoló._

_Ella no quería ver a su hermano a los ojos, sentía el peso de la vergüenza..._

_Entonces Lincoln lentamente levanto su rostro, tomando su mentón y le dijo:_

_-Hermanita qué te pasó?_

_Ella no sabía que decir, pero tuvo que hablar y dijo:_

_-Lincoln perdóname, de veras perdóname hermanito, no solo tú sino necesito el perdón de toda la familia y mis amigos, ojalá aún sigan siendolo._

_-Luna, no sabes cuanta falta nos haces, por qué escogiste esta vida? Tú no eres esto, tú eres Luna Loud, la chica que siempre nos decía que debíamos ser nosotros mismos, la chica que no temía en hacer las cosas que le gustaban, que no le importaba la fama sino hacer lo que le fascinaba._

_-Lincoln no sé qué hacer? Sino me detenías quizás nunca te hubiese vuelto a ver, eres mi salvación Linky..._

_Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo y con más intensidad, pero Lincoln le dijo:_

_-Luna de ahora en adelante, pase lo que pase, voy a estar a tu lado para ayudarte a superar esta parte de tu vida, si me permites..._

_Ella solo abrazo con más fuerza a Lincoln, él solo le acariciaba su espalda y le daba palabras de aliento._

_Entonces él le contó que como estaba de vacaciones, estaba de viaje con un amigo acá en Illinois, que su familia vivía acá cerca, por eso él dijo que iba a salir a caminar, agradecio al destino, a las casualidades y a Dios por poner a Luna en su camino._

_Pasaron los días y Luna converso con un abogado para poder resolver los términos de su contrato._

_Llegó a un acuerdo con su representante y la disquera, en que ella dejaría de ser Lulú y siempre y cuando ellos se llevarán el 70% de las ganancias, eso era algo sucio pero no era tanto como el precio que estaba pagando por tener a su familia y amigos lejos._

_Al final llego al acuerdo, y ese puesto lo ocupó otra chica._

_Entonces Lincoln habla con la familia de su amigo que tiene que irse a Royal Woods, ellos le dicen que llamarán a su familia para avisarle, él agradece._

_En camino a Royal Woods, Luna está asustada por la reacción de su familia a su regreso, él solo le dio un beso en su frente y fue suficiente para darle apoyo._

_Al bajar del taxi, ella tomó un respiro, él tocó la puerta y al abrir estaba su familia y amigos, estaban felices de tenerla, ella no se contuvo y fue a abrazarlos._

_Les contó todo sus problemas, ellos la comprendieron, todos estaban felices de su regreso, bueno excepto una hermana, ella no perdonaba lo que Luna había hecho pero por el momento no dijo nada._

_En ese lapso de tiempo, fue llevada a un centro de rehabilitación, siempre con el apoyo de toda su familia y en especial de Lincoln y su novio George._

_Lincoln al enterarse de que George se había declarado a su hermana, dentro de él algo se quebraba, pero solo resistió y se dijo que sí así ella era feliz, solo tenía que aceptar._

_El solo miraba a lo lejos cuando su hermana salía con George, pero una hermana que sabía del amor que sentía por Luna, solo le dijo:_

_-Lincoln, vamos ya olvidarás, solo ten paciencia hermanito._

_-Gracias, tienes razón solo necesito tratar de olvidar, no?_

_Entonces entraron a casa, el no podía olvidar su amor hacia su hermana Luna pero tenía que intentarlo._

_Esa noche que el la encontró, ese abrazo que le dio algo en Luna comenzó a escucharse, era una melodía, pero ella no supo en ese instante no supo de donde provenía o quien la generaba, con el tiempo lo sabría, con el tiempo..._

_( Camino a: Una Melodía llamada amor)_


	10. Christina x Lincoln (1-?)

_Ya no voy a alejarme de ti..._

_Era tarde, en la ciudad de Royal Woods un chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve estaba caminando apresurado, debía llegar a su casa a las ocho de la noche pero se retrasó comprando otra vez los materiales para su proyecto de ciencias._

_Su casa quedaba a unas 15 calles, la parada de autobuses estaba cinco calles atrás, pensó que era temprano aún pero se dio cuenta que había visto mal la hora de su reloj._

_Caminaba deprisa eran ocho y treinta y cinco, se decía:_

_-Solo serán unos regaños y listo._

_Seguía avanzando, sin darse cuenta unos chicos, de esos pandilleros lo estaban observando, como no había nadie más en la calle decidieron interceptarlo y sacarle algunos dólares o centavos._

_El muchacho iba distraído, solo se enfocaba en llegar rápido y en el regaño que recibiría por parte de sus progenitores._

_Derrepente comienza a lloviznar, él sabía que no más de diez minutos y esa llovizna iba a cambiar por una lluvia normal y corriente, para después volverse más intensa._

_De una casa sale una muchachita de cabellos castaños ondulados, con una cinta amarilla en su cabeza, salía con un paraguas cubriéndose de las pequeñas gotas, iba en dirección a la parada de autobuses, estaba a ocho calles en dirección izquierda, entonces se apresuró._

_El chico peliblanco iba apresurado pero distraído, ya cuando va a la mitad de la tercera calle de quince, alguien le agarra el hombro, voltea y eran unos cuatro chicos de aproximadamente dieciséis años de edad._

_Los tipos le dijeron:_

_-Qué hace un debilucho a estas horas de la noche?_

_-No deberías estar con tu mami?_

_-Qué traes en el bolsillo?_

_Uno de los chicos quizo ver que tenía en el bolsillo, pero él le apartó la mano y le dijo:_

_-Saben que...mejor me voy..._

_Uno de los chicos le tomo del hombro y le dijo:_

_-Danos todo lo que tienes!_

_-Pero yo no tengo nada._

_-Y lo del bolsillo?_

_-No es asunto de ustedes._

_Al escuchar eso comienzan a empujar al muchacho peliblanco hacia cada uno de ellos._

_En una oportunidad le dio un golpe en el rostro a uno de los chicos, mala decisión._

_Eso solo hizo que el líder le diera una patada en su estómago, eso dejó tirado a Lincoln en el suelo de la acera._

_Cada vez que Lincoln quería pararse era pateado por los pandilleros en todo su cuerpo._

_Después de dejarlo muy adolorido, divertirse con su presencia, pasaron a rebuscar en sus bolsillos._

_Le robaron algo de dinero, su celular, su reloj pero sobre todo le robaron una pulsera que había comprado para su hermanita Lily, era una pulsera de plata, que con sus ahorros le había comprado._

_Los chicos sin nada más que hacer, ya que la lluvia está aumentando de intensidad, se van no sin antes "darles las gracias" por lo que se llevaban._

_La chica de cabello castaño, seguía caminando, no había acabado la primera calle cuando ve algo en el suelo, algo grande y raro, pensaba que seguro era una bolsa de basura que dejaron tirada, sigue avanzando cuando se fija bien, se da cuenta que es una persona._

_Se sorprende pero al mirar más de cerca, se da cuenta que es Lincoln Loud._

_Llama a una ambulancia, le da la dirección, le dice que ya está en camino._

_Ella deja su paraguas a un lado y se pone a tratar de llevar a Lincoln hacía un árbol para que no se siga mojando por la lluvia._

_Al llevarlo se da cuenta que está muy golpeado, trata de despertarlo diciendo:_

_-Lincoln, Lincoln, despierta por favor, Lincoln._

_Reaccionó a duras penas, Lincoln estaba muy adolorido, al ver quién era que lo despertaba dijo:_

_-Hola Christina, cómo estás?_

_Ella se dio cuenta y le dijo:_

_-Lincoln, qué te pasó, quien te hizo esto? Yo estoy bien pero dime de ti._

_Lincoln pensaba que estaba en la paraíso, la chica que le gustaba estaba a su lado, entonces le dice:_

_-Christina...lo siento..._

_-Por qué dices eso Lincoln?_

_-Por el...vídeo que hice...disculpa por la incomodidad...pero tenía que hacerlo...por mis hermanas...ellas estaban molestas conmigo por el primer video..._

_Ella se siente peor porque cuando él quizo disculparse, ella lo vió y se alejó._

_Ella no era tímida, pero al ver el vídeo de Lincoln y que sus compañeros de clases la iban a molestar por ello, se cambió de salón, estaba muy avergonzada pero no por el vídeo, sino porque nunca dejó que Lincoln se disculpara. Al verlo así le dijo:_

_-Lincoln no tienes que disculparte, sabes...yo actué como inmadura, no debí irme del salón sin escuchar tu explicación..._

_En eso Lincoln se queda inconciente otra vez, justo en ese momento se escucha la sirena de la ambulancia._

_Bajan de la ambulancia con la camilla, se dirigen hacia donde está Lincoln, lo suben, ella también sube a la ambulancia y se lo llevan._

_Al llegar al hospital, ella va donde llevan la camilla, después se queda afuera en el pasadizo, esperando. Preguntan si tiene un número de la familia ella dice que no pero..._

_Entonces ella se acuerda de que tenía una tarjeta de Negocios Graciosos que una amiga le había dado, llamo al número, espero y le contesto Luan Loud y le dijo:_

_-Buenos noches, somos Negocios Graciosos, donde sacarle una sonrisa nos da risa._

_-Hola Luan, soy una amiga de Lincoln quería decirte que él está acá en el hospital de Royal Woods..._

_-Estas ahí?_

_El teléfono quedó descolgado, Luan había ido a avisar a su familia sobre lo de Lincoln._

_Mientras tanto Christina estaba en el pasillo, un médico se le acerca y le dice:_

_-Tranquila jovencita, tu novio no está tan grave._

_Christina se sorprende y trata de decir:_

_-Eh doctor creo que se equiv..._

_En eso se escuchan unos pasos, había llegado la familia Loud, estaban preguntando cómo estaba Lincoln, el médico les dice:_

_-Familia Loud, su hijo está ahora consciente, ha recibido varios golpes, tiene un hueso de su brazo roto, necesitará yeso, así que por grupos pequeños pueden pasar a verlo._

_Los señores Loud dijeron: Gracias doctor._

_Y por grupos pequeños entraron a ver a su hermanito, de último quedaron Luan y Lynn, entonces ven a Christina y le dicen:_

_-Tú eres Christina no?_

_-Tú fuiste la que me llamó?_

_Ella no creía que fuera a conocer a las hermanas de Lincoln, entonces les dijo:_

_-Mi nombre es Christina, sí, yo fui la que te llamo Luan..._

_-Dime qué pasó? Qué le hicieron a mi hermanito?_

_-No lo sé, cuando estaba dirigiéndome para la parada de autobuses, vi que Lincoln estaba el suelo, estaba inconciente, se dio cuenta que estaba ahí pero de ahí se quedó inconciente y la ambulancia ya había llegado._

_Al escuchar eso, sus hermanas se preguntaban quién pudo haberle hecho eso._

_Ya había salido el último grupo, así que le tocaba a Lynn y Luan, pero ellas leider dijeron a Christina que pase con ellas, dudó pero acepto._

_Al entrar estaba Lincoln vendado, con yeso en su brazo izquierdo, con moretones, pero el dolor se le había ido por el momento debido a los calmantes._

_Al ver a sus hermanas se alegro, pero se alegro más al ver a Christina, pensaba que había sido un sueño, entonces hablo con sus hermanas, les contó lo sucedido, Christina estaba escuchando en silencio._

_Luan y Lynn dijeron que si los encontraban les iban a patear el trasero, él solo sonrió._

_Ellas dijeron que quizás querían privacidad y dejaron a Christina con Lincoln._

_Christina no sabía que decir, Lincoln estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que decir también, pero le dijo:_

_-Christina que gusto verte._

_-Lincoln, el gusto es mío también, pero creo que no es en unas buenas circunstancias..._

_-Perdóname por lo del vídeo, de veras..._

_-Lincoln...no hay nada que perdonar, tú desde hace tiempo querías hablarme de eso pero yo solo te evadía, pero podemos volver a ser amigos no?_

_-Claro, entonces qué cuentas?_

_Y así comenzaron una conversación que duro algo de quince minutos, Christina le prometió volver a visitarlo mañana._

_Se despidió de la familia, Luan le pagó un taxi para que vaya a su casa, ella le dijo que no era necesario pero Luan le insistió._

_Al llegar a su casa, les dijo a sus padres la razón de su demora, ellos la entendieron, así que sin más se fue a dormir un poco alegre, pensando en que al fin volvió a ser amiga del chico que le gusta..._


	11. Leni x Lincoln (2-?)

_Yo siempre voy a estar ahí..._

_Verlo llorar nunca me ha gustado, él no se merece esto, derramar lágrimas por alguien que le dijo que lo amaba y ahora le dice que nunca debió suceder eso, me llena de rabia._

_La chica que le dio todo su amor, lo traicionó de forma más vil, lo engaño con un exnovio del pasado, alguien que la engaño en el pasado y que él le ayudo a superar._

_Pero lo más triste es que ellos tuvieron fruto del amor que alguna vez ella sintió, nació una pequeña bebé hermosa, era la cosita más tierna, bueno Lily también fue la cosita más tierna._

_Ya era una niñita de tres años cuando sus padres iniciaron el proceso de separación, en el fondo su padre no quería hacerlo, él se decía que podía reparar eso._

_Pero ella no pensaba igual, ya no lo amaba, en sus propias palabras, delante de toda la familia, nuestras demás hermanas estaban muy enojadas con ella porque él siempre se llevó la peor parte de la relación._

_Él no era el de siempre estos días, salía a caminar y no regresaba hasta altas horas de la noche, eso preocupaba a nuestros padres, hermanas, su linda hija y yo._

_La días que venía ella, él le imploraba que pensara bien las cosas, que no lo hiciera por él sino por la pequeña, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no, ya estaba decidida no iba a volver a cometer ese error de enamorarse de él, aunque de su hija se refería poco, a veces pareciera que la odiara, no la trataba bien, si la veía era por cumplir, almenos yo solo veía eso._

_Llegó un momento donde ya no resistió más y le dijo:_

_-Lincoln ambos sabemos que esto nunca debió pasar, pero lo hicimos, ahora nuestra hija cargará con el peso de saber cómo fue concebida..._

_-Cállate solo cállate Lori, si tú piensas que Loan va sufrir por nacer del amor que alguna vez tuvimos te equivocas._

_-Por eso Lincoln quiero dejarte la custodia de ella..._

_-Por qué? Acaso admites que no eres una buena madre?_

_Ella se queda en silencio, toma aire y le dice:_

_-Lincoln yo...me voy del país, me voy con Hugh..._

_-No te bastó con engañarme con Bobby ahora me dices que vas a evadir tus responsabilidades de madre por irte con el que fue alguna vez mi profesor y un gran amigo..._

_-No espero que me entiendas sino que respetes mi decisión._

_-Y tu hija? Ella no te importa?_

_Ella toma un respiro, lo piensa una vez más y le dice:_

_-Lincoln, Loan no debió haber nacido, nosotros no debimos enamorarnos, entiende eso!!!_

_Eso destrozó a Lincoln del todo, él aún amaba a Lori, a pesar de que tuviera una actitud que genera enojo y fastidio, él era el único que la comprendía, por eso ella lo amó alguna vez. Por último ella le dijo:_

_-Me voy del país mañana, así que esto es el adiós, si algo de mi queda en ti, por favor comprendeme, no fue fácil poder llevar nuestra relación..._

_-Dime qué hice mal? Nunca me dijiste. Ahora puedes decírmelo._

_-Tú no hiciste mal, fue mi culpa, yo me enamoré de ti en un momento que estaba muy vulnerable..._

_-A todas ustedes las ayudé en esos momentos pero tú fuiste la única que se enamoró de mí porque hasta ese momento tú me amabas._

_-Lincoln...adiós..._

_Lori se fue de la casa, ya se había despedido de Loan y de toda la familia, nunca creímos que fuera un adiós, un hasta luego indefinido._

_Y así paso el tiempo, Lincoln se quedó en casa con papá y mamá, ellos le daban el apoyo moral necesario, él solo quería olvidar a Lori, pero le era imposible fue su primer amor, su primera vez, fue su todo._

_Mis demás hermanas iban una vez a la semana a visitar a nuestros padres y Lincoln con Loan._

_Yo iba casi todos los días, mi trabajo se trasladó a Royal Woods, trabajaba en el centro comercial._

_Vivía en una casa a tres calles de la de mis padres, en ese tiempo trate de ayudar a Lincoln a superar el abandono de Lori, le era díficil superar eso._

_Pero lo que sí hice bien es no dejar que a Loan le afecte el abandono de su madre, cada vez que ella preguntaba yo solo le decía que ella estaba de vacaciones indefinidas, ella me preguntaba que es indefinida, yo le dije es cuando no te dice cuando viene porque es una sorpresa._

_Loan se ponía triste pero después se le pasaba, ya que éramos las mejores amigas, que no hacíamos juntas, lo único creo que era almorzar, puesto que desayunamos juntas para llevarla al kinder y cenamos cuando llegó del trabajo._

_En ese tiempo Loan empezaba a quererme mucho, yo la adoraba, era mi tierna sobrinita, ella algunas veces me decía mami o mamá, eso me hacía sonreír mucho._

_Lincoln en ese tiempo ya se notaba mucho mejor, ya sonreía, ya no llegaba tan tarde, ya sentía que la vida volvía a su cuerpo._

_Yo aún no sabía en qué momento agarrar el valor y decirle que yo sí lo amo y que nunca lo dejaría._

_Entonces un día le dije que para ir a caminar por el parque porque hace tiempo que no hacíamos algo juntos._

_Al caminar por el parque le dije que quería mostrarle algo, fuimos por una parte alejada del parque, entramos por unos arbustos, había un sendero y al llegar al final se veía a lo lejos una casa, algo antigua._

_Le dije sígueme, él solo sonreía, entramos, aún seguía polvorienta pero no tanto, así que sin más le dije que subiéramos las escaleras, me siguió, al subirlas le dije que fuéramos al balcón, la vista era hermosa, Lincoln me dijo:_

_-Me sorprendes Leni, este lugar no lo conocía._

_-Esta lugar lo conocí cuando tenía dieciséis, cuando salía, a veces venía aquí._

_-Y quién más conoce este lugar Leni?_

_-Solo yo, me prometí enseñar este lugar solo a las personas que son lo más especial para mí._

_-Gracias Leni me halagas._

_Entonces hice que todo mi valor viniera a mi ser, tomé sus manos de Linky y le dije:_

_-Lincoln...sabes, yo siempre he sentido algo especial hacia ti, tú eres el único que me comprende, tú fuiste un pilar en mi vida, al enseñarme a conducir, al darme las fuerzas para estudiar lo que me gusta, Linky no sé qué haría sin ti, ahora con lo que pasó hace un año, me dije a mí misma que me tocaba ayudarte y eso es lo que he estado haciendo y lo seguiré haciendo, por eso Linky solo acepta esto..._

_Entonces cruzó sus brazos en su cuello y le doy un beso._

_No saben cuanto necesitaba ese beso, para mí era mi sueño hecho realidad, besar al hombre que amo, al hombre que nunca dejaría por nada del mundo._

_Lincoln también se dejó llevar por el momento, pero él me besaba y salían lágrimas de sus ojos, me separé de sus labios y le sequé las lágrimas de su rostro, él había cruzado días brazos en mi cintura, entonces le dije:_

_-Linky sé que es díficil poder olvidar a Lori que amaste alguna vez._

_-No es eso Leni, sino que alguna vez yo también me enamoré de ti..._

_Eso me hizo sonreír más y le dije:_

_-Linky es verdad eso?_

_\- Sí Leni, yo de pequeño me enamoré de ti pero al estar con Lori, pensé que seguro yo no te correspondía, craso error, Lori nunca fue correspondida para mí, en este tiempo que me ayudabas a mí y a Loan, sentí de nuevo que mi amor hacia ti nacía otra vez, entonces podemos empezar de nuevo no, Leni?_

_No soporte más y le di un apasionado beso, era el día más feliz de mi vida, tener a Lincoln a mi lado, lo tiré al suelo y lo comencé a llenar de muchos besos en su rostro, él me abrazaba y sonreía._

_Después de una larga sesión de besos, fuimos a casa a ver a nuestros padres y a Loan._

_Después de un tiempo les dijimos a nuestros padres sobre nuestra relación, ellos solo rieron, les preguntamos el por qué, nos dijeron que eso era de esperarse, ya que ellos sabían que él y yo nos gustábamos desde niños, solo nos dijeron que tenían que contárselo a Loan con sumo cuidado, les dijimos que sí._

_Buscamos a Loan juntos a salida de la escuela, se alegró al vernos entonces le dijimos que hoy íbamos a hacer un picnic en el parque, ella se alegró._

_Al llegar, preparamos todo, después de almorzar, nos sentamos al frente de ella y le dijimos que ahora su papá y yo éramos novios, esperamos que ella dijera algo, dijo lo siguiente:_

_-Gracias mami Leni, gracias papi Lincoln, me hacen tan feliz._

_-No estás molesta hija?_

_-No papi, yo quería que mami Leni esté con nosotros, ya que mi mami Lori no viene de vacaciones, no quiero separarme de mi mami Leni._

_Entonces comienza a llorar, yo con él la abrazamos, y le dijimos:_

_-Te prometemos que no nos vamos a separar jamás chiquita._

_Ella nos abrazó con más fuerza._

_Y paso el tiempo y les contamos de lo nuestro a nuestras demás hermanas, se alegraron por los dos, aunque también se rieron porque sabían lo mismo que papá y mamá._

_En ese año lo hice con Lincoln, la entrega fue única, no hubo momento en que no gritara su nombre y él no dejará de pronunciar el mío, quedamos muy exhaustos y muy felices, nuestras intimidades estaban de lo más normal al momento de la entrega, eso pasa cuando dos almas son el uno para el otro._

_En diciembre, vísperas de Navidad, yo me sentía cansada, mi periodo desde hace dos meses no venía, solo significaba una cosa, traje tres pruebas de embarazo, las tres dieron positivo, ese día Linky vino temprano de trabajar al entrar a casa salte hacia él, me atrapó en el aire y lo llené de besos, el me dijo que porque tan alegre, me baje de sus brazos, tomé su mano y la puse en mi vientre._

_No hizo falta dar más señales, me dio un beso tierno en los labios y me abrazó, me dijo:_

_-Leni, me haces el hombre más feliz, ahora voy a tener dos tesoros, nuestra Loan y ahora el bebé que viene._

_-Tú eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, la familia se hace más grande._

_Fuimos al médico para otras pruebas, y confirmo que era más de dos meses casi tres, nos dijo que era mujercita._

_Al llegar el veinticinco, en la mañana, con nuestras hermanas, padres y Loan juntos les dijimos la gran noticia, ellos nos felicitaron._

_Loan fue la más feliz, al fin iba a tener una hermanita, alguien a quien cuidar y enseñar sus cosas._

_Así paso el tiempo, y di a luz a mi pequeña Liena, toda la familia estaba muy feliz._

_Pasaron casi tres años, Loan ya tenía ocho años la pequeña Liena tenía tres, ese año fue nuestra boda, familia, amigos, todo fue hermoso._

_Un día que estábamos en nuestra casa, papá y mamá se habían mudado a la mía porque era más pequeña además que querían descansar de años de alboroto, nos reímos, alguien llamó a la puerta, Loan abrió y a la persona que vio la dejó sorprendida, era Lori, mi hermana, su madre, le dijo:_

_-Loan te acuerdas de mí?_

_\- Sí, tú eres mi madre, la que se fue de vacaciones._

_Loan estaba llorando, corrió a abrazarla, Lori también estaba igual._

_Linky y yo con Liena en mis brazos fuimos a ver quién era, nos llevamos la gran sorpresa de verla, ella también se dio la sorpresa de vernos a los dos juntos, pero más cuando Loan dijo:_

_-Papi, mami, miren mi mami Lori ya vino de sus vacaciones._

_Lori solo dijo:_

_-Papi y mami? Osea ustedes dos..._

_Yo le dije:_

_\- Sí Lori, Linky y yo estamos juntos, nos casamos._

_Lori se sorprendió de eso y solo dijo:_

_-Eso no me lo esperaba, pues felicidades hermanos._

_Pero Lincoln estaba sin decir nada, solo la miraba, ella se dio cuenta y le dijo:_

_-Perdóname Linky, no debí irme y dejarte solo con Loan..._

_Mi esposo le dijo:_

_-No Lori, nunca estuve solo, Leni siempre estuvo conmigo al lado, fue difícil creer que te habías ido pero eso ya quedó atrás, entonces qué te trae por aquí hermana..._

_Y Lori pasó a la casa y nos contó su vida en Inglaterra con Hugh, ella tiene dos hijos: El pequeño Jeff y la pequeña Lean. Nos dijo que él había sido enviado de nuevo acá a USA a enseñar en la universidad de Yale, pero que ella dijo que tenía que ver a su familia._

_Lincoln fue directo y le dijo:_

_-Vienes por la custodia de Loan no?_

_Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:_

_-No Lincoln, no quiero hacerla infeliz, solo quiero verla y que conozca a sus hermanos, quiero visitarla, recuperar el tiempo perdido, sería cruel de mi parte hacer eso, además nunca me pasó por la cabeza eso._

_Yo le dije:_

_-Pues que esperas, recupera ese tiempo._

_Miré a Loan y le dije:_

_-Hija ve con tu mami Lori, hace tiempo que no la has visto, cuéntale lo que estos años has hecho, Linky y yo queremos que salgas con tu madre._

_Ella solo sonrió nos abrazo y nos dijo:_

_-Gracias, gracias, estoy tan feliz de volver a ver a mi madre._

_Entonces Lori nos dijo que se llevaría por unos meses a Loan, nosotros les dimos la aprobación, así que partieron al día siguiente._

_Y así paso el tiempo la familia perdonó lo que hizo Lori, Loan conoció a sus hermanitos y nosotros también los conocimos._

_Qué más puedo pedir? Mi familia ahora está completa, tengo mi propia familia con el hombre que amo, unas hijas maravillosas, es bella la vida..._


	12. Luan x Lincoln (1-?)

_Juntos por siempre..._

_15 de mayo de 1943_

_Mis memorias._

_Hola mi nombre es Luan Loud, soy la cuarta hija de once hijos, en total somos 10 hermanas y un hermano._

_Nuestros padres son las personas más buenas, éramos una familia normal en la ciudad de Cleveland, Mississippi._

_Y con normal nos referimos a que éramos una familia con granjas, era una vida hermosa._

_Teníamos de vecinos a los Señores Harold McBride y Howard McKingley, el seño Howard era cuñado de Harold ya que su hermana Nancy había muerto, tenían un hijo llamado Clyde, era el amigo de mi hermano._

_Mi hermano se llama Lincoln, es mi mejor amigo y algo más. Junto con él hacíamos toda clase de travesuras, éramos inseparables._

_Nuestro padre había invertido en la bolsa de valores una gran cantidad de dinero pero había pedido unos grandes prestamos para mejorar la producción de nuestra granja, en esta época fue donde nació la compra a plazos._

_Clyde y Lincoln eran los mejores amigos, Clyde quería ser músico junto con mi hermana mayor Luna y sus amigos Sam y George._

_En esos momentos había un genero musical que surgía muchos años después sería conocido como Blues._

_Esa época se conocía como los felices años veinte o los locos años veinte, hasta la gran depresión del 29._

_La depresión no fue de golpe fue avanzando gradualmente, mi padre la sintió así, cuando fue a retirar dinero al banco, vio un mucha gente protestando ahí, le dijeron que el banco había quebrado. Eso fue un duro golpe y más cuando las tiendas le pedían que ya pagará sus deudas las cuales habían aumentado en intereses._

_Mi papá llegó a casa y le contó a mamá, esos fueron días díficiles._

_Uno de esos días en la madrugada mi papá se fue al granero, junto con una escopeta...solo se escuchó una descarga, al ir solo vimos el cuerpo inerte de papá._

_Mamá decía que fue un maldito cobarde, mis hermanas mayores Lori y Leni estaban muy mal, las demás y Lincoln estábamos devastados. Sin papá solo nos tocaba trabajar._

_Entonces una extraña fiebre azotó nuestra ciudad, esa fiebre fue letal en la ciudad, esa maldita epidemia mató a mis hermanas: Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn y a la bebé Lily._

_Ahora solo éramos mamá, Lola, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, Lincoln y yo._

_Entonces mamá tuvo la idea de mandar a vivir a las menores donde una tía que se llamaba Ruth que vivía en Alabama, ella acepto gustosa, ya que al conocer la situación de la hija de su hermana quizo ayudarla._

_La despedida fue dolorosa, era un adiós aunque indefinido._

_Lincoln y yo trabajamos haciendo trabajos en las granjas de los vecinos, también a veces íbamos al centro de la ciudad nos íbamos a la plaza y hacíamos nuestro acto de payasos._

_Mamá un día recibió una carta del banco, era el embargo de la granja, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de leche._

_Ella estaba mal por la muerte de su esposo, de sus hijas, ahora iba a perder su hogar..._

_Viniendo de trabajar en la plaza, notamos la puerta de la casa abierta, entramos y lo que vimos nunca lo olvidaremos, mamá se había ahorcado. No dejó carta, no dejó una nota solo se mató._

_Nos enteramos lo del embargo por unos papeles tirados al bote de basura._

_Yo era puros llantos, Linky solo me abrazaba, era mucho para unas jóvenes vidas, me tomo el rostro y me dijo que aún nada estaba perdido, que aún estamos juntos pero sobre todo vivos._

_Era verdad nada estaba perdido, tenerlo a él a mi lado era hacer que todo sea una mala broma, no sea tan real, solo acerque mis labios a los de él y se dio el beso._

_Nosotros desde hace tiempo que sentíamos algo más que un amor fraternal, nuestros miedos de tener eso se fueron al enterarnos que algunas familias sureñas se relacionaban entre familiares._

_Ese beso me dio mucha tranquilidad almenos por el momento._

_Esa noche enterramos a mamá junto con papá y nuestras hermanas, atrás de la casa._

_Juramos que sobreviviríamos juntos, esa noche dormimos en la cama de papá y mamá, pero en la madrugada fuimos despertados por unos ruidos._

_Nos asomamos por el patio trasero y vimos que unas personas, algunas de blanco iban con antorchas, machetes y trinches a su casa de Clyde._

_Nos asomamos más pero con cautela, sin ser descubiertos. Escuchamos que decían: abran las maldita puerta asquerosos negros._

_Sabíamos que habían familias ahí en Cleveland que no aceptaba la derrota en la guerra civil, aún portaban banderas confederadas pero almenos en Cleveland eran pocas._

_Esas personas no eran de acá, escuché que decían algunos que eran de Charlottesville, en otras palabras Virginia._

_Cómo no respondía nadie, entraron rompiendo la puerta, Lincoln quería entrar por la parte trasera de la casa para avisarle, yo lo detuve y le dije que es peligroso._

_Sabíamos que iba a pasar, solo se oyeron unos gritos y salieron de la casa y encendieron una cruz de madera, estaba en llamas._

_Abracé a Linky lo más fuerte posible para que no se escuchen sus llantos, yo también evitaba llorar._

_Ya en la mañana fuimos a ver y era lo que sabíamos que pasaría, estaban degollados, hasta el señor Howard._

_Luego llendo por el pueblo nos enteramos que entraron a varias casas a buscar a gente negra y a gente que las frecuentaba._

_Esto era mucho para mí Linky y yo, pasamos unos días más en casa, alistamos unos bolsos y nos fuimos de Cleveland._

_Era un camino largo para irnos de la ciudad en que nacimos, fue duro dejar la casa que nos vió crecer, fue muy devastador dejar las tumbas de nuestros padres y hermanas, al irnos también perderíamos contacto con nuestras hermanas menores._

_Y así fue, caminamos mucho, hacíamos paradas en algunos tramos del río, pues nos dirigimos en dirección al río Mississippi._

_Teníamos un pequeño mapa del país, así que quedamos en hacer el recorrido al lado del río, así sería mucho más fácil, ya que evadimos así los problemas en las ciudades._

_Pero fue un largo viaje de casi un mes, conseguíamos comida de algunas casas que vivían cerca al río, mejor dicho robábamos, aunque también había árboles de frutas por el camino._

_Y sin pensarlo llegamos a Memphis, Tennessee. Allí conocimos a unos músicos de color que tocaban la misma música que Clyde, por ellos supimos donde estábamos._

_Así que en la ciudad nos pusimos a buscar empleo, a nuestra edad era casi imposible pero intentábamos, conseguimos un empleo temporal en una florería, como asistentes de una señorita llamada Di Martino, era hija de inmigrantes italianos, ellos le dejaron el negocio de las flores._

_Ella no hacía muchas preguntas, solo íbamos a trabajar y nada más, hasta que una mafia italiana, fue a su casa a matarla, dado que su hermano estaba en la mafia y en venganza la mafia rival la mató._

_Nosotros nos pusimos tristes fueron dos meses trabajando con ella._

_Después de eso nos íbamos a hacer comedia en la calle o en los parques, siempre la policía nos quería atrapar por desorden público._

_Hasta que un día, no sabíamos que más hacer no podíamos conseguir empleo en ningún lado, nos dirigimos hacia las afueras de la ciudad, estábamos sin tanta esperanza hasta que está partiendo un tren, nos dijimos antes que caminar mejor subimos en la parte de la carga._

_Así subimos a ese tren, parecía que no había nadie hasta que, alguien toma del cuello a Lincoln y le dice: Quién eres muchacho?_

_A lo que Lincoln me hace una seña como para que me aleje pero el hombre al notar lo que hacíamos suelta a Linky y nos dice: Disculpen es que no todos los días puedes jugarle una broma a alguien._

_Entonces le preguntamos su nombre, nos dijo que le decían el viejo Branovski, era un inmigrante polaco, después del otro lado salieron unos hombres uno negro y otro blanco pelirrojo, nos dijeron que se llamaban Phill y Billy respectivamente, eran inmigrantes europeos los tres._

_Nosotros les dijimos nuestros nombres, pero no les decíamos que éramos hermanos, les preguntamos hacia donde iba este tren, nos dijeron que iba a Nashville, pero no era un tren cualquiera, era un tren de un circo, nos sorprendimos al saber eso._

_Nos dijeron que si sabíamos hacer actos de magia o algo que sea entretenido, nos miramos y les dijimos que éramos los mejores en nuestro pueblo en comedia, acrobacias y un acto de mímicas, entonces dijeron que arribando iban a tratar de presentarnos al dueño y anfitrión del circo._

_De Memphis a Nashville era un viaje de casi dos días, en el vagón conocimos más gente, la mayoría eran inmigrantes europeos ya que el periodo de la Gran Guerra dejo mal económicamente a sus países._

_Y al fin arribamos a Nashville, era una ciudad bonita, a la gente de ahí le gusta tocar la guitarra, el banjo, mandolina y sus canciones las conocían como música campirana, años más tarde sería llamada Country._

_Todos los hombres se pusieron a ayudar a levantar la gran tienda, las mujeres teníamos que ayudar en el agua y la comida._

_Ya por la tarde quedó levantado el circo, entonces el Sr Branovski nos llevó donde el dueño._

_Se llamaba Gibson, Maxwell Gibson, era un hombre alto, cabello castaño, mirada amigable, al vernos se sorprendió, pensó que éramos mayores, pero no dijo nada más excepto que lo acompañemos a su tienda de campaña, era una tienda grande._

_Lincoln y yo estábamos nerviosos por mostrar nuestro acto, entonces para calmarme me dio un beso, me tranquilizó un poco, en este tiempo el había crecido, ya era más alto que yo, en fin._

_Al entrar habían dos personas más, una era su esposa Meredith, una guapa rubia y su hija Maggie, una chica con una mirada sería, entonces nos dijo: "Bueno demuestren lo que valen"._

_Linky me dio una mirada, asentí con mi cabeza y comenzamos a movernos, nuestras manos se acercaban pero no se tocaban, nuestras manos tocaban el vacío y fingían que había una pared, el abrió una puerta imaginaria y me dijo sin palabras que pase, yo lo hice, él después papá y cerró la puerta, yo al estar ahí toque como si hubiera una caja y me metí, me agaché y cerré imaginariamente la caja, Lincoln la abrió, hizo un gesto de sorpresa y me dio la mano para salir de ahí, le tomé la mano, me levanté y salí de ahí, al avanzar fingimos como si chocaramos con una pared, nos frotamos la frente, abrimos una puerta imaginaria salí yo después él, la cerró e hicimos una reverencia._

_El señor Maxwell, la señora Meredith y Maggie aplaudieron, pero les dijimos que ese no era todo el acto y seguimos haciendo malabares, acrobacias y payasadas entienden._

_Nos dijo que como el payaso de su espectáculo había renunciado, convenientemente para nosotros, así que nos dijo que podríamos ocupar ese puesto._

_Y así llegó el día de la presentación, lo hicimos de maravilla, nunca creí que hacer mi acto con Lincoln sería la mejor muestra de amor, de dos corazones que latían sincronizados, que se movían sincronizados, que con una sola mirada podías saber qué es lo que el otro quería o iba a hacer._

_Así paso una semana, conocimos a muchas personas, entre ellas a una hija de los trapecistas, era una chica que quería ser payasa, se llamaba Risas, era bajita de casi de la edad de mi Linky, quería que le enseñé, entonces la acepte como aprendiz._

_Después conocimos un chico que era el que hacía un poco de actuación en los actos del circo, su nombre era Benny, era un chico que se llevaba bien con Linky, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Maggie._

_Vale decir que dormíamos al lado de los elefantes, en un vagón del tren, las noches eran hermosas, dormir abrazados, mirando nuestros grandes ojos, sentir que después de todo lo anterior podría venir cosas buenas._

_Pues el tiempo pasa y ya llevábamos recorriendo el país con el circo, aprendí con los trapecistas y equilibristas, mejoramos nuestros actos, unos franceses vieron nuestro acto y nos pidieron que les enseñará el acto de mímicas, años más tarde ellos formarían el estilo del mimo con pintura blanca en el rostro, guantes blancos, ropa Zebra y pañuelo rojo._

_Ya habían pasado cinco años con el circo, tenía diecinueve años y Lincoln dieciséis, decidimos retirarnos del circo, fueron unos buenos años pero recordar a nuestra familia era una cicatriz que no cerraba, más que nada no saber nada de nuestras hermanas menores._

_Así que decidimos vivir en Michigan, buscamos trabajo en una cafetería, nos enviamos cartas con Risas, Benny y Maggie._

_Risas se volvió buena payasa, con las clases se volvió la mejor, Benny se le declaró a Maggie, ella también lo aceptó pero sus padres no, así que ellos tuvieron que escapar del circo y hacer su propio camino, se fueron a Illinois, viven en un pueblo cerca al Mississippi._

_Pasaron cinco años más y decidimos ir a Alabama, gracias a unos contactos...encontramos donde estaban viviendo nuestras hermanas, al comienzo no nos reconocieron pero luego de hacer nuestro acto de mímicas nos abrazaron como nunca, ellas ya sabían sobre lo mamá, no fue necesario hablar más de eso, nos contaron sobre ellas, les tuvimos que decir de lo nuestro, ellas dijeron que no eran nadie para juzgarnos, además es bueno que conozcas a quien amas y tengan tanto en común, no?_

_Les dijimos que fueran a Michigan para que nos visiten, ellas solo nos abrazaron y lo prometieron._

_En estos cinco años más que pasaron tuvimos a nuestro hijo, se llama Albert, es un lindo niño de Cabello blanco, le contamos historias del circo de como eran sus tías fallecidas y abuelos._

_Se asombraba de que tuvimos una familia numerosa, le dijimos que quizás en el futuro haya una igual._

_Michigan, específicamente Royal Woods, se veía un lugar muy tranquilo sin nada de ruido._

_Entonces Lincoln Marie Loud se casó con Luan Harriet Loud, osea yo, vivimos lo que resto de nuestra vida aquí en Royal Woods, junto a mí payaso y el junto a su payasa, es la vida da, la vida quita y te vuelve a dar..._


	13. Lily x Lincoln (1-?)

_Mi amor a través del tiempo..._

_No sé qué me sucede, solo recuerdo que estaba jugando con mi osito y me dirigí al lugar donde Lisa pone sus cositas de colores, una de ellas me cayó y ahora veo que mis cosas son pequeñas, eso es raro._

_Estoy desnuda, me veo en un espejo, estoy más grande, esto no es nada bueno, mi pañal no cubre casi nada de mí cuerpo, debo buscar ropa, pero de quién...bueno ahora que me veo tengo la contextura de alguien de once años, iré al cuarto de Lynn a buscar ropa, ojalá no se moleste._

_Al ir donde ella me cruzo en el camino con Lincoln, mi hermanito, él cierra los ojos ahí mismo y me dice:_

_\- Lana, ya te dije que si te bañas debes llevar toalla._

_-Lincoln, no soy Lana soy..._

_En eso sube Lori y Leni y me dicen:_

_-Quien eres tú, cómo entraste aquí y por qué andas desnuda?_

_-Hermanas, una chica se ha metido a la casa!!!_

_En eso todas suben arriba en un instante, yo estoy muy nerviosa, veo que Lincoln pone una cara de no entender nada pero sigue con los ojos cerrados._

_Al subir todas me rodean, pero al verme así y Lincoln al frente mío, Luna con una sonrisa pícara dice:_

_-Lincoln...no sabía que...ya a esta edad...tú sabes...traer a una chica..._

_-De qué hablas Luna?_

_-No te hagas Lincoln, además por qué cierras los ojos?_

_-Es que pasaba por acá y Lana salió desnuda del baño._

_En eso Lana le dice:_

_-Lincoln yo estuve abajo con Lola y las demás._

_-Entonces quién se baño?_

_Las demás me miran otra vez y dicen:_

_-Y tú quien rayos eres?_

_En ese instante Leni me mira fijamente y dice:_

_-Te pareces a mí hermana Lily niña._

_Entonces sonrió y le digo:_

_-Gracias Leni por darte cuenta._

_-De nada Li..._

_Entonces ella se sorprende y las demás se quedan atónitas, Lori rápidamente me dice:_

_-Chica será mejor que digas la verdad o sino juro que llamo a la policía._

_-Pero Lori, soy yo Lily._

_-Di la verdad chica idiota, mi hermanita Lily está durmiendo._

_-Pero Lori..._

_Entonces ella y Lynn me toman de los brazos para que no escape, justo en ese momento, Lisa ya había visto en una laptop las grabaciones, solo dijo:_

_-Suéltenla unidades fraternales, ahora._

_-Qué dices Lisa?_

_-Que a sueltes Lori, ella dice la verdad._

_-Cómo puede ser posible?_

_-Miren todos la grabación, tú también Lincoln._

_-Ok Lisa._

_Entonces todas miran la grabación del cuarto de Lisa y mío, se quedan sorprendidos, y me miran de nuevo, yo solo sonrió, pero me sonrojo al ver que Lincoln se queda mirándome, no podía creer que su hermanita fuera tan hermosa, almenos eso decía en su mente, Lynn se da cuenta de ello, se molesta y le da dos golpes en el hombro y le dice:_

_-Cierra tus ojos pervertido!_

_-Auch, no me di cuenta, disculpa Lily._

_Solo atiné a decirle algo sonrojada y avergonzada:_

_-Descuida Linky, entiendo que les sorprende verme así..._

_Entonces Lori le dice a Lisa:_

_-Qué es exactamente lo que le pasó a Lily?_

_-Déjame acomodarme los lentes, listo, lo que pasó fue que Lily al estar realizando sus actividades relacionadas a su etapa de desarrollo, entonces sin querer ella por sentirse atraída por los colores llamativos de mis mezclas al intentar agarrarlas utilizando a su osito de felpa, terminaron cayéndole varios de mis frascos..._

_-Pero..._

_-Déjame terminar, entre esos químicos habían frascos que no estaban aprueba, entre ellos había uno de aceleración del metabolismo, otro de aceleración de desarrollo cerebral y de crecimiento celular..._

_-En otras palabras..._

_-Ella es ahora una chica de entre diez a doce años._

_Todas se quedaron perplejas viéndome, entonces yo les digo:_

_-Chica después podemos ver mi caso, puedes prestarme algo de tu ropa Lynn?_

_-Bueno...vamos a mi cuarto._

_Entonces me dirijo al cuarto de Lynn y Lucy para que me dé algo de ropa._

_Mientras tanto en el pasadizo le dice Lola a Linky:_

_-Por qué pensaste que era Lana?_

_-Pues Lana tiene la costumbre de salir sin toalla de la ducha, además era rubia..._

_Entonces todos fueron al cuarto de Lori para seguir hablando sobre lo sucedido y cómo decirles a nuestros padres._

_Ya en el cuarto de Lynn, ella me dio un polo con el número dos porque ella solo es la número uno, me dio un short blanco y zapatillas rojas._

_Me quedaban perfectamente, entonces nos dirigimos al cuarto de Lori para la junta de hermanos, pensé que este momento era lejano, al fin tendré voz, bueno con el debate de la playa y Lactolandia tuve voto pero de ahí solo escucho._

_Entramos y veo que todas y Lincoln me miran raro ya que las juntas yo solo hacía compañía, Lincoln me ve y se queda sorprendido al verme vestida de deportista, me puse nerviosa, pero me puse a su lado y le dije:_

_-Hola Linky._

_-Ahhhhhh hola Lily...disculpa por lo de hace rato..._

_-No es necesario otra disculpa._

_-Jejeje es raro hablar contigo así ya que hace unas horas eras una tierna bebé..._

_Eso me hizo sonreír y le dije:_

_-Y ahora que piensas?_

_-Bueno...te ves...bien._

_Solo le sonreí otra vez y le dije:_

_-Gracias Linky...tú también te ves bien._

_Entonces las chicas nos ven raro y Lori nos dice:_

_-Ejem...podemos iniciar la sesión para discutir sobre el problema de Lily, Lisa los puntos a tratar._

_-Bueno unidad fraternal mayor, primer punto a tratar es cómo decirles a papá y mamá sobre esta pequeña circunstancia, segundo punto comenzar a buscar la forma de volverla a la normalidad y tercero tratar de ocultarla._

_Entonces se formó un intenso debate hasta que Lisa dijo lo siguiente:_

_-Bueno unidades fraternales, solo voy a decirles que demoraré algo de seis meses para volver a formar las mezclas, ya que tengo que aislar algunos componentes y sobre lo de ocultarla les propongo el búnker..._

_-Espera Lisa no creí que sea un lugar para una niña, no creen eso, osea en ese lugar oscuro la pobre Lily puede encontrar una araña!_

_-Bueno mejor lo discutimos eso con nuestros padres, Ok?_

_Todos: Ok Lori._

_Entonces llegó la noche y todos estábamos en la sala de pie, escuchando que la puerta se estaba abriendo, detrás de nosotros estaba yo._

_Al vernos nos saludaron, nosotros les devolvimos el saludo, entonces nos dicen:_

_-Chicos qué han hecho?_

_-Respondan a su padre._

_Mis hermanas y Lincoln no podían articular palabras, era díficil decir lo que pasó entonces salgo de atrás, me pongo al lado de Lincoln y les digo:_

_-Lo que tratan de decir es..._

_Se quedan sorprendidos al ver a una chica desconocida ahí, entonces me dicen:_

_-Hola disculpe por no verla señorita._

_-Hola y eres amiga de..._

_Como me ven al lado de Lincoln le dicen:_

_-Hijo por qué no nos dijiste que traería a una amiga tuya?_

_-Disculpa nuestros modales chiquita, cuál es su nombre?_

_Los miró con alegría y les digo:_

_-Me llamo Lily_

_-Te llamas igual que mi hija menor._

_-Ay dulzura eres igualita a ella._

_Entonces Lisa de una manera sería les dijo:_

_-Padres ella es Lily._

_-De qué hablas Lisa?_

_-Papá te estoy diciendo que ella es Lily Marie Loud._

_-Que?!!!_

_Entonces le muestran el vídeo y se quedan muy sorprendidos, me miran y ven mi foto de bebé, lo hicieron como diez veces, Lori les dijo los tres puntos que discutimos, mamá hablo:_

_-Bueno Lisa trata de encontrar algo para revertir los efectos y sobre donde va a estar creo que tendremos que mandarte a la escuela..._

_-Pero a qué grado debe ir nuestra pequeña Lily?_

_Se ponen a pensar y Leni dice:_

_-Qué tal si se va al salón de Linky, ya que ellos parecen de la misma edad y decimos que es una prima lejana? Lo siento creo que es una mala idea..._

_Entonces papá le dice:_

_-No Leni es una buena idea, es la mejor idea que he escuchado._

_-Gracias papá._

_Papá y mamá dicen:_

_-Hasta que Lisa encuentre la forma de volver a la normalidad a su hermana que ahora será su prima Lily de Arkansas._

_-Entendieron hijos?_

_Todos les dijimos: Sí papá y mamá._

_Entonces fuimos a cenar Goulash, ya al terminar la cena fuimos a dormir pero antes de irme a mi cuarto Leni me llamo para hacerme unas medidas, me dijo que para mañana en la mañana iba tener lista una ropa para mí, le dije gracias._

_Entonces entré al cuarto de Lincoln, lo vi pensativo y le dije:_

_-Linky...espero que no sea una molestia mi presencia en tu salón de clases..._

_-Nada de eso Lily, solo que es raro verte ya una señorita...además me encantaría poder ayudarte a adaptarte a la vida escolar._

_-Gracias Linky espero ser una buena alumna._

_-Te ayudaré a serlo..._

_Entonces le doy un beso en su mejilla, era mi costumbre darle besos en su mejilla cada vez que me hacía sentir feliz, pero él está vez se sonrojó, salí y me fui a dormir._

_En la mañana siguiente me levanté, al dirigirme al baño me vieron raro, bueno era una bebé unas horas atrás, Leni me dijo que dejaría en mi cuarto lo que me hizo, me olvidé de decirles que Lana y Leni me hicieron una cama provicional._

_Después de bañarnos y cambiarnos bajamos a desayunar lo más rápido posible ya que mamá quería llegar temprano para hablar con el director para que me ponga junto a Lincoln._

_Y llegamos a la escuela y me asignaron el salón de Linky, al entrar fui presentada, me senté al lado de Lincoln, entonces sus amigos me dicen que parecían haberme visto antes, les dije que quizás me confunden, no preguntaron más._

_En el receso Linky me dio un Tour por toda la escuela, era divertido pasar el tiempo con él, yo lo tomaba del brazo, eso lo hacía sonrojarse._

_Y así paso el tiempo, él y yo tuvimos varias aventuras como:_

_Cuando se quedó a oscuras la casa, todo por ver el capítulo de Aargh, bajamos al sótano y tratamos de encender el interruptor, fue algo gracioso confundir los objetos o las sombras con fantasmas._

_Cuando tratamos de hacer una foto perfecta, ya que sus anteriores regalos para el aniversario de papá y mamá fueron dejados en el ático, las chicas se molestaron con los dos pero al final aceptamos que la mejor foto es donde somos nosotros mismos._

_Cuando íbamos a ir donde la tía Ruth, pero yo me hice la enferma y el dijo que me cuidaría, la pasamos genial ese día en el parque paseando y jugando con unos bebés, al final nos pegaron la varicela y tuvimos que ir donde la tía Ruth ya que la también la tenía._

_Cuando necesitabamos la atención de nuestros padres y Linky me dijo que fuéramos con los McBride, todo para que al final papá y mamá nos den cinco minutos para nuestro proyecto de ciencias._

_Cuando junto con él descubrimos unos puntos dulces en Vanzilla, me refiero a asientos agradables, hicimos todo lo posible para que nos dejarán libres esos asientos pero al final nos descubrieron._

_Cuando Lincoln y yo retamos a Lola a no hacer nuestros gustos, perdimos porque yo leí un cómic, es que pasar tanto tiempo con Linky me traspaso algunos gustos, pero al final Lola no resistió vernos así y nos dejó hacer lo que queramos._

_Cuando fuimos de campamento y Lucy nos leyó las cartas a todas por grupo y a mí junto con Linky nos salio una carta de la parca, eso nos asustó, estuvimos asustados hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no siempre se acerta en eso._

_Cuando íbamos ver a Smooch y Luna quería hacer que nuestro primer concierto fuera inolvidable, pero varias cosas nos llevaron a acabar en la estación de policía y que ella tratará de ayudar a sacarnos y después cumplió lo que prometió._

_Cuando creamos nuestro propio comic, y tratamos de enviarlo al creador de Ace Savvy._

_Cuando junto a Lana dijimos que íbamos a liberar a los sapos que iban a ser disecadas, tanto así que el director fue a nuestra casa porque sospechaba de nosotros._

_Cuando Luan nos contrató para ser sus asistentes en Negocios Graciosos, tanto así que creíamos que éramos mejor que ella haciendo reir, el punto es que casi arruinamos su negocio animando la fiesta de una chica emo, menos mal que nos perdono y lo arreglo con un show de mimos._

_La vez que Lori hizo una fiesta pero guiándose de una revista, nosotros tratamos de ayudarla pero ella pensaba que la íbamos a arruinar, pero después se dio cuenta que una fiesta es divertida cuando haces lo que es divertido._

_Cuando Lana y Lola querían ser exploradoras y nosotros queríamos tener sus galletas, para que al final sean de un sabor que no pensábamos que era._

_Todo este tiempo junto con Lincoln sentí que había encontrado mi alma gemela, sentí que no había nadie como él, este tiempo descubrí que es un chico genial, no entiendo como es que no tiene novia, hasta que:_

_Fue el baile Sadie Hawkins, las chicas lo notaron que no había tenido una cita hace mucho y Lynn, Luna, Luan y Lucy le consiguieron una cada una una pareja para el baile de Sadie Hawkins, tuvo que aceptar, al llegar yo lo ayude en darle información de sus citas, aunque me sentía rara al ver a Linky con chicas cerca, al final ella se dieron cuenta de que él había salido con ellas cuatro, pero ellas les cayeron bien sus amigos de Lincoln bailaron con ellos. Lincoln estaba sentado, hasta que ve una mano al frente de su rostro, era la mía y le dije:_

_-Quieres bailar está pieza?_

_Con una sonrisa me dice:_

_-Claro!_

_Y bailamos toda la noche, nos divertimos como nunca, era hermoso ese momento._

_Hasta que fuimos caminando a casa, sin darnos cuenta nuestras manos se entrelazaron, al darnos cuenta de ello nos pusimos rojo pero no separamos nuestras manos por nada del mundo._

_Al entrar a casa, antes de subir, me tomaste mis manos con tus dos manos, te arrodillaste y me dijiste:_

_-Lily estos meses que pasamos juntos, siento que no hay chica como tú, lo siguiente que voy a decir será algo que nace de mi corazón, solo te pido algo, no me odies...Lily, sé que somos familia pero esto que mi corazón me dice es que me he enamorado de ti hermanita..._

_Lincoln se pone a llorar, yo lo levanté y le sequé las lágrimas y le dije:_

_-Tampoco te molestes con lo siguiente que voy a hacer Ok..._

_Y le doy un beso, uno bien tierno, uno que decía todo lo que sentí desde que paso el tiempo con él, agradeciendo mi travesura, por ella estoy aquí con un gran chico._

_Pero ese momento color de rosa se volvió color sangre, debido a que nuestras hermanas nos vieron._

_Lori y Lisa me llevaron a mi cuarto a hablarme de lo que significaba besar a mi hermano, en el cuarto de Lincoln estaban Luna y Lynn hablandole sobre lo mismo, él lo sabía._

_Era de día de un fin de semana, nuestros padres habían ido donde la tía Ruth, ese día nos llamaron a ambos, Lisa dijo:_

_-No sé por qué llegaron a hacer eso pero solo les digo que ya tengo todo listo para que Lily vuelva a la normalidad..._

_-Lisa por qué? Por qué tengo que volver a ser una bebé? Ya me formé una nueva vida..._

_-Silencio Lily, debes volver a la normalidad, por qué eso fue lo que quedamos en hacer y aparte lo tuyo y lo de Lincoln...tienen unos minutos para despedirse._

_Entonces vi a Lincoln Cabisbajo, llorando, entonces lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve a su cuarto, dentro de este le dije:_

_-Lincoln..._

_-Lily...quiero que sepas que lo que vivimos nunca lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, los momentos contigo nunca los voy a olvidar, quedarán en mi corazón...solo quiero decirte que..._

_-Te amo Lincoln, es verdad estos momentos no los cambiaría por nada pero quizás yo los olvide...quiero que sepas que aunque todo cambie, mi corazón solo va a latir por ti...eso lo olvidara mi mente pero el corazón nunca..._

_Entonces le di un beso en su frente y lo abracé lo más fuerte posible, me fui caminando hacia mi cuarto donde Lisa me daría un tubo de ensayo de vidrio, el cuál contenía la mezcla que hacía reversible los efectos dados en mí._

_En su cuarto Lincoln estaba desconsolado mirando al vacío, entonces entra Lynn y le dice:_

_-Linky sabes que es lo correcto._

_\- ...Pero qué es lo correcto?_

_\- ...Ni yo lo sé..._

_-No me arrepiento de lo que pasó...voy afuera a respirar..._

_-Lincoln..._

_Salió a caminar al parque, al llegar se sentó bajo un árbol, ya no quería llorar, de nada servía._

_Luego de un rato se levantó, miró al cielo y dijo:_

_-Te amo Lily._

_Ya iba a irse cuando alguien lo embiste, se golpeó la espalda, estaba muy adolorido, sus ojos estaban cerrados por resistir el dolor, entonces escucha una voz que le dice:_

_-Linky...gracias a Dios te encontré._

_Se sorprendió y dijo:_

_-Lily?_

_-Pues soy la misma._

_-Pero...qué pasó? Por qué tu mano está sangrando?_

_-Lincoln...no quiero volver a ser una bebé, ya me acostumbré a ser una chica de once, a tener problemas de una chica de esta edad, a tener amigos de alguien se esta edad y tener un amor que sea de esta edad...Linky dime, quieres ser mi novio?_

_Entonces me dio un beso, ese beso fue algo tan quimérico y tan real._

_Pero qué paso antes de llegar ahí?_

_Lisa me dio ese tubo de ensayo con el antídoto, me dijo:_

_-Lily solo tómalo y rápidamente los efectos serán revertidos._

_Miro a Lisa con tristeza y le digo:_

_-Lo siento...perdóname..._

_-No es necesario que lo digas, en unos minutos esto nunca habrá pasado._

_-De veras Lisa perdóname por esto..._

_Y con mis mano derecha aplasto el tubo de ensayo, el antídoto se cayó en el piso, pero al aplastarlo lentamente las esquirlas se me incrustaron en mi mano. Lisa me dijo:_

_-Qué haz hecho?_

_-Lo que creo que es correcto hermana, tengo que buscarlo._

_Entonces fui corriendo a su cuarto pero solo estaba Lynn se sorprendió al verme aún siendo una chica, me dijo:_

_-Lily por qué sigues así?_

_-Eso no importa, dime dónde esta Lincoln._

_-Salio a caminar...pero tu mano, qué te pasó?_

_-Eso no importa, voy a buscarlo._

_Entonces corrí hacia el lugar donde íbamos después de la escuela, a un árbol del parque en específico, tenía que ser ese lugar, no me equivoqué._

_Después de separarnos por el beso, me dijo:_

_-Lily tenemos que ir a la casa para tratar tu mano pero...Lily sabes lo que pasará al entrar a casa._

_-Claro y lo soportare a tu lado, siempre._

_-Yo también Lily, Te Amo._

_-Y yo Te Amo más Linky._

_Y nos dirigimos a casa, tomados de las manos, imaginando todo lo que podía pasar, pero eso poco importaba porque mi amor sobreviviría a todo lo inimaginable, todo a través del tiempo._


	14. Sam x Lincoln (1-?)

_Las notas del amor..._

_\- Vamos date valor...que esperas solo es dejarlo y ya...lo haz hecho una vez, aunque resulté con un golpe en el estomago...después de todo un mar de lleno de naufragios, claudicas ante una bella laguna...enserio soy patético._

_Un chico de quince años estaba decidido a dejar algo peculiar en un casillero de una universidad, pero de un momento a otro está perdiendo el valor, se supone que después de todo lo vivido hace cuatro años le servirían de mucha experiencia y ya no tendría ese nerviosismo que causa la primera vez._

_En eso suena el timbre del cambio de hora, salen varios estudiantes de varios salones de clases, todos conversando sobre temas interesantes._

_Entonces el chico deja su carta en el casillero de alguien y mira a ambos lados si hay alguien conocido, se pone su capucha y trata de estar ahí pero sin ser notado._

_Luego de algunos minutos, no más de tres, una chica rubia con un mechón de color turquesa claro se acerca a su casillero, se despide de algunos amigos, mientras gira la manija para poner su clave del casillero dice:_

_\- Esta clase sí que fue agotadora, ya solo queda una hora para ir a almorzar._

_Al abrir su casillero, cae un papel blanco, tomó la carta del suelo, la miró y decía en la parte delantera: "De tu admirador secreto"._

_La chica sonrió, sintió como que era un Deja Vu, creo que sabemos que no es eso sino que la chica reprimió ese recuerdo debido a que la persona se lo había mandado la primera vez no fue realmente correspondida._

_La chica se emocionó y leyó lo que decía:_

_Para la chica con su cabello color cielo:_

_Tan bella, tan hermosa, tus cabellos me hacen recordar las mañanas soleadas, esos amaneceres viendo a mi ventana y apreciando todo el esplendor de aquella mañana._

_Te conozco desde hace tiempo, de veras que no miento._

_Desde la primera vez que te ví me cautivaste, que solo piense en ti es lo que causaste._

_Saber que el tiempo te ha tratado bien es grandioso, si me vieras como me ha tratado a mí es muy gracioso._

_Quisiera decirtelo frente a frente pero temo que tu boca a hacer algo indebido me tiente._

_Con pasión y fervor te escribe tu misterioso admirador._

_La chica no puede salir del trance de la carta, estaba emocionada, nunca había tenido un administrador secreto, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, procede a guardar la carta en su mochila y se dirige a su siguiente clase._

_El chico peliblanco observa de lejos y se alegró de que ella se haya puesto feliz por la carta, eso fue su mejor recompensa por ahora._

_Sin más que hacer se dirige a salir del campus, pero en ese preciso instante, se encuentra con un conocido, esa persona lo saluda y le dice:_

_-Lincoln a los años amigo, cómo has estado?_

_-Hola profesor Hugh, pues he estado bien desde que usted fue a casa a enseñarme he sido mejor, pero cómo está usted y qué tal le va acá en la universidad?_

_-Pues muy bien, no me quejo, sabes ahora soy profesor aquí, enseñó en la facultad de derecho y a ti que te trae por acá amigo?_

_Se puso a pensar en que decirle a Hugh, así que le dijo:_

_-Vine...a visitar a un...amigo, sí un amigo, hace tiempo que no lo veía, y ya lo vi..._

_-Bueno Lincoln fue bueno verte...bueno quisiera preguntarte algo..._

_-Dígame profesor._

_-Bueno...cómo está tu hermana Leni?_

_-Profesor sé que por ella no se fue corriendo cuando pudo, quizo quedarse un rato más pero mis demás hermanas...bueno ella está bien, está ahora trabajando pero dentro de un año ha decidido retomar sus estudios de diseño y confección, está sola...no le vendría mal una visita tuya._

_-Gracias Lincoln, muchas gracias por darme esperanzas._

_-De nada profesor y nos vemos._

_Hugh se fue feliz por ver a su amigo y alumno pero sobretodo saber que la chica que lo cautivo esa vez._

_Luego de haberse despedido de Hugh, Lincoln pensó en su siguiente carta, pero antes dijo:_

_-Es una buena señal, ojalá así sigan las siguientes cartas, espero tomar más valor con las siguientes cartas._

_Entonces se fue camino a su casa, recordando la sonrisa de la chica del mechón turquesa._

_Mientras tanto la chica estaba en su salón de clases, mirando a la ventana, pensando en la carta, entonces se dijo a sí misma:_

_-Quien se habrá enamorado de mí? Ojalá sea alguien agradable._

_Suspiraba y comenzó a prestar atención a su clase._

_Y así pasaron unos días, y el chico estaba otra vez en la universidad y llevando otra vez una carta, la dejó en el casillero, e hizo lo mismo, se quedo esperando hasta que ella la saque._

_La chica al abrir su casillero saco unos libros y dejó otros, en ese instante cayó la carta, ella la levantó rápido, la leyó y decía:_

_Para la chica del mechón turquesa:_

_El mundo es tan pequeño frente a tu gran belleza, no hay día en que no piense en ti, eres la cosa más hermosa que el universo tiene en este planeta._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te conocí, era muy pero muy tímido, aún lo soy pero almenos por la carta lo puedo expresar, pensé que los angeles habían sido expulsados del cielo porque tú estabas con nosotros en la tierra._

_Aunque en ese tiempo tú tenías algo con una persona única, yo no dejaba de apreciar tu figura._

_Eres como el tesoro de un pirata, eres como una orquídea, eres como el talento de una persona._

_Fuiste, eres y serás la chica de mis sueños, te lo dice tu misterioso admirador._

_La chica estaba muy pero muy contenta, la releyó, una y otra vez, no podía creer que su admirador pueda darle tantas palabras halagadoras, se sentía única y especial, lo que no sabía era que ya lo era._

_Y así fueron las siguientes cartas, cada una mejor escrita que la otra, todas poemas, ella pensaba que ya no existía gente romántica, pensó que el amor se había acabado pero no, su admirador le demostraba que aún quedaba amor en este mundo._

_Y paso un buen tiempo, él aún no tomaba el valor suficiente, pero seguía dejándolas cartas._

_Iba a dejar otra carta pero cuando está pasando por el pasillo, se tropieza con alguien, le pide las disculpas respectivas, ella también._

_Cuando se levanta y le iba a alcanzar su libro, se queda sorprendido, era la chica del mechón turquesa, era Sam, la ex novia de su hermana, la chica de sus sueños._

_Ella lo reconoció, se alegró de verlo, hace tiempo que no lo veía, la última vez era un chico pequeño de once años y tierno._

_Él se queda perdido en su mirada, ella le dice:_

_-Lincoln cómo haz estado, hace tiempo que no te veía?_

_Salió del trance, río de los nervios y le dijo:_

_-Hola Sam que coincidencia, es agradable verte, bueno yo me encuentro bien pero tú cómo, estás cómo te va?_

_Ella está muy emocionada de verlo y le dice:_

_-No te gustaría ir conmigo a una cafetería que está afuera de la universidad, ahí podríamos platicar mejor._

_No podía creer que lo haya invitado, entonces le dice:_

_-Claro, me encantaría._

_-Pues que esperamos vamos._

_Y procedieron en ir a la cafetería, mientras caminaban le respondió lo anterior, al llegar pidieron algo ligero y procedieron a conversar._

_Se podría decir que hablaron de casi todo y hasta exagerar, sus risas y sonrisas eran tan naturales, no había palabra que los hiciera sonreír y apreciar el rostro del otro._

_Lo curioso es que Lincoln no era el único en ponerse nervioso, ella también tenía los ratos en que tartamudeaba pero lo ocultaban bien._

_Hasta que ella le hizo una pregunta:_

_-Y...cómo está...Luna?_

_Eso hizo que cambiará su sonrisa a una expresión de tristeza, él comprendió y le dijo:_

_-Ella está bien Sam, ahora está estudiando fuera de Michigan, se fue a California junto a una banda..._

_-Qué bueno...espero que cumpla sus sueños..._

_Noto a Sam algo triste pero le dijo:_

_-Pero Sam, por qué no seguiste en el mundo de la música?_

_-Bueno que te puedo decir, era mi pasatiempo pero no era mi sueño, te soy sincera, nunca pensé en que la música fuera mi forma de vida pero aún sigo tocando, no estoy oxidada._

_-No puedo creer hasta no escuchar que toques jajaja._

_Entonces se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que más decir, entonces dice:_

_-Sam voy al baño ya vuelvo..._

_En eso que se levanta para ir, sin querer su mochila se cae al suelo y como estaba abierta se cae todo lo que tenía adentro._

_Entonces Sam lo ayuda recoger sus cuadernos y hojas, él le dice:_

_-No te hubieses molestado Sam._

_-No es nada Lincoln...qué es esto?_

_Y Sam cogió un sobre pequeño, no era un sobre en sí, era una carta, él le dice:_

_-Sam..._

_Ella ve lo que dice es para la chica de cabellos como el día, Lincoln le dice:_

_-Sam...yo...perdóname..._

_Lincoln ya se estaba llevando llendo pero el brazo de Sam lo detiene y le dice:_

_-Espera..._

_Con una mano lo tenía agarrado y con la otra leía la carta, al terminar de leerla comienza a derramar lágrimas._

_Lincoln se da cuenta y se arrodilla y le dice:_

_-Perdóname Sam, espero que Luna también me perdone, no puedo enamorarme de ti, a pesar de todo tú eres la exnovia de Luna y creo que aún la amas...lo siento si me enamoré de ti, sé que te alegraste por estas cartas pero Luna siempre va a ser tu primer amor...lo sient..._

_Ella lo toma con fuerza y lo besa, él está muy sorprendido pero se deja llevar por el momento que soñó desde hace tiempo._

_Las personas de la cafetería se sorprendieron, algunas parejas que estaban ahí se enternecieron con la escena y se abrazaban._

_Después de varios segundos se separaron y él le dijo:_

_-No entiendo Sam...pensé que tú aún no habías olvidado a Luna..._

_-Tonto cuando recibí tu carta pensé sentí como un Deja Vu pero después recordé lo de Luna pero también recordé que nunca fue correspondido lo de ella, pero lo que haz hecho es lo más romántico que han hecho por mí, Lincoln pero dime quisieras estar conmigo?_

_-Si no te molesta chica del mechón turquesa._

_-Claro que no admirador secreto._

_Entonces se abrazan y recargan sus cabezas en el hombro del otro y suspiran de felicidad._

_Se miran sonrojados, sonríen y salen de la cafetería tomados de las manos como el había esperado por tanto tiempo y ella en el fondo de su corazón también..._


	15. Luan x Lincoln (2-?) (16)

_Sonrisas de dos almas...(16)_

_...Entonces el día se hizo noche, el cielo se torno de un turquesa vida a un oscuro azul de misterio, dos chicos estaban dándose caricias, no unas simples caricias, eran unas caricias que desprendían pasión._

_Cada mano de ella acariciaba y hacía temblar a su chico, cada beso que le daba en sus labios, hacían que él cierre los ojos e imaginé que están solos porque el paraíso ya estaba ahí._

_Era un algo que desde hace tiempo sus corazones pedían, sus intimidades gritaban que necesitaban, tanto tiempo negando ese amor que rompía reglas, al fin se dió._

_Solo fue necesario una pizca de valor, una confesión, una revelación no tan reveladora, pues en su casa sus hermanas sabían que tarde o temprano se iba a dar ese momento._

_Solo queda disfrutar, no es necesario recordarlo, pues hacer eso es una pérdida de tiempo y ellos ya habían perdido mucho..._

_Los besos cambiaban de lugar, no solo labios, rostro, frente, cuello, manos, brazos, no había lugar que no dejarán húmedo._

_Era tanta la necesidad que sus cuerpos casi no pedían permiso a ellos mismos, solo se guiaban al compás del placer, pero sobre todo siguiendo las notas del amor._

_Los cuerpos pedían más, ellos no querían menos, solo un pequeño desvío de caricias y besos, un nuevo lugar para dar amor nacía._

_En el momento que la dejo de besar, la volteo, la abrazó y le daba besos en su nuca, mordía su oreja, besaba su mejilla, ella solo se dejaba llevar._

_Mientras las personas descansaban, ellos empezaban a darle más vida a algo que nunca quizo morir._

_Estaba tan excitada, que de un movimiento se dejó suelto su cabello, ese hermoso cabello castaño claro que parecía color naranja._

_Ni bien soltó el cabello, el chico de cabellos blancos, los hizo a un lado y aprecio más el cuello de su amada, era una piel tan suave, tan tersa, que sus manos no dudaron en desabrochar dos botones de la blusa de su amada, para bajar lentamente la blusa y descubrir sus hombros y un poco de su espalda._

_Sus labios se dirigieron hacia sus hombros, lo único que hicieron fue trasmitir el amor suyo hacia ella, estaba tan complacida, muy complacida, se decía que no se irá de ese lugar, sus sentidos se habían perdido, todo esas sensaciones terminaron por acabar con la cordura de sus sentidos._

_Cada beso, cada lugar, cada milímetro donde sus labios tocaban hacia que la chica de las bromas sonriera y riera por tales marcas ardientes._

_Esos besos en su hombro y espalda la hacían dócil, si el chico quisiera la podría tener en ese mismo instante unida por siempre a él, pero él no era así, el amor que ellos dos emanaban de sus corazones les impedía llegar a la parte definitiva de la intimidad, todo tenía que ser como una danza sin música, un camino sin señalizaciones, un pasillo sin luz donde solo el amor guardado por años era el que generaba todo esos movimientos._

_Ella se desbrochó con lentitud sus últimos botones de su blusa blanca, miró sonrojada a su chico, la volteó hacia el con gentileza, la arrecostó a la cama._

_Admiro todo su rostro, era un rostro hermoso, nada superaba verla así, toda inocente y con una mirada seductora a la vez, ni que decir de su cuerpo era mejor que una escultura del renacimiento, ni los mejores escultores podrían imitar tales facciones, tales lugares que daban una sensación de placer pleno._

_Todo eso lo pensó en un segundo, no había que perder tiempo, entonces ella le toma de las mejillas y lo acerca a ella, él estaba inclinado hacia ella, la chica no dejaba de unir una y otra vez los labios suyos con los de su amado, su lengua tenía que hacer su parte ahora, debía recorrer todo ese sendero húmedo pero delicioso._

_Una mano del chico tocaba la cama y la otra la cintura de su amor, ese amor por el que se guardó, se guardaron, ambos no podían dejar que su primera vez fuera no correspondida, por un tiempo pensaban que no siempre sale lo que quieres pero solo el tiempo les premio con este encuentro._

_Mientras se besaban ambos, ella comenzaba a tratar de quitar la playera de su peliblanco, solo vasto dos segundos, solo eso para despojarse de la barrera que cubría su torso, esa parte de su cuerpo hacia que la chica de sus sueños se deleitara._

_Ella posa su dedo en sus pectorales y va bajando hacia su formado abdomen, lo comienza a acariciar solo con la yema de su dedo, eso le hace sentir un cosquilleo al chico, que solo sonríe de forma tierna a ella._

_Pero el juego de las provocaciones sigue su curso, tomaron un poco de aire, en ese momento ella lo puso a sus pies a él, cambiaron de posición, él estaba echado, ella estaba de pie frente a él, procede a sacarse el sujetador de un solo movimiento, ese movimiento hizo que tragara saliva, sentía como presa frente a su cazador, su mirada de ella decía que le tocaba dar rienda suelta a su pasión._

_El peliblanco admiraba su hermoso busto, eran tan hermoso, hechos a la medida, bendecida por los dioses, querida por la perfección, era una ninfa, una mujer de lo más bella, de eso ya no había dudas._

_Sin pensarlo comenzó a besar todo su torso, lo tomo de los hombros mientras dejaba temblando las partes donde besaba, él solo trataba de no desmayarse de la vehemencia que le ocasionaba._

_Luego sus besos subieron hacia su cuello, lo mordía y succionaba hasta dejar un rastro que indicaba que él era de alguien, de ella._

_Cada vez aumentaba la fuerza de los besos, parecían de desesperación, solo significaba algo, pasar a la siguiente base._

_Estaba sentada encima de él, la tenía abrazada, ella tenía sus manos en las mejillas de él, la excitación estaba empezando a llegar al tope, su boca de ella ya estaba mordiendo los labios del amor de su vida, hasta el punto de tanto entusiasmo sacarle un poco de sangre._

_El dolor no tenía cabida ahí, toda cosa que le quería ocasionar dolor a ambos, la vehemencia impedía tal cosa._

_Solo un mínimo contacto visual fue suficiente para entender que necesitaban avanzar a lo otro._

_Se quitó su pantalón, se quitó su falda, lo tiro donde cayera, lo lanzó detrás de ella, zapatos ya no había desde el comienzo, solo se tomaron unos segundos en admirar la figura del otro, para ellos no había cuerpo tan bello y excitante como el de los dos._

_Se quitaron los últimos rezagos de prendas, se quitó su boxer y lo dejo caer abajo de él, ella se quitó lentamente sus bragas, esa lentitud fue aproposito, quería darle una provocación, la cual funcionó._

_Se dirigió a ella y le beso el cuello mientras la abrazaba, ella estaba perdiendo una batalla interna, su último lado de racionalidad perdía contra todo un batallón de libido, ella no quería pero su actitud cambio ahora ella quería tomar la iniciativa, empujó a Lincoln contra la cama, quizo levantarse pero ella de nuevo se sentó encima de él comiendo lo a besos, cada segundo que pasaba también su cuerpo se quería convertir en pasión._

_En un momento Lincoln se sienta encima de la cama y se dirige al respaldar de la cama, Luan lo sigue pero dándole besos, cuando se recarga en eso, pone a Luan frente a él y comienza a llenar de besos su espalda, su nuca, sus hombros, su cintura, sus brazos, sus muslos, sus piernas, varios lugares temblaban al sentir solo el aliento y la respiración de aquel chico._

_Entonces ella ya no quería esperar más, él tampoco y ella se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en sus labios mientras lentamente ella se acostaba con su ayuda boca arriba en la cama._

_En este punto ambos se miraron, estaban sonrojados, pero la vergüenza ya se había ido, ya de nada servía sentirla ya que estaban en la parte más íntima de una relación._

_Y de ahí todo se hizo un huracán de pasión, no había momento en que jadeara, en que no tomara con fuerza sus cabellos de Lincoln y que no deje de gritar su nombre de Luan, aquel tifón de pasión desde hace tiempo que debía suceder, esa marea de amor no parecía que iba a terminar._

_Cada embestida tenía el respaldo de cada caricia y beso dado anteriormente, las barreras del incesto ya estaban hechas polvo, esta nueva sensación terminó por sedimentar la pared del amor prohibido, la palabra incesto ya no era un impedimento._

_Estaban en el mejor momento, sus intimidades tenían mucho que hablar, ese diálogo eran los jadeos, gemidos, embestidas, mordidas en el cuello._

_Su miembro de Lincoln no dejaba de entrar una y otra vez en la poza del placer de Luan, no quería irse de ahí sin tener algo de ella._

_Luan no podía creer que ese momento tan anhelado este pasando, su poza del placer recibía la visita del miembro de su amado, ella no quería terminar esa sensación, sus sentidos estaban muy sobrecargados, cualquier sensación era dirigido a sentir placer._

_Ya pasaron minutos de que sus movimientos están sincronizados como un nado olímpico, él le susurra al oído que no puede aguantar más, ella en ese momento no era Luan, era un cuerpo que deseaba con ansias ser uno con su amor, con su chico, con su novio...con su hermano..._

_Solo atinó a hacer que se callara dándole un beso apasionado en sus labios, entonces entendió que ella lo quería tener tanto como él no sacarlo de ahí._

_Entonces solo vasto con unos segundos para soltarlo, se escucho unos gritos ahogados, unos gemidos que se iban apagando, por primera vez sentían que la espera fue muy necesaria, estaban muy agotados..._

_En una casa en la avenida Franklin, dos corazones tenían el mismo ritmo, sus bocas no decían nada, solo sus ojos eran los que hablaban, sus mejillas eran acariciadas por la mano del otro, ese hermoso cabello castaño claro junto con su rostro hacían de ella una musa inspiradora, para Lincoln no habían halagos suficientes para su hermana, es la más bella, la más hermosa, es todo._

_Ambos chicos de dieciséis y diecinueve años, no podían salir de la impresión de que hayan hecho la mejor muestra de amor eterno que hay._

_Ambos sufrieron para llegar hasta ahí, decepciones, engaños, amores efímeros y sobre todo negar ese amor que ahora ya habían demostrado._

_Se preguntaban como pudieron privarse de esta demostración tan placentera de amor._

_Cómo sus cuerpos soportaron estar sin el otro pero eso ya no importa ahora ya saben que jamás deberán negarse está clase de intimidad, ella le dice casi susurrando:_

_-Te amo conejito._

_Él le dice de la misma manera:_

_-Yo te amo más Risitas, ya nunca más sufriremos por amor te lo prometo._

_Luan solo se acerca a él, le da un tierno beso en los labios y le dice:_

_-Ya no nos privaremos de nada conejito, te adoro mi Linky._

_Entonces se recargo en su pecho de él, Lincoln la abrazó de la manera más tierna posible y se durmieron, nadie iba a llegar hasta el día de mañana en la tarde así que el amanecer era de ellos, era la felicidad de dos chicos que nunca más se negarian el amor..._


	16. Lily x Lincoln (2-?)

_No te voy a abandonar conejito..._

_¿Por qué el mundo será así? ¿Si una persona es buena, por qué le deben pagar de esa manera? ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso?..._

_Muchas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, pero las respuestas las tenía desde hace tiempo, él es la mejor persona de este mundo pero no, ellas tenían que utilizarlo, bueno no todas._

_Él era un chico amable, atento y considerado, esas son las principales cosas, no haría daño a ni una mosca, muy comprensivo y más cosas._

_Nuestros padres habían fallecido, todas estuvimos muy pero muy vulnerables, tanto así que todas comenzamos a ver en Lincoln algo que nunca pensamos ver, pensamos en que quizás él era más que un hermano, pensamos que era el amor que tanto alguien buscaba, pues a decir verdad es cierto, es el chico ideal pero..._

_Un día Lincoln estaba consolando a Lori, ella lloraba por dos cosas, primero sus padres no estaban y segundo toda la responsabilidad recaía en ella, se sentía incapaz de poder ser la hermana mayor y la nueva madre para nosotros pero Lincoln le decía que no estaba sola que ella siempre iba recibir apoyo de las demás y él, de nada valía sentirse así, que pase lo que pase todos íbamos a apoyarnos en todo, le decía que ya no llore mientras le secaba lágrimas tiernamente._

_Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón a Lori, a sus veintidós años nunca alguien le había hablado así y apoyado tanto...entonces un día que ellos se habían quedado solos, ella ya no veía en Lincoln un hermano, esa barrera se destruyó cuando él fue su soporte en esta díficil prueba que nos daba la vida y le dijo que la acompañe a su cuarto, él estaba pensativo._

_Al llegar al cuarto, ella le puso seguro, él se sorprendió y le pregunto la razón por la que hacía eso, ella solo le dio un beso en los labios, él se sobresalto pero no opuso resistencia, entonces ella le dijo que no había mejor persona que él para tener su primera intimidad porque era el chico que siempre estuvo atento a ella, que la trato de una manera amorosa._

_Cada vez más ella se acercaba a su hermano, cada vez más le iba tocando su cuerpo, pero él no podía negarselo sabía que estaba muy vulnerable, pero si era lo que quería ella no podía negarselo, enserio que tenía miedo de que ella en ese estado haga una locura como hace un mes que temiendo no dar la talla quizo suicidarse las únicas que se enteraron fueron Lincoln, Leni y yo._

_Lincoln solo quería lo mejor para sus hermanas y no se lo negó, tomo todo el valor para darle la mejor tarde de su vida._

_Y sí fue la mejor demostración de amor, Lincoln era un inexperto como ella pero era tanto su afán de darle los motivos para que no recaiga en lo anterior dicho, que por un momento lo hizo más por pasión que por compromiso._

_Fue una larga tarde, entre jadeos, mordidas, besos en regiones inesperadas, movimientos eróticos, todo fue casi como llegar a la cima de una gran montaña, al final quedaron abrazados, ella lo abrazaba y le daba muchos besos en su rostro, lo halagaba, él también le dijo que la primera vez siempre debe ser con la persona especial, ella se sonrojo, y se durmieron hasta entrada la noche, grave error._

_Lori al despertarse, sintió algo en su mente, algo que el ardor del momento no dejó salir, no dejó que hable y eso era la moral._

_Al ver a Lincoln al lado suyo se sintió mal, sintió que se aprovechó de su hermanito, en eso abren la puerta de su cuarto y entra Leni y da un grito, en ese instante todas fuimos a ver qué pasaba._

_Mis hermanas se quedaron impactadas al ver tal escena, Lori no sabía que hacer, Lincoln al sentir que Lori se movía, se despertó y se quedó petrificado al ver a sus hermanas apreciando esa escena, entonces Lynn salto hacia Lori y le dijo que era una aprovechada, que como pudo hacer eso, a Lincoln le dijo que como pudo hacerle eso a su hermana._

_Luan y Lana intervinieron y tomaron a Lynn de los brazos y la llevaron a donde estaba._

_Yo por mi parte no entendía nada aún, solo veía que ellos estaban como que jugando a ser papá y mamá, Lisa recién se dio cuenta de la escena y me saco de ahí._

_Esa noche, fue una larga velada de discusiones, regaños por doquier, palabras duras sobraban, insultos no tanto, yo solo lo escuchaba desde mi habitación._

_En sí solo una no regañaba con motivos a Linky, esa era Leni, ella entendía la situación de Lori, llegó a la conclusión de que era lo más común ver en Lincoln a alguien que siempre iba a estar para ellas, en verdad Leni esperaba ser la que se llevara la primera vez de nuestro hermanito._

_El tiempo pasó y desde ese instante algo en ellas cambió, después de escuchar las razones de Lori, se quedaron pensando en ello, Lincoln se volvió más callado, Lori se sentía muy culpable, por eso decidió que ahora ella le tocaba consolar a Lincoln pero alguien se le adelanto, fue Luna._

_Luna trataba de hablar con Linky pero él decía que no se sentía bien, aunque en el fondo decía que había hecho bien porque almenos Lori volvió a ser la misma._

_Entones Luna espero la madrugada y con una palanca, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Linky, al entrar lo encontró, muy mal, con una mirada perdida, entonces ella lo abrazó, solo le quedó corresponder, en ese instante Luna pensó en algo que la devoraba internamente, algo que desde el relato de Lori le mataba de las ansias, en ese instante le dio sentido a todo, y sin esperar lo beso a Lincoln, estaba tan débil mentalmente que no dijo nada, pensó que era lo mismo que Lori, estaba mal psicológicamente pero lo hizo con Luna, no era la primera vez de ella pero lo que Lincoln le hizo sentir lo que ni Sam ni George pudieron lograr, era una mezcla entre placer y compromiso, Luna nunca pensó que su hermano pudiera hacer maravillas con sus labios, él nunca pensó ver ese lado salvaje de Luna, antes de seguir, le puso seguro a la puerta, sonrió y lo que pasa en la habitación del albino se queda en la habitación del albino._

_Ya en la mañana con los rayos del sol cayendo en el rostro de ambos pecadores, él fue el del remordimiento, ella no, estaba contenta, jamás pensó que Lincoln era bueno en la cama, pensó que seguro le iba a dar lecciones mientras lo hacían pero fue lo opuesto._

_Él no salía del trance hasta que Luna lo abrazó y le dio las gracias._

_Al ver la expresión de su hermana Luna, no puso más que darle una sonrisa, ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió contenta de la habitación de su amado peliblanco._

_Ella al entrar a su habitación se quedó sorprendida al ver a casi todas sus hermanas, menos a mí y a Lori._

_Ya sabían lo que había pasado, Lucy estaba en los ductos de ventilación, ella vio todo, al bajar de ahí, se llevó la sorpresa de que Lynn la estaba esperando para que le diga que vió, se lo dijo, ella solo llamo a todas sus hermanas que estaban despiertas._

_Le recriminaron lo hecho, ella se escudó diciendo que Lincoln era el indicado, todas le dijeron que estaba mal, pero lo decían sin convicción, ellas ya no podían negar lo que empezaban a sentir por su querido hermanito..._

_A los meses Lori se empieza a sentir rara, va al hospital a hacerse un chequeo y termina con la gran sorpresa de que está embarazada, la felicidad y la culpa la ponían en jaque, solo sabía algo y eso era que le iba a dar la gran noticia a Lincoln._

_Al llegar a la casa estaban todas pensativas, Lori las saluda y ellas le devuelven el saludo, yo estaba arriba con mi hermano, estábamos jugando, ella al subir y vernos interactuar así, se dio más valor y lo abrazó a Lincoln y él se sorprendió y la abrazó también, entonces ella toma su mano y la pone en su vientre y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, él no sabe cómo reaccionar, está entre la inmensa alegría y la inmoralidad._

_Solo abraza con fuerza a Lori y llora, ella capta todo lo que está pasando Lincoln y lo abraza igual._

_Tuvieron que dar la noticia, las expresiones de mis hermanas no se hicieron de esperar, eran de celos, demasiado celosas, hasta yo estaba igual, pero la que más sufría era Leni, ella lo adoraba con toda el alma y él no le correspondía aún._

_Al final los felicitaron, ocultando sus lágrimas. Si pensarlo otra vez paso el tiempo, Lori dio a Luz a la pequeña Loan, era una rubiecita muy tierna, todas por un momento pensábamos que todo iba a ir bien hasta le Luna regreso después de unos meses de estar con su banda, al verla nos dimos cuenta de algo, su vientre era prominente, no hubo necesidad de preguntar, Lori por un momento sintió la daga de la traición pero recordó que Lincoln haría todo por sus hermanas._

_Luego de que Loan naciera a los meses Luna estaba en las mismas, pasaron los meses y teníamos a dos lindas bebés en casa...pero una linda rubia sufría por el amor que aquel chico correspondió a sus demás hermanas las cuales recién veían en él al amor que nunca te iba a dejar._

_Un día que todas salieron al centro comercial con las bebés Loan y Lyra, ella se quedó sola en la sala, Lincoln se quedó pensando en buscar otro empleo, entones Leni se arma de valor y entra al cuarto de Lincoln._

_Lincoln se sorprende al verla pues su rostro mostraba unas lágrimas que él no le gustaba ver, la abraza y le dice que sucedió, ella le pregunta si la quiere, él se sorprende por la pregunta y le dice que la quiere y mucho, pero ella le recrimina que si la quería mucho, entonces ¿Por qué no se lo demostró como a Lori y Luna?_

_Él estaba muy sorprendido, no quería hacer eso pero al ver a Leni así, sintió la gran necesidad de no verla jamás llorando, entonces con ella y alguien más fue donde él tomó la iniciativa, la beso con un gran anhelo pero de donde venía ese anhelo, ni el lo sabía._

_Ese momento se volvió mágico para ambos, las caricias, los besos que encendían el motor del amor, cada beso...ella se sentía la mujer más amada del mundo, él se sintió el hombre más querido del mundo, aún no sabía la razón, pero su corazón decía que debía dar lo mejor de sí, en ese instante, ver el rostro de Leni sin lágrimas y con una tierna sonrisa y recargada en su pecho no tenía comparación por el momento._

_Sintió que esa entrega fue diferente a las demás porque al final no estaba con pizca de remordimiento, pero aún no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y solo trato de hacer especial ese momento a Leni._

_Pasó el tiempo y Leni sentía los primeros síntomas del embarazo, mis demás hermanas estaban tristes, no podían creer que Linky no las correspondiera._

_Nació la pequeña Liena, era una bebé tan tierna como su madre, sus demás hijas también eran hermosas. Pasó un año todas estábamos relativamente recuperándonos por todo lo pasado en años anteriores, ya el recuerdo de mamá y papá no nos devastaba, aceptamos su partida de ellos después de años._

_Un día Lincoln venía de trabajar en Burpin' Burguers, la casa estaba sola, todas habíamos ido a hacer nuestras cosas, bueno yo acompañe a Leni junto a mi sobrinita Liena, pero un llanto se escuchaba en un cuarto, él subió para saber de quién era esos lamentos, su sorpresa fue ver a Luan encima de una silla y con una soga, ni bien captó la escena se lanzó contra ella._

_Solo le quedó abrazarla, tratar de acallar esas tribulaciones, no le quizo preguntar la razón aún, solo quizo tratar de que ella vuelva en sí, le recordó a Lori, pero Lori no había llegado tan lejos, sino hubiese llegado...pero llegó._

_Al tenerla cara a cara sintió que ella sufría y mucho pero de qué sufriría alguien que siempre está pendiente en sacar una sonrisa o una carcajada, pues de amor un amor que nació cuando comprendió que Lincoln era un gran hermano pero sobretodo un gran hombre._

_Se acercó al rostro del peliblanco, él quería hacer un alto pero ese rostro, esas lágrimas._

_Y las risas, las risas nunca deben irse, cada beso en su rostro, en sus labios, en su busto, en su abdomen, hasta llegar a un punto y marcar el camino a la plenitud del sexo._

_La abrazaba, ella ya no lloraba, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no quería arruinar el momento con un mal chiste, Lincoln no quería remordimientos porque sus hermanas ya sufrían bastante._

_Mese después Lynn le dijo a Lincoln que la acompañe a un entrenamiento, él accedió gustoso hace tiempo que no acompañaba a Lynn a uno de sus juegos. Al llegar al lugar lo raro fue no ver a nadie, entonces Lynn le dice que la siga, él solo hace caso a lo que dice._

_Entraron a los vestidores, solo eran ellos dos, a continuación Lynn le dice: ¿Por qué a todas ellas y no a mí? ¿Tengo que estar al borde del maldito suicidio para tener algo contigo? ¿Quieres que ponga en riesgo mi vida para que entiendas que necesito de ti?_

_Lincoln se quedó absorto ante tales preguntas que más eran inquisidoras que otra cosa._

_Lynn le toca el rostro y le dice que acaso ella no puede ser amada también, que no tiene que ella sí._

_Lincoln se siente mal, como le negó tal demostración de amor a su hermana más cercana, a la chica que siempre lo molestaba porque lo quería mucho._

_En ese instante ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso, ese beso se prolongó mucho tiempo, sus manos de ella buscaban tocar y sentir el cuerpo de nuestro hermano, entonces la pasión se apoderó de él y la empujó contra los casilleros del vestuario, la beso como nunca había besado a alguien, sus manos estaban impacientes tratando de darle su playera con el número uno, sin darse cuenta lo hicieron de un forma brusca, como a ella le encanta, los gemidos eran fuertes, se podían escuchar en todo el lugar pero no había nadie para apreciar tal sonido._

_Salieron caminando, y se sentaron en el cesped del campo de entrenamiento, ella con su cabeza en sus piernas de él y acariciando su rostro._

_El ocultaba algo que nadie supo hasta cierto tiempo, desde que lo hizo con Leni, ya no era lo mismo, la buscaba a veces y terminaban haciendolo, así fue durante un buen tiempo, cuando lo hizo con Luan y ahora con Lynn había momentos donde él veía a Leni, eso le daba más ganas de darles placer a las dos últimas._

_Ya cuando las dos se enteraron de su embarazo, Lincoln después de tiempo sintió remordimiento, sintió que traicionaba la confianza de Leni, sintió que le hacía daño, como no, Leni pensó que lo de ella era algo especial al ver como su hermano lo seguia haciendo con sus demás hermanas solo quería pensar que era un mal sueño todo ello..._

_Pero el tiempo pasó y Lincoln con Leni eran pareja a escondidas, nadie sabía que ellos lo hacían varias veces y por placer, salían tomados de las manos cuando iban a pasear con su hija o con su demás hijas, eran los más felices._

_Un día que todas fuimos a Lactolandia, él se quedó con Leni solos en la casa, Liena estaba con nosotras, fue donde él le propone hacer un picnic, ella estaba encantada, siempre soñó con esos momentos, al llegar allí, fue la cosa más romántica que hizo por ella, hasta que el sol estaba ocultándose y se arrodilló frente a ella, saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió y había un anillo dentro, ella se quedó sorprendida, le dijo que si quería casarse con él, ella se lanzó contra Lincoln, mientras lo lenaba de besos le dijo que sí, mil veces sí, era uno de los días más felices de sus vidas._

_Habían pasado meses desde que le pidió matrimonio, no sabían cuando decirnos a nosotras._

_Pero algo trágico sucedió, mientras Leni venia conduciendo en su carro hacia la casa, un carro que iba en sentido contrario la impactó, el conductor estaba ebrio._

_Cuando Leni llegó al hospital, nos llamaron en ese mismo instante, Lincoln fue el primero en ir, cuando salió corriendo no nos dimos cuenta y estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, tomo un taxi y llegó en menos de diez minutos, al preguntar por Leni le dijeron que estaba en sala de emergencias, el fue corriendo allí, paso un tiempo y salieron médicos de la sala de operaciones, él les preguntó por la paciente Leni Marie Loud, el médico en jefe le dijo que lo sentía mucho..._

_Algo en Linky se quebró, nosotras solo llegamos cuando Lincoln estaba arrodillado en el suelo llorando como nunca, no fue necesario que el médico hablara otra vez._

_El día del funeral, Linky estaba destrozado, los días siguientes fue que nos enteramos que Lincoln se iba a casar con Leni, por unos papeles que vi en su mesa, donde iban a cambiar sus registros haciendo creer que no eran hermanos para casarse civil pero sobretodo religioso._

_La casa fue silenciosa durante los siguientes meses, si había ruido era por Loan, Lyra, Liena, Liby y Lacy._

_En esos seis meses nosotras no sabíamos cómo hacerlo sentir mejor, queríamos apoyarlo pero se encerraba en su cuarto y solo salía para trabajar y ver a sus hijas un rato._

_Hasta que un día que salimos a realizar las compras en el supermercado, Luna regresó de una práctica con su banda y al subir al segundo piso se percató de que la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln estaba abierta, al entrar vio a Lincoln con una navaja queriendose cortar las venas de su mano, ella hizo que botara la navaja de un golpe en su mano, él la miró y se puso a llorar._

_Ella no sabía que él amaba mucho a Leni, entonces le dijo que no llore que Leni no querría verlo así, para ella era su tierno conejito y más cosas tiernas de Leni le dijo Luna a él._

_Entonces Lincoln en su mente pensó que era Leni la que le decía eso y beso a Luna, diciendole te amo Leni, Luna no se sintió ofendida sino sintió que al fin podía ayudar a su hermano, no importa que se imaginara que ella era Leni, las siguientes horas fueron de puro placer, cada vez que ella le daba felaciones o era penetrada por él, Leni era nombrada en cada acción, mientras se besaban él lloraba y decía Leni no sabes cuánto te amo._

_Ahí Luna se dio cuenta cuanto fue Leni para la vida de su hermano y cuánto fue él para la vida de ella._

_Al llegar al orgasmo final, se quedaron dormidos, pasaron algunas horas y ella se despertó feliz pero al ver a Lincoln rogaba que ojalá su hermano pueda olvidar el doloroso incidente de Leni, cuando iba a retirarse de la cama del peliblanco, entre sueños dijo: No te vayas Leni, por favor._

_Entonces al ver la expresión de tristeza de su hermano, lo abrazó y le dijo: No me iré Linky. Y se quedó con él hasta que se quedará profundamente dormido._

_Cuando llegamos del supermercado, no había ruido, pensamos que no se encontraba nadie allí, procedimos a arreglar las cosas, fue cuando Luna salió del cuarto de Lincoln y Lyra con Loan la saludan._

_El punto es que nos contó lo que pasó, Lori estaba enojada junto con Lynn porque pensaron que Luna se aprovechó de la situación pero Luna les dijo que Lincoln casi se suicida..._

_El tiempo pasó y Luna dio a Luz a un tierno bebé de nombre Lemmy, ya todas las menores ya no éramos tan menores._

_Paso el tiempo y las menores excepto yo, repitieron lo que hicieron nuestras hermanas mayores, se acostaron con Linky, cada una consiguió que el peliblanco les diera el placer negado por años, todas al tener su hija de él, hubo una reunión de hermanas, donde no fui incluida, allí quedaron en que cada una se iba a ir de la casa para no hacer sufrir más a su hermanito, ya que ellas estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él pero creían que Linky nunca olvidaría a Leni, para no sufrir ellas pero sobretodo él, así fue cada una se fue con su hija de la casa pero se quedaron en Royal Woods, pero mis sobrinas y sobrino querían tanto a su padre que pasaban más tiempo en la casa de la avenida Franklin que donde vivían sus madres._

_Lincoln comenzó a mejorar, ya no lloraba por las noches, eso asustaba a Liena, pero yo le decía que su padre mejoraría, ella solo me abrazaba, todos los domingos Lincoln siempre va a la tumba de Leni a ponerle flores, junto con Liena y alguna de mis sobrinas lo acompañabamos._

_La única que no se fue de la casa fui yo, siempre me trataban como la que no entendía nada, pero era la que más comprendía la situación de la casa._

_En estos momentos que no estaban mis hermanas, yo soy el soporte de Linky en casa, yo soy la que lo atiendo, soy la que siempre lo recibe con un tierno abrazo la que siempre está para escuchar a mi Lienita y a mis sobrinas y sobrino, al comienzo del relato dije: ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso? Y más cosas pensado que ellas fueron crueles con el pero no lo hicieron de mala manera, en sí lo hacían por él, lo amaban tanto que no salían con nadie porque el las había amado a todas pero a unas más que otras, y salir con otras personas que no fueran él sería una traición al amor que la dió._

_Con el tiempo Lincoln iba dejando atrás el dolor que le traía pensar en su amada Leni, Liena siempre recordaba a su madre pero no sé deprimía como su padre._

_Yo compense todo ese amor que Leni no le llegó a brindar a su preciada Liena, ella me tenía un gran aprecio tanto así que me decía mamá._

_Linky apreciaba mucho que nunca me fui de la casa, que siguiera con él en esos momentos que fueron difíciles._

_Tanto así que Lincoln me invitaba a salir a pasear, a comer, a ver una película, a divertirnos en el parque de diversiones, yo sentía que podíamos llegar a más pero no quería ser el reemplazo de Leni porque para mí ella fue alguien única._

_Hasta que un día estábamos pasendo por el parque y nos fuimos a una zona alejada, cubierta por arbustos, hasta encontrar una casita algo antigua, esa era una zona desconocida del parque, la miramos de afuera, me abrazó, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo: Gracias por todo Lily, no sé qué hubiese sido de mí sin ti._

_Yo estaba muy pero muy sonrojada, solo le respondí diciendole: Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mí tan maravilloso hermano._

_Entonces por su mente pasaron varios recuerdos, cuando mis hermanas se fueron y él se quedó muy pero muy dolido, pensó que al final solo fue usado, pero yo le dije que eso no era cierto que ellas se iban para no hacerlo sentir más triste, cuando él descuido por un tiempo a Liena y yo estuve allí tanto para la pequeña rubia y él, recordó todo las muestras de afecto que le daban cada vez que venía de trabajar o por hacer que no se sientiera solo._

_Se dio cuenta que fui la única que nunca se le insinuó para tener intimidad con él, entonces algo en su pecho le decía que las oportunidades no se presentan dos veces._

_Entonces lentamente se acerca a mi rostro y me roba un beso, no más de seis segundos que para mí fueron eternos._

_Sus manos aún permanecían en mi rostro, mi dedo indice se dirigió a su labio para que no se disculpara por eso, solo le di una mirada tierna y le dije: Te amo conejito._

_Lo siguiente que vino fue sublime, nos besamos por varios minutos, de una manera lenta, en todo el rostro, nuestras manos acariciaban nuestras suaves mejillas, el viento que pasaba no nos daba sensación de frío, esas caricias eran suficientes para volver el invierno primavera, nos sentamos en el cesped, la tarde se iba llendo y venía la misteriosa noche._

_Entonces fue cuando decidimos quitarnos nuestras prendas superiores, la noche era mágica, pero lo de mágica era por el descubrimiento de dos almas que tenían esa chispa que hacía que cualquier cosa tuviera algo especial, algo inexplicable, que solo se debía dejar guiar por la vehemencia del momento y el compromiso de los años._

_Cuando nuestros ojos se cerraban, nuestras manos eran la vision en esa oscuridad natural, las estrellas brillaban al compás de nuestros movimientos, seguían un ritmo único._

_La Luna, parecía guardiana de nuestra lascivia justificada, no dejaba de alumbrar con su tenue lustre las acciones tomadas por igual de nosotros, los amantes._

_Cada mordisco en mis pechos o en mi cuellos encendía el ardor de un cuerpo que nunca había probado el manjar de la intimidad, el placer de lo prohibido, somos hermanos, eso siempre le da el toque especial a la entrega._

_Nos quitamos nuestras últimas prendas, se inclinó hacia mí que estaba echada en el césped, me dio un tierno beso y comenzó a darme una muestra de la mejor fase de la intimidad, yo solo gritaba de placer, pero siempre dándole una sonrisa, me regaló la experiencia de años, me obsequió los momentos que tuvo con mis demás hermanas, en especial las de Leni, mi mente solo me decía que no debía dejar de vivir el momento._

_A pesar de darme el placer que les dio a mis hermanas, el solo tenía en su mente a mí figura, tuvo que pasar buen tiempo para que dejara el doloroso recuerdo de su Leni._

_Pero ahora sentía que podía ser mejor padre para Liena y mejor hombre para mí._

_Estabamos en un punto sin retorno, las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, mis ojos estaban entreabiertos._

_Solo me dijo: Yo también Te Amo Lily._

_Y lo que sentí a continuación fue algo que siempre quedará en mi mente, sentir algo que te recorre por dentro y que te hace sentir única no tiene igual._

_Nos quedamos echado en el césped, mirando el cielo, contando las estrellas, dándonos una sonrisa de felicidad._

_Al regresar a casa, estábamos tomados de los brazos, no nos soltabamos por nada del mundo, ni para abrir la puerta, mientras entrábamos nos dimos un tierno beso y sin darnos cuenta estaban nuestras hermanas ahí._

_Habían llegado hace horas para darnos una sorpresa pero al final fue lo contrario._

_Se miraron y solo les quedó felicitarnos, en el fondo aún seguían tristes por no ser correspondidas pero si Linky era feliz, ellas también lo eran._

_Ya los días eran diferentes, despertar con un beso en los labios, con un tierno abrazo, unas bellas palabras, era lo que se necesitaba para tener una bella vida, saber que no me iba ir de su lado para que ya no sufra..._


	17. Carol x Lincoln (2-?)

**_Ella no sabe lo que pierde..._**

**_Era un día nublado en toda Royal Woods, eran casi las nueve de la mañana un chico de catorce años peliblanco iba apresurado hacia un vecindario, digamos que era de gente acomodada, caminó rápido hacia una casa de color blanco, era una casa hermosa, con un hermoso jardín exterior, se apresuró a tocar el intercomunicador, esperó y por fin una voz femenina le contesta y dice:_**

**_-Buenos días bienvenido a la residencia Pingrey con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?_**

**_-¡¡¡¿Enserio Carol?!!! Desde hace cuatro meses que me haces la misma broma, me ves por las cámaras de seguridad._**

**_-Oye deberías empezar tus mañanas riéndote, ¿No querría eso tu hermana Luan?_**

**_-Bueno ella quisiera recibirme con un pie en la cara y ella reírse, en fin...¿Puedo entrar?_**

**_-Las palabras mágicas..._**

**_-Por favor Carol._**

**_-Las verdaderas palabras mágicas._**

**_-Por favor señorita Pingrey ¿Podría este humilde asistente suyo poder entrar a su grandiosa y fabulosa casa?_**

**_-¡Tú lo haz dicho pequeño!_**

**_Entonces se abre la puerta automáticamente, él pasa suspirando, camina rápido ya que él quiere acabar rápido este día, puesto que es fin de semana y quiere salir a divertirse con sus amigos, además de que tiene planeado algo más también._**

**_Caminó rápido hacia el interior, paso en medio del jardín interno por un camino hecho de mármol, iba con una mochila, iba bien vestido, como trabajador de oficina, al entrar deja su mochila en uno de los sofás de la estancia, se dirige a la cocina y ve a Carol cambiada, estaba tomando café caliente, entonces le guiña el ojo y le dice:_**

**_\- Muy temprano Linky._**

**_-Carol, tengo tus horarios anotados en una libreta, en mi ordenador, en mi portátil y hasta en mi puerta, sé que hoy tienes juego de tenis a las diez, a la una almorzar con tus amigas, a las tres ayudarte en las compras de tu fabulosa casa, ya a las seis acompañarte al muelle a apreciar el mar y por último a las ocho tu cena con tu "amigo" Chester y nada más señorita Pingrey._**

**_-Ayyyyy que considerado eres._**

**_-Bueno Carol tenemos que salir, a lo máximo en diez minutos._**

**_-Ya vámonos Linky, espera...casi me olvidó las raquetas._**

**_Va a su habitación a recoger sus raquetas de tenis, se dirigen al convertible rojo, suben, enciende el auto y rumbo al club de tenis._**

**_Mientras conduce Carol, Lincoln comienza a recordar el motivo por el cual trabaja para la señorita Pingrey._**

**_Fue hace más de cuatro meses cuando la casa ya no era la de antes; Lori, Leni, Lynn y Luna ya habían tomado vuelo y dejado el nido, de los mayores solo quedaban Lincoln y Luan, está última iba a dejar la casa en menos de un año, pero junto con el peliblanco eran el apoyo en la casa dado que tuvieron dificultades desde que se fueron las mayores, pues el restaurante de su padre había sufrido un incidente, pues la competencia había entrado por la madrugada a su negocio e incendiaron una parte la cual se expandió en caso todo el negocio._**

**_Momentos difíciles también fueron cuando a su madre la despidieron del consultorio dental solo por una discusión con un paciente._**

**_Entonces Luan y Lincoln decidieron que debían ayudar a su familia, Luan hizo más formal a Negocios Graciosos, Lincoln busco empleo donde Flips, pero sólo duró un mes, este anciano era realmente alguien avaro, siguió buscando pero nada._**

**_Un día que salía de la escuela, era un viernes, así que se iba al arcade hasta las ocho, pero antes de eso decidió ir a una cafetería a comer algo._**

**_Al llegar se dispuso a sentarse en las mesas que daban a la avenida, entonces al sentarse ve a alguien en particular, era Carol Pingrey, la exrival y amiga de Lori_**

**_Lincoln se acerca a ella para saludarla y le dice:_**

**_-¡Hola Carol!_**

**_La bella rubia se percata del saludo, con una sonrisa se lo devuelve diciendole:_**

**_-¡Hola Lincoln! Tiempo que no te veía, ¿Qué tal?_**

**_-Pues yo estoy bien, hace tiempo que no sé de ti, ¿Qué es de tu vida Carol?_**

**_-Pues, que te puedo decir, después de terminar la preparatoria decidí darme un tiempo para aclarar mis ideas y ver a que puedo dedicarme pero aún no decido, aunque estoy tratando de ayudar a mis padres en organizar sus papeles de sus negocios y eso se me dificulta jejeje._**

**_-Pues quizás pueda ayudarte._**

**_-Me encantaría._**

**_Y así paso la tarde hasta la noche ayudándola a organizar esos papeles, conversando sobre sus vidas, también le dio consejos de como ser más ordenada._**

**_Y ya eran las siete de la noche, no se quejaban de conversar toda la tarde, en eso le cuenta por lo que ha pasado. Carol se sorprende de la actitud madura de Lincoln y Luan, entonces Lincoln le dice:_**

**_-Bueno Carol fue un gusto volver a verte, de veras que fue agradable pasar la tarde contigo._**

**_Carol está sonrojada por las palabras de Lincoln, sin embargo, ella se da cuenta que no es la más ordenada en su vida, en ese instante se le ocurre una fantástica idea, se lo plantea diciendole:_**

**_-Lincoln no te gustaría trabajar para mí?_**

**_-¿De veras Carol? Sabes que no he terminado la escuela y aparte, ¿En qué podría trabajar para ti?_**

**_-Pues podrías ser mi asistente._**

**_-Suena tentador..._**

**_-Linky no es ni para que lo pienses, la paga será buena y además vas a trabajar para mí, será divertido para ambos._**

**_Lincoln no lo pensó más de cinco segundos y le dijo que aceptaba, Carol gritó de felicidad, ella sabía que Linky sería de confianza y un gran asistente._**

**_El tiempo le dio la razón, Lincoln fue un gran apoyo para Carol, era su Alfred y ella su Bruce Wayne, aunque ella no tenía nada de sería._**

**_Lincoln al lidiar con diez hermanas, sabía que decirle a Carol, que debía hacer, que era bueno..._**

**_Linky la ayudaba en organizar sus horarios, era muy bueno en eso, al tener a las diez hermanas, y que cada una tenga una actividad donde debía asistir, era muy fácil para el tratar con las actividades cotidianas de Carol._**

**_Bueno ahora estaban llegando al club de tenis y Lincoln dijo en su mente que Carol fue de gran ayuda para él, si supiera que para Carol él fue un súper apoyo en lo perdida que se sentía._**

**_Al llegar Lincoln se va a las gradas a mirar su juego de la rubia, así pasan las horas, Carol terminó muy cansada ahí estaba Lincoln con una bebida energizante lista para que la bebiera la señorita Pingrey._**

**_Carol apreciaba siempre sus atenciones de él porque el peliblanco era así siempre, no era necesario un trabajo para que sea alguien muy considerado y atento._**

**_Recordó cuando Lincoln trabajo la primera semana para ella, sus padres al visitarla, ella vivía sola, pensaron que Lincoln era su novio, su madre le dijo que sino era muy menor para ella._**

**_Ambos se quedaron algo incomodos pero no negaban que harían un buen equipo._**

**_Después de eso se dirigieron a el almuerzo que tenía programado con sus amigas, Carol le decía a Lincoln para que comiera junto a ellas pero no quería incomodar, así que Lincoln se iba aún restaurante chino, pedía para llevárselo y tranquilo comía en el auto esperando a la rubia._**

**_Las veces que almorzó con ellas, les cayó muy bien, hasta hizo sonrojar a una que otra, sus amigas le decían a Carol que quisieran un novio como Lincoln._**

**_Después de terminar de almorzar se despidió de ellas, se dirigió a su convertible y le dijo que ahora les tocaba hacer las compras en el supermercado._**

**_Ambos se divirtieron, cada vez que iban ahí era para matarse de risa ya que Carol bromeaba con cada cosa que metía al carrito, Lincoln no se quedaba atrás, también le jugaba bromas a Carol, esos momentos eran maravillosos, ella no se daban cuenta de lo compatibles que son._**

**_Terminaron todo eso a las cuatro y media, metieron todo al auto y se dirigieron a dejar todo en la casa._**

**_Después de dejar todo, subieron de nuevo al convertible y fueron rumbo a la playa, específicamente al muelle, cerca al faro, se sentaron en unas bancas y apreciaron las olas del mar, veían como la marea subía, Carol no sabía la por la que se sentía feliz con Lincoln, él estaba igual, a veces sentía que Carol era realmente alguien muy especial, pero no comprendía tanto eso._**

**_Ya después de platicar un rato, ella se despide de Lincoln ya que su turno terminó, le deseo lo mejor en su cena con su "amigo"._**

**_Ella le dio las gracias y se despidió con un beso en su mejilla, ese beso se sintió distinto no sabía el por qué._**

**_Lincoln se fue a una joyería a comprar una linda pulsera para regalársela y declararse a Cookie Harland, iban a salir hoy, estaba nervioso._**

**_Carol fue al restaurante, su amigo Chester la esperaba afuera, se saludaron, entraron y pidió la reservación._**

**_Conversaron de todo, pero ella no sentía esa chispa como lo era al entablar conversación con Lincoln, pero ella pensaba que era porque se adelantó en conversar de todo con Linky, ella tenía en mente en que se le iba a declarar su "amigo", lo conocía de hace mucho, era alguien genial pero Chester le dice:_**

**_\- Carol, fue genial conocerte, pasar gratos momentos contigo pero no creo que podamos llegar a más._**

**_-¿Por qué lo dices? He estado esperando por años para que te me declares y ahora me dices que no podemos avanzar._**

**_-Carol...conocí a alguien más, es una chica super especial, no tomes a mal eso pero tú también eres especial solo que yo no sé apreciar eso de ti pero creo que alguien más lo aprecia...sé que encontraras a alguien especial para ti Carol..._**

**_Carol se para y se va del restaurante, estaba ilusionada con que Chester le pidiera ser su novia formalmente porque ellos eran como amigos con derechos, deja su auto aparcado en el parque y se pone a caminar en eso..._**

**_Lincoln ya tenía la pulsera, había quedado con Cookie en verse en el parque, llegó la tierna galletita, se pusieron a platicar de todo, era tan hermosa Cookie que Lincoln se perdía en su mirada, hasta que era el momento de decirle que quería ser más que su amigo, al decirle eso, ella le dijo:_**

**_\- Linky lo siento pero no eres mi tipo pero no te pongas triste encontraras a alguien, de veras...¿Aún podemos ser amigo no?_**

**_-Claro Cookie, amigos._**

**_Ella se despidió de su amigo y se fue a su casa, Lincoln estaba triste, saco de su bolsillo la caja donde estaba la pulsera, la miró y suspiró._**

**_Ya cuando iba irse alguien lo tomó del hombro era Carol, ella había visto todo, Lincoln lo dedujo y le dijo:_**

**_\- Bueno...creo que hoy no ha sido mi día._**

**_-¿Podras creer que el mío tampoco?_**

**_-Me sorprendes._**

**_-Bueno yo primero y tú después._**

**_-Ok._**

**_Y cada uno contó lo que le había sucedido en su cita, solo miradas tristes se daban entre ellos al contar sus acontecimientos de esas horas, entonces Carol le dice a Lincoln:_**

**_\- Que noche la nuestra, de veras que me sorprende que ella no esté contigo._**

**_-A mí también, llevaban tiempo._**

**_-Pero él conoció a alguien más..._**

**_-Las vida no es perfecta Carol pero contigo es genial y divertido pasarla, haces todo especial._**

**_-¿De veras Linky?_**

**_-Claro Carol._**

**_-Sabes desde que me ayudas como asistente descubrí que eres un chico maravilloso, atento, amable y muchas cosas._**

**_-¿Enserio piensas eso de mí?_**

**_\- Sí Linky si pienso eso de ti._**

**_Entonces esas palabras les llegaron al alma, no podían creer que ambos apreciarán algo que ellos mismos no veían._**

**_Solo dejaron que el momento sea el guía de sus sentimientos, dejaron que sus latidos y miradas dirijan sus labios hacia el del otro._**

**_Y se dieron un beso, no más de seis segundos, fue suficiente para decir lo que cada uno sentía del otro._**

**_Se quedaron sorprendidos pero después sonrieron, su media naranja siempre estuvo en sus narices, pero recién se dieron cuenta, Lincoln le dice:_**

**_\- Perdoname Carol pero no pude..._**

**_-Yo tampoco Linky, solo sentí que mi corazón lo pedía y yo lo anhelaba desde hace buen tiempo._**

**_-No sé qué decir Carol...pero tuvo que pasar esto para decirte que tú me gustas, eso era lo que no entendía._**

**_-Linky el descubrimiento es mutuo, yo también no sabía que era lo que sentía al estar contigo pero me alegra de que ahora lo sé._**

**_-Entonces Carol...sé que es rápido decirtelo pero quisieras..._**

**_\- Sí, sí quiero Linky, quiero ser tu novia._**

**_-No me dejaste terminar pero me haces muy feliz._**

**_-Pero Linky no debes darle algo a tu novia?_**

**_-No sé que pueda darte ahora._**

**_-Pues podrías darme lo que hay en esa caja._**

**_-No sé si dártelo, era para Cookie y si te Lo doy creo que sería una ofensa para ti ya que no quiero que seas la segunda opción..._**

**_-Tonto, si viene de ti, nunca pensaría eso, entonces..._**

**_Lincoln le pone la pulsera en su muñeca, ella sonríe alegre y cierran el momento con un tierno beso en sus labios._**

**_Era un día soleado en Royal Woods, un chico peliblanco caminaba apresurado, se dirigió a un lindo vecindario, al llegar a una cada con un hermoso jardín externo, presionó el botón del intercomunicador y dijo:_**

**_\- Buenos días Carol._**

**_-Buenos días, bienvenido a la residencia Pingrey, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?_**

**_-Carol, ya van más de dos años y me sigues jugando la misma broma, ¿No te cansas de dejarme esperando?_**

**_-Nunca jajaja y bueno las palabras mágicas._**

**_-Por favor señorita Pingrey déjeme entrar._**

**_-Las verdaderas palabras mágicas._**

**_-Amorcito, mi vida, mi cielo, ¿Puedo entrar y pasar un día maravilloso contigo?_**

**_-Awwww eres tan tierno cuando te tengo esperando, pasa Linkinton._**

**_-Lola sí que te cae bien._**

**_Entonces Lincoln pasa, y se dirige a ver a su jefa y novia la señorita Carol Pingrey, la chica más especial y hermosa del mundo..._**


	18. Lola x Lincoln (1-?)

**_Caminando sobre los días..._**

**_Pasos se escuchan a lo lejos, tap, tap, tap, ese es el sonido de las pisadas._**

**_Hija de Venus, bendecida por el astro Rey, suave como una nube, porte de muñeca, tu sonrisa irradia paz aunque tus palabras a veces pueden ponerla en jaque._**

**_Escuchas las pisadas cada vez más cerca, por instinto corres hacia el hermoso pensil._**

**_Entonces caminas sobre el lindo pasto, la brisa pasa por tu níveo rostro._**

**_Escapas de los pasos, cual foráneo ente que hace fortuita su aparición._**

**_Lo consideras a veces chabacano, campestre, hasta astroso para ti pero siempre exultante y tratándote con deferencia incondicional._**

**_Paradigma de nos, aunque a veces tratado con desdén por sus cosas, nunca se deja cejar por el sino._**

**_Era la temporada del estío, los pasos aún se oían todavía en sendero que pasaste dejando rastro de tan bella efigie._**

**_Realeza de un relato quimérico que hasta en los tiempos difíciles siempre sabe cómo convertirlos en algo vano._**

**_Pero sus pasos aminoran la acotada distancia, entonces cada vez más resuena su risa en tus pensamientos._**

**_Solos unos pasos, tap, tap, tap, unos brazos dan la vuelta a tan bello ser._**

**_No hay óbice que impida el tan lejano acercamiento, eres muy melindrosa, ataviada, indócil unas de tus tantas cualidades por las que aquel chico se hacinaba hacia ti._**

**_Solo su rostro rozó tu piel que para él es tan diáfana, tu corazón solo decía que esos instantes debían ser arcanos frente a la casta._**

**_Para dos personas nunca fueron pitonisas en lo del otro, lo que sentían sería algo tan utópico, para el lugar en donde nacen las mejores cosas que le han pasado a la humanidad._**

**_El solo atiza tu alba mejilla, sentados en la penumbra de un árbol que estaba a pasos de un ahora premeditado amor._**

**_Ir a tiempos donde eras alguien adusta, es para apreciar que tanto a cambiado tus intenciones hacia tu garbo caballero._**

**_Donde los gritos del sol no llegaba, él siempre con una actitud locuaz, mientras que tú con una actitud lacónica, solo atendías a tan inconcusos encomios._**

**_Pero tú querías llegar al meollo del asunto, estabas rendida ante tantos ambages._**

**_El azar no se sabe si fue un aliado o alguien con quien bregar, pues era eso o a lo que el destino quisiera._**

**_Mejor era adjudicar a los sentimientos mostrados tal hazaña digna de un bizarro caballero que se podría comparar a las del Sid o el rey Arturo._**

**_Ese momento, junto con el trance en que tus ojos hacían caer a tu cabellera de melena de color del oso que vive en los puntos más gélidos de este mundo._**

**_Esos momentos eran eternos, no había segundo donde el suave rose de esos labios lo hiciera dudar no de hacerlo sino de la duración de ello, podían ser acaso segundos, minutos o que sabremos._**

**_Estos momentos eran el Eliseo, para dos almas que deseaban no desperdiciar el tiempo en cosas anodinas._**

**_Lo medular de la escena era que ambos disfrutaran ese hecho tangible, que solo el pasar de las décadas hiciera de eso algo imborrable de la memoria de la realeza quimérica._**

**_El bello color verde hacía que no dejarán ni un segundo de darse el aliento definitivo, el bello color turquesa del techo del mundo hacía que solo tratarán de ver si en sus colchones blancos habían imágenes idénticas a ustedes._**

**_Pero solo disfrutarían ese momento, siempre y cuando siguiera siendo algo recóndito._**

**_Él no iba a dejar que ese paraíso diera paso a un averno de rechazo, paladín de sus promesas, jamás iba a hacer que sufrieras._**

**_Tenlo por seguro princesa que tú caballero nunca dejaría de quererte y protegerte, y se escuchaban otros pasos del exterior, tap, tap, tap..._**


	19. Lana x Lincoln (2-?)

_Lo que haces es grandioso..._

_Una mañana soleada en la ciudad Royal Woods, perteneciente al Estado de Michigan; una joven chica de overol azul, playera gris oscuro, gorra roja de trece años venía de arreglar un cableado, el dispositivo que daba WiFi a una casa, bueno eso solo fue desconectar y conectar, martillar la madera del piso y reparar el auto de una familia que vivía una casa del centro de la ciudad._

_Caminaba apresurada, muy, muy apurada, pero ¿Por qué? Bueno eso es fácil de responder._

_El día de mañana era una fiesta de despedida para su hermano mayor y único, él ya se iba a la universidad; ¿Qué le podía regalar? Ella quería darle algo muy pero muy especial, ella estaba muy entusiasmada por buscar el presente ideal._

_Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué muy entusiasmada?_

_Muy sencillo de responder, ella...está enamorada de él, ya sé, ya sé, se estarán preguntando, ¿Cómo es posible que sienta eso por su hermano? ¿Estara bien de la cabeza? ¿Se cayó de bebé? ¿A qué hora es la cena? Y muchas cosas._

_Lo de ella viene de lo más profundo de su ser, era un sentimiento tan claro y tan puro._

_Pues bueno vamos a resumir un poco de donde nace el amor de ella..._

_Era una linda mañana en Royal Woods, se enteró de que su hermano en sus clases de biología iba a disecar ranas, convenció a Lincoln de que salvará a las ranas...el punto es que lograron hacer el cometido, ella jamás pensó que Lincoln la ayudaría pero sobre todo entendería sus motivos, con el pasar del tiempo ella comprendió que su hermano era el único chico que realmente la comprendía, la apoyaba, muchas cosas que ella para cualquier mujer le sería muy lindo, hermoso, tierno..._

_Han pasado siete años desde que ella empezó a sentirse enamorada de su hermano, en esos años el la apoyo en su negocio de reparaciones a domicilio._

_Había ahorrado una buena cantidad de dinero más lo último ganado, suficiente para comprar un buen regalo, ella le quería dar un buen conjunto de ropa, unos comics de Ace Savvy, unos tenis geniales y muchas cosas más._

_Al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta con su llave, la casa estaba sola dado que todos habían salido a hacer sus cosas._

_Subió con prisa a su habitación, que ahora era la que le pertenecía a Lincoln._

_Cuando le tocó tener el cuarto de su hermano, para ella las primeras semanas eran estar en el paraíso, aunque aún seguía sintiendo lo mismo pero no tan intenso, para ella era tener el Eden pero sin su Adán._

_Al estar contando el dinero, sonrió, tenía una buena cantidad para comprar lo antes mencionado._

_Entonces tomo el dinero, le dejó más comida a las mascotas de la familia, hasta a Colmillos._

_Bajo, se fue en la bicicleta que recibió de herencia por parte de Lucy, que la heredo de Lincoln._

_Entonces se fue rumbo al centro de la ciudad, pedaleaba de lo más tranquila, sentía el roce del viento en su rostro, se sentía muy libre, pero no del amor a su hermano, a ella no le importaba ser esclava de ese sentimiento._

_Ya después de manejar por media hora, llegó a la ciudad, encadenó su bicicleta a un lado de la tienda de ropa, entró y pidió a una de las chicas que trabajaba ahí que la ayudara a escoger la mejor ropa que había ahí._

_Al escoger la ropa, la chica le dijo que estaba segura que a su novio le iba a encantar lo escogido, Lana solo se sonrojó, la chica le dijo que no tuviera vergüenza, es muy lindo lo que le va a regalar._

_Al terminar de pagar ello, le dio las gracias a la chica que le ayudó y se fue a la siguiente tienda, a la de comics que quedaba a una calle de ahí._

_Al entrar ahí los chicos de ahí se le quedaron viendo, una criatura conocida como mujer entraba a territorio de nerds, ella solo se rió y saco una lista de uno de sus bolsillos, ahí estaba anotado los cómics que Lincoln quizás no tuviera._

_Se pasó no más de quince minutos buscando lo de la lista, esa lista fue hecha por Clyde._

_Luego de comprar unos cinco cómics, se dirigió a la siguiente tienda, la cual era una de zapatos, al entrar ahí, le pido ayuda a un señor alto y algo calvo que se quejaba de estar casado más que con su esposa, sino con toda su familia._

_Le ayudó al final pero quejándose de su vida mientras ayudaba a nuestra pequeña rubia, al final le compró unos buenos tenis y zapatos, le agradeció al señor que le ayudó y salió._

_Tenía en la cesta de su bicicleta, los zapatos y cómics, en su espalda llevaba una mochila, en donde había metido la ropa._

_Entonces emprendió su viaje de retorno, mientras manejaba, vio algo que le haría cambiar su rumbo; un hombre con ropa gris azulado, estaba acorralando en un callejón a un perro, pero este perro tenía collar de identificación, así que el hombre, lo atrapó y lo metió a su auto de la perrera._

_Lana se percató de eso, sin pensarlo más de un segundo, persiguió al vehículo de la perrera._

_Iba sigilosa, el coche de la perrera estaba con una velocidad relativamente lenta, creo que el destino quería que Lana se involucre._

_Al llegar a la perrera que quedaba un poco alejada de la ciudad, solo un poco; entro por una entrada con unas rejas de metal, como siempre, nuestra fontanera estaba preparada, tenía las tenazas de metal para hacer una pequeña abertura en un lado de las mallas metálicas._

_Lo hizo en menos de unos treinta segundos, entro con sigilo, aunque se dio cuenta que sólo había un guardia pero estaba durmiendo._

_Se arriesgo a entrar por la puerta principal, dio pasos lentos y silenciosos, como espía, rodaba por el suelo, se cubría con las paredes, miraba de forma sigilosa a cada entrada._

_Al llegar donde estaba el hombre, se dio cuenta que había muchos perros que tenían en particular algo, todos eran de raza, entonces recordó que en estos meses, en las noticias decían que habían desapariciones de perros, sin dudar, pensó que era una mafia que tráficaba con perros de raza, esperó que el hombre, saliera._

_Estaba detrás de unas cajas que estaban en ese pasadizo, el hombre salió y se dirigió a una oficina que estaba a unos diez metros de ahí._

_Lana entro de forma veloz, los perros la miraron con tristeza, ella sin tiempo que perder, abrió las jaulas, los perros salieron corriendo no sin antes mirarla y agradeciendole la acción moviéndole las colas o ladrandole, ella salió rápido de ahí pero un perro le mordía del overol para que lo siguiera._

_Ella fue donde el perro iba, se dio cuenta que habían más jaulas con perros pero estaban en un laboratorio, junto con el perrito los liberaron, pero en eso el hombre se da cuenta de su presencia._

_Los perros por un momento atacaron al hombre para darle una chance a Lana para que escape, lo logró, sin embargo los perros dejaron de atacarlo para irse de ese lugar._

_Lana corría junto al perrito, entonces el guardia la va a interceptar, cuando derrepente ese perrito junto a otros dos le ganan algo de tiempo para que corra, ella sale por donde se metió, tomo su bici y empezó a pedalear como loca._

_El hombre y el guardia deciden seguirla encienden el vehículo de la perrera y persiguen a nuestra rubia._

_La chica le llevaba grandes distancias pero se aminoraba por la velocidad de la perrera móvil, entonces decide tomar un atajo por el bosque, ellos no dudan en hacer lo mismo, mientras va pedaleando rápido, las ramas que estaban ahí se enganchaban a su ropa y a su mochila, la camioneta demonia todo a su paso, pero Lana no daba tregua._

_Entonces en un tramo se cae de su bicicleta en un charco de lodo, sería divertido sino fuera por la persecución y las cosas que estaba en la cesta._

_Recogío rápido la bici y se puso nuevamente a manejar rápido, llegó ya un tramo donde el vehículo de la perrera no pudo entrar, eso fue un alivio para la rubia pero aún las ramas le fastidiaban el camino._

_Entonces salió cerca a la carretera, y pedaleo hasta poder llegar a su casa._

_Y llegó, muy pero muy agotada, con la ropa un poco desgarrada, con lodo._

_Se acordó de los regalos, al fijarse bien, eso la deprimió bastante, sus presentes estaban deshechos, los cómics mojados por el lodo, los zapatos y tenis arruinados también por ello, pero la ropa que compró estaba con rasgaduras, agujeros, sucia._

_Todo el esfuerzo, el ahorro, el sacrificio, el cariño que puso para comprar tales objetos, se fueron al caño decía en su pensamiento._

_Se sentó en el árbol al lado de su casa y se puso a llorar, lloró como nunca, y eso que ella no era de llorar._

_No sé arrepentía de haber ayudado a los canidos pero no sabía que pensar, solo su llanto afloraba._

_Se quedó minutos así, no había almas en el vecindario a esa hora, se sentía muy pero muy triste._

_Pero todo cambió un poco cuando unos brazos la levantaron y la abrazaron, esos abrazos siempre la ponían alegre, esa acción sincera era una de sus cosas favoritas en este mundo._

_Esa voz le dice: ¿Qué te sucede Lanita? ¿Qué te pasó?_

_Ella le dice: Lo siento Linky, yo quería darte algo bueno pero lo arruiné..._

_Él no entiende lo que trata de decir su hermanita, Lana le cuenta todo lo ocurrido sin despegarse de su abrazo, recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mientras mira hacia un lado._

_Lincoln se queda asombrado por el relato, le viene el recuerdo de las ranas libres, le dice que no se ponga triste que lo que hizo es de gente valiente que está orgulloso de ella pero que no todas las veces va a volver a ser así, pudo ser peligroso, que no se preocupara por los presentes, que apreciaba la acción y que igual se iba a quedar con ellos._

_Ella le decía que no era necesaria tanta deferencia, él como siempre muy comprensivo con ella, le dice que quisiera darle algo en forma de agradecimiento, ya que ella hizo mucho por él y los animales._

_Ella se quedó pensante, parecía salido de una lámpara maravillosa, era como si el genio le concediera los deseos._

_Sus sentimientos estaban dándole ánimos, la razón le decía sin convicción que no lo hiciera, pero ella le dijo que solo quería una cosa, él le dijo: ¿Qué cosa?_

_Solo lo miró a los ojos, le dijo que la miré directamente a los suyos, él solo hizo caso a su petición._

_Entonces esa mirada que iba directamente a sus ojos, que podían ver el alma del otro, esa misma mirada hizo que ella se dejará llevar por el sentimiento de años._

_Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso, un tierno beso, un cálido y sincero beso, un beso que rompía la barrera de lo moral, un beso que demostraba lo que él era para ella en esta vida, algo anhelado y solo hecho hasta hace unos momentos solo en sus sueños._

_Lincoln estaba inmóvil, pero con sus ojos cerrados; se separa de sus labios, lo mira y se da cuenta que no sale del asombro._

_Procede a decirle lo que el beso dijo por mucho, Lincoln solo estaba en silencio._

_Ella le acaricia sus mejillas y le dice que no la odiara, por hacer ello._

_La tomó de la mano, entraron a la casa, se dirigieron al patio trasero, la miró a su rostro y le dijo algo que iba a responderse con facilidad e iba a ser repetitivo, le dijo que si estaba segura de ese sentimiento, le volvió a decir lo mismo._

_Sin esperarlo la besa, ella solo disfruta nuevamente el momento._

_Le dice que lo perdone, ella le dice: ¿Por qué Linky?_

_Lincoln le dice que fue un tonto al no tener el valor de decirle antes, que es un cobarde de primera, que lo perdone por no tener la iniciativa._

_Ella solo sonríe con una felicidad inmensa, no puede creer que él sienta lo mismo que ella, se pregunta si será un sueño o quizás se dio un golpe y nunca salió del bosque._

_Para despejar las dudas, le pellizca en su brazo, ella no hace mueca de dolor, solo quiere disfrutar el momento que casi siempre es en sus sueños._

_Y se ponen a conversar, sobre su futuro, sobre su despedida, sobre la universidad de él, sobre si la esperara, si lo esperara, sobre muchas cosas._

_Solo le queda una cosa, disfrutar esos pequeños momentos hasta que su amado tenga que partir hacia un grandioso futuro; él está preocupado, no sabe lo que le deparara el futuro en estos años que vienen, lejos de su hogar, familia, amigos y de su amada hermana._

_Entonces Lincoln le promete a Lana estar en contacto con ella, visitarla cuando pueda, pero más importante le dice sí está dispuesta a tener una relación a distancia._

_Ella solo le da un beso en su mejilla y le dice que lo esperara hasta el fin de los tiempos con tal de que cuando regrese del todo, pueda estar en sus brazos._

_Finalmente cierran el momento con un tierno beso, prometiéndose que llevarán bien su relación que será a distancia, pero con el amor revelado que se tenían, sera más cercana que nunca..._


	20. Lynn x Lincoln (1-?)

_Esto solo queda entre tú y yo..._

_Cuatro de junio de 1992_

_Querido Lincoln:_

_¿Por qué lo hacemos? ¿Por qué están emocionante hacerlo contigo? ¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga alguien más? ¿Por qué solo te veo de ese modo?_

_Varias incógnitas rondaban en mi cabeza, no puedo negar que me gusta._

_Empezó cuando tú me dejaste entrar a tu cuarto a dormir luego de que me peleara con la duquesa de la oscuridad._

_Tú al principio dudaste de dejarme entrar pero al final accediste; enserio que a tu alcoba le hacen falta balones._

_¿Qué no hicimos esos días que me quedé ahí? Pues no mucho dirían pero en verdad fue la segunda noche que estaba en tu habitación, me comencé a mover de un lado al otro, tú estabas un poco incomodo por mi forma de dormir._

_Me movía tanto que ya estabas por explotar del enojo, hasta que en un movimiento me puse encima tuyo y...mis labios se posaron en los tuyos._

_Te quedaste con los ojos muy abiertos, yo desperté y no salía tampoco del trance, no pude negar que se sentía delicioso, nunca he sentido eso en mi vida hasta ese momento...sabes, lo gracioso es que paso un buen rato para que separemos nuestros labios._

_Al estar fuera del contacto del otro...no sé qué nos pasó pero volvimos a unir nuestros labios, una y otra vez, cualquiera que nos haya visto diría que lo hacíamos de una forma inexperta pero muy tierna._

_Ya en la mañana, ambos estábamos mirando hacia el techo de tu habitación, anonadados, pero al mirarnos se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos y...de nuevo comenzamos a hacerlo._

_Pero un día antes de que vuelva a mi habitación con Lucy, quedamos en algo, que eso solo quedaría en nuestra memoria, que no es posible que se dé para más._

_De veras que dolía decir eso y tratar de hacerlo, desde eso nada volvió a ser lo mismo entre nosotros, cada vez que estábamos juntos, inconcientemente nos abrazabamos, nos dábamos caricias, nos decíamos cosas lindas, apesar de haber quedado en olvidarlo, pero nada de besos._

_Nos hicimos muy unidos pero nada de unir nuestros labios con el del otro._

_Las chicas al comienzo nos veían de lo más raro pero después llegaron a la conclusión de que era lo más lógico, siempre estaba en plan de llamar tu atención, ¿Pero cómo? Simple, siempre te molestaba, siempre terminábamos ayudándonos en todo, me seguías el juego, no te quejabas tanto de que te tratará como saco de boxeo._

_Claro que nuestros abrazos, caricias, lindas palabras no las hacíamos al frente de ellas sino..._

_Nuestros labios estaban en abstinencia de los tuyos y los míos._

_Hasta que un día mamá te dijo que debías hacer deportes, lo gracioso es ver que lo intentabas y siempre terminabas con un calambre._

_Hasta que me pediste ayuda, accedí a tu petición, bueno desde los besos accedía a cualquier cosa que de esos labios salieran, sin pensarlo me hacía dependiente de ellos._

_Cuando fue la primera vez en hacer el cambio de ropa, al sacarte tu indumentaria de fútbol americano, me dio no sé qué ver tu cuerpo desnudo, apesar de que no eras el más atlético, algo hacía que quisiera ver más, entonces me reí de tu cuerpo, tú hiciste una expresión de molestia y vergüenza pero también te reías de eso, hasta que decidí acercarme más a ti, estaba tan cerca de ti pero ya no miraba tu torso sino tu rostro, el contacto visual es algo majestuoso cuando es con una persona que te atrae mucho._

_Nuestros ojos decían: ¿Por qué tu mirada es tan irresistible? ¿Qué tienes que el resto de chicos no?_

_¿Por qué no puedo romper a este encantamiento?_

_Y nuestros labios de nuevo probaron el dulce néctar del otro, solo fueron no más de tres segundos pero para nosotros fueron eternos._

_Solo nos miramos sonrojados, sonriendo, solo dijimos: ¡Nos vemos!_

_Ambos en nuestras mentes decíamos lo tonto que fuimos al decir eso, pudimos decir cosas lindas como lo hacemos desde desde hace un buen tiempo._

_Terminé de suplantarte por ese día, fuí otra vez a ese árbol donde estabas, te tomé del brazo y te llevé detrás del árbol, me quité el casco y nos besamos de nuevo._

_Este beso duro más de tres segundos, tus manos se cruzaban en mi cintura; las mías, en tu cuello._

_Luego de esa bella demostración de nuestro 'amor de hermanos', ibas a decir algo pero yo te calle lanzándote en el rostro una bola de lodo y te dije: Vámonos debilucho._

_Nos fuimos pero tomados de la mano. Habíamos hecho un trato pero sin ningún documento donde firmar, sin nada que jurar, solo nuestras acciones después de ello eran suficientes para quedar en un acuerdo silencioso de no decirle a nadie._

_Y así fueron los siguientes meses, tú llevabas tus historietas en tu bolso donde llevabas tú el resto de tu indumentaria deportiva, la parte más emocionante de esos momentos era cambiarnos detrás de ese hermoso árbol, al terminar de cambiarnos siempre nos despedíamos con un beso._

_Al regreso de los juegos y prácticas, era casi parecido solo que variaba en que nos recargabamos en el árbol, la entrega de los labios era más lenta, ahora dejábamos que nuestras lenguas dieran una inspección a la boca del otro._

_Mirar el sol ocultarse y dar el paso a la Luna era bello tanto como tu haciendo la vieja táctica del bostezo y abrazo._

_Para ser sincera poco me importaba ser tu hermana, lo que me importaba era proteger algo tan maravilloso como estás muestras de afecto._

_Hasta que descubrieron la treta que hacíamos todo este tiempo, todo por lesionarme, entonces te diste el valor y jugaste de verdad pero...anotaste en nuestro lugar._

_Todo el equipo te quería matar, yo estaba molesta también pero se me pasaba al sentir tus besos en mi frente y pidiendome perdón por meterme en esto y provocar esta lesión, yo solo hacía lo de siempre te di dos golpes en el brazo pero con un tierno abrazo, sino fuera por esto no hubiésemos estado besándonos todo este tiempo._

_También recuerdo la carta para 'L' Loud, fue una pelea entre todos porque pensábamos que iba dirigida a nosotras, pensé por un momento que me habías escrito eso, en mi mente pensé que podrían descubrirnos pero me leíste el pensamiento y me dijiste que no habías sido, entonces seguimos la corriente a ellas, le dimos nuestra carta a un conocido, tú a Paige y yo a Francisco, es cruel usarlos para no levantar sospechas de no querer enviar cartas pero era necesario._

_Al final ya sabemos que mamá se las enviaba a papá y todo eso, entonces todos dejamos las cartas pero esta vez tú si me diste una carta, te di dos golpes en el brazo y un lindo beso._

_Y han pasado años desde nuestro pacto silencioso, vivir junto a ti es tan hermoso, estar contigo ha hecho que yo cambie, pero más que eso ha sido Lacy la que ha hecho que sea alguien más atenta también y menos brusca, bueno siempre recibiras tus respectivos golpes en el brazo debilucho._

_No sé cómo decirles a nuestra familia sobre esto que quedó hasta ahora solo entre tú y yo._

_Espero su comprensión de ellos sobre este amor sincero._

_Pdta: Baja a la sala y vamos a recojer a Lacy de la escuela, amor._


	21. Becky x Lincoln (1-?)

_Lo que debe hacer un hombre..._

_Trece de setiembre de 1885_

_Querido diario:_

_Me llamo Rebeca Donovan, pero me dicen Becky de cariño, era una chica de lo más normal._

_Vivía de lo más normal en el condado de Woods-Springs, no era una gran vida pero era lo que había y para mí bastaba._

_Tenía catorce años cuando en la escuela de la iglesia, conocí a Lori Loud, una chica rubia con una gran familia, almenos eso me decía cuando nos conocimos la primera vez._

_Luego conocí a su familia era una gran familia, solo alguien de su familia me llamó la atención era un tierno niño con cabello blanco, su nombre era Lincoln, gracioso, como uno de los presidentes de nuestra amada nación._

_Cuando lo ví me pareció sorprendente ver a alguien con ese color de cabello, me hice amigo de toda la familia, hasta de ese muchachito._

_A Lincoln lo conocían en todo el condado como el blanco, por su hermoso cabello, aunque la gente lo dijera por molestar._

_Así pasaron muchos años, la familia me apreciaba, era como una hija más de la familia, cada vez que iba, Lincoln se ponía alegre, yo también, casi siempre terminaba conversando hasta tarde con él, hablábamos de lo bello que son los riachuelos, lo bella que son las praderas, lo bello que es el aire libre, teníamos un sueño en común, era que algún día saldríamos del pueblo y recorreríamos toda América en caballo, lo llamaríamos "La Aventura Americana"._

_De veras que hablar mientras estábamos sentados en la parte superior del granero y por una pequeña ventana ver el cielo con muchas estrellas es maravilloso pero siempre y cuando sean al lado suyo._

_Pasaron los años ya tenía quince años y yo veintiuno, sin que nadie supiera, éramos novios a escondidas, la única que lo sabía era su hermana y mi mejor amiga Lori, aunque ella me regañaba diciéndome que era mayor que él, eso no nos importaba, ya que nos queríamos mucho._

_Entonces su padre, el señor Lynn Loud, era el hombre que es de pelear por defender a su familia, un día en el condado fue al banco a dejar su dinero, unos bandidos a robar al banco y tomaron se rehén a una de las hermanas de Lincoln, Lisa Loud la niña genio, ella siempre hacia cuentas con su padre y le ayudaba a llevar el dinero al banco._

_Pero su padre siempre era de pelear por su familia, casi siempre se ganaba problemas aunque esta vez fue algo peor al forcejear con el ladrón, se escucho un disparo._

_Los bandidos tomaron los sacos con el dinero y se fueron lo más rápido del lugar, el sheriff llegó tarde, ya sé habían ido pero algo peor sucedió, el señor Loud estaba sangrando en su estómago, donde había sido el disparo._

_Lisa hacía lo posible para que no sangrara más, siempre llevaba un kit de emergencias, no era suficiente._

_Entonces lo llevaron al pequeño hospital del pueblo, donde unas enfermeras lo atendieron, pasaron las horas y el sheriff fue a la casa en caballo para avisar a la familia de lo sucedido._

_Los acompañe, fuimos en la carreta que tenían con dos caballos tirando de ella._

_Llegamos al condado, fuimos directamente al pequeño hospital, nos dijeron que el señor Loud estaba grave, la familia estaba llorando porque esas palabras eran para aplacar lo que en verdad pasaría._

_Entonces entraron por pequeños grupos, yo entre al último con Lori y Lincoln._

_Al estar ahí el señor nos dio una sonrisa, todo para no llorar por lo que pasaría después, luego de darnos unas tiernas palabras dijo que lo dejáramos a solas con Lincoln, salimos pero yo me quedé a un lado de la puerta y escuché que le dijo:_

_-Prométeme, hijo, no hacer las cosas que yo he hecho._

_Aléjate de los problemas si puedes._

_Ahora, no significa que eres débil si no tomas las cartas en el asunto._

_Espero que seas lo suficientemente mayor para entender esto: "Hijo, no tienes que pelear para ser un hombre"._

_Él lo obedecería al pie de la letra por un buen tiempo, esa era la última voluntad de su padre._

_Murió a las pocas horas, no sin dejar esas palabras a su hijo..._

_Pasó el tiempo y vivía con su familia, nos casamos cuando cumplió los veinte años y yo veintiséis, éramos los más felices, Lincoln era de las personas que no quieren violencia y prefieren resolverlo con palabras, aunque a veces se necesita una actitud más fuerte, yo complemento eso._

_El problema de Lincoln era que nunca decía lo que le aquejaba, reprimía siempre las cosas que le daban enojo._

_Después de la boda fue cuando nos dimos nuestra primera vez, ese momento era majestuoso, era como estar en una verde y gran pradera, sentir ese relajo, esa sensación que luego se convertiría en algo más fuerte, cada toque, cada respiración agitada, cada bella palabra, cada promesa que nos hicimos esa noche, saber que nuestros sentimientos siempre fueron correspondidos._

_Pasaron casi dos meses de habernos dado la primera vez en la intimidad, yo me sentía mareada, me sentía cansada._

_Uno de esos días, estaba sola en la casa, estaba arreglando el jardín, Lincoln se había ido a trabajar en uno de los establos de los señores Pingrey, la familia de mi amiga Carol._

_Su madre y sus hermanas también se habían ido a hacer sus cosas en el condado._

_Entonces a lo lejos escucho unos caballos acercarse a la casa, eran tres hombres de bandana negra, me vieron sola, yo entre corriendo a la casa, ellos fueron detrás mío lo que sucedió a continuación...es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien...no respetaron que estaba casada, no respetaron mi cuerpo...me trataron como una cualquiera, hicieron destrozos dentro de la casa, me dejaron tirada en el piso, estaba adolorida, estaba débil, estaba asqueaba de mí misma._

_Lincoln nota la puerta abierta, entra y me ve tirada en el suelo, con la ropa desgarrada, con leves golpes en el rostro, con moretones en mis brazos, con lágrimas recomiendo de mi rostro al suelo._

_Lo entendió todo, se arrodilló, me abrazó con fuerza, estaba llorando también, él me entendía, me dio un beso en mi frente, me preguntó por quienes me hicieron esto, le di la descripción que se tapaban la boca con una bandana negra._

_Me levanto en sus brazos, me dejó en mi habitación no sin antes curarme las heridas con ternura, antes de salir de la habitación, me dijo:_

_-Te amo Becky..._

_Mientras caminaba a la salida, cruzó la parte de la chimenea y se topó con el retrato de su padre y recordó las palabras:_

_-Prométeme, hijo, no hacer las cosas que yo he hecho._

_Aléjate de los problemas si puedes._

_Ahora, no significa que eres débil por no tomar las cartas en el asunto._

_Espero que seas lo suficientemente mayor para entender esto: "Hijo, no tienes que pelear para ser un hombre"._

_Tomo el viejo revolver de un cajón que su papá guardaba y se fue al condado._

_Fue caminandohasta allá, su mirada no era la de siempre, era una mirada de seriedad, de firmeza._

_Vio tres caballos atados, en la cantina, entró, los hombres sabían quien era, por eso hicieron lo que me hicieron._

_Ellos al verlo entrarse rieron, de él, entonces dudo y Lincoln salió del lugar, entre ellos dijeron:_

_-Mira a ese cobarde._

_-Que idiota._

_-Mita como se va el blanco jajaja._

_Años de ira reprimida estaban aflorando en todo su cuerpo pero más en sus manos._

_Vuelve patentado la entrada de la cantina, las puertas iban y venían por el golpe y lo que siguió..._

_Solo se escuchó tres disparos, el cantinero le preguntó el motivo, solo dijo a los cuerpos caídos en el piso:_

_-Esto es por Becky._

_Y se fue con su caballo lentamente hacia la salida del pueblo, rápidamente se esparció la noticia, todos le dijeron que era un cobarde, lo hizo con unos hombres desarmados, él solo se limitó a centrarse en el camino._

_En las afueras del condado, miró al cielo y dijo:_

_"Te prometí, padre, no hacer las cosas que hicieron que fenecieras._

_Traté de alejarme de los problemas cuando pude._

_Ahora, por favor no pienses que soy débil por tomar las cartas en el asunto._

_Y, papá, espero que entiendas esto: "Algunas veces tienes que pelear cuando eres un hombre"._

_Pasaron días, semanas, meses, él no aparecía, yo estaba desconsolada, no me importaba que me vengara, necesitaba estar con él._

_Entonces di a luz a un hermosa bebé de cabellos naranja, con la mirada de su padre._

_He escuchado por ahí, que en otros condados, ven vagar en caballo a un hombre de cabellos blancos._

_Sé que él regresara algún día, mientras tanto yo seguiré esperandolo, para decirle que lo que hizo no es de un cobarde sino lo que un hombre debe hacer..._

_(Extracto de la canción:_

_The coward of the county por Kenny Rogers)_


	22. Fiona x Lincoln (1-?)

_Lo siento linda..._

_Un chico se dirigía al centro comercial de la ciudad de Royal Woods, estaba muy nervioso como asustado, pues por querer ayudar a su hermana en recuperar su empleo, había generado un problema, el cual fue que hizo un desorden en la tienda donde trabajaba su hermana, cada vez tiraba algo y la amiga de su hermana, Fiona tenía que limpiar ese desorden._

_Llegó a ayudar a su hermana pero sin querer generó un problema, Fiona se ganó regaños de la señora Carmichael, dado que dejaron un desorden grave Lincoln y Clyde al investigar la desaparición de las bufandas._

_Entonces decidió preguntarle a Leni las horas de trabajo de Fiona, con gusto su hermana le dijo las horas en que se encontraba._

_Lincoln decidió agarrar valor comprarle algo y pedirle disculpas._

_Al entrar al centro comercial, entro al trabajo de Leni, cuando se da la sorpresa de ver solo a Miguel, uno de los amigos del trabajo de Leni._

_Va donde él, lo saluda y le pregunta por Fiona, amablemente le dice que todavía es la hora de descanso que debe estar por ahí caminando o en la tienda de la competencia comprando a bajo precio._

_Lincoln agradece y se va a buscarla ya que faltaba casi media hora para que termine su descanso de ella._

_Se camina casi todo el lugar, y lo raro es que no la encontró adentro._

_Salió afuera a suspirar por no haberla encontrado en ese rato, entonces escucha unos llantos._

_Lincoln se dirige siguiendo esa triste melodía, al estar cerca se da cuenta y es Fiona la que liberando lágrimas y sollozos._

_Se acerca a ella y está habla para sí misma pero en voz baja diciendo:_

_-Rayos, con todos eso problemas junto con la preparatoria no tendré tiempo para ayudar a mi madre, Dios por qué tuve que tener mala suerte estos días, la señorita Carmichael me ha dado horas extras para reponer todo el desorden que dejaron esos chicos...aunque es mi culpa, no fui cuidadosa, debo aceptar la responsabilidad._

_En ese momento Lincoln se sintió peor, ya no sabía que hacer pero él es el chico del plan, él debe saber que hacer y sí, pensó en algo que era lo más lógico._

_Fiona regresó a su trabajo, la señora Carmichael la llamó, ella se dirigió pensando que quizás la vaya a echar._

_La señorita Carmichael le dijo que hiciera sus horas estipuladas por el contrato, se sorprendió por lo dicho, para quitarla del asombro le dijo que alguien iba a trabajar desde mañana acá en la tienda y que eso mejoraría el rendimiento de las ventas._

_Fiona le agradece, la señorita Carmichael le dice que ella será la encargada de guiar por unos días al nuevo trabajador, para que sepa cómo funciona el negocio._

_Fiona al terminar su turno se va a su casa a ayudar a su madre que también está como ella trabajando sino que tiene tres trabajos, ella es la que tiene que ordenar la casa y ayudar a sus hermanos._

_Y llegó el otro día, al entrar a la tienda, noto a Leni y a Miguel alegres, les preguntó la razón de tal alegría, Leni le dijo que el nuevo trabajador era alguien genial y divertido, Miguel le dijo casi lo mismo._

_Con lo que le decían formaba en su mente buenas expectativas, entonces procedió a dejar sus cosas en su casillero, al dejarlas y salir, la señora Carmichael la llamó a su oficina._

_Ella tranquila, al llegar ahí su jefa le presentó al nuevo trabajador de la tienda, al ver quien era su mueca de alegría se volvió una que decía: "No había algo mejor"._

_Era Lincoln Loud, el hermano de su amiga Leni, el muchachito que junto con su amigo le generó desorden esos días anteriores._

_La jefa le dijo que comenzará a guiarlo por tres días después ya iba a manejarse solo ahí._

_Lincoln le quizo hablar pero ella solo lo ignoró y le dijo que la siguiera._

_Lincoln entendía las razones de su ignoro, le había causado muchos problemas por jugar a los detectives, en fin._

_Lo guió de mala gana, le mostraba cada lugar de la tienda, le decía que debía hacer y que no, indirectamente le decía que no debía hacer desorden, él sabía que era normal que este molesta._

_Y así paso el primer día, persuadiendo a la gente para que le compre la ropa, gracias a la ayuda de Leni y Miguel, adulaba a la gente pero no tanto, a veces que tenía que ser sincero, otras veces una que otra mentira inocente._

_Fiona solo lo veía con molestia, Leni y Miguel no entendían pero no le dieron tanta importancia, quizás sean problemas familiares de ella._

_Ya pasaron tres días en los que Fiona tuvo que guiarlo, ahora debería darle más importancia a sus asuntos pero cuando ya no estuvo a su lado para guiarlo, se sintió...¿vacía? ¿Triste? ¿Sola?_

_Pues en esos días a pesar de que ella era algo adusta con él, se sentía alegre ya que tener a alguien que le pida consejos o este al tanto de ella, le parecía en el fondo algo tierno._

_Rayos, recién se daba cuenta con el pasar de los días que Lincoln no era un chico que cause problemas, se dio cuenta que es un chico genial, atento y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite._

_Entonces comenzó a darle un poco de amistad a Lincoln, en otras palabras hablarle de buena manera, Lincoln se alegro de que ya no esté molesta con él._

_Y sin querer y sin pensarlo, paso un mes y unos días, Leni estaba muy alegre de que su hermano trabaje con ella, ya que su hermanito era alguien que siempre le ha ayudado y es atento con ella, se alegraba de que sus amigos aprecien las cualidades de su hermanito._

_Un día que la señora Carmichael les dijo que los descansos iban a variar que Leni y Miguel iban a trabajar de corrido hasta tal hora y de ahí Fiona y Lincoln._

_Entonces al final quedaron en que Leni y Miguel tendrían el primer descanso._

_Ya era el turno de Fiona y Lincoln, Lincoln le dijo para ir a comer un helado ahí, ella le dijo que está bien, Lincoln le dijo que la iba a esperar ahí._

_Pasó no más de cinco minutos, ella vio a Linky sentado en una de las mesas de la heladería, cuando ella paso a sentarse, él le dio un ramo de flores._

_Ella se quedó sorprendida, nunca nadie le había dado un ramo de rosas, ni el chico de los smoothies fue tan atento con ella._

_Ella no podía decir ni una palabra, estaba sonrojada, como triste ya que ella al principio fue fría con él._

_El procede a decirle que lo sentía por los problemas que le causó, que nunca fue de mala intención, que estas flores son de parte de él, el helado que le iba a invitar era de parte de Clyde y el smoothie era de parte del chico que estaba en ese stand; el chico de los smoothies estaba mirando apenado esa escena._

_Fiona le dijo que era lo mínimo que esperaba, mirando a otro lado con los ojos cerrados, diciendo en su mente que era tan hermoso ese detalle._

_Lincoln siguió diciendole que de veras lo sentía mucho, que pidió el empleo para poder disculparse con ella y saber que era esforzarse._

_Fiona se quedó en shock, nunca pensó que Lincoln hiciera esa noble acción, pedir trabajo solo por ella._

_Ella se sonrojó aún más por eso no miraba a Lincoln, él pensó que aún seguía molesta pero Fiona le dijo que lo perdonaba pero que al final ella también le quería pedir disculpas por su actitud cuando comenzó a trabajar._

_Lincoln le dijo que es grandioso volver a personas como ella._

_Fiona ya no podía más se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Lincoln, él se sorprendió por ello y le correspondió también aquello._

_Luego de algunos segundos ella le dice que muchas gracias y le da un beso en su mejilla, ahora él era el sonrojado._

_Fiona al fin entendió que Lincoln era un chico que solo aparecen cada cierto tiempo._

_Desde ese entonces su amistad creció, pasaron los años; quien diría que de ser alguien molesto para ella sería alguien que le alegraba sus días..._


	23. Lily x Lincoln (3-?) (16)

_Lo que hacemos me enciende...(16)_

_Dos chicos estaban besándose en un ático, la chica estaba tomando mucha iniciativa, lo puso contra la pared, él hizo una mueca de dolor pero seguía uniendo sus labios con los de la chica._

_Hubo un momento donde la chica le quería quitar la playera a su chico, pero este no la dejaba hacer dicha acción._

_Ella insistía pero él no cedía, hasta que ella dejó de besarlo, le dio la espalda, él ya no se sorprende por dicha acción pero de qué se siente mal se siente mal._

_Trata de decirle si se siente bien, ella no responde, entonces la abraza y le dice:_

_-Lily, por favor, dame tiempo, de veras que no quiero lastimarte..._

_Ella le responde:_

_-Ya ha pasado buen tiempo Linky y no me das la prueba definitiva, ¿Acaso solo soy un juego para ti?_

_Le da un beso en su cuello y le dice:_

_-Perdóname amor pero me siento él peor hermano del mundo..._

_Entonces comienza a llorar, ella se da cuenta, se voltea hacia donde está él, le limpia las lágrimas y le dice:_

_-Linky, no eres un mal hermano, eres el mejor que esté mundo ha visto, no te sientas mal por lo que hacemos, además esto que sentimos, no es malo, lo malo es de donde provenimos._

_Entonces en ese momento Lincoln mira a Lily con un sonrisa y unas lágrimas que paseaban por su rostro, le toma suavemente su mejilla, la trae hacia él y le da un beso en sus dulces labios._

_Pero, ¿Cómo comenzó esto? Pues bien fue hace casi tres años._

_Era un frío invierno en Royal Woods, los únicos que quedaban en casa eran lo señores Lynn y Rita Loud y la menor de sus hijas, Lily Loud._

_Su hijo de ellos, Lincoln Loud, venía a visitarlos para pasar una navidad en familia, su hermanita de quince años estaba alegre, Linky venía de vez en cuando ya que su universidad quedaba en Nueva York y solo venía de visita de vez en cuando, como cuando juegas al monopolio, pero esta vez iba a ser más larga ya que desde hace años que no la pasa en familia, sus demás hermanas iban a llegar pero de ahí en unas dos semanas._

_Todo el día se la paso hablando con sus padres y Lily, ella era la más emocionada, ver a su hermano hecho todo un hombre le era satisfactorio._

_Esa mismo día, al mediodía, sus padres le dijeron que iban a ir donde la tía Ruth, ya que la iban a recoger para que pase Navidad con ellos._

_Sin más que decir, se fueron en Vanzilla rumbo a donde la tía Ruth._

_Esa tarde Lincoln y Lily estaban recordando lo buena que fue su infancia de ellos, anécdotas de siempre._

_Y ya eran las siete de la noche, Lily tuvo la idea de ir con Lincoln a buscar el viejo álbum de fotos en el ático, entonces subieron, pero en la TV que estaba encendida, la reportera que siempre repetía su nombre dijo que la temperatura estaba descendiendo lentamente._

_Era cierto, las ventanas se llenaron de nieve de una forma rápida, mientras los hermanos buscaban el viejo álbum de fotos, al cerrar la entrar del ático, el frío hizo que el metal se solidifique más, si cuentan que las cerraduras de la casa siempre están averiadas._

_La encontraron, comenzaron a ojear las páginas, se rieron de los bellos momentos, pero se frotaban las manos y los brazos, de veras que la temperatura estaba bajando._

_Cuando quieren salir de ahí, Lincoln trata de abrir pero no cede, con más fuerza pero nada._

_Y paso casi dos minutos intentando ello pero nada, cada vez se frotaban más sus partes del cuerpo, necesitaban mantener el calor corporal._

_Llegó un momento donde Lincoln estaba tan ofuscado que sin medir su fuerza, saco de su lugar la cerradura, entonces solo soltó un gran suspiro de molestia y derrota._

_Pero en eso se le ocurre la idea de saltar encima de ello, al hacerlo se escucho un sonido que al razonar se dieron cuenta que atascó con lo poco que quedó de la cerradura._

_Cada vez se sentía más frío, se frotaban más fuerte su cuerpo, entonces ella le dice para buscar algo en las cajas que les ayude a poder abrir._

_Encontraron entre las cajas, el estuche de herramientas de Lana, pero Lincoln al tomar una palanca se le pegó, aterrado se saca la herramienta de su mano dejándola irritada por despegársela._

_La temperatura iba descendiendo, Lily busco entre las cajas y encontró una lámpara, esas antiguas que tenían para poner una vela de cera, esas que tenían una asa de metal en la parte de arriba para sostenerla de ahí._

_Se dan cuenta que es de las antigüedades de Lucy, justo había una cajita de cerillos, Lily la enciende y los calienta a penas un poco._

_Comienzan a conversar para pasar el rato, la temperatura estaba bajando, ellos ya tiemblan demasiado, entonces Lincoln revisa de nuevo las cajas y encuentra algo que esperaba encontrar, una cobija._

_Era algo mediana pero suficiente para calentarnos del frío mientras pensaban en como salir de ahí._

_Procede a decirle a Lily:_

_-Hermanita siéntate a mi lado para tapar nos con esta cobija._

_Ella mira sonrojada a Lincoln y le dice:_

_-C-Claro Linky._

_Procede a sentarse al lado de su hermano, pasa la cobija detrás de ellos y solo los tapa un poco, la lámpara estaba enfrente de ellos alumbrándolos y calentándolos._

_Aún el frío arreciaba más, ambos seguían temblando, en ese instante Lily, le dice a Lincoln:_

_-Hermanito...tengo una idea...pero quédate quieto, ¿Ok?_

_Lincoln le responde temblando:_

_-Ok Lily._

_Entonces Lily se levanta, aparta la lámpara un poco más de ellos y se sienta frente a su hermano, recargándose en su pecho de él._

_Toma toda la cobija y se tapan los dos juntos, Lincoln se sorprende por dicha acción que ha tomado Lily._

_Lincoln al sentir cerca de él el dulce aroma del cuello de su hermana, comenzó a tener una respiración rápida, se sonrojo porque de ahí podía apreciar el bello busto y prominente de su hermana, ella se da cuenta de ello y le dice:_

_-Linky, abrázame más fuerte que aún siento frío._

_Salió del trance e hizo caso al pedido de su hermana, la abrazó pero con ternura, sin querer su nariz se dirigió al cuello de su hermana._

_Se dio cuenta de ello, iba a sacarla pero Lily le dijo:_

_-No es necesario que te quites tu nariz de ahí, tu respiración es cálida, eso me quita de poco a poco el frío._

_Lincoln solo obedeció al pedido de Lily, estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto de esa forma a Lily, nunca la había visto como si fuera una chica._

_Entonces Lily toma una mano de Lincoln y la pone en uno de sus senos._

_Lincoln ya no sabe que hacer, en eso Lily le dice:_

_-Linky por favor solo acarícialas, necesito entrar en calor para terminar con esta gélida sensación._

_Ya no sabe que hacer, su mente está analizando la situación pero no da respuesta alguna, solo su cuerpo reacciona al pedido de Lily._

_Y comienza a masajear esos voluptuosos senos, Lily comienza a gemir y arquearce en el pecho de su hermano._

_Lincoln sin pensarlo comienza a besarle el cuello a su hermana, ella sonríe de placer._

_Entonces Lily hace un alto, Lincoln sale del trance, pero su mano seguía en el pecho de Lily, ella le dice:_

_-Sabes Linky, mis labios sienten frío no quisieras..._

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le da un beso Lily, ella lo recibe con gusto, sus lenguas estaban en una batalla de dominación, sus labios estaban húmedos pero cálidos._

_Él la abraza y se envuelven con la cobija, ella solo sé concentra en recibir los labios y la lengua de su hermano una y otra vez._

_Mientras él la envuelve, ella arrodillada, le toma sus dos mejillas para calentar el rostro de Linky._

_El beso es solo una flama de la fogata que sus cuerpos iban a encender._

_Lentamente sus brazos iban destapándolo a él y a ella, la cobija cae detrás de él, sus brazos envolvían ahora su cintura de Lily, sus besos de ella no solo probaban la boca de Lincoln sino sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, sus orejas, su cuello._

_El frío acechaba cada rincón de la casa Loud, el ático no era la excepción, cada vez que inhalaban y exhalaban se apreciaba el aire que salía de color blanco._

_Lily sin consultar a Lincoln, le quita la playera, por unos momentos piensa que es una locura pero los labios de su hermana en su pecho, le daban el calor suficiente para seguirle el juego, él también necesita darle calor a ella._

_Pero ella se le adelanto, se quitó de manera desesperada su blusa, cuando está cae al suelo revela el bello busto de su hermana, era tan redondo, tan prominente, tan excitante, Lily pasa sus manos en uno de ellos y le dice:_

_-Quitame el sujetador y hazme tuya hermanito._

_Lincoln la atrajo hacia él, le saco el sujetador, temblando, no por el frío sino por tocar tan suave piel._

_Le comenzó a besar sus senos, a succionarlos, morderlos y besarlos nuevamente. Lily gimió más fuerte, el libido se apoderaba más y más de ella, de él ni que decir, sus manos acariciaban su espalda de ella._

_Mientras la besa, la toma con gentileza y la arrecuesta encima de la cobija, comienza a besarla nuevamente pero de sus labios, bajan a su mentón, de ahí a su cuello, de ahí por los senos, por su abdomen._

_Sus labios formaron un sendero de ardor en todo el ser de Lily, la adolescente estaba tan excitada que temblaba._

_Preso de la pasión comenzó a bajar más allá del abdomen de Lily, sin pensarlo, le desabotono su pantalón, sus manos bajaron sus jeans para el lado de él, ya descubierta, solo queda una cosa, y con sus labios y dientes procede a bajarle lentamente las bragas._

_Ella solo sé muerde los labios, y toma la cabeza de su hermano, y lo siguiente la saco de sus pensamientos, sentir los labios de su hermano rozar su intimidad, sentir que el frío se iba de su cuerpo, sentir que el calor corporal de él se iba hacia ella._

_Y Lincoln comenzó a darle una onda de placer, cada cavidad la humedecía más con su boca, cada vez su lengua iba de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa._

_Si vieran el rostro de Lily, la chica estaba sintiendo algo que creía lejano, sentir que su hermano le daba el placer que supuestamente le debía dar solo a chicas que solo fueran eso chicas porque ella no era solo una chica era su hermanita._

_Llegó un momento donde Lily no paraba de tomar por los cabellos a Lincoln, tanto así que tomo con fuerza su cabeza y la atrajo con fuerza hacia su monte de Venus y le dio de su esencia._

_Estaba tan tibia, casi caliente, que la bebió sin dejar nada perdido ahí, el frío dejaba de apoderarse de sus cuerpos pero aún seguía latente ahí._

_Normalizó un momento su respiración, ella le dijo:_

_-Linky parate en frente mío._

_Le respondió:_

_-Claro Lily._

_Ni bien estuvo frente a ella, comenzó a morder un bulto que por cada segundo se iba agrandando dentro del pantalón de Lincoln._

_Su boca ensalibaba la parte externa del pantalón de su hermano, entonces lo miró a los ojos a Lincoln por unos segundos para luego bajarle el pantalón y dejar al descubierto un bulto prominente que sabía quién era quien estaba frente a él._

_Por última vez, le dio una mordida por encima del boxer al falo de su hermano._

_Bajo con sus manos el boxer del peliblanco, y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida, nunca había tenido en frente suyo un miembro tan excitado, saber que su hermano esta así por ella, la excitaba enormemente._

_Y su mano comenzo a reconocer esa parte de él, unos movimientos para adelante y hacia atrás hicieron que Lincoln gimiera despacio._

_Se mordía los labios, ya no aguanto y lo introdujo a su boca._

_Ella una vez en la preparatoria, después de la escuela, fue a los vestidores y lo que vio la hizo quedarse atónita._

_Vio que su amiga le hacía sexo oral a uno de sus compañeros, lo que vio la dejó con mucha curiosidad, ver a su amiga hacer esos movimientos y al chico tener un rostro de felicidad, la hizo pensar mucho en ello, esa vez se quedó con las ganas de saber que se sentía eso._

_Ahora podía sentirlo y darle a Linky el placer máximo de aquel tipo de sexo._

_Hizo lo que su amiga había hecho esa vez, lo introdujo lo succionó lentamente, movió su cabeza atrás para adelante, de forma lenta, el rostro de Lincoln era de asombro, nunca pensó que alguien le diera esta clase de placer, si bien el ya había tenido relaciones pero nunca del tipo oral, con Lily estaba experimentando esas sensaciones que nunca le dio Paige._

_Lily estaba concentrada en darle algo que la hiciera inolvidable para él._

_Y fue cuando sacó su miembro de su boca, comenzó a lamer el aparato de placer que tenía su hermano, de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba._

_Luego, nuevamente lo ingreso en su boca, lo succionaba de forma lenta pero excitante, Lincoln comenzó a dar leves gemidos._

_Y comenzó a moverse con un poco de rapidez, Lincoln estaba derritiéndose por dentro, sentía que se iba a desmayar, que se iba a desplomar pero tomo de los cabellos a Lily para seguir en esta realidad._

_Lily nuevamente lamió su masculinidad, su lengua lamió solo la punta del miembro._

_Ella aún sentía pétrea la masculinidad de su hermano, ser ella el motivo de ello la hacía sentir una chica deseada._

_Y comenzó a darle lucha a la dureza del falo de su hermano, solo dio movimientos de atrás para adelante de forma rápida._

_Dios, Lincoln era un civil en medio de una guerra, era víctima de la lucha de dos bandos, entre la moral y el placer, de veras que aún quedaba un poco de ello en él._

_Y Lincoln sintió que algo en su falo quería salir, le dijo a Lily:_

_-L-Lil-ly y-ya no p-pod-dre resistir m-más._

_Lily solo aceleró la felación, sus tomo de las caderas a Lincoln para hacerlo más rápido._

_La velocidad de Lily aumentaba la salida de la esencia de su hermano._

_Lincoln solo sostenía a Lily de su cabello, de su hermoso cabello corto._

_Ya no podía contener por más tiempo y tomó con fuerza los cabellos de Lily, la atrajo hacia el con fuerza y lo que siguió fue felicidad para Lily, sentir el néctar de su hermano llenar su boca, solo significaba una cosa, su hermano la amaba más que una hermana porque desde el comienzo la hubiese rechazado sino la deseara como a una chica._

_Lo miró con la boca llena, el apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero al ver ese rostro angelical feliz por aquella muestra de amor no le quedó más remedio que darle las más tierna de sus sonrisas a su hermanita._

_Lily lo tragó y le mostró su boca vacía eso hizo sonreír más a Lincoln._

_Lily se levantó y le dio un beso a Lincoln, ese beso se prolongó un buen tiempo y ambos comenzaron a besarse encima de la cobija, pero se pusieron sus ropas interiores y sus pantalones pero sus torsos se quedaron descubiertos y así hasta la mañana se quedaron envueltos en la cobija, con solo la lámpara alumbrando la pasión transmitida por medio de los besos, el sexo oral y de nuevo los besos y bellas caricias._

_Era la mañana del otro día, Lincoln estaba mirando al techo, Lily estaba dormida en su pecho de su hermanito._

_Lincoln se sintió mal, nunca pensó hacer eso con su hermanita pero no negaba que ella estaba feliz y más que nada ya no sintieron frío ambos._

_Lily bostezo tiernamente, miró a su hermano y le dio un beso de buenos días, Lincoln le dijo:_

_-Buenos días Lily._

_Ella le replicó:_

_-Buenos días amor._

_Dios ella sí hablaba en serio, Lincoln procede a decirle:_

_-Lily sé que es tarde para esto pero por favor perd..._

_Lo callo con su dedo índice en sus labios, y le dijo:_

_-Linky, yo sentía algo por ti digamos desde hace mucho pero con esto me haz hecho la mujer más feliz por ahora, espero que las siguientes veces mejoremos más._

_Ella quería llevar esto a algo serio pero le sigue diciendo:_

_-Linky por favor no quiero remordimientos, ambos lo disfrutamos, no te molestes por la edad...las mujeres solemos buscar a hombres que sean mayores a nosotras porque nos hacen sentir seguras, protegidas y complacidas, por la edad no te preocupes mis amigas tienen sus novios de más de veinte años._

_Lincoln le dice con voz baja:_

_-Lily yo no soy un chico simplemente, soy tu hermano..._

_Le contesta:_

_-Y eso hace que sepa que tú nunca me harías daño, nunca me dejarías sufriendo. No quiero remordimientos Linky, por favor hermanito, ambos lo disfrutamos tanto como el otro. Te adoro mi conejito._

_Y cerró la conversación con un beso en los labios de su hermano._

_Desde ese momento Lily y Linky tenían un amor clandestino, salieron del ático, ese día permanecieron juntos, después de desayunar y almorzar estaban en el sofá abrazándola por detrás diciendole cosas lindas._

_Cuando vinieron sus padres, la tía Ruth y sus hermanas, ellos actuaban un poco normal, pero muy pegados._

_Pasó el tiempo y Lincoln acabó la universidad, le ofrecieron empleo en el periódico de Royal Woods, Entonces les dijo a sus padres si podía volver a vivir con ellos, aceptaron gustosos, la más feliz era Lily._

_Así pasaron casi tres años de una relación discreta, arcana, escondida._

_Volviendo a la actualidad, después de separar sus labios de los de Lincoln, le dijo:_

_-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que no quería remordimientos?_

_Le responde:_

_-Lo siento amor, no fue mi intención hacerte molestar._

_Lily le dice:_

_-Entonces aprovechemos que papá y mamá se han ido donde la tía Ruth, ¿Ok?_

_Solo sonrió y le dijo:_

_-De acuerdo mi niña._

_Y ese día hasta el otro fue de lo más placentero y mágico para ambos, llegaron al orgasmo varias veces, por primera vez Lily sentía el manjar de tener la esencia de su amado hermano dentro de ella y Lincoln llegó a la conclusión de que solo esas sensaciones eran solo con la mujer indicada, con la que amas._

_Y el terminaron exhaustos, lo hicieron en el lugar que alguna vez ellos hicieron de un frío invierno una cálida primavera..._


	24. Lola x Lincoln (2-?)

_Un juego de hermanos..._

_Habían dos personas en una cochera hablando sobre como deben ser más precavidos._

_Eran un chico peliblanco de unos diecisiete años y una chica rubia de unos doce años._

_El chico le decía que actúe de forma normal para no levantar sospechas._

_La chica solo lo miraba provocativamente y se le acercó lentamente y le dio un beso en sus labios._

_Lo disfrutaba pero hizo un alto y le dijo:_

_-Lola...tenemos que ser más discretos, casi nos descubre Lynn, sino fuera porque fingimos una caída en último momento nos hubiera descubierto..._

_Lola solo lo miraba sonrojada, lo que ella escuchaba era: Te amo Lola, eres mi bella princesa, eres una fascinante señorita, te quiero como eres así seas chantajista y egocéntrica._

_La chica sí que estaba templada de su chico._

_Lincoln le dice:_

_-Hermanita, ¿Me estás escuchando?_

_A lo que ella responde con una sonrisa:_

_-Claro Linky, yo también te quiero así seas un tarado que solo lea comics en ropa interior._

_Ella ya no le molestaba en absoluto los gustos de Lincoln, es más recriminaba a quien le reprochara por eso._

_Todo comenzó cuando el le enseño a leer a ella...para ser más exactos fue cuando ambos aceptaron el reto de no hacer nada que les gustará, al final perdió Lincoln, ella se sintió mal y como ya sabemos le dijo que podía hacer lo que le gustaba, eso era leer comics en ropa interior, además que le regaló una truza de color rojo, Lola sintió el abrazo de su hermano algo distinto._

_Luego fue lo de la historia de una chismosa, él descubrió el secreto de Lola gracias a la ayuda de Lindsey sweetwatter, la rival de su hermana._

_Entonces Lola se sintió mal porque nadie quería hablar con ella por esa manía de chantajear con secretos, se echó la culpa de los secretos de sus hermanos, Lincoln aprecio lo que hizo Lola y junto con las chicas la invitaron a escuchar los secretos de los demás._

_Lola siempre veía que Lincoln se preocupaba por todas, siempre la ayudaba en sus desfiles, aunque ella fuese mandona, Lincoln disfrutaba ayudarla._

_Pero todo cambió cuando le enseño a leer, Lola no podía creer que su hermano se haya tomado la molestia de enseñarle a leer a pesar que les quedaba una hora para el concurso que sabemos que era leer un número enorme libros y responder algunas preguntas para ganar vales para comer en Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise y su banda de animatrónica tocando sus más grandes éxitos._

_Pero a Linky solo le importaba que Lola aprendiera a leer. Eso hizo que Lola viera de otra forma definitivamente a su hermano, no podía creer aún que Linky hiciera solo eso por ella._

_Después de disculparse con su familia por hacer que perdieran y prepararles pizza porque leyó un libro de cocina. En la noche fue a la habitación de su hermano._

_Lincoln la dejo pasar, ella estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, le dijo a Lincoln gracias nuevamente, él solo le dijo que era lo que debió hacer desde hace mucho, no debió dejar que su princesa no supiera leer._

_Lola le dice que quiere darle algo más que las gracias, él le dice que cosa, ella le dice que solo cierre los ojos._

_Ya cerrados ambos ojos, él solo estaba sonriente, ella se acerca y se arrodilla y le da un beso en los labios de su hermano._

_Él se sorprende por eso, al abrir los ojos ve a Lola sonrojada pero con una tierna sonrisa, Lincoln le va a decir algo pero Lola le pone los dedos en sus labios y se va a su cuarto saltando de felicidad._

_Al día siguiente Lincoln no pudo dormir bien, la sensación de los labios de su hermanita no desaparecían, él quería mucho a su hermanita pero no sabía si tanto como para aceptar un beso de ella y en sus labios, también era su primer beso de él y lo más probable que de ella también._

_Era sábado, bajo a desayunar algo tarde, al bajar, Lola estaba ayudando a su madre a preparar el desayuno._

_Lola voltea a ver y ve que su hermanito a bajado, se le acerca y le da un beso en su mejilla, le dice que llego justo a tiempo para desayunar._

_Su madre se sorprende por la actitud de Lola pero le parece tierno ya que ella pensaba que debía estar muy agradecida porque su hermano se tomó la molestia de enseñarle a leer._

_No sabe cuan agradecida estaba Lola._

_Se sentaron juntos Lincoln y Lola, ella no dejaba de ver como su hermanito desayunaba, él se sentía muy nervioso._

_Al terminar de desayunar Lola le dijo para que fuera a su cuarto a jugar con ella en su fiesta del té._

_Sus hermanas no estaban porque tenían cosas que hacer ese día._

_Al subir y entrar al cuarto de su hermana, ve que ella está arreglándose, y ha hecho espacio en su mesita del té para dos personas._

_Lincoln estaba nervioso pero tenía que hablar con su princesita para aclarar algunas cosas._

_Lola le dijo que se sentará y que no era necesario que use su traje de mayordomo, Lincoln se sienta pero antes de ello le acomoda la silla a Lola, después de todo es un caballero, la mira a los ojos y se ponen a hablar:_

_-Lola quería hablar sobre lo de ayer..._

_-Lo sé Linky..._

_-Sí Lola sé cómo te sientes..._

_-Debió ser más romántico._

_-Y tienes razón en sentirte así pues...¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Es que en verdad era la primera vez que hacía eso...espero que no haya sido horrible para ambos._

_-No Lola, el punto es que no creo que sea correcto hacer aquello..._

_-Pero Linky, tú me gustas mucho._

_-Lola es que esto puede llevarnos a meternos en serios problemas..._

_-Pero Linky, ¿No te gustó el beso?_

_En eso Lincoln, se queda callado, sabe que no podía mentir, le gustó mucho el beso tanto que no pudo dormir por solo pensar en ello, fue sincero y siguió hablando:_

_-Admito que sí me gustó pero..._

_-¿Pero?_

_-De veras Lola que no sé qué hacer._

_-Mmmmm Linky y si...¿No te gustaría jugar algo conmigo?_

_-Lola es más importante lo que te estoy hablando._

_-Escúchame, digamos que tú y yo podemos jugar a los novios que se dan besos._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Linky te quiero tanto que no te puedo obligar a ser mi novio pero sí podemos jugar a que lo somos._

_-Lola yo..._

_-Solo es un "juego de hermanos", nada del otro mundo, así tú no estarías con remordimientos y yo estaría muy contenta._

_Lincoln lo pensó varios segundos, minutos, se supone que iba a hacer un alto a aquello pero él sentía en el fondo que su hermanita era muy especial, y le dijo:_

_-E-Esta bien Lola, de acuerd..._

_Lola se lanzó hacia él para darle un beso, pero ahora uno bien tierno y duradero._

_Pasó el tiempo y su jueguito se extendió un poco más de seis años, en ese tiempo su juego de hermanos subió de nivel, salían juntos, se escapaban para ir al parque y bajo un árbol que quedaba escondido, besarse._

_Lola ya no era la de antes, ahora vestía como una señorita con vestidos, faldas y blusas, siempre de color rosa, su actitud cambio un poco ya no era tan manipuladora pero sí seguía siendo delicada y con clase._

_Lincoln no podía creer que su hermanita la que alguna vez era alguien tierna se halla convertido en alguien hermosa, con una mirada seductora que él solo veía cuando hacían su "juego de hermanos"._

_Pero mientras más años llevaban jugando, ella y él casi son descubiertos en algunas ocasiones._

_En sí ellos le decían juego a su noviazgo arcano, Lola le decía así para que Lincoln no se sintiera mal, realmente Lincoln a veces sentía remordimiento pero también sentía que él encontró a la verdadera Lola, alguien cariñosa, comprensiva, que en realidad se preocupa por los demás aunque no lo diga, tenía una duda, si seguía siendo manipuladora._

_Ya que cada vez que él quería darle fin a esto, ella se ponía triste, parecía que iba a llorar, le decía que todo este tiempo no sintió nada por ella, entonces él se retractaba y para que deje de estar triste la invitaba a salir al parque y besarse en su árbol secreto._

_Un poco de ambos era, ya que Lola de verdad no quería terminar ese lindo juego y Lincoln en verdad no quería dejarla._

_Volviendo al comienzo del relato, Lincoln le dice:_

_-Lola, tenemos algo bonito, que estos seis años han hecho que crezca, debemos protegerlo._

_Lola le responde:_

_-Lo sé Linky pero eres tan lindo cuando estamos en peligroso y lo hace más emocionante para nuestro "jueguito"._

_Lincoln solo le dice:_

_-Bueno espero que algo se te haya quedado, es la enésima vez que hablamos sobre esto._

_¿Quieres ir al parque?_

_Toda emocionada responde:_

_-¡Me encantaría!_

_Ya nadie les decía nada cuando salían juntos, Lincoln en sí siempre le ayudaba en las cosas de su modelaje._

_Para ellos ya se les hacía normal verlos juntos, hasta a Lana que a veces se ponía celosa porque Lola acaparaba casi siempre a Linky lo entendía._

_Salieron caminando, eran las cinco y cuarenta y siete de la tarde el cielo estaba de color naranja y púrpura._

_Fueron a ese árbol secreto donde se sentaban a mirar siempre el cielo y darse uno que otro beso._

_Al llegar Lincoln se recarga sentado en el árbol, Lola se recarga en el pecho de Lincoln._

_Mientras él juega con sus rubios cabellos de su princesa, y ella solo sonríe, miran al Sol irse para que venga la Luna y traiga consigo una noche clara, conversaron:_

_-Y Linky, ¿Qué piensas hacer en el futuro?_

_-Pues creo que buscaré un empleo para poder pagarme la universidad._

_-¿Qué piensas estudiar amorcito?_

_-De veras que no tengo idea, estaba pensando que con el tiempo descubriría algo pero siendo sincero no sé para qué soy bueno, disculpa si no te pregunto cariño pero yo sé que ser reina de belleza sigue siendo tu sueño._

_-No te preocupes Linky, además tú eres bueno en todo, por ti mejoré en el mundo del modelaje, nuestras demás hermanas piensan lo mismo. Tú puedes ser bueno en todo Linky._

_-Gracias Lola._

_-¡Linky, dilo como es debido!_

_-Ups, lo siento, gracias amorcito._

_-Mucho mejor. Pero si no sabes que ser podrías ser mi manager cuando sea modelo profesional._

_-Bueno no niego que me atrae el mundo de las pasarelas, me acostumbré a leer a Guil de Lily para ayudarte en tus prácticas, voy a pensarlo._

_-Mientras piensas dame un beso._

_Entonces se besan mientras la tarde deja los últimos vestigios de su estadía en esos momentos._

_La noche brillaba por el fulgor estelar, la Luna compañera y confidente en saber sobre ese amor prohibido._

_Después de besarse, ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro de él y le dijo y comenzaron a hablar de nuevo:_

_-Estos momentos siempre estarán en mi mente mi príncipe._

_-Eso es mutuo princesa, creo que me agrada la idea de ser tu representante, así podría estar contigo y corregirte para que no hagas las cosas mal jajaja._

_-Como si yo me equivocara, pero piensa en otras posibilidades Linky, aún tienes tiempo._

_-Tienes razón y para ser tu representante quizás también pueda ser tu abogado._

_-Rayos, voy a estar muy protegida al volverme una reina de belleza, ¿No querrás ser mi seguridad también?_

_-Jajaja esa sería Lynn._

_Mira su reloj y le dice a Lola:_

_-Ya es un poco tarde, así que regresemos mi modelito._

_-Ok pero antes de eso dame un último beso._

_-Esta bi..._

_Lola lo tomó de su polo y le dio un romántico beso._

_Y con el pasar del tiempo su "juego de hermanos" se hizo un verdadero noviazgo de hermanos, que con los años demostraron cumplir con el amor ideal..._


	25. Lily x Lincoln (4-?)

_Aún puedo arreglarlo..._

_Trece años antes..._

_Una tierna niñita de once años estaba de lo más triste, su osito de peluche que tenía desde que era una bebé se había perdido en una excursión escolar._

_Estaba muy triste esos días, sus hermanas mayores no sabían que hacer para ayudarla, ellas querían decirle que solo era un oso de los tantos que hay en las tiendas de juguetes pero su hermano impedía que le dijeran eso._

_Al verla muy triste decide pasar un día con ella, su hermana acepta pero por cumplir._

_Al caminar por las calles de la avenida Franklin, le cuenta que es de su vida en La Gran Manzana, ella solo se limita a escuchar por no dejarlo hablar solo._

_Le propuso ir caminando al centro de Royal Woods, acepto sin más._

_Entonces él la toma de la cintura, la levanta la pone en sus hombros, ella se sorprendió por tal acción de su hermano._

_Lincoln le dijo que no descansaría de hacer varias cosas hasta verla sonreír, ella solo se queda sorprendida pero acepto._

_Y así la llevo varias calles, la gente los veía y no dejaba de decir que chico para más tierno._

_La llevo en hombros hasta las primeras calles del centro de la ciudad._

_La bajo con delicadeza, se arrodilló y le dio un beso en su frente diciendole que ahora viene lo fabuloso._

_La llevo a una tienda de mascotas, entraron y vieron a los cachorritos, les hacían recordar al viejo Charles en sus épocas pasadas, también a los gatitos, pajaritos y hámsters._

_Después de salir de ahí, fueron a un arcade que quedaba por ahí, jugaron en la sala de pistolas láser, fue un intenso juego, después jugaron en el Dance Dance Revolution, Lily se sorprendió de que su hermano fuera bueno en ese juego, él se lo debía a su primera novia Paige, la cual todas las citas eran bailes aquí y bailes allá._

_Lily ya estaba mostrando una ligera sonrisa, Lincoln estaba más que nada contento por ayudar a su hermana._

_Luego de eso le dijo para comer helados, y la llevo a una heladería cercana, pidió dos conos sabor a chocolate, era el sabor favorito de Lily._

_Luego de terminar su helado pasaron por una tienda de comics, Lincoln compró dos comics uno era edición especial sesenta aniversario de Ace Savvy y el otro era el Ace Savvy de los noventa, la época que fue el renacer se Ace Savvy y un reinicio a la franquicia, a Lily le fascinaban los cómics como a Lincoln, entonces le dio el segundo a ella._

_Luego de ahí se dirigieron a una tienda donde vendían cosas de chicas, al entrar miraron lo que había y Lincoln escojió algo en particular._

_Le puso una horquilla en su Lindo cabello rubio y corto, pero no era una simple horquilla, no, era una con forma de osito._

_Ella al ver que la se parecía a su osito perdido, se alegró muchísimo por ello._

_Entonces se lo compró y a parte compró más de esas y le dijo:_

_-Ahora ese osito ya no se te perderá y si pasa eso recuerda que tengo el respuesto._

_Ella solo lo abraza fuerte y le da un beso en su mejilla._

_En camino de regreso le da las gracias y se disculpa por haber sido un poco fría al comienzo, él le dice que lo olvide, al fin está feliz de vuelta._

_Nunca olvidaría ese regalo de su hermano y nunca olvidaría como fue que empezó a sentir algo por él..._

_Actualidad..._

_Una chica sentada en su cama, agarrando la horquilla de su cabello, era una horquilla de buena calidad porque ha durado años de años, a pesar de ser mayor, ella nunca se olvida de la horquilla con forma del rostro de un osito._

_Sus hermanas en las otras habitaciones estaban durmiendo, era de madrugada, en la mañana esa chica se iba a casar pero no olvidaba al hombre que le dio los mejores momentos de su vida..._

_Seis años antes..._

_Era una tarde en Royal Woods, una chica de cabello rubio largo fue al departamento de una persona cercana a ella, tocaba la puerta pero no abría, tocaba más fuerte pero no abría, entonces tomo el picaporte y se abrió la puerta, ese departamento estaba igual que su casa, tenía averías._

_Al entrar encontró a su hermano en el suelo sentado, con una mirada perdida, con una botella de vodka, aún no la había bebido._

_Pero, ¿Por qué Lincoln estaría de esa forma?_

_Pues él estaba de relación con su amiga Ronnie Anne, fueron unos diez años de relación pero en los últimos cuatro años, ella le era infiel con uno de sus amigos._

_Ella quedó embarazada de su amante, Lincoln se enteró de ello cuando un día Ronnie Anne llamo a escondidas a su amigo de Lincoln diciéndole la noticia, eso dejó devastado al peliblanco, apenas la escuchó le dijo sí era verdad lo que ella estaba hablando, ella ya no sabía cómo cubrir tal hecho, así que de la manera más fría le dijo que todos esos años nunca lo amó, que solo estuvo con él por gusto, que de verdad él era patético hasta para tener una relación sería, que lo engañaba desde hace cuatro años._

_Todo eso destrozó el corazón del albino._

_Hace meses que Lincoln no iba a casa, cuando lo llamaban decía que estaba ocupado trabajando, sus hermanas no creían lo que decía pero no quisieron molestarlo._

_Solo Lily estaba dispuesta a saber el motivo de que no fuera a casa ya casi seis meses._

_Al ver como estaba su hermano, estaba con sus casa desordenada, él estaba desaliñado, tenía barba y cabello relativamente largo._

_Cuando lo saco de su trance su hermano la miró y solo se puso a llorar otra vez como hacía cada tarde hasta dormirse como hacía desde hace un mes._

_Lily le preguntó la razón por la que estaba en esa condición, quería decirlo pero cada vez que quería hablar solo le salían lágrimas._

_Pasaron semanas para que Lincoln hable, le dijo todo lo que le sucedió._

_Solo hizo lo que cualquiera haría, lo consoló hasta que se pusiera bien, pero seguía muy dolido._

_Hasta que una noche que lo fue a visitar, lo vió bebiendo vodka, ella le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero él le dijo que necesitaba hacerlo, así fue un rato de discusión hasta que ella le quitó la botella, le dijo que se la devolviera, ella le dijo que sino la iba a dejar de beber entonces ella bebería con él._

_Aceptó a regañadientes que Lily bebiera con él. Esa botella de vodka los embriago demasiado , ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de alcohol._

_Estaban tan ebrios que Lincoln se desahogó totalmente de todo lo que le dolía, Lily estuvo atenta a todo._

_Entonces llega un momento donde comienzan a platicar sobre sus rostros, él le dijo a su hermana que tenía un bello rostro, ella se sonrojó y le dijo lo mismo, aunque ella le dijo que parte de su rostro le gustaba, él respondió que sus ojos._

_Lily lentamente se acercó a Lincoln y le dijo que si tanto le gustan los mirara más cerca._

_Lincoln se acercó, estaban a milímetros, entonces la magia de la mirada hizo su trabajo, más la ayuda del alcohol para darse más valor._

_Se acercaron lentamente a sus rostros y se robaron un beso, se miraron por unos segundos sorprendidos y se robaron otro beso._

_No podían creer que se besaran dos veces, sin pensarlo se robaron un tercer beso y se tomaron de sus rostros para darse un beso más duradero._

_Llegó un momento donde ambos se pararon del sofá y se fueron a la habitación de Lincoln._

_Esa noche fue muy reveladora, Lily confirmaba el amor que le tenía a Lincoln desde hace tiempo, Lincoln confirmó que siempre su hermanita sé robo sus pensamientos, era a la que más consentía, a la que más quería pero nunca imaginó quererla de esa manera._

_Los besos subían de tono, sus prendas superiores estaban tiradas por la entrada del cuarto, sus prendas inferiores estaban en proceso de salir de sus cuerpos._

_Estaban tan ansiosos que mientas se sacaban sus pantalones no dejaban de besarse._

_Apenas no hubo ropas entre ellos comenzaron a besarse en todo el cuerpo, los besos eran satisfactorios para ambos, las mordidas encendían el motor de la pasión, Lincoln estaba besándola con una intensidad que ni con Paige y Ronnie Anne hizo._

_Lily recibía esos besos pero también los daba a su hermano, ella estaba encima de su hermano entregadole sus labios a más no poder._

_Mientras la besaba, sus manos acariciaban sus pechos, la cintura y por último su cadera de Lily._

_Estaban tan excitados que de un momento al otro, Lily estaba siendo penetrada por Lincoln mientras ella cabalgaba sobre él._

_Mientras hacía eso ella lo besaba con una intensidad que nadie creería que viniera de ella, amaba mucho a su hermano._

_Él ahora no pensaba tanto, solo tenía en mente algo, eso era darle todo el placer que podía dar._

_Así estuvieron buen rato, hasta que él cambio de posición, la echo con gentileza en la cama y ahora le tocaba moverse._

_Lo que siguió a continuación hizo gemir más fuerte a Lily, la chica siempre pensó que el placer de las relaciones sexuales no era la gran cosa, estaba muy equivocada._

_Lincoln no dejaba de lamer los pezones de su hermana, ella no dejaba de tomar sus cabellos._

_Llegó un momento donde no dejó que Lincoln se levantará solo que siguiera moviéndose, mientras lo besaba en sus labios Lincoln aumentaba la intensidad de sus embestidas._

_Luego de un buen rato Lincoln le iba a decir algo a Lily pero ella no lo dejaba hablar porque Lily no despegaba sus labios y su lengua de las de su hermano._

_Entonces él soltó sus cargas, ella dio un grito que parecía que se escucharía fuera del departamento._

_Cada uno se echó a un lado de la cama, estaban recuperando el aliento, seguían ebrios._

_Y se quedaron dormidos, el abrazando a ella._

_Ya en la mañana con los rayos del Sol entrando por la ventana del departamento, ella se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible pero al ver que estaba desnuda y con Lincoln a su lado, no se sintió arrepentida, se sintió alegre, recordaba un poco de lo de anoche, su hermano se llevó su primera vez._

_Aún seguía con dolor de cabeza pero saber que lo hizo con su hermano aplacaba ese dolor._

_Ella comenzó a acariciar el pecho, sus cabellos, su rostro de Lincoln._

_En eso Lincoln comienza a hacer muecas de querer levantarse y al abrir un poco los ojos siente la resaca._

_Al ver bien su entorno se da cuenta que está desnudo en su cama solo tapado con unas sábanas y con Lily en las mismas condiciones._

_Se da cuenta también que Lily está sonriendo de felicidad, abrazada a su pecho._

_Y recordó un poco de lo que hizo anoche, eso lo puso mal, se aprovechó de su hermanita._

_Dios, Lincoln comenzaba a sentirse muy mal, las lágrimas estaban comenzando a brotar de sus ojos._

_Lily se da cuenta de que Lincoln se despertó y ve que está comenzando a llorar._

_De una manera tierna le limpia las lágrimas que estaban recorriendo sus mejillas y le dice:_

_-¿Qué pasa Lincoln? ¿Hermanito por qué Lloras?_

_Lincoln le respondió, abrazándola con ternura y culpa:_

_-Lily perdóname, perdóname por haberme aprovechado de ti hermanita.¿Cómo pude hacerte eso? Por favor te imploro que me perdones, yo...yo..._

_Y comenzó a llorar con una intensidad que ni los llantos por Ronnie Anne igualaban lo de este momento._

_Ella lo tomó del rostro y calmo su llanto con un beso en sus labios, le dijo que no se sienta mal porque fue por voluntad de ella también, que es una de la mejores cosas que le pudo dar, le mostró la orquilla que le regaló hace años y le dijo que ella iba atesorar este momento como esta horquilla._

_Ella le siguió diciendo que no se sintiera mal, que ella estaba con él para que se sintiera mejor._

_Le dijo más cosas, las cuales calmaron al peliblanco._

_Entonces revisa su celular y había llamadas de su madre y algunas de sus hermanas._

_Ella ahí mismo las llamó, le dijeron que donde estaba, ella dijo que estaba con Lincoln, ellas le preguntaron si su hermano estaba bien, ella les dijo que se sentía un poco mejor, les dijo que más tarde iría a casa, sin más que decir cortaron._

_Ella le da un beso en sus labios a Lincoln, este sabe que quiere mucho a su hermana pero también sabe que es malo pero se deja llevar por el beso._

_Sin pensarlo lo hicieron de nuevo, está vez la entrega fue más pausada, ella quería que Lincoln no se sintiera mal quería demostrarle que darle intimidad era lo mejor que le pudo pasar._

_Y así fueron casi cuatro meses de relación entre ellos, fue algo maravilloso y mágico._

_Hubo de todo esos cuatro meses pero Lincoln no sabía aún que era lo que sentía, y fue cuando le dio una noticia a su familia._

_Les dijo que se iba a trabajar al extranjero, esa noticia sorprendió a todos pero devastó a Lily._

_En privado ella le dijo por qué no le contó eso, Lincoln solo le dijo que fue hermoso esos cuatro meses de estar con ella pero que si él de verdad la amaba tanto debía dejarla ir porque esa relación no podía llegar a más._

_Lily sintió una cólera, una rabia, un enojo tanto así que le dijo que lo odiaba, que lo detestaba, que nunca debió enamorarse de él._

_Agarro la horquilla que le dio y la lanzó por ahí._

_Se fue llorando a su cuarto, él se sentía la peor persona del mundo, pero debía hacerlo, su hermana merecía algo mejor._

_Fue triste su despedida con ella pero tuvo que ser así, sin más se fue a los dos días._

_Lily estaba tan enojada, que no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo sino después de un meses, ya era demasiado tarde, él ya no estaba, ya no podía pedirle perdón._

_Se puso a llorar por todo lo que le dijo y por tirar el obsequio que le dio, esa horquilla no tenía nada que ver en la relación que tuvo con él porque esa horquilla fue dada por su hermano cuando ella era una niña, fue dada con una cariño y una ternura, fue entregada a ella por él para que deje de estar triste, esa horquilla aún estaba ahí en el pasto, sucia._

_Fue a lavarla, esperó que se secara y se la puso de nuevo, se miró en un espejo y se vio a ella pequeña recibiendo ese presente de su hermano..._

_Actualidad..._

_Luego de mirar la horquilla, la dejo en su mesita de noche, se tapó con su cobija y durmió abrazada a un osito de peluche que su hermano le regaló hace menos de un año..._

_Meses antes..._

_Un chico peliblanco estaba alistándonos maletas, Escocia era un lindo lugar pero ya tenía que volver a América._

_Lo había pensado mucho pero ya era hora de decirlo, todos estos años fueron de mucha reflexión._

_Le dio la noticia a sus padres y a Lynn y Lana, ellas se encargaron de reunir a todas el día Miércoles que arribaba a USA._

_Todas se reunieron ese día pero las demás hermanas no sabían la circunstancia._

_Entonces eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, Lana se dirigió a abrir la puerta._

_Al abrir grito de alegría, su hermano había vuelto._

_Casi todas fueron a abrazar a su hermano, le dijeron que ya era todo un hombre, que lo extrañaron mucho, sus padres se acercaron a abrazarlo también, estaban llorando._

_Todos estaban emotivos, pero alguien se había quedado callada mirando con asombro, alguien que nunca había olvidado él._

_Era la pequeña Lily, aunque ya no tan pequeña tenía veinticuatro años._

_Ambos se miraron con una leve sonrisa, entonces él dio el primer paso y la abrazó, ella lo abrazo también, después de años al fin lo veía, él tenía mucho que hablar con ella._

_Pareciera que ella iba a llorar pero no lo hizo._

_Luego de conversar un buen rato con todas sus hermanas, sonó el timbre, Lynn padre abrió y se dio la sorpresa de quince había ido._

_Entonces paso, se llamaba Winston, era el amigo de Lola, era...el prometido de Lily._

_Lincoln al escuchar que Leni le dijo que era el futuro esposo de Lily, se paró el tiempo dentro de él._

_Sintió por primera vez que su corazón desaceleraba los latidos, sintió que su mundo se acababa._

_Lynn padre le presentó a Winston a Lincoln, siempre había oído de él pero nunca conocido en persona._

_Tomó toda la fuerza del mundo, lo saludo de la manera más amable._

_Lily no miraba a los ojos a su hermano, entonces Winston le dijo a Lily que le había traído un obsequio._

_Le dio una pulsera, con sus iniciales de ella, L.M.L era lo que decía en la pulsera._

_Y lo que siguió le quitó todo el valor para hablar a Lincoln, Winston le dio un beso a Lily la cual lo correspondió._

_Pero nadie se dio cuenta que Lily soltó una lágrima al besar a Winston._

_Así pasaron los días, Lincoln volvió a su departamento, estaba muy empolvado, así que junto a Lana y Leni se pusieron a limpiar su departamento y arreglar cualquier cosa descompuesta._

_Iba por las tardes a su casa, ahí estaban siempre alguna de sus hermanas, todas las veces siempre estaba Lily, bueno ella no había dejado la casa de sus padres._

_Hasta que pasado un mes, Lori tuvo la idea de pasar un día de hermanos._

_Todos aceptaron, habían dos personitas que sentía que ese día iba a ser incómodo._

_Pero fue lo más maravilloso, parecía que los años no habían pasado en ellos._

_Hicieron lo de siempre, hasta los botaron del supermercado otra vez._

_Ya de vuelta en casa, quien conducía Vanzilla era Lana, de tanto repararla y velar por ella, su padre se la obsequió a su hijita._

_En los últimos asientos, estaban sentados Lincoln, Leni y Lily._

_Ambos no se habían hablado todo el paseo, entonces Leni les dijo que estaban muy callados._

_Él dijo que no se sentía bien, ella dijo lo mismo pero les dijo que ya tenían algo en común para hablar._

_Ambos se sonrojaron, pero no dijeron nada._

_Al bajar y entrar a la casa, Lily y Lincoln se quedaron abajo, mientras que las demás subieron a sus habitaciones._

_Se quedaron viéndose por segundos, Lily parecía molesta, Lincoln entendía ello._

_Dio el primer paso para hablar, le dijo que se alegraba de verla después de años, ella seguía sin hablar._

_Le dijo que si algún día de estos podrían salir para conversar ya que es la única con la que no ha hablado en este mes y días que ha pasado._

_Seguía mirándolo con una expresión de molestia pero antes de que él se fuera de la casa, le dijo que en dos días podrían salir._

_Lincoln sonrió y se fue de su casa, emocionado por pasar un día con su hermana._

_Lily se fue a su cuarto con su cara de molestia pero no bien entró, cambió a uno de tristeza._

_Llegó el día de salir con ella, ese día no había nadie en casa, solo ella, sus hermanas habían vuelto a sus hogares, dentro de unos meses volverían para organizar la boda._

_Entonces se fueron caminando, el camino fue incómodo._

_Hasta que Lincoln le pregunta sobre cómo le fue estos años._

_Si expresión de aburrimiento cambia a uno de sorpresa, le cuenta que se dedicó a lo de Leni._

_Que Leni es buena maestra, le dijo que fueron unos años que no fueron la gran cosa, bueno que conocer hace cinco años a Wiston fue grandioso._

_Eso entristeció a Lincoln pero siguió escuchándola, hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad, no había cambiado tanto, solo la pintura de las tiendas._

_Y entraron a varía tiendas, ahora Lincoln era el que le contaba sus cosas a ella._

_Le dijo que en Escocia era un reconocido columnista además que hacía las tiras cómicas del periódico._

_Que los años allá no fueron tan agradables por tener a ella y a su familia lejos, que se puso a reflexionar todo ese tiempo._

_Ella iba a preguntar de qué reflexionó pero justo llegaron a la heladería._

_Pidieron cuatro bolas de chocolate para su acompañante, los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, se rieron por ello._

_Se terminaron el helado lentamente contando anécdotas, rieron juntos después de años._

_Regresaron en taxi, dentro ellos seguían hablando, hasta que llegó a la avenida Franklin._

_La dejo no sin antes darle un beso en su frente, luego de eso el carro fue a dejarlo en su casa._

_Ella entró alegre, entró bailando, cuando del trance la saco Lana preguntandole el motivo de tábata alegría._

_Ella le dijo que cuando había llegado, le dijo que hace nomás de una hora._

_Le siguió insistiendo, hasta que Lily le dijo que había salido a caminar y se encontró a una vieja amistad._

_Lana la miró con un rostro de no creerle pero suspiro y le dijo que así debía ser ella todos los días._

_Y paso el tiempo, Lily y Linky retomaron su amistad, poco a poco, salían cada cierto tiempo a tener su "paseo de hermanos"._

_Salían casi siempre los jueves, ya que ella estaba trabajando en una de las agencias donde Leni había trabajado antes._

_Solo tenía libre los jueves y los fines de semana._

_Lincoln pocas veces se cruzaba con Wiston, no lo odiaba pero no resistía verlo junto a Lily._

_Ya a dos meses de la boda en la casa estaban alocadas sus hermanas y alocados sus padres._

_Leni le tomaba las medidas a todas sus hermanos y padres._

_En especial a Lily, la cual vestía un lindo vestido blanco, cortesía de la agencia y Leni._

_Cuando Lincoln la vio, se quedó asombrado, maravillado y todos los -ados._

_No podía creer tener un ángel en casa, sus hermanas le dijeron que opine sobre Lily._

_No salía del hechizo de la belleza de su hermanita._

_Solo dijo que Wiston es muy afortunado._

_Todas lo tomaron de una manera tierna sus palabras bueno excepto Lola que le dijo que mejor vaya pensara y volviera cuando tengas unas buenas palabras._

_Las demás se rieron de la reacción de Lola, solo Lily no se reía, ella le dio la más tierna sonrisa a Lincoln._

_Él lo tomó como una manera de perdón por los años de abandonarlos._

_Un día que ella estaba viendo televisión en casa sola, tocaron la puerta._

_Se levantó pesadamente a abrir la puerta, al fijarse si había alguien no había nadie pero debajo de ella había una caja donde había una nota que decía: "Lily esto debí dártelo hace tiempo"_

_Pdta: Tengo un compromiso importante que atender._

_Firma Linky._

_Lo que había dentro de la caja era un osito de peluche igual al de su infancia, demasiado igual._

_En el osito había otra nota que decía que se tomó la molestia de buscar ese osito en ventas de Garage de todas las casas de la ciudad y al encontrarlo lo mando a arreglar para que se viera muy nuevo._

_Solo sonrió, abrazó el peluche como si nunca quisiera que se vaya..._

_Actualmente..._

_Ella abrazaba fuerte al oso y comenzó a sollozar._

_Sus sollozos solo los oía el osito de peluche y una persona más._

_Pero, ¿Por qué lloraba?_

_Pues..._

_Dos días antes..._

_Era un jueves, ella se quedó sola en casa, esperó este día desde hace tiempo pero no estaba feliz, no sabía la razón, bueno, lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo._

_Entonces su hermano llega a la casa, toca la puerta ella abre y se alegra de verlo._

_Le dice si quiere ir a caminar, ella acepta sin pensarlo._

_Entonces se dirigieron rumbo a la ciudad caminando, conversando de sua días._

_Caminaron por horas, hablando sobre lo bella que es la ciudad, sobre lo maravillosa que es su compañía._

_Ambos se sonrojaron, luego se rieron, y siguieron su caminata._

_Hubo un momento donde Lincoln cargo a Lily en sus hombros y la llevo hacia un parque en la ciudad._

_Lily le acariciaba su cabello y sus mejillas, él solo atinaba a sonreír._

_Por esos momentos olvidaron por completo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por unos momentos ella olvidó que estaba comprometida y el olvidó que era su hermana._

_Entonces la mañana se hizo tarde y la tarde se hizo noche._

_Estaban tan cansados que le dijo que la invitaba a cenar a su casa, aceptó feliz y agotada._

_Entonces fueron a un séptimo piso, la primera habitación del pasillo al lado derecho._

_Entraron con dificultad, pues la puerta cuando quería cedía y cuando quería no._

_Entraron y ella sento en el sofá mientras él comenzaba a cocinar algo ligero._

_Ni bien lo preparó, ambos cenaron juntos en el suelo, delante del sofá, contándose cosas graciosas, la noche era divertida._

_Hasta que terminaron de cenar, lavaron los platos, se sentaron al conversar._

_Todo iba bien hasta que Lincoln dijo que iba a buscar algo y ella dijo que lo iba a ayudar, él no quería que lo siguiera pero ella insistió._

_Entonces se dirigió a una parte de su casa, esa era su cuarto._

_Lily entró y le vinieron muchos recuerdos a su mente, entre ellos estaba su primera vez._

_Lincoln se dio cuenta de ello y entabló una conversación con ella:_

_-Lo recuerdas, aquí lo hicimos ebrios, yo comencé a beber por lo de Ronnie Anne, luego tuve que beber contigo y se dieron varias cosas, lo que recuerdo es que desperté y tú estabas al lado mío sonriendo por lo hecho._

_Yo me sentí mal en ese momento pero lo siguiente no lo entendía, me encantaba besarte, decirte cosas lindas y hacerte el amor pero no lo entendía por eso decidí tomar el trabajo en Europa. Todo ese tiempo reflexioné y llegué a la conclusión de que te amo pero al volver aquí, a América, ya nada era lo mismo, tú estás comprometida._

_-Pero Linky, ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?_

_-Porque soy un tonto, nunca debí dejarte, me arrepiento de haberme peleado contigo la última vez antes de vernos aunque creo que ya está arreglado todo, solo quiero decirte algo Lily: Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, desde ahora nunca las voy a abandonar, menos a ti, cuando necesites ayuda ahí estaré siempre a pesar de que te amo, como lo dije al comienzo, debo dejarte porque es lo mejor para ti, además nunca voy a estar separado de ti, tienes el osito y la horquilla._

_Lily se sorprendió de lo dicho por su hermano, jamás creyó que el la siguiera amando pensó que solo volvió para disculparse por irse de imprevisto._

_Lily cada vez que quería hablar de le quedaban corta las palabras, su hermano la tomó del brazo y bajaron despacio hasta el primer piso mientras bajaban, él le daba palabras de aliento, palabras de halago, palabras que calmen está situación._

_Al llegar al primer piso paró un taxi, le dijo que la llevara al 1216 de la avenida Franklin._

_Antes de que ella entre al taxi Lincoln le dijo:_

_-En unos días vas a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo Lily, vas a estar con un hombre que cuando te conocio no te dejo, no fue un idiota indeciso, hermanita recuerda, no voy a poder ir a tu boda porque me duele en el alma ver cómo fui un completo estúpido al dejarte aquí, cuando tú estabas muy enamorada de mí y yo de ti pero con miedo, tú siempre vas a estar en mi corazón porque siempre te amaré._

_Le da un beso en su frente y la despide moviendo su mano y sonriendo._

_Ella no podía creer que aún la amaba._

_Todo eso hizo que saliera todo ese sentimiento reprimido en sí corazón._

_Le dijo al taxista que la deje en el parque, al bajar se dirigió a un árbol que estaba escondido entre arbustos._

_Se sentó ahí, miró la Luna y lloró, lloró como nunca había llorado, a pesar de todo Lincoln nunca busco a alguien para amar porque él siempre la amó, solo que no sabía que era por el miedo y la confusión._

_En cambio ella pensó que era el fin y conoció a Wiston, pensó que la iba a hacer olvidar a Lincoln pero en verdad nunca lo olvidó, cada vez que tomaba su horquilla, su hermano estaba presente por eso ni un día dejaba de colocársela._

_Llego a su casa, sus padres al verla así le preguntaron el por qué de su aflicción, ella solo dijo que no podía creer que en unos días se casaba, mintió._

_Actualmente..._

_Ya sus ojos derramaron muchas lágrimas desde esa noche, ya no sabía que hacer solo siguió el plan trazado desde hace años._

_Llegó el día, era una casa de locos, llamaban a la recepción, a la familia del novio, a algunas amistades._

_Se preguntaban por Lincoln, él le dijo a Lana que iría por separado, se sorprendieron pero no podían decirle que fuera con ellos, estaban ocupados._

_Leni fue la que arreglo a Lily, solo pidió que Leni lo hiciera, las demás no dijeron nada._

_Mientras le arreglaba el vestido y frente a un espejo ella se veia triste, llegó la parte donde le arreglo el cabello, le iba a poner una tiara pero ella se negó a portarla, solo quizo ponerse su horquilla de osito, Leni no le dijo nada ella siempre vio que Lily adoraba su horquilla como ella sus gafas._

_Le dijo a Leni que la dejara un momento a solas, Leni hizo caso a la petición y cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido._

_Mirarse al espejo hizo que lanzara un gran suspiro, se veía hermosa, realmente nunca se halagaba pero ahora admitía su belleza, en ese instante vio su horquilla y recordó cuando su hermano se propuso a darle un buen día para que dejara de estar triste, como consiguió darle un buen regalo, el cual cuido por muchos años._

_Ya no sabía en qué pensar, solo llegar al altar y dar el sí._

_Al bajar todos se quedaron anonadados por lo hermosa la hermanita menor._

_Dio una sonrisa, no una sonrisa falsa sino una sonrisa que ellos querían que tuviera._

_Antes de irse les dijo que se vayan adelantando que ella iba a ir con Lana en el auto de Lori._

_No le dijeron nada solo accedieron a su pedido y se fueron apresurados._

_Mientras Lana buscaba las llaves de Lori en la habitación, ella comenzó a recordar cuando su hermano la amó, la hizo mujer, cuando esos cuatro meses fueron los mejores de su vida._

_Recordó que hace unos meses vino, ella estaba molesta con él, no sabía que él había regresado para decirle lo que en verdad sentía, y así lo fue pero sin el resultado esperado, es más ella ahora se sintió peor porque lo trato con indiferencia a las pocas semanas de su llegada._

_En ese tiempo se reconciliaron, la pasaron bien, le dio un regalo que ni ella esperaba tener, le dijo al fin lo que en verdad sentía, le decía que pase lo que pase la iba a amar._

_Iba a echarse a llorar pero Lana le dijo que la encontró, partieron rumbo a la iglesia de las afueras de Royal Woods._

_En el auto Lana notaba a Lily algo triste, le dijo que la tenía así, ella le respondió que había hecho algo grave, Lana le dijo que era eso tan grave, le dijo que no importaba ya no había solución._

_Lana la miró por el retrovisor y le dijo que no todo está perdido, que las cosas así estén hechas pedazos o trizas, siempre se pueden arreglar, el tiempo depende de quien lo quiera hacer porque no todos tienen la misma voluntad al querer hacerlo._

_Por último le dijo que pase lo que pase ella siempre tendrá su apoyo y que aún hay tiempo._

_Lily entendió el mensaje y le dijo:_

_-Lana acaso tú..._

_Ella le dice:_

_-Creo que ya es obvio, solo te diré algo más, lo supe desde hace años, pero no lo aceptaba como él pero me di cuenta que debes tener el valor para entenderlo y asumirlo. Por eso aún puede arreglarse._

_Frena el carro y le dice:_

_-¿Qué esperas? Corre por él, no se va ir pero va a matar lo último que queda de él hacía ti por ti._

_-Pero él me dijo..._

_-Lo dijo por no querer ponerte peor de lo que has estado...así que...¿Vas a dejar que definitivamente mate su amor?_

_Lily abrió la puerta y le dijo:_

_-¡Gracias hermana, gracias!_

_Y se fue corriendo, hasta terminar la calle y tomar un taxi._

_Un carro negro con flores de utilería llegaba a la iglesia, el padre y la hermana mayor esperaban afuera, del auto bajo Lana._

_Lynn padre pensó que le iba a abrir la puerta a Lily pero le dijo algo en su oído._

_Wiston estaba esperando en el altar a su prometida cuando una de las invitadas que era su prima le dice algo en su oído, se queda con una expresión de sorpresa._

_Lily bajo del taxi que se descompuso a tres calles del departamento donde vivía Lincoln._

_Corrió como si su vida dependiera de los pasos que daba._

_La gente se sorprendió al ver a una chica con vestido de bodas subir apresurada por las escaleras._

_Llegó a la puerta, antes de tocar suspiró y..._

_Lincoln yacía en su cama sentado bebiendo agua de una botella, mirando la ventana que daba a su cuarto, suspirando y diciendo:_

_-Creo que a esta hora ya debe haber iniciado la boda...rayos es verdad la frase: "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"._

_Ni bien dijo eso escucho una voz que le dijo:_

_-¡Linky!_

_Volteó y lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto, era su hermanita Lily Marie Loud, su hermana que se iba a casar ese día y en esas horas._

_La vio y no salía del asombro, se froto los ojos como cuagor veces, en la cuarta Lily estaba a un paso de él._

_Lily se acerca y le dice:_

_-Linky, ¿Cómo estás?_

_Lincoln le dice:_

_-Sorprendido pero, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Se supone que debes estar en el altar..._

_Le dice y le dice:_

_-Estoy aquí porque se que aún se puede arreglar, sé que aun puedo empezar aquello que tú por estar confundido lo decidiste ocultar por miedo. Estoy aquí porque te amo Lincoln, de veras que te amo._

_-Pero Lily, ya tenías una relación con Wiston, ¿Acaso lo vas a dejar porque de pronto vine yo y me recordaste?_

_-Linky, yo nunca te olvidé, te lo puedo asegurar, dándote esto, es la horquilla que me compraste, esa vez que discutimos la tire donde sea de lo enojada que estaba pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo que había hecho fue lo peor, dejarte ir sin siquiera despedirme de ti, por eso busque la horquilla, la cuido como oro, por eso parece nueva pero mira está muy usada, está horquilla siempre me recordó a ti Linky, nunca te olvidé, si estuve con Wiston fue por olvidarte. Siempre mis pensamientos te los llevaste tú estos años, es por eso que la palabra amar no la uso fácilmente, solo le dije un par de veces esa palabra a Wiston y fue porque pensé en ti._

_-Pero Lily, tú tienes tu vida, la puedes arruinar por querer estar conmigo..._

_-Esto no es vida sino estoy contigo, no es vida sino tengo a la persona que siempre me dio amor, en todos los sentidos. Linky mirame._

_-Lily...y-yo, y-yo._

_Junta su frente con la de él y le dice:_

_-Linky mira, mi horquilla está desgastada, tú me dijiste que tenías respuestos...por favor podrías ponerme una en mi cabello._

_-C-Claro._

_En el primer cajón de su mesita de noche sacó una horquilla de tantas que habían ahí._

_Los rostros de ambos estaban empapados en lágrimas, Lincoln temblaban para tratar de colocarle la horquilla en su hermoso cabello rubio._

_Y se lo puso, y le dijo:_

_-Lily te ves hermosa..._

_-Lincoln..._

_Se abrazaron y lloraron de felicidad, no podían creer que estuvieran juntos de nuevo._

_Sus lágrimas recorrían todo sus rostros y caían al suelo._

_Entonces tomaron una distancia, le secó las lágrimas a ella, ella hizo lo mismo._

_Al verla bien era tan hermosa, siempre lo fue._

_Y solo el trance de las miradas, el latir de dos corazones, el sueño de un amor hizo que sus labios de juntaran de ahí a la eternidad._

_Sus manos estaban entrelazadas con el del otro, sus pensamientos estaban en blanco._

_Sus labios no pensaban separarse del otro, sus manos ahora acariciaban sus mejillas y hombros del otro._

_No se le podía dar un alto, ya que ambos añoraban este momento en todos estos años._

_Y así es como debió ser al principio aceptando los sentimientos del uno y del otro pero las cosas no suceden de forma perfecta sin embargo aceptando y con voluntad, ello aún se pudo arreglar..._


	26. Sam x Lincoln (2-?) (16)

**_Los últimos buenos momentos amor...(16)_**

**_1989_**

**_En un callejón en las afueras de Royal Woods, un hombre está saliendo algo agitado, estaba subiéndose su cremallera, miraba a ambos lados para ver si era seguro seguir caminando por allí._**

**_Luego de que el hombre se fuera con tranquilidad de esa parte de la calle, se escuchaba algo._**

**_Dentro de ese callejón yacía un joven de unos diecisiete años, con una peluca de cabello rubio rizado y un vestido turquesa oscuro, estaba sentado en el suelo de ese callejón, abrazando sus piernas y poniendo su cabeza entre ellas y llorando._**

**_Todos los días debía satisfacer a clientes de todo tipo, su vida de ser alguien que se dedica a la vida nocturna no era lo que él había pedido._**

**_Él soñaba con ser dibujante, escritor o lo que sea, quería sobresalir como unas personas que conocía._**

**_Soñaba con ser alguien reconocido pero no lo decía a la gente que vivía a su alrededor, era el típico chico modesto, prefería esperar otra vez en la fila que una ancianita o persona con urgencia no tuviera ese turno, era del chico que no decía no a nada._**

**_Era alguien generoso, alguien a quien la gente cruel busca para aprovecharse de su bondad._**

**_Pero el mundo, de veras que a veces la frase "Adiós mundo cruel" queda con lo que le pasó hace unos seis años._**

**_En un auto, iba conduciendo una chica rubia y de copiloto otra rubia._**

**_La que conducía todas las veces que conducía de noche siempre derramaba lágrimas._**

**_Su copiloto, no quería llorar pensaba que sus lágrimas serían de hipocresía, nunca hizo nada para ayudarlo._**

**_Han pasado ya casi cinco años de búsqueda, solo tenían indicios y una pista la ropa antigua del chico._**

**_La encontraron en las afueras de Royal Woods, en el carrito de supermercado de un vagabundo._**

**_Le pagaron buen dinero por la ropa además le preguntaron por donde encontró esas prendas._**

**_El vagabundo le dijo que casi a los límites de la ciudad._**

**_Ellas llegaron a la conclusión de que se había ido de la ciudad._**

**_Entonces se la pasaron esos años buscando en las ciudades aledañas a Royal Woods._**

**_Pero una de las chicas trabajaba en una agencia de moda así que su búsqueda fue más pausada._**

**_La otra chica era una inmigrante inglesa que tenía una banda, ella conocía al chico, se enamoró a primera vista de él._**

**_Al saber por lo que pasó, no le perdonó a cierta persona ello._**

**_Pues se enteró de eso cuando en la cama ambas experimentaban los manjares de la relación sexual entre el mismo sexo._**

**_Cuando ella le besaba el cuello a su compañera, en su mente solo estaba ese muchachito, pues le recordaba a él porque eran familia y los ojos eran parecidos._**

**_Mientras se quitaban sus playeras y sujetadores, ambas no dudaron en besarse los pezones._**

**_Cada vez que la chica de castaño le besaba a la rubia, está recordaba la vez cuando se beso con el chico, para ser menor que ella besaba con intensidad, ellos sabían que estaba mal porque ella era la novia de su hermana y él era el hermano de su novia._**

**_Cada beso que la castaña daba le recordaba esa vez que le dijo al chico que besara todo su cuerpo._**

**_El chico todo inexperto se dejó guiar por la rubia, su voz de la rubia era un trazo el cual debía seguir porque marcaba el camino del placer._**

**_La castaña empuja a la rubia, está cae en la cama, se sienta encima de ella y comienza a besar de nuevo sus labios, cuello, hombros, muerde y succiona su cuello._**

**_Hace todo lo que el muchachito hizo esa tarde, en el parque de Royal Woods, más específico en un árbol escondido entre varios arbustos._**

**_Los besos de la castaña bajaban del cuello, a sus senos, a su abdomen. Con su lengua comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su ombligo._**

**_Ella empezaba a gemir y a decir en voz baja el nombre Lincoln._**

**_El muchacho cada vez más bajaba hasta llegar a un punto donde una vez entrado no había retorno._**

**_Entonces la castaña comenzó a quitarle las bragas, la mente de la rubia le proyectaba en su novia la cara de su hermano de ella._**

**_Ni bien fueron quitadas las bragas, comenzó su lengua a inspeccionar cada parte interna de su intimidad._**

**_El chico de pelo blanco no era experto pero su instinto le decía que debía mover la lengua de esa, está y aquella forma._**

**_La rubia con una de sus manos tomaba la cabeza de Lincoln y con la otra agarraba con fuerza el pasto y lo arrancaba._**

**_La castaña era toda una experta en esto, pues digamos que no era del todo fiel a su rubia._**

**_Le gustaba practicar al terminar la hora de gimnasia de los último año de preparatoria, practicaba con una tal Carol._**

**_Luego de aquel muestra de placer dado por la castaña, ella se quitó sus bragas y comenzó a darle besos realmente apasionados en sus labios._**

**_Llegó un momento donde el muchachito lo hacía de una manera muy pero muy placentera que la por unos momentos se iba a venir pero aguantó._**

**_Se arrodilló y lo besó al chico, el chico ahora le correspondía con esmero._**

**_Sus manos del muchachito acariciaban sus senos de la chica, la lengua de la chica no dejaba de inspeccionar la boca del muchacho._**

**_Ahora era turno de él de sacarse sus prendas superiores pero no solo eso, también las inferiores._**

**_Quedó totalmente desnudo, en ese momento ella también lo estaba._**

**_Lincoln quedó estupefacto por tanta belleza en una sola mujer._**

**_La chica se sonrojó y le dijo que se acueste, obedeció._**

**_Lo siguiente fue algo inolvidable para el chico, no sabría que tiempo después lo ayudaría en sus "trabajos"._**

**_La rubia comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante encima de Lincoln._**

**_La castaña besaba, mordía y succionaba todo el torso desnudo de Sam._**

**_No daba descanso a Sam, ella solo tenía los ojos entreabiertos, ya no veía a Luna solo veía a su hermano de ella, a Lincoln._**

**_Sam cada vez aumentaba la intensidad y velocidad de sus movimientos. Todo esto era nuevo y mágico, no sabía que este tipo de actos te podían hacer sentir que el mundo no era tan cruel que digamos pero lo que él no captaba era que solo se sentía así con tal persona._**

**_Mientras Luna mordía a Sam, sus dedos de ella fueron a sus posaderas, Sam sentía un placer inigualable._**

**_Cada vez que entraban y salían de a dos los dedos, su mente cada vez proyectaba esa majestuosa tarde que se convirtió en noche al sentir la esencia del muchachito dentro de ella._**

**_Lincoln estaba muy cansado, jamás se había esforzado tanto, ni ayudando a su hermana deportista._**

**_La rubia se echó en el pasto junto a él, ella lo puso en sus pechos y le dijo que nunca olvidaría ese momento donde ella perdió su virginidad y el su castidad, lo lleno de halagos, besos y caricias._**

**_Sam expulso sus jugos de amor de tanto que Luna estimulaba sus dedos en su fosa del placer._**

**_Fue cuando Sam grito el nombre de Lincoln._**

**_Luna se quedó sorprendida, Sam no sabía que decir, solo cerró los ojos y fingió estar agotada._**

**_Luna no salía del asombro de aquel escena donde su novia Sam gritó el nombre de ese chico que era un Loud pero solo de apellido._**

**_Luna levantó a Sam y le exigió una explicación._**

**_La rubia con el mechón turquesa no sabía que decir, le dijo que solo fue una casualidad._**

**_Luna se comenzó a ofuscar, la tomo fuerte de los hombros y le dijo que soltara la verdad._**

**_Sam ya no tenía escapatoria, tuvo que confesar que con Lincoln tuvo su primera vez._**

**_Luna le dio una bofetada, le dijo se todo como que era una zorra, una aprovechada, una asaltacunas y más cosas, creo que sería resumirlo en que no le dijo._**

**_Pero a Sam ya no le importaba porque por primera vez fue sincera con Luna, digamos que los últimos meses se relación no eran tan buenos, discutían siempre, solo el sexo lo arreglaba la mayoría de veces._**

**_Pero era algo tóxico ya que sólo una relación con sexo no es suficiente, la pasión no llena ese espacio vacío de amor que Sam tenía y que lo sintió completo cuando con Lincoln salía a escondidas._**

**_En su cuarto de un hospedaje de mal vivir, Lincoln se echaba a pensar en cómo sobrevivir al otro mes._**

**_Los clientes cada vez eran más exigentes, cada vez le dolía más el cuerpo, se sentía muy débil, tenía manchas rojas en las partes que su ropa tapaba._**

**_Su dinero lo gastaba en el alquiler de ese cuarto, en comprar preservativos para los clientes ya que ellos a veces no lo hacían porque necesitaban sentir el roce de pieles._**

**_No solo con hombres, también con mujeres pero las que pedían sus servicios eran de las más enfermas, les gustaba torturar al pobre chico._**

**_Con el desfogaban sus más bajos instintos._**

**_Cumplían sus perversiones, sus fetiches, todo._**

**_En esos momentos cuando trabajaba o como decían sus clientes: sus momentos de acción._**

**_Él solo imaginaba los mejores momentos de su vida antes de tener más de once años._**

**_Pero su mente la mayoría de veces lo llevaba a un día en el parque con cierta chica rubia con acento ingles._**

**_Cuando los clientes hombres lo dejaban con dolor por debajo de la espalda, se acostaba en la cama y recordaba cuando estuvo encima de los pechos, esos hermosos pechos de la chica rubia._**

**_Era su amalgama esos hermosos recuerdos con la chica que le mostró por primera y última vez los placeres de la relación sexual pero con la persona ideal._**

**_Recordó cuando quizo ayudar a sus hermanas que se peleaban pero por el protocolo de ellas solo debía hacer caso a los puntos de ello._**

**_Él no obedeció y lo empeoró todo sin querer, sus hermanas no perdonaban que él interfiriera en su protocolo._**

**_Las cosas ya no eran como antes, eran devotas de ese protocolo, bueno solo dos no entendían el fin de ello, eran Leni y Lily._**

**_Los eventos de la mala suerte hicieron que a la familia deje de importarle más su hijo, él solo tuvo que demostrar que no daba mala suerte._**

**_Por un momento la tormenta se calmaba pero en una ocasión que supuestamente debía estar dormido escucho murmullos, salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido y fue a la cocina donde su familia estaba reunida conversando de algo._**

**_Lo siguiente que escucho fue algo que le daría sentido a todo lo que le pasaba, pues los padres de él dijeron que no soportaban criar a un hijo que no era de ellos, se arrepentían de haberlo adoptado por la pérdida de su sexta hija por llevar mal su embarazo._**

**_Eso impactó fuerte en el chico peliblanco, jamas pensó que el fuera adoptado, se sentía más solo que antes, sentía que su mundo se hacía pedazos, ahora entendía porque su familia era así con él, pues sus hermanas se enteraron de ello hace nomás de un año._**

**_Entonces sin querer se resbaló con una pelota de Lynn._**

**_Se dirigieron donde provenía el ruido, entonces vieron a Lincoln llorando._**

**_Ya nada importaba, la verdad había sido dicha._**

**_Sus hermanas lo miraron con despreció, bueno casi todas solo dos no lo miraron así, Lily por ser una bebé y estar durmiendo en su habitación y Leni, ella solo miraba al piso con un tristeza que se podía dibujar._**

**_Solo subió corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró, a soltar sus llantos bajo la almohada._**

**_Los siguientes días eran fríos y no por la sensación de temporada sino por el trato hacia él._**

**_Si alguna vez hubo una familia que lo quería, se habría esfumado porque lo que había en casa eran como personas desconocidas._**

**_Ya no soportaba todo ello, un día en la madrugada, decide escapar, lo pensó por varias semanas._**

**_Pero dijo que debía ir disfrazado para que no lo reconocieran por ahí, se acordó del vestido que pensaba utilizar para el día de padres e hijas, entendió porque su papá no hacía una excepción por él._**

**_Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, antes de ello se despidió de Lily con un beso en su frente, era la una de la madrugada, al llegar a la puerta de la casa miró por última vez todo lo de adentro, soltó una lágrima y se fue caminando hacia el sur de la ciudad._**

**_Alguien estaba despierta, alguien que nunca le tuvo rencor, al verlo bajar el irse de la casa, con voz baja y soltando muchas lágrimas solo dijo adiós Linky._**

**_Los primeros días en las afueras de la ciudad fueron difíciles._**

**_No sabía que hacer al solo pasar cuatro días y quedarse solo con unos cinco dólares._**

**_Una noche que se escondía en un callejón, se puso el vestido y la peluca rubia para que no lo reconocieran y se pintó los labios con un labial de Lola._**

**_Se levantó y salio caminando de ahí, estaba de mucha hambre, ese día no había comido nada._**

**_Entonces un transeúnte, paso a su lado, lo miró y le dijo que si quería ganarse unos dólares._**

**_Lincoln aceptó sin pensar, subió a su auto de ese hombre._**

**_Lo que siguió a continuación lo marcaría para siempre, ese hombre comenzó a tocarlo, él comenzó a agitarse quería correr, quería llorar pero el hombre le dijo que le daría un extra si le dejaba tocar su torso desnudo._**

**_Al salir del auto salió con un hombro descubierto, con una mirada perdida, abrazándose a él mismo._**

**_Ni bien salió se fue a un establecimiento de comida rápida y compro por el intercomunicador de afuera una hamburguesa._**

**_Al recibirla se fue rápido de ahí y se metió al mismo callejón, al terminar de comer la hamburguesa, se miró por el reflejo de un charco de agua y lloró, jamás pensó en hacer eso por dinero, se sentía sucio, se daba asco._**

**_Por ese dinero recibido de ese hombre y de algunos más pudo pagar un mes de alquiler en ese hospedaje de mala muerte._**

**_Con el pasar del tiempo se le hizo más fácil hacer eso ya que conoció a personas que vendían drogas, si seguía en eso era porque creía que algún día saldría adelante pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta que sus ganas de salir adelante se esfumaban debido a que el aceptaba la realidad y sabía que si salía de que le valía si ya su vida estaba marcada por lo que hacía estos años además de tener una adicción a las drogas. Se dijo que su vida era un asco así hiciera lo que hiciera._**

**_Lo único que lo mantenía vivo a pesar que él no lo aceptaba era el recuerdo de su primera vez y las veces que salía con Sam a escondidas._**

**_Sam aparcó el auto a un lado de la la pista, puso su rostro contra el manubrio y lloró de nuevo, no entendía como su familia pudo mentir sobre su paradero, tampoco entendía como pudo ser una familia muy fría._**

**_Recordó cuando Luna la comenzó a insultar, ella solo dijo que solo le quedaba esperar a que Lincoln viniera del internado de donde estaba._**

**_Luna en un arrebato de ira le dijo que todo eso era una farsa, que Lincoln nunca se fue a un internado, que él se había escapado de la casa y que no les importaba como estaba porque él no era un Loud._**

**_Sam se quedó sorprendida nunca pensó que Lincoln hiciera eso._**

**_Luna decía muchas cosas más pero Sam no soportó y le dio una bofetada fuerte que la dejo muy adolorida._**

**_Se puso rápido su ropa y salio de ese motel._**

**_Tomó un taxi y se dirigió rumbo a su casa._**

**_En el camino a su casa lloró mucho, ahora todo estaba casi perdido, no sabía dónde estaba el peliblanco._**

**_Al llegar a su casa se fue a dormir y pensar que era una mentira lo que le dijo Luna._**

**_Pasaron los días y ella estaba muy decaída, se sentía débil._**

**_Fue al centro de la ciudad, se dirigió a un bar, se sentó en la barra y vio a alguien que no creyó ver, ahí estaba Leni Loud._**

**_Al verla solo le dio rabia saber que su familia y ella dejaron que su hermano se fuera._**

**_Iba a acercarse a recriminarle tal acción pero se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y mucho._**

**_Por un momento sintió compasión pero igual le iba a recriminar por lo hecho a su hermano a sino no fuera de sangre._**

**_Cuando se acercó a ella escuchó claramente que lloraba diciendo Linky perdóname por no defenderte, por no despedirme, perdóname hermanito._**

**_Sam le tocó el hombro y la saludo, Leni se secó las lágrimas y le devolvió el saludo._**

**_Para resumirlo, Leni le contó todo lo sucedido hace casi un año y que ella vio cuando su hermano se fue de la casa, dijo que por cobarde y tonta no impidió todo lo que le pasaba a su hermano._**

**_Sam entendía su pesar de ella, entonces le propuso para ir a buscar a Lincoln juntas._**

**_Se la pasaron años buscando a Lincoln, Leni nunca dijo que estaba buscando a su hermano, después de un años Leni se mudó y vivía con Sam por el lado oeste de la ciudad._**

**_Se la pasaron años buscando a Lincoln en otras ciudades solo por una mala interpretación de las evidencias._**

**_Lincoln esos días se sentía muy débil, su tos era seca, tenía manchas rosas en algunas partes de su cuerpo._**

**_Esos últimos meses tenía muchos dolores, solo los alucinógenos aplacaban ello, a veces se inyectaba heroína en con agujas utilizadas por todo el mundo._**

**_Tocaba otro mes para pagar así que hoy tenía que ir a la casa de la señorita Johnson, era una de las clientas que le gustaba llevar a cabo sus perversiones con su exalumno._**

**_Sam dejó de llorar, manejo de nuevo y volvió con Leni a Royal Woods, estaban entrando y dijeron que irían a comer unas hamburguesas._**

**_Lincoln salió de la casa de su exmaestra, siempre salía adolorido pero la paga lo valía._**

**_Siempre antes de salir, se ponía su peluca rubia de rizos, su vestido turquesa, se ponía labial, sus balerinas ya que aún no se acostumbraba a usar tacos._**

**_Ellas comían afuera apoyadas en el auto, mirando al establecimiento de comida rápida._**

**_Leni no puede comer tranquila, Sam entiende lo que ella pasa porque ella también se siente igual._**

**_Entonces escuchan una pelea una calle más allá. Un hombre golpeaba a una chica, le decía que haga bien su trabajo, que no le iba a pagar nada y le da un último golpe en su rostro._**

**_Sam corre, Leni la sigue y le dicen al hombre que no debería tratar así a una mujer._**

**_El hombre las mira, se ríe y les dice que esa persona no es lo que aparenta, ellas no entienden lo que dice y ayudan a la chica a levantarse._**

**_Se veía muy golpeada y demasiada delgada, la llevaron a su auto, la sentaron y la observaron, estaba muy adolorida que no abría los ojos._**

**_Ellas al moverla un poco para que reaccione, notan algo, que no era su cabello sino una peluca porque se estaba cayendo._**

**_Entonces lentamente se la retiran de su cabeza y lo que vieron las dejo impactadas._**

**_Era un chico peliblanco, con moretones, manchas en su cuello, muy delgado._**

**_Abre los ojos, pero aún ve borroso y les dice que no lo denunciarán, que con este trabajo el vivía, que no tenía nada más en la vida que esto._**

**_Y fue cuando las chicas llorando lo llamaron por su nombre._**

**_Él se sorprendió que supieran su nombre, les dijo que por favor no dijeran a nadie sobre su identidad, que le ha sido difícil llevar por años está identidad nueva._**

**_Les dijo que no tenía tanto dinero ahora, que si le daban tiempo él lo conseguiría para que no dijeran nada sobre él._**

**_Las chicas le dijeron que las mirara, él trato de mirar bien pero los golpes que le había dado el hombre fueron muy fuertes._**

**_Y reconoció los rostros de las chicas, solo hizo una cosa, se salió del carro por la otra puerta y corrió._**

**_Sam y Leni no entendían su acción, Lincoln corrió, hasta que se cayó producto de la paliza del hombre._**

**_Se levantó lentamente adolorido y en eso siente unas manos que lo quieren ayudar pero el las aparta y dice que no necesita ayuda._**

**_Leni le pregunta la razón de dedicarse a ello, Lincoln furioso le responde que al no ser alguien talentoso como ella u otra de sus hermanas tuvo que dedicarse a ello, que lo perdone por no ser alguien con un don, que lo perdone por no ser un Loud, y más cosas que hacían que Leni se sintiera peor de lo que estaba._**

**_Sam se acerca a él para tratar de calmarlo, él se da cuenta de su acercamiento y le dice que lo perdone por meterse con ella cuando estaba con su hermana, que lo perdone por ser alguien de una vida nocturna, su sarcasmo era inmenso._**

**_Les dice que no lo busquen, que a vivido estos años bien, no necesita la lástima de ellas._**

**_Cuando iba a decir algo más, tose muy fuerte, mientras tose se le nubla la vista, su cuerpo se siente pesado y cae al suelo._**

**_Leni llorando corre hacia su hermanito, lo levanta y lo lleva en sus brazos, estaba muy delgado._**

**_Sam se imagina por todo lo que pasó Lincoln estos años y rápido enciende el auto y lo lleva al hospital que estaba a las afueras._**

**_Entraron rápido al hospital, una camilla se lo llevó._**

**_Luego de un tiempo, sale un médico y les dice que el paciente deberá quedarse acá en el hospital hasta saber sus resultados que serían en la mañana._**

**_Le dan las gracias al doctor, les dice que si quieren pueden quedarse a acompañarlo._**

**_Ellas dicen que sí, entran donde está Lincoln, y lo ven sin maquillaje, con ropa de hospital, con rastro de golpes, con delgadez, con su cabello maltratado, pálido y más cosas que le rompieron el corazón a Sam y a Leni._**

**_Ambas se quedaron pernoctando por turnos hasta la mañana._**

**_Ambas no tenían nada de sueño solo querían estar ahí cuando Lincoln despertara._**

**_Ya era seis y cincuenta y dos de la mañana, el chico peliblanco comenzaba a abrir los ojos, las persianas de la ventana estaban cerradas, así que estaba un poco oscuro el cuarto del hospital._**

**_Ambas no despegaban sus ojos de Lincoln._**

**_Él tuvo que preguntar por qué estaba en el hospital, ambas le dijeron que el día de ayer se había desmayado._**

**_Solo estaba cabisbajo, no decía nada, ellas le iban a hablar en ese momento cuando el médico entro y les dijo que tenía que hablar algo serio con el paciente sobre sus resultados, ellas dijeron que si lo podían acompañar, él les dijo que sí podían._**

**_Sale y ellas lo miran a Lincoln, él les dice que más da, es lo mínimo por llevarlo ahí para que durmiera en un lugar decente._**

**_Al querer levantarse casi se cae de nuevo y es ayudado por Leni, ya no dijo nada solo recibió la ayuda y se dirigió donde era el consultorio del médico._**

**_Al entrar ahí el médico miraba desde su ventana el exterior, al notar la presencia de ellos les pidió que tomaran asiento._**

**_Le preguntó a Lincoln sobre la vida que llevaba, esa pregunta no iba al caso querían decirle ellas pero él la respondió, ya no tenía vergüenza._**

**_El médico escuchó con atención su vida, tomo la carpeta con sus resultados y le dijo que estos años una enfermedad que siempre es normal encontrarla en los ambientes que frecuenta._**

**_Nadie entiende lo que quiere decir el médico, él los mira pero en especial a Lincoln._**

**_Lincoln no entiende que quiere decir el médico pero su corazonada le dice que no es bueno lo que va a escuchar._**

**_Para un médico nunca es tan sencillo dar una noticia impactante, siempre es un problema en el área de la salud tratar de dar una noticia sin sonar frío._**

**_Toma un poco de aire, mira a los ojos a Lincoln y le dice usted tiene SIDA._**

**_Los ojos de Lincoln se agrandaron, había escuchado de ello pero nunca creyó que él..._**

**_Sam y Leni comenzaron a soltar algunas lágrimas, miraron a Lincoln, se dieron cuenta que le había impactado la noticia._**

**_El médico le dijo que SIDA ya es la etapa final del VIH y que lo único que le queda a Lincoln es tener una buena calidad de vida ya que no le daba más de un año de vida._**

**_Todos estaban en silencio en el consultorio, el médico salió de su oficina y les dijo que Lincoln debería ahora mismo tratar de vivir lo bueno de este mundo, si es que había algo bueno._**

**_Salió y tras de él Sam, Leni y Lincoln. No dijo nada, Leni lo tomó del brazo y le dijo que por favor no se sintiera peor de lo que ya está._**

**_Sam solo era lágrimas, el chico por el que paso casi cinco años buscando, ahora que lo encuentra tenía el tiempo contado._**

**_Lincoln se salió del agarre de Leni, camino un poco rápido, aún con la ropa de hospital, se dirigió al jardín del hospital._**

**_Ya ahí cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, lloró como nunca._**

**_Sam y Leni solo miraban de lejos la desgarradora escena, nunca creyeron que a alguien cercano le pasara eso._**

**_Sam se acerca y le toma el hombro pero Lincoln le dice que lo deje, que da asco, que se lo tiene merecido por ser un error en su familia._**

**_Sam no soporta ello y le da una bofetada para que deje de hablar mal de él mismo, Lincoln solo le dice que no le va recriminar eso porque lo tiene merecido por ser un asqueroso._**

**_Sam se da cuenta que no debió haber hecho eso, de por sí Lincoln está destrozado y darle una bofetada no ayuda._**

**_Leni se acerca y le dice que le dé la oportunidad de ayudarlo en estos últimos momentos._**

**_Lincoln les dice a ambas porque se molestan en alguien como él, alguien que para nada es orgullo de algo, alguien que quiere morir solo, alguien que daría asco a cualquier familia, alguien que solo quizo amor y solo recibió despreció, que fue ignorado, que solo quería lo mejor para los demás._**

**_Comenzó a llorar más y más, Leni rápidamente fue y lo abrazó, él solo puso su cabeza en su hombro._**

**_Se sentía débil, muy débil, Leni le dijo que ella lo apoyaría con Sam en estos últimos momentos, le dijo que viviera con ellas._**

**_Les dijo si de verdad no les daba asco vivir con un chico que ha tenido una vida nada agradable y que tiene una enfermedad que le daría asco a cualquiera._**

**_Leni le dijo que no importaba, que solo vaya a vivir con ella._**

**_De veras que estos últimos meses se sentiría peor sino fuera por las dosis de drogas._**

**_De veras que no quería vivir con ellas, si la gente que vivía cerca a ellas se enteraban de su estado de él, las iban a tratar mal pero por un momento sintió el llanto de Leni y Sam en su corazón._**

**_Sin más acepta pero les dice que tiene que recoger algunas cosas del lugar donde vive._**

**_Sam le dice a Leni que ella vaya llendo a la casa y que acompañará a Lincoln a sacar sus pertenencias de ese lugar._**

**_Sam va a la lavandería y toma la ropa de otros pacientes y le lleva un pantalón, una playera y una camisa, junto con unos tenis._**

**_Se van del hospital rumbo a donde él vive, fueron en el carro, ya que Leni tomó un taxi para la casa de Sam._**

**_Al llegar ahí, las personas los miraban raro, uno que otro de los hombres les dicen a ambos para hacer cosas juntos y muchas cosas desagradables les decían._**

**_Llegan a la habitación, Sam ve como vive Lincoln, ropa sucia, preservativos, jeringas, cigarros pero de color blanco, fuera de eso Lincoln tenía una caja en la cual guardaba una mochila algo vieja, dentro de él había una foto de él sonriendo y una cosa envuelta en plástico, le dijo a Sam que era su peluche Bum Bum._**

**_Llevo unas cosas en su mochila y lo anterior mencionado, le dio las llaves al administrador y se fue con Sam._**

**_En camino a su casa, Sam no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Lincoln, el cual se veía apagado._**

**_Solo le dice en forma amigable que su casa es un poco grande, que tiene un lindo jardín dentro de su casa porque el de afuera no es tan hermoso._**

**_Lincoln solo suspira y sigue en silencio._**

**_Al llegar a su casa, ambos bajan del auto, Lincoln queda sorprendido por la casa, eso le trajo más dolor porque le recordaba cuando alguna vez tuvo un hogar y una familia._**

**_Cuando Lincoln da un paso se siente débil, se cae y golpea el rostro, Sam corre a auxiliarlo y lo ayuda a levantarse._**

**_Lincoln se levantan con dificultad pero lo logra, le da las gracias a Sam y sigue avanzando._**

**_Sam se alegra por el agradecimiento pero aún sigue triste por lo que le pasa a Lincoln._**

**_Al entrar Leni le da un abrazo y lo lleva de la mano como si fuera un niñito hacia su nueva habitación._**

**_Lincoln no dijo pero sentía dolor cuando Leni lo tomó de la mano, estaba muy débil._**

**_Era una habitación no tan grande pero no tan pequeña como la de su casa._**

**_Fue directo con ellas y les dijo como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que están haciendo con él les va a contar a detalle lo que pasó estos años._**

**_Van a la sala, se sienta con dificultad, suspira y comienza el relato._**

**_Todo desde su huida de casa, todo eso hizo sentir peor a Leni, Sam solo resistía las ganas de llorar._**

**_Luego de contar su vida estos casi seis años, se pone más deprimido de lo que estaba, les dice que no fue fácil vivir así._**

**_Que comprendan su forma de ser ya que él no pidió esa vida solo se dio, sin querer._**

**_Les dijo que no vayan a darle esas medicinas que alargan el tiempo de vida de los pacientes con su enfermedad, de nada servía porque alargarían más su sufrimiento._**

**_Les dijo que si le podían dejar solo en su habitación por unos momentos._**

**_Ellas accedieron pero Sam sabía lo que él quería hacer y fingió dejarlo solo._**

**_Cuando pensó que estaba solo, saco de su mochila un frasco con pastillas y echo en su mano más de siete pastillas._**

**_Estaba a punto de tomarla cuando Sam patea la puerta y de un golpe le bota las pastillas._**

**_Solo se queda sentado en la cama y comienza a llorar, le dice que solo no quiere sufrir._**

**_Ella le dice que con ellas, el tiempo que le queda ya no va a sufrir._**

**_Solo se arrecuesta en la cama y se queda llorando, después de un rato se quedó dormido._**

**_Sam salió del cuarto y fue donde Leni, la cual escucho todo, estaba sentada en el piso y recargada en la pared externa de la habitación de Lincoln._**

**_Dijo que iba a pedir vacaciones para poder estar él._**

**_Sam dijo que iba a dejar a su banda por un tiempo._**

**_Y pasaron los días y Lincoln no daba señales de sentirse bien hasta que Sam le dice para ir al jardín, él accede para no ser mal invitado._**

**_Al estar ahí después de días se da cuenta que había un árbol en medio de su patio trasero, como también el jardín mencionado._**

**_Se sienta en el piso que llega al jardín, Sam le dice que vaya con ella al árbol, aún con dolor y una tos que le fastidia accede._**

**_Ella agarra una rosa y le dice que a crecido con inclinación pero con un poco de ayuda en otras palabras un trozo de madera en su tallo puede ayudarla a seguir creciendo a pesar que está más expuesta a ser dañada._**

**_Le dijo que no se rinda, que aún puede disfrutar de lo poco que le queda._**

**_Lincoln por primera vez desde que llegó a la casa de Sam dijo que lo disculpara por si actitud._**

**_Sam le sonrió y le dijo que no era necesario que ambas lo entendían._**

**_Las siguientes semanas Lincoln trato de no estar decaído, trato de darle sentido a lo que le quedaba de vida._**

**_Ayudaba a Leni y Sam en lo que podía ellas le decían que no se esfuerze tanto, a veces no escuchaba otras veces sí._**

**_Engonces de su mochila saco un poco de dinero que aún le quedaba y le dijo a Sam que le compre algunas cosas que había en una lista._**

**_Ella lo hizo pero con su dinero de ella, guardo el de Lincoln en un frasco._**

**_Al regresar encontró a Lincoln ayudando a Leni en la cocina, habían días donde se sentía muy pero muy débil._**

**_Había comprado un kit de artista, acuarelas, colores, pinceles, lápices, hojas enormes._**

**_Lincoln le dio las gracias, lo primero que hizo fue pintar el jardín mientras Sam y Leni estaban preparando el almuerzo._**

**_Así pasaron casi dos meses, Lincoln todavía se deprimía por su enfermedad, no sabía en qué momento iba a morir pero que no iba a pasar del año eso era seguro._**

**_Pero hubo un mes donde se quedó la mayoría del tiempo en cama, sus dolores aumentaban pero no se daba por vencido._**

**_Ya han pasado cuatro meses, no está tan delgado, está en su contextura normal._**

**_Sam y Leni están contentas por el cambio de Linky. Ya da al menos una leve sonrisa, después de meses dice buenos días, tardes y noches._**

**_Pero sentían que aún seguía más triste que cuando se enteró de su enfermedad._**

**_Un día que Sam y Lincoln hablaban sobre sus dibujos del jardín._**

**_Abrieron la puerta, era Leni y alguien más. Era una niña de siete años, rubia de cabello corto._**

**_La niña ve a Sam y la abraza efusivamente, le dice que la extraño bastante, le dice que también la extraño igual._**

**_Entonces la niña ve al muchacho de cabellos blancos, le pregunta cómo se llama._**

**_Leni pensaba que Lincoln iba a decirle que era su hermano que estaba en el internado._**

**_En lugar de eso Lincoln le dice que se llama Larry, que es un gusto conocerla, le preguntó si nombre, ella le dijo que se llamaba Lily._**

**_Lincoln le hizo varias preguntas, ella las respondió entre ellas que tiene diez hermanas y un hermano que no ve desde hace mucho._**

**_Y más cosas que pusieron muy tristes a Sam y Leni._**

**_Entonces "Larry" le dice si quiere ver sus pinturas, ella le dice que sí._**

**_Le dice que la va a pintar, Larry la dibuja, después de eso le dice que si quiere pueden jugar a lo que ella quiere._**

**_Juegan a las escondidas, a las princesas y dragones y más cosas que una niña pequeña jugaría._**

**_Luego de pasar un día divertido le tocaba irse, no sin antes darle algo._**

**_Larry bajo del segundo piso y le dio un peluche de un conejo._**

**_Lily lo tomó y le dio como una sensación de alegría, lo abrazó fuerte y le dio las gracias._**

**_Larry se arrodilló y le dio un beso en su frente, le dijo que lo cuide por favor._**

**_Lily se lo prometió, luego Leni dijo que ya regresaba mañana._**

**_Cerro la puerta, Lincoln se paró, dirigió a la mesa de la cocina, se sentó en una silla, puso sus codos en la mesa, sus manos de dirigieron a su rostro y lloró._**

**_No vio crecer a su hermanita estos casi seis años y ahora ya no la vería nunca más._**

**_Sam se sentó a su lado y le dijo que al menos pudo pasar un corto tiempo con ella._**

**_Lincoln se durmió temprano ese día, no cenó, solo se echó a dormir._**

**_Pasado un mes de lo de Lily, Lincoln comienza a reflexionar sobre lo acontecido en todo esta corta vida que tiene._**

**_Ya sé habían cumplido casi seis meses. Sam se levanta soñolienta, se dirige al baño y escucha un ruido en la cocina, le parece raro ello._**

**_Al llegar se queda sorprendida por lo que vio, Lincoln estaba preparando el desayuno._**

**_Lincoln vio a Sam y le dio los bueno días, le dijo que llega justo a tiempo para desayunar._**

**_Sam quería preguntarle el motivo de esa actitud pero Lincoln se lo impidió poniéndole en la boca un emparedado de jamón y queso._**

**_Luego fue Leni y lo mismo que Sam._**

**_Estaban muy sorprendidas, por ese repentino cambio de actitud, que era bueno._**

**_Les dijo que iba a hacer ese día, ellas no sabían que hacer pero él les dijo que si querían caminar por ahí._**

**_Nunca pensaron que Lincoln tuviera esa iniciativa._**

**_Y así fueron los siguientes días, se levantaba con energía, hacía todo lo de la casa, se sentía vivo._**

**_Un día en frente de Sam le pide perdón a Leni por como la trató al comienzo, le pidió perdón por no ser agradecido con ella y con Sam por acogerlo en la casa._**

**_Ella lloraba y también le pidió perdón por nos despedirse de él cuando tuvo la oportunidad, por no defenderlo._**

**_Él le dijo que olvidara eso porque él quería que ya estuvieran las cosas bien entre ellos._**

**_Días después sale con Sam a caminar, llegó a un tramo donde él le dice para sentarse ahí en la acera, ella le dice que sí._**

**_Lincoln le da las gracias a Sam por acogerlo en su hogar, por darle junto a Leni el calor que siempre necesitó, por ser tan buen amiga._**

**_Tomó sus manos y le dio las gracias también por darle la mejor primera vez de su vida, que ese hermoso momento lo ayudó cuando se dedicó a esa vida, que sin eso no hubiese resistido tanto tiempo._**

**_Y por último le pidió perdón por amarla porque ella siempre estuvo ahí, todo ese tiempo ella fue su amalgama para resistir toda esa penuria que vivió._**

**_Ella le toma del rostro y le planta un beso en sus labios, el cual se prolongó un buen tiempo._**

**_Ya que ella anhelo eso de él, le dijo que no había que perdonar puesto que ella también lo ama desde hace mucho._**

**_Y los siguientes días fueron maravillosos, hacían todo junto, Leni los miraba y suspiraba de alegría al fin su hermano era feliz nuevamente._**

**_Esos días Lincoln dibujo a Leni y Sam, se dibujó a el mismo, dibujo la casa, esos dibujos junto con el de Lily, Sam los guardo en su habitación._**

**_Una noche que cenaban, Leni se dirigía a dormir y Lincoln le dio un beso en su frente antes de que se entrara a su habitación. Leni sonrió y lo abrazó._**

**_Sam y él se miraron por varios segundos y entraron a su habitación de él._**

**_Se sentaron en el respaldar, se besaron tiernamente, entonces ella lo abraza por atrás a él._**

**_Solo le quedó recargarse en ella, se volteó hacia ella le dio un beso y le dijo gracias por estos últimos momentos._**

**_Ella junto su frente con la de él y le dijo que ella debería agradecerle a él por ser su motivo de amar._**

**_Y paso un rato, se quedó dormido en su pecho de ella, mientras ella seguía recargada en el respaldar de la cama._**

**_Un nuevo día nacía, los pájaros cantaban, las personas se levantaban para comenzar nuevamente la rutina, el mundo decía con esas acciones que está listo para seguir viviendo, en los hospitales cada segundo, minuto, cada hora, nacen nuevas personitas para este mundo._**

**_Pero en este mundo hay un equilibrio natural, así como nacen personas, otras deben decirle adiós a su ciclo de vida, adios a este mundo._**

**_En Michigan, más exactos la ciudad de Royal Woods, un chico de cabellos blancos estaba tiezo en una cama, con sus ojos abiertos y de tonalidad gris._**

**_Junto a él, estaba una chica de cabellos rubios y un mechón turquesa, la cual estaba abrazando y llorando al cuerpo sin signos de vida de su amado._**

**_Los siguientes días fueron los más tristes._**

**_Lo enterraron en el cementerio principal de Royal Woods, junto a él, habían varías lápidas en el pasto._**

**_Leni no paraba de llorar, Sam estaba de rodillas implorando que solo sea un mal sueño._**

**_Pero Leni fue más fuerte y le dijo que al menos los últimos días de vida de él fueron como se lo habían propuesto._**

**_Cuando ambas se estaban llendo de ahí, en un árbol que estaba a unos metros de las lápidas, un chico recargado mirando al cielo dijo casi susurrando gracias._**

**_Los siguientes días no fueron los mismos, la casa estaba apagada, salían solo para comer y nada más._**

**_Leni fue a su casa después de unas semanas, sus padres estaban de lo más felices de la vida, sus hermanas menores estaban haciendo sus deberes excepto una, Lily estaba en el ático, le dijo a Leni que suba._**

**_Al subir Lily le dijo que por qué Larry se parecía a su hermano que no había visto hace años, y que en la foto tenía el mismo peluche que le dio._**

**_Leni solo abrazo a Lily, llorando le dijo que Larry se había ido de vacaciones indefinidas. Años más tarde Lily entendería la razón del llanto de Leni._**

**_En un parque una chica rubia caminaba hacia unos arbustos que ocultaban un gran árbol._**

**_Se sentó recargándose en él, saco su guitarra de su estuche, iba a tocar e iba a llorar pero antes de eso decidió cerrar los ojos, sentir el viento pasar y recordar la primera vez que lo hizo, las veces que salió escondida y la primera vez que lo conoció a ese muchachito de cabellos blancos como las nubes..._**


	27. Katherine x Lincoln (1-?)

_Eres Katherine y sigues siendo Katherine..._

_En la cama envueltos en unas sábanas, una chica, la cual era la periodista más famosa de Michigan y otros Estados._

_A su lado estaba un chico de cabellos blancos, era su novio desde hace tres años._

_Bueno se podría decir que su relación era arcana, todos se preguntaban si la famosa reportera que repetía su nombre hasta el cansancio y ahora periodista de su propio programa de noticias en las mañanas, tendría a alguien a quien amar._

_Pues sí, ese alguien se llamaba Lincoln Marie Loud, muchachito que conoció a la periodista Katherine Mulligan cuando él solo tenía once años y ella solo veinticuatro años._

_Él la veía siempre en la televisión o a veces reportando algún suceso relevante e irrelevante en la ciudad de Royal Woods._

_Para ser exactos la primera vez que le habló fue con su mejor amigo Clyde McBride._

_Estaban haciéndole publicidad al restaurante del padre de Lincoln, el señor Lynn Loud._

_Bostezo de una manera enternecedora._

_Diez años han pasado desde ese primer encuentro entre ella y él._

_Se recarga en su pecho y le da un beso ahí mismo, era el beso de los buenos días._

_Él la ve y se dice así mismo que es la mujer más hermosa que ha visto en su vida._

_Katherine se da cuenta que está despierto, se sienta delante de él y le roba un beso apasionado en sus dulces labios según ella._

_Era un fin de semana, ese día lo quería solo para ella y su novio, recuerda cuando Lincoln la buscaba siempre para algún consejo o cosas que no tenían que ver al caso, tan solo para conversar con ella esas horas._

_Recuerda cuando ella fue la entrevistada por él para una tarea de la escuela que era, valga la redundancia, dar una entrevista a una persona que admires._

_Ella fue la indicada para Lincoln, él admiraba que ella fuera de un lado a otro solo por brindarnos información que a veces... De veras que resultaba irrelevante pero para él no._

_Le preguntaba las cosas básicas en una entrevista, lo curioso es que ella solía hablar en tercera persona a veces._

_Decía que Katherine Mulligan hacía esto, eso y luego aquello, él solo la miraba estupefacto pero con una sonrisa._

_A ella le encantaba que el muchachito la buscara, la hacía sentir alguien muy importante pero sobre todo muy querida._

_Siempre se despedía de él con un beso en su frente, eso sonrojaba a Lincoln._

_Pasaron cinco años y él ya había crecido, se notaba alguien más atractivo, a Katherine le sorprendió ese cambio que se daba en su seguidor número uno._

_Ahora cuando conversaban, ella se quedaba boquiabierta, jamás pensó que se volviera tan atractivo ese jovencito._

_Ahora cuando terminaban sus encuentros, él le daba su beso en su mejilla o en su frente, eso ponía muy pero muy roja a Katherine Mulligan._

_Cuando le tocaba estar en el noticiero, Lincoln a veces estaba ahí dentro, dándole apoyo detrás de cámaras._

_Ella no paraba de sonreír en ningún momento cuando Lincoln estaba ahí._

_Después de un tiempo Lincoln trabajo en el canal donde daba el programa de Katherine._

_Casi salían a la misma hora, ahí Lincoln ya tenía dieciocho años de edad, en ese tiempo él la buscaba solo para tener una charla, con la excusa de querer saber sobre el mundo de la televisión, ella le seguía el juego._

_Todas esas tardes se la pasaban conversando en la azotea del canal, se la pasaban de maravilla._

_Ella jamás pensó que ese muchachito fuera tan agradable y atractivo._

_Él no le pasó por la cabeza tener amistad con alguien de la televisión, más cuando es una de las periodistas más famosas en Michigan._

_Pero muy aparte de eso, fue esa amistad de años la que los llevaría a dar el siguiente paso._

_Un día que ella salía del canal pero en la noche, la llamó a su celular y le dijo si tenía tiempo para ir a caminar un rato, le dijo que sí, le respondió que se verían en el parque del centro de la ciudad._

_Al llegar allí Lincoln estaba apreciando el paisaje nocturno de los árboles al dejar caer sus hojas producto de la senescencia._

_Ese otoño sería maravilloso por lo siguiente que iba a hacer Lincoln._

_Katherine cuando lo vio le dio su más tierna sonrisa, él se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga, se paró y se dirigió donde su amiga y la saludo con un beso en su mejilla._

_Ese beso no era el mismo de otras ocasiones, ahora se sentía algo cálido en el rostro de Katherine Mulligan._

_Y le dijo para caminar mientras platican, ella le tomó del brazo y le dijo que sí._

_Y conversaron sobre si día, ella le contaba con lujo de detalle lo que sucedía en el set de grabación, él la escuchaba atentamente, desde que la conoce nunca deja que se le escape un detalle de sus relatos de Katherine._

_Las personas que estaban ahí al verlos se sorprendían, ver a la periodista con un muchacho que hacía notar a leguas que estaba encantado por ella._

_Alguno que otro se le acercaba a Lincoln y Katherine para pedirle un autógrafo a ella._

_Ella no era de esas personas que se notan engreídas, al ser reportera te acercas más a la gente que estando en el set de grabación del noticiero matutino._

_Le encantaba su forma de ser de ella, si nos adentráramos más en él, diríamos que no veía nada malo en ella._

_Y si también inspeccionáramos dentro de ella, diríamos que ya no veía en el un amigo, la amistad de estos años hizo que ella vea en el a un chico perfecto._

_Después de dar una gran paseo por casi todo el parque, ya era casi las nueve de la noche, ya la gente comenzaba a irse pero ellos decidieron quedarse un rato más pero sentados en una banca._

_Solo miraron a su alrededor, ambos no querían mirarse en ese momento, estaban muy sonrojados, se sentía diferente, era un ambiente perfecto, el brillo nocturno, las hojas moviéndose por el viento de un lugar a otro._

_Pero ambos chicos, en su mente se dijeron que tanto tiempo conociéndose deberían hacer una cosa para asegurar si de verdad sus sospechas eran ciertas._

_Era tan obvio pero ellos aún así querían confirmarlo._

_Y giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la del otro, sus ojos reflejaban muchas cosas, a través de ellos podían ver que tan hermosa amistad forjaron estos años y que ambos estaban listo para lo siguiente._

_Solo vastó un leve acercamiento para que sus labios transmitieran el sentir del otro._

_Por primera vez ella se sintió en los cielos, él sentía que el cielo no tenía límites cuando sientes el amor de ella._

_Se separaron lentamente y con dificultad dijeron que fue lo más hermoso que les está pasando._

_Entonces él toma valor y le dice si quiere ser su novia, ella sonrió de una manera sincera, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y le planteo un beso pero más duradero, creo que ya queda claro que es un sí._

_Ella fue a su departamento en un taxi que el paró, se dieron otro beso y se fue suspirando de alegría en el auto._

_El tomó otro y se fue a su casa en la Franklin Avenue 1216. Al entrar a su casa Lola lo esperaba junto a Lucy, las cuales le dijeron que sí ya eran novios, Lincoln solo respondió diciéndoles que ya es tarde y tienen que dormir._

_Lola le dijo que Lucy ya lo vio en su bola de cristal y que lo diga ya._

_Él solo subió a su cuarto con una sonrisa que no parecía que se borraría de su rostro._

_Se echó en su cama, solo había comido un hot dog ahí en el parque con ella._

_Katherine no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en esos tres besos, se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Y pasó el tiempo y ellos llevaban su noviazgo de manera discreta, pues no querían ser blanco de los paparazzis, ya sabemos cómo son y más cuando es a personas de la televisión._

_Su primer año de relación fue lo más lindo que estaban viviendo, palabras tiernas, caricias inocentes, parecían esas parejitas melosas y tiernas._

_En ese año solo dijo a su familia que tenía novia, nadie preguntó quién era porque era obvio._

_Ya con un año y meses de relación ellos... Digamos que ambos querían llevar su amor a otra base pero no sabían cómo, ella no era inocente pero con Lincoln salía su niña interior, ella ya tenía la experiencia pues Lincoln sería su segundo novio, antes de entrar al mundo de la televisión estuvo un tiempo con un chico pero ese chico le enseño lo que tenía que saber para llevar a otro nivel ese amor._

_Un día que Lincoln la visitó en su departamento, Katherine Mulligan preparaba la cena, mientras tanto bebía vino, le ofreció una copa, acepto y conversaron un buen rato._

_El vino hacia su efecto y les daba más libertad, los soltaba más y más, sus conversaciones subían de tono, hasta llegar a una donde decían que ya era momento de hacer algo más íntimo._

_Ella dejó de hacer la cena, se lavó las manos, apenas se las secó y Lincoln la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso muy intenso._

_Ella no se quedaba atrás, los devolvía de la misma forma._

_Lincoln estaba muy pero muy excitado, ese vino hizo su trabajo, Katherine estaba con la misma o mayor excitación._

_Sus manos no dejaban de tocar el cuerpo del otro, ambos desearían tener más manos y bocas para saborear todo el ser del otro._

_Sin darse cuenta, acabaron en la alcoba, se dieron unos segundos de respiro, se miraron y se quitaron sus prendas._

_Ella lo empujó de una forma brusca pero excitante que hizo que cayera de espaldas en la cama, él sinceramente estaba nervioso por hacerlo mal pero ella se sentó sobre él, le puso su dedo indice en sus labios de Lincoln, se acercó y le dijo algo en el oído._

_Eso le sorprendió, lo que siguió fue una explosión de sensaciones, lo llevaría a Lincoln a la plena excitación con cada mirada, caricia, beso y más cosas._

_Lincoln aprendía de Katherine mientras más se daba el acto, ahora él correspondía a todo lo de Katherine._

_Para ser su primera vez no lo hizo nada mal, ella estaba muy satisfecha, no pensaba que Lincoln la ayudara a llegar más allá de una simple relación sexual porque ella aún tenía ganas de más._

_Y así pasó el tiempo, su relación forjó lazos muy fuertes, ambos se tenían una confianza tremenda, no había nada que Linky no supiera y que Katherine tampoco._

_Volviendo en el momento actual, Lincoln le dijo que pasaba en la linda cabecita de ella._

_Ella le dijo que nunca va olvidar aquel video donde ellos al hacer publicidad al restaurante de su padre hacían mala publicidad a otros negocios, como olvidar cuando Clyde se disfrazó de árbol y montaba una bicicleta._

_Él le besaba el cuello mientras ella le contaba todo, ella era feliz porque tenía al chico que siempre la escucharía y amaría aunque siguiera refiriéndose a ella misma en tercera persona._

_Pues no podía hacer nada así era ella y él quería a Katherine Mulligan por ser Katherine Mulligan..._


	28. Sid x Lincoln (1-?)

_Eres fabulosa..._

_Iba caminando por la ciudad de Great Lakes, un chico peliblanco, su nombre Lincoln Loud, iba a visitar a su amiga Ronnie Anne que antes vivía en Royal Woods._

_Era una ciudad particular, parecía estar llena de alegría y cosas por descubrir, no como Royal Woods que era más un lugar tranquilo._

_Llamaba a su amiga Ronnie Anne pero no contestaba, se decía que seguro estaría en la tienda de su familia ayudando a su abuelo y Bobby, ya que era las once y diecisiete de la mañana._

_Mientras iba caminando se cruzó con un carrito de perros calientes, decidió comprar uno ya que no había desayunado al ir temprano a Great Lakes City._

_El vendedor le dio uno grande por ser nuevo en la ciudad, Lincoln agradeció._

_Comenzó a avanzar y en ese preciso instante impacto con alguien._

_Cayó de espaldas, esa caída lo dejo muy adolorido, un día antes había estado entrenando con Lynn para su torneo de soccer, pues su función fue tratar de evitar que su hermana le quitara el balón, pero Lynn se esforzaba al máximo al menos eso alegraba a Lincoln que siempre terminaba en el suelo adolorido pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque si su hermana era feliz él también._

_Entonces al momento de abrir los ojos, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido._

_Era una chica de tez pálida, con pecas debajo de los ojos, cinta fucsia, con ojos de rasgos asiáticos, cabello largo de color castaño casi negro._

_La chica se frotó la frente por el dolor del impacto con alguien, cuando se fijó con quién había impactado se quedo muy perpleja._

_Un chico de piel rosada, cabello blanco, dientes de conejo, ojos grandes, ¿Mirada tierna?_

_Ambos se levantan del piso, se limpian la ropa, se miran sonrojados y Lincoln empieza la conversación:_

_\- Disculpa por no fijarme donde iba._

_\- No, yo debería disculparme, a veces hago mis cantos de ave y las que están alrededor mío me persiguen._

_\- ¿Cantos de ave? ¿Acaso hay un idioma para comunicarse con ellas?_

_\- Bueno no en sí pero aprendí a cantar como alguna de ellas._

_\- Me dejas sorprendido._

_\- Pues sí, hace unos momentos cante como una lechuza blanca, y creo por eso todas esas palomas me persiguieron y me tropecé contigo..._

_\- Oh disculpa, me llamo Lincoln Loud, ¿Y tú te llamas?_

_\- Me llamo Sid, Sid Chang._

_\- Bonito nombre._

_\- G-Gracias, tú también tienes un nombre lindo._

_-G-Gracias también, bueno fue un gusto conocerte, tengo que ir a ver a una amiga._

_\- Qué coincidencia, también voy a ver a una amiga... Se ve que eres nuevo aquí._

_\- Bueno no tanto... Pero sí, me siento alguien nuevo cada vez que vengo a esta ciudad._

_\- Lo sé la primera vez que estuve aquí me sentí algo maravillada y perdida pero gracias a que conocí a la que ahora es mi mejor amiga pude conocer bien esta ciudad y sentirme una chica más._

_\- Supongo que yo también debería conocer mejor la ciudad como tú._

_\- Pero date tu tiempo es una linda ciudad pero mi amiga dice que hay una ciudad que es mejor que esta ojalá la conociera... Pues, ¿Qué te parece si caminamos mientras te cuento sobre mi amiga?_

_\- Me parece genial... ¿Pero no es urgente ver a tu amiga?_

_\- Bueno en sí no, ella espera la visita de un amigo suyo, yo solo quería conocer a su amigo del que tanto me habla pero no me acuerdo su nombre._

_\- Bueno si es así... Me encantaría que me cuentes de tu amiga mientras caminamos._

_Y así Lincoln y la chica llamada Sid caminaron hasta donde Ronnie Anne, Sid le contaba como conoció a su amiga, fue un día comiendo un perro caliente y le hablo cuando ella estaba haciendo acrobacias con su patineta._

_Le dijo que ella lo intento a pesar de no haberse subido a una porque le agradaba esa chica._

_Después le contó que su familia estaba buscando un lugar en esa ciudad para mudarse y justo su familia encontró el edificio donde su amiga vivía._

_Le contó con más detalle cómo fue que terminó viviendo en el edificio de su amiga, ese relato le encantó a Lincoln que no esperaba que tuviera una amiga que saboteara a otras familias interesadas en el departamento y que lo hiciera por ella._

_Sid le dijo que solo una buena amiga haría eso, ya estando cerca de un edificio, el chico le dice cómo se llama su amiga._

_En ese momento que ella le va a decir el nombre, aparece su amiga de él y de ella, ambos dicen:_

_\- Hola Ronnie Anne._

_Ambos se miran, Ronnie los mira y les dice sonriendo:_

_\- ¡Genial chicos! ¡Me ahorran las presentaciones!_

_Lincoln no podía creer que la del relato fuera Ronnie Anne porque era ella, Ronalda le contó eso a Lincoln pero no ahondó en detalles y Sid no se acordaba el nombre de Lincoln pero con lo dicho por Ronnie Anne le viene el recuerdo de cuando su amiga le contó sobre su amigo de Royal Woods._

_R.A los mira algo confusa, pues ninguno de los dos salía del asombro, de casualidad se conocieron._

_En eso Ronnie les dice sacándolos del trance:_

_\- Sid, él es mi amigo Lincoln del que te conté, patético discúlpame por no contestar, estaba con Bobby y mi abuelo en la tienda._

_Ambos le dicen:_

_\- Descuida Ronnie, algo así me imaginaba, Sid fue buena compañía._

_\- Yo quería ver quién era el amigo del que tanto hablabas por eso salí rápido del zoológico de la ciudad y me crucé con Lincoln._

_Ronnie se dirigió donde Lincoln y le dio un golpe en su brazo, le dijo:_

_\- Extrañaba eso._

_Lincoln adolorido le dice:_

_\- No cambies Ronnie jeje._

_Sid veía asombrada como Ronnie era con Lincoln, pero le asombraba como es Lincoln, es muy amable y ¿Lindo?_

_Ronnie le dice a Lincoln que dejara sus cosas en el cuarto de Bobby y que esperaba a él y a Sid para divertirse hoy._

_Se fue donde a la tienda, Lincoln sonrió por el recibimiento y la agradable casualidad._

_Sid no dejaba de mirar a Lincoln, de veras que le sorprendió más que conocer a Ronnie Anne._

_Lincoln sentía la mirada de Sid y se puso nervioso, solo así se ponía cuando las chicas bonitas lo miraban._

_Entonces ambos no sabían que decir a pesar de haber hablado desde hace minutos._

_Sid le dice:_

_\- ¿N-No vas a dejar t-tu mochila donde Ronnie Anne?_

_Él no quería mostrar su sonrojo y le dijo sin querer:_

_\- Claro, si tú me acompañas._

_En que pensaba él, se supone que ya conocía donde vivía Ronnie Anne no era necesario molestar a Sid._

_Pero Sid le dijo:_

_\- Por supuesto, quizás después podría enseñarte mi canto de ave._

_Sid mostrando una gran sonrisa le dice:_

_\- Por supuesto que me encantaría escuchar ese canto._

_Ambos fueron al departamento de Ronnie, al tocar la puerta estaba la mamá de Ronnie Anne, la cual saluda a Lincoln, después saluda al señor Carlos y a Frida, a CJ, Carlota, Carl y Carlitos, la abuela de Ronnie había salido a comprar algunas cosas._

_Sid lo acompaño hasta el cuarto de Bobby dejaron las cosas, salieron del departamento._

_Ambos estaban sonrientes, ella le toma del brazo y lo lleva a la azotea del edificio._

_Al llegar arriba, ella le dice que mire y que este atento a su señal, él no entendía bien._

_En eso Sid canta como un ruiseñor y en ese instante una parvada de palomas se dirigió a ella._

_Las palomas iban a velocidad, Sid corrió donde Lincoln, lo tomó del brazo y le dijo:_

_\- ¡Cierra la puerta!_

_Lincoln tardo un segundo en reaccionar, cerró la puerta a tiempo, solo se escuchó el ruido de palomas impactando a la puerta._

_Se sentaron recargados en la pared y se rieron, comenzaron a conversar sobre lo sucedido, ella le contó con detalle cómo había aprendido eso, Lincoln no dejaba de escuchar con una sonrisa y su corazón latiendo, no por las palomas sino por conocer a una chica fabulosa y hermosa._

_Ronnie subió y se quedó viéndolos sin hacer ruido, desde que conoce a Sid nunca la había visto tan feliz por conocer a alguien nuevo, notó un leve sonrojo en ambos._

_Hace tiempo que no ve a Lincoln así de sonriente, solo dos veces lo vió así, cuando él miraba a Cristina y cuando ella se conoció mejor con él._

_Solo había una respuesta para eso y tenía que ver con la primera vista, así que dijo en su mente que haría lo posible para que se lleven bien sus dos mejores amigos en esa semana que se iba a quedar su amigo..._


	29. Maggie x Lincoln (1-?)

**_Prometo no arruinarlo_**...

Caminaba de forma rápida, su mirada decía que no estaba de humor para nada, en sí ella nunca estaba de humor para casi nadie, solo para su madre.

Llevaba unas bolsas con compras hechas en el centro comercial pero... ¿Qué había comprado?

Pues digamos que compró la ropa que siempre viste, no le gustaba otros colores que no fueran esos.

Caminaba algo apurada y agobiada, pues este no fue su día para ser sinceros.

Se peleó con su madre por algo que ella hizo de casualidad, su pandilla de emos se separaría por un tiempo ya que su líder se fue de la ciudad y sin él ya no eran lo mismo.

Estaba a once calles de su casa, solo tenía que caminar.

Pero desde hace un rato estaba siendo seguida, desde hace horas sin embargo no se percató de nada.

Ya había pasado más de tres calles, cuando ya iba a cruzar esa calle, frente a ella aparecieron unas chicas.

Al verla le dijeron:

\- Miren quién está frente a nosotras chicas, Maggie Johnson, la emo favorita de las pandillas -lo decía de una forma burlona.

\- Te acuerdas de mí Maggie, mi brazo que estaba enyesado sí que lo recuerda -con un sarcasmo intenso.

\- Maggie, Maggie, Maggie, parece que estás sola -lo decía de manera altanera.

La emo solo dio un suspiro de enojo y dijo:

\- Alex, Dani y Mónica, que es lo que quieren, saben que puedo patearles el trasero -con una mirada seria que poco a poco mostraba enojo.

Aunque ella sabía que en estos momentos no estaba tan preparada para pelear con esas tres bravuconas.

La de nombre Dani le dijo:

\- ¿Enserio crees que puedes con nosotras tres? No me hagas reír emo idiota, tú ahora estás sola, literalmente tu pandilla está a un paso de desintegrarse completamente -lo decía con una sonrisa que mostraba mucha confianza.

Maggie analizando el momento, de veras que no tenía oportunidad, tenía bolsas de compras tendría que lanzar les aquellas bolsas para poder correr pero su orgullo pudo más y les dijo:

\- ¿Saben qué? Pueden irse al demonio, golpearé a las tres al mismo tiempo -dejo las bolsas en el suelo.

Ella a veces era alguien muy pero muy impulsiva, justo esa Maggie no debió salir pero ella tenía una reputación en el mundo de las pandillas.

Pero su pandilla no era típica, era una pandilla que en lugar de bandalizar, prefería ayudar en pelearse con otras que solo bandalizaban.

Las chicas que estaban frente a ella eran una pandilla que le gustaba ir a las escuelas de mujeres y robarle el dinero a las chicas de ahí.

Su pandilla de Maggie se enteró por una prima de una amiga de su grupo.

Para no ahondar tanto su pandilla de Maggie le dio una paliza a la de Dani, la cual era la líder.

Maggie dio un respiro y en unos segundos le dio un derechazo a una de las chicas al lado de Dani, rápidamente le dio una patada en su estómago a otra.

Dani en un descuidó de Maggie se lanza contra ella y en el suelo comienzan a darse golpes en su rostro.

Pero nuestra emo no se dio cuenta que una de las compañeras de Dani agarró una rama gruesa de un árbol de esa calle y le golpeó en su cabeza.

Maggie se lanza a un lado de la acera y se frota la cabeza adolorida.

Alguien de lejos diviso esa pelea, se acercaba de forma rápida.

En tanto Alex y Mónica agarraron por los brazos a Maggie que aún estaba adolorida por ese golpe cobarde por parte de Álex.

En ese momento la líder de ellas le dice a Maggie:

\- Nos ibas a patear el trasero creo pero ahora yo te patearé el estómago emo inútil -lo dijo con enojo porque les dio una breve pelea a las tres.

Y le dio un golpe fuerte en su estómago que la hizo perder todo el oxígeno que la hacia respirar ahí mismo.

Y luego unos en su rostro, otros en sus pechos, una patada en su estómago.

Ella ya estaba muy débil por los golpes consecutivos pero las tres chicas se iban a vengar por haber intervenido en sus cosas y haberlas hecho quedar en ridículo con las otras pandillas.

En eso se escucha una voz que les dice:

\- ¡Ya déjenla en paz! -se notaba el enojo en su voz.

Las chicas lo vieron y dijeron:

\- Pierdete niño -mirándolo con desprecio.

\- Esto no te incumbe -con enojo.

\- Lárgate o también te haremos lo mismo chico de cabello blanco -con una molestia porque le interrumpió su venganza.

El chico les respondió:

\- Lo diré una vez más, déjenla o no respondo -con enojo.

Las chicas se cansaron de hablarle, tiraron a Maggie al suelo como cualquier cosa y ahí mismo se dirigieron a golpear al chico.

El chico era experto en algunas cosas, una de esas era esquivar, sin dificultad lo hizo con las tres.

Ellas se sorprendieron por lo rápido que era. Sin pensarlo dos veces el chico cargo en brazos a la chica que era mayor que él pero el tenía la fuerza suficiente debido a que una de sus hermanas lo hacía entrenar con ella y otra de sus hermanas lo hacía cargar sus equipos de sonido que eran pesados.

En brazos corrió lo más rápido posible de ahí. Las chicas se sorprendieron de lo veloz y fuerte que era ese muchachito, sin más que hacer se quedaron con la satisfacción de haberse vengado a medias y quedarse con sus bolsas de compras de la emo.

Ya a más de dos calles corridas de forma veloz, el peliblanco se detuvo en la entrada del garaje de una casa de ese vecindario.

En sus brazos apreció mejor su rostro, a pesar de estar golpeada, se veía hermosa como aquella vez en el cumpleaños, solo que sin su expresión seria.

Se veía adolorida pero sobre todo indefensa. Fue suerte que el pasará por ahí, había ido a la casa de Jordan para un proyecto escolar, eran casi las ocho, es que su amiga le invitó a cenar por eso salió a esa hora

De veras que la suerte estaba del lado de Maggie, bueno en parte.

En ese instante Maggie estaba reaccionando, Lincoln solo la miraba, ella hizo el esfuerzo por ver qué fue lo que pasó después de su golpiza.

Entonces se da cuenta que está siendo cargada en brazos por alguien, abre lentamente sus ojos y la persona que vio la dejó sorprendida, era Lincoln Loud el payaso y mimo que casi arruina su fiesta, hermano de la payasa y hermano de su amiga Lucy.

Quería hablar pero estaba muy adolorida, él se dio cuenta que estaba esforzándose y le dijo:

\- Hola Maggie, no te esfuerzes, lo que te hicieron fue una cobardía pero llegué justo a tiempo, quizás sigas molesta conmigo por lo de tu fiesta de cumpleaños pero descuida prometo no arruinarla... Bueno si nos contratan otra vez -se lo decía de una manera nerviosa y dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Ella solo veía a un chico que se arriesgó por ella, solo le dio una sonrisa tierna.

Él le dijo:

\- Maggie te voy a llevar a tu casa, sé que estamos cerca, no te esfuerzes en hablar -se lo decía de una manera para que ella se sienta segura.

Entonces ella con esfuerzo lo enredo sus manos en el cuello del muchacho, pego su rostro al pecho de Linky y le dijo:

\- Gracias Lincoln, de veras que gracias... -se estaba esforzando demasiado.

Le dio un beso en su frente y camino más rápido, lo que él no se dio cuenta era que eso sonrojó mucho a la emo.

Entonces llegó a la casa de Maggie, tocó la puerta con ella en brazos.

Quien abrió fue la mamá de Maggie, en ese instante se dio cuenta del estado de su hija y dijo:

\- Mi bebé, ¿Qué te ha pasado? -con un rostro de preocupación y lagrimas.

Lincoln le dice ahí mismo:

\- Señora Johnson debería traer un botiquín, Maggie necesita vendaje, pastillas y crema para los golpes -con preocupación.

La señora asintió con su cabeza, le dijo la arrecueste en el sofá.

Lincoln con mucho cuidado la echo en el sofá, tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro pero él le tomó una de sus manos y le dijo:

\- Ya estamos en tu casa Maggie, sé que te pondrás bien... Prometo visitarte mañana, para hacerte sentir bien riendo aunque quizás eso te haga enojar y recordar como casi arruinó tu fiesta, de veras que espero que te recuperes -lo decía con un poco de nervios pero sonriendo.

En ese instante aparece la madre de Maggie y ve como Lincoln sostiene con sus manos la mano de su hija, solo sonríe.

En ese momento le dice que se ponga a un lado para atender a su hija.

Con toda esa atención que le dio a su hija lentamente estaba reaccionando, su mamá se alegra y le dice a Lincoln:

\- Maggie suele meterse en problemas Lincoln, pero esta vez creo que no tuvo cuidado... Pero gracias a ti que estuviste ahí para ayudarla, te lo agradezco mucho mimo -se lo dice dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese instante la madre de Maggie le dice a ella que está reaccionando:

\- Hija, por favor ya no te metas en peleas callejeras, sino fuera por tu novio que te trajo acá, ya me enteraría seguro por la llamada del hospital -le dijo algo triste pero sonriendo cuando mencionó a su novio.

En ese instante Lincoln estaba algo incómodo, quería decirle que no era su novio pero algo dentro de él no quería hacerlo, así que solo dijo:

\- Bueno señora, Maggie ya está en buenas manos, tengo que ir a mi casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados por tardar, espero que se recupere, mañana vendré a visitarla... Adiós señora -se va rápido pero educadamente.

Al irse Lincoln, la señora le trae una almohada a Maggie y va a traerle una sopa, ella ya menos adolorida, dice en voz baja:

\- Tonto, claro que te perdono, espero que vengas mañana, de veras que necesito a mi... "mimo" para que me haga reir -adolorida pero sonriendo.

En ese momento Maggie pensaba en cómo agradecerle a Lincoln por lo hecho y decirle que ya no se sienta mal por lo de la fiesta.

Pero su mente solo proyectaba el bonito rostro del muchachito cargandola en brazos.

Lanzaba suspiros escuchando en su mente esa palabra dicha por su madre hace un rato...


	30. Lily x Lincoln (5-?)

_**Descubriendo tu amor**..._

**15 de setiembre de 1981**

_Una chica de unos veintidós años estaba arreglando el ático de su nueva casa, subía cajas que contenían muchas cosas._

_Un chico de unos treinta y dos años la estaba ayudando a subir las cajas._

_Luego de dejar las cajas, ella baja de forma lenta y con la ayuda del chico baja completamente._

_Ella se siente cansada, el chico le dice:_

_-Lily, ya no te esfuerzes cariño._

_Ella le responde:_

_-Es que no quiero sentirme una inútil amor._

_Él la abraza por detrás y le acaricia su vientre, le dice:_

_-Pero nuestra pequeña quiere que su mami descanse._

_Ella sonríe, se pega más a él y le dice:_

_-Pues ella quiere también que su papi no sea muy sobreprotector con su mami._

_La toma con sus brazos, la alza como recién casada y le dice:_

_-Pues dile que su papi no dejará que su mami caminé hasta el primer piso porque la quiere mucho y no es sobreprotección._

_Lily cruza sus manos en su cuello y le dice:_

_-Pues creo que ahora sí aceptaré bajar de esta forma._

_Después de decirle eso, le da un beso en sus labios y en sus brazos bajan hasta el primer nivel._

_Eran las once de la mañana en una casa en las afueras de una ciudad._

_La parejita estaba en el sofa, él estaba sentado, mientras ella estaba echada y su cabeza encima de las piernas de su novio._

_Ya era mediados de setiembre, tenía casi tres meses de embarazo, Lincoln era muy nervioso no dejaba que ella hiciera algo sin su supervisión._

_Lily estaba feliz, siempre pensó que Lincoln era un buen chico pero nunca se imaginó que sería más que nada un buen hombre y futuro padre._

_Pues fue hace cuatro años donde ellos comprendieron que eso que sentían solo era una cosa, eso era amor y no el fraternal._

_Pero ellos llevaban con total libertad su relación, hace poco más de cinco años que Lily había dejado la casa de su familia por problemas con sus hermanas, padre y madre._

_Lily se había vuelto la más hermosa de todas las hermanas, eso lo notaban todas sus hermanas, sus padres, su hermano._

_Lily desde los catorce años se había convertido en una chica problema, su rebeldía había aumentado porque sus padres no le ponían límites._

_Ya a los dieciséis siempre era escoltada a su casa por oficiales debido a que se junto a una pandilla que causan disturbios en la ciudad._

_Pues en su casa rara vez alguien le preguntaba cómo se sentía, qué tal le fue el día, si necesitaba algo, no tenía alguien que sea un soporte en su vida._

_Pues aquella persona que era el verdadero soporte, se había ido de la casa hace años._

_Ella estaba en un punto donde era ya casi insoportable, era muy contestona, ya no respetaba a sus padres, ni a sus hermanas en especial a sus hermanas Lisa y Lana._

_Un día llegó a su casa ebria, con sus amigos había ido a un bar pero entraron porque todos tenían identificaciones falsas._

_Ahí se embriagaron hasta más no poder, llegó en su motocicleta con suerte, entró a su casa tanteando con la cerradura y su llave._

_Al entrar trato de no hacer ruido pero no lo lograba, hasta que llegó a la cocina, encendió con dificultad la luz y quien estaba ahí era su madre, Rita Loud, la cual le dijo:_

_-¿Estas son horas de venir Jovencita?_

_Le responde faltándole el respeto:_

_-No lo sé anciana, a usted no le importa._

_Se le acerca y le dice:_

_-Ten más respeto conmigo jovencita, espera... ¿Haz bebido?_

_Lily solo le dice:_

_-No lo sé y no te incumbe mamá, es mi vida, así que me voy a dormir._

_Su madre la toma del brazo y le dice:_

_-¡No te irás de acá niña hasta que me digas cómo conseguiste alcohol!_

_Lily solo le dijo:_

_-Suéltame el brazo Rita o..._

_Le responde:_

_-¿O qué Lily? ¿Me estás amenazando?_

_Solo le dijo:_

_-Suéltame Rita, enserio quiero me sueltes._

_Lily no estaba en sí, el alcohol la estaba tentando a hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir._

_Su madre no la soltaba, Lily estaba ofuscándose, esas cervezas que ella bebió le nublaban la razón._

_En un arranque de enojo, sin ella quererlo, le da un golpe en el rostro a su mamá._

_Por fin sin el agarre de aquella mujer, se da cuenta de lo que hizo._

_Su madre estaba con su labio roto, sangrando y no solo eso, su padre y sus demás hermanas presenciaron el instante donde le dio el golpe a su madre._

_Sin pensarlo se fue corriendo a la cochera y se encerró ahí._

_Recién se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, recién se dio cuenta quien era la persona que la quería ayudar, una persona que nunca pensaría que su propia hija hiciera algo así._

_Y así se quedó toda la madrugada hasta la mañana pensando en lo que hizo, nadie la buscó, nadie la fue a regañar en esas horas._

_La embriaguez se le quitó en el instante que comprendió lo que hizo._

_Sin pensarlo en la mañana, se fue a escondidas a su cuarto, saco dinero, un poco de ropa._

_Encendió su motocicleta y se fue de su casa, sin rumbo fijo, sin norte ni sur, solo escapar por miedo a enfrentar la responsabilidad de sus actos._

_Y sin pensarlo llegó a la ciudad de Hatzeltucky, su combustible solo le dio hasta una cafetería que estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad._

_Al dejar su motocicleta aparcada en un lado de la entrada, se sentó en la barra y pidió algo ligero._

_Así paso casi una hora, almorzando de forma lenta, cuando entabla una conversación algo amigable con una mesera del lugar._

_Le dijo que había una gasolinera terminando la calle y dos calles a la derecha._

_Lily le pago y le agradeció el dato, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ese lugar._

_Al llegar con la motocicleta, lleno el tanque y le pregunto al trabajador de la gasolinera donde había un motel._

_Le dijo que quedaba a media hora de ahí, ella agradeció y se fue rumbo a ese lugar._

_No dejaba de pensar en lo que hizo, ya estaba anocheciendo, al bajar y aparcar su motocicleta, al mirar su mano derecha tembló._

_Jamás pensó en hacer algo así, ¿Cómo pudo golpear a su madre? ¿Qué rayos tenía en la cabeza para hacerle algo así? ..._

_Y más preguntas rondaban en su cabeza._

_Al ir donde el administrador del motel, le preguntó por una habitación, pagó y le dio las llaves._

_Al estar ahí en la habitación del segundo piso, echada en la cama, miró el techo, pensó en que momento se volvió alguien con malos modales, alguien irritante._

_Su mente sabía la razón pero quería que ella lo volviera a descubrir, quería que supiera que sus caprichos fueron producto de una lejanía ajena._

_Sin más paso el día en ese motel, ya siendo otro día, se dio cuenta que no tenía tanto dinero como para quedarse en el motel más de un mes, así que tenía que buscar un empleo y un lugar donde vivir provisionalmente ya que no pensaba quedarse en la ciudad de Hatzeltucky._

_Se pasó ese día yendo de lugar en lugar, de establecimiento a establecimiento, era díficil que le den empleo a una chica de dieciséis años._

_Ya casi anocheciendo fue a la cafetería en la que había estado el día de ayer, se sentó en la barra con una expresión de tristeza._

_La mesera la vio y le preguntó por qué tenía esa cara, ella le dijo que le fue difícil encontrar empleo en esta ciudad, se la pasó toda la mañana y tarde pero no encontró nada._

_La mesera se rió por lo contado, Lily estaba con un gesto de confusión._

_La mesera le dijo que es su día de suerte, que se necesitaba de alguien más para atender a las mesas y viéndola bien, era perfecta para el puesto._

_Lily sonrió por lo que le dijo aquella mesera, le preguntó cuál era su nombre, le dijo que se llamaba Rebeca pero podía decirle Becky._

_Así fue como por medio de Becky consiguió empleo en esa cafetería._

_Le preguntó donde vivía, ella le dijo que en un edificio por los suburbios de esa ciudad._

_Le advirtió que no era lo más lindo de la ciudad, Lily le dijo que si había algún cuarto en alquiler, Becky le dijo que sí._

_Le dio la dirección y en ese instante Lily pagó lo que comió, le agradeció que la ayudara a conseguir el empleo y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado._

_Al llegar, se notaba que era un lugar algo peligroso pero solo se dirigió donde había un cartel que decía se alquila habitación en primer piso._

_Preguntó a unos niños que estaban jugando baseball a esas horas, le dijeron que la dueña vivía justo a dos cuartos a la derecha de ese cartel._

_Ella les agradeció y fue a tocar la puerta. Salió una señora algo desarreglada, ella le preguntó a Lily que era lo que deseaba, nuestra rubia le dijo venía por el cartel._

_La señora le dijo que el alquiler era de sesenta dólares pero tenía que dar un mes de adelanto lo cual sería ciento veinte dólares y los servicios venía incluido._

_Mientras veían ese cuarto noto que tenía una habitación, un baño, un pequeña sala. Revisa su cartera y tiene doscientos dólares._

_Suspira y le paga, entro con su motocicleta dentro, la dejo en la sala._

_Lo bueno que estaba amoblado pero no era la gran cosa, solo tenía que sobrevivir un par de meses y se iría de allí aunque no sabría a donde, ya eso lo vería después._

_Al día siguiente se dirigió a la cafetería, Becky le dio un delantal de rayas blancas con pequeños cuadros rojos._

_Y así pasaron días y días, Lily se acostumbraba al estilo de vida de Hatzeltucky, Becky la ayudaba en saber cómo tratar a la gente ahí._

_Había días donde ella recordaba el motivo por el que estaba trabajando, por el que estaba en esa ciudad._

_De veras que quería regresar y disculparse pero a veces decía que su familia la debe odiar, además ella era un problema allá._

_Era... ¿Por qué no decirlo? La oveja negra de la familia, mientras sus demás hermanas y hermano tenían algo que les daba motivación para salir adelante, ella por lo único que vivía era para vivir, vivir por vivir, no tenía una meta, decía que eso es para perdedores y que había que disfrutar la vida como venga._

_Por eso se unió a esa pandilla, eran despreocupados, cada uno de ellos no tenía nada claro, solo les gustaba molestar a los demás._

_No tenían nada que hacer y por eso iban a hacer desorden público por lo.cual siempre la policía los detenía._

_Ya habían pasado casi dos meses, Lily se iba acostumbrando mejor a esa ciudad._

_Pero su actitud no cambiaba, a veces se portaba impulsiva, había ocasiones donde quería evadir responsabilidades pero Becky la ponía en orden._

_Hasta que ya habían pasado cuatro meses y Becky dejó el trabajo de mesera porque su novio le dijo para irse a vivir a California._

_Fue algo triste para Lily puesto que Becky se había convertido en su gran amiga._

_Pero ya nada fue igual ahí, cada vez los clientes eran más exigentes, eran a veces mal educados._

_Pero ella debía seguir si quería llegar a ahorrar para irse a otra ciudad, su paga no era la gran cosa pero valía la pena._

_Todas las noches pensaba en su familia pero su mente había bloqueado los pensamientos de alguien especial para ella._

_Así ya eran casi seis meses en la ciudad de Hatzeltucky, bueno solo en una parte de la ciudad._

_Ella solo sé hablaba en la ciudad de ahí con su jefe y sus compañeros de trabajo, no socializada tanto en su vecindario ya que no se veían tan amigables que digamos._

_Un día que estaba caminando por las calles del centro de la ciudad para comprar algunos de víveres, un chico que fue a comprar algunas cosas para su casa divisa a lo lejos a una chica de cabello rubio corto montada en una motocicleta._

_Se queda pensando en si será ella, al dirigirse donde estaba esa muchacha, para su suerte, ahí mismo se va._

_El chico se queda con la duda porque no sabe si es o no es..._

_En una mañana de un lunes, Lily estaba a primera hora en la cafetería, estaba limpiando algunas mesas que fueron desocupadas._

_En eso entran unos hombres fortachones, se sientan en las mesas que están junto a la ventana del lugar._

_Una compañera suya los fue a atender, cuando ella paso al lado de ellos para ir a atender a la mesa detrás de ellos, uno de esos hombres le toca el trasero, sus compañeros del hombre solo se rieron._

_Lily enojada por eso, no dice nada ya que debe atender a los clientes y no quiere armar un escándalo como hace unos meses donde casi se pelea con una señora por un pedido que ella había pedido un emparedado pero que al final quería otro, Lily le dijo que ya se había acabado pero la señora le insistía hasta la tomó con fuerza del brazo para que le haga caso, Lily era ruda cuando debía ser ruda y también tomo de igual forma a la señora, eso hizo que la señora gritara y se victimizara, lo triste es que casi le creen a la señora pero una compañera de Lily había estado atenta a la discusión._

_Por eso no dijo nada a ese camionero. Cuando paso para llevar la orden a esa mesa que atendió, el mismo hombre le tocó de nuevo el trasero pero esta vez fue con fuerza._

_Lily no soportó más, dejó la orden, regreso para el lado del tipo y le dio tremenda bofetada a ese hombre, él al recibir aquella respuesta, se levantó de su asiento, Lily se iba pero él hombre la tomó de un brazo con fuerza._

_Le dijo que a zorras como ella siempre encuentra y las tiene a sus pies, Lily estaba adolorida por el agarre, en eso su jefe y el cocinero, y las demás meseras ven como ese hombre está abusando de su fuerza contra Lily._

_Le dicen al tipo que se retire o llamarán a la policía, el tipo se va con sus compañeros no sin antes decirle a Lily que sería suya._

_Lily estaba agradecida con sus amigos y su jefe. Él le dijo que en esta vida hay tipos como ese, le dijo algunas cosas más y volvieron a trabajar._

_Luego de algunas semanas, Lily estaba saliendo de su trabajo, ya era sábado y ella tenía planeado ir a un cine._

_Se pregunta si todo estará bien en Royal Woods, se sigue sintiendo mal por darle aquel golpe a su madre pero de nada vale ahora que se lamente._

_Se subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió al cine. En una parte del trayecto su motocicleta comenzó a perder velocidad._

_Al revisar la falla se dio cuenta que no tenía tanta gasolina, entonces avanzó con su motocicleta a pie hasta llegar a una gasolinera._

_Al llegar a esa gasolinera, lleno el tanque y cuando ya se disponía a irse, alguien la tomó del brazo con fuerza, al tratar de golpear al que hizo eso se dio cuenta que era el tipo que le tocó el trasero en su trabajo._

_Le dijo que sería suya a como dé lugar, habían personas en la otra calle pero el tipo le tapó la boca con su mano para que no gritara._

_Lily trataba de salirse del agarre pero era inútil, le había tapado su boca con su mano izquierda y con su brazo derecho sujetaba fuertemente sus brazos._

_La llevó a un callejón de esa gasolinera, al estar en la oscuridad, la arrojó contra la pared, ella se golpeó la espalda y su nuca._

_Estaba muy adolorida pero el tipo la tomo de sus mejillas con su mano las apretó y le plantó un beso a la fuerza._

_Luego de eso le dio un golpe en su rostro, estaba adolorida, muy pero muy adolorida, comenzó a llorar porque el hombre comenzó a romper los botones de su blusa para comenzar a tocar sus senos, no solo eso, también comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de su jean._

_En su mente se decía que eso que le pasaba es el porqué de sus acciones, es el castigo del cielo por haber faltado a su familia y en última instancia a su madre._

_Pero cuando el tipo iba a avanzar más, un fuerte golpe en la nuca del sujeto y de ahí una patada en su rostro que lo dejó muy adolorido y aturdido._

_La joven estaba tan adolorida por los golpes del tipo que estaba desmayándose pero en eso una silueta de alguien se le acerca y se desmaya completamente._

_En una cama de hospital con vendajes, Lily Marie Loud reaccionaba por aquel golpiza y casi ultraje._

_Abrió los ojos esforzándose, al ver bien su entorno, se dio cuenta que al lado de ella había una persona con la cabeza agacha en su cama, se fijó bien y estaba durmiendo pero al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta que esa persona era un hombre y tenía el cabello blanco._

_Estaba sorprendida, lo movió un poco, este levantó la mirada._

_Lily estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, era su hermano, su hermanito Lincoln, al que no vio en años._

_Lincoln la vio despierta y solo la abrazó con cuidado pero con una ternura notoria, estaba llorando, ella también._

_Entablaron una conversación en la cual dijeron:_

_\- Lily, hermanita, estás bien, tienes suerte niña, te encontré a tiempo._

_\- Linky, de verdad eres tú, hermanito... Espera, ¿Tú me buscabas?_

_\- Sí... Me enteré de lo que pasó en casa..._

_\- De veras que no pensé en ese momento... Sé que estaba ebria pero eso no justifica..._

_Le pone su dedo índice en sus labios._

_\- Te entiendo Lily, no es necesaria la explicación pero hermanita... ¿Donde estás viviendo? ¿Cómo sobrevives?..._

_Más y más preguntas le formulaba pero Lily solo le dijo:_

_\- Bueno solo te puedo decir que estoy viviendo en en distrito 33, trabajo en la cafetería Valerie, no vivo como reina pero es que tampoco pienso quedarme a vivir aquí Linky._

_\- Lily, vives en el distrito más peligroso._

_\- Claro que lo sé... Y tú, ¿Cómo has estado? Años que no te veía hermano, solo cartas, nada más, te fuiste de nuestras vidas joven._

_\- Bueno Lily, es algo que debía hacer, solo te puedo decir eso..._

_\- Lincoln, no sabes cuánto te extrañé, no sabes cuánto necesité de ti... Si no fuera por que te hablas con Lynn no sabríamos de ti._

_\- Lily es algo muy pero muy complicado pero prometo contártelo tarde o temprano, además Lily... Quiero que vivas conmigo._

_\- Linky agradezco tu gesto pero tú ya tienes tu vida, además deberías decirle a Jordan y yo no voy a quedarme aquí en esta ciudad, pienso irme apenas junte dinero._

_\- Lily, analiza lo que te pasó, casi abusan de ti, hermanita no puedo dejar que te pueda suceder algo, ya hablé con Jordan, ella aceptó... Por favor acepta mi petición._

_Lily estaba indecisa, es verdad lo que dijo Lincoln, ella podía estar expuesta a más cosas peligrosas, pero tampoco quería molestar a su hermano aunque de veras que ella necesitaba alguien que le ponga límites. También la idea de vivir con él la emocionaba, hace mucho que no lo hacía._

_\- Bueno Linky... De veras que te extrañé mucho, por eso acepto tu propuesta, aunque no pienso dejar de trabajar hermano._

_\- Descuida, pero quiero que estudies en la preparatoria de acá, no quiero que dejes tus estudios, entonces vamos a donde vives mañana y de ahí te llevo a mi casa, está en un vecindario parecido a la avenida Franklin, sé que te va a encantar._

_Y así Lincoln le dijo que descansará a Lily, ella solo cerró sus ojos y se echó de nuevo._

_Lincoln se durmió en el sofá de espera, Lily miraba a su hermano de forma sonriente y algo apenada._

_Hace años, cuando ella tenía seis años, hubo una discusión fuerte entre Lincoln y sus padres, pero en la discusión estaba relacionada Lori y Leni._

_El punto es que Lincoln se fue de la casa puesto que había cometido algo grave, la pequeña Lily quería saber pero siempre era evadida la pregunta._

_Y solo hablaba con Lynn, mis demás hermanas estaban molestas con él. Podría parecer ruda o una cabeza hueca pero Lynn entendió a su hermano, era la más cercana por eso con ella hablaba por teléfono y cartas._

_Lily a los doce años se enteró por Lynn que Lincoln vivía con su novia Jordan en una ciudad cercana._

_Ya en la mañana, Lily y Lincoln se fueron de ahí en la camioneta de Lincoln, atrás de su camioneta, era una pick up, estaba la motocicleta de su hermanita._

_Fueron a donde ella vivía, sacaron sus pertenencias de ella, le entregó las llaves del cuarto a la dueña._

_Fue a su trabajo con Lincoln, le dijo al jefe que la disculpara, que tuvo un accidente. La vio con signos de golpes y vendaje, le dio permiso para dos semanas de descanso._

_Se dirigieron hacia el vecindario de Lincoln, era la avenida Castle._

_Se estacionaron en una casa de un piso, se parecía mucho a la de sus vecinos de Royal Woods, los McBride._

_Al entrar ahí estaba Jordan, su apariencia no había cambiado en años Lily se acuerda de ella perfectamente, antes de que se fuera Lincoln, ella iba a la casa a realizar algunas tareas con Lincoln o jugar quemados con él y Lynn._

_Conversó con Jordan lo siguiente:_

_\- Hola Lily, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_

_\- Claro que sí Jordan._

_\- Lily... Sé que quizás fue algo traumático lo que casi te sucede... Pero cuenta conmigo si quieres una amiga._

_\- Gracias Jordan lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por aceptarme para quedarme un tiempo con ustedes._

_\- Descuida pequeña Lily, nos llevaremos perfectamente bien..._

_Y así fueron los últimos meses de ese año, Lily se inscribió para la preparatoria del próximo año, trabajaba ahora medio tiempo hasta el medio día, después ayudaba en la casa, su hermano y Jordan trabajaban._

_Cuando venía Lincoln de trabajar Lily lo atendía con esmero, a Jordan igual._

_A Jordan le sorprendía lo atenta que es Lily, tenía entendido que ella es rebelde, pero de ahí se decía que este tiempo fue de emucha reflexión para ella por lo ocurrido con su familia y lo de la gasolinera._

_Lincoln trabajaba en una empresa de refrigerantes, él era el que capacita a los nuevos trabajadores, hacía las entrevistas personales, organizaba los equipos, motivaba._

_Siempre venía agotado, pero con Lily nunca le faltó una sonrisa, una abrazo y atención._

_Era muy cariñosa con su hermanito, ella era bien agradecida con él y Jordan._

_Ya pasado ese año, comenzó otro, Lily ya con diecisiete años, estaba en la preparatoria haciendo el año que perdió por irse de Royal Woods._

_En las mañanas preparatoria, de una a siete en la cafetería, apenas llegaba ayudaba a Jordan en lo que había que ayudar._

_Pero cada vez que Lincoln llegaba de trabajar, ella se arrojaba a los brazos de su hermanito, ella moría por él._

_Lo atendía mejor que su novia Jordan, Lincoln siempre le daba su beso en su frente, para él era la tierna niñita que abandonó por ese problema, sentía que estaba en deuda con su hermanita._

_Los días pasaban y Lincoln notaba grandes cambios en Lily, pensaba que ella siempre debio tener a alguien que le hablara y le preguntará sobre ella._

_Lincoln cada vez que llegaba de trabajar conversaba con su hermana, le preguntaba pequeños detalles de sus días, ella le contaba a él con alegría._

_Con Jordan era igual, en ella encontró a la amiga que da apoyo como lo fue un tiempo Becky._

_Ambas se contaban de todo y se ayudaban mutuamente._

_Jordan trabajaba en una empresa de calzados, era supervisora, allí había un chico llamado Rick que siempre le coqueteaba._

_Ella lo ponía en su lugar pero él seguía y seguía, eso lo sabía Lily pero ellas solo se reían de lo optimista que era el chico para sacarle un cita._

_Pasaron unos meses, Jordan viajo por motivos de trabajo a otro Estado, Lincoln con Lily se quedaron._

_Lincoln salía más temprano de trabajar, cada vez que podía pasaba a la cafetería donde trabajaba Lily, ahí su hermanita era quien lo atendía._

_Nadie más que ella le llevaba sus órdenes, los trabajadores habían cambiado, ahora se podría decir que Lily era la más antigua ahí._

_Un día de aquellos donde no era su día de trabajo al ver conversar con entusiasmo a Lily con Lincoln cenar allí juntos, una compañera de ella le dijo que se veía muy alegre con su novio._

_Ella se quedó muda, Lincoln también, ninguno la corrigió, en lugar de eso rieron y se sonrieron de forma inocente._

_Pero algo en Lily era distinto, en la preparatoria tenía compañeros que intentaban ligar con ella pero no daba chance._

_No salía con nadie, solo pensaba en su hermanito, cada vez él ocupaba más espacio en su mente, se preguntaba siempre si estaba bien en su trabajo, si allí era querido como ella._

_Desde hace un buen tiempo tenía sueños con su hermano, al principio eran solo sueños como de paseos, luego vinieron los sueños de ella y su hermano riendo juntos y abrazados._

_Hasta que comenzó a soñar algo más incómodo, ella besándose con su hermano apasionadamente._

_Cada vez que despertaba, lo hacía con un sonrojo notorio, las primeras veces fue a una iglesia para rezar a Dios y decirle que la perdone por tener esos pensamientos y sueños con su hermano._

_Los sueños se volvieron más intensos, ya no eran solo besos, eran cosas más íntimas, hasta que soñó que ella estaba en la cama desnuda besándose con su hermano mientras este le comenzaba a darle caricias a todo su desnudo cuerpo._

_Estaba muy pero muy asustada, más cuando conversaba con Jordan, sentía que estaba traicionando su confianza._

_Pero su mente estaba liberando de forma lenta recuerdos reprimidos de ella cuando era más joven._

_Ahora cada vez que veía a su hermano, no podía evitar mirar sus labios, su torso, sus ojos._

_Ahora cada vez que la abrazaba al llegar de trabajar, eso hacia que ella entrara en calor._

_Ahora buscaba excusas para abrazarlo, cada vez que estaba en la preparatoria estudiaba lo mejor que podía para tener una buena calificación, mostrársela a su hermano y recibir su aprecio pero sobre todo su caricia, su abrazo._

_Lentamente sus recuerdos llegaban, recuerda que cuando tenía seis años vio de casualidad a su hermano desnudo._

_Recordó que se sonrojó bastante aquella vez, recordó cuando vio como él besaba a su novia Cookie con intensidad._

_Recordó cuando ella al sentir curiosidad por ello, le dijo un día a su hermano para dormir con él porque tenía pesadillas._

_Al estar con él en su cuarto, era como las tres de la mañana, Lincoln estaba profundamente dormido, en eso Lily se le acerca a su rostro, ve aquellos labios y no duda en acercarles los suyos._

_Lo curioso fue que él estaba soñando y le correspondió a ella._

_Eso hizo que la niñita de seis años se sonrojara mucho y se pusiera muy contenta, hasta la mañana durmió abrazada a su hermano._

_Comenzó a remembrar bastantes cosas, como cuando su hermano se fue de la casa por aquel problema con Lori y Leni._

_Ella estaba muy enamorada de su hermano, eso la destrozó bastante ya que ella estaba feliz porque su hermano estaba ahí, también porque él era el único que la atendía en todo._

_Desde que él se fue, ella cambió bastante, se volvió maleducada, contestona pero sus padres decían que quizás sea engreimiento._

_Ella se decía que sin su hermano no tenía ganas de hacer nada en la vida, que como le arruinaron su felicidad ahora ella arruinaría la de otros._

_Por eso se unió a la pandilla desde los doce años, pero desde los diez ella estaba reprimiendo todos esos sucesos anteriores._

_Por eso que ya cuando tenía catorce años ella ya no sabía ni porque estaba en esa pandilla._

_Solo se decía que estar ahí era lo único que tenía que hacer ya que no tenía nada más que hacer._

_Después de años Lily recién se acuerda el porqué de sus acciones eran así, eso tenía sentido porque ahora estaba con su hermano y es todo lo que ella necesita._

_¿Pero su hermano la vería igual que una chica? Eso la devoraba por dentro._

_Aunque se olvidaba algo, su hermano tenía novia, Jordan ahora era como su mejor amiga de ella, a una amiga no se le quita el novio y menos si es tu mejor amiga._

_Ahora Lily entraba en un intenso debate interno, por fin sabe el porqué de su actitud en Royal Woods, lo que era a debatir era si debía soterrar de nuevo ese amor o tratar de buscar una chance._

_Aquello último estaba fuera de lugar, por unas simples cosas, es su hermano, tiene novia y sigue siendo su hermano._

_Lincoln estos meses a visto buenos los cambios en Lily, pensó que quizás iba a ser un problema tratar con ella._

_Pero con el pasar del tiempo ya era más de medio año, su hermanita cualquier momento se podría ir, se notaba que había madurado, eso le alegraba y le daba un suspiro de tranquilidad._

_Pues últimamente con su hermanita siendo atenta con él y cariñosa, él se siente confundido, pues cuando su hermana lo abraza, no niega que le gusta sentir esos senos de su hermana apoyados en su cuerpo pero eso está muy mal._

_No niega que su sonrisa se Lily lo llena de paz, no deja de mirar esos labios, no deja de pensar en que su hermanita está volviéndose una hermosa mujer._

_Pero esos pensamientos lo hacían sentir la peor persona del mundo cuando Jordan lo acariciaba y él imaginaba a Lily._

_¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que pensar solo en Lily? Se supone que ella es su hermana, se supone que él está ahí para ayudar a que cambie no para andar fantaseando con ella._

_Pero él la quería demasiado a su hermanita, la quería como la quería a Lynn, no, era algo más._

_Pues todo se puso peor cuando soñó toda una semana con Lily teniendo sexo._

_Se despertó muy pero muy agitado, Jordan aún seguía dormida, lo peor fue que tenía una fuerte erección._

_Fue al baño y se encontró con Lily, ella le dijo que ya había terminado cuando iba a entrar tomó del brazo a Lily y la besó con una intensidad tremenda, Lily le correspondió de la misma forma, su hermanita tocó su masculinidad que estaba muy pero muy dura, sin pensarlo cerró la puerta del baño, se desvistieron y comenzó a penetrarla y despertó de nuevo, ahora sí estaba muy pero muy asustado._

_Esos días ambos, mutuamente se ignoraban, no podían verse porque la pasión venía a ellos._

_Ambos sin saberlo estaban reflexionando sobre lo revelador que ha sido todo._

_Después de casi un mes, ya casi era noviembre, ambos desde hace un mes ya no se hablaban tanto._

_Temían caer en la tentación, temían que la pasión de aquel amor que en uno nacía y en la otra florecía de nuevo los Cegarra por completo de la realidad._

_Pero todo esas evasiones se fueron al caño cuando Lily se enfermó y Jordan tenía que ir a trabajar, Lincoln tuvo que tomarse el día libre para cuidar a su hermana._

_Esa mañana había amanecido con una fiebre alta, él le dio pastillas, sopa de pollo, paños con agua caliente y más cosas._

_Eso hizo que recordara como era atender a su hermanita de pequeña._

_Lily le pidió que se echará con ella, él dudó pero lo hizo, al estar ahí junto a ella, sintió que su corazón latía mucho por aquel abrazo dado por ella y correspondido por él._

_Así se quedaron un rato hasta que por la fiebre ella se durmió, él también, en medio del sueño ambos dijeron te amo hermanito y hermanita en voz baja._

_Al despertar ambos se sentían muy pero muy contentos, la pasión disminuía poco pero el compromiso seguía._

_En otras palabras el amor crecía más y más en ellos, ya no soñaban tanto en relaciones sexuales entre ellos, ahora sus sueños eran sobre ellos teniendo una familia, amándose de una forma ideal._

_Ambos comenzaron a entablar de nuevo muchas conversaciones, se regalaban miradas, abrazos, halagos, muchas cosas._

_Pero Jordan lo notaba bastante, comenzó a notar que Lincoln y Lily eran inseparables, ahora cuando ella conversaba con Lincoln, él mencionaba a Lily en la conversación, eso molestaba mucho a Jordan._

_Jordan notó que Lily se alegraba demasiado con la llegada de su hermano a casa después del trabajo, ella saltaba a sus brazos y él la tomaba con anhelo._

_Ella notaba en las miradas de ellos algo que ya había visto antes pero que no se acordaba bien que era._

_Ya era otro año, Lily tenía dieciocho años, estaba en último año de preparatoria. Su hermano le decía que iba a estudiar después de la preparatoria, ella decía que no había pensado aún en eso. De verdad que Lily no quería separarse de su hermano, a él le dolía pensar en que tenga que separarse de su hermanita._

_Jordan ya le incomodaba la presencia de Lily, a veces le decía a Lincoln cuanto tiempo más se iba a quedar su hermana._

_Eso sorprendía a Lincoln pero le decía que ella se quedaría hasta terminar su preparatoria porque su hermanita pensaba estudiar en la universidad._

_Las cosas se ponían más tensas en casa, Lily se dio cuenta que Jordan sospechaba de su amor hacia Linky y dejó ser más cariñosa de lo habitual, él sin coordinar con ella hizo lo mismo._

_Pero Jordan ya no era la misma, ahora no hablaba con Lily, se enojaba con Lincoln por cualquier cosa._

_Llegaba temprano a su casa porque no quería dejar solos a esos dos._

_Ya era mayo, Lily a veces salía con Lincoln a escondidas para almorzar o pasear ya que ambos sabían que decirle a Jordan lo que iban a hacer quizás la haga enojar._

_Ellos eran los más felices, a pesar de no confesarse su amor, para ellos era suficiente la compañía del otro._

_Eran tan cariñosos que la gente decía que eran un tierna parejita aunque el tipo sea mayor que la chica._

_Parecían esos enamorados jóvenes que todo lo ven color de rosa._

_Y todo llegó a un punto cuando Jordan los vio caminando juntos ella tomando el brazo de Lincoln._

_Para Jordan ya era demasiado, ella ya no estaba en sus cabales, pensaba un montón de cosas, nada de lo que pensaba era bonito._

_Espero un día en que Lily estuviera sola, ese día hablaron lo siguiente:_

_\- Hola Lily._

_\- Hola Jordan, ¿Qué tal?_

_\- Pues bien Lily, ¿Pero cómo estás tú?_

_\- Yo bien, queriendo cumplir metas, no me quejo, me siento feliz._

_\- Claro, Lily, ¿Tú estás enamorada?_

_Ella estaba pensando mientras hablaba con Jordan en su hermano, no se dio cuenta lo que dijo._

_\- Claro Jordan, me siento demasiado enamorada._

_\- ¿Es alguien que conozca?_

_\- Eh... No lo creo..._

_\- ¿Segura?_

_\- ... Claro..._

_\- Lily te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me seas sincera, ¿Ok?_

_\- Seguro._

_\- Voy a ser directa, ¿Estás enamorada de Lincoln?_

_La pregunta la dejo muy pero muy perpleja. Se había quedado absorta, no podía hablar._

_Jordan estaba molesta y con lágrimas._

_\- Lily, respóndeme._

_\- Mi paciencia se agota._

_\- Creo que eso fue suficiente niña._

_Jordan salió de su casa enojada, se secó las pocas lágrimas que tenía y se dirigió al trabajo de Lincoln._

_Lily se fue a su cuarto, lloró mucho, no podía creer que no pudo decir ni una palabra, traicionó la confianza de Jordan, entonces pensó en tomar una decisión._

_Jordan fue en su carro al trabajo de Lincoln, justo Lincoln salió temprano para su suerte._

_Lincoln la vio y se dirigió a ella, mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta que ella estaba con enojo._

_Y comenzaron a entablar una reveladora conversación que era la siguiente:_

_\- Hola amor._

_\- Hola Lincoln._

_\- ¿Cómo estás?_

_\- ¿Qué sucede Jordan?_

_\- Dime solo una cosa._

_\- Jordan, cálmate, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

_\- ¿Dime que no te has enamorado de Lily?_

_Él sabía que tarde o temprano la pregunta llegaría, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que ser sincero._

_Ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que ser sincero si no quería lastimar a ambas mujeres._

_\- Jordan... No puedo mentirte, me he enamorado perdidamente de Lily..._

_Solo se escuchó el sonido de la fuente bofetada que le dio. No le sorprendió._

_\- ¿Te escuchaste? Pensé que lo sucedido hace años fue por su culpa pero ahora entiendo que tú eres el culpable de que te expulsaran de tu casa... Sabes que Lincoln tú no eres el único que conoció a alguien más... Este es el adiós Linky, me escuchaste, ¡Adiós Lincoln!_

_Jordan se fue en su carro lejos de ahí, Lincoln estaba meditando pero ya no había marcha atrás, Lily debía saber lo que él sentía._

_Encendió su camioneta, se dirigió a su casa, estaba llorando por ser una basura de persona pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de ya no cometer más errores por años pensaba que quizás enamorarse no era lo suyo pero Jordan le dijo que quizás nunca conoció a la indicada, tuvo razón pero no era Jordan, es Lily de quién realmente se enamoró, jamas fue tan cariñoso con Jordan como es con Lily, solo queda una cosa, decirle lo que siente porque ya no había marcha atrás y ella sentía lo mismo._

_Al estar cerca a su casa, se da cuenta que Lily está con una mochila y la ropa con la que la encontró aquella vez, montada en su motocicleta._

_Lincoln para frente a ella y le dice:_

_\- ¿Qué haces Lily?_

_Ella le responde con lágrimas:_

_\- Adiós Linky._

_Y aceleró y se alejaba en su moto, Lincoln no entendía la razón pero dejo de pensar en ello y la siguió._

_Y la lluvia comenzaba, la intensidad aumentaba con los minutos._

_Lily avanzaba rápido con su moto, Lincoln le seguía el paso, Lily se dio cuenta de lo de Lincoln y aceleró más y más._

_La lluvia arreciaba mucho, Lincoln tuvo que encender el parabrisas._

_Lily con su casco no veía casi nada y peor con la lluvia, junto con sus lágrimas._

_La lluvia parecía torrencial, por la lluvia, la rubia estaba perdiendo el equilibrio de su moto por lo resbalosa que estaba la pista._

_Lincoln se dio cuenta pero no sabía cómo avisarle._

_Lily estaba muy desconcentrada, no ponía atención al camino y pierde el equilibrio con su moto, se cae de lado, su moto se deslizó hacia un lado y ella hacia otro._

_Lincoln se bajó ahí mismo y corrió donde ella, su motocicleta había impactado a un árbol y se había destrozado por la velocidad._

_Ella estaba en la pista adolorida, sangrando en un lado de la cabeza, por suerte no era grave._

_La toma en sus brazos y la lleva a su camioneta rumbo a casa. Dentro la lleva a su cuarto, en el cual debajo de su cama tenía un botiquín._

_Estaban mojados por eso la seco con una toalla, ella se sentía débil, pero no habló, él la vendo en su cabeza, le secó su rostro con la toalla, notó que estaba con una mirada triste y con ganas de llorar de nuevo, y le comenzó a hablar y ella también, sería revelador por lo siguiente:_

_\- Lily, ¿Por qué te querías ir?_

_\- Por favor dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

_\- Linky, traicioné la confianza de Jordan... ¡Me enamoré de ti!_

_\- Lily yo..._

_\- Lo sé... Soy una asquerosa, soy lo peor de este mundo pero tengo que serte sincera... Por favor Linky no me odies..._

_\- Lily, no puedo odiarte, no puedo sentir asco por ti, si alguien es asqueroso soy yo porque te amo demasiado._

_Ella se quedó sorprendida, pensó que le diría algo fuerte, pero le estaba diciendo que también se sentía como ella, quería salir de dudas._

_-... ¿Qué tanto me amas?_

_\- Como no te lo imaginas._

_Lincoln estaba sentado encima de la cama junto a ella pero ahora estaba en frente suyo, cada vez se acercaba más y más a su rostro._

_\- Demuéstrame lo tanto que me amas por favor Linky..._

_\- Claro Lily..._

_Lo siguiente quedaría en su mente por la eternidad, el roce de labios electrificó sus sentidos, ya no había marcha atrás, ese beso hizo recordar a Lincoln todos los momentos vividos hasta ahora con Lily, ella recordó su primer beso qué fue casual y con él._

_Ellos iban a liberar la pasión acopiada en su ser de cada uno, los besos viajaban por todo el rostro, descendieron hasta el cuello, subieron nuevamente a los labios._

_Las manos eran la visión del otro porque sus ojos no soportaban ver lo sorprendente que era este momento para estos amantes._

_Sus manos comenzaron a desvestir lentamente a cada uno, apenas le quitó la camisa, ella acarició todo su torso con anhelo._

_El apenas le quitó su blusa, no dudó en acariciar aquellos voluminosos senos, aquellos que lo encendían cada vez que ella le daba un abrazo._

_Cada vez más sus caricias encendían la llama de pasión, aquella llama se hacía más y más candente._

_Sus sueños no eran nada en comparación con este momento, los labios de Lincoln viajaron hacia los senos de Lily. Le dio el placer que se merecía en esas dos grandes diosas._

_Lily comenzó a estimular la masculinidad de su hermano por encima de su pantalón, ambos daban pequeños gemidos._

_Ya el miembro de Lincoln estaba muy pétreo, Lincoln solo se alejó un poco de ella, se quitó los pantalones, ella los suyos y comenzó a envolver su miembro con su boca._

_Lincoln se estaba ahogando en un placer infinito, de tantas veces que tuvo relaciones, ninguna se comparaba a este momento, jamás pensó que lo haría de nuevo con una hermana y con la que más necesitó de él._

_Pero eso ya no venía al caso, Lincoln solo se concentró en Lily, ella ahora era su presente y su futuro._

_Lily jamás tuvo algún tipo de relación, era su primera vez pero con los sueños y sus ganas de amarlo hacían que ella encontrará la manera de hacerlo de manera perfecta._

_Luego de darle una de las mejores felaciones, él la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo para darle un gran beso._

_Ese beso cada vez los inhibía de cualquier duda, se deseaban tanto que no iban a dejar que la moral latente en la sociedad les hiciera retroceder, no, ya no._

_Lily hace que Lincoln se eche, mientras ella estaba encima de él, en ese momento Lily se quitó su braga, solo le dio una sonrisa, solo eso vastó para dejar atrás cualquier pena y pavor._

_Ayudó a Lily a introducir su miembro en ella, en ese momento Lincoln cegado por la tremenda excitación hizo que Lily se apresurara pero se dio cuenta que su hermanita era virgen porque estaba llorando por la penetración, Lincoln se iba a detener pero Lily lo abrazó y le dijo que siguiera, Lincoln obedeció y se movió de una forma que aumentaba la intensidad de las embestidas._

_Lily estaba con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una exultación que nadie le quitaría._

_Los gemidos de Lily aumentaban con cada embestida de Lincoln, solo quería ser una con su hermano, no quería acabar ese momento._

_Su hermano daba lo mejor de sí, quería que ella se sienta la mujer más amada del mundo y viceversa._

_Luego de unos momentos Lily se levantó y ella ahora era la que se movía, Lincoln solo la tomó de las caderas y su trasero._

_Ambos estaban disfrutando mucho de ello, no querían salir jamas de ese encanto, sin embargo la magia del momento, la impresión de ese acto quedaría para siempre en ellos._

_Lincoln siente que ya no puede aguantar más, Lily no le da tregua, le dice a Lily que ya no soporta más, se levanta para tomar a Lily de la cintura y besarla, Lily aún encima de su masculinidad, se deja besar._

_Y sin más Lincoln llena de su esencia a Lily, la cual da un gran gemido, al sentirse satisfechos, ambos caen pero Lily echada en su pecho y el abrazándola._

_Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, pasaron horas de horas y juntos se despertaron, se dieron una sonrisa junto a un beso._

_No sabían que decir pues con lo que hicieron habían hablado demasiado._

_Entonces conversaron lo siguiente:_

_\- Lily yo... Te amo mucho._

_\- Yo también y más Linky... Amor esto lo soñé pero ese sueño no se compara a lo que hicimos._

_\- Mi vida estamos iguales, desde que estas aquí, me he sentido muy amado, me haz hecho alguien muy feliz, me enamoré de ti aquí en esta ciudad, eso nunca lo voy a olvidar._

_\- Linky, yo desde pequeña estuve enamorada de ti, te cuento un secreto, una vez te bese cuando dormías y lo mejor fue que sin querer me correspondiste el beso._

_\- No sabía de eso Lily, ya que dijimos lo que sentimos, además que me has dicho un secreto, me toca contarte sobre mi expulsión de casa, solo te pido que entiendas por favor_

_\- Corazón, yo te entenderé, dilo, soy todo oídos amor..._

_Hace años cuando Lincoln tenía once años, estaba con la curiosidad de saber que se sentía besar, no solo él sino también Lynn, sin querer ellos se besaron, al principio sintieron miedo pero después dijeron que fue pura curiosidad ese beso hizo que Lynn y Lincoln se hicieran los mejores hermanos._

_Pero a los catorce años él estaba con Cookie, pasaron dos años y terminaron, ese tiempo fue doloroso para él, todas fueron a consolarlo pero una solo lo consoló con todo el corazón, esa era Leni, desde hace años ella sentía mucho amor por su hermano, ella presenció el beso de Lynn y Lincoln, se quedó callada pensado que estaban enamorados pero se dio cuenta que fue casual._

_Ella lo apoyó en ese momento de tristeza, dos años de relación no se olvidan fácilmente._

_Lo ayudó tanto que forjaron una confianza casi tanto como la de Lynn._

_Una noche que ella se había quedado con Lincoln, entró a su habitación y vio que él seguía triste por lo de Cookie._

_Ella le dijo que lo ayudaría a olvidar a la tierna galletita, él le dijo cómo, le respondió con un beso en sus labios, Lincoln se sorprendió y ella siguió, no dio marcha atrás en ese momento, le fue sincero a Lily, en ese momento estaba encantado con el cuerpo de Leni, por eso no opuso resistencia._

_Luego de que Leni estaba encima de él dándole placer, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba cometiendo, paró y le dijo a Leni que no debían seguir, le dijo que estaba confundido y que él lo quería tanto como ella. Lincoln le dijo que no entonces ella le da un bofetada y le dice que lo harán sí o sí, Lincoln se sorprende de la actitud de Leni._

_Al terminar el acto, Leni estaba muy satisfecha, se echa al lado de su Linky pero se dio cuenta que él estaba triste y con una gran marca en su rostro, le pidió perdón, él solo le contestó que lo olvide que no pasó nada._

_Ella le dio un beso en su mejilla que estaba roja por el golpe._

_Luego de esa noche todo fue diferente con Leni, ella aprovechaba cualquier descuidó de él y le robaba un beso._

_Hasta que un día él le dijo que esto debía parar, ella con lágrimas le dice que no, que lo ama mucho, pero ella no entiende lo serio del asunto._

_En ese momento Lori que está por el pasadizo escucha la conversación de Leni con Lincoln, justo la parte donde ella le dice si no le gustó que ella le diera su primera vez._

_Lo que se armó cuando Lori se enteró completamente de todo lo de Leni y Lincoln._

_Lori les recriminó en ese instante, justo llegaron sus padres a las horas. Ellos le dijeron de todo a los dos pero Leni estaba tan dolida que no hablo nada cuando le preguntaron, era como una negación indirecta, pensaban que Lincoln se había aprovechado de ella._

_Por eso la mejor opción fue que el se vaya de la casa, sus padres tuvieron que contar a todas menos a Lily, estaban asquedos de su hijo y hermano, menos mal no se enteraron del beso y los besos de Lynn y él._

_Lynn comprendió lo de Lincoln, le creyó al pie de la letra su palabra, no dudaba de su hermanito._

_Lily estaba muy sorprendida, no creyó jamás que su hermano hiciera con Leni algo así, pero era injusto lo que le pasó._

_Él se puso a llorar porque de verdad quería a su familia pero Lily lo calmó con un beso, solo necesitaba amor._

_Leni antes de que se fuera le dijo que aún lo amaba que la perdonara por callar, no le dijo nada solo se despidió cordialmente de ella, Leni le dijo que ella lo amaba igual él se fuera, quería decirle muchas cosas pero solo se fue._

_Le contó que cuando se fue de su casa, tuvo que venirse acá, que aquí se encontró con Jordan, con ella se hizo novio, cuando fue el momento de tener relaciones, él aún seguía con remordimiento, veía Leni cada vez que iba a tenerlas._

_Pasó un buen tiempo para que olvidé ese mal momento._

_Ya con todo contado, ella lo abrazó y le dijo que Jordan ya lo sabía, él le respondió que Jordan se fue, ella siempre lo supo, solo quería corroborarlo._

_Sin más que decir decidieron hacer las cosas bien, comenzaron contándose todo..._

_Pasó el tiempo Lily terminó la preparatoria pero decidió poner un negocio con Lincoln, definitivamente ninguno quería separarse del otro._

_Con el tiempo Lily dijo que debían volver a hablar con su familia, cabe decir que Lynn sabía lo de ellos por Lincoln._

_Ella dejó de enviar cartas por un tiempo, per luego mando una donde decía que le sorprendió aquella noticia y que tenía que asimilarla._

_Lincoln le dijo que con el tiempo irían donde su familia a contarles sobre su amor._

_Ya Lily tenía veintiún años, su negocio de cafetería les iba bien._

_Se tuvieron que mudar de ciudad para que nadie les dijera por ese amor que ellos tenían._

_Fue algo mágico el amor de ellos ya que nunca pensaron que el amor se da con libertad cuando es la persona indicada._

_Todo iba bien, hasta que Lily con veintidós años decide con Lincoln tener un hijo, ella quedó después de algunos intentos embarazada, con dos meses de embarazo fue a Royal Woods con Linky._

_Al llegar a su ciudad natal, su familia se sorprendió de la presencia de ellos._

_A todas sus hermanas y padres les impresionó el gran cambio de la menor de todos._

_Pero más fue la noticia del embarazo de Lily y quién era el padre._

_Eso hizo que la familia excepto Lynn sintiera más asco por Lincoln, Lily se sentía demasiado mal, empeoró la situación de su hermano._

_Lincoln no les dijo nada más solo quería que se enteraran, antes de irse Leni le dijo a Lincoln que lo odiaba, no entiende como podía preferir a todas menos a ella, le dijo a Lily que desea ahora no era su hermana._

_Se fueron tristes pero era justo que su familia se entere de ello._

_Volviendo a la actualidad, Lily le dijo a Lincoln:_

_\- Todo por lo que pasamos... Ojalá algún día nuestra familia comprenda nuestros motivos._

_Lincoln le dijo:_

_\- Sé que lo entenderán pero llevará tiempo, solo descansa cariño, solo descansa no quiero que la pequeña Lila se sienta mal._

_Lily se sienta, le da un tierno beso a Lincoln, la abraza mientras acaricia su vientre._

_Juntan sus cabezas mientras ambos dejan sus manos, una encima de la otra sobre el vientre donde está su bebé..._


	31. Linka x Lynn (1-?)

_**Te quiero tanto**..._

_En una habitación de una casa en la avenida Franklin, del Estado de Michigan en la imaginaria ciudad de Royal Woods, dos hermanos estan jugando con una pequeña pelota de baseball._

_El hermano se la lanza a su hermana, ella la recibe y de nuevo se la lanza, eso que hacen ya hace mas de media hora, para algunos resultara aburrido pero para ellos era algo bonito, pues pasar tiempo juntos así sea haciendo eso, les basta y sobra._

_Pues ellos tenían otros nueve hermanos, todos hombres. Linka, la hermana, era la hija del medio. Lynn era el quinto hermano mayor de Linka porque despues de él habían cinco hermanos más._

_Linka siempre es solicitada por sus cinco hermanos mayores y sus cinco hermanos menores, ella al ser la única chica ahí siempre es la que les da ayuda y consejos de todo tipo._

_Ella no duda nunca en dar su mano para ayudarlos y más cuando era a su hermano Lynn, pues él a pesar de ser él más rudo de todos, era el que más la trataba con delicadeza pero a escondidas de todos._

_Hace un tiempo ellos tuvieron una discusión sobre la mala suerte, que acabó con Linka fuera de su casa porque hizo creer a todos que tenía mala suerte para poder pasar tiempo con ella misma._

_Si bien a ella le fascina ayudar a sus hermanos, hay momentos donde ella se siente asfixiada por tanto que la necesitan._

_Luego de demostrar que no tenía mala suerte todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque su hermano Lynn se sentía muy mal, ya no le hablaba._

_Cada vez que ella se cruzaba con él, hacía todo por no tener que mirarla._

_Ella al principio no lo notaba pensaba que solo era capricho._

_Pero pasaron algunos meses y él era el único hermano con el que no pasaba el tiempo._

_Lynn pasaba casi todo el tiempo con sus amigos Paulo, Paul, Morty y Francisca._

_Linka se sorprendió que no la llamara para nada, ni la le daba los buenos días, tardes y noches._

_En la mesa, él se sentaba junto a sus padres, comía rápido y se iba._

_Pasaron semanas y Lynn no daba muestras de querer hablarle._

_Hasta que un día, todos iban a salir a distintos lugares, Lynn dijo que se iba a quedar a entrenar._

_Loki y Loni se fueron con Carl, Wade, Terry, Beck y Dani._

_Luke se fue con Georgina y Sam._

_Lane fue con su amigo emo Mad y su amiga actriz Beth._

_Leif y Lexx fueron con su pequeño automóvil a pasear por el parque._

_Levi se fue con su amigo Darryl a una actividad de la escuela._

_Lars fue con su amigo Haik al club de poesía._

_Sus padres fueron con el pequeño Lion donde el tío Ralph._

_Linka se iba a encontrar con su amigo Stanley._

_Solo Lynn se quedó en la casa, iba a aprovechar toda la mañana para practicar soccer._

_Estaba pateando su balón de soccer contra el árbol del patio trasero._

_Estaba un buen rato haciendo eso hasta que se siente un poco agotado, en ese instante toma un vaso de agua._

_Se siente hidratado, después toma una toalla y se seca, luego esa mano que le alcanzaba todo le toca el hombro y le dice que lo está haciendo muy bien._

_Agradece con entusiasmo el apoyo de esa persona, pasaron algunos segundos para que se diera cuenta que había alguien más en ese lugar con él._

_Al voltear y observar quien era, se cae del susto, era Linka._

_Ella no había quedado en salir con Stanley sino fue una excusa para que Lynn no tratará de evitar que esté ahí con él._

_Lynn está muy sorprendido por la presencia de Linka._

_Pero Linka se acerca a él y le dice que la perdone si le ha hecho algo._

_Lynn no entiende lo que dice su hermana, ella se acerca y le dice que debe haberle hecho algo para que no le hable._

_Lynn seguía confundido, no entendía a Linka pero no decía nada._

_Quería saber porque su hermano se alejaba de ella, quería saber porque no le decía nada._

_Lynn estaba en silencio, no podía ni mirar a los ojos a su hermana, en ese preciso instante ella le tocó el rostro y le dijo que era lo que le pasaba._

_El tocó esa mano que le tomó el rostro y le dijo que no merecía ni que le hablara._

_La quería tanto a su hermanita pero ese cariño se fue al demonio cuando la acuso de mala suerte, se supone que solo era un juego más de los tantos que tenía, solo por tener una racha de juegos ganados y después perderlos y echarle la culpa solo a ella cuando la culpa la tenía él y todo su equipo que no se esforzó en ese juego._

_Le dijo que se sentía hipócrita al tratar de hablarle al tener que quedar establecer un conversación después de los sucesos, ¿Cómo pudo dejar que ella fuera echada de la casa? ¿Por qué no hizo nada?_

_Pues se supone que es su hermanita, la chica que siempre apoya a todos, que siempre lo ayuda en sus entrenamientos, que soporta su forma de ser, que nunca critica lo brusco que puede ser, se suponía que la quería mucho._

_Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, todo por sus rituales deportivos, todo por un juego, por un simple juego casi empeora esta parte de la vida de Linka._

_No quiere llorar porque sería alguien disimulado, solo le dice que ya no quiere involucrarse con ella para no hacerle daño._

_En ese instante Lynn se va a su cuarto y se encierra. Linka se queda mirando a su hermanito irse por las escaleras. Sus palabras fueron las más sinceras, no fue nada disimulado, fue todo lo contrario._

_Lynn se sentó en el piso de su cuarto a reflexionar, no es fácil recordarle como es que has sido a la persona que más quieres en esta parte de su vida y decirle que lo haces para que ya no tenga una mala pasada por tu culpa._

_Pasaron nuevamente los días, ahora ella lo evitaba también, ahora ellos mutuamente no querían verse, ni hablarse._

_Ya casi medio año sin establecer una conversación, sin querer dirigirse la palabra._

_Loni y Leif veían muy alejados a sus hermanos, los demás hermanos pensaban que era seguro una pequeña pelea entre ellos._

_Hasta que Loni fue a hablar con Lynn y Leif con Linka._

_Ambos les preguntaron si el otro le había hecho algo._

_Lynn dijo que no podía hablarle a Linka porque le hizo algo malo._

_Linka dijo que no le habla a Lynn porque él piensa que le ha hecho algo muy grave._

_Loni le dice que pudo hacerle, Leif le dice que cree él que le ha hecho._

_Ambos cuentan lo del evento de la creencia de la mala suerte pero con cada perspectiva._

_Lynn le dijo que llegó a la conclusión de que él es el peor hermano de Linka y que por eso no quiere hablarle ya que ella lo trataría amablemente y él no se merecería aquel trato._

_Linka le dice que fue culpa de ambos pero más de ella por seguir ese tonto rumor._

_Bueno Lynn fue suscinto con Loni y se fue a su cuarto a rebotar su pelota en la pared._

_Linka le agradeció a Leif por escucharla pero le dijo que por ahora necesitaba estar sola._

_Leif fue a buscar a Loni, se dijeron lo que habían averiguado._

_Luego de una semana después de hablar con ellos toda la familia fue de nuevo al hotel donde habían hecho destrozos._

_En el carro Linka estaba sentada atras con los gemelos, Lynn están al lado de Lane y Luke._

_Al entrar al hotel Spa, todos ya no hacen el escándalo de siempre, Loni obtuvo otra vez el trabajo de Fritz._

_Al instalarse en el cuarto, Lynn rápidamente salió de ahí y se fue a la piscina a sentarse y rebotar su pequeña pelota._

_Linka se fue al Spa pero solo se sentó en la sala de espera para esperar su turno._

_En eso Leif entra al Spa y le dice que si puede ayudarla con un animal que se le escapó._

_Linka en ese instante le dijo que se dividirían la búsqueda, el fontanero le dijo que buscaría abajo y ella arriba._

_Así pasaron un buen rato buscando, entonces Linka sube a la azotea y al estar comienza a apreciar el paisaje._

_En eso al avanzar nota a alguien de rodillas sacando buscando algo._

_Al mirar más a fondo, se da cuenta que es Lynn._

_Lynn se levanta suspirando y se da cuenta que Linka está ahí con él._

_Los dos se quedan estáticos, no saben que decir, son sacados del trance por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose por el viento._

_Ahí mismo corren y tratan de abrir, no pueden._

_Lynn hace de todo pero nada._

_Se quedan sentados detrás de la puerta después de estar tratando de abrir por más de media hora._

_Ambos están aún sin ganas de querer hablarse pero Lynn le dice a Linka que cree que debe patear más fuerte._

_Linka le dice que no lo haga porque quizás se pueda lastimar._

_Lynn le dice que no puede porque él es muy fuerte._

_Linka solo echa una pequeña risita._

_Lynn le dice que no se riera que era cierto, él es demasiado fuerte._

_Linka le dice que ella también y más que él._

_Él no le cree y ella le dice que es cierto, se ríe de ella._

_Linka hace un puchero de enojo y se acerca con sigilo, le termina haciendo una llave como él le hacía a veces a sus otros hermanos y en especial a Lars._

_Lynn dice que es doloroso, ella le dice que no debió burlarse._

_En un movimiento, Lynn se salió del agarre y le hizo una pequeña llave a ella._

_Ella ahora decía que le dolía, él dijo que no la soltará hasta que no aceptara que él es más fuerte._

_Ella solo se rió y le dijo que nunca, él solo hizo un leve movimiento y ella dijo que admitía que él es más fuerte._

_La soltó y ambos se rieron por lo ocurrido._

_Se rieron tanto que de un momento a otro Lynn le dio una abrazo y llorando le dijo que lo perdone._

_Ella le acarició su cabello y le dijo que no había que perdonar que ambos fueron tontos al creer en eso._

_Lynn se separó de Linka y se dio cuenta que ella también lloraba._

_Con una delicadeza que nadie creería que viniera de él, le quitó levemente las lágrimas de su rostro._

_Ella sonrió con sus dientes de conejo fuera, por primera vez él sintió algo cálido dentro de su ser al ver ese hermoso rostro de su hermanita._

_Sin pensarlo o planearlo, se dieron un tierno y cálido beso en sus labios._

_Esos tres segundos fueron maravillosos._

_Luego de algunas horas buscando por parte de Leif, subió a la azotea ya que no veía a Linka en las plantas inferiores._

_Al subir abre la puerta de la azotea y ve a Linka y Lynn conversando de forma alegre._

_Al no percatarse de la presencia suya, Leif baja lentamente no sin antes poner un ladrillo que había ahí, al lado de la puerta para que no se cierre por el viento._

_Y así pasaron esos tres días en el hotel Spa._

_Al regresar a casa, ellos comenzaron a competir por todo, no dejaban de jugar entre ellos._

_Eso alegró a todos pero Linka tenía también que pasar tiempo con sus demás hermanos._

_Y volviendo al momento actual, Linka no dejaba de lanzar la pelota a su hermano y él tampoco pero de un momento a otro se robaron otro beso de los tantos que se daban desde hace casi medio año._

_Linka se sienta delante de él, Lynn le da masajes en sus hombros, después de eso le da un beso en su mejilla._

_La tierna chica de cabello blanco le dice cuál será su regalo cuando cumplan seis meses._

_Lynn le dice que la llevara a pasear por el centro de la ciudad para que ella decida que hacer ese día._

_Ella se recarga en su pecho de Lynn y se queda dormida, mientras él la abraza con ternura y dice que se siente alguien con buena suerte..._


	32. Lori x Lincoln (2-?)

Ayudame a olvidar (16)...

En la avenida Franklin 1216, en una casa de dos pisos donde antes habitaba una gran familia.

Ahora habitada solo por un chico y su hermana que estaba de visita.

Habían pasado casi tres días desde su visita, aunque esa visita era más enfocada en tener a alguien para hablar sobre ella.

Ambos no habían conversado sobre sus relaciones amorosas hasta ese momento.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que llegó a su antigua casa y eterno hogar.

El chico tenía veintinueve años mientras la chica tenía treinta y cinco.

Él le dijo que su noviazgo con Lindsey sweetwater fue hermoso pero que en realidad no eran tan compatibles por eso decidió terminar la relación para no seguir lastimándose ambos.

Lori le dijo que hizo bien porque sino iba a terminar como ella.

Ella le dijo que cada vez que había una pelea ambos trataban de arreglarlo y lo hacían.

Pero eso era solo por compromiso ya que ambos desdehace años no sentían que se amaran de verdad.

De jóvenes eran los más empalagosos, eran inseparables pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Le recordó cuando ella se casó, cuando su luna de miel fue en Europa.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que en su luna de miel hubo discusiones que solo se arreglaban con sesiones de sexo intenso que al final no ayudaban en nada.

Pasado el tiempo de casados, la convivencia se tornó algo tensa cuando los dos peleaban por cosas que no les parecía en su casa.

Le dijo que los dos por igual tenían la manía de no ver tan feliz al otro mientras el otro no.

Solo cuando ambos eran felices ahí recién no trataban de matar esa alegría.

Lincoln hizo un alto y le dijo que ya estaba la cena, ella solo le sonrió y fueron juntos a cenar.

Al término de la cena, ambos dijeron que debían dejarlo para mañana.

Luego de eso comenzaron a acomodarse en la antigua cama de Lori que el armó para su visita.

Al tener todo arreglado se pusieron sus pijamas y comenzaron una sesión de besos que poco a poco les hacia olvidar una cosa importante en ese momento.

Tan solo dejaron que el dulce sabor de las curvas del rostro les dieran algo de placer por esos momentos.

Luego de eso ella se sentó sobre él y comenzó a besar su cuello una y otra vez hasta hacerlo cerrar los ojos.

En esos momentos, Lincoln tomó uno de los hermosos pechos de su hermana y comenzó a acariciarlos de una forma tierna.

Lori solo le dio una tierna mirada a Lincoln y nuevamente se echó a su lado para besarle todo el rostro.

En la mañana ambos preparaban el desayuno, mientras se daba eso Lincoln le comenzó a narrar a su hermana sobre cómo llego a estar con Lindsey.

Le dijo que fue cuando Lola ya tenía trece años, él la llevaba a los concursos regionales.

En varios concursos se cruzó con la pequeña Lindsey aunque ya no tanto, se había vuelto alguien muy hermosa.

Ella y él tenían un secreto, el cual era saber el secreto de Lola, eso hizo que Lincoln le estuviera agradecido a Lindsey sweetwater porque gracias a eso Lola cambio.

En ese tiempo Lola ya no tenía nada en contra de Lindsey, era su amiga.

En ese tiempo Lola y Lindsey a veces iban juntas a los concursos de otros Estados, obviamente él estaba con ellas.

La pequeña Lindsey se sonrojaba cada vez que le daba un halago o una tierna palabra.

Lola se ponía celosa ya que las loas solo las quería para ella.

Pasaron años y Linky ya tenía más de veinte, Lindsey y Lola protagonizaron un comercial para una marca de labial y ropa de una empresa de modas.

Eso le valió a Lola un viaje a New York para estar en una agencia de modas y ser la modelo en sus pasarelas.

Lola le dijo a Lincoln que no era necesario que la acompañe más, le dijo que nunca iba a olvidar sus atenciones pero que esta vez ella debía ir sola.

Lincoln lloró por la actitud madura de su princesita.

En el oído Lola le dice que ahora tenía a alguien más a quien apoyar.

Lola sabía que amiga y él tenían un noviazgo escondido.

No será la más lista pero tampoco la más tonta.

Lori estaba muy atenta a todo.

Y sucedió lo obvio, Lindsey y él se hicieron novios de forma abierta.

Los primeros años fueron grandiosos, la pasaban de maravilla haciendo sus cosas de ella y viceversa.

Como toda relación siempre hay sus discusiones pero Lindsey tenía la particularidad de ser la que siempre quiere tener la última palabra en las discusiones y si no era así no podía estar tranquila.

Lori se siente identificada ya que ella era así antes.

Luego con el pasar del tiempo decidieron conocerse más y tratar de entender al otro.

Pero mientras más se sinceraban más cosas menos en común tenían.

Eran jóvenes se decían, ya todo con el tiempo se arreglaran, además ni una pareja es perfecta.

Pero salió la fiera, la bestia, el monstruo llamado celos en ambos.

Lindsey al hacer tener esa clase de trabajos se codeaba con modelos tanto como mujer y hombres.

Eso ponía un poco celoso a Lincoln ya que las grabaciones de esas publicidades se solía hacer de una forma provocativa.

Al principio a él le costaba ver a su novia con aquella gente de su ambiente.

Una vez hizo un problema porque creyó ver a su novia besando a uno de esos modelos, al final se dio cuenta del error cometido se disculpó y se fue de ahí avergonzado y triste por desconfiar de Lindsey.

En el departamento de ambos, Lindsey llegó muy enojada, jamás la había visto muy pero muy enojada.

Los siguientes días no fueron normales, quería hablarle pero Lindsey no le daba chance.

Entonces en su trabajo él converso bastante con Cristina, ella lo aconsejaba como también le dio su jalón de orejas por desconfiar de su novia.

Iba a seguir relatando pero Lori le dijo que debían ir al supermercado que quedaba en el centro comercial a comprar ya que no habían tantas cosas en la nevera.

Al ir manejó Lori a Vanzilla la cual estaba más potente que nunca, con sarcasmo.

Llegaron y fueron rápidamente a comprar cada cosa que su casa necesita.

Al comprar todo y colocarlo en Vanzilla, decidieron dar un paseo ahí, sin darse cuenta sus manos se entrelazaban.

Al dar su paseo decidieron ver una película.

Era una película romántica pero con escenas eróticas.

Lori se arrecostó en el hombro de Lincoln mientras una de sus manos viajaba al medio del pantalón de su hermano.

Las luces del cine ayudaban a darle una caricia de forma libre.

Lincoln abrazó a Lori, ella más y más frotaba esa parte que de un momento a otro se iba poniendo dura.

Al término de la película, sin meditarlo ambos fueron al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Al llegar a Vanzilla, se fijaron que no hubiera nadie.

Y Lincoln se saca su cinturón, se bajó un poco su pantalón, Lori toca por encima de su boxer.

Luego le bajó el bóxer y comenzó a introducir el miembro de su hermano en su boca.

Lincoln le tomaba de sus cabellos, los ponía cada vez atrás de ella para que no estorbaran a Lori.

Ella solo le daba unas miradas que lo único que hacían era endurecer su miembro.

Lori tenía una gran experiencia, no dejaba que su hermano soltará una palabra porque todo terminaba en un gemido.

Lincoln cerraba los ojos, jamás sintió tanto placer en su vida y eso que solo era oral.

Lori conocía a la perfección los puntos sensibles de la masculinidad de Lincoln, era su presa en esos momentos.

Luego de aquello llegaron a la casa con ánimos, pusieron las cosas en su lugar.

Ya habían almorzado en el centro comercial.

Se sentaron en el sofá, mejor dicho Lincoln, Lori se echó y puso su cabeza en sus piernas de su hermano.

Lori le dijo que no había cambiado en estos años, seguía siendo ese muchachito amable que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a ella y a sus demás hermanas.

Él acarició su rostro y le dijo que haría lo que fuera y más.

Lincoln decidió seguir con el relato.

Pasó una semana y Lindsey seguía enojada con él. Se fue a dormir a otro cuarto.

Cada vez que quería hablar con ella lo evadía, fue un idiota.

Cuando el salió de su trabajo, Cristina le dijo para ir juntos ya que era tarde y le daba miedo ir sola a esas horas.

Al salir le dijo que Lindsey no quería hablar con él, Cristina le dijo que debe ser paciente.

Justo cuando Cristina le dice eso, Lindsey pasaba por ahí para disculparse con su novio.

Ella vio que Cristina estaba al frente de él, desde su perspectiva parecía que se estaban besando pero en verdad era que solo se puso frente a él para decirle las cosas claras.

Lindsey rápidamente fue donde estaban y abofeteó a Cristina.

Le dijo que porqué hizo eso, Lindsey estaba muy enojada pero Cristina entendió esa situación y le dijo que no habían hecho nada malo.

Lindsey estaba muy furiosa, él le dijo que se calmara, le recrimina que le haya hecho un escándalo en su trabajo cuando él lo hace de verdad.

Cristina calma por unos momentos a Lindsey pero él solo se frota el rostro de las bofetadas que le dio.

El punto es que se disculparon por meter en esta discusión a Cristina.

Al volver a casa, permanecieron callados.

Hasta que Lincoln se acercó donde estaba y le pidió perdón pero había algo raro en ella.

Lori le dijo que ya estaba anocheciendo y que debían pedir algo para cenar.

Lincoln le dijo que pedirá pizza como los viejos tiempos.

Lori le dio un tierno beso en sus labios y le dio el teléfono.

Las pizzas llegaron a las siete de la noche ambos comieron en el suelo de la sala.

Lincoln le dijo que las pizzas le recordó cuando ella trabajaba en Gus Games, aún se siente mal por aprovecharse del favor que le hizo para que le dé pizzas y bebidas para agradar a Chandler.

Lori le dijo que era lo mínimo ya que el siempre hacía todo por ellas por eso le ayudaba.

Lincoln le dio un beso en su frente y le acarició sus mejillas, le dijo que ahora preferiría escuchar su relato de ella.

Bueno, ella dijo que la convivencia era díficil, los primeros años trataron de arreglar las partes malas de su relación, su excesivo apego del uno por el otro.

Puesto que de verdad su relación más que por amor era por necesidad.

Ya que al estar desde jóvenes se acostumbraron a tenerse al lado.

Esas terapias les dieron una visión nueva a Bobby y ella.

Pero el problema era que al superar ese fuerte apego se iba apagando el amor del uno y del otro.

Los siguientes años la relación se tornó solo compromiso, bueno por las terapias se dio cuenta que casi toda la relación fue casi compromiso.

Todo cambió cuando ella le fue infiel a Bobby.

Esa vez ella se sintió mal, diría que demasiado mal.

Podrá ser la peor relación del mundo pero ella no debía hacer eso después de todo todavía Lo quería pero con lo hecho ya no podía seguir.

Ella por semanas no podía ver a Bobby a los ojos.

Aunque todo eso se aplacó debido a que encontró en el celular de Bobby mensajes de alguien muy conocida por ella.

Carlota le decía a Bobby para verse los jueves, esos días supuestamente él salía tarde del trabajo.

Se dio cuenta que él le era infiel desde hace un buen tiempo.

Las lágrimas se le salían a Lori por recordar cuando ambos se decían que se amaban.

Lincoln la abrazó, Lori le dijo que ella era la peor porque ella era la que siempre imploraba por continuar la relación.

Lincoln le dijo que sabía cómo se sentía.

Pues los malentendidos por parte de él y Lindsey dieron paso a revelar una incómoda verdad.

Pues ambos ya no tenían esa chispa del comienzo de su relación, todo empezaba mal cuando ambos en su departamento ya no convivían tanto ahí.

Llegaban tarde de sus trabajos, con decir que él solo la veía solo un día entero, ese era el día domingo.

Después las noches de placer, cuando ambos estaban haciendo el amor algo en ellos cambiaba.

Ya no se decían palabras hermosas, preferían hacerlo rápido porque al siguiente día siempre tenían algo que hacer.

Ambos mutuamente evitaban su relación con los años siguientes quisieron arreglar pero él cuando lo hacía con Lindsey... Sentía que ya todo era diferente.

Lindsey estaba en otro lado, cada vez que lo hacían ella cerraba los ojos, solo así sonreía.

Lincoln no quería pensar en lo más probable, solo quería pensar que ella se sentía forzada, si era eso él solo lo haría con ella cuando ella se lo pidiera.

Pero no era así, pues una vez que él por motivos de trabajo paso por un restaurante.

Al mirar por la ventana vio a su novia con otro hombre, al cual ella lo acariciaba de la misma forma con la que lo trataba al comienzo.

Todo eso fue devastador para él, ya no sabía que hacer.

Justo después de eso se vino a su antiguo hogar a pasar unos días ya que Lindsey tenía que trabajar en otro Estado esa semana.

Justo sus padres se iban donde la tía Ruth pero Lori se quedó, ya que ella también fue con ellos para hablar sobre su relación con Bobby.

Fue en esos días que ambos se contaron una sola parte de todo lo que les pasaba eso fue motivo para que comprendieran que las relaciones suelen ser muy complicadas.

Después de todo ella tenía a sus padres, a sus hermanas y a él, aplicando lo mismo a Lincoln.

Tanto fue eso que querían probar lo que ellos vieron, tan solo experimentar que se siente ser amada por otro.

Lori se vio nublada en sus pensamientos, Lincoln sintió un resplandor al tener sus labios unidos a los de su hermana.

Esas copas de vino les dieron mucho valor e inhibían de todo pensamiento moral.

Comenzó de forma lenta la unión de labios, Lincoln de veras que sintió la misma chispa que sintió con Lindsey... No, es más intensa, le entró unas ganas de inspeccionar cada parte del cuerpo de su hermana.

Lori por su parte no dejaba de sentir algo cálido... Hace tiempo que no se sentía querida de verdad.

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra tierna susurrada... Solo hacía que ella sonriera.

Pero esa sonrisa era única. Única como ella se sentía en esa habitación que antes era suya.

Esas sensaciones trabajaban en quitar la posición que tenía esa persona que daba rienda suelta.

Pues esas sensaciones quitaban la posición familiar de Lincoln y de Lori.

El incesto que en ese instante estaban cometiendo poco importaba ya que sus corazones no habían sentido esa cálida sensación desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cada vez Lincoln succionaba más los senos de Lori, eran tan perfectos como cuando ella era adolescente, como cuando ella a veces miraba de reojo cuando podía.

Ella no dejaba de tocar con sus manos su masculinidad, recordaba cuando su hermano leía comics en ropa interior.

Alguna vez ella se preguntó cómo lo tendría su hermano, por eso ella cada vez que lo veía así le llamaba la atención porque sabía que alguna vez caería en la tentación de preguntarle sobre ello y llegar a otra base.

Ambos ya deseaban el cuerpo del otro desde antes pero con el pasar del tiempo ellos vieron más allá del físico.

Cada beso en el cuello de Lincoln le hacía recordar lo buen chico que era, no cualquier chico acepta tus caprichos, menos entiende por lo que pasas, ni un hermano llegaría a tanto.

En ese instante donde se quedaron completamente desnudos entendieron que la persona especial tarda pero llega.

No dudaron y más y pasaron a la penetración, Lincoln tenía que darle el placer que merece una chica como ella.

Lori daría todo lo que tuviera para que Lincoln comprendiera que no había chico como él

Lincoln besaba a Lori con desesperación, ella no era tampoco la excepción.

Lori era una chica que fácilmente tendría a cualquier chico a sus pies pero cualquier chico no le daría todo lo que Lincoln le estaba entregando en ese momento.

Loro cambio de posición con Lincoln, ahora Lori no daba un respiro al peliblanco.

Cada vez gritaba su nombre, cada cabalgada hacía que ella borrará y pusiera a alguien nuevo en su corazón.

Detrás de esa sonrisa provocadora de su hermana había una sonrisa que decía gracias por darme algo que desde hace tiempo anhelaba.

Lincoln la beso antes de darle sus descargas dentro de ella.

Ambos cayeron agotados pero con una sonrisa que no se podía borrar de sus corazones.

Esa semana que se quedó Lori, hubo de todo, parecían una pareja feliz... No, ellos son una pareja feliz.

Pero cuando Lori volvió a su casa con Bobby, sintió lo anterior contado.

Lincoln tuvo que terminar con Lindsey, ambos sabían que esa relación era algo que ya no debía seguir.

Así fue como sus padres de Lincoln le dejaron la casa con la condición de que si alguna de sus hermanas quiere vivir ahí de nuevo él tenía que aceptar.

Fue cuando en menos de siete meses regresó Lori para pasar unas semanas con sus padres pero sucedió lo de hace meses y de nuevo Lincoln estaba con ella a solas.

Ya con Lori se contó todo y Lincoln que escuchó y contó todo también, quisieron hacerlo una vez más.

Y lo hicieron, esta vez la entrega fue total, no había remordimientos por parte de Lori.

Lincoln sentía que podía ser mejor hombre ahora y ella mejor mujer.

Ya en la mañana ambos dándose algunos besos.

Abrazándolo recargada en su pecho mientras le decía que siempre la sorprende.

Él fue directo, le dijo que cuando iba a regresar.

Ella lo miró con un puchero de molestia y le dijo que debía decirle palabras bonitas también pero le respondió que se quedaría, que si quería podrían hacer intentar esa relación.

Lincoln le dijo que ya tienen algo de terreno en eso, que esa relación que iban a llevar desde ahora tenía que ser bien cuidada.

Ella sonrió y lloró porque realmente sentía que esta vez podía dar todo de sí y él también.

Dijeron que están vez no cometerían errores pasados.

Lincoln le dijo que papá y mamá los visitarían estos días.

Lori dijo que tiene que contar sobre su divorcio pero ocultando su felicidad naciente por intentarlo con su hermano, felices por ya no querer cometer errores...


	33. Liby x Lincoln (1-1)

**Este relato nació porque me pasaron en un grupo de Whatsapp de TLH una imagen en la cual se ve a Lincoln besando a Liby, le escribí una pequeña historia ahí y les gusto a mis amigos entonces decidí hacerla shot pero también para hacerle tributo a _Octware_ el cual hizo un Fic Loancoln y que me dejó impresionado y maravillado, sé que dejó WTP y FFN pero igual me sigue inspirando para hacer mis Fics. Este shot tiene similitudes con algunas partes de su Fic.**

**_Un nuevo motivo para sonreír_**...

\- Padre... ¿Por qué sigues sufriendo por la partida de mamá? -se decía con una mirada de tristeza en su mente al notar que su padre no podía dormir bien aún.

Tan solo cuatro años han pasado, aún sigue sufriendo su padre cada noche aunque la intensidad de sus pesares había disminuido poco. No podía creer que la gran sonrisa de su vida se la haya llevado la enfermedad.

Cada mañana despertar con el rostro mojado por una flor falsa de la blusa de ella, un pie con crema de plátano pero sobre todo con un gran beso en sus labios.

Ahora eso desde ahora, jamas iba a ser posible. Pensar que de tantas personas en el mundo que podía pasarles le sucedía a él.

Quizás siempre fue cierto, quizás él nunca se equivocó en decir que era de mala suerte.

Mientras él se dejaba hundir por aquel funesto suceso, un alma que también sufría por lo mismo pero no era de dejarse vencer fácilmente.

Esa alma desde el adiós a esa persona que le enseño muchas cosas pero entre todo una cosa prevalecía, eso era dar alegrías pero que sean siempre con amor.Hasta este momento se puede decir que no lo había puesto a aprueba.

La vida en esos cuatro años no ha sido sencilla y menos al tener que hacer las cosas como si nunca hubiera sucedido eso o nunca hubiera existido esa persona, recibir alguna visita casual de sus tías o abuelos era algo que necesitaba mucho, siempre se necesita a alguien que te de apoyo emocional.

Sus hermanas siempre la daban el apoyo necesario, las palabras que quizás hicieran un cambió en él, pero no daba muestras de querer realizar algo para no caer en ese abismo de dolor.

Su hija a pesar de ser una recién adolescente ella entiende que no es fácil saber que por esa puerta no va a entrar o salir de nuevo su madre.

Los meses después parecían normales pero no fue así, su padre iba a trabajar... solo eso hacía.

En sus ojos se notaba la profunda tristeza, su lenguaje corporal afirmaba lo de sus ojos.

Parecía que no hubiera forma de cambiar aquella actitud. La gente cercana a él decía que eso requiere tiempo... tiempo... tiempo...

Pues luego del año de la gran tragedia, nada era lo mismo en la casa de Lincoln Loud. Se había vuelto alguien ermitaño, solo tenía compañeros, ya no tenía amigos.

Su hija cada vez que se acercaba a su padre, era recibida fríamente por Lincoln, su padre... ¿Cómo la podía recibir así? ¿Tanto era el daño que esa perdida había hecho?

Su hija lloraba también pero ella no lloraba por su madre, el apoyo emocional de sus familiares y amigos fue lo mejor que pudo tener pero ella quería que su padre tuviera el mismo empeño que ella puso al querer superar y decir adiós a su madre Luan Loud...

Liby Valerie Loud era una chica que si pudiéramos describirla de una manera acertada, solo debías decir que era casi idéntica a su madre.

Tenía el mismo problema que ella, pues en la adolescencia utilizó frenos, tenía una actitud más amigable que su madre, no era tan exagerada en cuestión de hacer bromas.

Luan le enseño todo lo que sabía a su única hija, le enseño como hacer buenas bromas y como esconderlos, como dar buenas actuaciones, como ser una maestra del disfraz, malabares y muchas cosas más.

Liby de pequeña pensó que su madre pertenecía a un circo junto a su padre pues ambos en unas fotos de pequeños estaban disfrazados de mimos, payasos y más cosas.

A ella nunca le afectó que sus padres fueran hermanos, pues en el jardín la maestra les decía que lo más bonito que puede haber es el amor y que eso es suficiente para sus vidas, ella lo aplicó en sus padres.

Años después como es obvio sabía que esa clase de amor es estigmatizada por la sociedad, pero eso no importa si tú amas a esa persona con el alma.

A ella de pequeña siempre le encantaba cuando su madre le hacía una pequeña broma a su padre porque su padre mostraba una sonrisa que le daba mucha alegría.

Amaba de su mamá su forma de ser pero de su padre su sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa se apagaría por lo anterior contado.

Ella fue a visitar a su tía Luna, la cual fue la más cercana a su madre.

Lo primero que le preguntó si tía Luna fue por su padre, Liby le dijo que a su padre últimamente poco le importa que haga ella.

Liby comenzó a llorar porque su padre ya casi no hablaba con ella, ni una palabra de aliento o un cumplido pero nada, su padre no era el mismo.

Luna inmediatamente la abrazó y le dijo que su padre era un idiota, ella entiende lo que pasan pero eso no es motivo para que él la trate así.

Liby fue a conversar con su tía para que le contara cómo fue el enamoramiento entre su madre y su padre.

Luna le limpió las lágrimas a su sobrina y le dijo que era algo gracioso porque Lincoln siempre era blanco de las bromas de Luan todo el tiempo hasta llegar a ser insoportable.

Le dijo que en un momento su padre quería decirle algo fuerte a Luan pero no podía porque la quería tanto pero él tenía un límite.

Fue cuando la vio triste mirando grabaciones donde él salía haciendo cosas tontas y también las bromas pesadas que le hacía.

Pero no entendía de su actitud cuando lo veía y la actitud de ahora y le vino a su cabeza el recuerdo de las palabras de Lori que decía que si una chica te molesta es porque le gustas.

Lincoln no sabía como sentirse al darle mucho sentido a esa frase dicha por Lori pero eso le dio más valor para decirle a Luan algunas cosas.

Pues si Lincoln no le decía nada a ella por esa actitud hacia él era porque la quería mucho... mucho más que una hermana.

Agarró valor para decirle lo que sentía un día pero cuando se lo dijo terminó con la palma de la mano de Luan retratada en su mejilla derecha pero con un gran beso en sus labios como compensación a su sinceridad.

Y así pasaron los años llevando esa relación a escondidas hasta que a los diecisiete y Luan de veinte la tienen a ella.

Luna le fue muy sincera que en ese tiempo le dieron la espalda pero ella y Leni fueron las primeras en reflexionar y ayudar a sus padres.

Entonces Luna al contar eso, va a su cuarto y saca un álbum de fotos cuando va a mostrarle las fotos, la llaman por teléfono, le deja el álbum para que ella vea mientras atiende esa llamada.

En ese álbum ve muchas fotos de todos sus familiares jóvenes, en especial de sus padres.

Ve a su mamá muy alegre pero lo que más le llamó la atención es la sonrisa de su padre.

Esa bendita sonrisa y ese rostro de su padre... seguían siendo el mismo desde hace más de diecisiete años.

Se decía a sí misma que quien no se enamoraría de ese hermoso cabello blanco, esos dientes como de conejito, ese bello rostro y magnífica sonrisa. Ese comentario por parte de ella estuvo muy raro se dijo.

Fuera de eso, ella daría todo ahora mismo por ver a su padre alegre como esas fotos.

Al terminar de hablar por teléfono Luna le dijo si quería quedarse a almorzar, Liby aceptó y se quedó hasta entrada la noche donde su tía.

Su tía le prometió que ella y algunas de sus tías iban a hablar seriamente con su padre pero que no serían duras tampoco.

Regresó a su casa en taxi llevándose una foto de su madre y otra de su padre.

Miraba ambas fotos en el camino y no dejaba de sonreír, quería que su padre volviera a ser feliz, sinceramente no volvería a ser como antes pero quería hacerlo sonreír como lo hacía mamá.

Eso es, ahí estaba la respuesta, su padre siempre fue feliz porque su madre lo llenaba de eso, pues tenía que comenzar a ser más como su madre o algo parecido si quería tener a su papi feliz.

Al llegar a casa Lincoln estaba sentado en el sofá, estaba dormido sentado.

Liby fue donde él, se sentó a su lado, se puso a mirarlo y lo comparó con la foto que traía.

Su rostro era el mismo desde hace años, realmente era bello el rostro de su padre.

Se acerca lentamente a su rostro y le da un beso en su mejilla, eso terminó por hacer sonreír a su padre aún dormido.

Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces le da otro en su otra mejilla, nuevamente Lincoln dio otra sonrisa.

Cómo ya iba a ser fin de semana, le trajo una cobija y se tapó junto a él para dormir juntos.

Hace tiempo que no tiene un momento así con él desde que es pequeña.

En la mañana Lincoln amaneció con su rostro encima del cabello de su hija por un momento pensó que era uno de sus sueños que tenía con Luan.

Le levantó el mentón y al querer plantarle un beso se di cuenta que era su hija.

Se asustó ahí mismo... era igual a su madre, casi le da un beso en los labios a su hija.

Liby se despertó y al tener cerca el rostro de su padre hizo que temblará y se sonrojara.

Lincoln se apartó de ella y le dijo que porque no estaba en su cuarto, le dijo que al regresar donde su tía Luna lo encontró durmiendo ahí y decidió acompañarlo ya que el día de hoy no tenía nada que hacer.

Lincoln se sintió más aliviado, pero aún seguía en sí mismo, pues después de aquella conversación le dijo que iba a leer documentos de su trabajo.

\- ¿Acaso nunca me quisiste papá? -sus lágrimas humedecían esas tiernas mejillas.

\- Liby... yo... -tartamudeaba mucho al hablar.

\- Más de un año de la muerte de mamá y me has hecho a un lado a mí, a tu propia hija... sé que mamá ha sido lo mejor en tu vida pero ¿Yo tampoco soy eso en tu vida? ¿Yo no puedo ser algo por lo que te alegres o sonrías? -su voz era muy quebradiza.

Lincoln recién se dio cuenta de lo mal pero mal padre que ha sido hasta ese momento.

Todo este tiempo ha sido un egoísta, pensar que él solo sufre la pérdida de su amada Luan.

En ese momento abrazó de la manera más tierna a su hija y con lágrimas en escapando de sus ojos dijo que lo perdone que ella es el fruto del amor de él y su madre, que ella sí es tan importante como su madre.

Y muchas cosas más que hicieron que se llorarán juntos y Lincoln le pidiera perdón a Liby.

Pasaron días desde eso y Lincoln trataba de recuperar tiempo con su hija.

Sus tías un día fueron donde ellos y conversaron seriamente con su hermano.

Él se disculpó también con ellas ya que las veces que le dieron él las ignoraba.

Entonces todo se arregló por lo visto hasta el momento.

Pasaron casi tres años más y Liby ya tenía la edad de dieciocho años, tenía que pensar en sus estudios universitarios.

Pero en ese transcurso de tiempo algo en ella comenzó a nacer un amor profundo a su padre.

Cada salida con él o cada vez que hacían cosas en el hogar eran muy reconfortantes para ambos ya que poco a poco ambos llenaban ese amor que Luan alguna vez daba.

Ella comenzó a ver a su padre como aquel chico de esas fotos, como aquel chico que según su tía Lola lograba hacer suspirar a más de una hermana sin hacerlo aproposito.

Liby veía a su padre como su madre lo vio o en la forma en que alguna de sus tías lo vió antes.

Liby las primeras veces se detestaba se asqueaba de lo que comenzaba a sentir por su padre pero recordó las palabras de aquella maestra y la forma en que ella fue concebida.

Pero si sus padres lo habían cometido ella tenía el deber de no caer en ello. Fue imposible.

Con el pasar de esos años la muchachita ya no podía ver de la misma forma a su padre, para ella la palabra padre cada vez desaparecía de su diccionario cuando lo miraba al rostro. Solo quedaba ahí, nunca trato de dar insinuaciones a su padre.

Lincoln ese tiempo logro aplacar el dolor de esa gran pérdida. No fue fácil al comienzo pero luego de un año y meses ese dolor llegó de nuevo a él.

Ahora fingía perfectamente, no dejaba que en su trabajo se dieran cuenta.

Pues no podía olvidar fácilmente a Luan teniendo a Liby a su lado porque... ella es el vivo reflejo de su madre.

Cada vez al estar con su hija solo podía recordar a su amada Luan, no era fácil deshacer el recuerdo.

Sobre todo al estar muy cerca de su hija hacia que sus pensamientos se nublaran al sentir el agradable perfume que emanaba su hija, era igual al de Luan más ese color de cabello y esos frenos le recordaban a su hermanita, el amor de su vida... ¡Dios! ¡No! ¡No se puede pensar eso en alguien más joven que tú! ¡Menos si es tu hija!

Pero tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien, solo tenía que hacerlo hasta que Liby fuera a su universidad solo eso y ya terminaría todo ese dolor.

Pero era muy díficil que ambos dejarán ese fuerte deseo que nacía en ambos, era muy díficil reprimir ese deseo.

Pero todos llegó a un punto cuando Lincoln entre el deseo que nacía hacia su hija pudo más el dolor que le hacía el recordar que Luan no estaba ahí.

Liby se dio cuenta que su padre aún sufría por su madre, Liby no entendía como él podía seguir sufriendo.

Una noche al ver a su papá llorando después de llegar de su trabajo.

Notó en el un semblante muy pero muy triste, parecía que no tenía vida, era como volver a ver a su papá después de lo de su madre.

La noche pasó en un silencio incómodo en la cena. a No quizo hablar de nada, solo quería ir a su cuarto y descansar. Eso hizo.

Eran las diez y cuarenta y siete minutos de la noche. Liby no podía quedarse solo escuchando como su padre lloraba, y entró a la habitación de su padre, vio que estaba en el piso de su cuarto llorando.

Se le acerco y le secó las lagrimas de su rostro que a pesar de los años sigue teniendo aquel rostro que enamoró a sus hermanas.

Liby le dijo unas palabras que quedarían por siempre en su mente:

-No debes dejar que lo bueno de tu vida se vaya con algo que por ley de la vida tiene que pasar, sabes que esto es como un show todos tenemos un papel y contrato, a ella le llegó la hora de terminar aquel papel pero el tuyo puede seguir si quieres tú realmente dar algo por lo que esté orgullosa, sé que no soy la mejor dando un motivo pero sé que no es el momento de ser graciosa pero tú me... ¿Entiendes? -las lágrimas en ella comenzaron a brotar lentamente.

Eso hizo que la mente de Lincoln trajera el rostro de su amada Luan y se posara en el de Liby, eran similares pero esa ultima palabra hizo que todo raciocinio se alejara de él y le diera un gran beso a su hija, la cual le dio el valor necesario al quitarle las lagrimas de manera que quiera más esas caricias.

Lincoln se detuvo solo un segundo, ese segundo fue suficiente para que por primera vez en esos años, por esas horas Luan quedará en segundo plano.

Esos labios de ella, ese rostro, ese perfume, todo era como Luan pero era diferente a ella.

En estos instantes Lincoln no podía decir que eran iguales pero tampoco podía decir que las diferenciaba.

Pero Liby... ella en esos momentos ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que en presionar sus labios contra los de su padre.

Ahora podía saber que es lo que sentía su madre, ahora ella tiene algo que sus tías no pueden tener.

Liby se había quitado sus frenos, se había quitado su cinta de cabello.

Su mano se portaba de forma traviesa porque comenzó a acariciar el rostro, el pecho Desu padre pero también tocó el broche de su cinturón.

Lincoln solo dejó que su hija tuviera terreno, así que tanta era la pasión que brotaban aquellos seres, que le saco el cinturón sin hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella.

Liby comenzó a quitarle la camisa a su padre y poder sentir mejor su cuerpo maduro.

Esos senos no tan grandes pero tampoco tan pequeños pero eran firmes y deleitaban la vista de su padre.

Sin dudar más se acercó a ellas y comenzó a darles placer con su boca.

Liby no creía que su padre fuera capaz de hacer aquello. Solo tomaba fuertemente de sus cabellos a su padre, esos cabellos que la enamoraron.

Sus labios de Lincoln dibujaban algo que en Liby se transmitía como placer único.

Solo estaban siendo testigos ellos mismos de la pasión que crearon al querer superar la tragedia.

Lincoln no solo se detuvo en el busto de su hija, beso todo ahí, comenzó a darle placer en zonas inferiores.

Pero luego retomó lo del comienzo y mientras se besaban llevaba a su hija a la cama.

Se quitó su falda, se desprendió de su pantalón rápidamente debido a que Liby le retiró el cinturón y desabotonó.

Liby al soltarse totalmente el cabello mostró lo bella que se había vuelto estos años, esa imagen quedaría en la mente de su padre para siempre.

Y sin meditarlo se besaron pero esta vez mientras se besaban ella lo recostaba lentamente en la cama.

Y se sentó sobre él, sus besos eran muy intensos, su lengua no daba tregua a la de su padre.

Entonces ella y su padre notaron que su fosa del placer estaba muy húmeda, solo bastó un simple susurro a la vez tierno para hacer ese momento algo eterno.

Entonces la penetración fue lenta ya que Liby era virgen, Lincoln no podía moverse rápido podía dejar adolorida a su hija de por sí no quería llegar a esta base pero al ver al rostro a su hija se notaba que lo deseaba tanto como él.

Y dio un leve gemido el cual con cada movimiento aumentaba los gritos de placer de su Liby, de su hija, de su nueva...

Liby con cada segundo aprendía lo necesario para poder seguir el ritmo y darle también el mismo placer pero en otra ocasión porque esta vez ella quería que su padre le demostrara que ella podía merecer todo eso y más.

Llegó el momento donde ella tenía una mirada de cansancio como de excitación y él ya no podía aguantar más.

Así que solo le dio un fuerte beso y sus descargas llenaron el interior de su hija.

Ese beso ahogó los fuertes gemidos, el unir las lenguas contribuyó a darle más satisfacción al orgasmo.

En la cama, se quedaron mirando al techo de la habitación, estaban muy sorprendidos.

Después de años Lincoln no podía creer que el recuerdo de Luan quedará a un lado solo unos momentos y que al regresar a su mente ya no era doloroso.

Liby salía levemente de la impresión, de la sensación, de todo, había hecho el amor con su padre, era algo que la dejo muy realizada se podría decir pero realmente ama a su padre, lo ama tanto.

Lincoln se voltea hacia el lado de ella le toma del mentón.

\- Liby... hija... por favor perdóname por ser un idiota, por ser un egoísta, solo pensaba en mi sufrimiento pero no me fijé en el tuyo, perdóname por mentirte al decirte que había superado a tu madre... perdóname por no serte sincero antes, perdóname por todo... -solo le salía una lágrima.

\- Papi... amor... ya no hay que pensar en eso, solo debemos pensar en el futuro, Luan... mi madre siempre estará en tu corazón pero quiero saber si yo también tengo un lugar ahí -acercó su rostro al de él.

\- Tú siempre lo tuviste hija, ahora tú eres la dueña de mí, eres mi nuevo motivo para estar feliz, no, tú siempre lo fuiste como lo fue tu madre, ahora todo sea mejor Liby, eso te lo prometo... Amor... -lo dijo acercando más y más su rostro.

Y unieron de nuevo sus labios, con eso sellaban el dolor y daban inicio a un nuevo amor...


	34. Leni x Lincoln (3-?)

Nuestra vida por tu vida...

15 de junio de 1958

Estaba corriendo como podía, con ella en brazos se le dificultaba ir más rápido.

Corrió hasta un lugar donde había unas grandes tuberías, se metió en una de ellas.

Los perros de la policía fueron a toda velocidad a buscar a esa niña secuestradora.

Los oficiales corrían con linternas, otros iban en auto con las sirenas encendidas.

La niña estaba asustada, si la encontraban sería el fin de ella y la bebé que llevaba en brazos.

A sus siete años de edad es lo más arriesgado que ha hecho, jamás pensó hacer algo por alguien, nunca le pasó por la cabeza ayudar pues ella tenía la fama de egoísta, manipuladora, indiscreta y chantajista.

Pero todo lo anterior descrito se va al fregadero, ella demostró ser mejor que eso, desde hace más de un año.

Los perros ladraban como nunca, olfateaban todo lugar, ella procuro no usar ropa que tenga olor a perfume.

Lo que la ayudaba era que la bebé estaba profundamente dormida, eso era algo a favor para ella.

Donde se había metido no era tan oscuro pero suficiente para poder pasar desapercibida, al menos para la vista.

Comenzó a lamentarse por no ayudar a su hermana pero si la ayudaba lo más probable hubiera sido que la hubiesen atrapado.

El vehículo de la policía paso de frente esa calle donde estaba ese edificio en construcción.

Los oficiales de a pie, por sus radios avisaban a la central que la niña había escapado.

Los perros olfateaban mucho el piso pero nada hasta que un perro comenzó a olfatear cerca a la tubería donde estaba ella.

Se acercaba más y más, se estaban desesperando, recordó que tenía unos dados en su chaqueta, los saco y lanzó hacia el otro lado de la tubería.

El perro al escuchar ese ruido fue allá y se alejó después.

La policía vio que sus perros no encontraban nada, les dieron un silbido, fueron donde los llamaban, les pusieron sus correas y se fueron hacia otra avenida.

La niña dio un respiro pero no bajaba la guardia.

Al sentir todo tranquilo por esos momentos, miró a la bebé, se parecía a sus padres, el cabello rubio de su madre y la mirada de ambos en un solo rostro.

Se preguntaba que es lo que hicieron mal sus padres de la bebé, ¿Acaso enamorarse es malo? ¿Sentir amor hacia una persona es pecado? ¿Acaso en la iglesia no dicen que se amen unos a otros? ¿Tener un fruto del amor es malo?

Lola tenía respuestas para esas preguntas pero siempre se las hacia a ella misma para darse más valor.

La bebé solo dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, envuelta en su mantita.

Al verla comenzó a recordar todo lo que la llevó hasta este punto...

Hace un año atrás, bueno un poco más de uno, en la ciudad de Michigan había llegado un grupo de supuestos adoradores, mejor dicho una secta.

Ellos prometían una vida llena de abundancia, paz y prosperidad, aún más importante ellos prometían perfección.

Aún seguían latentes los sucesos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, nadie confiaba en que alguien prometiera eso ya que las guerras les enseñaron que la abundancia es solo temporal, que un día para otro naciones amigas pueden transformarse en enemigas, mandando al diablo la paz y prosperidad.

La pelea con Rusia por implantar en modelo económico y división de territorios para implantar también el modelo político, después de esa guerra se formó otra pero silenciosa a la cual le llamaban la Guerra Fría.

Lo cual poco a poco dejaba paranoica a los ciudadanos americanos puesto que les decían que debían estar atentos a cualquier ataque de misil nuclear por parte de la URSS, años más tarde descubrirían que esas repúblicas socialistas no tendrían la tecnología para hacerles frente.

Eso era un punto a favor de la secta, ellos iban a persuadir mediante la paranoia colectiva.

Les dijeron que al pertenecer al Estado de Michigan, conocido por la gran ciudad de Detroit, la ciudad de la industria automovilística, la cual estaba destinada al apoyo bélico.

La gente no entendía muy bien a qué se referían, ellos les dijeron en resumidas palabras que ellos sufrirían las consecuencias de una Tercera Guerra Mundial, bueno si es que hubiese una.

Ellos estaban en el parque de Royal Woods, la gente poco a poco se acercaba, entre esa gente estaba la familia Loud.

Pero esos tipos decían que ellos no venían a darles religión, les ofrecían ciencia.

La gente se quedó confusa, explicaron que la religión solo alargaba el dolor, ellos podían darle cura a ese malestar con la ciencia.

Dijeron que ellos creían en Dios pero que él les había encomendado a ellos dar otro camino y esa era la ciencia.

Mientras ellos trataban de convencer a las personas de ahí, ellas escuchaban atentas a aquellas palabras, Leni y Lincoln se tomaban de las manos escondidos, solo Lola se dio cuenta de ello pero no dijo nada.

Ya desde hace un buen tiempo Leni y Lincoln son muy unidos, es una unión demasiado fuerte, algo que sobrepasa las fronteras del amor fraternal.

Los tipos intentaban sugestionar a la gente con lo concerniente a guerras, algunos los ignoraban otros estaban atentos a sus relatos.

El señor Lynn y su esposa Rita estaban atentos a esos "charlatanes".

Lisa la penúltima hija se puso a pensar en todo lo dicho por ellos hasta ahora.

Las demás estaban con sueño, se suponen que iban a pasar un picnic en familia pero aparecieron esos tipos.

Repartieron folletos para que vayan el sábado a un lugar donde ellos daban charlas sobre sus teorías y más cosas, agregaron que iba a ver filmes gratis y comida.

La gente se interesó porque dijeron que era gratuito, los Loud no eran la excepción.

Después de eso los tipos se fueron en un coche.

Todos los Loud tenían folletos, Lola vio el folleto unos segundos y lo hizo bolita y arrojó en un depósito de basura.

Sus padres lo leyeron, estaban pensantes pues ellos sabían los horrores de la guerra, a lo largo de los años en que la nación americana fue creciendo tuvo que pasar por una guerra de Independencia, Civil, la Gran Guerra y la Segunda Guerra.

Tenían familiares que habían ido a esas guerras, antecesores que dejaron diarios contando como la guerra destruye los sueños de las pequeñas personas para que las grandes se jacten de tal hazaña.

Por eso ellos decidieron ir a ese retiro de esos tipos pero primero era pasar tiempo con la familia.

El picnic fue en las afueras de Royal Woods, hasta ese momento todo estaba bien.

Lola miraba de reojo a Lincoln y Leni, los cuales estos últimos meses mantenían algo en secreto, eso era su amor por el otro.

Pero eso no tiene nada de malo... Bueno no del modo en que ellos se amaban, eso lo sabía muy bien la pequeña Lola Marie Loud.

Leni era la típica chica bonita pero que era poco inteligente o despistada como ellos le decían, Lincoln era un chico listo, de noble corazón pero algo manipulable debido a que tenia muy buena voluntad como su hermana Leni.

Todo comenzó cuando Lincoln ayudaba a Leni a estudiar para sus materias de la escuela, Leni era un poco lenta para entender las clases pero con un hermanito de ocho años dispuesto a ayudarla, todo podía.

Eso apreciaba mucho Leni, desde siempre apreciaba mucho las atenciones de su hermanito porque sus demás hermanas solo la ayudaban por cumplir pero no es que no la quisieran sino que ellas pensaban que no había que tratar de enseñarle como es el mundo a su hermana que vivía otro mundo.

Era cierto, ella vivía otro mundo, por eso Lincoln la ayudaba en un idioma que ella entendiera su mundo, pero no cualquier idioma, le llamaba leninez a la forma en que le explicaba las cosas por ejemplo si ella no entendía cuando le decían horno de microondas, él le decía a ella la cosa que calienta la comida, recién ahí comprendía las cosas.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Lincoln y Leni se hicieron unos hermanos inseparables, Lincoln siempre se daba tiempo para sus demás hermanas pero con Leni era distinto, a ella le daba todo el tiempo del mundo, no le importaba no salir con sus amigos o hacer las cosas que hacían los chicos de su edad, solo vivir pequeños momentos con su segunda hermana mayor era lo suficiente para sentirse feliz.

Ni que decir de Leni, ella siempre le agradecía a Lincoln con batidos, abrazos y besos en sus pequeñas mejillas, eso hacía sonrojar a su hermanito.

Solo eso lo hacían cuando estaban solos o nadie los veía, para ellos comenzó siendo un juego pero cuando él cumplió los diez años de edad, esos mimos de su hermana lo ponían algo nervioso o con pena.

Ella se sentía igual, ni a un novio que ella tuvo lo trataba así como lo hacía con Lincoln, no había momento en que no dejara de pensar en su hermanito, en su lindo hermanito.

Lola era una niña que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, le gustaba mandar en todo, para resumirlo mejor quería que la trataran como princesa. Su forma de ser era muy fastidiosa para la mayoría de personas.

Ella pensaba que lo que hacía no era tanto pero en realidad sí lo era, era chismosa y chantajeaba con lo que sabía hasta que un día sus hermanos se enteraron de un secreto suyo, eso cambiaba las cosas, ahora ella era la que suplicaba que no dijeran nada, sus hermanas iban a decirlo pero Lincoln y Leni decidieron que debían darle una oportunidad para que cambiara.

Ella por primera vez sintió ganas de dar las gracias de corazón y se las dio, ellos la abrazaron y le dijeron que prometa cambiar, ella dijo que lo haría.

Pues fue verdad cambió pero lo de fastidiosa aún seguía, eso sí ya no chantajeaba con secretos, le era difícil pero se lo prometió a Lincoln y Leni.

Las cosas se pusieron difíciles cuando un día ella estaba con fiebre, todos iban a ir donde la tía Ruth pero Lincoln y Leni dijeron que la iban a cuidar.

Los padres les dieron algunas indicaciones y se fueron con sus demás hermanas.

Lola al principio estaba con la temperatura de su cuerpo alta pero con los cuidados de ellos comenzó a mejorar de pronto.

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde en la casa Loud, Lola estaba ya mucho mejor, ya había tomado su sopa de pollo.

Se dirigió al baño pero al estar cerca, escucho risas en el cuarto de Lori y Leni, se asomó y lo que vió la dejo muy atónita.

Leni estaba sentada encima de las piernas cruzadas de Lincoln, cruzó sus piernas en el torso de Lincoln, ambos en la cama de ella, se daban una tierna mirada, lentamente acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un beso que se prolongó un buen tiempo.

Lola no podía creer que sus hermanos se estaban besando.

Se frotaba los ojos una y otra vez, solo dio media vuelta y fue a su habitación.

Pero ella no dijo nada, se prometió no ser la chismosa, a pesar que ella sabía que eso era malo, no dijo nada.

Ellos sabían ocultar bien su amor pero no con Lola que sabía...

Luego de terminar con el picnic, se fueron a su casa.

Al llegar todos fueron a sus habitaciones excepto Lincoln y Leni, él dijo que iba a ayudar a su hermana en un curso que no entendía.

Lola ya sabía que era lo que iban a hacer pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ellos estaban muy felices siendo novios a escondidas de todos.

Hasta que llegó el día de ir a ese evento gratuito por parte de esos tipos que tenían un extraño acento al hablar no pronunciaban bien la letra R, casi parecía una G cuando hablaban.

Era un lugar ubicado en una zona con áreas verdes, era enorme el lugar donde se habían puesto.

La mayoría de personas que estaban ahí solo estaban por pura curiosidad, obviamente que también por las cosas gratis.

Al estar relativamente lleno el lugar, los hombres junto a otras personas que estaban de ayudantes, proyectaron un film a blanco y negro, con orquesta de fondo, donde se ve partes de Europa destruidas, la gente dando largas caminatas para escapar de la guerra que se daba en sus países.

Se veía a gente peleando con otras por las pocas provisiones y más cosas que te hacían apreciar la forma de vida que tienes acá en América.

Ese film de casi dos horas, te dejaba con dudas, reflexionabas de todo lo que haz hecho hasta ahora.

Los hombre comenzaron a relatar su historia diciendo que ellos eran sobrevivientes de ambas guerras donde habían participado las grandes naciones del mundo. Dijeron que ese film demostraba todo lo que decían, que ellos no tenían motivo por que mentir.

Dijeron que esas guerras debían acabar pero eso empieza con aceptar en primer lugar que está realidad no es lo que uno espera, en segundo lugar que deben tener voluntad para poder realizar lo que uno espera para esta vida.

Las personas seguían un poco confundidas por todo lo que decían esos hombres.

El señor Lynn y Rita junto con Lisa atendían a todo lo que decían esos hombres.

Lola estaba con la pequeña Lily en brazos, ignoraba lo que decían esos hombres, prefería jugar con su hermanita tocándole la nariz.

Luna junto a Lynn y Luan se alejaron del grupo que escuchaba a esos hombres.

Lana siguió a Lucy para ver qué más había en ese lugar.

Pero Leni y Lincoln eran un mundo aparte. Fingían poner atención pero en verdad era una excusa para estar cerca y tomarse de sus manos y darse uno que otro abrazo.

Los hombres comenzaron a dar los primeros pasos a seguir para poder llegar a ese mundo ideal.

Pero su mundo ideal no era algo que llegué con oraciones sino con alguno que otro voluntario para poder probar "proyectos".

Todo eso hizo que las personas de ahí les dijeran que si ellos decían la verdad.

Ellos solo les dijeron que si dudaban podían mostrarle algo más.

Las personas dijeron que mostrarán, los hombres trajeron a dos niños vestidos de blanco, de cabellos claros y tés blanca.

Parecían ángeles, eran como esos querubines de las pinturas renacentistas.

La chica y el chico dijeron que ellos habían sufrido por la posguerra, contaron como perdieron a sus familias pero al ser encontrados por estos hombres, sus vidas cambiaron.

Hablaron sobre los ideales de los hombres de ahí y criticaban a la vida actual.

Decían que la perfección no se puede alcanzar solamente con desearlo, se necesita voluntad y lealtad al proceso.

Gran parte de los asistentes quedaron asombrados con todo, absolutamente todo los dejo sorprendidos y reflexivos.

Los Loud no eran la excepción ahí, pues los hombres dijeron necesitar gente que transmita su mensaje y Rita con el señor Lynn se apuntaron para ser voluntarios en ese sueño.

La pequeña Lisa estaba muy pero muy pensativa.

Leni y Lincoln seguían en su mundo, Lola los vigilaba y trataba de ayudar a cubrir su amor indirectamente.

En la mañana de un miércoles, en el periódico de Royal Woods salió en la portada que encontraron en la Iglesia local muerto al padre Thomas y a los niños que eran sus asistentes en las misas.

Eso consternó a varias personas en la ciudad ya que el padre Thomas era un hombre bueno, ni que decir de los huérfanos que eran sus asistentes, era algo sumamente triste.

Pero sobre todo algo muy horrible, a nadie le pasaría en la cabeza que maten a personas dedicadas a la palabra de Dios.

Fueron encontrados con signos de estrangulamiento pero con mutilaciones.

Pero la noticia no impactó fuera de Royal Woods.

Lincoln y Leni fueron los que más tristes estuvieron por ese incidente puesto que ellos tenían de confidente al padre Thomas.

El padre al escuchar la confesión de aquellos chicos, solo les dijo que no había de que preocuparse porque no eran la primer y última pareja de hermanos en el mundo. Les dijo que quizás por ser muy unidos y jóvenes se habían enamorado pero que quizás con el tiempo eso iba a pasar.

El padre nunca les recriminó nada, les dijo que debían ser más cuidadosos porque no todos como él entendían ese amor que ellos tenían.

El padre y los niños no merecían aquel final.

Lola también supo que ellos le habían dicho al padre Thomas sobre su amor.

Esos días pasaron cosas extrañas en la ciudad, algunos lugares cerraban, otros decían que se iban a otra ciudad a poner el negocio.

A parte de la muerte del padre de la Iglesia, las personas que habían quedado como voluntarias esos días comenzaron a convencer a más personas para que se unieran y poder llevar a cabo ese sueño.

Las personas no recibían noticias sobre lo que iba a pasar con la iglesia. Parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada esos días.

Los hombres cada día recibían más personas en su secta, a todos les decían lo mismo.

Todo parecía normal en Royal Woods pero en sí algo no andaba bien, algunas radios locales cerraron, solo se sintonizaba casi siempre la radio de la secta.

Mientras eso pasaba en casa Leni y Lincoln avanzaban más en su relación.

Lincoln paraba más tiempo con Leni siempre con la excusa de ayudarse en sus quehaceres de la casa o tareas de la escuela.

Llegó un momento donde por la curiosidad de Lincoln era única, la transición que se daba de la niñez hacia esa etapa llamada pubertad hace que veas a la persona del sexo opuesto con otros ojos.

Ni que decir de la etapa adolescente de su hermana Leni, ella desde hace tiempo siente que debe satisfacer una necesidad pero que su hermana Lori le dijo que lo ideal es hacerlo con la persona que amas.

Leni no era la más inteligente pero no era tampoco la menos lista, sabía que su hermanito era la persona a quien ama, nunca en su vida encontrará alguien como él.

Lincoln por su parte sabía que amaba a Leni más que a nada en el mundo. Los adultos siempre decían que la gente joven no sabe el significado de la palabra amar pero él era la excepción porque sabía que Leni era única y nunca encontraría a alguien como ella.

Los dos llegaban a la conclusión de que nadie los iba a tratar como ellos lo hacían, nadie los iba a conocer como ellos sabían, nadie iba a tener esa chispa que solo se siente cuando el verdadero amor está frente tuyo.

Y es por eso que un día que aprovechando que iban a visitar a la tía Ruth, Lincoln fingió tener fiebre, Leni se ofreció a cuidarlo.

Sus padres no dijeron nada, ellos desde hace meses que están metidos en la secta de esos hombres.

Lola sabía que Lincoln no estaba con fiebre que solo quería pasar un rato de libertad con su hermanovia. Lola no se imaginaba cuanta libertad querían.

Pasaron minutos desde que se fueron, se sonrieron y comenzaron a darse besos y caricias inocentes, esas que se dan desde hace tres años.

Ambos después de unos minutos comenzaron a darse besos en los labios. No se comparaban a los besos que se daban cuando estudiaban a solas.

En un momento Leni sin querer comenzó a subir la playera de Lincoln, se sorprendió por tal acción de su hermanita pero de un momento a otro Leni dejó de hacerlo y comenzó a llorar, Lincoln le preguntó el motivo de su llanto, ella le contesto diciéndole que lo que planea hacer es algo sucio porque iba a aprovecharse de él.

Leni sigue llorando, Lincoln hilando todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento llega a una conclusión.

Levanta el mentón de Leni, la mira y se da cuenta que ella en verdad tiene mucho miedo.

Le limpia sus lágrimas, lo hace de una manera muy tierna, de un modo en que Leni sintió mucha pero mucha calma.

Lincoln le dijo que él se sentía listo para llevar a otro nivel la relación pero le dijo que si en verdad ella seguiría enamorada de él.

Ella notó que el rostro de su hermano cambiaba pues de una agradable sonrisa pasó a tener una mueca de tristeza.

Entonces ella le dice que no amaba a otra persona que no fuera él y viceversa.

Lincoln sonrió por las palabras de Leni. El corazón de los dos no querían dar tregua a lo que venía a continuación.

Nuevamente se besaron pero esta vez no hubo algo negativo por parte de ellos porque Leni comenzó a retirar la playera de Lincoln lentamente hasta dejar su torso desnudo.

Ni que decir de Lincoln que de la misma forma le quitó los tirantes de su vestido a Leni y dejó al descubierto ese bello cuerpo que tantos chicos, compañeros de Leni deseaban tener para disfrutarlo pero solo una persona podía tenerlo, esa persona veía más allá de ese cuerpo, veía lo que en verdad valía Leni por dentro y eso no veían esos chicos.

Tan solo el leve roce de los labios comenzaba a dar confianza en las acciones de cada uno.

A pesar de ser jóvenes, ambos intuían que ese momento debe ser mágico, debe ser algo que se impregne en la mente, que con el pasar de los años al recordarlo se sienta en el aire esas sensaciones.

Es por eso que la unión de sus cuerpos fue de forma pausada, no tanto por lo novatos que eran sino por plasmar ese hecho por el resto de la eternidad en su ser de cada uno.

De veras que ambos no pensaron que cada acción tendría una reacción en el otro, cada beso era seguido por una caricia o una agradable palabra.

En el momento final de aquel acto, ambos no podían salir de la impresión, tardaron minutos por no decir casi una hora para entender que se amaban tanto, que nadie en el mundo se habría amado como ellos dos lo hicieron en ese lugar.

Él aún era alguien joven pero ella no era más que joven tampoco. Lo que vino después fue una armonía.

Luego de eso ambos ya no podían dejar de pensar en algo que no sea el otro.

Al regresar la familia de donde la tía Ruth, notaron a Lincoln con la misma fiebre pero con un aura que desprendía felicidad.

Le preguntaron a Leni por Lincoln, ella estaba igual que él.

Lola se preguntaba el motivo de tanta felicidad entre ambos, de por sí eran muy felices pero esta vez era distinto.

En la ciudad cambios extraños pasaban pero desapercibidos.

La iglesia cerro totalmente, varias tiendas del centro de la ciudad también habían cerrado, las estaciones de radio eran casi de esa secta.

Pero como el comercio seguía en las mismas no tomaban tanta importancia.

Ahora esa secta no eran solo algunas personas, casi todo el pueblo de Royal Woods comenzó a ser sugestionado por esos hombres que decían que habían comunistas, anarquistas pero sorbe todo gente que está metida en su grupo para impedir a que lleguen al sueños de la abundancia, prosperidad y perfección.

Utilizaron el método del senador Joseph McCarthy, la casería de brujas comenzó ahí en Royal Woods.

En la avenida Franklin, todos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Los primeros en ser acusados por algunos miembros de la secta fueron los McBride.

Luego el dentista de la ciudad, el doctor Feinstein.

Después los amigos de Lucy Loud.

Pero la secta llegó a ese extremo debido a que algunos miembros de la Policía de la ciudad eran también miembros de esa secta.

Cuando los atraparon los llevaban a las instalaciones que tenían ahí donde reunió a la gente por primera vez.

Los que llegaban ahí por acusaciones no se les volvía a ver pues aquellos hombres decían que les daban una oportunidad para redimirse y eso era participar en unos proyectos que tenían.

Esos proyectos eran experimentos que ella necesitaban realizar sí o sí, para la perfección se necesitaba sacrificios y esas personas eran nocivas para el mundo que ellos querían hacer.

La sugestión llegó a niveles insospechados, la paranoia colectiva funcionó perfectamente en los habitantes de Royal Woods.

Fuera de todos los sucesos que acontecían ahí, había otro y más importante al menos en la familia Loud.

Habían pasado meses desde que Leni y Lincoln tienen encuentros apasionados. No hay nada de malo en eso, bueno sí hay cuando no te cuidas y aceleras la llegada de alguien especial.

Leni estaba asustada, hace un buen tiempo que no le llega su periodo. Lincoln trata de calmarla pero ella está muy asustada.

Pasó un mes más y el vientre de Leni se hacía cada vez más grande, sabía ocultarlo bien pero no iba a durar mucho tiempo ese engaño que hacía con la ropa.

Todo eso no sirvió cuando un día a altas horas de la noche, Lori se despertó y no vio a Leni en su cama.

Se sorprendió por eso ya que Leni solía ir al baño temprano para no tener que ir en la noche por miedo a encontrar arañas en la oscuridad.

Lori dijo que de repente le dieron ganas y fue al baño pero pasó más de media hora y no regresaba.

Salió del cuarto y se dio cuenta que el baño estaba vacío, de repente escuchó llantos en el primer nivel.

El llanto no venía tampoco de ahí sino del sótano. Al fijarse por la abertura de la puerta vio a Leni llorando junto a Lincoln.

Lincoln acariciaba el vientre de Leni, ella acariciaba también su vientre con una mano y con la otra le limpiaba las lágrimas a su hermanito.

Lori por la poca luz que caía en el sótano se dio cuenta con las miradas y caricias lo que le sucedía a Leni.

Lori esa noche habló con Leni y le dijo que quién era el que le hizo eso. Leni no quería hablar, Lori estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero cuando Lori iba a perder la paciencia Lincoln intervino y le dijo que Leni no tenía la culpa que él era el culpable.

Lori no entendía a su hermano, Lincoln le dijo que él era quien le hizo eso a Leni.

Lori estuvo fuera de sí y golpeó a Lincoln con un enojo único, le dijo de todo. Pero cuando iba a golpearlo con más intensidad Leni intervino diciendo que Lincoln no se aprovechó sino fue ella. Lori no estaba en sí misma pero cuando vio a Leni poniéndose frente a Lincoln hizo que frenara el golpe.

Leni le dijo que no iba a dejar que golpeara más al padre de su hijo.

Todo ese acto fue presenciado por Lola la cual salió de su cama cuando escuchó a Lori salir de su habitación.

Lori solo se retiró de ahí como llegó.

Lola rápidamente se ocultó al lado de la escalera para no ser vista por Lori.

Los siguientes días Lori no le dirigió la palabra a Leni y a Lincoln.

Hasta que Leni no pudo ocultar más su embarazo y sus padres le dijeron quien fue el que la embarazó. Todas las demás hermanas estaban sorprendidas por lo que recién notaban en Leni.

Todo acabo peor para ellos cuando Lincoln evitó que su madre golpeara a Leni diciéndole que no le haga nada a la madre de su hijo.

Su padre le dio un gran golpe a Lincoln, diciéndole que no hable mentiras, Lincoln le dice que él es malo mintiendo.

Y sus padres hicieron que todos sus demás hijas se fueran a sus habitaciones.

Lana entró y se dio cuenta al cerrar la puerta que su hermana Lola no estaba.

La princesa había bajado de forma sigilosa para ver qué hacían sus padres con sus hermanos, no podía resistir que ellos fueran maltratados.

En el sótano a ambos los golpearon, pero con menos intensidad a Leni, Lincoln se llevó casi toda la golpiza.

Pero los motivos que ellos les recriminaban al golpearlos eran que su amor era lo más repulsivo y que atenta con la perfección del mundo que tienen planeado ahí en Royal Woods.

Esas palabras ya las habían escuchado antes, esas palabras no eran de ellos, esas palabras eran de esos hombres y su secta.

Ambos fueron encerrados en el ático, solo se les llevaba comida dos veces al día, quienes les llevaban comida eran Lori y Lola.

Sus padres les contaron su caso a esos hombres, ellos les dijeron que esos errores deben ser eliminados del sueño de todos ahí pero que deje nacer a esa criatura para que después sirva a la causa.

Ya con casi ocho meses de embarazo, Leni estaba en el ático sufriendo al ver a su hermanito muy golpeado y con heridas debido a que algunos hombres de la secta iban y le hacían pruebas a Lincoln en condiciones espantosas.

Las cosas en la ciudad no eran las mismas, parecía un pueblo fantasma, lo que era felicidad en esa ciudad se había ido.

Las personas en la ciudad no eran las mismas, la mayoría pertenecía a esa secta, las que no hacían todo lo posible por no meterse con aquellas personas.

El alcalde de la ciudad no hacía nada, pues él se había unido también a ese movimiento.

Una noche, ya a pocas semanas de dar a luz, Leni y Lincoln son visitados en la noche por alguien que no creían que los iba a ayudar en ese momento.

Lori los abrazó y les pidió perdón por todo lo que ha pasado, se siente muy culpable por lo que les han hecho.

Ellos no le guardan rencor, solo le regalan una sonrisa porque estaban tan débiles como para darle un abrazo.

Entonces Lori los ayudó a bajar con cuidado, al estar en el segundo nivel, comenzaron a bajar de forma cautelosa hasta el primer piso.

Cuando ellos estaban tratando de bajar del ático, en el primer piso tocaron la puerta del cuarto de sus padres y una de sus hermanas aviso lo que estaba haciendo Lori.

Cuándo Lori estaba saliendo con ellos y con las llaves del auto en sus manos son sorprendidos por sus padres.

Ellos tomaron con fuerza a Leni y Lincoln, le gritaron a Lori y le dieron una gran bofetada.

Eso hizo que las chicas salieran de sus habitaciones. Cuando Lana salió de su habitación vio a Lola abajo al lado de la escalera.

Lola miró a Lana pero esta le dio una mirada con desprecio. Lola no entendía eso, no solo por parte de Lana sino por parte de sus demás hermanas.

Lincoln y Leni fueron llevados al sótano, les pusieron grilletes para que no escapen.

Lola subió ahí mismo porque no quería ser vista por sus padres, ella solo bajo después de que Lincoln y Leni habían bajado.

Al entrar a su cuarto, fue recibida con un golpe por parte de Lana.

Ella no entendía la razón del golpe, Lana le dijo que era despreciable. Lola no se quedó con dudas, le devolvió el golpe y le dijo que no entiende la razón del golpe.

En tanto fuera de la casa Lori esta discutiendo con sus padres.

Lori le dice que ellos no pueden dar ese trato inhumano a sus hermanos, ellos pueden haberse equivocado pero no es motivo para que les hagan todo eso.

Les dijo muchas cosas a sus padres, ellos solo entendían que ella era una piedra en el zapato para la hermandad.

Sin pensarlo Rita le golpea en la cabeza a Lori con una maceta.

Lori cayó al piso sangrando en el lugar que fue golpeada, su padre notó algo raro en ella, Lori no respondía, la movió con fuerza pero no respondía a nada.

Se dieron cuenta que habían matado a su hija. Se quedaron mudos por tal acto.

Solo había una cosa que hacer y eso era esconder el cuerpo de su hija en un lugar cercano.

Lo enterraron en el patio pero se dieron cuenta que alguien había visto eso.

El señor Quejón había presenciado todo el acto que llevó a Rita a matar a su hija.

El señor Lynn le dio una mirada fría al señor Quejón, este solo se alejó de la ventana y se echó a dormir.

Lola y Lana seguían peleando por una confusión. Lola le dijo que no sabe porque la golpea pero que ella no se va a dejar.

Lana le dice que tan cínica puede ser, Lola le dice que le diga el porqué, Lana le dice que todas excepto ella planearon un plan para que Leni y Lincoln escapen.

Lola se queda estupefacta por esa revelación, no va a preguntar la razón por la que no le hayan dicho nada porque es obvio.

Lana le dijo que ellos no merecían el trato que les daban sus padres.

Por eso todas ellas quedaron en que está noche iban a ayudar a que ellos se fueran pero si ella no fuera una chismosa Lincoln y Leni se hubiesen ido.

Lola no soportó eso y la tomó del cuello de su pijama a Lana y le dijo que ella ya no era así, que ella sabía lo de Lincoln y Leni desde hace mucho, que ella ayudó sin que ellos sepan a qué no se enteren de su relación desde hace más de un año.

Esos ojos de Lola al mirar a Lana decían la verdad, la fontanera solo se soltó del agarre y se fue a dormir a llorar como todas.

En la mañana no hubo ruido, nadie salió de su habitación, solo salían cuando sus padres lo ordenaban.

Pero Lucy fue por los ductos de ventilación donde estaba Lana y Lola, fue donde Lola y le recriminó lo mismo que Lana, pero Lana le dijo que Lola no fue, Lucy no entiende pero Lana le dice que ella sabe cuando Lola miente.

Lola de la manera más seria les dijo que ella lo sabía desde hace tiempo, que ella lo supo antes que Lori.

Las palabras de Lola no eran mentiras, jamás habían escuchado a Lola tan seria.

Entonces Lucy y Lana no podían dar una respuesta a cómo se pudieron enterar sus padres del escape de ellos.

Ese día solo salieron para desayunar, almorzar y cenar nada más. Se reunieron a altas horas de la noche. Escucharon la versión de Lola, había dudas pero ella no tenía que ganar tampoco.

Todas estaban asustadas por Lori ya que lo más probable es que se la hayan llevado a esas instalaciones de la secta.

Los días pasaron en la ciudad, las chicas se asustaron al no ver a Lori de regreso. Seguían con dudas por lo sucedido esa noche, se supone que ellas habían arreglado los escalones para que no rechinen, habían actuado normal ese día.

Dos semanas pasaron y a Leni se le rompió la fuente, Lincoln grito, pidió ayuda para su Leni, las chicas querían ayudar pero sus padres estaban parados frente a la puerta del sótano escuchando las súplicas de su hijo para que atiendan a su hermanita.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta y entraron dos mujeres y un hombre, pertenecían a la secta.

Ellos bajaron junto a los señores Loud y atendieron el parto de Leni.

Fueron horas de horas pero al final nació la bebé, era mujercita, era una adorable mujercita.

El hombre comenzó a inspeccionar a la bebé, la revisó de pies a cabeza, no tenía nada malo por ahora, se notaba sana.

Las mujeres le dieron la bebé a Leni para que la tuviera en sus brazos por unos momentos.

Leni al tenerla en sus brazos se la mostró a Lincoln, aún con los grilletes el intentó darle un beso a su hija.

Leni solo dijo: "Eres nuestro tesoro pequeña Liena".

Las personas ahí le dejaron que ella le ponga el nombre a la bebé.

Hablaron algunas cosas con los señores Loud.

Lola estaba escondida viendo y escuchando todo lo que sucedía en el sótano.

Ese día Rita y Lynn señor dijeron que Leni fuese al cuarto suyo a pasar la noche con ellos junto a su bebé.

Leni iba a decir algo pero Lincoln le dio un beso en su frente a ella y la bebé, le dijo que disfrute esos pequeños momentos con su hija.

Leni resistió las ganas de llorar más y le dio un beso en su frente a Lincoln.

Esos días varias personas iban a la casa a ver a la bebé, todas ellas pertenecían a esa secta.

No podían creer que esa bebé haya nacido a sana, dado que los bebés nacidos en relaciones entre familiares suelen salir con problemas hereditarios.

Eso dejó más que sorprendidos a esos hombres líderes de esa secta.

Ellos le dijeron a los señores Loud que esa bebé era la clave para llegar a la perfección genética, con ella se podría encontrar la forma para llegar a tener al humano mejorado pero necesitaban que tuviera por lo menos seis meses para poder llevar a cabo sus estudios.

Los señores Loud se sintieron halagados por ser la clave para la perfección.

Lola junto a Lana eran las que espiaban las conversaciones de sus padres con esas personas.

Cuando escucharon que en seis meses se iban a llevar a la bebé fueron de manera rápida a hablar con sus demás hermanas.

Eso puso tenso el ambiente, no podían creer que sus padres hayan enloquecido tanto.

La pequeña Lily aún no entendía tanto lo que hablaban pero sabía una cosa que su mamá y papá eran malos.

Todas hablaban pero Lisa estaba más callada de lo normal. Solo Lola lo notó en esos momentos.

Un día Lola le dijo a Lana que Lisa actuaba de forma rara, Lana también le dijo que se dio cuenta de ello.

Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lynn en horas de la madrugada fueron al patio trasero porque escucharon al viejo Charles escarbar el suelo y con un llanto.

Fueron de manera silenciosa a ese lugar, le avisaron a Lola que irían a ver ya que necesitaban también conseguir cosas de la cochera para planear un escape.

Lynn fue de forma rápida y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Al llegar a ese lado Lynn ayudó a Charles a escarbar esa parte y lo que vio la dejo helada.

Sus ojos estaban soltando muchas lágrimas, sus demás hermanas le preguntaron el porqué ella no hablaba y cuando se fijaron ahí entendieron las lágrimas de Lynn.

Era el cuerpo de Lori en descomposición, tenía la ropa que uso esa noche.

Lucy que era alguien que expresaba pocas emociones estaba llorando de forma desconsolada.

En ese instante son atrapadas por hombres que vigilaban la casa Loud.

Esos hombres tenían tiempo ahí haciendo vigilancia, ellos no podían hacer que ese asesinato sea investigado por las autoridades, pues no todas las autoridades estaban en esa secta, las que estaban sabían como tapar lo que hacían ahí en la secta por eso nadie les decía nada mientras no supieran que se hacían en las instalaciones.

Ellas estaban forcejeando con esos hombres pero era inútil se las estaban llevando en ese momento salen sus padres y dan las gracias a esas personas por evitarles problemas.

Sus hijas no pueden creer el nivel de locura que han llegado sus padres.

En ese instante sale la pequeña Lily y va donde están sus hermanas.

Su madre la toma del brazo pero ella no se deja y le dice que es una persona mala por hacerle eso a sus hermanas.

Entonces Rita dice que se lleven a la pequeña también para el centro de reeducación de la fraternidad.

Lola y Lana veían como sus hermanas eran llevadas en esa camioneta hacia ese lugar.

Leni se encontraba con su bebé en brazos en el cuarto de sus padres, ambas dormían plácidamente.

Lincoln escuchó toda lo acontecido pero estaba muy débil para poder hacer algo.

Tan solo pasó un mes para que consiguieran a una nodriza y alejen a Leni de su hijita.

Leni imploró, lloró, se arrodilló para que no la alejen de su hija pero era inútil, ella era prescindible para los cuidados de la bebé, además no querían que la bebé se apegue a su madre.

Y la llevaron al sótano junto a Lincoln, cuando Lincoln la vio con fuerzas que no tenía fue y le dio un abrazo a Leni.

Ella notó muy débil a su hermano, se notaba que lo maltrataban.

Lincoln le preguntó cómo era su hija, ella lloró en su pecho de su hermanito y le contó todo lo que sintió al ser madre por ese mes y le dijo que ella le recuerda a él.

Sus padres sin sentir pena por ellos les pusieron grilletes a ambos para que no hicieran nada tonto por su hija.

Lola y Lana tenían mucho miedo a lo que venía en el futuro.

Pasaron casi cuatro meses más, en ese tiempo no sabían que hacer, para ayudar a su sobrina.

Lisa en ese tiempo se volvió más callada de lo que era.

Solo eran tres niñas en casa y una bebé con la que jugaban solo un rato.

La bebé era tranquila, era el vivo reflejo de su madre, aunque con algunos aires a su padre.

Lola solía jugar con ella dándole unos dados para que ella los lance y ver los números de paso enseñarle.

En el sótano Leni y Lincoln eran visitados por hombres y mujeres que les hacían varias pruebas.

Siempre terminaban adoloridos después de las visitas, entre esos hombres había gente puritana que les recriminaba que hayan tenido relaciones entre ellos y por eso los maltrataban en algunas sesiones.

También eran utilizados para probar nuevos instrumentos.

Sus padres no decían nada, estaban con la idea de que lo hacían por un mundo mejor.

Pero todo llegó a un límite cuando un día en la noche Lisa no dejaba de llorar.

Lola y Lana fueron a consolarla pero Lisa les dijo que se alejaran de ella. No entendían porque estaba así.

En un arranque de arrepentimiento les dijo que ella fue la que les dijo a sus padres sobre el plan de escape para Leni y Lincoln.

Ella lo hizo porque en ese tiempo creía en las palabras de esa secta que ofrecen a la ciencia como salvadora de la humanidad.

Dijo también que ella ha estado ayudando en sus proyectos a esa secta dando aparatos tecnológicos que ella había creado.

Lola estaba en shock pero fue sacada de ese estado al ver como Lana le rompió la nariz a Lisa de un golpe en el rostro.

Lana quería golpearla con un enojo porque por ella sus hermanos están sufriendo mucho.

Lola le dijo que ya no iba al caso pelearse pero eso sí le dijo que necesitara su ayuda pero que si intenta hacer algo en contra de ellas se arrepentira.

Quedaba un mes para que esos hombres se llevarán a la pequeña Liena.

Suficiente para idear un plan para escapar junto a la bebé y poder denunciar a las autoridades lo que esa secta y sus padres hacían.

Ayudar a sus hermanas a sacarlas de ese lugar era díficil y ayudar a Lincoln y Leni era aún más difícil.

Faltaban días para que se cumplieran seis meses. Lola y Lana ya tenían planeado todo, no podían fallar.

Lisa ayudó colocando cámaras pequeñas que ella había fabricado, un día que sus padres no estaban en su habitación de forma rápida las colocó en lugares que ellos no se dieran cuenta.

Con las cámaras iban a inspeccionar a qué hora tenían dormida a la bebé y a que hora se levantaban a verificar.

Sus padres eran muy meticulosos en el cuidado de la pequeña Liena, era la clave a la vida perfecta.

Era de noche y faltaban dos días para los seis meses, ese día cenaron de forma normal con sus padres.

Se fueron a dormir temprano, sus padres les dejaron la cena a Lincoln y Leni, pero ellos estaban muy pero muy débiles como para comer.

Al dejar la cena se fueron de manera rápida al cuarto a dormir a la bebé.

Eran exactamente dos con treinta y siete minutos de la mañana. Todo debía salir acordé a lo planeado.

Estaba en la puerta del cuarto de sus padres junto a Lana y su caja de herramientas.

Lisa por radio les decía que su madre estaba moviéndose pero no se despertaba.

Su padre estaba en un sueño profundo.

Eso era una señal para que Lana comenzara a abrir la puerta con sus herramientas.

Tenía que ser de manera pausada para hacer el menor ruido posible, Lisa avisaba cada vez que sus padres parecían querer despertarse. Casi media hora para abrir la puerta.

Ahora era turno de Lola, con cuidado fue donde estaba la cuna, la cuna estaba al lado de la cama, de sus padres.

Ella tomó con cuidado a Liena, la bebé parecía que se iba a despertar, pero ella le habló en voz baja, la bebé al escucharla solo se sintió tranquila, Liena ya reconocía la voz de Lola.

Ya en sus brazos comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero en ese instante que está saliendo vio a Lana que estaba siendo apresada por los brazos de los hombres que cuidaban la casa.

Esos hombres se habían dado cuenta de lo que hacían esas niñas porque ellos tenían cámaras en el cuarto de los padres de ellas.

Sus padres en ese instante se levantaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho sus hijas.

Lola se sentía con impotencia al no poder hacer nada pero en ese instante lanzan un gas pimienta donde los hombres y donde sus padres.

Lana también fue afectada por el gas pimienta, Lisa había lanzado esa distracción para que escapen.

Lisa al bajar dejó una carta bajo la puerta del sótano.

Le dio un sobre a Lola y le ayudó a salir a Lana.

Fuera de la casa tomaron sus bicicletas y comenzaron a manejar hacia el norte de la ciudad.

Cuando Lisa iba a ir detrás de ellas uno de los hombres le disparó.

En la secta no perdonan la traición, sus padres no dijeron nada por lo que hizo ese hombre a su hija de cinco años.

Lola manejaba rápido con Liena en brazos, Lana no dejaba de seguirle el paso a Lola.

Por la radio de su auto, los hombres avisaron a toda la comunidad de los perfeccionistas que la niña que los iba a llevar al sueño había sido secuestrada por dos niñas rubias que eran gemelas.

En todas las casas de los miembros que pertenecían a la secta comenzaron a dar búsqueda a las niñas.

Lana y Lola llegaron a un tramo donde estaba todo oscuro.

Lana estaba aturdida aún por ese gas pimienta, estaba llorando por lo de Lisa pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Hicieron una parada, Lola abrió el sobre y lo que había dentro era dinero. No era tanto pero lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir unos días hasta llegar a los límites con la ciudad de Hazeltucky.

Por las calles se veía a personas dividiéndose para la búsqueda de las niñas secuestradoras.

La pequeña Liena estaba durmiendo, se acostumbró al horario que tenían los señores Loud.

Avanzaron otro tramo más en eso se escucha la bocina de un auto, eso solo significaba algo, tenían que comenzar a pedalear rápido.

El auto justo dobló esa calle, era el carro de los sujetos que vigilaban su casa.

Pedalearon rápido, no había marcha atrás pero en un tramo Lana pierde el equilibrio y se cae de la bicicleta.

Lola ni bien su gemela cayó frenó, estaba muy asustada pero Lana le dijo que si retrocedía era todo en vano que ella iba a ser la distracción, que se vaya.

Lola no sabía que hacer pero Lana le dijo que si se quedaba no le iba a perdonar eso.

Lola solo pedaleo de forma rápida y se perdió en una parte de un bosque que daba con ese vecindario.

Los hombres llegaron donde estaba Lana pero no estaba en su otra hermana, le dijeron que hablara pero ella le escupió a uno de ellos en su rostro.

Lola llegó a un punto donde no se veía nada, solo se escuchaba el sonido del bosque. Miró a la pequeña Liena, solo tenía que llegar a Hazeltucky porque ir al departamento de policías iba a ser difícil y más cuando la estaban persiguiendo, Lisa le había dicho que lo más probable que al escapar todo el mundo la vaya a buscar.

Hasta la mañana la paso recargada en un árbol con la pequeña Liena envuelta en su mantita y ella dándole el calor suficiente para que no pase frío.

Al llegar la mañana la bebé se despertó al mismo tiempo que ella, Liena solo sonreía, eso era motivo para que Lola siguiera adelante.

Demoró horas en salir del bosque, pero cuando salió se dio cuenta que estaba cerca a una parte del centro de la ciudad.

Al entrar a la ciudad se puso su capucha y se metia a cada callejón para evitar a las personas.

Ya eran las once de la mañana y Liena estaba llorando por hambre, en eso se le acerca una señora pordiosera y le da un trozo de pan, ella lo recibe sin dudar la señora le dice que tome esto y le da una botella con leche.

Lola no sabe que decir, pero saca el sobre que tenía y le da la mitad del dinero que tenía ahí.

La pordiosera solo le sonríe y se va de ahí, con una seña le decía que no era necesario.

Lola no entendió aquel acontecimiento pero eso ayudó a calmar a la pequeña Liena.

Ya era tarde y Lola se dio cuenta que había gente por todos lados buscando algo, obviamente que era ella.

En el callejón había una puerta abierta, al entrar se dio cuenta que era un viejo almacén, desde la ventana vio que la calle estaba algo vacía y que varas tiendas estaban cerradas a esas horas.

Seis de la tarde, solo jugando con los dados, Liena era muy tranquila, desde que comió ese trozo de pan y la leche no ha llorado para nada.

Casi nueve de la noche y Liena empezó a dormirse.

Lola no vio a nadie en la calle así que aprovecho para salir de esa parte de la ciudad.

Apenas salió y caminó unas calles, un patrullero la vio a lo lejos y encajaba con la descripción.

Sonó la sirena y otro patrullero fue donde ese.

Lola corrió como pudo esas calles, el patrullero estaba llegando a donde estaba ella.

El otro patrullero había llamado a la policía canina, Lola encontró un lugar que estaba en construcción y se escondió...

Lola se decidió a irse por el bosque hacia los límites de Hazeltucky.

Una chica corría de sus captores, tenía una corazonada, sabía que su hermana iba a hacer aquello que presentía.

A las afueras de donde se ubicaba la secta, agentes habían investigado a fondo a esos hombres.

Algo no había bien en sus pasaportes y datos de ellos contrastados con los del extranjero.

Esos hombres eran buscados en toda Europa por participar en los experimentos de la Alemania Nazi, eran científicos que habían huido de la justicia Europea.

Y se escuchó el ruido de las balas, los agentes entraron al lugar y lo que vieron les pareció algo de relatos de terror.

En algunos lugares habían personas desmembradas.

Habían bebés muertos en incubadoras.

Personas encerradas en habitaciones a oscuras como si fuera un gallinero.

Niños atados a camas, otras personas atadas a sillas, con los ojos abiertos con pinzas mientras miraban una cinta sobre lo bueno que es la hermandad de los perfeccionistas.

Los líderes de la secta iban a escapar, en pleno tiroteo pero fueron interceptados a tiempo por los agentes.

Liberaron a todas las personas de allí, hubieron muchos muertos en esos tiroteos entre ellos estaban los señores Loud que se pusieron a defender el sueño de la perfección.

Las hermanas Loud fueron encerradas especialmente en unos sótanos porque eran los conejillos de indias predilectos de la secta.

Hubo interrogatorios en todos lados pero Lynn y Luna se saltaron eso y corrieron a pedir ayuda para poder rescatar a sus hermanos que estaban en casa.

Ellas pensaban que Lola, Lana, Lisa, sobre todo Leni y Lincoln estaban aún ahí.

Los agentes mandaron a unos compañeros a verificar la casa de la Franklin avenue 1216.

Rápidamente se movilizaron hacia el lugar.

Lola estaba corriendo hacia la parte del bosque, en el momento que entró al bosque un perro que estaba cerca oye el ruido y corre donde ella, esa acción hizo que los policías retomarán la búsqueda.

Lola con Liena en brazos corría como nunca.

En la casa Loud Lincoln estaba muy débil, Leni estaba más que débil, estaba a un paso de la muerte.

Lincoln con la poca fuerza que tenía se tuvo que torcer las muñecas para poder liberarse de los grilletes y alcanzar esa carta que le dejaron.

Ni bien hizo eso tomo la carta con dolor, no la abrió, lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar de la oreja de Leni un clip que tenía y con la misma habilidad de ella le abrió los grilletes, la tomó en sus brazos y se recargo en la pared.

Leni se dio cuenta que estaba libre de esas ataduras y en los brazos del amor de su vida.

Lincoln le tomo del rostro, y le leyó la carta, en ella decía lo que Lisa les había dicho a Lana y Lola, pero también estaba escrito que Lola y Lana iban a cuidar de su bebé, que no se preocupen que la pequeña Liena va a vivir, que sus vidas no han sido en vano, que la perdonen por acusar a Lori, que ella también iba a pagar su error, que Liena tendrá una buena vida y más cosas que hicieron que Lincoln solo se quede con la sensación de que su hija estaba a salvo.

Lola se sentía cansada, sus pies la mataban, pero debía hacerlo, la bebé no podía ser atrapada por esos desquiciados, era el recuerdo de sus hermanos, ella era la vida de todas sus hermanas.

Justo llega a las vías del tren, por casualidades de la vida el tren aún no iba a partir, Lola corre para subirse a los vagones de carga.

Leni escuchó cada palabra de la carta, los agentes destrozaron la puerta de la entrada junto con Luna y Lynn.

Leni le dijo a Lincoln que no se arrepiente de amarlo, Lincoln le dice que si pudiera vivir otra vez lo haría todo igual.

Leni le dio un beso en los labios a Lincoln y lentamente cerraba los ojos, Lincoln comenzó a llorar mientras sentía que una parte de él se apagaba, y sin más acompaño a Leni en el fin del sufrimiento de ambos.

Los agentes abrieron la puerta del sótano, al bajar solo encontraron a dos chicos muertos, la chica en los brazos del chico, Lynn y Luna solo lloraron, lloraron y lloraron.

Lola escuchaba a los perros acercarse hacia su dirección, pero ella con lo último de energía que le quedaba subió primero a la bebé, el tren se puso en marcha y solo con voluntad pudo subir totalmente al tren.

Desde una parte elevada, Lana observaba como su gemela subió al tren con su sobrina.

Los perros llegaron al lugar pero no encontraron nada, solo se veía el humo del tren en el horizonte, un tren que tenía ruta noroeste.

Liena iba durmiendo, Lola pensó en sus hermanas.

Pero pensó más en Lincoln y Leni, en la vida de Liena que era la vida de ellos...

( Créditos: a mi amigo @Lj115747)


	35. Luna x Lincoln (4-?)

**Estarás en mi corazón**...

1969

En una furgoneta o como los amantes de los autos dirían un Volkswagen T2.

Iban unos chicos con una alegría hacia un festival de música. Aunque unos más felices que otros.

Iba a ser según muchos aficionados al buen rock'n'roll, uno de los más grandes eventos, ese es el lugar a donde se dirigían.

El festival de Woodstook fue idea de un productor con la idea de hacer el concierto como una exhibición cultural tanto como concierto. Se reunió con unos socios que al principió dudaron de él pero como ya había realizado un evento de pop dijeron que quizás salga mejor de lo planeado. Acordaron en que serían "tres días de paz y música".

Con Chunk Tremor al volante no tendrían de que preocuparse, solo dejar que las buenas vibras inunden su ser en cada uno de ellos.

Sam Sharp y Tabby Smith tocaban algo para ponerse en onda antes de llegar al festival, George Sully y Ruth Mazzy hablaban de la cantidad de gente que ira al festival que la música entrará a los corazones de las personas y entenderán que es mejor "hacer el amor y no a la guerra".

Luna Loud comenzaba a cantar y todos le seguían el coro, casi todos, uno que solo miraba con impresión lo que hacían todos era Lincoln Loud...

Hace semanas que Luna estaba ansiosa por ir a ese festival pero sus padres no querían que fuera, a pesar de ser ya alguien con veinte años, pero dependía de ellos.

Entonces pensó pedirle ayuda al señor "Sí hombre", fue donde su hermano para pedirle por favor que le enseñe a persuadir como él lo hacía.

Aún Lincoln estaba un poco enojado con ella pero más que nada lastimado por un suceso de hace dos años, Luna sabía que eso no estaba perdonado pero quería llevar la fiesta en paz.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo Lincoln no podía estar molesto con ella toda la vida así que la ayudo con alguno que otro tip.

Luna solo le dio las gracias mirando a otro lado, él solo dijo que no fue nada y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación.

Toda la tarde de ese día Luna estaba poniendo en práctica todo lo que le enseño Lincoln para poder convencer a sus padres.

Hasta que finalmente accedieron a darle el permiso para ir pero, siempre hay un pero, debía ir con alguien a quien ellos pidieran que la acompañe.

Ella suspiró porque no salió como esperaba pero qué más daba.

Sus padres le dijeron que en la noche le iban a decir quien la iba a acompañar a ese festival.

Pensó que quizás iba a ser Lynn o Luan la que la acompañe porque ellas eran las más responsables y disciplinadas.

Entrando la noche, exactamente en la hora de la cena todos en la mesa estaban cenando.

Luna se sentó al lado de Lana, frente a ella estaba Lynn y al lado derecho de ella estaba Lincoln.

En medio de la cena sus padres le dijeron que quien la iba a acompañar era Lincoln.

Luna abrió de forma grande sus ojos, Lincoln no dijo nada ni miró a su hermana.

Luna reclamó, no quería la compañía de Lincoln, mucho tenía con que él estuviera siempre en la vida de ellas.

Lincoln no soportó más y se fue molesto de la mesa.

Lynn le dio un mirada de decepción a Luna y fue a hablar con Lincoln.

Sus demás hermanas y padres le dijeron que estuvo muy fuera de lugar lo que dijo, eso no venía al caso.

En verdad Lincoln y Luna estaban muy enojados el uno con el otro.

Pero lo que hizo Luna fue muy injusta con su hermano, le había ayudado y ella le paga con ese comentario.

En su habitación Lincoln estaba sentado al borde de su cama mirando de frente, específicamente miraba al vacío.

Lynn entró sin tocar, se sentó al lado de él y le dijo que Luna fue muy grosera pero que no era necesario que se fuera de la mesa. Lincoln la miró a Lynn y suspiró.

Luego de terminar su cena, Lynn señor y Rita le dijeron a Luna que esa era la condición si quería ir, era un tómalo o déjalo.

Luna dijo que lo aceptaba. Lori, Leni y Luan le dijeron que debería pedirle unas disculpas a Lincoln.

Ellas no entienden porqué están peleados cuando antes eran los más cercanos.

Cuando está subiendo al segundo nivel, se dirige a la habitación de Lincoln. Se cruza con Lynn, ambas se dan una mirada furtiva y pasan de largo. Lynn sabía lo que Luna le había hecho a su hermano.

Se paró frente a la puerta, tomó algo de oxígeno y tocó la puerta.

Lincoln le dice que hizo mucho ayudándola en que pueda tener una chance para sus entradas.

Luna le pregunta la razón para que él sea su acompañante.

Le responde que Luan no puede porque esos días tiene un show, Lynn está en un campeonato pero de veras que si se lo piden diría que no, Leni tiene trabajo.

Él no quería pero al no haber alguien más para acompañarla, accedió porque sus padres le habían dicho que se esforzó para convencerlos.

Luna se sintió mal, a pesar de tener muchos motivos para no darle su apoyo, él se lo daba de todas formas.

Entró a la habitación de su hermano el peliblanco. Lincoln le dijo que procuraría no fastidiar su salida.

Luna solo se sentó a su lado, le tocó el hombro y le dijo que la disculpe y que la perdone.

Lincoln le dijo que no era necesario la disculpa ya que él también reaccionaría así con alguien que por estos momentos desearía mantenerse alejado.

Sin embargo... el perdón no se lo podía dar ya que en realidad no había nada que perdonar, lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Luna comprendió que lo lastimó mucho pero por ahora no podía hacer nada.

Le dijo que si estaba en la onda del Rock'n'Roll, Lincoln dijo que no vive bajo una roca, dándole una leve sonrisa.

Le dijo que se ponga más en onda para poder disfrutar ese festival, se alegró por recibir esa sonrisa de su hermanito.

Y pasaron semanas para llegar a ese día, en la furgoneta llegaron sus amigos.

La furgoneta era muy llamativa, estaba pintada con una variedad de colores, parecía un arcoiris, tenía el símbolo de la paz y además una paloma, con la frase de todo pacifista: "Amor y paz".

Luna y Lincoln se despidieron de su familia, ambos estaban con una chaleco con flecos, jeans holgados, polos arco iris pero el de Lincoln tenía una cara feliz en el centro de color amarillo.

Saludaron a Luna de manera efusiva y a Lincoln también, todos lo conocían.

Le dijeron a Lincoln si también estaba en contra de la guerra de Vietnam, él dijo que sí pero dudando, por lo menos nadie noto su duda...

En el camino hablaban del racismo por parte de los políticos, del conservadurismo de la gente de Washington.

Decían que todas las personas deberían ser tan libre como un ave, una mariposa o cualquier animal silvestre.

Su forma de hablar de ellos para Lincoln le parecía algo graciosa.

Eran poco menos de veinte horas de camino hacia NY, en ese lugar que era una granja que albergaría a casi sesenta mil almas.

Por eso salieron casi anocheciendo para poder llega en la mañana.

Casi nadie durmió en la furgoneta por la emoción de ser parte de un evento por la paz.

Lincoln por algunos tramos se dormía por otros estaba totalmente despierto.

Luna lo miraba y se reía de que no estaba acostumbrado viajar de noche.

Cuando ya estaban llegando por la carretera a ese lugar se toparon con un embotellamiento único.

Muchos, automóviles Chevrolet, Ambassador, furgonetas y más autos populares estaban avanzando lentamente por esa carretera.

Bajaron en ese momento para apreciar el paisaje y lo que vio hizo que dibujaran una sonrisa en su rostro, miles de miles de hippies como ellos reunidos por una causa, unidos por la música.

Sam se quito sus lentes y apreció el paisaje, la felicidad se notaba mucho, tanto que hasta volverse casi tangible.

Chunk les dijo que se adelanten, que él encontraría un sitió donde estacionar la furgoneta. Le dijeron que lo veían luego.

Luna se había quitado los zapatos para poder sentirse más natural, se subió encima de los hombros de George y extendió sus manos hacia arriba moviéndolas de un lado a otro.

Tabby se acerco a Lincoln y le dijo que debería dejar que la curiosidad que tiene lo haga sentirse más libre y trate de gozar el evento.

Lincoln miraba a todas las personas con asombro y curiosidad pero qué más daba, debía relajarse pero cuidando a su hermana y de pasó a sus demás amigos y amigas.

La jornada comenzó con la presentación de Richie Havens, seguido de Sweetwater, también tocaron artistas como Bert Sommer, Tim Hardin, Ravi Shankar, Joan Baez.

La música era lo que los tenía optimistas a todos los asistentes que eran miles y miles, pero lo que los ponía con euforia eran los alucinógenos.

Era algo que se les criticaba mucho a los hippies, el consumo de drogas era de ley en sus reuniones.

Las mujeres en ese ambiente eran las más libres, pues como ejemplo podemos poner que Sam se subió en los hombros de Lincoln, este solo sonrió por lo gracioso que era y sin meditarlo se quitó su sujetador, mostrando esos formados senos comenzó a corear a Richie Havens.

Luna se sintió un poco incomoda, no porque Sam mostrara la belleza de su cuerpo sino que su ex estuviera muy pegada a su hermano.

Todo el camino, Samantha se la pasó coqueteando con Lincoln en todo el recorrido, pero solo lo hacía para molestar a su ex.

Los puestos de comida gratis, el movimiento de los cuerpos al son de los solos de guitarra, el ritmo de las baterías, los demás instrumentos y voz de los vocalistas, era algo espectacular que perduraría esos tres días.

Algunos gritaban que el amor y la música lo puede todo, otros no dejaban de decir al demonio con los del capitolio, con los de la Casa Blanca y el ejército.

Otros decían que las armas debían ser destruidas en todo el mundo y si no se daba eso decían que pondrían una flor en cada cañón de cada una de ellas.

Lincoln realmente se sentía incomodo cuando se ponían a insultar al ejercito y a los políticos en general.

Luna era otro mundo, ella comenzó a fumarse algunos porros de marihuana. Lincoln sabía que ella fumaba hierba pero no de la forma en que lo hacía en ese momento.

Sam bajó de sus hombros y le ofreció uno, Lincoln dijo que no fumaba, Sam le dijo que no sea tímido, solo una probada no iba a volverlo alguien con adicción.

Realmente Lincoln no quería hacerlo pero Sam se puso en plan de seducción, lo derribó y cayó al suelo. Estaba nervioso, se sentó sobre él y le dijo que solo dé una probadita y nada más, se acercó a su oreja y la mordió levemente, eso hizo que Lincoln se sonrojara y accediera al pedido de Sam.

Al darle una probada tosió fuerte pues era la primera vez que fumaba, Sam solo se rió de él.

Luego le dijo que si ya había dado una probada podía hacerlo de nuevo, Lincoln dudó pero Sam le dio una mirada seductora y a la vez tierna. Se preguntaba si eso era posible.

Luego de unas horas ambos estaban muriéndose de la risa, aunque Lincoln trataba de no dejarse llevar tanto por la euforia causada por la marihuana.

Luna se había alejado del grupo con George, ambos estaban fumando con serenidad.

George le decía que se veía hermosa como siempre, tomó el cumplido de la mejor manera, George quería tratar de Ligar con Luna pero ella se hacía la difícil.

George la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso en su cuello.

En ese momento a Luna le viene un recuerdo...

Ella estaba en el parque de su vecindario, estaba besándose con alguien escondida entre los arbustos. Esa persona hacía que ella por unos momentos se olvide de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Estaba disfrutando los besos pero justo en ese momento alguien la ve de casualidad.

Lo que hacía Luna era algo muy pero muy cruel para la persona que la vio...

En ese instante Luna se sale del abrazo de George y le dice que se olvidó algo en la furgoneta.

George solo se ríe de la reacción de Luna y se va a buscar a Ruth.

Ya es casi las seis de la tarde, los jóvenes y adultos que están en Woodstock no niegan lo de la publicidad.

La gente está disfrutando la caída del sol y algunos ya comenzaron a inhalar cosas más fuertes.

Todo era amor y paz en esas horas, algunos estaban revolcándose en el lodo.

La gente se ocupaba donde sea, pues se había calculado el evento para un máximo de sesenta mil o setenta mil pero el número era de más de ciento cuenta mil.

Esos diecisiete dólares fueron para muchos la mejor inversión de sus vidas. Ese festival lo valía todo.

Lincoln estaba echado en el pasto junto a Sam. Miraban el cielo de color naranja.

Sam decía que el cielo se estaba quemando.

Lincoln hipnotizado por la imagen del atardecer más la marihuana que había fumado hacían que no supiera que responderle a Sam.

Estaba sin playera, sin su chaleco y con una bandana mal puesta.

Se estaba riendo por nada, Sam solo se recostó en su pecho de Lincoln riéndose también.

En la mente de Lincoln era otra cosa. En ese instante le venían recuerdos de todo tipo.

Por ejemplo la primera vez que supo manejar la bicicleta, su primer beso que fue con alguien muy especial, su primera cita, sobre todo el recuerdo de su primera vez, cuando hizo el amor con una persona que fue especial en ese momento.

Ese recuerdo le quitó la sonrisa de su rostro, ese recuerdo hasta hace algún tiempo le era lo más valioso.

Ahora solo lo hacía sentir mal. No, no era eso, lo hacía sentir alguien desechable.

Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Sam lo notaba algo raro pero se sentó también y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

Luna se sentó al borde del río y mojó sus pies. Se puso un poco triste por aquel recuerdo pero esa persona tuvo la culpa por ilusionarse con algo que en todos los sentidos era imposible.

Luego de eso fue a buscar a los demás. Chunk estaba con otro grupo que venían desde los Ángeles.

Sam estaba sintiendo la música en su cuerpo, en otras palabras estaba en primera fila.

En otro lado pero alejado, Tabby, George y Ruth estaban teniendo relaciones. Ruth convenció a Tabby para hacerlo con él. Se notaba que los tres lo estaban disfrutaban como nunca. George no se cansaba de besarlas a ambas, todo esto era nuevo para Tabby y más cuando Ruth le dio un beso que la inhibió de todo prejuicio hacia ese tipo de relaciones.

Al seguir caminando y no encontrar a los demás, vio a una persona que estaba alejada de toda la gran fiesta que era Woodstock.

Lincoln estaba reaccionando lentamente, los efectos de la marihuana se estaban yendo de manera lenta.

Luna se acerca a él y le pregunta si se siente bien. Lincoln no la mira, solo le dice que sí.

Su hermana le pregunta hasta cuando va a estar molesto con ella, no tiene la culpa de que se ilusione.

Le dice que no es sencillo olvidar por todo lo que pasaron esos seis meses, no es fácil olvidar a quien le dio uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. No es nada fácil saber que solo fuiste utilizado solo para comprobar que ella todavía sentía atracción hacia su mismo sexo.

En esa parte alejada del festival se sentía la pena que sentía Lincoln. Luna realmente le hizo daño...

Todo comenzó cuando ella rompió con Sam, pero a pesar de ser en buenos términos, ambas sentían que la otra tenía a alguien más.

Paso el tiempo y Luna no daba señales de estar bien, solos sus hermanas y hermano sabían de su relación con Sam. Sus padres pensaban que se había peleado con su mejor amiga.

Un día que ella pensaba que estaba sola en casa, fue a sentarse en la entrada de la casa a ver como atardecía el día, escuchó que en la cochera alguien tocaba su guitarra.

Al acercarse allí vio a su hermano tocar de forma perfecta su guitarra, eso la llenó de orgullo, se dio cuenta que atendió a todo lo que le enseño hasta ahora.

Ni bien la vio se acercó a ella, le dio la guitarra y le dijo que justo llegaba a tiempo para tocar algo bueno, en ese instante él se sentó en la batería y se puso a tocar.

Tocaba de maravilla, sin pensarlo más improvisaron un buen rato, más de dos horas tocando y no se notaban cansados.

Pero tenían que descansar ya era hora de la cena pero su familia todavía no venía, Luna le dio las gracias a Lincoln por darle una maravillosa velada musical y hacerla olvidar su ruptura con Sam.

Le dijo que no se preocupara que para eso estaba él, para ayudar a todas ellas pero que con ella era diferente ya que le salía del corazón dar esa ayuda su hermana favorita, le pidió por favor que no dijera eso, solo le dio un beso en su frente y le dijo muchas gracias.

Lincoln alegre le dijo que si quería otro día pueden tocar con más tiempo, Luna le dice que sí de manera alegre.

Así fueron las siguientes semanas, después de la escuela, por las tardes él tocaba algo de música con ella. Se hicieron cercanos por las notas que tocaban. Ella se sentía muy importante pues sabía que ella es su hermana favorita.

Un día que salió con ella a caminar por el bosque de Royal Woods, llegaron a la parte donde había un lago, se dieron cuenta que rodeándolo había una cabaña la cual estaba abandonada.

Entonces dentro de la cabaña, Luna le dice que le guarde un secreto, le dice que sí, que será una tumba.

Luna saca un cigarrillo pero no era el normal, era uno de marihuana. Le dice que de dónde sacó eso, ella le dice que se lo consiguió su amiga Ruth.

Lincoln estaba muy sorprendido por su hermana, le dijo que desde cuando fumaba, le contestó que desde que formo la banda hace menos de medio año.

Le dijo que si no le importaba iba a fumar, le dijo que al ser su hermana favorita y ser alguien de confianza estas semanas, podía decirle ese secreto.

Luna comenzó a fumar, le ofreció pero Lincoln le dijo que no, muy en el fondo él quería saber que se sentía.

Luna después de fumarse todo ese cigarrillo se sintió mas liberada, se sentía mas confiada, en exceso.

Comenzó a platicar con Lincoln sobre todo, las conversaciones subían de tono cada vez hasta que Luna le preguntó si ya lo había hecho. Lincoln se sonrojó por eso pero le fue sincero y le dijo que no.

Luna le dijo que quizás tampoco había dado su primer beso, Lincoln le dijo que eso sí había hecho y no solo una sino varias veces.

Ella se burlaba diciéndole que mentía, que en su rostro se veía que mentía.

Se reía fuerte, Lincoln se molestó un poco por eso y le dijo que no mentía.

Luna le pidió una prueba, Lincoln le dijo qué prueba quería, Luna se acerco a él, cada vez más su rostro estaba cerca al de él.

Si era verdad lo que decía tenía que darle un beso, Lincoln hizo un alto, le dijo que fumó de más.

Luna se burlaba de él diciéndole que no le podía creer si no se lo demostraba, Lincoln le dijo que no era necesario, le respondió que tanto temor tenía para que ella sepa que no sabe besar.

Luna de veras que actuaba de forma fastidiosa en ese momento con Lincoln.

Sin pensarlo algunas veces más le dio un beso a Luna.

Luna se sorprendió por el valor que agarro Lincoln.

Su hermano no salía de la impresión, el sabor de los labios de Luna eran una cosa que se sentía bien, no, era algo más.

Sin pedir permiso ella le devolvió el beso, sin pensarlo él le dio otro a ella.

Toda esa tarde se la pasaron inspeccionando los labios del otro.

Sus lenguas no estaban satisfechas por eso, necesitaban más de ello.

Ambos recargados en la pared miraron el piso.

Luna dijo que fuera de los efectos de la marihuana, sintió algo que no podía describir al probar sus labios.

Lincoln le dijo que sus labios eran tan dulces.

Le dijo a su hermano si no estaba arrepentido, le respondió que realmente no sentía ni una pizca de ello.

Luna le regaló una sonrisa fuera de este mundo, era demasiado tierna y seductora.

Y le dio un último beso antes de salir de la cabaña tomados de las manos.

Así fueron los dos meses siguientes. Ambos llevaban ese noviazgo escondido.

No había día en que Luna no estuviera alegre por haber encontrado el amor en su hermano.

Lincoln jamás pensó que el amor hacia Luna fuera distinto a todo lo escuchado y además muy hermoso.

Sus hermanas los notaban muy unidos, se sentían un poco celosas de que su hermano pase más tiempo con ella, pero no les reclamaban nada ya que se dieron cuenta que Luna ya parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad.

Luna se sentía muy libre junto a Lincoln pero algo no la convencía en esos momentos.

Ya casi tres meses de relación, un día aprovechando que sus hermanas y padres estaban de visita donde el abuelo Albert, le dijo que ella necesita comprobar algo con él, necesitaba saber si lo que sentía es sincero.

Lincoln le dijo que es lo qué necesitaba comprobar.

Ella solo se acercó a él y le dio un beso en sus labios, sin embargo ese beso era diferente.

Lincoln se dejó llevar por ese beso y ambos terminaron en su cuarto.

Luna no dejaba de besar y acariciar su cuerpo de Lincoln.

Lincoln solo le seguía el paso a su hermana.

Ella aumenta la intensidad de los besos y de un momento a otro hace que él caiga de espaldas en su cama.

En ese mismo instante se sienta sobre él, se quita su playera.

Lincoln se queda encantado, Luna tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso, antes ella era la menos formada de todas sus hermanas pero los años le compensaron esos momentos de burla hacia ella.

Lincoln quería decirle algo pero Luna le pone la yema de su dedo índice derecho en sus labios.

Su mano izquierda se dirigió a su espalda y de un solo movimiento se quitó el sujetador.

Lincoln quedó perplejo ante la belleza de los senos de su hermana Luna.

Sin meditarlo, lo ayuda a deshacerse de su playera.

De un momento a otro, comenzó a darle besos en su torso que estaba libre.

El ardor comenzaba a elevarse entre ambos, no será el más ejercitado pero su cuerpo deleitaba a su hermana.

Ni que decir de él, su hermana lo hipnotizó completamente, no tenía control sobre él mismo.

Solo siguiendo al compás de de esa melodía, comenzó a retribuir los besos que ella le dio en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Lincoln empezó a succionar y acariciar sus senos de Luna. La manera en que lo hacía era muy placentera, ella solo se arqueaba al no poder resistir tanto goce debido al borde de las fauces de su hermano.

Cada vez más su hermano abarcaba más terreno, cada vez más el cuerpo de su consanguinea.

Su respiración... se sentía agitada, pero eso iba a ponerse mejor cuando ella levanta el rostro de su hermano y le planta un gran beso. Mientras sus labios seguían unidos, aprovechaban y se despojaron de sus últimas prendas.

Sus manos de Luna se portaban de manera traviesa al estar en contacto con todo el ser y sentir la como es el cuerpo de un hombre.

Lincoln no se quedaba atrás, sentir la piel de Luna, era algo que no se podía describir con simples palabras, las palabras necesarias no las podía pensar en ese momento. Recorrer esas curvas con sus manos era describir la belleza sin palabras.

Ella con una mirada... mirada que puso en sus pies a Lincoln. Él, cual hipnotizado, se dejo guiar por ese rostro de su hermana.

Tan solo se recostó en su cama de manera lenta solo mirando fijamente al rostro de su hermana, no objetó nada al deseo de ella.

Se acerco a Lincoln, se dirigió a su oído y le dijo en un susurro de manera excitante, que lo siguiente iba a perdurar siempre en su mente.

No se equivocó Luna, pues sus movimientos sobre la masculinidad de Lincoln fueron suficientes para que ese momento quede en él.

Esa mirada cada vez perdía el mando por el esfuerzo que hacía por complacer a aquel chico que por primera vez no podía pensar en algo que no sea esto ya que su mente automáticamente se ponía en blanco.

Y para acabar el momento, Lincoln y Luna, al mismo tiempo llegaron a la parte que sellaría en la mente del peliblanco completamente y sin que ella lo aceptara, también quedaría la impresión de ese acto, como le dijo a él que perduraría.

Esa tarde hasta el anochecer fueron más reveladoras para ambos pero con el pasar de los días el remordimiento de eso atacaría a Luna.

No dejaba de pensar en que se aprovecho de él, lo utilizó solo por querer saber que se sentía hacerlo con un hombre, eso se decía ella para darle sentido a la relación que tenía con Lincoln.

En cambió su hermano, era el chico más feliz del mundo, eso lo notaban sus hermanas, en especial su hermana Lynn, la cual era como su mejor amiga.

Todas se preguntaban cual era el motivo de tanta alegría, él negaba que fuera tan alegre, era malo mintiendo.

Todo llegó a un punto donde Luna no sabía como sentirse pues estar con Lincoln era motivos para que ella estuviera feliz con esa relación recóndita pero al pensar en ese tipo de relación o cuando no estaba a su lado, su mente no la dejaba tranquila.

Un día que ella salía de clases se encontró con Carol Pingrey, una amiga de su hermana Lori, esas horas antes de llegar a su casa conversó con ella con confianza, pero Carol tenía un comportamiento peculiar, pues comenzó a ser algo provocadora.

Luna se puso nerviosa pero Carol le dijo que no fingiera con ella porque sabía lo de ella con Sam. Le dijo que ella a veces le gusta ser agradable y más cuando son chicas las que están cerca, y le lamió una mejilla a la castaña, eso la dejo desconcertada.

Así fueron las siguientes semanas, se encontraba con Carol después de clases y tenían una sesión de besos, pero Luna se sentía peor porque estaba jugando con Lincoln, Carol no porque ella solo la buscaba para eso nada serio.

Hasta que se dio lo anteriormente contado. Lincoln la confrontó pero Luna creyendo que hacía lo mejor le dijo que solo lo utilizó para saber como era estar con un chico y nada más.

Le dijo más cosas que rompieron el corazón de Lincoln por un buen tiempo.

Las cosas no fueron iguales los meses siguientes, Lynn quería ayudar a su hermano pero él no daba respuesta.

Le preguntaron a Luna si sabía pero ella dijo que no.

Hasta que Lincoln una noche le dijo a Lynn ya que le tenía bastante confianza. Lynn solo escucho los detalles de esa corta relación. Solo le dijo que no debió ilusionarse con ese tipo de relación.

Luna de veras que ese tiempo se odiaba pero también se enojo con Lincoln por estar ilusionado con ella porque Lincoln una vez le dio una indirecta sobre quizás vivir juntos y algo más...

Se sentó junto a él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro del peliblanco, el cual estaba sentado delante de un árbol.

No dijo nada solo miró hacia el río y se quedó en silenció, escuchando la música y sintiendo el olor a hierba.

Luna solo se quedó en silencio también, estaba triste por lo que le hizo a su hermanito, la única persona hasta el momento que la amado porque la relación con Sam y lo de Carol solo fueron algo para experimentar.

Sin pensarlo se quedaron dormidos ambos recargados en el árbol pero su cabeza de ella en su hombro de él.

Luna se despertó temprano, estaba un poco adolorida por la posición en la que durmió pero al ver a su hermano sonreír dormido, le dio felicidad, pena y miedo.

Ella se decía a sí misma que esa relación no podía ser, su boca decía una cosa pero su corazón otra.

Entonces decidió hacer algo para dar por terminado ese sentimiento.

En el segundo día estuvo Quil, Country Joe McDonald, Santana, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Janis Joplin, The Who, Jefferson Airplane, entre otros.

Cuando se presentó Santana, Luna busco a Sam, la chica del mechón turquesa le preguntaba el porqué de la prisa, la llevó a la furgoneta, cerro las puertas con seguro.

Sam le dijo que era lo que quería, ella saco anfetaminas y ambas consumieron esas drogas.

Luego de un rato se sentían calurosas, ansiosas en ese instante Luna al ritmo de la guitarra de Santana y los tambores de la canción que tocaba, beso a Sam con desesperación.

Sam solo se dejo llevar por eso y comenzaron a tener relaciones en la furgoneta.

En tanto George y Ruth estaban con otros grupos fumando y deleitándose con el concierto.

Lincoln solo caminaba por los alrededores, se suponía que debíaacompañar a Luna pero por estos momentos necesitaba reflexionar por lo pasado con Luna.

Tabby y Chunk lo vieron muy pensativo y le dijeron que olvide los problemas y se divierta, le dieron unas pastillas pero él de forma educada las rechazo, ellos no le insistieron pero le recalcaron que debía divertirse, que debía alejar las malas vibras, le dijeron que se serene y sienta las energías de la naturaleza.

En la entrada del lugar estaban vendiendo camisetas con el rostro de los cantantes, estaban con los carteles de no a la guerra de Vietnam, pintaban en las cercas cosas como libertad femenina, no al racismo, no a la segregación, por un país sin fronteras y muchas cosas más.

El tiempo pasaba y Luna con Sam ya habían salido de la furgoneta. Sam le presentó unos amigos de Memphis.

Conversaron un rato con ellos, el efecto de las anfetaminas no se iba aún pero ellos les ofrecieron cocaína, Sam fue la primera en inhalar después le siguió Luna pero dudando.

Eso las puso más eufóricas, se sintieron más animadas a conversar.

Pero Luna solo lo hacía para poder olvidarse de su hermano por esos momentos, ella sabe que él siempre ha estado en su mente, siempre recuerda su primera vez con él, eso la mata por dentro ya que no acepta que lo ama mucho.

Ya estaba casi anocheciendo, Lincoln supo que Luna estaba con Sam así que no fue a buscarla y se concentró en disfrutar del concierto pero su mente solo le traía a Luna.

Se presentó Janis Joplin y el público enloqueció como con Santana y más con The Who.

En el grupo donde estaba Luna le ofrecieron algo más fuerte, le ofrecieron LSD.

Solo había escuchado de eso pero nunca consumido, solo le dijeron que lo pusiera en su lengua y lo demás venía solo.

Así lo hizo y sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzó a ver todo como si todo se combinara, como si la realidad fuera una gelatina.

Era como si el color y el sonido quisieran tener forma concreta, se sentía feliz pero muy feliz, Sam también decidió probar.

Eran casi horas de risa y risa en ese grupo, recordando buenos momentos entre ellos estaba su relación con Lincoln que por la droga aceptó diciendo en voz alta que aún lo amaba, los demás solo reían.

Pero todo cambió cuando se fue a caminar por ahí, se fue a una parte más oscura y cayo al suelo. Miro al cielo y comenzó a temblar porque lo que veía le dio escalofríos.

Uno de los efectos del LSD le estaba dando una mala pasada, recordó cuando terminó con Sam, cuando terminó con Lincoln, eso la hizo llorar y temblar mucho porque era un recuerdo malo para ella ya que le rompió el corazón delante de Carol.Le hizo sentir alguien desechable a Lincoln.

Eso la atormentaba, pero le atormentaba más no tenerlo a su lado puesto que a pesar de no estar como novios, ella se sentía bien por tenerlo siempre a su lado.

En tanto Lincoln se besaba con Tabby pero su mente no lo dejaba disfrutar de ese momento, la chica del mechón lila le decía que solo se relaje.

Lincoln intento pero no pudo, no podía hacer el amor sin dejar de pensar en Luna.

Tabby se cansó de querer hacerlo con él pero no le dijo nada y se fue de ahí.

Esa noche no fue lo que esperaban ambos, se suponía que debían olvidar al otro pero era imposible que lo hicieran.

Esos meses que pasaron juntos fueron inolvidables, Lincoln se portaba como un buen novio, era muy atento con Luna, no puede negar que Lincoln la trataba como una reina.

Lincoln no podía creer que Luna tuviera un lado muy tierno, a pesar de ser ruda y parecer alguien que solo le importará tocar su guitarra y nada más, siempre trataba de ser alguien atenta con Lincoln.

Todo eso no los dejo descansar casi toda la noche.

Luna estaba temblando y llorando, Lincoln solo llorando y lamentándose por seguir amándola y viceversa.

Era una mañana algo nublada pero se notaba que el Sol iba a salir.

Luna al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Lincoln arriba de ella mirándola.

Ella estaba echada en el pasto, con ojeras en su rostro.

Lincoln la miraba con una leve sonrisa y con ojeras en su rostro también.

Sin que se lo pida la ayudó a levantarse.

Luna al estar de pie sin soltar las manos de Lincoln lo miró a los ojos.

Él no la miró, estaba cabisbajo, si sonrisa se borró.

Ella le levantó su mentón, lo miró al rostro y sin pensarlo lo abrazó.

Hizo lo mismo hacia ella, entonces comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero en su hombro de él.

Le dijo que la perdone, que estaba muy arrepentida por lo que le ha hecho este tiempo pero que la perdone más por mentirle en la cara diciéndole que solo estuvo con él por experimentar que era estar con un hombre porque en verdad era miedo por ser su hermana y sobre todo amarlo, amarlo mucho.

Lincoln solo la abrazó más y le dijo que no había que perdonar pero si era lo que quería la perdonaba.

Luna dejó de recargar su cabeza en su hombro de él.

Agarró valor y le dijo que si quisiera comenzar de nuevo.

Se quedó en silencio, Luna se dijo que quizás ha sido todo rápido.

Lincoln le sonrió y se lo confirmo dándole un beso en sus labios.

Ese beso se sintió diferente, ahora ella era la que decía que eran tan dulces.

Era el tercer día, para finalizar el festival por lo alto, el domingo se presentó Joe Cocker, The Band, Johnny Winter, Crosby, Stills Nash Young, Neil Young, Jimi Hendrix y más.

Joe Cocker cantó el tema de The Beatles que se hizo emblema suyo.

Durante la presentación de Jimi Hendrix, el artista tocó el himno de Estados Unidos solamente con una guitarra eléctrica, acto que fue realizado como protesta hacía los comportamientos bélicos del gobierno.

Luna y Lincoln estaban deleitándose con la música, abrazados, sus amigos los miraban pero no les decían nada por ser hermanos ya que ellos creían en la libertad de amar.

Sentados en el pasto, él detrás de ella abrazándola. Solo daba suspiros de enamorada.

Entonces se dieron cuenta que la tarde aún era joven y se fueron al río a darse un baño.

Entonces Luna empujó a Lincoln pero antes de caer la tomó de sus brazos y cayó con ella.

Ambos estaban riéndose por lo sucedido y se comenzaron a besar con pasión la cual los llevó ha hacerlo de la mejor forma posible.

Y así termino uno de los más grandes eventos en suelo americano.

En la furgoneta, todos estaban alegres, Sam no les dijo nada a Lincoln y Luna.

George y Ruth encendieron sus pipas, le ofrecieron a Luna y a Lincoln pero estos rechazaron.

Al llegar a casa ambos solo sonreían.

Sus padres le preguntaron como les fue, ellos dijeron que fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar al país.

Lincoln les dijo que cuidó a su hermana para que no le pasara nada.

Sus padres no les dijeron nada porque por televisión se enteraron como fue ese concierto, solo drogas y más drogas, según muchas personas pero confiaban en la palabra de su hijo.

Pasó el tiempo y Luna con Lincoln retomaron sus ratos donde pasaban juntos.

Sus hermanas estaban contentas por el cambio de actitud de Lincoln y Luna, bueno casi todas, Lynn fue sería con Luna, le dijo si solo iba a jugar con Lincoln otra vez pero ella le dijo que no, que está vez no lo iba a dejar por nada del mundo.

Pasaron meses desde el evento en Woodstock y Lincoln llega a la casa con un documento donde decía que se estaba enlistándose en el ejercito por el servicio militar obligatorio.

Pero él solo tenía diecisiete, dijo que necesitan de ellos ya que la Guerra de Vietnam se iba a alargar y el presidente Lyndon Johnson decía desde el año pasado que la iban a ganar, además que habían reducido un año de edad para tener más soldados en sus filas ya que los hippies pacifistas convencían a los jóvenes para que no vayan a enlistarse.

Sus padres no podían creer que su hijo, su único hijo se fuera a la guerra.

Todas sus hermanas estaban sorprendidas por la noticia.

Algunas pensaban que mentía pero él es malo mintiendo.

Pero la que se enojó con él fue Luna.

Entendía que al tener que hacer eso ella se iba a molestar porque ella estaba en contra de esa guerra.

Al hablar en privado con ella, Luna le dijo que no estaba molesta con él por estar apoyando al gobierno en seguir la guerra sino porque ir a Vietnam significaba no tener noticias de él por mucho tiempo y la posiblidad de que no... no volviera.

Lincoln la abrazó pero ella no le dijo nada, se quedó en silencio.

En dos días el partía a los cuarteles del ejército a recibir entrenamiento militar y después de algunos meses ir a Vietnam.

El último día en su casa la pasó con sus hermanas mayores y menores excepto Luna que no quería que se fuera pero ya estaba decidido.

Al día siguiente en la mañana se despidió de todas, su hermanita Lily le dijo que cuando regresara jugarían a las escondidas.

Todas le dieron un gran abrazo, le dijo a Lynn que le despidiera de Luna.

Luna esos días no le dirigió la palabra. Habían regresado no hace mucho y él sale con la noticia de que es llamado al servicio militar.

Pero lo que olvidaba ella es que es obligatorio y no puede hacer nada.

Lincoln de dirigía a una parada de autobuses al lado sur de la ciudad ya que ahí iban a esperar a todos los jóvenes e iban a partir a las ocho de allí.

Lynn entró a la habitación de Luna y le dijo que Lincoln ya se había ido.

Luna no le dijo nada, pero Lynn la tomó del cuello y le dijo que tan idiota podía ser, su chico se iba y no sabía cuándo iba a regresar.

Se supone que habían vuelto porque ella y él habían dejado sus miedos atrás y aceptar su relación.

Le dijo que ella no era única que sufría sino todas en la casa en especial dos personas, Rita y Lola estaban como ella.

Pues la primera no sabía si su hijo regresaría de allá ya que Clyde fue reclutado antes que él y no le llegaban cartas a su padre desde hace meses.

Y la segunda era Lola, Luna le preguntó el porqué de ella, le dijo que esa persona adora a quien fue su primer beso.

Sí, ella fue la que se llevó el primer beso de su hermano y no solo uno sino varios, fue cuando él tenía once y ella seis años.

Pero Luna le dijo que Lincoln debió hacer algo para no ir.

Lynn le dijo que Lincoln no podía hacer nada por negarse a ir por dos razones.

La primera era que era obligatorio, él no estaba en universidad o en un instituto, por eso era blanco para el reclutamiento.

Segundo y más importante, él era un patriota, eso Lincoln lo demostraba siempre.

No por nada se sentía incómodo con lo que decían los hippies en Woodstock.

Lynn le dijo que a las ocho Lincoln partía a las instalaciones del ejército y meses más tarde a Vietnam.

Se fue del cuarto de Luna.

Luna se decía que lo que hizo con Lincoln estos días fue como si estuviera haciendo una de esas protestas a las que iba.

Pues lo ignoró y mientras gritaba su pensamiento solo que esta vez no era eso sino su mutismo lo condenaba a su hermano, a su amor, al chico que ama.

Como si el fuese el artífice cuando es una víctima más de el sistema que tanto critica.

Tuvieron que pasar casi veinte minutos para que se diera cuenta que lo que hizo fue de una idiota engreida.

Aún había tiempo para encontrar a Lincoln y decirle varias cosas.

Se dijo que eso no sería suficiente entonces tomó algo y salió corriendo de su cuarto.

Sus hermanas estaban tristes pero al ver a Luna salir de su habitación corriendo como una desquiciada les cambió el semblante.

Lola le preguntó su actitud, solo le dijo que debía hacer algo sumamente importante.

Fue corriendo a la parada de autobuses que quedaba en el parque y a penas llegó justo estaba por partir uno que estaba ahí, por poco y no sube.

En la parada de autobuses sur, varios chicos estaban esperando el autobús del ejército.

Lincoln estaba un poco triste porque quizo despedirse de Luna como debía pero sabía que su pensamiento también influía en su actitud hacia él estos días por eso no le reclamó nada pues al amarla tanto la comprendía.

Luna estaba lamentándose por su actitud de estúpida, pero ya no servía lamentarse si no lo llegaba a ver irse.

El autobús llegó para recoger a los nuevos reclutas.

Lincoln se sentó y esperó que suban los demás pues quería apreciar la vista de su ciudad Royal Woods.

Ya iba a subir pero alguien grita de lejos.

Luna está corriendo, está gritando lo más que puede.

Lincoln la ve y se dirige hacia ella no sin antes dejar su maleta ahí en el suelo mientras suben los últimos reclutas.

Al estar cerca de él, lo abraza con fuerza, le dice que la perdone nuevamente, que esta sería la última vez que le pide eso porque ya no quería cometer errores, ya no quería perderlo nuevamente.

Lincoln solo se limitó a escucharla.

Le dijo que su pensamiento no podía interferir en su relación.

Ambos tenían puntos de vista distintos pero eso no es malo, ella se equivocó en pensar en que sí.

Le dijo que sería una estúpida si lo dejara irse sin esto.

En ese instante le da un cuadro con una foto de ella.

Le dijo que nunca se olvidara de su rostro, que no lo hiciera por nada del mundo porque ella lo iba a esperar.

Que tenía que prometerle que iba a volver, tenía que prometérselo.

Lincoln solo le dio un beso en ese instante, quería que esté calmada.

Le dijo que no la podía olvidar, aunque quisiera no podía, ella ocupó, ocupa y ocupara sus pensamientos siempre.

Junto su frente con la de ella y le dijo que lo espere, solo que lo espere.

Luna estaba llorando, Lincoln le levantó su mentón y le plantó un tierno beso que se alargó unos segundos.

El autobús ya se tenía que ir, ese beso más un gran abrazo y una promesa de amor fue suficiente para que Lincoln se fuera tranquilo y Luna feliz por su novio que a pesar de todo siempre la tuvo en su mente como ella también lo hizo.

Así los meses pasaron Luna doblaba su ropa de colores llamativos que ya no utilizaba y la metía en un cajón, su vientre ya había crecido lo suficiente para ser apreciado a simple vista.

En un helicóptero, habían varios soldados esperando el aterrizaje cerca a un río en Vietnam.

Uno de esos chicos estaba mirando por enésima vez un cuadro con una foto, en la foto se podía apreciar a una hermosa chica con mirada alegre.

Cuando ya tenían que bajar los soldados, ese chico guardo la foto en su pecho, específicamente en la parte que da a su corazón donde esa chica siempre estaría...


	36. Lily x Lincoln (6-?)

Solo queda recordarte...

\- Mamá no me siento bien ahora -dijo algo triste.

\- No estés así corazón por favor -le tomaba del hombro.

\- Hija por favor deberías alegrarte, hoy es un gran día, no todos los días encuentras un sol tan brillante -le dijo con una voz alegre.

\- Mamá, papá... no me siento bien... solo déjenme descansar -se acostó de nuevo en su cama.

Una chica de dieciséis años estaba muy deprimida, aún no superaba ese dolor de perder a la persona que se ama más que a tu propia vida.

Había pasado algo más de un año desde ese trágico suceso, en la casa de la avenida Franklin 1216 ya no era lo mismo.

Lily Marie Loud hace más de un año estaba muy ansiosa por saber una respuesta a una pregunta que ella hizo a esa persona muy especial...

La casa siguió siendo ruidosa a pesar de quedar pocos hijos ahí en casa.

De todos solo se quedaron ahí Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lily y Leni.

Las demás hermanas y hermano se habían ido de la casa hace mucho.

A unos días de su cumpleaños, Lily estaba algo nerviosa y ansiosa porque su hermano le dijo algo muy tierno.

Le dijo que ella era el ángel que alumbraba sus mañanas, ya que para sobresalir en sus estudios y trabajos siempre pensaba en su pequeña hermana, él quería que ella se sintiera orgullosa de su hermano y lo tomara como ejemplo.

Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba más y más, esas palabras le daban un valor inmenso el cual se vio reflejado en la pregunta que le hizo al llegar él a casa.

Era una tarde con el cielo con el color de púrpura y naranja, se quería dar paso a esa noche llena de misterios.

El timbre suena y entra Lincoln, saluda a toda su familia y en especial a Lily.

Así pasa hablando con todos hasta muy llegada la noche.

Su antigua habitación ahora era de Lily, pero ella dejó que él durmiera en su cuarto que compartía con Lisa hace tiempo.

En la media noche, alguien toca la puerta de la habitación de Lisa, Lincoln abre y se da cuenta que era su hermana Lily.

Le preguntó la razón para que le toque la puerta a esa hora, ella le dijo que quería conversar con él ya que lo extrañaba mucho.

Link un poco cansado le dice que no puede negarle eso a su hermanita.

Ella lo abraza contenta y se acuestan en la cama.

Ella se echa al lado de su hermanito, él solo le sonríe y comienzan a platicarle.

Ambos hablaron hasta casi las tres de la mañana, Lincoln se nota muy agotado le dice a Lily que en la mañana podían seguir conversando.

Ella le dice que está bien que seguirán conversando.

Lincoln se percata que Lily no se levanta para irse a su cuarto.

Lily le dice que quiere quedarse a dormir con él como quien recuerdan los viejos tiempos cuando ella siendo una bebé dormía con él.

Lincoln solo le dio un beso en su frente y se durmió en menos de cinco segundos.

Lily suspiró y lo abrazó mientras se preparaba para dormir.

Era un domingo en la casa Loud, aproximadamente eran las seis de la mañana.

Todo estaba silencioso, la única persona despierta en la casa era Lily.

Ella miraba a Lincoln, ambos estaban tapados con una cobija, Lily se preguntaba si... quizás podría tratar de probar... pero no, no podía hacer eso.

Se limitó a hacerle pequeñas caricias al bello rostro de su hermanito.

Lo hacía con una delicadeza única que venía de lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero uno de sus dedos tan solo dio un leve toque a los labios de su hermano.

Ese simple toque la estaba nublando de toda razón y lógica.

Comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de Lincoln.

Estaba tan cerca que sentía la respiración de su hermano.

En última instancia resistió a la tentación de probar el sabor de los labios de su amor secreto.

Se contento con dar un beso a sus dedos índice y medio y posarlos en los labios de él.

Se notaba a simple vista que su hermano estaba en un profundo sueño producto del largo viaje hecho para llegar con su familia.

Lily sin darse cuenta se comenzaba a notar con algo de ansiedad.

Después de tiempo está muy cerca de su hermano. Su cuerpo no quería desaprovechar ese momento.

Con una mirada algo sonrojada comenzó a levantar la cobija y descubrir a su hermano hasta la cintura.

Estaba con una pijama ligera, se mordió el labio y comenzó a introducir su mano dentro de su pijama, eso hizo que Lincoln se moviera en medio del sueño.

Lily se asustó pero lo único que hizo fue no moverse.

Apenas supo que no se movería otra vez su mano comenzó a acariciar esa parte del cuerpo de su hermanito.

Acarició su abdomen, con sus dedos hacía círculos.

Su hermano en medio del sueño solo atinaba a sonreír.

Eso la dejo tranquila y le alegró, luego de estar un rato haciéndole esa caricia procede a quitar su mano de ahí, pero dejo descubierta esa parte del abdomen de Lincoln.

En ese instante su mente no dejó que pensara en lo que hizo en esos segundos.

Se sentía acalorada, se sentía muy acalorada que se quitó su playera de dormir.

Lo sorprendente era que estaba sin sujetador.

Se acercó más a su hermano y lo abrazó con su torso desnudo.

Ya su mente se había perdido de rumbo porque no sabía dónde dirigir los pensamientos de cordura.

Lily comenzó a acercarse a su rostro de su hermano.

Pero su hermano la abrazó en ese instante, eso hizo que se asustara mucho porque pensaba que ya se había dormido profundamente otra vez.

El brazo derecho de Lincoln la tenía abrazada, sin darse cuenta ese movimiento la dejo muy cerca del cuello de su hermano.

Tenerlo muy cerca hizo que ella le diera unos leves besos en esa zona, casi imperceptibles.

Llegó un momento donde ella se dio cuenta de lo que está haciendo a su hermano dormido.

Entonces lentamente se sale del abrazo de Lincoln y se pone de nuevo su playera.

Ya era casi las nueve de la mañana en la ciudad de Royal Woods.

Lincoln abrió sus ojos, se sentía muy feliz pero no sabe la razón.

Se da cuenta que Lily está dormida, le pareció tierno tenerla a su lado, sin pensarlo le da un beso en su nuca.

En ese instante ella voltea y lo abraza a su hermanito.

\- Buenos días princesita -le dice con mucha ternura.

\- Buenos días mi príncipe -le dice abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lily sabes que solo me han dado permiso en el trabajo para poder venir una semana en este mes, el siguiente mes que es tu cumpleaños no voy a poder venir por eso he decidido pasar estos días contigo -se lo dijo de una manera en que se sentía alguien que defrauda a una persona especial.

\- Hermanito para mí es suficiente con que estes aquí conmigo, la pasaremos bien estos días -lo dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, no lo soltaba del abrazo.

Y así pasaron los días, ambos pasaban su tiempo en casa, fueron a los juegos del equipo donde era entrenadora Lynn.

Lincoln fue de nuevo modelo de Leni, eso puso celosa a Lily, ya que no le gustaba que sus demás hermanas tocaran a su hermano.

Fueron todo un día a los funerales del trabajo de Lucy, ayudaron dando algunas palabras al muerto.

Junto con Lana arreglaron por enésima vez a Vanzilla, se la pasaron casi medio día instalando mejoras.

Así fueron esos días con Lincoln después fueron al restaurante de su padre a ayudar en lo que necesitara.

Faltaban tres días para que Lincoln se fuera a su trabajo en otro Estado.

Y fue en el quinto día donde él le dijo esas tiernas palabras a su hermana, esas palabras que le daban un valor inimaginable.

Ese día ambos estaban solos en la casa, todos ese día salieron a hacer sus cosas.

Se quedaron sentados en el sofá viendo televisión, ella se recarga en el brazo de su hermano.

Lincoln movió ese brazo y abrazó a su hermanita, ella en ese instante se sonrojó.

Se quedaron así por un buen tiempo.

\- Lily estos momentos me hacen estar muy nostálgico, me recuerdan cuando pasaba todo el día con ustedes -lo dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

\- Linky... Todas te extrañamos pero yo más que ellas, nos cuesta saber que ya eres alguien mayor, siempre te veremos como nuestro hermanito -lo abrazaba más y más a él.

\- Yo quisiera tener una familia a la cual darle el amor que ustedes me dan pero... quizás no sea mi tiempo todavía Lily -suspiró con un aire de tristeza.

\- Quizás aún no encuentras a la indicada, tal vez no está donde debería estar ella... -lo dijo de una manera algo insinuante pero con su toque inocente y tierno de su edad.

\- Pero con ustedes es suficiente hermanita las quiero mucho -no se dio cuenta del tono de voz de su hermanita.

Lily veía a Lincoln muy tranquilo, quería poner a prueba algo.

\- Hermanito... ¿Qué tanto me quieres? -con una sonrisa le dijo.

\- Bueno... Te quiero como las personas a la comida -le dijo dando una carcajada al final.

\- Jajajaja, pero enserio Linky, ¿Qué tanto me quieres? -dijo poniéndose un poco seria.

Lincoln se arrodilla frente a ella, y la mira a los ojos.

-Lily yo te quiero como no te lo imaginas, yo te lo dije hace días, todo lo que hago es para darte un ejemplo pero más que nada para que sepas que si un día alguien ajeno a nosotros te hace daño y piensas que tu vida no vale nada, recuerda que además de nuestras hermanas y padres, tienes a tu hermano que te ama mucho, como no te lo imaginas -se lo dijo con una sinceridad que él no creía tener.

Esas palabras venían de su corazón, Lily hace algún tiempo tuvo un novio el cual resultó ser un mal chico pues en solo tres meses de relación la engaño con una amiga cercana, bueno era su amiga.

Eso puso mal a Lily por un buen tiempo, él no pudo estar ahí para consolarla como lo hizo alguna vez con todas sus hermanas.

Lo único ahora que podía hacer era darle unas maravillosas palabras y decirle que no puede ser el fin del mundo solo por aquello.

Lily se sintió tan conmovida por las hermosas palabras y ese cariño tangible en el aire.

Suficiente para armarse de valor y hacerle una confesión a su hermano.

\- Hermanito... sabes... Yo también te quiero como tú me quieres, yo también te amo Linky pero... -comenzó sonriendo y luego borró la sonrisa.

\- Pero... -le repitió su última palabra.

\- Pero yo te amo más de lo que tú te podrías imaginar, pues la forma en que amo quizás en estos momentos no pueda pasar por tu mente o tal vez no la entenderías Linky -su semblante triste siguió.

\- Lily el amor si se puede entender pero no medir, así que podrías mostrarme la forma en que me amas pues me haz dado mucha curiosidad pequeña -dijo de manera sonriente e inocente el peliblanco.

Esa manera de ser de Lincoln, sin saberlo él, es una de las tantas cosas que enamoró a sus amigas y a sus... hermanas.

Lo siguiente que hizo Lily no saldría de la mente del albino nunca.

Lily se arrodilló como él pero ella lentamente acercó su rostro al de él y le plantó un tierno beso en el borde se sus fauces por unos segundos.

Parecieron una eternidad en el ser de Lily, en Lincoln también tanto así que lo dejó anonadado.

\- ... Y así es la forma en que yo te amo... es algo inimaginable... ¿No lo crees? -dijo mostrando un leve sonrojo externo pero una inmensa felicidad interna.

\- Lily... yo... se supone que... -no sabía que decir.

Realmente Lincoln estaba demasiado sorprendido por la revelación de Lily, pues no podía creer que su hermanita, la menor de todas sienta algo por él.

\- Linky solo voy a hacerte una pregunta, solo una y espero una respuesta por favor... ¿Tú, algún día me amarás como yo te he amado siempre? -dijo la pequeña con cierta culpa pero con un valor enorme.

Lincoln realmente no sabía que decir, pues lo que le preguntaba estaba fuera de lugar... ¿O no?

En el rostro de aquella adolescente se notaba una gran ilusión, tenía en mente una respuesta muy quimérica.

Estaba muy pero muy ilusionada, desde hace tiempo que a esperado este momento.

De pequeña siempre tener a su hermano a su lado y que la trate como se debe tratar a una chica, para ella lo más preciado de su hermano era el tiempo, ese tesoro que a todos nos gustaría tener de sobra, ese tesoro lo compartió por muchos años a ella.

A pesar de que sus padres ya no tenían a tantas hijas a las que ayudar porque ya casi todas eran mayores de edad, se sentían agotados por todos los años de trabajo por eso no pudieron darle el tiempo necesario a sus hijas menores.

De por sí Lisa y Lucy eran muy independientes, Lana y Lola se tenían a ambas para ayudarse mutuamente pero... ¿Lily?

Ella tenía a Lisa pero sabemos que Lisa suele ignorar a su entorno y Lily no era la excepción.

Las gemelas estaban concentradas en sus metas, Lucy... bueno ella no es tan extrovertida.

Y Lincoln por eso le dio el tiempo que fuera necesario a Lily. No quería que ella se sintiese olvidada.

De por sí Lily sentía mucho amor por Lincoln pero después de ese tiempo con ella, sintió el flechazo de Cupido cada vez que Lincoln la engreía, pues para él ella era su todo y es por eso que se propuso a ser su ejemplo a seguir, terminó la universidad con honores, consiguió empleo en un buen lugar, era alguien alegre, eso quería mostrarle a su hermanita, quería decirle que todo lo que es lo hizo por ella, quería decirle con eso que ella nunca estuvo sola porque el siempre estuvo a su lado con el pensamiento.

Pero ahora era distinto, Lily esperaba una respuesta, Lincoln no podía articular palabra alguna.

– Lily... yo... yo... no, entiendo... ¿Por qué me diste ese beso...? —no salía del asombro.

– Linky... ese beso significa mucho para mí, ese beso es lo que no se puede medir, ese beso es una parte de lo tanto que te amo hermanito, por favor, dame tu respuesta... —dijo la jovencita cambiando su rostro de felicidad por uno de tristeza.

– Lily... Lo que me pides es algo... por favor Lily, dime que solo es por curiosidad, dime eso por favor —dijo con algo de susto pero con una gran confusión en sus pensamientos.

– Lincoln, no es curiosidad, es lo que siento, eso es el amor del que te hablo, Linky... —comenzó a sentirse mal.

– Lily... debo ir a mi habitación... —solo eso dijo y se retiró algo tembloroso.

La pequeña se fue a la cochera y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas salían de manera lenta.

Sentía que había arruinado los lazos con su hermano, eso le dolía más que nada.

Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada haciéndola imaginar cosas como su hermano sintiéndose asqueado, ya nunca más visitándola, repudiándola y más cosas muy pero muy horribles que solo su mente en esos momentos le podía hacer.

Llegó la noche, Lily entró a la casa y vio a sus hermanas alegres como de costumbre.

Estaban preparando la cena sus padres, le preguntaron donde se había metido, les dijo que estaba buscando algo en la cochera, lo bueno era que no se podía apreciar los signos de ha de estado en pleno llanto y sollozo.

Ya en la mesa, se dio cuenta que el sitio de Lincoln estaba vacío, su madre le dijo sin que ella le preguntara que Lincoln no se sentía bien y se durmió temprano.

Lily se sintió peor, pues puso en una situación demasiado difícil a su hermano, a la persona que ama como nadie se lo imagina.

¿Cómo lo pudo poner en esa situación a esa persona especial?

Si lo amaba... ¿Era necesario esa pregunta que lo ponía contra la espada y la pared?

¿Había necesidad de que ella le haya hecho aquella pregunta?

Ella no quería meter a las reglas de la sociedad en esto ni a la edad de consentimiento para una relación porque sabía que no se podía por varios motivos justificables.

Al término de la cena, ella se ofreció para lavar los trastes.

Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en Lincoln, de por sí ya no iba a ser lo mismo con él de ahí en adelante.

Se fue a dormir con suma tristeza, es un decir porque no durmió casi nada, se la pasó sollozando por ese beso que le dio.

Se despertó con unas ojeras que se notarían a varios metros. Bajó al primer nivel, su familia estaba en pijama desayunando.

En ese instante su madre le dice que Lincoln no puede pasar el día con ella porque surgió algo importante.

Lily le dijo que no se preocupe que ella entendía. De veras que entendía y mucho.

Comenzaba a comprender que su hermano desde ahora en adelante se iba a distanciar de ella.

Y así paso el día hasta la noche, no llegaba su hermanito, su madre le decía que duerma que seguro en la mañana ya podrían conversar pero ella decía que necesitaba esperarlo para hablarle y decirle que si la podía perdonar y más cosas por las cuales se quedó pensando finalmente quedándose dormida en el sofá.

Eran casi las cero con cero horas cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, Lincoln entro con un rostro de culpa, se sentía culpable del motivo por que su hermana se haya enamorado de él.

Quizás la engrió de más, quizás dejarla dormir con él ya siendo un adolescente y ella una niña haya influido en la jovencita.

Muchas cosas podían haber creado aquel sentimiento pero se dio cuenta mientras se ahogaba en sus pensamientos que su hermanita se había quedado dormida, profundamente dormida en el sofá.

A pesar de todo él la quería, suspiró con una leve sonrisa y la llevó en brazos a su habitación.

Le vinieron recuerdos de cuando ella era muy pequeña y el la llevaba a todos lados en brazos.

Se dio cuenta que ya no era esa niña, ya era una linda jovencita, que no tenía que envidiar a Lola o Leni o Lori.

Eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa más grande pero también la culpa por pensar eso lo dejó sintiéndose más culpable.

La recostó de manera delicada en su cama y la tapó con las cobijas de su cuarto.

Se dio cuenta que había llorado mucho por esas ojeras que supo esconder de todos menos de él.

Suspiró nuevamente y le dio un beso en su mejilla para que al menos en sus sueños se sienta bien pues él se dio cuenta que ella se sentía mal porque eso fue muy revelador, con una muestra de sinceridad... era demasiado para él.

Salió del cuarto triste pues en la mañana era lo último que le quedaba para pasar en Royal Woods.

Se despertó con una calma que no sabría de donde vendría, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación y cubierta con su cobija.

Solo una persona hacia eso siempre, no había motivos para indagar pues él la había llevado.

Pero aún sentía culpa, bajó de manera silenciosa y al llegar a la cocina vio a sus padres preparando con su hermano el desayuno.

Lincoln la vio y le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió el saludo pero seguía confundida.

Sus padres hicieron los mismo y dijeron que tenían planes para toda la mañana para pasarla en familia.

En medio del desayuno, no dejaba de mirar de reojo a su hermano, el cual conversaba amenamente con Lynn y Luan.

Al terminar el desayuno solo faltaba Lily y las gemelas en alistarse para salir y divertirse hasta la tarde.

Ni bien bajaron listas, todos subieron en Vanzilla como en los viejos tiempos y partieron.

Llegaron a un parque de diversiones que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Le dijeron a Lily que así planeo Lincoln pasar su último día con ella.

Miró a Lincoln y le dio una leve sonrisa, él le dio una sonrisa igual como la de ella.

Todas la pasaron fantástico en el parque de diversiones, todas se divirtieron recordando los viejos tiempos cuando eran vivían juntos.

Lily recordó las veces que venía con sus hermanas y en especial con su hermano.

Cada juego tenía un lugar especial en los recuerdos de su infancia.

Al haber estado en cada juego y haber ganado alguno que otro peluche en esos retos.

Se fueron al Aloha Conrad, El restaurante donde trabajó su padre alguna vez.

La comida era demasiado buena debido a que Lynn les dio las pautas necesarias a los cocineros a pedido de su amigo el dueño.

Después de saciarse en ese restaurante, la familia Loud fueron a caminar por las calles del lugar.

Lily no despegó la mirada de su hermano pues quería una oportunidad para pedirle perdón por lo sucedido pero era díficil una chance.

Pero fuera de eso se sintió satisfecha por lo que hizo Lincoln para pasar sus últimas horas con ellas antes de regresar a su Estado y a su trabajo.

Al llegar a casa Lincoln tuvo solo media hora para alistarse pues su vuelo salía en tres horas pero en el embarque debía estar por lo menos casi dos horas antes.

Alistó un poco de cosas de manera rápida.

Lily estaba en la cochera buscando su horquilla que de casualidad se le cayó al estar llorando por lo que ya sabemos cuando la encuentra alguien le toca el hombro.

Lincoln estaba con una sonrisa, ella solo con asombro, no sabía que hacer.

– Hola Lily —dijo con un poco de timidez.

– Linky... —solo dijo eso, no le salían palabras.

– Déjame decirte que espero que te haya gustado lo que preparé para ti el día de hoy pues sabes que no podré estar para tu cumpleaños, además que... —dijo con una leve sonrisa la cual se borró al tratar de querer decir algo.

– ¿Qué...? —estaba con temores.

– Lily, tú quieres una respuesta pero yo quiero aclarar mis pensamientos y sentimientos hacia ti... no es fácil, créeme... yo te pido solo... tiempo, eso es lo único que te pido, ¿Me lo podrías dar? Si de verdad quieres una respuesta tan sincera como lo que tú me diste pues solo necesito algo de tiempo cariño... —habló con una sinceridad y firmeza pero con un nerviosismo algo notorio.

– Linky... tú me diste tu tiempo, que yo te dé el mío es lo más justo, y más cuando de verdad quieres ser sincero conmigo... sea cual sea tu respuesta yo con gusto la aceptaré porque... porque te amo demasiado... —lo último lo dijo soltando lágrimas.

Esas lágrimas fueron las que no brotaron completamente esa vez en esa cochera en la cual estaban ahora.

La abrazó y le quitó las lágrimas de su rostro, lo hizo de manera en que ella sintió que todo podía ser posible.

– Dame tiempo dulzura, solo eso necesito, mi respuesta quizás tarde pero llegará... —le dio un beso en su frente y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Ese abrazo para ella era lo más reconfortante, esas palabras fueron medicina para su tristeza y su culpa.

Ya con el taxi esperando afuera de la casa, procedió a despedirse de todos pero en especial de Lily.

Le dio un beso en su mejilla y le dijo que espere, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo en su oído que esperará lo que sea necesario.

Y así fue como Lincoln regreso al Estado donde vivía prometiendo a la pequeña Lily darle una respuesta.

Finalmente llegó el día del cumpleaños de Lily, ese día fue algo pequeño solo familia y algunos conocidos.

Justo en medio de la pequeña fiesta suena el teléfono, Lily va a atender, de repente es una amiga que se ha olvidado de saludarla.

Los invitados estaban conversando sobre temas divertidos y en eso escuchan un llanto.

En el piso cerca al teléfono descolgado estaba Lily llorando a mares.

No hace falta decir porque era pero los detalles eran que Lincoln había tomado un vuelo a primera hora pues en ese tiempo había avanzado tanto en su trabajo que le dieron permiso para poder ir a Michigan pero el vuelo que tomó tuvo unas fallas que se mostraron a mitad del vuelo y lo trágico tuvo lugar en Michigan.

Los padres acompañados de Lynn y Luan fueron a reconocer el cuerpo.

Efectivamente era Lincoln, era su único hermano, su único hijo.

El funeral fue muy triste, pues fue casi todas las personas de la ciudad que lo vio crecer.

Lily no paró de llorar buen tiempo, sus padres sufrían pero debían ayudar a sus hijas menores a superar la pérdida de su querido hermano...

Después de más de un año Lily no es la misma, ya no sonríe por nada.

Sus hermanas han tratado de todo pero nada, desde la muerte de Lincoln ya no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños, pues cree que ese día es de mala suerte porque su hermano por querer estar ese día especial para ella terminó muriendo.

Sus padres no sabía que hacer pero les recomendaron que no todos superan las perdidas de manera rápida.

No dejaba de echarse la culpa por la muerte de Lincoln, comenzó a decir que quizás por la respuesta él tuvo que tomar el avión de manera rápida para que sepa.

Se decía que eso debía ser, pues todo el esfuerzo que hizo para poder estar al lado de ella solo pudo ser por eso, su hermano no era de decepcionar por eso sacaba esa conclusión.

Ahora maldecía el querer saber la respuesta, de qué valió si su hermano para dársela tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo máximo y tener un final que no merecía.

Ese día pasó encerrada en su cuarto.

Al día siguiente sentada en el sofá con la televisión encendida pero puesto en un canal con estática, miraba y miraba con tristeza fundida en enojo consigo misma.

En ese momento la señora Rita entra y se para frente a ella.

– Lily tal vez estés con ganas de ignorarme pero por favor escucha lo que te diré, fui a la oficina de correos a dejar la declaración de impuestos y me doy con la sorpresa que tenía un envío no recogido y al abrir era esto —le dijo tratando de llamar su atención y mostrándole algo agradable.

Era un oso de felpa, parecido al que tuvo en sus primeros años de bebé y niña.

– Ese osito te lo mandó... —hizo una pausa pero debió seguir— te lo mandó Lincoln...

Ni bien dijo eso Lily abrió los ojos, tomó al osito lentamente, lo miró y era igual al que tenía antes.

Y de manera lenta como lo tomó, lo abrazó y soltó algunas lágrimas.

Su madre solo miraba la escena, le dijo a su hija que lo cuide como tesoro.

Lily solo le dio las gracias, la abrazó junto al osito.

Eso fue suficiente para Rita pues pudo notar felicidad en ella.

Se fue a su cuarto, se cayó en su cama y abrazó con fuerza al osito el cual dijo: "ábreme".

Lily se sorprendió pues su oso de pequeña no era parecido a este pero este era igual en apariencia.

Hizo lo que el peluche dijo y comenzó a buscar la abertura.

Al encontrarla, se di cuenta que había una carta, la tomó y comenzó a leerla.

"Lily, si estás leyendo esta carta, significa que abrazaste al osito como lo hacías de pequeña con tu anterior peluche. Este osito lo vi cuando pasaba por las calles de centro de la ciudad.

Tenía que comprarlo, no podía dejar que otra persona lo tuviera antes que tú.

Sabes... sobre la respuesta, pues déjame decirte que de verdad ese beso me dejó muy sorprendido. Pensé por este tiempo que por mi culpa tú sentiste esto pero no fue así, pues yo también me sentí bien al recibirlo pues sino te hubiese detenido en cambio dejé que terminaras de besarme.

En este tiempo no he podido pensar más que en la respuesta, pero también me di cuenta de algo que negué en su tiempo.

Que todo lo que hago es porque te quiero mucho, te amo y amarte como tú me amas no es otra cosa que aceptar mi verdadero amor hacia ti pues ese amor del que me tienes se ha creado con el pasar de tiempo.

Ese amor no será medible o de lo más aceptable pero tiene motivos para estar en nosotros.

Te pido tiempo para poder decírtelo en frente tuyo y pedirte que seamos... tú ya sabes que y el porqué.

Y esa es mi respuesta, que te amaré como tú me amas Lily, cuando estemos frente a frente te daré un beso que jamás se borre de tu memoria.

Pero ten presente que espero que seas feliz, siempre espero eso y que te amo, recuérdalo cariño..."

Lily tomó la carta la guardo en el cajón de su mesita de noche, miró al osito nuevamente.

– Linky, yo te amo mucho más, solo espero reunirme contigo recibir tu beso, para esa reunión espero que me des el tiempo que siempre me diste... —habló en voz baja y soltó solo unas pequeñas lágrimas mientras abrazaba feliz al osito, feliz por saber que si la iba a amar como ella lo amo, ama y amará...


	37. Paige x Lincoln (1-?)

El juego de quererte...

Una chica de cabellos naranjas, con un rostro angelical, muy extrovertida, que tenía la manía de mostrar su puño con el dedo pulgar arriba.

Toda la escuela la conocía por el juego Arcade de las flechitas con luces, mejor dicho en el juego Dance Dance Revolution.

Esa chica tenía el puntaje más alto, muchos decían que era la mejor en aquel juego, muchos la habían retado hasta la chica de ascendencia mexicana Ronnie Anne la había retado, pero la chica de cabellos naranjas literalmente la hizo polvo.

Cuando ella llegaba al Arcade todos esperaban que fuera al Dance Dance Revolution, les gustaba ver como la chica jugaba.

Luego de un tiempo nadie se atrevía a retarla, ella se sentía la reina del juego.

De veras que la mayoría tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo al retarla.

Entonces un día soleado, ese día había pocas personas en el Arcade, un chico desconocido entró al Arcade y la retó, ella lo miró se sorprendió que después de tiempo la retaran, entonces ella sin más, comenzó a dar los pasos, fueron minutos de intensa competencia.

Su marcador estaba igualado, no estaban cansados, entonces llegó el reto final.

Se dividían en tres rondas: la primera era música pero sin direccionales, tenían que reconocer la música y pisar, la segunda ronda era música rápida pero con direccionales falsas y la tercera y última eran 5 canciones mezcladas y acordarse de las direccionales.

Se miraron por unos segundos, ella le mostró su pulgar.

– Que gane el mejor —le dio una cálida sonrisa.

– Tenlo por seguro Paige —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Entonces comenzó, ni uno daba tregua, estaban sudando demasiado, el tercer reto fue el reto suicida, ahí casi se confunden fue solo unos nano segundos, siguieron hasta el final.

Hasta que terminó, Paige había pisado mal, se iba a caer, el chico la toma de la mano, y la toma de la cintura, ella se sonroja.

Se fijan en la pantalla y sale un mensaje.

– Felicitaciones ustedes han batido un nuevo récord —una voz de robot les dijo eso.

Ellos no lo podían creer, ese puntaje alto, lo habían hecho los dos, su puntaje de Paige era poco a lado de lo que hicieron ellos dos.

– Por favor pongan sus iniciales —dijo esa voz robótica.

Entonces ellos pusieron las iniciales y una tercera letra pero en medio: LaP

Se rieron un rato, entonces el chico le dijo:

_ ¿Quisieras ir por unas sodas? —su voz era algo tímida.

– Claro chico con gusto, aunque... ¿Ganamos no? —dijo Paige tocándose la nuca con su mano derecha.

Ella no había sentido la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ese chico la hizo esforzarse al máximo, la hizo sudar mucho.

– En verdad tú ganaste —fue firme en sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué? Los dos pusimos nuestros nombres en el marcador —lo dijo muy sorprendida.

– Solo te pude igualar, nunca te supere, además tú tienes un marcador con puntaje individual y sin más admito mi derrota —lo dijo de la manera más amable.

– Que caballero eres chico —se sintió halagada con sus palabras del chico de cabellos blancos.

Y fueron a beber una soda mientras le dijo que desde hace tiempo nadie la había hecho sentir tan viva.

Las pocas personas que presenciaron ese reto se quedaron estupefactos al saber que había un jugador tan habilidoso como la chica de cabellos color naranja.

A las pocas semanas en la escuela de la chica sus amigos comenzaron a preguntarle por aquél chico que casi le gana.

Ella no se acordaba en ese momento el nombre de ese chico que le dio gran reto.

Les dijo que por ahora no se acordaba de su nombre pero que cuando lo vea se lo iba a preguntar.

Sus amigos pensaban que lo había olvidado aproposito pero no le dijeron nada más.

Desde que se enteraron que el chico la reto y estuvo a punto de ganarle, nuevamente comenzaron a lloverle los retos.

Pero ella igualmente como siempre barría el piso con los chicos que iban a retarla.

Su mejor amiga Jordan le decía que ella tenía un amigo en su salón de clases que era tan bueno como ese chico que le hizo el reto.

Paige sintió curiosidad por conocer a ese chico del que hablaba su mejor amiga y le dijo que si está tarde estaba disponible ella estaría en el Arcade esperándolo para retarlo.

Esa tarde Paige estaba en el Arcade parada en la barra del Dance Dance Revolution.

Los chicos de ahí la saludaban, quién no quisiera ser amigo de la mejor jugadora de esa sección del Arcade.

En ese instante entra Jordan con su amigo.

Paige va hacia ellos pero se sorprende al ver quien era el amigo de su mejor amiga.

Era el chico que se enfrentó a ella hace semanas.

– Hola... no esperaba que fueras tú... —lo dijo con asombro.

– Hola Paige, seguro no te acuerdas mi nombre, esa vez solo lo dije apenas, me llamo Lincoln —le regaló una sonrisa como aquella vez.

– Espera, ya se conocían, no me dijiste eso Lincoln —dijo Jordan asombrada.

– Yo no sabía que Paige era tu mejor amiga aunque sospeché cuando dijiste que era la mejor en el Dance Dance Revolution, —habló de forma tranquila y miró a Paige— entonces... ¿Quieres bailar otra vez?

– Seguro Lincoln —contesto muy exultante.

Y jugaron de nuevo, esta vez su esfuerzo fue hasta sobrepasar sus límites.

Lo gracioso fue que otra vez su marcador estuvo igualado pero con más bajo puntaje.

Pues ambos al estar jugando se regalaron miradas tiernas, tanto así que se distraían.

Pero aún así se mantuvo entre los diez primeros.

Esa tarde no solo fue de baile fue de charlas, pues Paige conoció un poco de él.

Y con el tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos, cada vez que iba Lincoln al Arcade solía encontrarse con ella, solía darle su sonrisa y su pulgar arriba para darle ánimos en todo lo que hacía.

Paige nunca creyó encontrar a alguien que fuese su pareja de baile en el juego porque solo él podía darle reto y él único que le sacaba una tierna sonrisa y risita con cada salida.

Hasta que un día Lincoln no fue al Arcade cuando había quedado con ella.

Paige se asustó porque su amigo nunca faltaba a un baile.

Al salir del Arcade se dio cuenta que en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón había una carta que decía que la esperaba en ese parque del centro de la ciudad.

Y se dirigió a ese lugar caminando hasta que en una banca vio una silueta conocida y se dirigió allí.

– Hola Link —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

– Hola... Paige... —dijo con un notable nerviosismo.

– ¿Te sucede algo Lincoln? —dojo con algo de preocupación.

– Bueno... Paige... ¿No quieres caminar un rato por acá? —dijo con algo de timidez.

– Seguro Link, además desearía solo recorrer este parque, mis pies me están un poco cansados por el juego de hoy —dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora.

– Te prometo que no será mucho tiempo, solo una simple caminata —dijo tocándose la nuca con su mano.

Y se la pasaron conversando ambos mientras caminaban.

Ella le contaba las cosas que hizo hoy en el Arcade, le dijo que se sintió muy sola, ya que no tenía a su pareja de baile.

Como lo dijo fue algo halagador, hasta tierno podría decirse, Lincoln no sabía que decir pues se sentía muy nervioso.

En un punto de ese parque, Lincoln se detuvo, ella se preguntó por la acción tomada por él. En ese momento Lincoln se pone frente a ella y la mira a los ojos.

– Paige... todo este tiempo... al conocerte... ha sido maravilloso estar a tu lado y competir contigo y al hacerlo... pude conocer mejor a la chica maravillosa que siempre regala una sonrisa linda y es optimista en todo... esa forma de afrontar las cosas hacen que... —estaba siendo sincero con la chica de cabellos naranjas pero hizo un alto por los nervios.

– Lincoln... antes de que digas lo siguiente quiero saber si de verdad no es broma lo que dices... —dijo sorprendida y con una sonrisa que se empezaba a dibujar.

– Paige... no es mentira, todo lo que digo ahora es verdad, estás en mi mente desde esa vez que estaba jugando con mi amigo Clyde y me regalaste un sonrisa y tú pulgar arriba, desde ahí siempre pienso en ti... lo siguiente que te voy a decir es lo que viene dentro de mi corazón Paige... Tú me gustas Paige... —iba a decir más y más cosas pero fue interrumpido.

Paige se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Lincoln se sorprendió por eso, iba a decir algo pero Paige lo tomó de su mano y se fue corriendo hacia el Arcade.

No dejaban de sonreír ambos que con solo una acción se dijeron demasiadas cosas.

Pues en aquel lugar ambos se conocieron, se hicieron pareja de baile en el juego y en sus vidas...


	38. Lucy x Lincoln (1-?)

Se lo diré...

23 de setiembre de 1998

Querido diario:

En mi cuarto pienso y suspiro, en mi mente elaboro los más hermosos poemas.

Bueno hermoso es relativo a mí, hermoso en mi léxico no es lo mismo que en una persona normal.

Mientras a una chica normal le parecen divertidas las fiestas, a mí me parecen hermosos los rituales de ocultismo.

Son tantas cosas me diferencian de las demás personas pero no todas.

Una de ellas es el enamorarse, pues el amor no difiere en mí y en otra chica de mi edad.

Pero se podría decir que hacia donde apunta la brújula del amor si es muy distinta.

El norte y el sur están fallando, en sentido alegórico.

Pues si el puntero debe apuntar al norte, en el mío tiene sentido sur.

Suspiro... solo eso puedo hacer por ahora, suspirar y mirar al vacío.

No entiendo como los chicos pueden dejar su mente en blanco.

Eso es un misterio, pues desconectarse de la realidad se oye magnífico, por un momento sentir que no hay problemas.

Por unos momentos pensar que todo lo de la vida no está y tú no estás.

Al no estar, no tendríamos que afrontar diferentes problemas del día a día, suspiro...

Aunque no todos los problemas se afrontan ahí mismo algunos pueden esperar por años... o eso es lo que creo yo...

Del tema de las similitudes en el amor a pasar al de los problemas en sí valga la redundancia es un problema.

El de no hacerle frente a lo que la mayoría de personas, y con justa razón dirían que es un gran problema.

Cuando les dije que el enamorarse no difería era cierto pero de quién te enamoras... eso sí es mi problema, por lo menos eso dice la mayoría de este tipo de amor.

¿Alguna vez ustedes no han estado enamorados de alguien que no deberían estarlo?

Pues se supone que eso no debe pasar pero... siendo sincera se va a dar tarde o temprano.

En mi vida he tenido a toda clase de personas dándome consejos y apoyándome en lo que me gusta.Entre ellas alguien se diferencia con brillo propio.

Lincoln Marie Loud es un chico normal para muchas personas pero para su familia es alguien fuera de lo común, que raya fuera de lo cotidiano.

Nosotras, sus hermanas, lo adoramos por su forma de ser.

Es como el hombre que cada una desearíamos para nuestras vidas.

Tiene las cualidades de un caballero, algo que toda chica desea en su chico, parecería que las chicas los queremos más rebeldes pero no.

Las buenas acciones siempre resaltan lo mejor de alguien. Además que Lincoln siempre nos saca una sonrisa.

Pero centrándome en mí, diría que Lincoln es la razón para que me levanté cada mañana con una alegría inmensa.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si cada vez que me levanto, él me regala una sonrisa y la palabras que cada podrían mejorar una triste mañana.

A pesar de que las personas que conozco siempre dicen que debería sonreír, lo hago pero no por ellos sino por mi hermano.

Suspiro... si Lincoln no hiciera eso... creo que toda lo que resta de mi existencia sería solo como ver en blanco y negro.

Lincoln es la razón para darle color o como él diría: "Darle vida".

Estos últimos años con Lincoln he formado unos lazos que yo siento que cada día se hacen fuertes.

Pues se notan bastante desde que Lincoln decidió acompañarme a mis sesiones de esoterismo o a se unió al Club de lectura.

Al unirse al Club de lectura su visión que tenía de lo mío cambió bastante, me entendía cada día más y más.

Ambos aprendíamos de nosotros mismos también. Esos últimos años Lincoln había llegado a un punto donde era buen consejero con casi todas nosotras. El ser extrovertido y la pizca introvertida que aprendió de mí le dieron el toque preciso de madures que enamora.

Pero nadie es perfecto, él también sintió el rechazo de muchas chicas las cuales no veían lo bueno en él... solo querían jugar un rato con él y nada más.

Suspiro... Me dediqué a ser su soporte emocional, ahora yo le mostraba lo bello de la vida.

Después de que se recuperó de ello, me decía que le parecía gracioso y tierno que ahora yo sea la que le demuestre que nada está perdido.

Dicho eso me dio un beso en mi frente y se fue con sus amigos, con los cuales quedó en tener una salida de chicos.

Nadie sabe que desde hace tiempo siento mucho más que el amor fraternal por mi hermano pero tenía que decírseloa alguien aunque no lo hiciera directamente.

Se lo dije a mi amiga Haiku, escucho el relato de una prima lejana que se había enamorado de su hermano.

Le dije que opinaba sobre ese amor prohibido, me dijo que a veces no todo amor prohibido trae buenas consecuencias, si bien a ella le encantan esa clase de amores no obstante solo en la literatura.

Me dijo que ella debería pensarlo bien porque no es normal aquello.

Más cosas me dijo, las cuales me daban a entender que estar con él solo quedaría en mi imaginación y que no debería hacer ellos si no quiero hacer daño a mi familia y en especial a él.

Los días pasaban en la secundaria y no dejaba de pensar en esa conversación con Haiku. De veras que aquellas palabras me quitaban el valor de confesarme a él.

Desde hace tiempo también quiero hacer eso, desde hace tiempo siento una impotencia al verlo buscar a alguien a quien amar.

Un día decidimos ir a un concierto que se iba a realizar acá en Royal Woods. Ese día en el concierto, sentí a Lincoln algo distinto.

Cada vez que lo abrazaba o recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro, se sonrojaba o se ponía nervioso.

Al terminar el concierto, ambos fuimos a las afueras de Royal Woods y subimos a una colina, en ella se podía apreciar la ciudad y lo iluminada que era a pesar de la oscuridad nocturna.

Nos sentamos en el capote de Vanzilla y miramos las estrellas las cuales junto a las luces de artificiales daban vida a la actividad nocturna en la ciudad.

De un momento a otro Lincoln me miró al rostro y me dijo gracias, yo le dije el porqué, solo me respondió por estar enseñarle muchas cosas de las cuales el desconocía y dejarle en claro varias cosas también.

Le pregunte como cuáles, dejo de mirarme y solo fijo sus ojos en la ciudad, respondió que son tantas que perderíamos la hermosa vista.

Le dije que aunque sea me diga la más importante, su rostro mostró algo de pena.

Me dijo que ya era tarde, le hice caso y regresamos a nuestra casa.

Eso no me dejaba con mucha curiosidad pero no me impedirá que le diga lo que siento.

Han pasado días después de eso y me he decidido a declarar mi amor en una carta pero que se la entregaré yo misma hoy.

Lo único que me deja con intriga es que Lincoln me dijo que él me tiene que decir algo muy importante, algo que podría cambiar mi visión que tengo de él.

Sea lo que sea, no creo que me impida en demostrarle todo mi amor con esa carta y algunas palabras de mi boca si son necesarias.

Lo he visto salir al parque donde vamos a declarar lo que sentimos, lo vi salir con una sonrisa.

Me pregunto qué sera, solo sé que ahora esa sonrisa de él me motiva mucho más... como siempre lo ha hecho, todo esta claro, se lo diré... Suspiro...


	39. Paula x Lincoln (1-?)

**_Esfuérzate cariño_****_..._**

_Una chica con una pierna fracturada y enyesada estaba levantándose de su cama para empezar otro día rutinario._

_Tomó la muleta que tenía al lado derecho de su cama porque al lado izquierdo estaba la mesita de noche._

_Y se fue al baño de su habitación para darse la ducha matutina y empezar el día con el pie derecho pero en su caso pie izquierdo porque su pie derecho estaba enyesado._

_Darse un baño sería dificultoso en su condición, sin embargo lo llegaba a hacer sin problemas últimamente._

_Ya estaba con ese yeso durante casi un año._

_Salió de su cuarto ya cambiada con su ropa de deporte para las prácticas de baloncesto._

_Desayuno cereal con leche pero de forma rápida ya que no debía llegar tarde al entrenamiento con su amiga y entrenadora Lynn._

_Su madre le dijo para llevarla pero ella se negó dijo que podía tomar el autobús e ir sola, no era inútil._

_Últimamente siente que el mundo la trata como alguien inservible, que necesita mucha ayuda._

_Tan solo quería volver a vivir de manera normal como hace meses, pero no iba a ser lo mismo._

_La última vez que fue al médico este le dijo que debía seguir haciendo poco esfuerzo y dejar que su hueso volviera lentamente al estado normal._

_Pero ella había escuchado la conversación entre el médico y sus padres, el cual les dijo que esa fractura era fuera de lo común y que podría durar unos meses más con el yeso, recomendó a sus padres que deje de lado los deportes que quizás eso pueda empeorar su condición._

_Ella siempre ha sido amante del deporte, no era la mejor en la mayoría de disciplinas pero lo que le importaba es realizarlo y esforzarse._

_Ahora último debido a su condición fue retirada de varios equipos a los cuales ella pertenecía desde los diez años, era obvio que la retiraran por su accidente. Se sentía muy devastada._

_Hasta que un día un jovencito de cabellos como las nubes le da un folleto donde decía que se necesitaban mujeres para un equipo de baloncesto. Lo tomó como burla eso. Anteriormente ya varios chicos le habían jugado diversas bromas debido a su condición._

_Le dijo que estaba cansada por las bromas que le jugaban todos los días, el chico solo le dijo que le entregó eso porque quizás podría estar interesada, ella le respondió que si era ciego y no se percataba de su estado, él solo le dijo que eso no le podía impedir participar, le dijo que su problema es como una carrera con obstáculos y que solo debe saber pasarlos._

_Se retiro dándole una última disculpa por lo que le causó, no era su intención. Ella después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que el chico solo lo hizo de buena manera._

_Ese día llegó a su casa a dormir, se sentía mal por haberlo tratado mal pero ya no podía hacer nada. Tan solo se quedó mirando el folleto. _

_Se presentó sin ganas solo para probar suerte. Lo curioso fue que una chica de cabello castaño la aceptó en su grupo._

_Pasaron muchas cosas en ese campeonato de baloncesto pero llegó a ser aceptada en el equipo por haber realizado un buen juego, le dijeron que la capitana del equipo sería la encargada del entrenamiento de todo el equipo. Todo gracias a quien le entregó ese folleto se decía así misma._

_Fueron meses de mucho esfuerzo en su equipo y terapias en el hospital. El médico no le daba todavía un buen diagnóstico pero en realidad sí había resultado pero sería duro para ella._

_No era necesario decirlo ella sabía que su fractura estaba empeorando inmediatamente después del accidente._

_Ella se decía que ELLA sola podía superar eso y es por eso que ya no dejaba que la ayudaran a pesar de que a veces ni las personas sin ese problema como ella podían realizar._

_Iba bien en los deportes pero se volvía a veces alguien intratable solía enojarse si querían darle ayuda._

_Paula al regresar a casa últimamente ya no iba en autobús o en taxi, solía caminar a pesar de tener dolor en la pierna._

_En una de esas caminatas se atascó su pie en un hoyo al querer cortar camino cruzando un parque, no podía sacar su pie de allí._

_Estaba ofuscándose mucho hasta el punto de llorar por no poder salir de ese problema. Ahora sí se sentía una inútil._

_Pasaron minutos y no podía salir, no quería pedir ayuda, en verdad no quería hacerlo, también porque no había nadie en ese parque._

_Ya estaba cansada, su rostro estaba muy húmedo debido a tanto llanto, su impotencia se había ido ahora ya solo había resignación. _

_En ese momento que está deshecha unas manos la ayudaron a levantarse, una voz le dijo que se relaje y mueva hacia adelante su pie izquierdo._

_Ella se alegro al recibir la ayuda, después de tiempo se alegra al recibir apoyo de alguien._

_Realiza aquel pedido y logra sacar su pie de ese hoyo._

_En ese instante necesita agradecerle al chico que la ayudó y cuando le va hablar directamente mirándolo a su rostro._

_Se da cuenta que es el chico que le entregó el folleto ese día._

_El chico le dijo que lamentaba haber tardado en ayudarla pues no quería ofenderla como la anterior vez._

_Ella se acerca más a él y le da un gran abrazo. Le da las gracias por ayudarla en ese momento, por recordarle que recibir ayuda no la hace inútil._

_Él chico también la abraza y le dice que no se preocupe._

_La acompañó a su casa, fueron caminando de manera lenta. En esos minutos de caminata conversaron de todo, se enteró que él se llamaba Lincoln y que era hermano de su entrenadora y amiga._

_Hubo momentos donde Lincoln debía poner su brazo en sus hombros para que caminara mejor, ella solo se sonrojaba levemente por esa acción. Después de tiempo que la ayuda le sienta tan bien. _

_Al llegar a su casa, Paula le pidió disculpas por la forma en que se conocieron, Lincoln le dijo que no se preocupara porque supo como ella cargaba con ese problema todos los días._

_Antes de irse le dijo que no deje de perseverar y que se siga esforzando, ella solo le dijo gracias pero tartamudeando._

_Al entrar a su casa, su madre le preguntó porque llegó tarde, ella solo le dijo que se quedo charlando con su entrenadora, su madre no le preguntó nada más porque la notó demasiado extraña._

_Paula entró a su habitación sonriendo y sin dejar de pensar en Lincoln junto a sus palabras de aliento._

_Los días pasaban y Paula era poyada por sus amigas junto con Lincoln. Paula después de cada entrenamiento se iba caminando a casa junto con Lynn, Lincoln y sus demás amigas._

_Ella y Lincoln acaparaban las conversaciones, Lynn solo veía con asombro a su hermano y amiga hablar sin parar, caminar con cuidado y con las mejillas del color de la manzana con cada palabra motivadora o tierna salida de los labios de los dos. _

_Lynn se quedaba atrás de ellos en las últimas caminatas, ella decía para sus adentros que de ahora en adelante dejaría que los dos caminen solos ya que sabía que ella estaba demás en esas caminatas de regreso como también lo pensaron Margo, Polly y sus demás amigas que dijeron que deberían dejarlos solos para que den el paso sin miedo, solo apoyándose y esforzándose por ser lo mejor para el otro..._


	40. Linka x Leon (1-?)

**_Tengo el valor hermanita_****_..._**

**_No recuerdo cómo pasó, solo sé que siempre ha estado a mi lado. Desde que era un bebé siempre mi hermana estaba lista para atenderme en todo. _**

**_Era con la que pasaba más tiempo de todos mis hermanos. Crecí siempre con sus atenciones hasta el día que se fue a la universidad._**

**_Cuando se fue me dejó un gran vacío, pues ella era la chica por la cual uno sacrificaría todo para que nunca se fuera de tu lado._**

**_Se fue a la universidad cuando yo tenía diez años pero no sin antes darme mi primer beso... _**

**_Recuerdo que una noche, mejor dicho después de la media noche, yo me quedé viendo la televisión porque al siguiente día era sábado así que era fin de semana._**

**_Alguien golpeo la puerta, me asusté, miré por la ventana. Linka estaba algo ebria pues en unas semanas ella se iba a la universidad y se había ido a festejar con sus amigas y amigos._**

**_Le abrí la puerta rápidamente y la hice pasar dándole ayuda pues se notaba que estaba muy, no, demasiado ebria._**

**_Durante un buen rato me hablaba pero sin articular bien sus palabras, no le entendía sinceramente hasta que comenzó a hablar de manera pausada y con esa sonrisa típica de la gente ebria._**

**_Me dijo que era el mejor hermano que ha tenido pues nadie le había abierto la puerta al estar algo mareada. En sí ella nunca ha llegado así solo esta vez por lo que es sus últimos días en Royal Woods._**

**_Comenzó a platicarme sobre sus amigas, sus amigos, sus novios. Eso último la hizo exasperarse un poco._**

**_La conversación fue en torno a sus exnovios, dijo que Ron era alguien encantador pero que al ella ofrecerle la posibilidad de llevar por algún tiempo la relación a distancia no quiso asumir ese riesgo y terminó con ella._**

**_Christopher era tierno, atento, ya habían dado por olvidado aquel suceso del busto del vampiro y su foto, pero él dudó en querer continuar la relación además que consiguió una beca para el extranjero._**

**_Jordan era mejor que los dos anteriores, se podría decir que la comprendía tanto como nosotros su familia pero que un amor del pasado hizo que le terminara a Linka._**

**_Mi hermana estaba enojada pues consideraba a sus novios cobardes, sin valor por no arriesgar a mantener una relación por mucho tiempo._**

**_Estaba tan ebria que empezó a llorar por todo ello, solo la abracé y le dije que debía encontrar a alguien que arriesgue todo por su relación._**

**_Ella solo lloraba y me miraba directamente a los ojos, me dijo que no me enamore solo porque alguna chica me de un tierno beso porque por caer en los encantos de esa unión de labios es que estuvo con ellos tres._**

**_Y sin que yo lo previera me dio un beso en mis labios que se prologó cerca de tres segundos, me dijo que jamás debía aceptar un beso así, debía ser un beso planificado sino iba a estar a sus pies de esa chica, que si me hace una chica eso debería alejarme de esos labios. Agregó un par de cosas más y se fue a su cuarto tambaleándose._**

**_Ni bien escuche el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, salí de aquel trance de aquel beso dado por ella a alguien con algo de inocencia como yo._**

**_Mi hermana desde hace algunos años me gustaba en secreto, hace algún tiempo también deje de tener eso hacia mi hermana, sin embargo este beso ya me puso a sus pies como dijo._**

**_Pasaron las semanas y se fue, ella no recordaba como llegó, solo le dije que ni bien entró se fue directo a su habitación._**

**_La íbamos a extrañar todos los que aún estábamos en casa. Yo no estaba muy triste pues que me de ese beso hacía que mi más profundo deseo se haga realidad, ella es una chica hermosa, atenta, cariñosa y más cosas. Mi concepto de ella jamás cambiaría._**

**_Como si una hoja de otoño diera un paseo gracias al viento por todo el bosque o parque, así sentí los siguientes seis años desde que mi hermana se fue._**

**_Ella había terminado la universidad al cumplirse los cinco años de su partida pero en ese ámbito se encontró con un amigo de la escuela. _**

**_Stanley se había encontrado con ella desde el primer día, se hicieron novios al terminar el primer año. Su relación avanzó de lo más normal hasta que se graduaron, previamente habían encontrado empleo de acuerdo a sus profesiones, tenían varios motivos para llevar su relación a otro nivel._**

**_Nos dijo que tomaría ese año para darse un paseo por Europa y a los meses nos manda la noticia de que se va a casar viniendo a Royal Woods._**

**_Esa noticia sinceramente no me impactó ni me entristeció simplemente lo tomé de la mejor manera, seamos sinceros es mi hermana mayor, lo que siento es malo y aunque no fuera mi hermana ella no creo que se fije en mí por ser menor que ella._**

**_Cuando vino fue algo emotivo, hace años no verla era triste pero ya estaba nuevamente con nosotros. Esos días la pase conversando con ella y saliendo ya que nos extrañábamos demasiado, ella recordaba cuando yo andaba sin pañales, yo recordaba morderle su dedo una vez que quiso que le diera un beso porque le dolía y muchas más cosas._**

**_Todos tuvimos una conversación seria con Stanley, como hermanos le advertimos que debe hacer feliz a Linka y más cosas típicas. No me imagino esto si fuéramos mujeres._**

**_Esos meses me hice algo cercano a Stanley, era el que no le daba advertencias cada momento que lo veía. Conversábamos de todo, me daba consejos sobre chicas y más cosas. Era divertido pasar el rato con él, pero debo decir que verlo abrazar a Linka o besarla me da algo de celos._**

**_Llegó el día de la boda, fue mágica para Linka, se lo merece y mucho más. La recepción fue maravillosa. _**

**_Se mudaron a Hazeltucky porque sus trabajos los enviaron allí._**

**_Pasaron dos años y yo ya había ganado una beca para la universidad de Hazeltucky, me felicitaron todos y en especial Linka. Me ofreció mudarme a su casa para poder estar cerca de la universidad._**

**_Yo al principió me negué pero... ¿Cómo negarme a tan bella mujer? ¿Cómo negarme a vivir con la chica que amo en secreto y me dio el primer beso?_**

**_Acepté y apenas me inscribí me mudé con ella y Stanley, mamá estaba llorando con mi partida junto a papá, era el último hijo que dejó la casa._**

**_Al llegar allí me sentí intruso pero Linka me hacía olvidar eso con una sonrisa. El primer año de universidad fue algo pesado pero valía la pena estar allí porque vivo con mi hermana aunque Stanley es el que menos está en casa pues lo ascendieron rápidamente en su trabajo y ahora pasa más horas en su oficina._**

**_Eso muy en el fondo fastidiaba a Linka, me daba cuenta de ello por cada vez que ella a altas horas de la noche recibía la llamada de él diciéndole que se le hizo tarde y no podía ir a cenar, eso le molestaba._**

**_Me daba cuenta que la vida de Linka en Hazeltucky era la típica vida de mujer con esposo adicto al trabajo._**

**_En mi segundo año de universidad, ya con veinte años me daba cuenta de más cosas debido a mi experiencia previa con algunas novias que tuve y las anécdotas de amigos._**

**_Lo de Linka podría terminar de dos formas posiblemente como el divorcio o el engaño del uno hacia el otro._**

**_De veras que Stanley ya no solía pasar tanto tiempo en casa, Linka a pesar de tener un empleo similar no era tan exigente para con el trabajo._**

**_A veces escuchaba una que otra discusión nocturna entre ellos y también una que otra reconciliación de forma particular._**

**_Todo eso llegó a un límite cuando Linka un día de llegar de la universidad a altas horas de la noche, noté a Linka llorando juntó al teléfono._**

**_Me dijo que la confianza con Stanley se estaba perdiendo lentamente, Stanley le dijo por teléfono solo porque ella lo llamó de que iba por el trabajo a cerrar un trato en otro Estado._**

**_Me senté a su lado y la consolé diciéndole que quizás solo sea el estrés y el mucho apego que tiene con su trabajo._**

**_Le hablé muchas cosas para que no se sienta triste por lo de Stanley, ella se alegró mucho de tenerme junto a ella. Jamás pensó que su hermanito menor le daría unas palabras muy reconfortantes._**

**_Y así pasaron los días y cada vez que llegaba de la universidad le trataba de hablar sobre otras cosas para que no se reprimiera por lo de su relación._**

**_Hablé con Stanley para saber que era lo que sucedía, me dijo que nada, solo que él trata de dar lo mejor para su vida y la de Linka, también de que a veces hay que hacer algunos sacrificios. _**

**_Yo le respondí que no todo sacrificio suele ser bueno, solo suspiró y me dijo que al ser joven no entendería lo que en realidad sucede._**

**_No me molesté con él pues fue muy educado al responderme pero me puse triste por Linka, por tener que tomar una decisión, ya me temía lo peor._**

**_Las siguientes semanas las discusiones aumentaban pero no llevaban a nada bueno. Tan solo les traía enojo en ellos._**

**_Nuevamente él se fue a otro Estado por motivos de trabajo, Linka ahora sufría en silencio. Se notaba de lejos que él no hacía nada por arreglar su relación, la cual se apagaba lentamente hasta quizás no dejar algún rastro._**

**_Estaba en cama pero unos llantos me levantaron de mi cama, salí de mi alcoba y me dirigía al lugar de donde provenía._**

**_Linka estaba bebiendo y fumando con su maquillaje corriendo por todo su bello rostro._**

**_Su embriaguez no era tanta pero comenzó a quejarse de sus relaciones hasta ahora, me contó lo mismo de hace diez años._**

**_Esta vez si podía darle mejores palabras, está vez ya no era alguien inexperto, tenía los consejos necesarios para poder calmar ese corazón muy dolido._**

**_Mis palabras fueron como una ducha caliente en un ambiente frío, en otras palabras la reconfortaron después de todo._**

**_La miré a los ojos y le hable con el corazón para que dejara de sufrir por esa relación, estábamos frente a frente, su mirada era hipnótica._**

**_Sin pensarlo y planearlo me acerqué demasiado a ella y... le robe un beso._**

**_Ese beso fue duradero pues al unir labios ella cruzó por unos instantes sus manos en mi cuello._**

**_Tal acción le quitó toda su embriaguez al notar que hice y la forma en que respondió._**

**_Se levantó del suelo, se fue caminando a su habitación y cerró la puerta de forma lenta sin dejar de pensar en lo que pasó._**

**_En la mañana siguiente, me di cuenta que ella se fue temprano al trabajo. Me dirigí con pena a la universidad pues sentí que arruiné la amistad que forjé ese tiempo con ella._**

**_Al llegar ella estaba en la cocina mirando su taza de té, se notaba que estaba ahondando en sus pensamientos._**

**_Solo le dije hola y me fui directo a mi habitación, no salí para nada hasta que fuera la media noche._**

**_Los siguientes días se repetía esa rutina con ella, tan solo un hola y hasta luego era lo que nos daba a entender que vivíamos ahí juntos._**

**_Eso se acabó cuando en la noche sentí que algo a mi lado, me moví y me di cuenta que era Linka. No podía estar tranquila después de eso._**

**_Me dijo sin voltear a verme que lo que hice estuvo mal, le respondí que solo expresé algo que sentía desde hace mucho, me dijo que no debía aprovechar el mal momento de su relación, le repliqué que no soy alguien así además le conté que traté de ayudar._**

**_No sirve de nada la ayuda pues su relación está en picada me respondió, le dije que yo me di cuenta de ello hace algún tiempo pero que si los dos no ponen de su parte se va a hacer realidad._**

**_En ese momento me dijo que podía hacer ella pues era la única que quería arreglarla, le dije que debían ser los dos sino sería en vano y sería un engaño._**

**_Volteó a verme y solo lloró tratando de no hacer nada de ruido a pesar que solo los dos estamos en casa._**

**_Tuve que abrazarla, tenía que hacerlo, verla sufrir es algo que nunca me ha gustado._**

**_Tan solo recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, le di un beso en su nuca diciéndole que se tranquilizara._**

**_Me dijo que ese beso la calmó mucho, le dije que podría darle otro, de veras que a veces no pienso cuando hablo._**

**_Ella levantó su cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos, hice lo mismo._**

**_Me preguntó si yo era de arriesgar todo por lo que quiere, me dijo si tenía valor para arriesgarse, le dije que sí._**

**_Eso la reconfortó por dentro y ella tuvo la iniciativa de besarme, correspondí ello._**

**_La noche se mantenía en curso, nuestros corazones también y por qué no contar a nuestros cuerpos._**

**_Se necesito una leve caricia para que ella se rindiera y acepte mi amor, palabras sobraban en estos momentos._**

**_Besos en regiones inhóspitas, movimientos que hacían traer toda la experiencia en placer por parte de ella._**

**_Eran varios momentos donde me deje llevar por su experiencia, momentos donde ella se rendía a mí, sucesos donde ambos nos hicimos dueños del uno y del otro._**

**_La experiencia se notaba al final del acto, pues ella se alegró porque le pude seguir el ritmo, además que cumplí con sus expectativas de ese momento._**

**_La mañana fue hermosa, despertar con ella en mis brazos no es algo que suceda todos los días como recibir otro beso y nombre de cariño._**

**_Stanley llegó dispuesto a tratar de arreglar aquello pero... le dimos la oportunidad._**

**_Los meses pasaban pero sus ganas de arreglar la relación desaparecieron como llegaron._**

**_Eran las once de la noche de un día, ambos en la cama, desnudos, besándonos sin remordimiento. _**

**_Me dijo si aún tenía el valor de seguir con ello, le respondí con una pregunta la cual fue sobre si ella tenía el valor que tuve como para darle un beso como para dejarlo e irme con ella a donde nadie nos dijera nada._**

**_Se puso a pensar unos segundos, hecho una leve carcajada, me dio un beso._**

**_Eso más las palabras de que yo le daba mucho valor para todo, fue suficiente para mí y pensar en cómo será nuestra vida juntos._**

**_Nuevamente me besó y me dijo que ya no pensara tanto y que disfrutara estos momentos, que él llegaba dentro de dos horas, le sonreí y me seguí besando con ella..._**


	41. Luan x Lincoln (3-?)

**_Hasta que ella nos separe_****_..._**

_Una chica lloraba en un balcón, ahora ya no podía mirar a los ojos a su familia se decía para sí misma._

_Se sentía destrozada, la chica que decía ser su mejor amiga llegó a su boda pero para evitarla._

_Su amiga estaba muy enamorada de su prometido Benny, ambos habían tenido varias aventuras._

_Ella realmente se había enamorado del novio de su amiga la payasa. No había un día donde no dejará de pensar en él._

_Ni que decir de Benny. Había visto en Maggie a una chica hermosa, decidida y la que es el amor de su vida pero... ¿En dónde queda Luan?_

_Ella era su novia en la secundaria por un año y en los años finales de universidad se hicieron nuevamente novios._

_Luan era compatible con su novio, ella siempre les decía a sus hermanas que debía encontrar un novio que tenga muchas cosas en común, sin embargo la vida le dijo que eso no es necesario para un final feliz._

_— Vamos Luan, regresemos a casa —le dijo Lucy con mucha tristeza._

_— ¡No! Déjame aquí, no quiero ver a la cara a nuestras hermanas... amigos... padres... menos mal Linky no vio como ese idiota de Benny se fue en la motocicleta de Maggie —estaba llorando mientras agarraba su copa y la botella de vodka._

_Eran las nueve de la noche, Luan había bebido desde las tres de la tarde pero ahora quería probar el vodka._

_Estaban en un bar que parecía una casa europea, con dos pisos y un balcón que daba a la calle principal._

_La gente vio cuando Luan entró llorando aún en su vestido de novia y se dirigió al segundo piso a beber._

_— Suspiro... Luan deja el maldito alcohol —ya estaba cansándose de tratar con su hermana._

_— Pero si el ALCOHOL cura las heridas, como la que tengo en mi corazón jajajaja, ¿Entiendes? —hasta con mucho dolor en su corazón no dejaba las bromas—, dame un minuto hermana._

_Se levantó del suelo, dejó la botella de vodka y siguió a su hermana a la salida._

_Caminaba con derrota, las personas la veían y decían lo apenadas que se sentían por ella._

_Lucy paró un taxi para ir a la casa de sus padres. Luan solo entró y se puso a llorar todo el camino._

_Al llegar a la avenida Franklin, baja rápidamente y entra sin saludar a nadie, se va a su cuarto a seguir llorando._

_Lucy y las demás sólo se miran a sus rostros por lo sucedido hoy día._

_Sus padres están dolidos por lo que le sucedió hoy a su hija._

_— Realmente tendrá que pasar un buen tiempo para que se recupere —dijo Luna mirando a la escalera._

_— Pero era mejor a que lleguen a casarse, al menos nos enteramos que él le fue infiel —dijo Leni suspirando al final._

_— Si tan solo Linky estuviera con nosotras... creo que animaría a Luan —dijo Lily con tristeza._

_— Tú sabes porque Lincoln no vino por "ese problema" que tuvo con Luan hace años, pero fuera de ello, él la ayudaría a superar esto —dijo Lori pensando en su hermano._

_Todas se reunieron en el cuarto de las mayores a discutir sobre lo de Luan._

_En la mañana, Luna entró a la habitación y se dio cuenta que Luan se había dormido no hace más de una hora por las lágrimas en sus ojos._

_En la tarde recibió un mensaje Lana de Lincoln donde decía que estaba llegando a Royal Woods en la mañana para ver a Luan._

_Luan ese día no había salido de su habitación, tan solo comió algo que le subió Luna y a medias._

_En la tarde Lori le conversó sobre lo acontecido, Luan le dijo que ella quizás falló como novia, Lori le replicaba que no es culpa de ella dado que al estar templada de Benny no supo ver que él no la quería como ella._

_Las siguientes horas que le quedaban al día se la pasó llorando mientras se contaba chistes para sí misma._

_Luna y las demás hablaron de nuevo pero formas de que Luan dejara la tristeza. Lily propuso ir a algún lugar de viaje con ella, Lynn le dijo que eso le recordaría la luna de miel planeada con Benny. Sus padres intervinieron en la conversación, les dijeron que eso se le pasará pero tardará. Sin nada más que decir se fueron a dormir, no sin antes verificar como sigue Luan._

_En la mañana sin que nadie se de cuenta, Lincoln entró con su llave a la casa. En ese momento todos desayunaban, se sorprendieron._

_Luego de conversar sobre lo que pasó, les dijo que le hablaría a solas con Luan. Se dirigió a la alcoba de Luan. Entró lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo._

_— Luan... Luan... —le dijo en voz baja y moviéndola._

_— Luna no... ¡¿Lincoln?! ¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo con una mueca de disgusto._

_— Ya olvida eso hermana, por favor, vine para verte y... apoyarte, me enteré de lo.. eso —no quería que Luan se sintiera peor._

_— Pues.. ¿Qué puedo decir? Eso me pasa por... olvídalo, agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para venir pero ya puedes dejarme sola —le dijo eso y se volteó a mirar a la pared._

_— Bueno Luan, quizás hablemos más tarde o mañana, solo me quedaré unos días, después viajaré, nos vemos —le dijo eso sonriendo levemente._

_Salió del cuarto un poco triste pero no se iba a dar por vencido, a sus veintiséis años todavía siente que debe dar de todo por sus hermanas._

_— Idiota, sé que vino a sacarme en cara lo de hace años —dijo Luan con enojo para sí misma._

_Lincoln les contó que todavía seguía triste y enojada con él, sus padres le dijeron que estaban planeando hacer varias cosas para que se sienta bien._

_Llegada la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln se dirigió donde Luan para llevarle su almuerzo._

_— ¿Se puede? —le dijo desde afuera del cuarto._

_— ¿Qué quieres Lincoln? —dijo con voz de derrota._

_— Solo quiero darte tu almuerzo —le dijo sonriendo mientras entraba._

_— Lincoln, se sincero, ¿Quieres decirme en la cara lo de hace años? —le dijo con angustia._

_— No, ya olvidemos eso por favor... solo... almuerza —le dijo con tristeza._

_Salió del cuarto pensando en que podría hacer para ayudarla._

_En la noche Luan salió del cuarto para sentarse en el patio trasero, Luna y las demás no le dijeron nada._

_— Es bien difícil en estos tiempos ver un cielo iluminado con estrellas —le dijo el peliblanco a su hermana bromista._

_— Lo sé, por eso se ve estrellado el cielo jajajaja, ¿Entiendes? —dijo con seriedad._

_— Yo siempre te he entendido y te entenderé... no es necesaria esa seriedad hermanita —lo dijo muy triste, realmente no pensaba que su hermana estuviera sufriendo mucho._

_— Lo siento, pues para la próxima tomate ese chiste como quieras —dijo con molestia._

_— También quiero decirte que tengo una invitación doble para ver un show en las Vegas, pero no es cualquier show es de uno de comedia, se van a presentar de varios países en un Stand UP Comedy, comienza en un mes y algunos días, no obstante yo voy a viajar desde ahora porque necesito ver algunas cosas de mi trabajo en algunos Estados, ¿Quisieras ir? —le habló de la manera más amable._

_— No gracias hermanito, necesito sufrir un tiempo con esto —le respondió de manera rápida y sin amabilidad._

_— Entiendo... siento haberte molestado hermana —solo dijo eso y entró a la casa._

_Lincoln solo se fue a su cuarto a descansar y ordenar algunos papeles que decía que eran de su trabajo._

_— Su pelea fue hace muchos años, sé que Lincoln hizo mal, pero él ya entendió, solo estuvo confundido, no puedes seguir tratándolo así —le dijo la modista a Luan._

_— Solo déjame sola... —se levantó para irse a su cuarto pero la detuvo su hermana._

_— Luan, se nota a leguas que sufres, pero por favor trata de olvidar eso y no desquites tu dolor con Linky, él vino como cualquier hermano lo haría al saber que un familiar está sufriendo —la soltó y se fue al interior antes que ella._

_Luan solo se quedó mirando en dirección donde se iba Leni con algo de enojo y tristeza por recordar su boda fallida._

_Era una mañana soleada, Luan se levantó para ir desayunar, se dio cuenta que eran las nueve, era tarde pero si es que iba a trabajar pero el permiso que le dieron por su vida aún seguía en pie._

_Se dirigió a la cocina, solo estaba Lincoln desayunando con paciencia._

_— Buenos días Luan —le dijo en voz baja._

_— Buenos días Link —solo se dirigió al frigorífico, ni lo vio al rostro._

_— Preparé el desayuno para ambos... bueno si es que deseas —en verdad no quería ver a su hermana enojada o triste, quería limitarse a hablar—. Bueno Luan, nos vemos luego..._

_— Espera Lincoln —dijo con sentimiento de culpa._

_Lincoln no dijo nada, solo hizo un alto a sus movimientos._

_— Lo siento, ¿Contento? —le dijo de mala gana._

_— No importa Luan, entiendo que actúas así por ya sabes —le dijo eso sin mirarla._

_— Eso no lo niego pero... Sé sincero por tu hermana, ¿De verdad no me vas a echar en cara lo de hace años? —le preguntó con tristeza._

_— Luan, eso ya pasó, fue en un tiempo donde era muy joven y no tenía idea de nada —se lo dijo con un tono de voz sereno—. Te juro que ni recordaba eso._

_— Está bien Lincoln te creeré —dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar._

_— Luan... —le dijo con algo de dificultad._

_— ¿Qué? —le respondió mientras mordía un emparedado con un rostro de aburrimiento._

_— Nada —se fue a seguir revisando sus papeles en la mesa de la sala._

_Al volver su familia luego de comprar algunas cosas para la casa notan una hoja de colorea vivos._

_Lana lo lee y se da cuenta que es de un show de comedia en las Vegas, Nevada._

_Lincoln saluda a su familia y les dice que va ir a ese show de comedia._

_Lily le dijo si ya le contó a Luan de eso, solo le responde que le va a decir._

_Lynn y Leni se dieron cuenta que ya le había dicho de eso a Luan._

_En la tarde hicieron lo posible por almorzar en familia y lo lograron. Se notaba a Luan igual de deprimida y a un Lincoln tratando de hacer alguna broma para que poco a poco fuera recuperando el buen sentido del humor._

_Antes de la cena se sentaron a ver en familia el bote de los sueños. En medio de la cena, Lincoln trató de hablar con Luan pero ella lo evadía._

_Antes de dejar la mesa, Lincoln agradeció la cena en familia, dijo que extrañaba estos momentos y que esperaba que no se deprimiera más su hermana, mañana se iba a la una en punto a Illinois._

_Terminada la cena, Lincoln se fue a dormir temprano triste por no haber podido ayudar a Luan._

_Lincoln era el único que no estaba en el primer piso. Todos miraban a Luan, ella no entendía nada._

_Le dijeron que Lincoln no era Benny, no debía desquitarse con él, le dijeron que él solo vino porque realmente quería ayudarla._

_Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, solo Lily se quedó con Luan y le dijo que su hermanito no vino a molestarla pero le entendía que actuara así, a nadie dejan en el altar todos los días._

_Luan se queda viendo la hoja con la publicidad, suspira._

_En la casa ya eran las ocho de la mañana, casi todos en la familia estaban diciendo que Luan debe salir y relajarse, encerrada no va a poder superar nada._

_Lincoln le había pedido por favor a su padre si le podía prestar a Vanzilla para viajar ya que su carro está en Detroit donde reside._

_Su padre le dijo con una sonrisa que sí se lo daba pues a sus hijas a excepción de Lana no les gustaba usar ahora a la vieja Van._

_Eran ya las once de la mañana y Luan no había bajado por nada del mundo a desayunar._

_Solo Lily fue a verla, se dio cuenta que estaba sentada mirando al suelo y nada más hacía._

_Ya eran cinco minutos para la una de la tarde, todas se estaban despidiendo de Lincoln, le dijeron que perdone a Luan por no bajar._

_— Espera Lincoln, ayúdame con estas dos maletas —dijo Luan mientras bajaba dos maletas sin mirar a nadie._

_— Pero... creí que... —estaba muy sorprendido el peliblanco._

_— He decidido ir por ese show y por deshacerme de esto, necesito que esté lejos de mí —dijo eso mientras abría una maleta._

_En esa maleta estaba el vestido de novia que había usado, que se lo hizo su hermana Leni._

_— Luan... de verdad te vas a... —fue interrumpida Leni por Luan que tenía un rostro de enojo._

_— Leni te agradezco pero debo hacerlo —dijo mientras le daba la maleta a Lincoln para que la metiera dentro de Vanzilla._

_— Comprendo hermana pero ojala lo pienses dos veces en el momento de querer deshacerte de ello —le dijo algo triste pero comprensiva._

_— Ojala se cumpla lo que dices —lo dijo con un rostro de estar aburrida con la conversación._

_Todos estaban muy estupefactos por la repentina decisión, Lisa le dijo a Lincoln que la vigile pues parecía estar inestable, Lincoln le dijo que no se preocupe._

_— Nos vemos en un mes y dos semanas familia —dijo Lincoln mientras encendía a Vanzilla._

_— Ojala **mes**trañen en casa jajaja, ¿Entienden? —dijo esa broma como si fuera ya algo automático en ella pero sin su típico tono gracioso._

_— Cuida a tu hermana Lincoln —le dijo su padre con algo de dudas sobre la actitud de Luan._

_Lincoln les dijo que no se preocuparan por eso, Luan solo movió la mano en señal de despedida y le dijeron a los dos que cuando vinieran les prepararían algo especial. Sin más se dirigieron rumbo a Illinois, específicamente a Chicago._

_Mientras Lincoln conducía, Luan solo permanecía mirando el paisaje de arboles desde el asiento de copiloto._

_— Espero que te guste el viaje hermanita y te sientas más feliz —dijo Lincoln muy alegre con la compañía de su hermana._

_— Ahórrate las palabras, solo vine por deshacerme de este vestido, no quiero que esté cerca mío, no vine para darte la razón, ¿De acuerdo? —dijo con su rostro mostrando enojo y sin mirar a su hermano._

_— Está bien Luan, trataré de no fastidiarte en todo el camino —le dijo con una amigable sonrisa._

_Y así comenzaba el viaje por algunos Estados de América. Lincoln se la pasó conduciendo sin parar hasta llegar a la capital de Michigan. Llegaron casi diez de las noche a Lansing, le dijo para comer hamburguesas en un autoservicio, ella solo le dijo que sí sin poner tanta atención. Pidió por intercomunicador las hamburguesas. _

_Luan comía sin tantas ganas, Lincoln solo la miraba con compasión, era notable que Luan aún se sentía dolida por lo de Maggie y Benny. _

_Le dijo que duerma porque el conducirá toda la noche hasta Chicago, Luan solo acostó dándole la espalda cubriéndose con la chaqueta que le dio Linky. Toda la noche condujo por la carretera que bordea al Lago Michigan, por ratos miraba a su hermana dormida y sonreía._

_Los rayos del Sol alumbraban la mañana y se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerca al centro de la ciudad de Chicago, la comediante se despertó por lo iluminado que comenzaba el día. Lincoln se dirigió a un hotel para hospedarse los siguientes tres días._

_— Bueno deme dos habit... —no terminó de hablar pues fue interrumpido._

_— Solo una habitación con dos camas —dijo con un rostro de pocos amigos._

_El administrador hizo caso a lo que dijo la comediante, la cual tomó la llave, llevó la maleta de Lincoln y suya. Le dijo que hizo eso pues si bien no iba a tratar de hablarle eso no quería decir que iba estar sola en el viaje. Lincoln solo suspiró y le dijo que no estaría sola junto con él._

_Fue con ella al Milleniam Park, al llegar vieron mucha gente tomándose fotos al lado del Cloud Gate o más conocido como el frijol, esa estructura de metal que refleja el horizonte de la ciudad._

_Caminaron más y subieron a los edificios que para observar desde los miradores la ciudad, era una vista hermosa. Luan por unos momentos cambió su semblante. En la hora de almuerzo fueron a comer algo ligero para seguir paseando. Ya era de noche, ambos ya estaban en pijama. Luan solo miraba sentada a la ventana que daba a la calle, Lincoln sí estaba acostado, él le dice que es la primera vez que entra al Milleniam Park a pesar de haber estado en Chicago varias veces, pero que su lugar favorito es Lincoln's Park, la comediante le dijo que bien y se echo a dormir._

_En la mañana le dijo a Luan que paseara esta vez sola porque él ahora tenía que atender algunas cosas de su trabajo y que se encontraría con ella ya en la noche. Luan se levantó después de unas horas y lo primero que hizo fue pasear por las calles de la ciudad. Recordó cuando caminaba con Benny y se prometían muchas cosas. Eso la puso demasiado triste pero solo suspiró y siguió caminando._

_Llegada la noche, Lincoln la llamó para saber donde estaba para encontrarse y cenar juntos le dijo la dirección y fue. Al encontrarse le propuso ir a un restaurante conocido de ahí. Mientras caminaban le dijo si quería ir a otra parte después de cenar, pasaron por un teatro donde decía el cartel: ¡Esta noche Romeo y Julieta! Lincoln sabía lo que significaba eso pero Luan le dijo que quería ver cómo actuaban ahí. Todo pasó normal, Lincoln se decía que eso debió ser una mala idea pero fue normal. Al último todos aplaudieron las buenas actuaciones. Luan dijo que superó sus expectativas. Fueron a cenar y Luan dijo que en realidad se sentía mal pero solo un poco, no dijo nada más hasta en la mañana._

_Lincoln la notaba algo triste entonces le dijo que en la tarde irían a su parque favorito de Chicago. Fueron en la tarde a ese parque y se notaba una vista hermosa con ese color naranja fuego que se el lago reflejaba del cielo, le dijo que este viaje sí serviría para que olvide lo de Benny, ella suspiró._

_Al día siguiente estaban partiendo en dirección suroeste con destino a Missouri. Fueron casi cinco días para llegar a la ciudad de Jefferson, la capital de ese Estado pero el destino en sí era ciudad de Kansas. _

_— Luan... ¿De veras te la pasaras todo el viaje ignorándome? —le dijo con un rostro que denotaba tristeza._

_— Lincoln... solo vine contigo porque me ofreciste y vi una muy buena oportunidad para deshacerme del vestido, cuando lleguemos a Las Vegas voy a beber mucho alcohol y quemar ese vestido —lo decía de manera desinteresada._

_— Luan... ¿En serio harás eso? Fue un buen detalle de Leni pero si crees que es lo mejor... es tu decisión —le dijo muy apenado por la actitud que está tomando su hermana comediante._

_En ciudad de Jefferson solo pararon a comer en un reconocido restaurante, tomarse una foto frente a la penitenciaría y en el capitolio de allí, Luan en estos días hablaba poco por poco con él, pero la mayoría del tiempo pasaba ignorándolo._

_Tardaron un día en llegar a ciudad de Kansas, ni bien llegaron Lincoln tuvo que ir a ver nuevamente cosas de su trabajo. Ya han pasado nueve días desde su salida de Michigan. Luan no le preguntaba por sus cosas a Lincoln, él se decía que era mejor._

_Luego de realizar una parte de las cosas de su trabajo, pasó ha buscar a su hermana al hospedaje. Fueron a caminar por la ciudad pasaron por sus famosas fuentes. Lincoln trataba de hacer que Luan sonriera pero no daba señales de querer hacerlo._

_Hasta que al día siguiente fueron a una demostración de barbacoas previo al campeonato mundial de barbacoas, estaban haciendo un concurso de comer parrillas._

_— Yo me anoto —dijo Lincoln a la chica que preguntaba quien quería participar en comer unos grandes trozos de carne a la Barbacoa._

_— ¿En serio? —le dijo con un rostro de confusión._

_— No creo que tenga otra ocasión así —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Lincoln y otros cinco tipos fornidos participaron en eso. La competencia se notaba reñida pero pasaron los minutos y solo quedaban en competencia Lincoln y uno de los tipos, todos estaban sorprendidos por el estomago de Lincoln hasta que ya no puedo más ese tipo y Lincoln se coronó campeón y ganó dos vales para comer lo que quieras en uno de sus restaurantes de barbacoas._

_— No te sorprendas Luan, Lynn se lo hubiese comido como si no fuera nada —dijo Lincoln mientras seguía su camino rumbo a un club de jazz._

_Luan si quedó muy impresionada. Al llegar se sentaron y se deleitaron con el estilo de la ciudad de Kansas. En la noche, acostados en sus camas, Luan le dijo que no podía creer aún que pudiera comerse toda esa carne. Solo sonrió y le dijo que eso no era nada y se echo a dormir._

_Ya habían pasado trece días. Se fueron en la noche rumbo al Estado de Kansas, específicamente a ciudad de Kansas que quedaba cerca a la de Missouri y luego ir sin hacer paradas a Denver, Colorado._

_Pero en Ciudad de Kansas de Kansas ocurrió una confusión, una leve. Al hospedarse en un hotel el encargado los confundió por esposos y les dio una habitación matrimonial, Luan estaba muy indignada por eso._

_Lincoln le explicó que eran hermanos y que solo querían una habitación pero con dos camas, el encargado se disculpó por ello, pero Luan no iba a estar tranquila con ello._

_Todo el día se la pasó ignorando completamente a Lincoln, no salió para nada ese día del hotel. Al día siguiente fue lo mismo pero esta vez Lincoln fue a realizar las cosas de su trabajo pero estaba intranquilo con lo sucedido, no quería que Luan recordara cosas malas, tan solo pedía que olvidara esa tonta confusión._

_Al llegar a la habitación del hotel, encontró a Luan todavía acostada. Eran las ocho de la noche, Lincoln le había llevado comida china, Luan solo hizo lo de hace días, se dedicó a ignorarlo de nuevo, Lincoln suspiraba con fuerza, su rayana paciencia estaba siendo a prueba._

_Seguía callada luego de diecisiete días de viaje. Era una oscura noche, se notaba a leguas que iba a llover con mucha intensidad. El camino a Denver iba a tardar al menos dos días pues Vanzilla estos días se estaba descomponiendo, Lincoln dijo que llegando a Denver la mandaría a reparar._

_— Luan... yo lo corregí... ya no es necesario estar molesta —le dijo cuidadosamente._

_— Lo sé, no era necesario recordármelo —estaba muy molesta._

_— Te juro que ya superé eso... no es necesario... —quería decir más cosas para calmar las cosas pero fue interrumpido._

_— No me interesa si lo superaste o no... recuérdalo siempre, ¡Yo soy tu hermana! —se veía muy iracunda._

_— Es lo que he hecho todos estos años Luan —se lo dijo de manera seria, comenzó a llover fuerte y con truenos._

_— Pues no lo notaba cuando lo dijiste —le respondió con mirándolo a los ojos._

_— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Acaso tú vives en mí, te lo he dicho desde que nos vimos ya superé ese momento —estaba emulando el mismo tono que Luan._

_— Pues aún parece que estás enfermo Linky —se lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo._

_— No escuchas... ya me imaginó los motivos por los que te dejó Benny —sin querer dijo eso y paró a Vanzilla al lado de la carretera, cerca a unos arboles solo para disculparse—. Lo... lo... siento..._

_— Ya me lo esperaba, no era necesario decirlo pues para eso viniste de tan lejos, solo para sacarme en cara eso, ¿Sabes qué Lincoln? Me alegro que te hayas alejado mucho tiempo de nuestras vidas, contigo hemos sido mejor, sin tus raros gustos —le dijo sin medirse en sus palabras._

_— Yo... me arrepiento de haberte besado esa vez... ¿Lo sabes verdad? —lo dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz._

_— Pues claro que debes hacerlo, ¿Cómo pudiste besarme? ¿Estás enfermo acaso? —no se medía en sus palabras y la lluvia arreciaba._

_— Luan... no sabes lo que dices... —en sus palabras se connotaba profundamente que parara la discusión._

_— ¡Sí lo sé! ¿Te acuerdas nuestras últimas palabras después del beso que me diste? —le dijo con mucha malicia._

_— Recuerdo que me dijiste que... me muera... —las lágrimas de Lincoln brotaban de sus ojos._

_— Porque tú dijiste que no me casaría con nadie que no sea quien me amara como tú —Luan realmente estaba discutiendo a ganar—. Ahora tienes todo el derecho de decírmelo en la cara._

_En ese momento Lincoln ya no soportaba más, apagó a Vanzilla._

_— ¡No sabes lo que dices! Yo no planeé este viaje solo para hacer cosas desagradables en contra tuya, solo te dije para aprovechar este viaje por asuntos que tenía y por lo que te pasó, por mi cabeza solo pasaba la idea de ayudarte, nada más, pensé que este viaje haría que quizás te relajes más pero sigues igual de dolida por eso, si piensas que solo hice esto por molestarte estás muy equivocada, ten las llaves de Vanzilla, quizás quieras llegar a Las Vegas a deshacerte de ese vestido, hazlo, no me interesa, pero solo te voy a decir una cosa, no fue fácil para mí... te dejo en paz hermana —le dijo en voz alta todo eso tocándose el corazón, cerro la puerta de Vanzilla y se adentró a ese pequeño bosque._

_Los minutos pasaban, Luan seguía enojada y con una sonrisa de haber ganado, pero... ¿Qué ganó? Ni ella lo sabe._

_Se da cuenta que ya había pasado más de media hora y su hermano no regresaba. Se decía que quizás solo esté muy enojado y no acepte que ella tiene razón por eso no quiere volver a la Van._

_Ya había pasado una hora, eso ya dejaba muy pensativa a Luan. En ese instante recuerda cuando desde los catorce años se había hecho alguien inseparable con su hermanito. No había mejor equipo que ellos. Pero eso hizo que Lincoln viera con otros ojos a Luan. Cuando Lincoln tenía catorce años de edad fue cuando agarró valor para besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Al hacer eso se gano el despreció de ella y de casi toda su familia._

_Recién se da cuenta de lo que hizo. Se podría decir que ganó, pero... ¿Qué ganó? Ganó reabrir una herida sanada a medias. Logró que la paciencia de su hermano se agote, logró que él ahora se sienta mal, logró hacer que él ahora no quiera verle sentido a este viaje._

_— Dios... ¿Por qué tuve que desquitarme con él? Lincoln se disculpó conmigo hace tiempo, se arrepiente de haber hecho eso... —ahora se sentía muy mal._

_Solo hizo una cosa. Salió corriendo en busca de su hermano ya había pasado más de una hora que no regresaba, se fue por un sendero de que daba a un maizal, caminó entre eso y se dio cuenta que llegó a una casa y un granero._

_Estaba muy empapada pero eso no impidió que siguiera buscando a su hermano, sin embargo su hermano estaba ahí, estaba sentado en la entrada del granero. Solo miraba a la entrada, se notaba que estaba muy pensativo._

_— Lincoln... —le dijo con mucha dificultad._

_— Lo siento... de verdad lo siento... no debí reaccionar así —no la miraba._

_— Yo... —no pudo terminar su frase._

_— Ayúdame a abrir el granero hermana... hay que pasar la noche aquí, es más seguro —se levantó y comenzó a forzar la puerta junto a su hermana._

_Ambos, juntos, con fuerza lograron abrir un poco la gran puerta del granero. Al entrar se dieron cuenta que había mucho heno almacenado._

_— Descansemos arriba, todo ese heno nos servirá como cobija —dijo eso y la ayudó a subir a la parte alta del granero._

_Se escuchaba la lluvia y los truenos. Ambos estaban acostados de lado. Luan notó a Lincoln aún despierto._

_— Lincoln, ¿Estás llorando? —preguntó la comediante._

_— No sé... quizás solo sea una enfermedad —le dijo con sarcasmo._

_— Lincoln... lo siento... —no se sentía la sinceridad en sus palabras—. No pensé que esos recuerdos te sigan afectando._

_— No lo creo... que después de eso me hayan mandado a terapias con varios psicólogos y a otro Estado por varios años, que me prohibieran acercarme a ustedes solo porque creían que podría hacerles algo, que solo Lola junto con Lana me apoyaran, que me haya perdido varias festividades solo por eso erróneo beso y que desde hace cuatro años recién me una a la familia de nuevo y... ya no puede afectarme algo más, simplemente es mi culpa —su voz era quebradiza, se notaba que esos años fueron muy crueles._

_Luan se dio cuenta que Lincoln estaba temblando, estaba conteniendo un fuerte llanto, jamás creyó volver a recordar todo eso. No pudo decir nada más, sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera podría quebrar más a su hermano._

_El sol iluminó el rostro de Luan, se despertó y levantó lentamente, miró a su lado y no estaba su hermano._

_— Buenos días Luan, vamos, debemos estar en Denver en menos de dos días, no querrás perderte el paisaje —le dijo mientras abría más la puerta._

_— Buenos días Linky... —es lo único que pudo decir._

_Ambos se dirigieron donde se quedó Vanzilla. Procedieron a retomar el camino. Luan solo se dedicó a observar a su hermanito. Solo tenía sus ojos en el volante y camino. No le habló para nada a Luan._

_Pasaron dos días para llegar a los límites con Colorado, esos pequeños días no le habló para nada a su hermana. Hicieron una pequeña parada en una cafetería, la mesera les dio la carta. Se notaba a Lincoln distinto._

_— Lincoln... lo siento —se lo dijo con mucha culpa._

_— Descuida... solo trataré de mantenerme al margen de lo que hagas —le dijo sin mirarla al rostro._

_— Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que desean jóvenes? —preguntó la mesera._

_— Chuleta con patatas y una soda —dijo Luan con algo de tristeza._

_— Muy bien y tu novio, ¿Qué va a pedir? —le dijo la mesera al notar a Lincoln callado._

_— Eh... —no sabía que decir la comediante._

_— Disculpe, pero ella no es mi novia, no quiero confusiones por favor, pues comeré lo que se suele pedir aquí señorita —lo dijo de manera educada regalándole una sonrisa a la bella mesera._

_Luego de unos minutos les llevó sus pedidos. Luan sintió algo cuando Lincoln le sonrió a la mesera, no sabía describirlo pero no le gustaba que le sonriera a una extraña._

_— Lincoln... ya somos adultos... discúlpame por favor hermano —le dijo mirándolo a su rostro._

_Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pensaba mucho._

_— Está bien Luan, te disculpo hermanita, tienes razón, ya somos adultos podemos llevar bien las cosas, tu también discúlpame, se supone que este viaje debe ser alegre, pero te vuelvo a repetir, trataré de no meterme en tus asuntos y evitaré las confusiones —la miró por fin después casi medio día sin fijar su vista en su rostro._

_— Te lo agradezco hermano —le dio una leve sonrisa._

_Terminaron de comer y partieron nuevamente a Denver. Llegaron en la noche a Denver pero no encontraron hospedaje en ese momento._

_— Lincoln, mañana buscamos con paciencia, dormiremos por esta noche en Vanzilla —le dijo mirando el lugar donde se habían estacionado._

_— De acuerdo —le dijo eso pero permaneció en su asiento._

_Ni uno se movió de su asiento para acomodarse en la parte trasera._

_— ¿Vas a estar ahí? ¿No es incomodo? —le dijo a su hermana al verla permanecer en el asiento del copiloto._

_— Pues... sí y tú... ¿Igual? —le dijo con algo de incomodidad._

_— Sí, sea cual sea el caso ya estoy listo para arrancar con Vanzilla —le dijo tratando de no poner incomodo el momento al no saber que más decir._

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un buen momento. No parecían tener sueño._

_— Y... la mesera te miraba con buenos ojos —le dijo mirando a la ventana._

_— ¿Sí? No me percate de ello —le dijo con asombro._

_— Pues sí, además le sonreías de manera coqueta —le dijo con una leve molestia._

_— Ni me di cuenta Luan —le dijo con asombro._

_— Claro, claro, oye y cómo te ha ido en el amor —le preguntó con curiosidad._

_— Bueno hace años que no tengo novia, por ahora estoy más enfocado en otras cosas —lo dijo con una leve tristeza._

_Después de ser mandado a otro Estado, Lincoln trató de buscar novia y la encontró en Sam aunque al enterarse Sam de lo que sucedió, decidió terminar con Lincoln. Para su mala suerte le sucedió lo mismo con su novia Mollie. Por eso que ya no está interesado en tener una porque tiene miedo que al contarle sobre lo que le pasó lo vean de otra manera._

_— Ya veo —le respondió Luan._

_— No es que no crea en el amor pero por ahora tengo prioridades —le dijo de manera amable._

_— Entiendo hermano —se sentía mal por recordar lo que le contó una vez Luna, que su hermano estuvo con Sam y que terminaron por aquel motivo—. Pero sabes... a veces es mejor reír... toc, toc._

_— ¿Quién es? —preguntó con dudas._

_— Lola... —respondió rápidamente._

_— ¿Quién Lola? —preguntó con asombro._

_— Loladrones, ¡Danos todo lo que tienes! —le dijo apuntándole con sus dedos y trazando una sonrisa._

_Sin pensarlo ambos se rieron, con unas ganas, desde hace días que no reían de algo absurdo. Ambos recordaron cuando trabajaban en Negocios Graciosos y sin planearlo comenzaron a contarse todo tipo de chistes hasta horas de la madrugada._

_El sol salió con fuerza, la luz solar les cayó en sus rostros. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos recargando sus cabeza con la del otro. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo de manera lenta, se sorprendieron de estar en las mismas, sin notarlo estaban un poco sonrojados, después de días que Luan duerme y se despierta alegre._

_Fueron a buscar un hotel. Se dieron una ducha rápida y decidieron ir a caminar por la ciudad a mirar las calle, esta vez miraban todo y se reían por lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Entraron a varios museos de Denver._

_Al día siguiente Lincoln tenía que atender asuntos de su trabajo, Luan le dijo si lo podía ayudar, le dijo que no es necesario, acordaron encontrarse en el centro de la ciudad, en tal restaurante para almorzar. Toda la tarde estaban en el centro histórico hasta la noche que fueron a un centro comercial a cenar y comprar cosas._

_Al día siguiente partieron en la mañana con dirección al Estado de Wyoming, con dirección a ciudad de Jackson y al Parque Nacional de Yellowstone. Todo el trayecto la pasaron cantando cualquier canción que emitiera la señal de radio._

_Ya habían pasado veinticinco días desde su salida de Michigan. Encontraron un hotel pequeño donde casi todo era de madera, se veía muy gracioso decía Luan. Fueron a recorrer la ciudad, luego de eso Lincoln fue a ver las cosas de su trabajo, mañana tenían programado seguir caminando y pasado mañana al de Yellowstone a buscar a Yogui y Bubu, al menos eso creía Luan._

_Luan y Lincoln retomaban poco a poco su amistad. Luan le hacía todo tipo de bromas en el carro pero siempre terminaban con una gran sonrisa por parte de Lincoln. Pasaron por un bar, decidieron beber algo, al entrar había una banda tocando. Se sentaron en la barra, en el momento de pedir dos vasos de cerveza, un hombre con pinta de motociclista le toca el trasero a Luan._

_— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? —le dijo Luan muy enojada._

_— Me encantan las gatitas agresivas —le dijo tomándola del mentón._

_— No la toques y dale una disculpa de una vez idiota —le dijo Lincoln retirando su mano de manera brusca._

_— ¿Y si no quiero disculparme con tu noviecita? ¿Sucederá algo? —le dijo mientras le daba un leve golpe en su pecho que lo empujo hacia atrás._

_Lincoln no soportó que aquel hombre no se disculpara con Luan y le dio un golpe fuerte en el rostro, el hombre le devolvió el golpe, otro hombre se inmiscuyó y le propinó otro golpe y así se metieron a la pelea más hombres defendiendo al siguiente y al siguiente._

_Fue tanto el escándalo que el sheriff del condado tuvo que intervenir, se llevó a todos los hombres del bar. Todos fueron a las celdas de la estación._

_Pasaron cerca de cinco horas desde que estaba ahí junto a esos hombres, Lincoln estaba con muchos moretones y con un dolor en su pecho, pero ya habían hecho las pases todos allí. _

_El sheriff entra donde estaban las celdas junto con Luan la cual estaba muy asustada por como estaría su hermano. Lincoln ve a Luan, ella corre a abrazarlo, ambos se abrazaron lo que podían por los barrotes._

_El hombre que golpeó a Lincoln y los demás hombres le pidieron disculpas a Luan por arruinar la salida con su novio. Lincoln iba a decir que no era su novio pero Luan solo les dijo que ya pasó todo y que sus novias estaban pagando su fianza._

_Salieron de ahí camino a un hospital para que se hiciera ver los golpes, pero Lincoln le dijo que no quería ir al hospital, entonces solo fueron al hotel. Allí Luan le pidió al encargado su botiquín. En la habitación comenzó a tratar sus heridas._

_— Linky... gracias —le dijo mientras le vendaba una parte de su cabeza y su rostro._

_— Descuida, tenía que defenderte, no podía dejar que te falten el respeto a ti Luan —le dijo con una sonrisa._

_— Linky, estoy muy agradecida porque a pesar de la porquería de persona que he sido casi todo el trayecto, me defendiste, tenías muchas razones para no hacerlo —le dijo con muchas lágrimas en su rostro._

_— Es lo que alguien hace por una persona que quiere, ¿No? —también soltó algunas lágrimas._

_— Pero... esa persona a la que quieres, ¿Cuánto la quieres? —le dijo acariciándole la mejilla._

_— Más que a su vida, sufriría por ella... a pesar que ella no lo quiera —le respondió con mucha sinceridad._

_El administrador había puesto una canción romántica que resonaba en todas las habitaciones, eso les dio el valor suficiente para acercar sus rostros y robarse un beso. Al separarse lentamente del otro, no dejaban de llorar y estar abrazados._

_— Luan... yo siempre me arrepentí de besarte hace años pero nunca me he arrepentido de enamorarme de ti y quererte mucho —le dijo mientras la abrazaba—. Aún tengo miedo, ese miedo de quererte no se ha ido, siento que puedo arruinar más mi vida y la de los demás._

_— Linky... perdóname por hacer que todos estos años tu vida fuera difícil —le dijo abrazándolo con mucha fuerza._

_— Es normal, ¿Qué hermano en su sano juicio besa a su hermana? —solo miraba al vacío._

_— Uno que está enamorado con el corazón —le dijo tomando su mentón para que la mirara—. Tú no arruinas vidas, no digas eso, si alguien arruinó tu vida, esos fuimos nosotros por alejarte, a pesar de eso, no nos guardas rencor, hasta me estás ayudando a recuperarme de ese episodio de mi vida..._

_Ese día la pasaron juntos en la habitación, solo se acostaron y se contaron algunas cosas que por los años de separación. Ya en la mañana fueron al parque de Yellowstone, ambos no dejaban de darse una agradable sonrisa._

_Llegaron al parque, había muchos guardabosques, también un cartel con la figura del oso Yogui que decía que no alimenten a los animales._

_Vieron cascadas, muchos animales silvestres, con la visita guiada de un guardaparques, hasta fueron a los geisers de allí. Todo fue hermoso ese día. Decidieron viajar en la noche al Estado de Idaho, específicamente a la ciudad de Downey._

_Ya estaban muy al noroeste, al llegar a la ciudad llegaron a un lugar donde había una caravana de campers, les dijeron que era temporada para acampar. Luan y Lincoln se miraron y dijeron que harían lo mismo. Compraron en un pequeño centro comercial una tienda de acampar y siguieron la ruta de las caravanas._

_Estacionaron a Vanzilla y se adentraron un poco al bosque, allí estaban las familias y amigos que habían ido con sus casas sobre ruedas. Los invitaron a unirse a sus grupos. En un momento dado les preguntaron su relación, Lincoln iba a hablar pero Luan le dijo que eran novios tomándolo de las manos y que decidieron vacacionar por unos meses. Les contaron que eran de Michigan, los demás les dijeron que eran de Montana, otros de Iowa y de Dakota del sur y norte._

_Lincoln no sabía que decir al tener muy cerca a Luan, se sentía feliz y triste al recordar lo de hace años. Luan le dijo que lo olvide, mientras le besaba su frente, eso lo ponía muy alegre y la abrazaba de felicidad. _

_Las personas de esas caravanas eran muy amables tanto que los invitaron a una pequeña fiesta que organizaron por un amigo que cumplía años ese día. Se embriagaron, pero no tanto como para no saber donde estaba su tienda de acampar. Allí dentro, Luan y Lincoln se besaban sin medirse. Hubo un momento donde le dijo que su amor sería efímero, ella le pregunto por qué pero Lincoln solo hizo silencio porque habló de más._

_En la mañana, Lincoln se levantó con un dolor de cabeza, vio su celular y se dio cuenta que se había echo un poco tarde para realizar las cosas de su trabajo. Levantó a Luan, le dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer hoy, ella estaba con un leve dolor de cabeza._

_Ambos arreglaron sus cosas, guardaron la tienda en Vanzilla y se dirigieron a un motel. Dejaron sus cosas y se dieron una ducha. Lincoln la dejó en el parque del centro de la ciudad y le dijo que más tarde la vendría a buscar. Cuando Lincoln está doblando la calle con Vanzilla, Luan se olvida su bolso con su dinero y celular en la Van, para un taxi y le dice que siga a esa Van._

_El taxista realiza el pedido de Luan, con ese seguimiento vio un bello paisaje con arboles y casas pequeñas. Vanzilla realiza una parada, el taxi estaba esperando que cambie la luz de las señales pero Luan se baja, le paga con lo que tenía en sus bolsillos y se dirige donde se ha aparcado Lincoln._

_Se da cuenta que Lincoln baja con prisa y entre a un lugar, Luan se da cuenta que ese lugar es una clínica. Luan ve a lo lejos a Lincoln entrar a un consultorio y lo sigue, sabe que no puede gritar en un lugar donde hay enfermos. Se acercó donde entró Lincoln sin llamar la atención y se dio cuenta que era el consultorio del cardiología._

_Lo más raro es que su trabajo de Lincoln no tenía nada que ver con la medicina. Trató de esperar a que saliera Lincoln para decirle que se olvidó su bolso, aunque algo en ella le dijo que se escondiera. Lincoln salió del consultorio en dirección a otra área, pero su rostro denotaba tristeza. Todas esas horas se la pasó entrando de área en área pero con el cardiólogo acompañándolo. En la última área después de un examen en una maquina, Luan escucha al médico hablar con Lincoln, se había escondido bien, lo que escuchó no era nada bueno, no entendía esos diagnósticos que le daban a su hermano, daban a entender una sola cosa._

_Lincoln salió de la clínica muy derrotado, Las Vegas era su última esperanza. Ya había pasado con varios de los mejores especialistas._

_— Linky... —solo le dijo su hermana que estaba al lado de la puerta._

_— ¡¿Luan?! —lo dijo con mucha sorpresa._

_— ¿Qué te sucede Lincoln? —le dijo con muchas lágrimas._

_— A-Acaso t-tú... —no podía articular palabra alguna._

_— Sin pensarlo te seguí... algo me dijo que no te revelara que estaba allí... lo que escuché... ¿Es lo que pienso? —no podía contener sus lágrimas._

_— Risitas... déjame contarte —solo le dijo eso para sentarse en unas bancas y relatar._

_Le contó que desde hace años tiene momentos donde su corazón no funciona correctamente, es una enfermedad rara, pero que avanza de manera rápida cuando experimenta situaciones donde sus emociones se descontrolan, le puso de ejemplo la pelea con los hombres en Jackson y la discusión que tuvieron camino a Denver. _

_Luan le dijo que el diagnóstico del doctor no era nada positivo, Lincoln le dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo o al menos ese eran casi todos los diagnósticos con los mejores especialistas hasta ahora. No le daban más de tres años. Las pruebas eran para saber el origen, esa enfermedad está en estudio porque son extremadamente pocos los que la padecen._

_En la cabeza de la comediante pasa el momento donde ella le deseó que se muera, no podía creer que ese horrible deseó se pudiera hacer realidad._

_— Luan... ya no llores... se supone que este viaje es para que te alegres y olvides muchas cosas... —le dio un fuerte abrazo para que no siguiera llorando._

_— Linky... solo viene a mi cabeza la pelea de hace años... —Luan no dejaba de llorar._

_— Por favor olvida eso... no es culpa de nadie... las enfermedades solo pasan —ahora se sentía peor, comenzó a llorar fuerte y a tocarse su pecho._

_Luan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocasionando, dejo de llorar y trató de calmarlo._

_— Linky te prometo que lo que queda de viaje lo pasaremos de forma tranquila y con mucho cariño de mi parte —le dijo tocando su mejilla y evitando llorar para que él no llore._

_Lincoln solo asintió afirmativamente con su cabeza. Ambos se fueron a Vanzilla y regresaron a donde acamparon. Se quedaron ahí por unos días más._

_Ya había pasado un mes con dos días. Alistaron todas sus cosas, las metieron a los asientos traseros y se fueron rumbo a Las Vegas, Nevada. Antes de llegar a las vegas pasaron por los caminos que daban hacia la supuesta localización del Área 51. Luan decía que un día correrían con los brazos hacia atrás para entrar y rescatar a E.T y a Alf._

_Sin pensarlo llegaron a Las Vegas, Nevada. Todo eran luces, bares, juegos de azar y alguna que otra mujerzuela, pero en sí todo era diversión. Se hospedaron en el Caesar's Palace. Dejaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a comprarse ropa elegante. El Stand Up Comedy era el día de mañana a las siete de la noche._

_Fueron a despejarse de todo en el casino, ambos se vistieron con terno negro y vestido rojo como si fueran agentes encubiertos. Ganaron, perdieron, se divirtieron como nunca ese día, bebieron pero sin exagerar. Llegaron agotados a su habitación que estaba en el piso once. Se acostaron, solo se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, se durmieron abrazados._

_Se levantaron cerca de las diez de la mañana, ese día fueron a desayunar algo ligero y a pasear por toda la ciudad. Almorzaron con los vales que les dieron en ciudad de Kansas en un restaurante de barbacoas el buffet._

_Fueron al hotel a cambiarse y llegar temprano y tener las mesas de la primera fila. Llegaron a tiempo pues era un lugar grande donde iban a presentarse comediantes._

_Y abrieron las presentaciones varios comediantes americanos famosos, después siguieron de otros países ya habían pasado ya casi dos horas, entonces invitaron a alguien del público a contar algo gracioso. Luan levantó la mano, dijo que ella era comediante, subió al escenario._

_— ¿Cómo se llama señorita y de donde viene? —le preguntó con caballerosidad el presentador._

_— Luan Marie Loud y vengo de Michigan —dijo con alegría._

_— El escenario es tuyo Luan Marie de Michigan —le dijo el presentador alejándose del escenario._

_— Esta rutina se la dedico a alguien muy especial en mi vida —lo miraba a Lincoln con ternura—. Hay días en que te despiertas de tu cama sin motivos para empezar un día, pero a veces la vida te da un gran motivo y ese puede ser un incendio o un terremoto, hay veces en que me veo al espejo, me noto horrible y digo que si mis padres me tuvieron con amor y no soy tan bonita, ¿Cómo serán los que fueron una noche de desenfreno aquí en Las Vegas? Lo sé, veo a varios aquí, hace un año me llamaron diciéndome que gane en un sorteo por internet, ya saben esa publicidad que a veces suele arruinar tus archivos cuando le das click, dijeron que me traerían a mi casa uno de esos carros de lujo que tienen esos árabes, pero en diez años, les pregunté si sería en la mañana o en la tarde, ellos dijeron que eso no importaba, son diez años, les dije que mis clases de piano eran en la mañana... _

_La gente no paraba de reír, pero sobre todo Lincoln, siempre se imaginó ver a su hermana junto a grandes comediantes, al menos compartiendo escenario, ahora era real._

_Terminó cerca de las nueve y media, ambos regresaron en Vanzilla. Luan pensó mucho estos días, le dijo que se detuviera en una calle._

_— Lincoln, espérame en la acera de en frente, voy a hacer algo que debí hacer ni bien llegamos a Las Vegas —lo dijo con un rostro de firmeza._

_— Te refieres a... entiendo —lo dijo de forma triste._

_Lincoln fue a la acera de en frente, estaba triste pues Leni hizo eso con mucho cariño para Luan, lo hizo para una ocasión especial, esa ocasión ella la podía repetir en unos años con alguien._

_— Lincoln, ¿Cómo me veo? —le dijo mostrando lo que llevaba puesto._

_— T-Te ves... hermosa —no salía del asombro, no pensó ver a Luan vestida de novia._

_— Lincoln, decidí no deshacerme de el vestido de Leni, he decidido usarlo, quiero casarme contigo —le dijo con mucha emoción._

_— Luan, hermanita, sabes que no podemos casarnos así de manera simple, mejor guárdalo para que lo uses con una persona especial —le dijo con una leve mueca de tristeza._

_— Linky... no habrá nadie como tú en mi vida, ya te tuve alejado de mí, quiero que los dos seamos felices, no quiero que te vayas sin haberte casado, sin haber estado con la persona que amas mucho y que esa persona después de tiempo está aceptando tus sentimientos y sus sentimientos reprimidos... Linky, yo quiero devolverte la felicidad, ¿Me dejas hacerlo? —después de todo el viaje por fin Luan estaba siendo muy sincera._

_— Luan, yo quiero ser feliz a tu lado, claro que dejaré que me hagas feliz como también quiero yo hacerte feliz —le tomó de las manos mientras trazaba una gran sonrisa._

_Luan corrió con Lincoln a lo que parecía una pequeña Iglesia. Al entrar vieron a una pareja casándose en un pequeño altar y como el que oficializa la boda estaba un imitador de Elvis Presley._

_— Necesitamos casarnos padre Elvis —dijo Luan al imitador._

_— Claro, son doscientos dolares, pero si no tienen padrinos son cincuenta y seis dolares más —le dijo los precios._

_— Aquí tiene los doscientos cincuenta y seis dolares —le dijo Lincoln al imitador del rey del Rock._

_— Muy bien, ahora necesito sus identificaciones para registrarlos —se los dijo con una sonrisa._

_Lincoln y Luan se miraron. Le dijeron su situación. Al principio se quedo muy sorprendido, luego de escuchar su historia dijo que llenarían el formulario manualmente, se los iba a dar porque podrían llevarse problemas con la justicia._

_Antes de iniciar con la ceremonia, Luan cerro la puerta de la entrada con una silla que a, no quería que una Maggie se llevara a su Linky._

_— Entonces, Luan Marie Loud, ¿Acepta a Lincoln Marie Loud como legítimo esposo, en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad? —le dijo Elvis._

_— Acepto —respondió mirando a Lincoln._

_— Lincoln Marie Loud, ¿Aceptas a Luan Marie Loud en todo lo anterior dicho? —le dijo resumiendo._

_— Acepto —le dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_— Puede besar a la novia —dijo con una leve sonrisa._

_Ambos se miraron con un leve sonrojo, y se dieron el verdadero beso. Luan se dio cuenta que Lincoln es el verdadero hombre de su vida, todo ese viaje fue para ver una faceta que nunca vio en los años anteriores de su hermano, era más caballeroso de lo que era de niño, la amaba con todo su ser y se arriesgaría por ella._

_Mientras se besaban, el imitador del rey del Rock les cantó y les tomó una foto mientras se besaban._

_Al salir de la iglesia, llevarse el documento y su foto, decidieron que ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí en Nevada. Aunque él tenía una última cita pero decidió dejarlo porque tener a Luan a su lado era suficiente para vivir muy bien._

_Ya con sus cosas en Vanzilla, partieron de vuelta a Michigan._

_— Recordaré este momento siempre amor —le dijo Luan a su esposo._

_— Yo también mi vida —le dijo mientras tenía el manubrio, soltó una mano para acercarla a él y darle un beso._

_— Esta foto nunca la perderé —dijo eso mientras sonreía al verse muy feliz junto al amor de su vida..._

_... En un sitió con varias lápidas, una muchacha con su hija de cinco años iban a dejar flores a una gran persona, a alguien muy especial en sus vidas._

_— Recuerdo cuando regresamos a Royal Woods, tuvimos que decirles la verdad, su mutismo fue suficiente para irnos de allí, habían pasado casi dos años desde que nos habíamos casado y fue cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, fue uno de los mejores días de nuestras vidas, cuando tuve seis meses, Leni nos invitó a su casa a quedarnos unos días, fue cuando nos reencontramos con toda nuestra familia junta, ellos por medio de Lisa se enteraron de tu enfermedad, nos pidieron perdón, tú les dijiste que era normal eso pero ellos te dijeron que no era normal abandonar a un hijo, era despreciable hacerlo una vez más, al nacer la pequeña Liby fue un gran día para nosotros, más fue celebrar su primer cumpleaños, todos reunidos otra vez, horas antes de que fuera la mañana del otro día, te diste cuenta que tenías a tu familia junto a ti nuevamente, tenías tu propia familia, al amor de tu vida y a un bello tesorito, el sentimiento de felicidad era tan fuerte que trajo a ti muchas emociones, fue cuando tu corazón ya no pudo con todo ello, sabías que iba a pasar, llevaste a Liby a nuestra cama y cerraste los ojos mientras nos dabas un gran abrazo —su mente proyectaba los mejores momentos vividos con él._

_— Mami, ¿A papá le gustaban las bromas? —le preguntó la pequeña a su madre._

_— Sí hija, pero no les gustaba que exageraran mucho... hija, te tengo una sorpresa —le dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_— ¿Qué es mami? —le dijo con ganas de saber._

_— Te lo diré cuando lleguemos con tus abuelos —le dijo dándole un beso en su frente._

_Fue a casa de sus padres, hace meses que no los visitaba. Al llegar se alegraron muchísimo por la sorpresiva visita. Conversaron sentados en la cocina, con Liby en sus piernas mientras jugaba con un peluche de conejo._

_— Mamá, papá, voy a ir con Liby a Disneyland, en el trabajo me dieron dos pases —les dijo eso mientras su hija escuchaba._

_— Nos parece muy agradable —le dijo Rita a Luan._

_— Pero mamá, en especial papá necesito algo —les dijo con algo de dificultad._

_— ¿Qué necesitas hija? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad._

_— El parque abre en un mes por mantenimiento... pensé en que podrías... prestarme a Vanzilla para viajar con Liby, pasear en algunas ciudades de Estados Unidos hasta que lleguemos allí, para... que sepa lo maravilloso que hizo él por mí —les dijo mirándolos a los ojos con muchas lágrimas._

_Sus padres se miraron, ambos se tomaron de las manos, estaban llorando, con sus manos temblorosas, el señor Lynn le dio las llaves de Vanzilla a su hija._

_Luan alistó sus cosas y las de Liby, las puso en los asientos traseros, encendió la vieja Van, miró la foto de su boda y empezó un viaje de buenos recuerdos..._


	42. Lynn x Lincoln (2-?)

**¿Incestuoso o sureño?**

**Especial: Camino a los 400 seguidores**

**Este Shot está basado en el musical de Legalmente rubia (Legally Blonde) en la canción "Gay o europeo" (Gay or european) del acto II.**

**Recomendación****: Buscar, ver y escuchar esa parte del musical para que entiendan a donde va la idea.**

Estaba Lincoln Marie Loud de veinticuatro años, estaba siendo interrogado en el juzgado por Hugh, dijo ser amante de la pelirroja Becky Donovan, la cual es acusada del homicidio de su esposo millonario Lord Tetherby.

Pero Carol Pingrey que estaba en su defensa dijo que el no puede ser el amante de Becky debido a que alguna vez trató de estar con Lincoln, pero él decía que tenía novia.

Al investigar bien descubrió que la mayor parte de su tiempo él la pasa con su hermana Lynn Marie Loud, no solo eso, todas sus redes sociales las tiene repletas de fotos con ella y nunca ha tenido alguna relación de noviazgo en muchos años, además algunos vacíos en su hoja de vida.

Eso demostraría que Lincoln mentía en sus declaraciones, pero sobre todo que era incestuoso y sureño.

El abogado Wilbur T. Huggins, profesor de derecho de Carol, Hugh y los demás, le dijo a la rubia que esos supuestos no eran suficientes y si lo hicieran parecerían desesperados y discriminadores de sureños, ella le dijo que lo demostraría, pero cantando...

—¡Justo ahí! Miren su imagen por ahí, su relajo tan campestre, y su jean tan varonil, ese hombre es incestuoso, por completo incestuoso —dijo Carol señalando a Lincoln.

— Yo no lo voy a celebrar, alguien del sur es... quizás —dijo Huggins sin mostrar apoyo a ese argumento.

—Escuchen su forma de hablar, él no es del sur, no es nada del sur, hay una duda que aclarar es relevante mencionar, ¿Con que hermana él saldrá? Eso lo hace anormal —dijeron Dana, Sam, Bobby, Becky siendo el coro.

— Es algo claro de inferir —dijo Hugh señalando a Lincoln que permanecía sentado desviando su mirada.

— Combinan bien sus nombres —dijo Carol al referirse a la hermosa combinación de nombres de Lincoln y sus hermanas,

— ¿Qué paradoja hay aquí? —preguntó Huggins con dudas y luego respondió— yo no lo veo.

— Yo sí lo veo —dijo el coro de abogados, Becky y Hugh.

— Él es incestuoso —dijo Huggins señalando a Lincoln.

— ¡Claro que es incestuoso! —respondió el coro y Becky.

— O sureño —dijo Huggins dando otra posibilidad.

— ¡Oh! —dijeron todos excepto Wilbur Huggins.

— ¿Incestuoso o sureño? Difícil decidir, si él es incestuoso o sureño —dijeron el coro, Becky, el jurado y Hugh señalando a Lincoln.

— Bien, no me vean a mí —dijo Hugh que notaba que esperaban algo de él.

— No es nada raro —dijo Dana—, ni una duda que aclarar, que juegan algo mal.

— En juegos y caricias ya —dijo el coro, el jurado, Becky y Hugh.

— Incestuoso o extranjero, ¿Quién lo puede decir? —dijo toda la defensa y Becky—. Si les dice "Cuídense hermanitas" y las besa de forma cariñosa así y así, ¡Así! Incestuoso o sureño, ¿Quién lo puede decir?

— Depende de la hermana con la que quiera él salir —dijo Bobby sonriente.

— Él es incestuoso o sureño o... —dijo el coro de abogados y el jurado pero fueron interrumpidos.

— ¡Justo ahí! —dijo Sam levantándose y señalando a Lincoln— Miren su forma de vestir, es muy citadino, sé decir, este es un hombre de ciudad, sí, ¡Él no es un sureño, no es sureño, no puede ser!

— Hay una duda que aclarar, es relevante mencionar, en su atuendo es muy austral —dijeron todos menos Sam.

— Es radical y automático —dijo Dana.

— Irónico y crónico —dijo Huggins.

— Campirano y varonil —Carol Pingrey.

— Es claro, genético —dijo el jurado.

— ¡Incestuoso! ¡Es claro que es incestuoso! ¡Es claro que es incestuoso! ¡Es claro que es incestuoso! Incestuoso, incestuoso, incestuoso, inces... ¡Rayos! —dijo toda la defensa, Becky y el jurado al ver a Lincoln coqueteando con Jordan Rosato que estaba en el jurado.

—¿Incestuoso o sureño? —dijeron todos.

— Se ve muy relajado —dijo Huggins mirando a Lincoln.

— ¿Incestuoso o sureño? —dijeron todos.

— Amabilidad sureña —dijo Huggins al notar su forma de ser.

— De donde viene es distinto, sus modismos extraños son —dijo Dana—. Y mal no puede ser.

— Si se besó con sus hermanas alguna una vez, incestuoso, amoroso, no logro entender —dijo toda la defensa y Becky.

— Su acento me hipnotiza y su vestimenta de él también —dijo Becky con rostro de enamorada.

— ¡Ah! ¿Incestuoso o sureño? Difícil decidir —dijeron todos.

— Si incestuoso no es, el sábado lo invito a salir —dijo la juez Di Martino.

— ¿Él es incestuoso o sureño? ¿Incestuoso o sureño? ¿Incestuoso o sureño? ¿Incestuoso o sure... —decía la defensa junto a Becky pero fueron interrumpidos.

— ¡Un minuto! Denme una oportunidad, tengo una idea que quiero probar profesor Huggins —dijo Hugh al sentir que se le prendió el foco.

— Es Todo tuyo —dijo con un tono amable el profesor.

— Entonces, señor Loud... Este afair con la señorita Becky, ha sido por... —le iba hacer unas preguntas para salir de duda.

— Dos años —dijo con firmeza.

— Y su primer nombre es... —quería salir de dudas

— Lincoln —respondió muy confiado.

— Y su hermanovia se llama... —le dijo eso para que cayera.

— Lynn —ni se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

— ¡Oh! —dijeron todos los demás en coro.

— Eh... ¡lo siento, me equivoqué! ¿Dijo hermana? Pensé que había dicho novia, Lynn es mi... hermana —dijo con muchos nervios.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Mentiroso bastardo! Se acabó no te voy a cubrir nunca más. Todos aquí, tengo un anuncio que hacer. Este hombre es mi novio y ambos nacimos en Alabama, es incestuoso y sureño —dijo Lynn Marie Loud que estaba en el jurado quitándose una capucha y gafas de sol.

— ¡Ah! —dijo el jurado y el coro de abogados.

— Es claro, pueden ver. Ya basta de esconderlo, hay que decirlo de una vez, ¿Ya entienden la ironía? No importa el proceder. Les juro que a este nunca le ha gustado una que no sea su hermana, ¡Eres tan incestuoso que no soy la única hermana que haz besado!

— ¡No soy incestuoso! —dijo Lincoln con nervios.

— No dijiste eso anoche —le dijo Lynn con sarcasmo y en voz alta —. Voy a decirlo muy claro es... Incestuoso.

— Y sureño —dijeron todos.

— Incestuoso —lo decía en voz alta Lynn

— Y sureño —lo decían todos.

— Incestuoso —seguía diciendo Lynn.

— Y sureño —seguían diciendo eso todos los demás.

— ¡Incestuoso! —dijeron todos allí.

— ¡Ay! Está bien, soy incestuoso —dijo con sinceridad y enojo.

— ¡Que bien! —dijeron todos con tono de voz de alivio.

Ni bien dijo eso, corrió donde Lynn y le dio un beso apasionado...


	43. Lily x Lincoln (7-?)

**_Especial más de 400 seguidores en Wattpad_**

**_¿Promesa y confianza?_**

— Cariño ya la aliste —le dijo estando lista.

— Claro amor... ¿Es necesario que yo vaya? —dijo con desgano.

— Desde que tengo diecisiete no pasábamos la Navidad en familia, desde hace años esperaba ver a mamá, Leni, Lynn, Luna, Lola, Lucy, Lisa, Lana, Lori... papá y Luan, todos juntos —lo dijo con algo de tristeza lo último.

— Cariño por eso es que no quisiera ir, pero es verdad hace tiempo no estamos todos juntos, trataré de evitar una pelea con Luan o papá, solo por ti, Liby y Lila —le dio un beso en su frente y a su hija también.

— Es por eso que te amo tanto —le dio un beso en sus labios con felicidad.

— ¡Papi, mami! —solo eso dijo la pequeña Lila y fue abrazada por ambos.

Ambos alistaron todo para quedarse una semana donde alguna vez fue su hogar. Salieron ocho en punto de la mañana de Hazeltucky. Ella con veintidós años realmente está muy feliz de pasar esta celebración juntos, aunque Luan la deteste desde que supo que ella estaba con Lincoln.

Lincoln no quería que Luan siguiera enojada con Lily, ya era momento de hacer las pases, lo del pasado fue solo adelantar algo, no un error como un tiempo solía pensar a veces su hija Liby. Por último y más importante tratar de que su padre alguna vez lo perdone por enamorarse de Lily o de su "bebé" como él siempre le decía.

Llegar hasta Royal Woods era no más de ocho horas, tiempo suficiente para tratar de buscar las palabras correctas para hacer las pases.

Lily notó a Lincoln algo agitado, no, muy agitado mientras conducía.

— Linky... yo conduzco mejor —le dijo con una leve sonrisa y posando su mano sobre la de él.

— Creo que tienes razón Lily —dijo eso y dejo el manubrio.

Lincoln se aparcó a un lado de la carretera, pero en lugar de ir de copiloto prefirió estar con su hija atrás.

— Papi, papi —dijo la bebé de un año mientras al ver a su papá sentarse a su lado.

— Todo sea porque sea una maravillosa Navidad con mi familia y mis hijas —dijo eso mientras pensaba en su hija Liby de catorce años que solía ignorarlo cuando la visitaba.

Lily notó a Lincoln muy pensativo y con un rostro de tristeza, pero sabía que esta era una de las pocas ocasiones que la vida les daba para... quizás arreglar las cosas. Anteriormente tuvieron oportunidad saliendo de una actuación de la escuela de Liby, allí estaban papá, mamá, obviamente que estaba Luan, el miedo de Lily de hablar con Luan y terminar tirándose de los cabellos con muchos golpes como cuando se enteró de su relación con Lincoln no le daba confianza.

Y llegaron a la entrada de Royal Woods. No había cambiado tanto la ciudad en estos años que se habían ido, bueno regresaban una o dos veces al año. Parecía una ciudad atrapada en el tiempo, no por edificios antiguos sino porque las personas de allí no salían casi nunca de la ciudad y ver los mismos rostros daba la sensación de nostalgia.

Ya pocas calles de llegar a su casa hacen una parada en la casa de los McBride, pasan a saludar de forma algo veloz a los padres de Clyde que todavía viven en la ciudad, Clyde vivía en otro Estado junto a Haiku. Ellos se alegraron al saber que iban a pasar Navidad con su familia, los McBride eran sus mejores amigos de ellos, por eso les contaban todo y ellos los escuchaban y aconsejaban. Se fueron de allí diciéndoles que los visitaran al día en la tarde del día de Navidad.

— Bien amor... ya estamos a solo dos calles... esta semana será genial, ¿No lo crees? —le dijo Lily con cierto ánimo.

— Claro... ya estamos aquí... no hay marcha atrás —dijo con cierta resignación.

Lily avanzó nuevamente con el auto y se aparcaron frente a su casa. El ruido del auto hizo que Rita, Lori, Lucy, Lana, Leni fueran a saludarlos, alguien se quedó viendo por la ventana con algo de enojo. Ambos pasaron conversando con sus hermanas y madre, Leni cargaba a la pequeña Lila. Al estar adentro saludaron a Lola, Lynn, Lisa, Luna. Todo iba bien hasta que Luan entró a la sala.

— Hola Luan —dijo Lincoln con un tono amable.

— Hola Linky —fue donde él y le dio un cálido abrazo.

— Hola Luan —dijo Lily de la misma forma que su hermano.

— Linky, llegas justo a tiempo, necesito que me ayudes a traer a Liby con nosotras, está arriba y no quiere bajar, quizás si nos ve juntos quiera hacerlo, hola Lila —le dijo abrazándolo de forma muy cariñosa a su hermano, saludando a su sobrinita e ignorando completamente a Lily.

La bebé saludo a su tía diciendo su nombre. Todas las demás solo suspiraron de alivio porque pensaban que Luan discutiría nuevamente con Lily como en cada reunión que se encontraban casualmente.

Lincoln siguió a Luan al segundo piso, Lily solo se quedó observando como su novio la dejaba sola, Leni le tocó el hombro a Lily y le dijo que ya se le pasará. Lily sabe que eso no es fácil.

La puerta de la casa se abre y entra el señor Lynn sin darse cuenta de que había llegado nueva visita. Al entrar y ver a Lily se alegra mucho y más cuando ve a su segunda nieta.

— Hola papá —dijo Lily con su tono de voz alegre.

— Mi bebé ha venido con su bebé —dijo muy feliz con una sonrisa y las abrazó a las dos, le preguntó con curiosidad—, ¿Has venido sola?

— No, he venido con Lincoln —dijo con algo de nervios.

— Bueno... tenemos que estar juntos, solo por ti pasaré a tu novio —dijo borrando su sonrisa de su rostro.

— Papá, Lincoln es tu hijo, ya no tienes motivos por que seguir con esa actitud hacia él —lo dijo algo molesta.

— Hija, para ti es fácil porque nunca rompió una promesa que te haya hecho seguro —dijo eso mientras jugaba con su nieta.

En el segundo piso, Lincoln y Luan le hablaban a Liby para que abriera la puerta del cuarto que alguna vez fue del peliblanco. Finalmente abrió y se enojó más al ver a su madre abrazando a su padre.

— Ya deja de hacer eso mamá, ya no es el hermanito menor que tenías, ahora es un hombre de familia —dijo evitando mirar a sus padres.

— Luan por favor —Luan deja de abrazarlo y él empieza a hablar con su hija—. Liby he venido para pasar una agradable Navidad, Liby sabes que te quiero como quiero a Lila, solo que ella es más pequeña y necesita un poco más de atención.

— Y por eso tienes que olvidarte de salir conmigo varias veces —dijo con mucha tristeza.

— Hija, esa vez fue porque Lily se sentía mal, no tenemos amigos a los que recurrir, comprende por favor —dijo queriendo acariciarle la cabeza a su hija.

— No intentes ser un buen padre ahora, bajaré pero no por ti, ni por mamá sino por mis abuelos y tías —dijo apartando la mano de su papá.

Liby se bajó de la cama de Lincoln y fue al primer nivel. Luan solo miró sorprendida la actitud de su hija pues creía que iba a tardar más.

— Linky... ¿Por qué me dejaste por Lily? ¿Acaso ella es mejor en la cama que yo? —dijo muy triste y con cierto tono de gracia.

— Luan eso es absurdo, no es por eso, para comenzar tú me dejaste o mejor dicho te distanciaste cuando estábamos muy enamorados, Lily fue la que más se preocupo por mí y no una oportunista como siempre se lo dices —le dijo eso con cierto enojo.

— Ella siempre será una oportunista y traidora, ¡Te guste o no! —dijo también con un ligero enojo.

Liby al bajar se disculpó con sus abuelos y algunas de sus tías que estaban en la cocina por no bajar, le dijeron que la comprendían. Al ir a la mesa de la sala se dio cuenta que estaba su tía Lily con Lila en brazos conversando con su tía Lana.

— Hola tía Lily —dijo con cierta dificultad.

— Hola dulzura, ¿Cómo estás? —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Bueno voy a comprar los ingredientes del ponche, nos vemos dentro de una hora —se levanto Lana para ir en Vanzilla al supermercado.

— Nos vemos tía, estoy bien, solo quería descansar unos minutos más en la habitación de... papá, ¿Qué tal tú, tía? —dijo con algo de enojo al recordar a su padre.

— Yo estoy alegre por pasar la Navidad con ustedes, hace mucho que no nos reunimos todos —dijo mientras Lila jugaba con su dedo.

— Mamá... Liby —decía eso mientras miraba a su prima.

— Liby, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —le dijo con algo de vergüenza.

— ¿Si creo que mi mamá te perdonará alguna vez? No lo sé tía —le dijo mientras fijaba su mirada a Lila.

— Bueno, ese "no lo sé" es esperanzador en sí —dijo con algo de tristeza.

— Tía, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi papá? y ¿Por qué está tan enojada contigo mi mamá? —le preguntó con calma.

— Te lo responderé si me dices si te molesta Lila o no —le dijo en el sentido de ser amigable.

— Siendo sincera, al comienzo sentí celos, enojo y me hacía la idea que papá me iba olvidar por Lila pero luego de conocerla cambié mi concepto de Lila, no soy celosa tía, también las veces que no me visitaba hacían que mis celos aumentaran pero ya no tanto —le dijo con una seriedad que se torno en una alegría al cargar a su prima casi hermanita.

— Bueno Liby siéntate y escucha mi pequeño relato... —le dijo eso mientras Lila jugaba con los frenos de Liby...

Lincoln desde los once años tenía un romance secreto con Luan, la única que sabía de eso era la pequeña Lily. No había mejor confidente que la pequeña Lily, Luan le contaba todo lo hermoso de la relación de ella y Lincoln. Todo cambió en ese amor cuando Luan quedó embarazada de Lincoln a los veintiún años. Fue motivo de expulsión de la casa a Lincoln y Luan, pero sus hermanas y madre dijeron que no los expulsen sino que los dejen al menos vivir en la cochera hasta que ellos encuentren trabajo para poder mantenerse.

Todo fue bien cuando nació Liby y cuando cumplió un año. Pero Luan se sentía muy culpable por ese hecho, por eso que tomó la decisión de irse de la casa sola con su hija, Lincoln no quería separarse de su hija, Luan insistía porque ya no sentía lo mismo por él como al comienzo, le dijo que necesitaba pensarlo.

Se fue a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad, esas palabras de Luan parecían simples, pero dejaron a Lincoln con tristeza aunque aceptaba que su hermana posiblemente por tener a Liby se sienta presionada en la relación. Lily no tuvo tiempo de conversar con Luan sobre esa decisión, además era solo una niña de nueve años en ese momento, no podría profundizar sobre ello al dialogar.

Lily decidió hacer algo, eso era pasar sus fines de semana conversando siempre con Lincoln, se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Lincoln recibía consejos de todas partes, cuando visitaba a Liby iba con Lily para que lo ayudara a convencer a Luan de que podían continuar su relación. La comediante no estaba segura de nada.

Pasaron siete años, ya Lincoln estaba estable económicamente y vivía en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Lily ya era una chica de dieciséis años, toda una hermosa señorita. Esos años en los que fue la más cercana a su hermano, se dio cuenta de lo que lo que enamoraba de Lincoln. Ahora era ella la que quería estar con él. Lincoln también apreció la cercanía de la menor de sus hermanas.

Salían a escondidas de todos para que no piensen mal y sin proponerlo se besaron cuando fueron a ver una película en una de sus tantas salidas. No era necesario ver la raíz de todo eso pues el inicio fue la decisión de Luan de darse un tiempo con él y ella al tratar de ayudar.

Lily vivía en la cochera porque según ella era el primer paso para independizarse. Allí iba Lincoln a visitarla algunas noches para su sesión de besos. Luan una noche mientras meditaba mucho, finalmente se decidió luego de unos "cortos" ocho años en que le daría una oportunidad a Lincoln. Desde hace un año que Lily ya no trataba de convencer a su hermana comediante sobre continuar su relación con Lincoln.

Un día que todos estaban cenando en casa, Lily y Lincoln dijeron que luego entrarían a cenar porque necesitaban primero reparar algo, solo era una excusa para pasar momentos románticos. Luan llegó y se estacionó en la entrada de la cochera, sin embargo los tortolitos no escucharon nada por tener música en volumen alto.

Luan se da cuenta que Lincoln está allí porque lo escucha hablar de forma pausada, se dispone a entrar, Liby se encontraba durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto. Luan al mirar por las ventanas de la cochera y se da cuenta que Lincoln está besándose con Lily, su hermana que supuestamente la estaba convenciendo para volver con Lincoln, la que fue su confidente, la que después de Luna fue su mejor amiga y hermana.

Luan tocó con furia la puerta de la cochera, dejaron de besarse y Lily fue a abrir la puerta. Se alegró al ver a Luan, pero ella le dio un golpe en su rostro. Lincoln fue rápidamente donde Lily para ayudarla.

Luan al ver a Lincoln atendiendo de manera tierna Lily, hizo que le hierva la sangre y lo apartó con fuerza. Lily no comprendía el porqué Luan le hacía eso, Lincoln ya dándose cuenta tomó por los brazos a Luan, ella le golpeó en los bajos, eso apartó a Lincoln por unos momentos.

Lily seguía un poco aturdida pero no tanto como para forcejear de los cabellos con su hermana mayor. Luan le dijo que con el hombre de una amiga no se mete y más cuando es como tu mejor amiga y sobre todo tu hermana.

El ruido llegó a la casa. Horas después Luan estaba llorando en los brazos de su madre, su padre definitivamente no iba a perdonar a Lincoln nuevamente, pero Lily dijo que Luan ya no era pareja de Lincoln, que era ridículo esa reacción de Luan, su hermana mayor se lanzó a ella, esta vez la detuvieron más rápido.

Lily dijo que no terminaría con Lincoln, además dijo que se iría con él a vivir, sus padres trataron de evitar que ella piense solo por lo cegada que estaba por amor, Lincoln solo se quedó muy pensativo. Lily realmente se había enamorado de Lincoln y viceversa. En el transcurso de los días se fue con Lincoln, también porque no quería encontrarse a solas con Luan, las palabras que le dijo Luan como oportunista, traidora, roba novios y muchas más estaban haciéndola sentir mal...

— Y eso es por lo que tu madre me detesta, quizás pienses lo mismo —dijo con algo de pena.

— Te soy sincera tía, yo pienso que papá se aprovechaba de eso, sinceramente para mí mi padre tiene más culpa —dijo con mucha candidez.

Lily solo dio una leve carcajada y le dijo que cuide a Lila mientras iba al tocador, Liby le dijo que sí mientras jugaba con su hermanita.

Lincoln bajó con Luan discutiendo sobre si podrían volver, eso molestaba a Lincoln porque Luan olvidó todo lo que pasaron sinceramente. Al estar abajo, cruzaron miradas con su padre.

— Hola papá —dijo con timidez el peliblanco.

— Hola —se lo dijo de forma vaga ignorándolo.

Lily al salir del baño y bajar, se dio cuenta que el rostro de su padre cambia cuando está con Lincoln allí. Sus demás hermanas y madres sentían muy incomodo ese momento pero si intervenían iba ser peor. Lily realmente quería discutir con su padre pero estaba Luan, la cual se inmiscuiría en la discusión para empezar otra.

Lo que restaba del día la pasaron charlando sobre como les fue este año, sus hermanas hablaban de las increíbles cosas que les ocurrieron aunque no contaron todo porque ya era hora de dormir. Todos tomaron sus habitaciones como hace años, Lily acostó a Lila en la que alguna vez fue su cuna, Lisa sonreía al ver a Lily toda una chica responsable. Luna conversaba con Luan de forma amena mientras Liby se acostaba. Lincoln estaba pensativo, acostado en su vieja cama y mirando arriba.

En la mañana Lily se despertó temprano con su madre y comenzaron a preparar el desayuno para todos, su madre dijo que iba al supermercado rápido para comprar tocino y regresaba rápido. A los minutos baja Luan a beber un vaso de agua y luego subir de nuevo para ducharse.

— Buenos días Luan —le dijo Lily tomando todas las fuerzas del mundo.

— Lo siento, no saludo roba novios —dijo eso sin mirarla e irse por donde vino.

— No podemos estar peleadas tanto tiempo Luan —le dijo con algo de enojo.

— Pues tú comenzaste esto niña —le dijo en voz alta porque ya estaba muy lejos.

— Por lo menos no terminó en pelea esta vez —se dijo en voz baja.

Luego de casi cuarenta minutos llegó su madre con el tocino. Luego de algunos minutos bajaron todos a desayunar juntos. En el desayuno el señor Lynn le daba miradas de decepción a su hijo. Lincoln respetaba mucho a sus padres por eso nunca le recriminaba que lo tratara así porque en el fondo había decepcionado en parte a ellos. El almuerzo fue "normal", con eso me refiero a que no hubo indirectas o miradas particulares.

Mientras anochecía Lincoln y Lily jugaban junto a su pequeña hija en el sofá, eso enojaba a Luan porque al ver esa escena le recordaba el primer año de Liby y la mala decisión que tomó después. Esa escena era reconfortante en el fondo para el señor Lynn. Las demás les parecía muy tierno. Liby miraba las reacciones de todos en torno a esa escena.

Y llegamos al día veinticuatro que era Noche Buena, en los días anteriores Lincoln llegó a hacer levemente las pases con Liby mediante Lila, aprovechaba cada vez que ella cuidaba a su hermanita. En tanto con Luan seguía todo igual pues ella no dejaba de ignorar y un día tener una discusión con Lily y que gracias a Dios no pasó de eso. Lincoln un día antes había tenido una charla con su madre, le volvió a preguntar después de años si de verdad no se aprovecho de Lily o Luan, le dijo que a pesar de ser un idiota, él no era así. Ella lo comprendía.

Todas estaban con su suéter para la foto navideña, solo faltaban Lincoln y el señor Lynn. Ambos estaban buscando los suéteres. Lincoln los encuentra y piensa dárselo a su padre.

— Papá aquí está tu suéter —le dijo con alegría.

— Al fin hiciste algo bien —le respondió con sarcasmo y molestia.

— ¿Por qué hasta un día antes de Navidad tienes que seguir molesto conmigo papá? —le dijo con algo de enojo y luego tristeza.

— Recuerdo que me prometiste algo y luego te convertiste en eso, me defraudaste, la primera vez llegué a reflexionar sobre eso, sin embargo lo de Lily me hizo retomar ese pensamiento —lo decía de manera fría.

— Quizás tengas razón, ¿Sabes qué? Olvídense de mí para salir en la foto —dejó el suéter y salió de la casa.

Su padre lo ignoró y se fue al patio trasero para tomarse la foto. Todas preguntaron donde estaba Lincoln, les dijo con un tono de voz desinteresado que se fue a buscar algo, Lily sabía que eso no era verdad, ya estaba en su límite.

— Si es así, no me tomaré la foto hasta que Lincoln vuelva —dijo Lily muy enojada.

— Concuerdo con la oportunista —dijo Luan sin mirar a nadie.

— Guarda silencio mejor Luan —le dijo su hermana reprimiendo su enojo.

— Lily, podemos tomarnos una foto nosotros y después otra con Lincoln —le dijo su padre ignorando el hecho de que debe ser una foto familiar.

Ignoró a su padre y se fue a buscar a su novio, dejó a Lila con Lynn. Liby fue también a buscar a su padre, le interesaba saber la razón por la que al último momento no quiso tomarse la foto. Todos los demás dijeron que esperarían. Luan dijo que dejaría que Liby también tratara de buscar a Lincoln.

Lily fue a todo el segundo nivel y el ático no estaba; Liby buscó en el primer nivel y sótano, no estaba.

Salieron y se dieron cuenta que la cochera estaba abierta. Lincoln estaba sentado en el suelo trazando con su dedo un dibujo imaginario en el piso.

— Linky, ¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó.

— Lily... ¿Alguna vez sentiste que te forcé a algo? —le preguntó con mucha curiosidad pero sin mirarla.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿A qué viene eso? —lo notaba muy raro.

— Papá... Hace un rato estabas alegre, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro estás así? ¿Fue el abuelo? ¿Te dijo algo? —después de mucho tiempo siente empatía por su padre.

— Para responder a las dos tengo que hacerte recordar a ti y contarte a ti cómo empezó esto... —dijo mientras comenzaba a rememorar el enojo de su padre...

Para un chico que convive con varias chicas suele ser pesado el opinar, tratar con ellas o cualquier otra cosa, pero eso resultó más fácil cuando descubrió que una de las chicas compartía algunas cosas con él.

Su padre siempre le decía que debe proteger a sus hermanas de idiotas y gente que se aproveche de ellas, le hizo prometer al chico eso.

Lincoln se hizo tan cercano a Luan por los trabajos en Negocios Graciosos, compartían tanto que después de un show donde una chica emo, ambos reflexionaron sobre lo mucho que se querían, llegaron a un punto donde se dieron cuenta que quizás podrían intentar algo, son hermanos es muy difícil eso aunque valía la pena intentarlo le decía él.

Se dieron un beso de manera lenta, solo así podrían probar que tanto era su amor del uno por el otro, tanto así que pasaron muchos segundos para que se separen y se rían por eso. Hasta llegar a casa no se cansaban de decirse cosas cursis.

Pasaban los años y la única que sabía de la relación de ellos era la pequeña Lily. Ella veía una bonita pareja en ellos. Deseaba que ellos fueran muy felices. Nunca pasó por su mente lo que sucedería años después.

Cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Luan, no tardaron en preguntar quien era el padre. Luan no sabía que decir, Lincoln estaba muy asustado, la familia notó que Lincoln sabía quien era el padre de la criaturita en el vientre de su hermana.

Lincoln tuvo que decir la verdad, Luan lo había mirado a los ojos, eso bastó para que Lincoln lo dijera. No podían creer lo que Lincoln les dijo, nunca creyeron que ellos pudieran terminar así. Lily ya se imaginaba que sus dos hermanitos tendrían una familia.

Su padre con mucha indignación les dijo a los dos que se fueran de su casa, las demás querían pensar en una solución. Su madre dijo que se quedaran pero en la cochera mientras piensan en como afrontar esa responsabilidad. El señor Lynn estaba muy sorprendido, asqueado y sobre todo decepcionado, nunca creyó que el idiota fuera su hijo, su propio hijo.

Nació Liby, todo fue amor en la casa, Luan era la que dormía dentro con la bebé, Lincoln debía permanecer en la cochera. Lily solo veía de lejos como su hermano era marginado por su padre.

Cuando Luan decidió irse con su hija por no estar segura de sus sentimientos hacia Lincoln, su padre comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que le sucedía a su hijo, quizás él es tan inocente como culpable.

Lincoln consiguió estabilidad económica. Se iba a mudar a un departamento por el centro de la ciudad. Antes de que se fuera, su padre habló con él y le dijo que lo perdonaba, Lincoln pensó que se disculparía pero algo es algo, no quería seguir distanciado con él.

Con el pasar de los años Lincoln dejaba de tratar de convencer a Luan de volver con él, pensó que quizás ella lo quería olvidar en verdad, ya casi seis años intentando dijo que ya era alguien bastante maduro como para seguir rogándole a una mujer, aunque ella haya sido la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Le contó eso a Lily, se sorprendió y alegró ya que ella ya no veía en Luan intenciones de volver con su hermano. En el fondo sentía podía completar el corazón de su hermanito. Se dio el inesperado beso entre ellos, en el fondo ellos lo esperaban, tenerse el uno al otro al lado apoyando y escuchando... era lo más probable que sucediera.

Luego del incidente con Luan y cuando toda la familia se enteró sobre la relación de Lincoln con su menor hermana, Lily decidió irse de la casa para vivir con Lincoln.

El señor Lynn decidió hablar seriamente con Lincoln, le dijo que no permita que Lily fuera con él pero le dijo que ella ya había tomado su decisión. Le dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de él, se suponía que debía evitar que nadie se aproveche de sus hijas y él fue el primero en hacerlo.

Cuando se fueron ellos a su departamento, se notaba a Lincoln muy distinto, dentro de él resonaban las palabras de su padre. En los siguientes meses y casi año, Lincoln tomó un rol paternalista más que el de pareja con su hermana Lily, ella se daba cuenta que las palabras de su padre le estaban afectando.

Lily pensó que quizás le iba a suceder lo mismo que le sucedió con Luan. Ella todas las noches trataba de dormir con él, no por llegar a algo más sino para que asimilara que ya estaban juntos. Lincoln se encerraba para no tener que llegar a tener intimidad con su hermanita. De verdad que se estaba creando la idea en su mente de que se estaba aprovechando de ella.

Ella le decía que fue su decisión irse con él pero que el haberse enamorado perdidamente de él nunca pasó por su cabeza, las cosas se dieron así. Le decía que no dudaba de su amor por él y que esperaba que él no lo hiciera.

Se podría decir que la relación de ellos allí tuvo un nuevo comienzo en el segundo año. En el tercer año ella ya debía ir a una universidad, le dijo que unos contactos le ofrecieron dos becas, una para un instituto aquí y otra para la universidad de Hazeltucky.

Lincoln escuchó las razones de Lily para ir a Hazeltucky, una de ellas era que si se iban podrían tener una relación con mayor naturalidad debido a que allí no tendrían conocidos y su familia no estaría cerca porque eso era un motivo por los que Lincoln se reprimía por su pequeño amor.

Le dijo que Liby no estaría olvidada porque la ciudad no estaba tan lejos, solo ocho a siete horas de distancia. Lincoln lo pensó mucho y al final accedió. Le dijeron eso a su familia, su padre le deseó lo mejor a su "bebé", solo a ella.

Luan le dijo que no debía descuidar sus deberes con Liby por irse con una traidora, Lily ya no decía nada porque era armar una gresca innecesaria. Luan no desaprovechaba algún momento que lo tuviera cerca para tratar de seducirlo.

Allí con el correr de los años Lily tuvo que dejar la universidad para dedicarse a su embarazó, ya había tenido sus primera vez con ella hace tres años y un poco más, pero por cosas de la vida la embarazó a sus veintiún años. En esos momentos él era casi todo el soporte de su hermanita, estaban lejos de casa y no tenían tantos amigos en la ciudad.

En ese transcurso de años querían tratar de arreglar las cosas con Luan y su padre pero las oportunidades eran pocas y solían dejarlas pasar por posibles escenarios desfavorables.

En la mente del albino aún resuenan las palabras de su padre aunque la palabra decepción toca más en él...

— Es por eso que me siento así, siento que utilice a mis hermanas para tener algo con ellas, aplacar un poco mi soledad y nada más —lo dijo suspirando al final y sintiéndose algo más tranquilo.

— Linky, tú nunca me obligaste o te aprovechaste de mí, si nos enfocamos en esa palabra se podría decir que yo me aproveche de que Luan no estaba segura de querer estar contigo —lo dijo con una leve tristeza.

— Papá, tía Lily, ni uno de ustedes es culpable, no deben sentirse así, pues estoy casi segura de que fue casualidad u obra del destino, por eso es absurdo sentirse triste, ya dejen de estar así, ¡Nunca lo planearon! —les dijo eso con enojo y algo de preocupación porque no paraban de estar melancólicos aunque tenía razón la chica de frenos.

— Liby tiene razón, no podemos seguir así conejito, hemos pasado por mucho para no disfrutar el día de Navidad con todos aunque algunos no nos toleren del todo —le dijo tomándole de la mano.

— Tienen razón, tal vez no nos perdonen nunca, pero eso no debe interferir en este día, trataré de ser un buen hijo, aunque él me ignore, debemos disfrutar de que estamos juntos, te quiero mucho Lily —dijo con firmeza, tomando del rostro de su amada y preparándose para besarla.

— Eh... Linky... Liby... aún está aquí —dijo con algo de vergüenza.

— Descuiden, al menos ya me di cuenta que se aman de verdad, no tengo problemas en que se besen en mi presencia —dijo mirando sus uñas y dando una leve sonrisa.

En ese momento se dieron un beso muy tierno. Tan solo eran ideas, nunca hicieron nada malo, solo sucedió, nadie dijo que él estaría con ella o viceversa. Ellos no desaprovecharon la ocasión y se enamoraron. Eso demostraba que unas palabras son más efectivas que algo concreto. El beso se prolongaba y ya Liby se sentía incomoda.

— Creo que uno normal bastaba, en serio llega un punto donde me siento incomoda —dijo mientras fingía enojo y sonreía por ellos.

— Tienes razón, tiendo a ser muy efusivo —dijo separándose de los labios de Lily.

— Lo mismo digo amor —dijo sonriendo de alegría.

Luan los miraba y escuchaba por la ventana. Los comprendió pero no iba a perdonar fácilmente a Lily, pero iba a tratar de no molestar por lo que quedaba del día y el siguiente. Se retiró como llegó, en silencio.

En la cocina, sentado en una silla. El señor Lynn suspiraba, aceptaba que se comportó como un inmaduro y algo frío con su hijo, sin embargo para él una promesa es inquebrantable, pensó que por hoy y mañana no iba a incomodar a todos y en especial a sus dos hijos con su actitud.

Lily y Lincoln entraron tomados de las manos mirando a todos y disculpándose por tardar, su madre y hermanas sonrieron y les dijeron que esta foto sería especial porque después de años están juntos.

En los extremos, su padre estaba al lado de Lily, Luan al lado de Lincoln, Liby en medio y en sus brazos la pequeña Lila, las demás atrás y adelante, pusieron el temporizador de la cámara en diez segundos.

En breve momento todos se miraron denotando una leve alegría pues no querían más discusiones por algunos momentos. Luan miró a su madre y hermanas excepto a Lily, fue una mirada que decía que tratará de ser lo menos odiosa por lo que resta de este día y el de mañana. El señor Lynn hizo un gesto que daba a entender de que no se preocuparan esta vez.

No habrá sido la mejor foto aunque... aquella imagen transmitía después de muchos años tranquilidad, tan solo ver las expresiones faciales en ellos, expresaban aceptación de los problemas, algo casi estoico.

Lincoln y Lily se fueron juntos con su bebé dentro para buscar algunas cosas y recordar viejos tiempos. Su papá se dio cuenta que Lincoln no estaba triste ni alegre, eso le pareció muy raro.

Las horas pasaban y todo estaba en calma, no hubo indirectas ni alguna repentina discusión. Solo evitaban tratar de hablar innecesariamente con alguien, Lincoln y Lily. Los regalos estaban en el árbol, ya en la mañana los abrirían con mucha emoción.

Llego la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre, el día de Navidad, eran las siete de la mañana con algunos minutos. Liby se levantó con entusiasmo, a pesar de ya no ser una niña sigue adorando esta época del año por los villancicos, adornos, nieve y, aunque le cueste admitirlo, su familia.

Leni despertó a su hermana Lori, Lynn a Lucy, Lana a Lola, Luna a Luan, Lisa a Lily, Rita a su esposo Lynn, Lincoln entró a la habitación de Lily y Lisa para darles el saludo navideño.

Leni bajó apresurada y se dispuso a preparar ponche, Lori fue a todas las habitaciones a dar la feliz Navidad. Todos bajaron en pijama al primer nivel. Luan bajó junto a Liby, Lincoln tenía en sus brazos a Lila y a Lily que bajaba trepada de su espalda cruzando sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas en su estómago. Eso se veía muy tierno ya que a pesar de ser adulta Lily no dejaba de ser para los ojos de sus hermanas y padres la hermanita menor.

Al bajar el momento de saludar a todos llegó, pues cuando Luan le tocó saludar a Lily, solo por esta vez no la ignoró, la recibió en sus brazos al menos con una sonrisa.

— Lily, no te he perdonado y no sé si pueda hacerlo pero podemos llevar la fiesta en paz lo que nos queda del tiempo que estemos aquí, ¡Feliz Navidad pequeña! —le dio un abrazo que la hizo recordar por unos instantes a su pequeña confidente pero solo eso.

— Siendo sincera te diré que nunca te he traicionado pero me alegra que al menos dejemos nuestra pelea por estos momentos, ¡Feliz Navidad hermanita! —se sentía muy feliz pero sabía que esa paz era pasajera.

El señor Lynn se paró frente a Lincoln que tenía a Lila en brazos, Lincoln lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Feliz Navidad señor Lynn! Espero que su día sea el mejor, se lo deseo de manera sincera —su sonrisa se mantenía pero sus palabras decían otra cosa.

— Lincoln, admito que me he comportado como un tonto pero te aseguro que llevaré la fiesta en paz, no quiero que las demás se sientan incomodas con nuestro problema, una promesa es una promesa pero... eso no importa por ahora, ¡Feliz Navidad hijo! — mientras le daba un abrazo, se dio cuenta que su hijo ya iba a volver a ser el mismo con él, se guardó su tristeza.

Pues que le diga señor Lynn sería lógico, lo trató peor que ha desconocido todos estos no obstante ya no venía al caso eso, estaban en una paz definida. Pocas hermanas escucharon lo que dijo Lincoln, algunas sabían que algún día Lincoln se pondría un límite.

Llegó el momento de abrir regalos, todos estaban riéndose por lo que cada uno había regalado, momentos así realmente se extrañaban.

En la tarde antes de que Lily y Lincoln fueran donde los McBride, ellos llegaron a la casa Loud, notaron que el clima era agradable y también notaron las actitudes de Lincoln y Lily, ya ellos les contarían los detalles del porque esa manera de actuar de ellos fue fuera de lo común.

Ya tenían que volver a Hazeltucky, se despidieron de todos de la misma manera, no hubo excepciones. Rita habló con su hijo en privado.

— ¿Hasta cuando seguirán comportándose así? —le dijo su mamá con tristeza.

— No lo sé mamá, de algo sí estoy seguro, esto acabará algún día pero cuando alguno de los dos quiera tratar de arreglar las cosas, será muy difícil y tardará mucho, entiéndeme por favor —le dijo eso dando un suspiro de tristeza aunque sin dudar en sus palabras.

Luna se dirigió donde Lily, la notó normal, pensaba que esta navidad tratarían de arreglar las cosas pero no.

— Lily, te comprendo, aunque yo pensaba que se arreglarían las cosas con ustedes dos —le dijo con algo de decepción.

— Luna, tú eres como la mejor amiga de Luan, sabes que ella no acepta no realizar el día de las bromas menos va aceptar que yo nunca le quité a Lincoln, solo el tiempo lo dirá —le dijo eso mientras tomaba su maleta y la metía en su auto.

Y se fueron aceptando que no siempre se puede perdonar así de fácil, pudo ser así pero Luan y su padre eran testarudos, una no quería aceptar que ella por idiota lo perdió y el otro no podía entender que su hijo no era alguien que se aprovecharía de ellas. El orgullo los cegaba aún.

— Muy en el fondo vinimos con altas expectativas, lo que sucedió estos últimos días me han hecho darme cuenta de que las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para ambos, pero se empeñaron en no aceptar que también se equivocaron —dijo Lincoln mientras manejaba con una leve tristeza pero así debía ser no podían aceptar la culpa cuando ellos no habían hecho nada malo.

— Es cierto, será mucho más difícil, es lo justo, de la noche a la mañana no puedo dejar que Luan o papá muestren que tienen la razón y que nosotros debemos buscar la forma de arreglarlo, nosotros estamos con la conciencia tranquila, pero espero que algún día ellos quieran buscar la reconciliación de verdad —lo dijo Lily mientras miraba a su hermano y a su bebé, la cual dormía en su asiento especial de bebé.

— Yo también lo espero pero hasta entonces vivamos sin pensar que hemos fallado, pues sabemos que nunca lo hicimos, solo fueron palabras que nos ponían mal, palabras que en ese momento al no saber un poco sobre la vida nos hicieron vivir con miedo a decepcionar, ya no será así de aquí en adelante Lily, ya no fallaremos en creer en nosotros —dijo eso con una gran sonrisa y una sensación de haber sido muy sincero consigo mismo.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó lo que restaba del camino hacia su hogar.

Liby en el cuarto de su padre, se sentó y reflexionó sobre lo mucho Lincoln y Lily se dejaron llevar por la culpa pero que al final que si eran culpables de algo era de no creer en que ellos no tenían que pedir perdón solamente, de nada servía hablar con su madre o su abuelo, tenían que darse cuenta ellos mismos y pensar en las cosas hechas en el pasado y presente para poder hablar de una reconciliación futura.

Al llegar a su hogar se pararon frente a su puerta y abrazados apreciaron el atardecer con Lila en brazos la cual les recordaba que después de todo que a su relación no le importaba si en verdad habían roto una promesa o una confianza...


	44. Carol x Lincoln (3-?)

**_No lo tuve en mente_**

...

— Entonces... ¿Tú también te quedaste varado acá? —lo dijo de forma amable.

— Bueno... mi vuelo se ha cancelado por las fuertes nevadas —dijo sonriéndole levemente pero triste por dentro.

— Y yo pensé que está Navidad no sucedería algún contratiempo —dijo la rubia mirando su reloj.

— Solo nos queda esperar que pase el mal tiempo —lo dijo mirándola con curiosidad.

Jamás pensó encontrar a Carol nuevamente en su camino de vida.

Recordó cuando hace quince años la llamó para reemplazar a su "amada" Lori en una foto familiar.

Han pasado años desde eso y por cosas de la vida se topan en el aeropuerto de Nueva York.

— ¿Y qué tal va tu relación con... Lori? —dijo con dificultad la rubia.

— ¿Cómo... lo supiste? —su asombro era muy notorio.

— La ciudad es muy pequeña, además que a la gente siempre le gusta saber la vida de los demás —le respondió con sinceridad.

— ¿No te causa repulsión? —le dijo con algo de pena.

— No, sabía que tus lindas hermanas al ser varías, se llevarían tus pensamientos e inocencia, por lo menos una y no me equivoqué —dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

— Veo que eres alguien que hace buenas deducciones —lo dijo con gracia.

— Entonces... —no le quería insistir en realidad.

— Nuestra relación ahora solo es de padres separados, ella se dio cuenta que en realidad quizás... solo fue un consuelo particular de parte mía en ese tiempo —lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

— ¿Pero tu hija? —dijo con muchas dudas.

— Loan... ella está con su madre... solo la veo los fines de mes desde hace tres años... es una buena chica, si la conocieras te darías cuenta que es la niña más tierna del mundo —lo dijo con un alegría por su hija.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene la pequeña? —preguntó amigablemente.

— Tiene once años, es mi tierna rubiecita, claro que Lily también lo es pero... Loan es la rubiecita que crie con demasiado cariño —lo dijo con mucha ternura al mostrar unas fotos de su billetera.

— Me lo imagino —le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

— Carol... ¿Y qué ha sido de ti todos estos años? —le preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

— ¡¿Qué te puedo decir?! Mi vida ha sido solo continuar con el negocio familiar, no he hecho nada más que eso —se sentía algo de tristeza en ella.

— ¿Pero te agrada hacerlo verdad? ¿Te gusta continuar con el negocio familiar? —le preguntó con algo de dificultad.

— Si te soy sincera... no mucho, si bien soy buena y me agrada una parte... yo desearía poder vivir sin preocupaciones, sé que suena infantil porque ya uno es adulto y sabe como es la vida pero... quisiera no tener preocupaciones para nada —lo decía con una sinceridad diáfana en ella.

— Te entiendo Carol, te entiendo perfectamente —le dijo Lincoln dándole una sonrisa que transmitía entendimiento y confianza.

Y se pasaron conversando de muchas más cosas sin tomar en cuenta lo anterior.

Así pasaron las horas y esperar una respuesta de los trabajadores del aeropuerto.

La respuesta fue que no podrían despegar varios de los aviones hoy porque la tormenta aumentaba en intensidad y les pidieron que permanecieran allí.

Eran las siete y cuarenta del día veinticuatro. Lincoln no había podido conseguir para viajar antes por lo recargado de responsabilidad en el trabajo y las altas horas a las que salía. Carol no tenía tanta intención de viajar, en realidad quería pensar sobre su futuro, no se sentía conforme con su vida es por eso que al último momento decidió viajar para ver a sus padres y solo encontró vuelos para este día.

Ambos se miraron con una mueca de tristeza porque sabían que no llegarían a tiempo para pasar Noche Buena con sus respectivas familias.

— ¡Psss! ¡Linky! Tengo algo que nos alegrará por estas horas —dijo en voz baja y con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le mostraba algo.

— ¡¿Trajiste alcohol?! ¡Que ingeniosa! En una botella de plástico —respondió en voz baja y trazando una buena sonrisa.

— Vamos a un sitio más alejado —le dijo mientras se paraba para alejarse del grupo.

Se fueron al cuarto donde guardaban las herramientas de limpieza para que no los vieran bebiendo alcohol.

Era una botella del tamaño de su mano, la llevaba en el pecho.

— Me advirtieron que solo bebamos de pocos sorbos —dijo advirtiéndole a su amiguito.

— Está bien, tampoco necesito tanto alcohol —lo dijo en voz baja.

— Créeme, esto siempre lo necesitaras en estos momentos —le dijo antes de dar un primer sorbo.

Lincoln dio un leve sorbo y sintió que su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro.

Daban pequeños sorbos cada vez que terminaban de hablar de algo. Así pasaron alrededor de dos horas.

Si bien no estaban totalmente embriagados, sin embargo terminaron dándose confianza para poder profundizar más en sus vidas personales.

—Jejeje, Lincoln recuerdo cuando me invitaste a reemplazar a Lori en la foto familiar —lo decía riéndose.

—Sí, pero al final ella al verte se retracto, eras su rival y casi le ganabas en todo y en ese momento le ibas a ganar su puesto en la foto —le dijo mirando una escoba.

—Bueno, no todos los días te piden que seas parte de una grandiosa familia y sobre todo de buena manera —lo dijo recordando la vez que fue Lincoln a pedirle que sea el reemplazo de Lori.

Repentinamente Carol comenzó a llorar de la nada. Lincoln no comprendía aquello.

Se supone que la están pasando muy bien allí, se supone que estaban para charlar de manera amena.

—Carol… ¿Qué pasó? —lo decía con cuidado.

—Solo que… tú me pediste que sea el reemplazo de Lori porque me parezco a ella, la gran mayoría de mis amigos en la preparatoria pensaban lo mismo desde que se enteraron de eso —sus lágrimas empapaban todo su níveo rostro.

—Carol… ¿Sabes por qué fui contigo a pedirte el favor aquella vez? —lo dijo sin expresar alguna emoción.

La rubia en ese instante se sorprendió un poco por esa pregunta pero era obvia la respuesta.

—Yo conocía a Whitney, yo tenía confianza con ella, pero Whitney y las demás chicas de la preparatoria no tenían algo que tú y Lori sí, no es el parecido sino la belleza, la gracia, y esa cosa inexplicable con la que enamoran, recuérdalo nunca fuiste el reemplazo Carol, la foto necesitaba una hermosa chica rubia y tú eres una belleza, me emocioné en mis adentros, eras la chica más hermosa de Royal Woods, jamás se lo dije a Lori pero tú eres más linda que ella, esa es la verdad, después de años que soy sincero —lo dijo haciendo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Carol después de tiempo escucha un agradable adjetivo hacia ella. El frío ya se sentía en ese lugar.

Lincoln se dio cuenta que Carol estaba callada con su rostro entre sus rodillas.

El peliblanco acercó de forma lenta su mano a su hombro de ella para tocárselo.

Lincoln no supo en que momento estaba besando a Carol.

La rubia no dejaba de tocar el rostro de su amigo. Siempre pensó que era el reemplazo de Lori por ser parecida a ella, sin embargo no fue así.

Ella tenía otro brillo, más intenso que el de su amiga. Lincoln siempre se dio cuenta de eso.

—Wow… no me esperaba ello —dijo Lincoln separándose lentamente de Carol para tomar aire.

—Dime qué sentiste —respiraba más rápido.

—Es difícil definir lo que sentí, solo te puedo decir que Lori no puede igualar uno así, espero que… —no terminó de hablar porque la rubia lo besó con desespero.

Ya eran más de las once de la noche, ambos estaban vistiéndose para salir de ese almacén.

Carol se estaba riendo porque Lincoln se quedó muy sorprendido con lo que hicieron esas pocas horas antes.

Llamó a su familia, en especial a su pequeña Loan para decirle que su vuelo recién sería para mañana en la tarde y que iría acompañado de una vieja "amiga".

Carol hizo lo mismo, les dijo que llegaría en la mañana y que les presentaría a su novio.

—Carol… ¿No crees que es muy rápido todo esto? —lo dijo muy extrañado.

—Pues no, siempre esperé este momento desde hace años, se podría decir que desde me pediste que fuera a reemplazar a Lori en la foto —daba una agradable sonrisa.

—Me siento muy halagado Carol, la embriaguez se me ha pasado muy rápido —lo dijo tocándose la sien con algo de dolor.

—Pues se nota que nunca te has embriagado, hablaré como alcohólica pero sigo en mis cinco sentidos —lo dijo en tono de superioridad.

—No te lo voy a negar —le dijo eso y le dio otro beso de tantos que se dieron en estas horas.

—Entonces oficialmente eres mi "pareja" —dijo en son de broma.

—Pues ahora eres la madrastra de Loan desde… ahora —lo dijo mirando que su reloj apunte exactamente en el reloj las doce.

Ambos se dieron un beso apenas el reloj tocó las doce, oficialmente ya era Navidad.

En los pasillos muchos pasajeros varados estaban durmiendo, por esos nadie escuchó la "Noche Buena" que tuvieron.

Carol le prometió a Lincoln que conocería a fondo a Loan para no ser esa típica mujer que se mete en la vida del padre para evitar que este se preocupe de su hija.

Lincoln le dijo que Loan la comprendería, le dijo que toda su familia la querría por ser ella, pues ella era distinta y tenía luz propia.

Y sobre Lori, ella estaba rehaciendo su vida, él tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

—Carol, tú eres distinta, recuérdalo —le dijo eso mientras ambos dormían en el pasillo, cada uno recargando su cabeza en la del otro…


	45. Linka x Loni (1-?) (16)

** _ Hermanito, perdóname…_ ** ** _ (16) _ **

Un leve roce, solo espolear de manera insignificante su torso, tomar su espalda con ambas manos, mientras él le tomaba de su cintura.

Acicatear toda esa parte del cuerpo de su hermano la dejaba sin ganas de otras cosas.

Loni nunca se había sentido tan libre de dar placer a alguien, el cuerpo de su hermanita era como la jaula sin cerradura, un país sin fronteras, el viento que ayudaba a las aves a migrar.

Era una chica que siempre lo apoyaba en todo, la chica que nunca lo trató como un idiota.

A unos días de Navidad, en un departamento en la ciudad de Hazeltucky, en el lecho ambos derrochaban mucho placer.

El ambiente era presto a ser el confidente junto a la luz de la Luna que atravesaba esa ventana semiabierta, con el viento que daba el toque de frescura a esos cuerpos pródigos de pasión.

Loni dejo que su hermana le quitara sus lentes los cuales eran límites para acariciar sus bellos cabellos que eran un tesoro según Linka.

Jamás pensó que ella lo dejara necesitado de aliento en tan poco tiempo, ella tuvo alguna vez esa idea.

Algunos dirían que es algo pervertido, pero no ahora, no cuando ella le está dando la iniciativa en este acto.

*****

Si pudiéramos regresar al pasado, concluiríamos que Linka hizo sufrir a Loni y que ahora está tratando de buscar redención en esta danza con un inicio inesperado y final sin límite dado.

Linka a pesar de ser la que más lo entendía y él ser el más preocupado por su bienestar, no supieron ser sinceros en ese tiempo.

Esos sentimientos alguna vez en ese tiempo atrás habían querido salir de él, sin embargo ella evitaba todo por no ser tan sincera con él.

Eso era estar lo más alejada de su hermanito, así eso implicara ser lo más cruel en los últimos años cuando el permaneció con todos.

Así debía ser porque comparten la misma sangre… ¿No? Pues en este instante esos besos en sus bellos bustos y las sensaciones agradables que le daba al acariciar su masculinidad decían lo del otro lado de un espejo.

Tuvo un vacío… que se llenó con mucho odio consigo misma y un dolor al enterarse que en ese momento… él después de tiempo consiguió alguien a quien querer.

Desde ahí comenzó un leve descenso a la ira por aquella persona, la cual no era culpable del error de ella por así decirlo.

En una reunión con su familia, ya con veintiún años el quería pasar una agradable celebración, su hermana se portaba como una inmadura.

Loni… no pensó que Linka fuera una chica caprichosa, celosa y algo cruel.

¿Cruel? ¿Por qué? Eso se podría contradecir con los besos dados en sus mejillas y cuello de este momento, esas succiones que le daba ella no eran nada crueles.

Se podría responder eso de manera afirmativa porque Linka se portaba como un perro del hortelano, ya saben la frase: "No come, ni deja comer".

En Linka se podría variar con la frase: "No ama, ni deja que amen". Eso se propuso ha hacer y lo logró.

Cabe decir que le fue sincera sobre el tema de sus sentimientos pero no de una buena manera. Loni no se merecía ese trato.

Loni se fue con su novia de la casa y con un enojo enorme hacia su hermana.

Ese enojo ahora mismo no existía con la sonrisa que le generaba con cada caricia anhelada en su torso.

El enojo duró casi dos meses, en ese tiempo Linka reflexionó mucho sobre lo que hizo aquella vez.

Al visitar a Loni a escondidas de su familia, se quedó sorprendida.

Lo que presenció fue a un joven desaseado, desaliñado, mirada perdida y más cosas.

Al abrir la puerta y ver a Linka, solo le dijo hola y le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Sus manos acariciaban sus pechos y sus labios se posaban en sus hombros y la espalda de su hermana. Linka solo se arqueaba de una excitación tremenda.

Al tener a su hermano dándole placer y retirándose sus pantalones y ella su falda pensó en lo anterior.

Le había roto el corazón, le había hecho una mala pasada a él y a su novia, la cual obviamente le terminó, lo cual lo deprimió mucho.

Linka se la pasó esperando hasta altas horas de la noche para poder sustraer una copia de la llave del departamento de su hermano de la recepción y entrar.

Se dio cuenta que él solo estaba así porque su departamento estaba muy limpio.

Al ir a la habitación de su hermano se dio cuenta que dormía con una gran mueca de tristeza.

La acostó con ternura, para él ella era alguien que debe ser tratada con delicadeza.

La miró al rostro, se notaba que esperaba que él tomara su primera vez, le dio un gran beso mientras se preparaba para ser lo más gentil posible.

Loni se dio cuenta que ella estaba en su habitación, le dijo con mucho enojo que se fuera de allí.

Linka no podía creer que lo haya hecho sufrir, todo por miedo a ser sincera, y cuando lo es… todo mal sale.

Linka se sienta al borde de la cama de su hermano y comienza a acariciar su rostro.

Loni le dice que se vaya, que no necesita nada de ella, pero no tiene fuerzas para levantarse y sacarla de su departamento.

Estaba sobre él besándolo, no dejaba de hacerlo, por nada del mundo lo dejaría.

Su hermanito se merecía todo de ella, no iba a dejar que el amor se reprima en estos momentos, el placer debía primar ahora, pero siempre de una manera romántica.

La magia se sentía en todo ese ambiente íntimo. Los jadeos y gemidos en ambos lados eran unísonos.

Linka se quedó hasta el amanecer al lado de Loni.

Loni se levantó y se dijo por qué le hacía todo ello.

Realmente quería saber las razones, Linka le dijo que no soportaba verlo con esa chica, no soportaba admitir que hizo mal, no iba a soportar saber que todo está perdido.

Loni solo se levantó y se fue a lavarse su rostro. Linka le preguntó si le podía ayudar en algo.

Linka se fue muy triste a Royal Woods, se notaba que su hermano estaba muy dolido por todo, esa actitud de ella era muy egoísta.

Al llegar a su casa, no le preguntaron a donde fue porque ella sola se delataba por su actitud. Loki, Luke y Lexx estaban muy enojados con ella por hacerle pasar momentos incómodos a Loni y su exnovia.

Lynn y Lane le dijeron que porque debía seguir tratándolo mal, se suponía que eran muy unidos.

Linka le dijo a sus padres que iría el otro fin de semana donde su hermano, debía hacer las pases.

Loni nuevamente se detuvo a mirar el bello cuerpo de su hermana, la cual se sentía un poco apenada al tener en ella la vista de su hermano, se deleitaban ambos.

Linka le dijo en el oído que ahora ella hará lo necesario para que se sienta en la cima.

Linka llegó y tocó la puerta del departamento. Loni no dijo nada, solo la ignoraba. Le dijo que solo lo deje hacer sus cosas.

Sabe que él no querrá nada de ella y lo toma de la mano. Loni no sabía porque lo llevaba a una silla en su sala. Linka tomó una tijera y una afeitadora.

Loni no dijo nada solo dejó acicalarse por su hermana. Cortaba sus cabellos y su larga barba.

En una hora lo dejó con ese rostro puro y con esa sonrisa que adoraba de él.

Loni no sabía que decir, ella le dijo que no se merecía su agradecimiento. Eso hizo sentir mal a su hermano y la vez algo feliz pues ella quería que le perdone lo que hizo.

Ese día la pasaron conversando solo algunas cosas y ambos se fueron a dormir en distintas habitaciones.

Los siguientes fines de semana pasaron relativamente sin nada nuevo salvo que la chica de los dientes de conejo se dio cuenta que su hermano no usaba sus gafas. Se le habían roto.

Loni estaba alegre pues esos lentes se parecían a los que se le habían roto por arrojarlos al suelo con enojo por lo que le pasaba.

La relación de amistad entre ellos estaba volviendo a su cauce. Aunque una noche Loni no sabía que sentir pues Linka volvía a ocupar su corazón. Se dirigió donde estaba Linka, se sorprendió al verla llorar.

Le dijo que no podía olvidar fácilmente su amor, no podía solo quedar bien con él, necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Linka le dijo que por favor le diera una oportunidad, Loni estaba asombrado.

Pero todo eso se respondió cuando Linka lo beso a Loni y él no opuso resistencia.

Todo se confirmó en el momento que Loni se dejó quitar su playera con la ayuda de Linka.

Y se confirmó más cuando al quitarle su blusa a Linka comenzó a besar sus labios, mejillas y hombros.

Linka no dejaba de moverse para satisfacer a ambos. Moni no dejaba de tomar por su espalda a la niña de sus sueños, a la chica que se robo su corazón.

Las descargas acopiaban el ser de Linka, se sentía perdonada más que satisfecha.

Loni la abrazaba mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho recuperando el aliento.

Loni le beso sus hermosos cabellos y acarició esa maravilla de rostro y al fijarse detenidamente se dio cuenta que ella era un ángel caído en la tierra, podía tener errores como todo humano, se equivocó, no podía culparla además la adoraba, claro que la iba a perdonar pues ya se había consumado ese acto.

Linka le dio un beso y le dijo que eso era lo mucho que lo amaba, Loni le respondió que ya no hablara que solo debía descansar pues ya todo estaba perdonado, agregó que no es tan tonto como para no saber perdonar.

Linka le dijo que no era tonto y que si lo es… solo es de ella y nadie más.

Su hermanita le dijo que jamás olvidará su primera vez, Loni solo le dio unas caricias en su rostro y en otras zonas.

Y se prepararon para descansar y pensar en como poder llevar una buena relación siendo ellos hermanos… una tonta y un tonto que se amaban mucho a escondidas…


	46. Maggie x Lincoln (2-?)

**_¿Una oportunidad más?_**

¡Oh Navidad! Época de unión familiar, tiempo de regalos y de salir en medio de la nieve a buscar a alguien que se quiere mucho.

En Vanzilla estaban Luna conduciendo, Luan junto a Leni sentadas trás la rockera y Maggie.

Maggie estaba con su expresión seria de siempre, Luna no entendía que hacía ella allí.

— Haber si lo entiendo, Maggie estás tratando de recuperar a Lincoln por un malentendido, Luan te portaste como una celosa con Lincoln porque pensaste que tu ex quería estar con él solo por darte celos, pero Leni, ¿Tú qué haces acá? —hizo una gran retroalimentación y aún seguía con dudas.

— Yo estaba ayudando a Lincoln con un suéter que necesitaba para este invierno pero llegaron ellas y comenzaron a gritar, Lincoln no soportó que lo metan en una pelea donde no fue llamado además que pensó que en verdad Maggie solo lo usaba y se fue de la casa para meditar, aunque Maggie y yo creemos que se encuentra en su lugar secreto —lo decía con mucha preocupación y algo molesta con Luan y Maggie.

— Es mi culpa, parte de mi actitud también fue porque pensé que lo de Lincoln era una traición —lo decía con tristeza.

— ¿Traición? Tu hermano no te traicionaría, yo no terminé contigo porque Lincoln me lo pidió o solo quería estar con él, Luan tú y yo no sentimos tanto amor, pero con él sí, él me comprende, quizás debido a que las tiene a ustedes y sabe cómo tratar a una chica —lo dijo con su tono serio pero con una sonrisa al final.

— Maggie, cómo sentiste eso por Lincoln, seamos sinceras, tú detestabas a Lincoln, eso sí no entiendo —le dijo Luna mientras esperaba que cambiarán las luces del tránsito.

— Recuerdo que un día estaba en los pasillos de secundaria, ese día que fue con Lynn a un tour, hubo un momento donde yo estaba leyendo un libro, por casualidades de la vida se me cae al lado de Lincoln, lee la portada y me dice que esos poemas los conoce por su hermana Lucy, yo le respondo que son oscuros y muy agradables, pero al recoger el libro y dármelo, se asustó y se fue corriendo de allí, yo solo dije gracias idiota y me fui por donde vine, tiempo después en el Club de Lectura me encontré con él y con su hermana Lucy, él se escondía detrás de ella para que no le hiciera nada, sinceramente yo estaba aburrida como para estar enojada así que le dije que no tenía tiempo para estupideces, me senté a escuchar al siguiente que iba a recitar algo y quien se presentó fue Lincoln, los poemas que recitó eran de él, tanto ayudar a Lucy le fue de maravilla, nos deslumbró a todos allí, me acerqué a él para decirle que lo había hecho muy bien, pero ni bien me vio se fue corriendo, es que lo amenacé diciéndole que lo golpearía por casi arruinar mi fiesta cuando lo volviera a ver —dijo todo con una leve sonrisa, le encantaba recordar lo referente a Lincoln—. No me quedé allí quieta, salí a buscarlo y decirle que no lo iba a golpear solo conversar, dudaba, al final aceptó.

— Recuerdo que yo pasaba por allí después de haber estado en el Club de Teatro, los vi conversar de manera agradable, me dio un poco de tristeza y rabia, habíamos terminado hace tres meses, pensé que no fui nada para ella al verla charlar con Linky, no era así, pasaron las semanas y notaba a Lincoln distinto, mejor dicho todas lo notamos diferente, era más atento de lo usual, trataba de conversar más seguido y escucharnos, una que otra vez pedía consejos a Lori, Leni y a ti Luna —dijo con suma tristeza todo lo que vio en su hermano.

En ese instante Luna hizo un alto, esperó hasta que ese auto que quita la nieve terminé de despejar esa parte del trayecto.

— Bueno... todas nos dimos cuenta pero no dijimos nada, en nuestras reuniones de hermanas discutíamos si investigaríamos quién era la chica que tenía así a Lincoln o dejar que el lo dijera... ¡Gracias Don Barredora! —estaba haciendo memoria del transcurso de meses atrás y agradeciendo al hombre calvo y regordete que despejó el camino.

— ¡Claro! Dijimos que esperaríamos que Linky nos dijera quién era para no molestarlo al ser algo entrometidas, pero recuerdo que Lucy al final a Lucy se le escapó el nombre de Maggie —dijo Leni con la mano en su mentón pensando.

— Sí, eso me dijo Lincoln, pero Luan... —miró a su ex.

— Lo sé, discutí con Linky ese día, pensé que de veras él era de esos chicos que al ver a la novia de un conocido libre tratan de insinuarse —lo dijo con mucha culpa.

— Cómo no recordar cuando tuve que intervenir para que no haya más peleas entre ustedes, eso te hizo creer en otra idea, ¿No es así? —la miró con mucha seriedad.

— Pensé después... que tú solo lo usabas para darme celos y volver conmigo porque cuando ibas a casa solías no retirar tu mirada de mí —lo dijo devolviéndole esa mirada con seriedad a ella.

— Claro que no te quitaba la vista, eras mi exnovia, me sentía mal por estar ahí donde estabas tú, cualquiera diría que solo te usé para acercarme a Lincoln —lo dijo con algo de pena.

En ese momento están cerca a ese lado de la carretera donde hay un bosque.

Se estaciona en ese lado, en un lugar donde se escondía el auto de la vista de cualquiera.

Bajan y se adentran al bosque. Gritan su nombre pero nada, él no sale, Luan se dirige a la cabaña que está al lado del lago, nada.

— ¡Lo tengo! La casita del parque, allí debe estar —dijo Leni con seguridad.

— Vayamos rápido, ya está anocheciendo —dijo Maggie que se dirigía nuevamente por donde llegaron.

Luna conducía con dificultad, la ventisca aumentaba aunque no tanto.

— Luan, quede claro algo, no quiero estar peleada contigo por una confusión, yo ahora quiero a Lincoln, por favor, me enamorado perdidamente de ese idiota de cabellos blancos —lo dijo con una sonrisa y algo de pena.

— ¿Y yo pensé que solo enamoraba de esa manera a Lynn? —dijo Luna en son de broma.

— ¿Qué dijiste Luna? —preguntó Luan con un mirada seria.

— Nada... nada... —solo trataba de resistir la risa por recordar a Lynn olfateando y abrazando la playera de Lincoln a "escondidas" en la habitación de él y se notaba que decía te amo hermanito con los ojos cerrados.

— El se ve como un niño que no tiene preocupaciones pero cuando hablamos, sé que él y yo somos más que eso que mostramos con nuestra apariencia, tiene ambiciones como todos, sin dejar de lado a ustedes, a sus padres y demás familiares, con él cambie la forma de ver a mi familia, pensaba que solo son un obice, no es así, todos somos un engranaje en ese reloj llamado vida, sin uno se desarma nuestro mundo y por ende todo en nuestro alrededor, entendí que sin mi familia no hay felicidad completa —lo dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Leni, Luna estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Luan suspiraba con alegría.

Llegaron al parque, bajaron y se dirigieron a esa entrada que está escondida en unos arbustos que al lado se encuentra unas rosas.

Al llegar a esa antigua casa y entrar no vieron a Lincoln en ningún nivel ni en el balcón.

— Solo sé de esos lugares —dijo Leni con resignación.

— Un momento, Lincoln decía que había su amiga Stella le enseñó un lugar al que iban pocas personas, me dijo que ella reflexionaba, ¡El faro de Sir John Woods! —dijo Maggie como si se tratara de un gran acertijo.

Luna aceleró y por medio de Maggie llegaron a un parque que se encontraba dentro de un bosque quedaba en un lado del centro de la ciudad.

Al entrar corriendo se dieron cuenta que Lincoln estaba sentado al lado de la estatua del hombre que embelleció Royal Woods.

— Chicas, déjenme hablarle sola, por favor —dijo Maggie con firmeza.

Leni, Luna y Luan se quedaron a metros de ellos.

— Linky, que bueno que te encontramos... ¿Estás bien? —lo dijo con pena.

— Maggie... se sincera, aún sientes algo por Luan, ¿No? —le dijo sin mirarla.

— Lincoln, ya no siento nada por Luan —le dijo con su voz seria.

— Maggie, me di cuenta que siempre mirabas a Luan, hasta en la discusión afirmaste eso... quizás debiste decírmelo en un principio y yo podía darte una ayuda, además solo soy un chico de once años, eres mucho más madura que yo —lo dijo mientras trataba de sonreír.

— Lincoln, ¿Es broma no? Por ti ahora veo la vida de otra forma, ahora lo veo claro, no lo veo oscuro como lo pensaba, Lincoln eres muy maduro para tu edad, todas esas tardes charlando en esa casita, debes admitir que también no te detuviste a que te explicara —lo dijo sin titubear todo ello.

Lincoln mirá el lago, mirá la estatua, mira el faro, a sus hermanas y a Maggie.

— Tienes razón no me detuve a escuchar tu explicación, eso sí es inmaduro —lo dijo tocándose la nuca y con cierta pena.

— Pero no eres tanto como yo —le dijo Maggie a su peliblanco.

— Creo que esta vez podemos empezar bien... en una semana ya es Navidad, no es bueno estar así de triste por cosas que se pueden solucionar —lo dijo tratando de olvidar todo lo que pasaba.

— Y si sigues así, tengo una membresía especial para ti con mis amigos los emos —lo dijo queriendo ser graciosa.

Eso hizo soltar una carcajada a Lincoln, Maggie se dio cuenta que fue una tonta al recordar que alguna vez quiso golpear a ese lindo niños con cabellos blancos.

Leni, Luna y Luan se fueron a la Van para no interrumpir el momento del beso.

Maggie tomó la iniciativa y besó al peliblanco con mucho amor. Lincoln solo la tomó de la cintura. No se dieron cuenta que estaban bajo el muérdago...

Feliz Navidad 2019 a todos mis amigos y compañeros seguidores de esta recopilación de Shots y mis otras historias, gracias...


	47. Becky x Lincoln (2-?)

**_Primera vez..._**

Todo había quedado perfecto para una verdadera fiesta de Año Nuevo en la casa de los Loud. Quienes lo planearon en sí fueron Lincoln y Lori.

Habían ganado unos boletos para ir a un hotel de lujo en Florida, lo lograron comiendo su peso en mostaza como un tiempo atrás lo hizo Lincoln para ganar una salida en limosina.

El plan era sencillo, ganar esos boletos dobles para hacer una fiesta en casa como Lori lo hizo también tiempo atrás.

Al irse un día antes del treinta y uno con Lily, les dejaron en claro a las mayores y a Lincoln que cuidaran a las menores, claro que también Lincoln estaba en los que debían ser cuidados.

Eran las diez con dos minutos y los amigos de las mayores y algunos de Lincoln comenzaban a llegar, fueron varios conocidos por Lincoln y las menores como Miguel, Fiona, Whitney, Dana, Carol y más.

Eran las once y alguien tocó la puerta, Lincoln que estaba cerca abrió y se dio cuenta que era la chica de cabellos rojos, Becky, la amiga de Leni y Lori.

La chica le sonrió de manera tierna y lo saludó dándole un beso en su mejilla, eso lo dejó más absorto al muchachito.

Ella era la última en la fiesta de los Loud, todos le preguntaron la tardanza, ella dijo que el embotellamiento es infernal, todos rieron.

Uno de los invitados había llevado un poco de alcohol, Lori aceptó que lo mezclen en el ponche ya que una vez al año no hace daño.

Leni y Luan no aceptaron beber ese ponche. Las amigas de Lori, Leni y Luna si bebieron. Podías ver a Sam tocar la lampara como si fuera una guitarra riendo, a Carol vistiendo y Lori vistiendo como Carol, Fiona regañando a Lincoln pero sin hablarle a él sino a la pared.

Ya faltaban segundos para que sea año nuevo, todos estaban en la cuenta regresiva, en ese momento Becky se movió al lado de Lincoln y le dio un beso en su mejilla cuando llegó a cero la cuenta.

Todos en la casa festejaron como si no hubiera un mañana, de veras que exageraron un poco menos mal no destruyeron la casa.

Las menores ya se habían ido a dormir, Lynn y Leni se quedaron un buen tiempo y después subieron juntas y cada una se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Lori, Luna y Lincoln se quedaron en charlando con sus invitados, cabe decir que Lori y Luna estaban muy ebrias y algunas de sus amigas y amigos también.

Pero Lincoln... él era otro caso.

Desde que llegó Becky, se siente nervioso y tiende a dar actuaciones de torpeza como por ejemplo casi derrama el ponche que le alcanzó a ella, Becky solo le dijo que tuviera más cuidado guiñándole el ojo.

Lincoln mirá de reojo a la chica de cabello rojizo, ella a veces se da cuenta de eso y solo le sonríe.

Hubo un momento donde a Becky le dijeron que parecía una nerd al gustarle ir a esas convenciones de cómics.

Ella dijo que a veces suele encontrar cosas y gente interesante allí, cabe destacar que miraba a Lincoln con anhelo mientras bebía el ponche.

Aproximadamente las tres de la mañana en la casa de los Loud. Algunos estaban recostados en el sofá, otros en el suelo, otros en el patio trasero y más lugares de la casa.

Becky estaba muy embriagada, pero se da cuenta que Lincoln intenta despertar a Lori.

— Linky, ¿No tendrás un lugar donde yo pueda dormir? —le dijo eso con un tono de inocencia fingida pero muy bien mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

— Eh... s-sí... pu-puedes dormir en mi... en mi... habitación —le dijo eso tartamudeando mucho.

— Pues, llévame Linky —le dijo eso mientras le tomaba del brazo.

Lincoln temblaba, sus piernas parecían gelatina. Tener a una linda chica como Becky lo hacía ponerse muy torpe.

Lincoln tardó varios segundos para abrir la puerta de su habitación, Becky reía por ese hecho.

Al entrar la chica por la embriaguez solo veía colores, no reconocía tanto las formas.

Lo curioso es que reconoció en ese instante un cómic de Ace Savvy.

— Sabes Lincoln... ¿No quisieras leerme este cómic? —lo dijo de una manera provocativa y acariciándole sus cabellos— Ahora no puedo leer.

Lincoln estaba muy pero muy nervioso, jamás una chica bonita y mayor se le había insinuado.

— Becky... ¡Oh mira la hora! Ya debes tener sueño, tengo que irme a dormir al... al... ¡Ático! Sí, al ático, espero que t-te si-sientas c-cómoda —le dijo eso con mucha dificultad.

Las manos de Lincoln fueron tomadas por Becky, la cual las puso en sus caderas.

Su respiración estaba un poco agitada, comenzó a temblar un poco, su sonrojo se hizo muy notorio.

Sin preverlo, la chica de los cabellos rojizos le robó un beso, uno de esos que jamás se olvidan.

— Linky... estoy muy embriagada, sin embargo no tanto como para no darte algo que no querrás rechazar, desde la fiesta de tu hermana noté que eres un chico genial y tierno, y más cuando te encontré en la convención, supe que eres un chico... digamos que con ansias y yo podría quitarte esas ansias —le dijo con una sonrisa demasiado seductora y posando sus pechos en el rango de visión de Lincoln.

El peliblanco tragó saliva, ya tenía idea de lo que se refería, pero pensaba que estaba entendiendo mal sus palabras.

— Lincoln, ¿Todavía piensas ir al ático a dormir? —le dijo quitando las manos de él de sus caderas.

De veras que no sabía que hacer, por unos momentos no sabía que pensar, se supone que es el chico del plan por obvias razones debía tener una idea para este momento pero... nada.

Lincoln solo hizo una señal de que iba al ático, desviando su mirada de la de ella por pena, vergüenza y sonrojo.

Becky se puso delante de él, puso nuevamente las manos de él en sus caderas.

Lincoln estaba asombrado pues pensaba que había arruinado el momento por su silencio y retraso en dar respuesta alguna. Solo dijo algo, simple.

— ¿Crees que tú puedas guiarme? —le dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba que su embriaguez se iba lentamente.

Lincoln estaba muy sorprendido, nunca había visto un bello cuerpo desde esa perspectiva.

Y ambos subieron en silencio al ático, no hubo arrepentimiento alguno.

Eran las seis con treinta y seis minutos, Lincoln estaba muy sonriente, acostado sobre los desnudos pechos de Becky.

— Linky... ¿Sabes que esto es nuestro secreto, no? —le sonreía de una manera que era imposible contradecirla—. Sé que tú lo entiendes, sé que esta primera vez podrá ser segunda vez y que quizás con los años ya no sea secreto.

La pelirroja estaba muy sonriente, le dio un buen inicio al año, pero más importante fue que hizo que su primera vez fuera maravillosa.

Que pasen un feliz año y que empiezan esta nueva década con el pie derecho, se lo deseo a todos ustedes amigos _.


	48. Darcy x Lincoln (1-?)

**_Mi pequeño amor_****_…_**

Recuerdo que era una niña de cuatro años y solía ser la típica niña tierna y adorable.

Me llevaba bien en ese tiempo con todos mis compañeros del salón de clases de kinder.

Un día mi maestra llamada Shrinivas me asigno en ser compañera de juegos y tareas de la que sería mi mejor amiga Lisa Loud.

Ella era una persona que se preocupaba mucho por sus estudios y dejaba de lado la parte social pero conmigo aprendió a equilibrar esa parte.

Le pregunté si era hija única, me dijo que tenía una gran familia y que me los presentaría ese día si iba a su casa.

Ese día mi madre me llevó a la dirección que me dejó Lisa, al llegar mi mamá tocó el timbre y salió Lisa y sus padres saludándonos y diciéndole que no se preocupara que nos íbamos a divertir.

Al entrar noté alboroto en el primer piso, eran sus hermanas gemelas y su hermana gótica Lucy.

Liego fuimos a la cocina y me presentó a su hermana Lynn y Luan la cual es muy graciosa aunque ellos no lo puedan ver.

Subí al segundo piso y me presentó a sus hermanas Lori, Leni y Luna.

Me encantaron sus canciones de Luna y los vestidos de Leni, pero Lisa buscaba a alguien más. Al no encontrarlo decidió dejarlo por hoy y me dijo que me iba a mostrar un experimento suyo que tenía que ver con un juego, al seguir a Lisa me tropiezo con mis agujetas que estaban desatadas.

En ese instante que iba a llorar por el dolor del golpe, una manos me ayudaron a levantarme, esa persona me dijo que solo debo tener más cuidado y que no es nada grave, me quitó una pequeña lágrima con su dedo y me dio un beso en mi frente.

Su nombre era Lincoln Loud, era el hermano de Lisa, en la jerarquía era el sexto y único hijo.

Recuerdo que me preguntó cuál era mi nombre y no pude hablar, mi cerebro me lo impedía.

Lisa vio lo que hizo Lincoln, le dijo mi nombre y le agradeció las atenciones de hermano mayor que me dio.

Él me dijo que era un grandioso gusto conocerme ya que no sabía que Lisa tuviera amiga.

No me lo presentó porque creyó que ya no era necesario, a veces no entendía a mi mejor amiga.

Jugué con ella y después con sus hermanas gemelas y Lucy.

Al irme todas se despidieron de mí excepto su hermano que no bajó. Eso me dejó algo pensativa.

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre me preguntó cómo la pasé, le dije que Lisa tiene una agradable familia.

Me notó algo sonrojada, me tocó la frente para saber si tenía fiebre, pero no era eso sino que pensaba en el hermano de Lisa.

Yo al ser una niña inocente le hacía preguntas a Lisa las cuales las tomaba de buena manera como saber cómo están sus hermanas, qué hace Lincoln, si puedo ir a visitarla de nuevo, si Lincoln tiene novia y más cosas.

Lisa las respondía de una manera robótica, no se preguntaba el porqué le realizaba dicha pregunta, tan solo respondía.

Un día que la fui a visitar, solo estaban Lily, Lana, Lola, Lucy y Lincoln.

Linky, así le decían algunas de sus hermanas, le dijo a mi mamá que no se preocupara él iba a cuidar de mí como a sus hermanitas.

Al irse mi madre, comenzamos a jugar en ayudar a Lisa, con eso me refiero que la ayudamos en sus experimentos.

Lincoln hacía que eso fuera divertido, yo no entendía nada, pero esperaba que él me explicara, Lisa lo hacía pero parecía que hablaba en árabe, su hermano lo hacía y lo comprendía perfectamente.

Después Lincoln le dijo para jugar con las gemelas, Lucy y Lisa aceptó y jugamos con ellas a las princesas y dragones.

Lincoln era el caballero junto a Lucy que rescataban a las princesas Lola y Darcy de los dragones Lisa y Lana. Lily solo estaba de espectadora.

Al derrotar a los dragones, él nos llevó en sus brazos para sacarnos del castillo, yo estaba muy sonrojada por esa acción.

Al terminar eso nos llevó al parque para comer un helado, me llevó de la mano y con su otra mano cargaba a Lily. Sus hermanas gemelas se molestaron porque me llevaba de la mano pero él dijo que le prometió a mi madre cuidarme, yo estaba muy sonriente.

Ese día fue hermoso, Lincoln era muy atento con cada una de nosotras, me compró un helado de chocolate.

Al pasar las horas mi madre me recogió y agradeció a Lincoln por ello, yo aproveché y me despedí con un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

Así pasaba el tiempo y llegué a la primaria. Lisa repartía su tiempo entre la escuela y ese instituto científico.

Ella solía enseñarme en su casa las cosas que no sabía, siendo sincero sabía todo pero… recibir el saludo de Lincoln al llegar a su casa era lo que adoraba.

Casi toda mi primaria la pasé entre dos casas, la mía y la de Lisa. Era una hija más, al menos eso decían los señores Loud.

Hubo un momento donde me enteré que Lincoln se iba a otro Estado a estudiar en una universidad de allí.

El día de la despedida de Lincoln lo acompañamos a la estación del tren con rumbo a ese Estado.

Les dijo unas hermosas palabras a sus hermanas menores y a sus padres. Se acercó a mí y me dijo que nunca se olvidaría mí, que siempre recordaría a su pequeña amiga y me dio un beso en la frente.

El tren se perdía en el horizonte, sus padres se secaban las lágrimas entre ellos.

Los años pasaban en la ciudad de Royal Woods.

cuando entré a la secundaria y a la preparatoria, Lisa ya no paraba tanto conmigo, ahora pasaba más tiempo en el instituto, le dieron una beca para que se dedique a la medicina de regeneración por sus altos conocimientos en física, química y biología.

Yo no era la mejor en casi todo pero no sabía a que podía dedicarme, todas las veces mis pensamientos se iban en Lincoln y lo que hacía.

Los chicos que conocía no eran como Lincoln, era único.

Recuerdo que un día Lisa casi descubre que en uno de mis cuadernos tenía recortes de fotos de su hermano en marco de corazones.

Los chicos con los que salía solían hacerlo solo por sexo o solo ser una más en su vida.

Terminada la preparatoria, busqué un empleo para poder pagarme la universidad.

Dejé la universidad al tercer año para dedicarme de lleno a mi trabajo de oficina y poder ahorrar para pagarme mis siguientes semestres.

En estos años perdí un poco el contacto con Lisa y su familia porque me mudé a una parte más alejada de la ciudad.

Recuerdo que a mitad de año iba a entrar un supervisor nuevo. Nadie sabía quién era. Solo sabían era hombre.

Yo no le puse tanta atención a eso, aunque un día al estar caminando rápido con los papeles tropecé por la culpa de mis tacones.

Estaba en el pasadizo adolorida por la caída, quería llorar porque ese último mes todo me salía mal.

Al querer levantarme recibí ayuda de alguien que pasó por allí.

El sujeto me dijo que no era algo tan grave y que no debía llorar porque sino los trabajadores me iban a fastidiar por el resto de mis días en el trabajo.

Me quedé muy sorprendida, solo dije gracias tartamudeando, me llamó por mi nombre y me preguntó si me acordaba de él.

Ahora sí mis ojos y rostro estaban muy húmedos, Lincoln Loud, el hermano de Lisa, el chico que se llevaba mis pensamientos cada vez que lo recordaba estaba allí.

Esa tarde almorzamos en un restaurante que quedaba a unas calles del edificio donde trabajamos.

Nos contamos de todo, y más al salir de trabajar, cenamos allí mismo y salimos cuando ya tenía que cerrar el lugar.

Me llevó en su coche a la calle donde vivía. Solo me dijo que estaba muy alegre por verme después de años, me dijo también lucía linda como me conoció.

Está demás decir que esa noche hasta algunas horas de la madrugada no pude dormir por verlo nuevamente después de años.

El tiempo pasaba en el trabajo de manera lenta. Con el tiempo supe que estaba en proceso de divorcio.

Su hija Lina una vez lo visitó en su trabajo porque le tocaba cuidarla y se había olvidado.

Ese día al no tener tanto que hacer la pasé charlando con ella.

Lincoln me agradeció que le ayudara con Lina, esa noche nos llevó a cenar.

Lina me preguntó si era la nueva novia de su papi, yo solo le dije que era una amiga cercana a él. Me dijo que no lo parecía.

En ese tiempo que transcurrió antes de que conociera a Lina, mi amistad con Lincoln se hizo más cercana casi íntima.

Había mucha confianza por conocerme desde pequeña, todavía seguía tratándome con ternura y delicadeza.

Hubo momentos donde nos quedábamos en silenció sin más que decir, pues habíamos hablado de tanto que quizás podríamos crear anécdotas nuevas.

Todo eso fue un día que Lina vino nuevamente, ese día nos divertimos mucho en la oficina aunque no lo parezca.

En la noche fuimos a comer comida rápida los tres, paseamos por todo el centro de la ciudad y al final fuimos a la casa de Lincoln.

La llevó en sus brazos a su habitación. Al dejarla allí fuimos a su cocina a beber un café y conversar.

Solo me dijo gracias por ser una buena amiga de él y de su hija. Le dije que no era nada, es como cuando él me trataba cuando iba a su casa.

Me dijo que en ese tiempo le parecía una niñita tierna, adorable e increíble porque me hice amiga de su hermana.

Yo le dije que ser amiga de Lisa fue lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida porque sin ella no habría podido conocerlo.

Me dio una gran sonrisa que hizo que no soportara más y tomara la iniciativa pero se me adelantó en último momento y me dio un largo y duradero beso.

Tomábamos aire poco tiempo pues una vez que pruebas sus labios no quieres dejarlos.

Solo le dije que cierre bien la puerta de su habitación y lo demás es una gran anécdota.

Esa mañana, despertamos envueltos en sábanas y riendo por cosas del trabajo. Al salir de su habitación, Lina me dijo que siempre tuvo razón, yo me asusté, le pregunté tontamente si había escuchado algo, me dijo que solo escuchó mi risa cuando se despertó.

Desde allí salimos juntos para llegar al trabajo y regresamos juntos siempre de su mano y diciéndome que no debería llorar por estar en su vida ya que no él no era la gran cosa, yo solo lloraba más por su sencillez.

Ahora estoy en acostada al lado suyo, me ha dicho que el fin de semana visitaríamos a sus padres, me siento muy feliz.

¡Rayos! Él tiene reunión a las nueve en el trabajo y faltan cinco minutos para que ya sea la hora.

Pero mejor no, fue una noche agotadora para ambos…


	49. Lily x Lincoln (8-?)

**_Solo sé que te amo_****_..._**

**_Fecha desconocida_**

**_Querida familia:_**

_¿Recuerdan lo que me contaban cuando nací? Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente._

_Me decían que yo era la última y más querida hija de ustedes, me decían que era la más engreída de todas, aunque eso molestara a mis demás hermanas._

_Esos días no entendía por qué tanto cariño, de veras que era difícil comprender hasta que un día en el ático Lola desempolvaba algunas cosas que nunca había visto._

_A los diez años de edad era muy sorpresivo, saber que ustedes esperaban un niño después de varias hijas, tenerlo por unos momentos y perderlo... Me dejó muda y sin saber que decir a la revelación de mi hermana Lola._

_Ella me contó mediante Leni que la noticia emocionó a todas las mayores._

_¿Cómo no emocionarse? Eran solo cinco mujercitas y la llegada de un varoncito era algo peculiar y nuevo para ustedes. Muy esperado por Lynn y Rita._

_El niño tenía una mirada tierna y curiosidad tremenda con el nuevo mundo a explorar con sus ojos y manos._

_Ustedes, hermanas, se peleaban con tenerlo cada una en sus brazos, él solo las miraba como podía con esos pequeños ojos._

_Mamá y papá no perdían un instante en atenderlo, hasta tal punto de pelear en quien le cambiaría el pañal, así era la emoción por él._

_Casi seis meses el pequeño Lincoln de cabellos claros había enfermado un día. Era una fiebre bien alta la que le había dado._

_Fueron nuestros padres a llevar a Lincoln mientras las dejaban con el vecino, ese señor que se quejaba de todo, pero que accedió a cuidarnos por dos bandejas de la popular Lynnsagna tuya, papá._

_Los médicos lo llevaron a una incubadora al bebé, decían que había contraído un virus raro para un bebé._

_Mamá se quedó ese día en el hospital con nuestro hermanito, papá regresó para cuidarlas esta noche y poder cambiar de turno contigo._

_Pero fue la madrugada más devastadora para el país, un terremoto de grado 8.0 hizo un caos en todo los Estados del noreste de Estados Unidos, pero mucho más en el nuestro._

_Empezó de manera gradual, eso hizo alertar al personal de salud de todo el hospital, ayudaron a los enfermos que podían porque comenzó con fuerza._

_Mamá en ese preciso momento corrió donde estaban las incubadoras, pero comenzó a caerse el techo de ese nivel, ese escombro bloqueó la entrada allí, mamá quería ir de todas formas._

_No podía creer todo eso y lo que sabemos es que un enfermero la sacó en sus brazos como pudo pues se había desmayado._

_En la mañana, casi toda la ciudad estaba irreconocible, nuestra casa sufrió poco, sin embargo, para el futuro tendría muchas averías y fallas sin reparar._

_Papá no se dio el lujo de dejarlas solas, las llevó a todas en la vieja Van para buscar a mamá. Al llegar a ese lugar, había un gran número de personas heridas y también como ustedes._

_Buscando a sus familiares en los escombros, una de esas personas era mamá. Nadie la podía sacar de allí, estaba como loca queriendo entrar como podía, no podía hacer nada._

_El hospital parecía una de esas construcciones que están a punto de ser demolidas, nadie podía entrar más allá sin gente experta en estos sucesos._

_Varios ambientes estaban destrozados, eso incluía donde estaba mi hermanito Lincoln._

_Ese día mamá la sacaron muy destrozada en el alma de aquel sitio, claro que papá y ustedes estaban como ella, pero no en esa intensidad._

_Esa noche, unos tipos salían para realizar una labor algo despreciable. Se hacían llamar Los Recolectores, su labor era apropiarse de los cuerpos de muertos para venderlos a las escuelas médicas, a las sectas satánicas, laboratorios, gente con una inclinación sexual hacia esas personas sin vida entre otras._

_Cuatro de ellos se adentró de manera escondida al hospital, dieron uso a varias herramientas. Lograron entrar a varios ambientes. _

_Sacaron muchos cuerpos de hombres jóvenes, ancianos, pero sobre todo bebés. Sabían que los laboratorios daban una buena suma por cuerpos de bebés recién nacidos o con meses._

_Esa labor era investigada por el FBI en el país, no eran una organización en sí, solo gente reunida en pequeños grupos, era más una labor cazarreconpensa. Tenían nombres de algunas personas puestas como muy sospechosas._

_Al salir en su Van con todos esos cuerpos acomodados perfectamente, se fueron de allí de manera silenciosa, pero dejando rastros de su paso allí._

_Sabían muchos caminos para salir de la ciudad sin ser detectados, ya en la entrada de otra ciudad, algo los puso helados._

_Entre esos cuerpos se escuchaba un leve llanto, la Van se detuvo lentamente. Al abrir la parte de atrás, lo que vio los dejó atónitos._

_Un bebé lloraba, había un cuerpo con vida, no se dieron cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Se puede decir que la incubadora no se destrozó del todo y lo cubrió en parte de los escombros, el polvo y más cosas, tan solo la fiebre lo hizo dormir de más._

_Ellos tenían un código, una sola regla, ¡No matar! Solo se encargan de recolectar muertos, si encuentran alguien vivo no lo ayudan, solo lo dejan a su suerte, siempre cuando se encuentre en el lugar donde realizaban las labores. El bebé estaba a merced de ellos._

_Primera vez en años que les sucedía eso. Uno dijo que lo dejen por ese camino a su suerte, los otros tres lo miraron con dureza, serían despreciables por arrebatar a personas sus muertos, pero nunca a sus vivos._

_La cosa era simple, si ellos iban a dejar al bebé a la policía era obvio lo que les esperaba, pero su anonimato debía permanecer. Solo debían hacer una cosa._

_Al día siguiente que la maquinaria fue a tratar de abrir ese lugar, hizo dos cosas, tapó el rastro de ellos y destrozó más el lugar; al entrar, vieron muchos cuerpos destrozados por el desplome de todo eso._

_No hacía falta indagar que entre esos cuerpos tenía que estar Lincoln, pero al final no estuvo._

_¿Cómo lo sé? ¿Cómo estoy segura sobre los recolectores? Pues los meses en que ese hombre se fue me puse a investigar profundamente sobre como fue su pasado._

_Tardó mucho tiempo para que el dolor se fuera. Los siguientes embarazos, es decir, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, no llenaban ese vacío en ustedes._

_Al tener un embarazo número once, le dieron una mejor oportunidad, mas que nada porque él médico le dijo a mamá que ya no podría tener más hijos en el futuro._

_Es por eso que me engrieron demasiado, por eso fue que mis hermanas me tenían un poco de resentimiento por un tiempo, sin embargo, lo llegaron a entender._

_Con diecisiete años de edad, fui a estudiar Biología inclinándome en la rama marina, también fue la influencia de Lisa._

_A los diecinueve años de edad fui a una expedición de practica a Florida junto a varios compañeros._

_Fuimos con el profesor a rentar el barco pesquero que nos ayudaría en llegar más allá de la costa._

_El capitán del barco nos dio la bienvenida en el muelle donde estaba, fue cuando me enamoré a primera vista._

_Era un joven alto, de cabellera muy, no, demasiado clara, con una barba algo crecida también clara._

_Ya era usual que universidades renten su barco para poder llevar a cabo sus estudios._

_Al dar la bienvenida a los alumnos, una chica de allí lo dejó muy impresionado, era rubia de cabello corto, era como la sirena de las leyendas, pues al escucharla hablar la dejó fascinado por su belleza y su melodiosa voz._

_Y menos de una hora alistaron todo para adentrarse al mar a estudiar la actividad migratoria de los tiburones blancos y otras especies de tiburones._

_Yo conversaba con mis compañeras y compañeros, pero por ratos posaba mi vista en ese chico que me llevaba diez años y era capitán de su barco._

_Ya estaba anocheciendo y casi todos estaban en la cubierta, excepto el capitán del barco y yo._

_Comencé a platicar con ese hombre, me dijo que se llamaba Alistair, me contó que había estudiado Biología como nosotros, pero que lo dejó porque en realidad no le gustaba parar en el mar y en un laboratorio al mismo tiempo, solo le gustaba el mar, aparte que casi toda su vida la pasó en este inmenso entorno, su padre era un marinero retirado que le dejó como herencia este barco._

_Y seguimos platicando hasta unas horas más y luego me fui a dormir. Alistair se quedó pensando que después de tiempo alguien se robo su atención._

_Fueron tres días lejos de las costas no solo estudiando el flujo migratorio, también las condiciones de otros peces._

_Esos días conocí más de aquel hombre de mar, me dijo que no era natural de Florida, era de Michigan como yo, pero de la ciudad de Hazeltucky._

_Así fueron tres maravillosos días, la compañía de aquel hombre lo volvía así. Su trato era agradable, su forma de hablar respetuosa y encantadora, difícil encontrar en gente así._

_Al irnos le agradecimos sus atenciones, antes de irme le dije si nos volveríamos a ver algún día, me dijo que si el destino lo quiere podría ser porque él es hombre de mar más que de tierra._

_Me fui suspirando por aquel tipo. En el camino de regreso a Michigan, me dijeron que si ya me iba a dejar de suspirar por ese hombre, les dije que no._

_¿Alguna vez ustedes no han sentido aquello? ¿No han sentido amor a primera vista? ¿No han sentido que sus corazones les dicen que esa es la persona indicada? Difícil de creer si su respuesta es negativa._

_Luego de unos meses, nos tocó ir a Hawaii, pero antes debíamos hacer una parada en San Diego California para tomar el avión rumbo a ese destino al aeropuerto de Honolulu._

_Estudiamos esta vez los peces cercanos a la costa, eran cuatro días allí y luego en dos días ir a una conferencia en el mismo San Diego al otro día que partíamos, era muy importante, de ello dependía si darían más presupuesto a la Facultad. Y yo no dejaba de pensar en aquel tipo._

_Al cuarto día, debíamos ir en avión, pero lo vuelos se cancelaron por una tormenta. Se retomarían en dos días por las condiciones de ese tiempo._

_Fuimos a preguntar cerca a un muelle si un barco nos podía llevar, nadie quería, decían que era una locura, solo alguien con mucha experiencia podría navegar en ese tiempo meteorológico._

_Entonces al entrar a una cafetería a seguir preguntando por alguien, unos tipos le decían a un tipo que no salga, que el mal tiempo no iba a darle chance, el hombre les dijo que él ya lo había hecho un par de veces._

_Al dirigirnos donde él para decirle que si podía llevarnos con él, nos dimos la sorpresa que era Alistair, aquel chico que conocimos en Florida._

_Me reconoció por mi voz, con solo verme sabía que necesitaba. Solo nos dijo que es peligroso y que dependía de nosotros al ir con él. Salimos antes de que siga empeorando el clima. _

_El mar no era la mansa masa de agua que vi en aquel entonces, ahora estaba en todo su esplendor, nos mostraba lo fuerte que era, lo devastador que puede ser si se le subestima._

_Alistair no parpadeaba en buscar un modo de encontrar una abertura entre las pequeñas olas, sabía que tomar el sentido equivocado o fiarse de una ola supondría un gran problema._

_La lluvia quitaba mucha visión, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Hasta que una ola de unos ocho metros se topó en nuestro camino. _

_El barco se llenó de mucha agua salada, casi lo voltea, una maniobra de último momento marcó la diferencia entre el capitán con su barco frente a esa ola._

_Los truenos, el fuerte viento no daban tregua al capitán, pero lo lograba con todas las olas que venían a parar en nuestro camino._

_Así fue casi toda la madrugada, me mantuve muy despierta y atenta a cualquier cosa que le pueda suceder al capitán._

_En la mañana, todo estaba en calma, pareciera que lo de anoche y madrugada hubiesen sido solo malos sueños._

_Al salir de la cabina y estar en cubierta, sin pensarlo me dirigí donde Alistair. Se encontraba muy golpeado y cansado, dijo que en medio día ya estaríamos en las costas de San Diego._

_Al verlo a los ojos vi un vacío, un hoyo que estaba consumiéndolo. Se dio cuenta de ello y me dijo que estaba solo en este mundo, su padre había muerto hace años, exactamente antes de que cumpliera los quince años, tiempo para enseñarle todo sobre el mar._

_Si moría o no eso no le importaba al mundo, daba igual, decía que así como una ola, podrá ser grande, pequeña, monstruosa, pero al impactar, desaparece y ya nadie la recuerda, solo vive por cumplir con su propósito... él solo vive para pescar, transportar, viajar y al termino de eso ya no es nada._

_Me senté junto a él bajo los controles y el timonel, conversamos sobre su vida y el mar. Le decía que al menos yo lo recordaría, que nunca quedaría en el olvido y sin algo que valga la pena._

_Arribamos al puerto de San Diego, le dijimos que un agradecimiento y dinero es poco para lo que hizo, solo nos dijo que era su trabajo._

_Le dije que si quería podía asistir a nuestra conferencia, dudo y al final aceptó, le dijimos que comenzaba a las seis del día siguiente, era apta para todo público._

_La conferencia empezó con una gran sorpresa, estar ahí lo era. Pensaban que no llegaríamos por el mal clima, el cual fue registrado como uno de los peores en dos décadas, antes de abrir nuestra presentación dije que agradecía al capitán Alistair que estaba en el público por traernos sanos y salvos. _

_Las personas se dieron cuenta que era el tipo que vestía con un gran chaleco y barba crecida. Recibió aplausos, sinceramente no se esperaba eso, pero como lo educado que era agradeció esos aplausos._

_Al exponer nuestras investigaciones, y responder a cada pregunta del jurado, quedaron satisfechos por ello._

_Dijeron que las investigaciones seguían en marcha, en otras palabras nos iban a dar más presupuesto para las investigaciones._

_Al término, mi profesor y mis amigos dijeron que podríamos ir a cenar para celebrar, sin embargo, les dije que no, debía hacer una cosa más importante._

_Alistair se había ido sin despedirse, yo no podía irme sin verlo a los ojos y decirle que le agradecía ese viaje y su compañía._

_Iba de regreso a Florida, pero el recorrido duraría meses, porque siempre hacía una parada en varios muelles, hasta llegar por el Canal de Panamá._

_Me dijo que su trabajo allí acabó, que ahora le tocaba volver a su hogar por un tiempo y después a su otro hogar, el mar._

_Le dije que no podía irse así como si nada, me respondió diciéndome que su vida era así. Le dije que si podía estar de grumete con él. Echó una gran carcajada, le dije que no era broma y si no me aceptaba, entonces sería una polizonte en su barco._

_Al principió pensó que bromeaba, pero luego vi en mi una mirada de firmeza, me dijo que si estaba segura, le dije que esos meses quería pasarla con él._

_Pedí permiso al profesor para quedarme en california, dio aviso a mi familia de eso y a la Facultad._

_De manera privada le dije a mis padres que iría a un crucero, que nunca había subido a uno, ellos accedieron pues era tiempo que tome vuelo por mi misma._

_Y nos embarcamos por dos meses en mar, esos dos meses fueron mágicos, ambos corazones se dieron cuenta que estaban el uno para el otro, se conocieron más, no por saber lo que ignoraban del otro sino para confirmar todo lo que ya sabían._

_Al llegar a Florida, le dije que el próximo mes nos podríamos ver en el puerto de Boston, me dijo que sí con un beso en los labios._

_Llegué a casa con mi ropa de siempre, pero con un gorro de marinero. Se sorprendieron por ese sombrero, les dije que me lo compró mi novio. Papá fue el primero en querer saber sobre Alistair._

_Ahora en mi cabeza estaba mi horquilla de osito y mi sombrero de marinero. Casi los fines de mes, un fin de semana, viajaba a Boston y me veía con él, por una semana estábamos los dos solos en el mar._

_Así fue nuestra relación casi dos años. Mis padres aún no lo conocían, ni mis hermanas, ni siquiera Lisa._

_Alistair me dijo que ya era tiempo de conocerlos a ustedes, no quería que piensen que solo estaba conmigo cuando arribaba a las costas, como se solía decir de la gente de mar._

_Fue el día de mi ceremonia de Graduación, ese día Alistair fue irreconocible. Su look de capitán de barco se había esfumado, solo se notaba a alguien muy alto y fornido con una mirada encantadora con buen trato, y su hermoso cabello blanco._

_Toda mi familia por fin lo conoció, lo llenaron de preguntas. Mi padre y mi madre por magia del momento habrá sido que no le hicieron el típico interrogatorio al estilo policía bueno y policía malo, por algún motivo les pareció muy familiar a ustedes. Allí fue donde se enteraron que me llevaba diez años y que era natal de Michigan._

_Me gradué con honores, y con ofertas de trabajo en varios institutos y universidades, pero yo tenía otros planes._

_¿Saben quién más sufre de todos en la familia? La respuesta es muy simple. Soy yo la que sufro más, parecía que mamá sufría, el tiempo dio otra respuesta._

_Conseguí trabajo en un Instituto de Florida, solo me dedicaba a investigar y dar una que otra clase de reforzamiento en algunos cursos._

_Alistair salía a pescar y siempre venía con algo, cuando tenía tiempo libre me iba con él y sus compañeros de pesca._

_Pasaron tres años de una vida maravillosa, Alistair me dijo de la nada que si no le molestaba que no pudiera darle una vida en una gran ciudad, le dije que no, pero le pregunté por qué venía eso al caso._

_Me dijo que para formar una familia debíamos asentarnos en un buen lugar. Después de tres años ya esperaba su iniciativa._

_Le dije que no me importaba donde, pero que quería ser muy feliz con él al lado. Y es por eso que al cumplir veinticinco años decidí hacer una familia con Alistair._

_Con tres meses de embarazo, le di la noticia a mi familia, mis padres estaban alegres, nos felicitaron a ambos._

_Mis hermanas gritaron de mucha felicidad, solo faltaba yo para estar en la fila de las madres._

_Si bien hasta el quinto mes fue alegrías... Desde el sexto mes en adelante nada fue lo mismo._

_Había ocasiones donde me desmayaba y Alistair no podía reanimarme así por así. Hubo momentos donde tuve amenazas de aborto. No entendía nada, llevaba una vida sana. Mi bebé tenía que nacer sano, me decía eso, pero una ecografía nos decía otra cosa._

_La prueba fue el día del parto. Fueron horas de bastante esfuerzo y agotamiento por mi parte. Alistair estaba asustado, jamás había estado en un parto._

_Y por fin mi bebé vio la luz de mi mundo, de nuestro mundo. Algo no iba bien, los médicos, enfermeras y obstetras observaban a mi bebé una y otra vez, yo me desesperaba porque no me dejaban verlo._

_Alistair estaba nervioso y con miedo, más que nada por los médicos que solo hablaban entre ellos._

_Les dije que quería ver a mi hijo, la enfermera me pidió tranquilidad, yo me desesperaba, pero Alistair me tomó la mano, me di cuenta que estaba llorando._

_Los médicos dijeron que necesitaban llevarlo a la incubadora, se fueron con mi bebé en mantas en dirección a las incubadoras._

_Yo no entendía nada, Alistair le dijo a la enfermera algo que no entendí porque me desmayé. Solo sé que al despertar, mi novio estaba sollozando a mi lado._

_Le pregunté por mi hijo, no me respondía, le pregunté nuevamente, no decía nada. Me dio una mirada, solo una mirada me dijo todo._

_Le dije que necesitaba verlo, necesitaba verlo. Los gritos llegaron a toda esa planta. La enfermera me dijo que debía tranquilizarme, mi respuesta era negativa._

_Llegó el médico, me dijo que debía calmarme si es que quería saber sobre mi hijo, dejé de gritar, Alistair se levantó como si fuera un muerto en vida._

_Le dijo a todo el personal que se retire y lo dejen con nosotros. Me dijo que mi bebé había nacido con la piel muy pálida, un corazón muy pequeño y muchas deficiencias._

_Fue directo, nos preguntó si eramos familiares, la respuesta fue negativa. Quería corroborarlo._

_El examen duró un día, horas antes de que nos entreguen los resultados, aún no salíamos de ese evento, no podíamos creer que nuestro hijo se haya ido tan rápido._

_Los exámenes nos dejaron muy absortos, el porcentaje de compatibilidad de genes era de más del noventa por ciento._

_Le dijimos que nos conocimos hace cinco años, entonces recordé la historia de mi hermano muerto._

_Fue cuando calculando las fechas... Era él, no había otra explicación, tenía que ser él._

_Mis lágrimas eran no por haberlo encontrado sino porque el destino era como el mar, si el mar da, el mar quita, y el mar devuelve._

_Unos días después fuimos a Royal Woods, pero algo en nosotros cambió, ya no nos hablábamos con cariño, ya no nos dábamos la mano, solo nos regalábamos una leve sonrisa, que escondía una infinita tristeza._

_La noticia era una locura, mamá pensaba que era una broma, pero al enseñar la prueba y la historia de su crianza nos dejó todo en claro._

_Fue algo bastante radical, de tenerlo de cuñado a Alistair, ahora de hermano y con su verdadero nombre Lincoln._

_Le mostraron ese pequeño álbum de fotos y las ropas que tenía en ese tiempo, eso lo llenó de una alegría y tristeza, no sabía que sentir, era algo muy repentino._

_Los meses siguientes fueron de olvidar lo que alguna vez nos hizo sentir un amor más que el fraternal. _

_Dejó en alquiler su casa de Florida, su barco se quedó en el almacén de un amigo, decidió dejar el mar para asentarse en tierra y ser un buen hijo sobre todo tratar de saber más de su verdadera familia._

_Fue un duro año para ambos, de novios pasamos a ser solo hermanos, esos que solo se saludan y nada más._

_Después de ese año Lincoln no se sentía bien, nada era lo mismo, su vida ahí no era su vida, eso podría haber sido una vida, pero no lo era._

_Fue una madrugada en la casa, yo fui a beber un vaso de agua. Alistair digo Lincoln estaba parado en el marco de la puerta la cual estaba abierta._

_Le dije que hacía allí, me respondió que esa no era su vida, le dije que no tenía que irse, le imploré que no se vaya, me dijo que también se iba por eso que yo sentía, no podía olvidar lo que el mar le dio, le dio una vida, un propósito, un amor._

_Me dijo adiós, yo solo me quedé llorando, sabía que él era un hombre de mar, sabía que en verdad su vida estaba allí._

_Le perdimos el rastro por casi diez meses, ¿No lo recuerdan? Yo sí._

_En ese tiempo me dediqué a saber más sobre su pasado, se suponía que el había muerto. Por medio de recursos del gobierno, privados y míos, descubrí todo de él. Lo de Los Recolectores, el orfanato, la adopción, todo._

_Luego de esos meses supe una noticia de él, se sabe que estuvo en ese muelle de Florida, escucharon decir que iría en busca de su verdadero propósito. Se interno en el mar._

_Es por eso que les dejo esta carta padres, hermanas, juro que regresaré con él. Yo soy su propósito, su vida, su amor._

_Con él descubrí varias cosas, con él supe que es poner todo de ti solo por un propósito, eso es una vida tranquila, una gran vida._

_Al leer esta carta quizás ya esté zarpando en un barco pesquero que compré._

_Volveré con él, solo volveré a tierra con él, si no me ven en años es que sigo buscándolo, pero no descansaré hasta que esté con él, y si no quiere regresar a tierra, lo siento mucho no lo haré._

_Si él pudo llevarme a tierra firme cuando era una universitaria... yo sé que podré hacerlo, sé que podré encontrarlo porque hay varios motivos entre esos... solo sé que lo amo... _

_Adiós. _


	50. Agnes x Lincoln (1-?)(16)

**_Algo maravilloso_****_... (+16)_**

Estaba caminando con tranquilidad, nada podía salir mal este día. Pasó precisamente por un parque, eso le ahorraba tiempo en llegar a su casa, la cual heredó de sus padres, los cuales ya habían muerto.

— Amor, estos años han sido maravillosos a tu lado —le dijo un hombre a su esposa.

— Querido, tú también eres maravilloso —le dijo con mucho cariño.

Ambos se dieron un beso, justo Agnes pasaba al lado de aquella pareja que apreciaba el estar juntos como pareja por años.

Solo se fue de frente, evitando pensar en ello. Cada vez veía a una pareja recordaba lo infeliz que era.

Enseñaba en secundaria desde hace tres años. Tiene cuarenta y dos años, pero su cuerpo es como de una chica de veinticinco.

Suele tener alumnos que pasan en una etapa algo incomoda y aprovechan en mirar más allá de las faldas de su profesora. No le importaba eso.

Han pasado casi dieciocho años desde su último noviazgo que fue de cuatro años. Era un tipo que solía ir de viaje a todos lados, no era de permanecer en un solo lugar, eso no le importaba siempre y cuando volviera, y quizás seguir sus pasos junto a él.

Se enteró que ese tipo tenía una esposa, unos hijos, una familia, una vida. Los viajes solo eran para salir de la rutina y tener una que otra aventura, no era tan especial como pensaba.

Eso la dejó dolida por bastante tiempo, fue tanto el dolor porque era un experto vendedor de fantasías, la pregunta era saber qué no le había prometido.

Los siguientes años fueron de lo mismo, puros hombres que solo querían una aventura, nada serio, lo malo era que ella sí quería algo así.

Desde los veinticinco que enseña en la escuela primaria de Royal Woods.

Después de tantas decepciones amorosas, decidió no buscar nada serio.

Recordaba que una vez hace seis años unos alumnos trataron de hacer que el profesor de gimnasia saliera con ella y terminen de novios, sin embargo, no funcionó.

Muy en el fondo sintió eso como una burla, tenía treinta y seis años y no tenía un esposo o novio, solía ir a las reuniones de amigos o familiares sola, eso era motivo de habladurías por parte su entorno familiar y social.

Llegó a su casa y justo en el momento de cerrar la puerta comenzaba la lluvia. Aumento su intensidad en el menor tiempo posible.

Se fue a duchar. Se sentó en el borde de su ventana a observar la lluvia, no tenía otra cosa más que hacer.

Estaba con una playera blanca que resaltaba su busto debido a que era algo pegada y pequeña, un pequeño short, su cabello en forma de cola y sin estar seco totalmente.

Pasaban las horas, se preparó solo una taza de café para seguir mirando la lluvia, sin embargo, algo pasó delante de sus ojos.

Vio con lo poco que le dejaba observar la lluvia a un joven corriendo y caerse en medio del asfalto.

Algo le pareció familiar en él. Dudó solo unos segundos, salió para poder ayudarlo.

Se empapó rápidamente al poner un pie fuera de su casa, caminó rápido, se dio cuenta que el chico estaba muy golpeado.

Era alto, un poco fornido para ser joven, con un cabello blanco que le pareció algo conocido. Notó que estaba reaccionando poco a poco.

Lo llevó dentro de su casa como pudo y lo acostó en el sofá. Al cerrar la puerta suspiró y se dirigió lentamente donde estaba el muchacho.

Iba tratar de despertarlo y preguntarle lo que pasó, pero se estaba adelantando.

Lentamente trataba de reconocer donde estaba, al abrir bien los ojos, se dio cuenta de la mujer que estaba frente a él.

Se sonrojó levemente, pues de lo húmeda que estaba la playera de la mujer se traslucían sus generosos senos, y sin contar la diminuta ropa inferior.

Sin embargo, reconoció ese cabello rojizo y la voz de la mujer.

— ¿Te encuentras bien chico? —dijo la mujer con nervios pues después de años un hombre está en su casa, uno atractivo.

— Profesora Johnson, ¿Acaso no me reconoce? —dijo extrañado por verla después de tiempo.

— ¿L-Lincoln? ¿Lincoln Loud? Sí, eres tú —se quedó perpleja al darse cuenta que era su antiguo alumno de la primaria.

No podía creer que este chico era su alumno, después de tiempo que se encuentra con él y no en un buen momento.

— ¿Qué te pasó Lincoln? —preguntó con preocupación.

— Regresaba de realizar un proyecto donde un amigo y por el camino se cruzaron unos ladrones, por no darles lo que querían me golpearon entre los cuatro, salí muy adolorido, pero no me quitaron nada al final —lo dijo sonriente.

— ¡Lincoln Loud! No vuelvas a hacer eso, te podrían haber hecho peores cosas, de veras que tienes mucha suerte —le dijo con algo de enojo.

Lincoln se tomaba lo que pasaba de lo más normal hasta gracioso, pero su maestra estaba enojada por su actitud.

— Bueno maestra fue bueno verla, me tengo que... ¡Auch! —el peliblanco aún estaba adolorido y algo herido.

— Siéntate aquí y espera que te traiga una toalla junto a una crema para esa herida que tienes en el brazo —lo dijo muy preocupada.

Al levantarse e ir a buscar lo que dijo, Lincoln sin querer va a ver dónde se dirige y se queda sorprendido por ver a su maestra de espaldas.

Jamás había visto a su maestra de esa manera.

En ese instante la comparó con una de las chicas del equipo de porristas de la preparatoria.

Su figura era despampanante ahora. Cuando tenía once años, siempre le pareció una señora cincuentona por la forma en que vestía.

Ahora mismo es todo lo contrario, hasta comparable con la maestra Di Martino.

Agnes buscaba el botiquín donde tenía la crema para las heridas y una playera que un sobrino dejó cuando una prima la visitó con toda su familia.

Aún estaba sorprendida por el físico de su alumno. Cuando tenía once años Lincoln era alguien enclenque y bajito, ahora es algo y fornido para su talla.

Se dio cuenta en cómo estaba pensando y rápidamente se enfocó solo en buscar el botiquín.

— Muy bien Lincoln te traje una toalla y una playera, puedes usar la habitación de huesp... —no pudo hablar nada más.

Lincoln se quitó su playera mojada en frente de su maestra, lo que vio la dejó muy cautivada y sin pensarlo se mordía el labio inferior.

El peliblanco acostumbrado a cambiarse la playera frente a sus hermanas, no prestaba atención a la reacción de su maestra.

Al terminar de secarse con cuidado su cuerpo tonificado y colocarse de manera dificultosa la playera por el dolor, se dio cuenta que su maestra estaba con su rostro rojo y mirada perdida.

— Maestra Johnson, ¿Está bien? —dijo sin darse cuenta del motivo de esa reacción.

— Ah... Sí, solo que... creo que se me puede pegar un resfriado —dijo reaccionando gradualmente.

— Siento causarle molestias, maestra —dijo Lincoln tratando de mirar a otro lado porque sus ojos no resistían mirar más abajo del cuello de su maestra.

— No digas eso Lincoln, ahora d-déjame colocarte la crema en tu brazo —dijo algo nerviosa al acercarse cada vez más a su alumno.

Lincoln acercó su brazo izquierdo donde tenía una herida debido a que al escapar de esos ladrones tuvo que trepar una valla de metal y se hizo un leve corte.

Agnes le colocó la crema con lentitud, tembló al subir la manga larga de esa playera, Lincoln comenzó a sudar un poco pues desde donde estaba se podía apreciar bien los senos de su maestra de primaria.

También una crema para los golpes en su rostro, eso lo hizo con bastante fuerza de voluntad.

Fueron minutos de una lentitud para cubrir esa herida con la crema y golpes, algo dentro de ellos se encendía con solo ese acercamiento y descubrimiento.

— M-Muy b-bien Lincoln, con eso tu herida cicatrizará más rápido —lo dijo mirándolo fijamente a su rostro.

— G-Gracias señorita Johns... —no pudo terminar de hablar.

— Agnes, solo dime Agnes, no estamos en la escuela o la preparatoria Lincoln —se lo dijo algo ansiosa.

— Como diga señorita, ¡D-Digo! Agnes, disculpe, no suelo referirme así a mis mayores, pero es lo mínimo por ayudarme —realmente quería temblar como gelatina.

— Descuida Lincoln... —no sabía que más decir.

— Ya es hora de que me vaya, agradezco sus atenciones y el verla nuevamente ha sido agradable Agnes —dijo con pena y reprimiendo algo que lo agitaba.

— Igualmente Lincoln, igualmente —dijo dándole una agradable sonrisa, sin querer, algo seductora.

Lincoln se fue de allí de manera veloz rumbo a la parada de autobuses. Agnes solo veía como su alumno se alejaba.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre se dio cuenta que venía con ropa diferente y golpeado. Tuvo que decir lo que le pasó, recibió regaños de parte de sus padres y hermanas por igual.

Agnes ya se iba a su habitación a dormir y reflexionar por todo lo ocurrido hace unas horas, se da cuenta que la luz de la lavandería está encendida, al ir a apagarla nota que la playera de su alumno se ha secado por el ambiente cálido que se siente por la calefacción de la casa.

Al estar en su habitación, decide guardar en su clóset la playera naranja de Lincoln, sin embargo, no puede. Algo no la deja hacer eso, por curiosidad la comienza a olfatear, algo en ella la obliga a seguir en eso.

Lincoln por esta vez no deja entrar a sus hermanas gemelas a dormir con él por pesadillas, siente que necesita estar solo por esa noche.

Se acuesta, pero no deja de pensar en la maestra Johnson, la forma de su cuerpo y como vestía. Después de tiempo fantasea con alguien que no sea Di Martino, Becky, Maggie, Whitney y Lori.

Agnes no deja de morderse los labios y estar con su mano derecha inquieta más abajo de su ombligo, con la izquierda se aprieta su seno de ese lado que está cubierto por la playera de su alumno.

Lincoln no deja de sudar y temblar con los ojos cerrados, con una mano abajo y la otra arriba agarrando con fuerzas sus sabanas.

No pueden creer que se hayan tocado, uno pensando en su maestra y la otra pensando en su alumno.

Los días pasaron y ambos siguieron con su rutina diaria, obviamente que no dejaban de pensar en lo que habían hecho. Agnes se sentía culpable, Lincoln sorprendido y con menos culpa por dejar de fantasear con ciertas personas.

En la mitad de una clase de matemática, la llaman a Agnes a la oficina del director. Le dice que estará encargada de reforzar a alumnos de preparatoria en matemáticas para las olimpiadas interestatales desde mañana en la tarde. Regresa con un rostro de no haber querido ser llamada.

Espera a los alumnos en un salón que es de castigo, entonces entran alrededor de ocho alumnos, entre los cuales está Lincoln Loud. Lincoln no sabía que la profesora que los reforzará en matemáticas fuera la señorita Johnson. Una leve sonrisa se traza en ambos.

Al terminar las tres horas de reforzamiento, Lincoln sale de último instintivamente. Agnes se acerca a él y lo saluda nuevamente, pero con algo de nervios.

Conversan sobre la agradable sorpresa de verse nuevamente, sinceramente ninguno se lo esperaba.

Las siguientes tres semanas sigue casi todo igual, hasta que uno de los dos trata de intentar algo.

Agnes le dice a Lincoln para practicar en su casa porque allí puede darle otro tipo de preparación. Después de años un hombre la atrae, no debía desperdiciar una oportunidad, su mente no decía nada, dejaba que la calentura se apoderara de ella.

Los primeros dos días no hay nada de intento de seducción por parte de Agnes, solo trata de que Lincoln le dé más confianza.

El cuarto y tercer día uno leves roces, uso una ropa algo llamativa, pero parecía no interesar al peliblanco.

El quinto día... bueno ese día... sería algo particular.

— Y eso ha sido todo por hoy Lincoln —le dijo sonriéndole agradablemente.

— Gracias Agnes, gracias por la confianza que siembras en mí, creo que me voy —dijo muy feliz por las molestias que causaba.

— Aún es temprano para que te vayas, no quisieras quedarte a charlar, bueno, si lo deseas —dijo con una mueca de tristeza.

— Me parece estupendo, pues de qué quisiera charlar Agnes —dijo con cortesía.

Hablaron un poco de su tiempo en la primaria, recordando viejas anécdotas, todo iba bien.

Agnes dijo que iba a fumar, le preguntó si eso no le molestaba, le dijo que no porque él también fumaba. Su profesora se burló de eso porque dejaba en claro que no sabía fumar por la forma en que agarraba y más cuando tosió fuerte al probar el humo del cigarrillo.

Todo iba bien hasta que Agnes fue al tocador por unos instantes. Al regresar escuchó algo que la puso muy mal.

— Hola amor... ahora no puedo ir a recogerte, tu madre quedó en hacerlo Sam... estoy ocupado en mi preparación... más tarde hablamos... por favor ya no fumes de eso... hazlo por tu familia y por mí... nos vemos mañana, adiós —lo dijo todo muy triste.

Agnes Johnson había escuchado todo eso, pero no se dio cuenta del tono de voz de su alumno.

Lincoln estaba esperando a su profesora, pero no regresaba. Escuchó un llanto.

— Agnes, ¿Por qué llora? —le dijo con preocupación.

— ¿Sabes qué es enamorarte de alguien y que después te enteres que no es lo que parece? ¿Sabes qué es estar con varias personas y que ninguna te proponga algo serio? ¿Sabes qué es pasar casi la mitad de tu vida sin ser amado por alguien? ¡No lo sabrías, eres solo un niño! —dijo con mucho dolor y lágrimas.

— Pues no le puedo negar eso, no lo sé, sin embargo, quizás pueda saber sobre su dolor, tengo enamorada desde los catorce años, ella me lleva cuatro años, cursaba estudios universitarios, lo dejó todo por el vicio de las drogas, desde hace casi año y medio que salió de un centro de rehabilitación, su adicción sigue igual, cada vez que quiero terminar con ella amenaza con suicidarse, por eso sigo con ella. Su dolor es cumplir con las expectativas y que la otra persona no las cumpla, ¿No es así Agnes? Yo me esforcé con ser un buen novio, pero ella me engañó y se drogó, cumplí con ella, pero ella no conmigo, ¿Acaso no se refiere a eso? —lo dijo con sinceridad y tomándole con delicadeza su rostro.

— Claro que me refiero a eso, pero también me refiero a que tengo la oportunidad frente a mí y lo hago solo porque me siento sola —se quebró totalmente.

— ¿Acaso eso es malo? Todos necesitamos a alguien que esté a nuestro lado, y si es posible que esté cuando más lo necesitamos, no se sienta mal Agnes —le decía con total sinceridad.

— El problema es que eres mi alumno y me empiezas a gustar mucho, si me acerqué a ti en primer lugar fue por una calentura que se está apagando poco a poco —le respondía con mucha tristeza.

— Quizás se apaga poco a poco porque ya no es calentura, es algo más, es algo maravilloso, quizás se está enamorando de nuevo —le dijo levantando su mentón y mirándola a los ojos.

— Tú... ¿De verdad lo crees? —le tomó la mejilla con la misma ternura.

— Claro, yo también empiezo a sentir algo maravilloso por usted, pero si usted no está completamente segura, ¿No quisiera probar si de verdad es cierto lo que sentimos? —le dijo eso mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al de ella.

Se sentaron ambos en la escalera a besarse, parecía tan natural la forma en que se daban esa muestra de afecto.

Agnes necesitaba sentirse amada nuevamente, por eso sin dejar de besarse entraron a su habitación.

Lincoln se quitó su playera para deleite de su profesora que con confianza comenzó a besar todo el torso formado de su alumno.

Ambos ya sin ropa no dejaban de estimular el cuerpo del otro, no dejaban ni una zona sin explorar, no lo hacían con ansias, lo hacían con ternura y paciencia.

Ya no era necesario tratar de adueñarse del cuerpo del otro, se dieron cuenta que ambos se pertenecían.

Lo que le enseñó Sam antes de que se fuera a la universidad y después de la "rehabilitación" fue lo suficiente para darle la mejor experiencia en esa parte de su vida a Agnes.

Ella al no haber tenido relaciones por mucho tiempo, disfrutó mucho el modo en que Lincoln le hacía el amor. No disfrutaba las posiciones sino el amor que Lincoln demostraba.

Agnes no se quedaba atrás, le daba experiencia y enseñanzas para que las usara más adelante con ella misma.

Solo fueron leves momentos donde dejaron de besarse, en estos momentos los cuerpos poco importaban, lo que en realidad importaba era la acción llevada a cabo y su porqué.

Agnes terminó acostada en el pecho de Lincoln sonriendo, después de tiempo sonríe por algo que le da la vida.

Satisfechos, realizados, enamorados, amados, en realidad no sabría que palabra utilizar para describir el momento después del orgasmo.

Le dice que por favor pase esta noche con él. La mira con ternura y le dice que hará una llamada.

Al día siguiente era sábado, Agnes se levantó y estiró con una gran sonrisa, pero se le borró al no ver a su lado a su alumno.

En ese momento sube Lincoln con el desayuno preparado para su maestra. Con ese cabello suelto se veía muy hermosa, de veras que le gustaría despertar todos los días con esa imagen.

— Lincoln, cariño, no te hubieses molestado —le dio una caricia en su rostro mientras él dejaba la bandeja para desayuno en frente suyo.

— Es lo mínimo Agnes, lo de ayer nos dejó agotados y sin dudas, en verdad me he enamorado de ti y te quiero cariño —dijo con una sonrisa algo leve.

— Yo también Lincoln, pero llevar este amor va a ser muy difícil, estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo —dijo plantándole un beso a su alumno.

— Lo mismo digo Agnes, en unas horas debo regresar a mi casa, Clyde solo me cubrirá hasta unas horas —dijo devolviéndole el beso.

Sinceramente ambos querían hacerlo nuevamente, pero Lincoln ya debía irse.

Al salir de la casa de su maestra, ambos pensaron en algo que no debían decirlo, solo se debía hacer.

Si bien estaban enamorados, sabían que una relación así debía solo quedar en eso, en lo recóndito.

En los siguientes meses, ambos cambiaron sus actitudes.

Lincoln le dedicó tiempo a Sam de nuevo. Agnes iba con nuevos aires a la escuela secundaria. Su entorno de ellos lo notaba más maduro a uno y con un buen aire de querer socializar al otro.

Algunos días de la semana y fines de semana, eran de ellos. Sin ocultar, solo liberar y amar como se debía.

Lincoln ganó con su equipo de matemática las interestatales, lo celebró con su familia y novia, pero unos tres días después con Agnes debían celebrar a lo grande.

Tres años de relación arcana, tres años donde Agnes aprendió de nuevo, donde Lincoln fue como un nuevo comienzo para ella.

Al salir de la universidad solía ir a veces sin que nadie se dé cuenta a la casa de su maestra.

— Entonces, ¿Es un buen tipo? —le preguntó Lincoln con dudas.

— ¿Tú qué crees amor? —le dijo de manera juguetona.

— Creo que si me cuentas de él es porque es alguien que es compatible contigo, ¿No? —le dijo eso mientras le besaba su cuello con ella sentada delante suyo.

— Pues sí, hemos es el tipo con el que salí hace dos años, ha cambiado, creo que sí quiere algo serio porque ha vuelto —dijo con aire de tristeza—. Y Sam, ¿Qué tal te va con ella?

— Está cursando nuevamente la universidad, sé que le va ir bien, tiene todo mi apoyo —lo dijo mientras no dejaba de morder levemente el cuello de Agnes.

Agnes se arrodillo frente a él, lo miró con una mueca de tristeza. Lincoln también estaba igual.

— Algún día esto se tendrá que acabar —dijo Lincoln mirando a otro lado.

— Lo sé, es por eso que hasta que llegue ese momento, solo disfrutemos lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida —le dijo tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de su alumno.

Lo abrazó con ternura, él también. Sabe que tiene que pasar.

— Gracias Lincoln, muchas gracias —le acariciaba los cabellos.

— No, gracia a ti, jamás he amado a alguien con cuerpo y alma —dijo tratando de no llorar.

— Mucha gracias por ayudarme a no resignarme sin siquiera intentarlo, gracias por comprenderme —ahora ella lloraba como él.

Ambos se besaron para tratar de ahogar sus sollozos. No valían la pena en estos momentos.

Ella iba a tener alguien con quien estar al lado para lo que le quedaba de vida, él también, pero ninguno de los dos iba a tener a alguien que los ame como se aman.

Solo debían amarse hasta que la vida les dé la oportunidad que a pocos se les da, eso era una vida junto a alguien. Todo gracias a este algo que es maravilloso...

_(Es el Shot número 50, estoy un poco feliz por esto, espero que les haya gustado amigos)_


	51. Lynn x Lincoln (3-?)

**_Nuestro aniversario_****_..._**

**I**

—¿Podrías... podrías darme unos pequeños consejos? —le preguntó a su hermana mayor.

—Claro Lynn, no te preocupes —le respondió su segunda hermana mayor.

—Gracias Leni, de verdad no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí y el debilucho —le dio un abrazo.

—No es necesario agradecer más, además, uno no sabe de quién se va a enamorar —le respondió dulcemente.

Iban a cumplir un año de relación. Jamás pensó que su hermanito fuera ese chico por el que una pierde la noción del tiempo y la atención en una clase.

**II**

—Sé que puedo darle algo mejor que hace un año —se decía eso mientras caminaba pensando en que sería bonito para Lynn.

Justo pasa por una tienda de deportes, ve unas manoplas nuevas.

Tiene que comprarlas. Ella debe tenerlas.

**III**

—Hola Linky —lo saludó vagamente mientras le abría la puerta.

—Hola Luan —le devolvió el saludo.

Entró y se dio cuenta que sus hermanas, a excepción de Lynn, Lily y Leni, estaban en el sofá viendo televisión.

—Hola chicas —las saludó a todas.

—Hola Lincoln —le devolvieron el saludo por cumplir.

Sabía que ellas no estaban de acuerdo que él y Lynn tuvieran un noviazgo, sin embargo, se dieron cuenta que eso les sentó bien a los dos, a uno más que a otro.

Fue al patio trasero y vio a Lynn sentada recargada en el árbol.

—Hola Lynn, ¿Cómo estás linda? —le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ella solo lo abrazó, no dejó de hacerlo por unos minutos, se sentía muy feliz con su compañía. Él le correspondía de la misma forma.

—Estoy bien Link, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste en el centro de la ciudad? —le respondió y preguntó con curiosidad.

—Solo fui a ver si ya había llegado un tomo de Ace Savvy... ya sabes... cosas de nerds —se lo dijo tímidamente.

—Pues son tus gustos Lincoln, quizás antes me parecían horribles... pero ya no Link, este tiempo aprendí a ser mejor contigo al lado, soy más tolerante —le dijo eso con sinceridad.

Realmente Lynn estaba muy agradecida con tener a Lincoln a su lado y no solo siendo un hermano.

—Ya eras mejor persona linda, solo necesitabas un leve empujón para sacarlo a relucir —se lo dijo con dulzura.

Pasaron unos buenos momentos solo abrazados mirando el cielo, sin decir una palabra, solo soltando unas leves risitas o finas caricias.

Ambos se daban miradas tiernas, estaban acercando sus rostros para darse un beso de los tantos que se daban.

—¡Ejem! Papá, Lily y mamá ya llegaron... ya saben en qué quedamos —dijo Luna con algo de molestia.

—Lo siento, vamos a saludar a papá y mamá —dijo levantándose y dándole su mano a Lincoln.

Ambos fueron a saludar a sus padres como si todo fuera normal en la casa.

—Idiota —dijo la chica de playera purpura mordiéndose los dientes.

**IV**

—Sigo pensando en que es algo peculiar dejarlos hacer eso —dijo Luan mirando fuera de la puerta de su habitación.

—Solo hay que dejar que sigan así por un tiempo, Lynn es mayor, se aburrirá de estar con un niño como Lincoln —dijo Lori con seguridad.

—No lo creo, ya van a cumplir un año, no les veo ni una pizca de querer terminar, esto será algo malo para Lincoln y ella —dijo Luna algo molesta al recordar lo que hacen sus hermanos.

—Es eso Luna o será que... —decía Lola con malicia.

—Silencio niña —dijo la músico algo molesta.

—Lo único bueno es que Lynn ha cambiado, ya no es molesta, ya no busca competencia a todo, ya no hace tontos rituales para la buena suerte, sabe escuchar y más cosas buenas —dijo Lori con asombro.

—En esa parte no dudaré en negar que es buena, pero en un futuro puede que sea perjudicial para nuestras unidades fraternales si no terminan, además en buenos términos —lo dijo Lisa acomodándose sus gafas.

—Pero sabemos que es malo, ¿No? ¿Por qué los dejamos? —preguntó Lana con dudas.

—Es algo difícil de explicar, suspiro... —dijo la gótica sin expresar alguna emoción.

—Porque realmente uno no sabe de quien se va a enamorar Lanita, Luan no escogió enamorarse de Maggie, Luna no escogió estar enamorada de Sam en su tiempo —lo decía sonriente—, Lori no sabía que Bobby se robaría su corazón, nadie lo sabe Lanita, soy consciente que no es algo bueno visto por la sociedad, pero solo míralos —abrió más la puerta para que mire en dirección a la habitación de Lincoln.

Lana, Lucy, Lola y Luan se asomaron, presenciaron una tierna escena donde Lynn estaba echada sobre las piernas de Lincoln que sentado en el suelo escuchaba a Lynn contarle algo que le sucedió en el día.

—Esto es algo malo, no debemos dejarlos que sigan, soy de la idea de ponerle un alto —dijo Luna con seriedad.

—Hermanita, no lo hagas, yo creo que ellos entenderán, si es que se da el fin de su relación, ellos serán lo suficientemente maduros para entenderlo, no hay que intervenir, no recuerdan ver a Lynn muy triste por ser víctima de una cruel broma hace poco más de un año —les dijo eso muy triste.

**V**

¿Cómo no olvidar lo de hace un año? No era posible.

Lynn estaba muy emocionada porque un chico le había hablado hace meses sin tener que ver con algo de deportes. Algo inusual para una chica que solo suele congeniarse con personas de ese entorno.

Lori era la única que sabía sobre ello, nadie más debía saberlo, era para que no comenzaran a fastidiarla por ello.

Lynn fue esa mañana del sábado a escondidas, llevaba un bolso donde puso una ropa para verse más femenina.

Lincoln se dio cuenta que salió más temprano de lo usual, se suponía que los sábados salía como a las diez, pero eran las ocho con cincuenta minutos.

Casi nunca se preocupaba por su hermana Lynn, pero en esta ocasión se dio cuenta que actuaba muy raro, casi nerviosa. Eso le preocupó.

Lincoln salió diciendo que tenía que ayudar a Clyde con un proyecto de la escuela. Salió con mucha prisa, habían pasado unos segundos después de que salió su hermana.

Lynn fue tras un árbol para cambiarse de ropas rápidamente y dejar allí el bolso con su vestimenta de siempre. Hacer eso le trajo un vago recuerdo de hace meses.

Lincoln a lo lejos vio a Lynn caminar con otra ropa que casi la hace irreconocible si no le hubiera visto el rostro.

Se veía hermosa, sinceramente su hermana lo es, se dijo que debería vestir así, aunque esa chica no era Lynn en realidad, se dio cuenta que iba verse con alguien.

Efectivamente, alguien apareció cerca al parque donde Lincoln siguió por curiosidad a su hermana.

Era un chico un poco más alto que ella y también castaño.

Se fue de ahí de la manera como llegó. Al menos tiene fe en que le irá bien a su hermana, no como a él.

En los últimos meses los sucesos con Cristina, la carta sin responder de Paige, la fiesta de Jordan donde quedó en ridículo, el malentendido con su amiga Stella... Todo eso le dejó muy pensante a Lincoln.

Pensaba que, si quería tener algo con una chica, lo más probable era que podía terminar estropeándolo.

Pensaba en la amistad perdida con Cristina, la distancia con Paige, las leves burlas de Jordan con su grupo de amiga y la casi perdida de la amistad con Stella fueron motivo para que dejara de intentar algo con alguna chica.

Nadie le decía nada, pero Lincoln estaba siendo blanco de burla por algunos chicos de su escuela a espaldas de él. Su reputación era de perdedor.

Pero a Lynn le podía ir mejor que a él, ella no tenía nada sus problemas, por lo menos eso se decía.

El chico le dio su mano a Lynn para ir a caminar, realmente se sentía emocionada y sorprendida; su forma de ser era algo exasperante, esa fue su conclusión en aquella ocasión cuando restregaba en la cara de sus hermanas y hermano sus victorias.

Le dijo para ir a un parque de diversiones, ella aceptó con gusto.

Mientras caminaban, el chico le conversaba sobre lo agradable que era ese lugar. Lynn se veía encantada con el muchacho.

Lo primero que hicieron fue subirse a una pequeña Montaña Rusa, luego a la Casa de los Sustos, el Cuarto de los Espejos y muchos más juegos.

Todo era maravilloso, el algodón de azúcar, las manzanas acarameladas, lo agradable que era el chico con ella.

Las miradas que le daba a Lynn, dejarían encantada a cualquier chica.

Le ganó un peluche de ardilla en el juego de tirar las latas con una pelota. Lynn estaba muy sonrojada, nerviosa y con timidez.

En la casa Loud, Lori no soportó más y les contó a sus hermanas sobre la cita de Lynn.

En ese instante entraba Lincoln y escuchó lo de Lori, no dijo nada, solo subió a su habitación, iba a tratar de no inmiscuirse tanto en ello, cosas de chica se decía.

Se divirtieron mucho en el parque de diversiones, Lynn estaba feliz con todo lo que él hacía por ella, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás, demostró porque es la mejor deportista, ganando una guitarra para él derribando una pequeña lata a casi diez metros de donde estaba con una pelota un poco más chica que la de baseball.

Ahora las charlas eran más amenas, fluían las anécdotas entre los dos, Lynn le hablaba sobre algunas cosas apartadas de sus deportes. Al comienzo cuando lo conoció no era así, le hablaba poco o solo lo escuchaba, pero ahora se sentía en las nubes con ese chico.

Cuando pasaron por al lado del Túnel del Amor, el chico le dijo a Lynn con timidez si es que ella quería subir a esa atracción, solo sonrió y le dijo que sí.

Por el momento nadie estaba haciendo cola para entrar al Túnel, antes de subir al asiento, el chico le toca el hombro al que manejaba los controles de la atracción.

Dentro del juego ambos se sentaron y vieron todo ese camino lleno de figuras haciendo referencia al amor.

Justo en el momento donde pasaban por los cisnes que cruzan sus cuellos, se paga la luz del lugar. El bote se mueve y Lynn se sorprende de eso.

Al prenderse nuevamente las luces, el chico ya no estaba con ella, eso le dio miedo también que las luces se encendieran de forma tenue.

En ese momento el bote avanza rápido hasta terminar el recorrido, al llegar al final se cae al agua porque el bote paró de forma intempestiva.

Al salir algo confundida, unas manos la toman y la amarran de manera veloz, la lanzan fuera de la atracción.

Ese impacto contra el suelo la dejó muy adolorida, sus ojos no podían ver quien le hacía eso por el dolor.

En ese momento alguien le habla al oído y le dice que si de verdad ganará el juego del próximo fin de semana. No entiende a que viene eso en ese momento.

En ese momento al abrir bien los ojos se da cuenta que una de las chicas que le hablaban era de las que le hizo la vida imposible en séptimo grado. Había más personas.

Se dio cuenta que el chico que salía con ella estaba con los chicos que le hicieron la vida imposible en ese tiempo junto a unos chicos de otra escuela, eran del equipo que iba a enfrentar.

Lynn ya no era la chica de antes, estaba decidida a pelear con todos ellos, se llegó a desatar, sin embargo, al querer golpear a una de las chicas que le hicieron la vida imposible, no pudo porque todavía mantenía el trauma del maltrato que recibió por ellos.

Los chicos la bañaron en pintura de color rojo y la ataron a un árbol de ese parque de diversiones.

Le dijeron que debía perder el fin de semana o de lo contrario su vida seguiría siendo un infierno con ellos.

Los de la otra escuela querían ganar a cualquier precio, por ello les pidieron ese favor a los bravucones que fastidiaron a Lynn.

Se fueron de allí no sin antes bañarla con más pintura y burlarse de ella por ilusionarse de manera rápida con un chico.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde y su hermana no regresaba, eso preocupó mucho a sus hermanas, Lincoln no estaba tan preocupado, pero por las dudas dijo que iba a caminar para ver si la veía regresar.

Al salir vio a una persona caminando cabizbaja y con pintura encima, pasaron segundos para que se diera cuenta que era su hermana.

—¡¿Lynn?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —lo dijo muy asustado, no por como la veía sino por su expresión corporal.

—¡Solo déjenme sola! —lo dijo con muchas lágrimas.

Entró rápido a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Todos estaban tocando la puerta de su alcoba, pero no quería abrir.

Pasaron horas para que Lucy se decida a entrar por los ductos de ventilación y traté de hablar con Lynn sin que le haga una llave o la expulse a la fuerza de su habitación.

Solo le dijo que fue víctima de una cruel broma al regresar a casa, solo eso. No hicieron más preguntas, pero se notaba que estaba muy destrozada por dentro.

Nunca fue una broma, solo uno lo sabe...

**VI**

—Lincoln, ¿Sabes que está próximo a llegar? —le preguntó fingiendo dudas.

—¿Navidad? ¿Pascua? —le dijo en son de broma.

—¡Dos por tonto! —le golpeó de forma amigable su hombro con un enojo fingido— V-Vamos a cumplir un... año.

—Lo sé Lynn, solo quería verte molesta, eres tan maravillosa —le dijo acariciando su cabello.

—Sabes que ese día podemos decirles a papá y mamá que saldremos con alguien más y luego vernos en el bosque... ¿Tú has planeado otra cosa? —lo decía con timidez y sonrojo.

—Sí, pero lo tuyo es mejor, además que es muy ingenioso, por algo eres la capitán de varios equipos —se lo dijo con sinceridad.

—Je, gracias c-conejito... olvídalo —dijo con tristeza.

—No es necesario que me digas así, no quiero que te sientas forzada a hablarme con un nombre de cariño —lo dijo echándose en el piso al lado de ella.

—Pero es lo que los novios hacen, ¿No? Solo quiero ser una buena novia —se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Que conste que no te estoy obligando Lynn, pero llames como me llames, yo te adoro, además que ya me acostumbré al apodo de debilucho, tontolón, apestoso, patético —lo dijo riéndose mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Pero en verdad no eres eso, eres lo opuesto —lo dijo con mucha culpa.

—Viniendo de ti, nunca lo voy a tomar del lado malo —le dijo con mucha dulzura.

Al otro lado sus hermanas veían todo ello y sonreían, Lori y Luna permanecían sin dar aprobación a eso.

—Lo ven, no hacen daño a nadie, solo se quieren como novios, chicas sabemos que las relaciones en la adolescencia en la mayoría de veces son muy efímeras, cuando llegue ese momento también debemos darles apoyo y explicarles que solo fue algo casual y que quizás fue como una preparación o yo qué sé, no solo tengo aire en mi cabeza niñas —dijo Leni con mucha comprensión a las dudas de sus hermanas.

Lori ya no miraba a Leni, sabía que ella no cambiaría de opinión, además ella fue la primera en aceptar lo de sus hermanos.

—Bueno, seguiremos hablando de esto mañana, vayamos a descansar... alguien dígales a esos empalagosos que deben descansar —les dijo Lori a sus hermanas con aburrimiento.

—Descuida, yo lo haré Lori —le respondió Luan.

Seguían acostados en el piso, Lincoln siendo abrazado por Lynn.

—Chicos... Ya deben descansar, Lynn ve con Lucy —les dijo con amabilidad.

—Nos vemos en la mañana amor, descansa, tú también Luan —antes de salir le dio dos golpes en su hombro.

—Tú también descansa linda —le gustaba que le diera esos golpes sin malicia.

Salió de manera veloz y sonriente. Luan seguía sintiéndose rara al escuchar eso de parte de Lynn.

—Descansa Risitas... buenas noches —dijo el peliblanco con culpa.

Usualmente no le gustaba que sus otras hermanas lo vieran a él y Lynn siendo cariñosos, hasta el sabe que es algo embarazoso.

**VII**

—Lucy, ¿Qué podría hacer para que me perdones del todo? —le preguntó con culpa.

Había perdido la confianza de Lucy al no contarle sobre lo de Lincoln, pero más que nada mentirle.

—Ya creo que no es necesario... se supone que éramos muy cercanas, no debiste ocultármelo, siento que no confiabas en mí, suspiro... —dijo con un ligero tono de tristeza.

—Debes entender también que algo así no es nada fácil, quisiera volver a ser tu mejor amiga —se lo dijo mirando a su cama.

—Por ahora confórmate con mi amistad que todavía está intacta, suspiro... —dijo con un tono algo molesto.

Poco menos de un año y seguían tratándose así. Lucy fue la primera en darse cuenta en los cambios de Lynn.

No era difícil darse cuenta que desde el día de San Valentín en adelante Lynn actuaba algo distinta a lo habitual.

Ya no solía estar primera en la fila, cedía si alguien tuviera prisa, en los juegos de mesa ya no alardeaba nada, pero dos cosas más le sorprendían esas cosas eran en primer lugar que ella quería escuchar sus poemas y en segundo lugar mentía para pasar tiempo con Lincoln.

**VIII**

—Necesito que me ayudes para mi próximo concurso regional Linky, ¿Puedes? —le dijo con una mirada de cachorrito.

—Lola, ahora no puedo, voy a salir con Lynn, pero volviendo te ayudo, ¿Te parece? —le dijo de forma amable.

—Tsk... Está bien Linkinton, solo porque eres mi hermano favorito —le dijo con algo de molestia y sin mirarlo.

—Y único, no tardaré princesa —le dijo eso, un beso en la frente y bajó para irse con Lynn.

Lola suspiraba de cansancio, se sentó en la cama de Lincoln y recordó que sospechaba casi como Lucy, pero pensaba que era algo absurdo.

—Otra vez Lincoln nos deja esperando —dijo Luan sentándose al lado de ella con Lana.

—Solo quiero pasar un tiempo con mi hermano como ella, pero ahora casi todo es con Lynn —dijo Lana un poco triste mirando a Brinquitos.

—Pero me dijo que cuando vuelva me ayudará —lo dijo mirando a sus hermanas.

Temían que su hermano las ignorara, temían perder a alguien que siempre les da el apoyo para ser mejores.

Lynn las ayudaba como Lincoln cuando no pudiera su hermanovio, sin embargo, no lo tomaban bien. Era como decirles que desde ahora Lincoln estaba a la disposición de ella solamente.

**IX**

—Gracias por acompañarme al campo de entrenamiento de la escuela Lincoln —lo dijo con mucho aprecio.

—Me encanta acompañarte Lynn, pero no me gusta que sigas con ese miedo, por favor debes olvidar eso —le dijo con mucha pena.

—Lo sé Linky, pero... no me siento cómoda viniendo sola a este lugar —miraba derecha e izquierda al avanzar.

Se sentía impotente por no ayudarla en ese detalle, no dejaba de pensar en que esos chicos la molestaran sin límites. Por un juego, solo por ganarle, solo por ver ese espíritu competitivo hecho trizas.

**X**

La señora Rita y el señor Lynn querían saber quien fue el culpable de tal broma a su hija, ella solo decía que unos chicos disfrazados le hicieron aquello.

Pero no había un por qué claro para tal acción. Lynn solo dijo que olvidaran todo. Se molestó con todos porque no la "dejaban en paz".

Su actitud de siempre les dejaba con pocas ganas de ayudarla a sus hermanas.

Ya era otro día en la escuela, Luan trataba de ponerle un ojo a Lynn, se notaba muy deprimida y... ¿Asustada?

Al terminar la hora de gimnasia, en los vestidores, buscaba su ropa y no la encontraba. Solo la toalla la cubría.

En ese instante se oye la puerta cerrándose, se dirigió allí y encontró algo.

Su ropa estaba con basura sobre ella en el piso, además había una nota.

—_"El sábado debes perder, no lo haces... ya sabes" _—eso decía la nota que leyó.

Ese día seguía más apagada, pero comenzó a realizar sus rituales de suerte.

Nadie la comprendía en sí, no paraba de realizar cualquier cosa con suerte o a golpear un saco de arena que tenía en la cochera.

El día del partido de baseball, Lynn no se notaba concentrada, los anteriores días le daban amenazas discretas, la dejaban con ansiedad por saber que otra cosa harían, si sería peor a lo que hacían.

No fue necesario que no juegue tan bien, pues su juego era fatal, no era Lynn Marie Loud la que bateaba, era un muerto que jugaba sin escuchar y solo haciendo casi todo de manera automática.

A ese juego solo había ido su hermano, pero no porque le hubiera pedido, desde hace un tiempo que ya no le pide ello. Él fue por darle apoyo y preocupación por su estado de ánimo.

Al terminar el juego, su equipo le discutió su forma de juego, ella no sabía que decirle a Margo, Polly y Paula principalmente.

Todo el equipo le dijo que hablarían el lunes con más calma. Se fueron sin decirle nada más, perdieron el pase a semifinales.

Lincoln se dio cuenta que Lynn fue a un lugar alejado con su espíritu de competencia destruido.

Fue con cautela donde ella, quería hablarle y decirle que no era la primera ni la última vez, además decirle que tendría siempre una persona a quien acudir si le sucede algo. En último momento se escondió por unos arbustos al notar acercarse alguien a su hermana, su instinto se lo dijo.

Unos chicos se acercaron a Lynn. La chica se acercó a ella, solo para decirle gracias y que por este tiempo no le harían nada, agregó que ese era su recompensa.

Se fueron riéndose de ella, no sin antes quitarle su casco y romperlo ahí mismo.

Lincoln no entendía nada, no entendía porque su hermana no hacía nada, estaba claro que se notaban un poco mayores y más altos, sin embargo, se notaba completamente derrotada.

Se quedó de rodillas llorando, sus lágrimas no dejaban de impactar con el pasto. Pensó que ya había superado aquello, se suponía que nunca más la volverían a molestar, se suponía que ella era tan abusiva como ellos, por eso se portaba así con sus hermanos y amigos. No había superado todo eso.

—Lynn... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no les diste su merecido? Lynn, háblame —le dijo Lincoln que se acercaba con lentitud.

—Solo vete Lincoln, solo vete de aquí y no digas nada —le dijo muy enojada sin dejar de sollozar.

—¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?! Necesito una explicación —le replicó Lincoln con asombro.

Lynn se levanto y corrió intentando perderse en los arbustos, no quería que la vean así, menos su hermano.

Lincoln fue tras ella, no podía dejarla en ese estado, además debía saber que pasaba con ella y esos chicos.

La deportista no dejaba de correr, pero cada tramo tropezaba. Se estaba acercando al bosque para perder a Lincoln de su vista.

Estaba cansándose de correr, pero no le iba a impedir en llegar donde Lynn.

Lynn llega a cruzar una carretera y adentrarse a otra parte del bosque antes que un coche la arrolle. Lincoln no le perdía el rastro.

Hasta que en una parte que era una pequeña pendiente Lynn cae y se golpea todo el cuerpo, pero se incorpora poco a poco solo para sentarse detrás de un árbol.

El peliblanco llega donde se supone que estaba su hermana, adolorido por las ramas y arbustos del allí.

Al verla más de cerca, se da cuenta que estaba con una pata de conejo y tratando de hacer esos movimientos para la buena suerte.

—¿Sabes por qué me enfoco tanto en tener una buena suerte? —le dijo mirando al suelo.

—No, ahora me puedes explicar —le respondió con curiosidad.

—Desde que hago deportes siempre me digo algo que leí en una revista de ese tipo: _"Una vida de deportes es como estar bien de salud, debe haber bienestar físico, social y psicológico; no todos pueden mantener este estilo de vida, por eso es una suerte ser así"_ —su expresión de tristeza se notaba mucho—. Pero todo eso no siempre funcionaba desde que entré a la secundaria, no pensé que hubiera personas que les gustara arruinar mi parte social y psicológica, por eso, esa vez no quería que pases lo mismo que yo pase, pero no estoy libre de eso aún, por ello soy exagerada en los rituales de buena suerte porque no quiero que me quiten lo que me queda de mi bienestar, por eso también actúo algo fastidiosa. Quisiera que me comprendas, pero no es necesario. Solo tienes que saberlo y no decir nada.

Lincoln solo se acercó a su lado, Lynn pensaba que se iba a desquitar por tanto que lo ha molestado, ellos lo harían, la dejaron muy débil por dentro. La abrazó.

Lynn se quedó dormida. Él se quedo observándola, estaba con algunas heridas en sus piernas, brazos, rostro. Su expresión todavía era de tristeza.

—Lynn, despierta, ya ha pasado más de una hora, debemos regresar a casa —le dijo mientras se levantaba.

—Lincoln... sobre lo que te dije... —no sabía como recalcarle sobre lo dicho.

—No te preocupes, hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión, pero necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre ellos —lo decía con seriedad.

Lynn solo le dio la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse e ir a casa, no sin antes inventar una excusa para sus heridas y las de su hermano.

**XI**

—Bueno, con ese vestido nuevo y el baile con el listón más perfeccionado... Los jueces te amarán hermanita, ¿Tú que opinas Lynn? —le dijo Lincoln con entusiasmo.

—Yo digo que no tienes nada que perder con la experiencia que tienes, Lincoln ya te lo dijo —lo dijo con sinceridad.

—Sí... claro —dijo con algo de incomodidad.

Salió Lincoln de la habitación de Lola junto a Lynn hablando de un equipo de baseball que le agrada a la deportista, mientras iban a la habitación de Lynn.

—Sé que es mi hermana, pero hasta me siento incomoda con ella al lado de Lincoln casi todo el tiempo, no sé como soporta estar todo él día con ella —dijo con molestia.

—No lo sé, pero está tan enamorada que no se siente segura estando sola, eso creo que está mal —dijo Luna que entraba a la habitación de su hermana.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le dijo la princesa.

—Te diría que me ayudes a separarlos, pero sería muy cruel —le dijo con seriedad.

—Y me dicen a mí que soy mala, pero... podríamos hacer que pasen menos tiempo juntos, y quizás ya se aburran de su relación ¿No crees eso? —le dijo con malicia.

—Eso me agrada —le respondió de la misma manera.

—Pero no soy así, tengo corazón Luna. Si bien adoraba cuando Linky pasaba más tiempo conmigo, pero si no es Lynn será otra persona que se lleve su tiempo, mi hermanito no estará ahí siempre para mí —le respondió con firmeza y molestia la princesita—. Puedes pedirle a otra eso, adiós.

La rockera se fue con molestia de allí, pensó que Lola la ayudaría a querer terminar con esa relación de sus hermanos, no soportaba ello.

En su habitación, Leni esperaba a Lynn y a Lincoln para que la ayuden con algunos vestidos que estaba haciendo.

Pasaban todo el tiempo parados sobre unos pequeños banquillos.

—Esto no me gusta en sí, pero no dudo que me siento un poco más femenina —dijo Lynn mirando el vestido.

—Te acostumbras —le dijo Lincoln que también se había puesto uno.

—Perfecto chicos... solo falta un par de cosas —dijo Leni con el hilo en sus labios mientras cosía una parte del vestido de Lincoln.

Y pasaron unos minutos más y Leni terminó de confeccionar dos vestidos. Ellos se sentían muy alegres en ayudar a su hermana.

—Ya terminamos chicos, gracias por la ayuda —dijo muy sonriente Leni.

—No es nada, sabes que siempre me gusta ayudarlas —le respondió de la misma manera.

—Se siente bien ayudarlas, no sabría de esto si no fuera por Lincoln... —lo decía con un sonrojo que no podía esconder.

Leni los miraba a ambos, no dudaba en que estando juntos eran felices, pero... ¿Cuánto duraría? Eso poco importaba en este momento, y si terminara rápido... sabrían como superarlo, ambos ya sabían que eso no podía llegar a tanto, ¿O sí?.

—Hoy cubro en la noche a Lori en G3, vendré un poco tarde Lynn —le dijo preparando una mochila donde estaba su ropa.

—Hoy me toca cuidar a los quintillizos de la familia Fox, también llegaré tarde —le dijo mientras estaba parada en el marco de la puerta.

—¿No quieres que pase por ti después de cubrir a Lori? —le preguntó sonriente.

—Bueno... eso me gustaría debilucho —le dijo sonriente.

—Entonces, paso por ti cuando terminé mi turno, ¡Dos por quedarte quieta! —le dijo eso mientras le daba unos leves golpes en el brazo.

—Esa es mi parte Link —le dijo eso mientras lo perseguía para hacerle lo mismo.

En el pasadizo, Lori miraba a Lincoln siendo perseguido por Lynn, pero sin malicia de parte de ella.

—Espero que te vaya bien en tu cita Lori —le dijo Leni que seguía cociendo en su maquina.

—Literalmente... ¿Qué ves en Lynn y Lincoln para no tener mala espina por ellos? —aún no comprendía ello.

—No voy a responder a eso otra vez Lori, ya sabes mi respuesta —le dijo sin mostrar malicia.

—Como quieras, Lincoln me cubrirá, nos vemos —no dijo más.

**XII**

Lynn llegó a casa junto a Lincoln, sus padres la vieron muy herida, ella solo dijo que se esforzó mucho en su juego, pero no lo logró. Los señores Loud miraron a Lincoln, trato de no dar señales de que ella mentía.

Ya se hacían la idea de que su hija estaba siendo víctima de un bravucón, pero la querían descartar porque ella era muy ruda como para lidiar con un tipo así.

Lynn le dijo que esos tipos que vio fueron algunos de las historias que le contaba cuando fue a darle tour por la escuela secundaria.

Le dijo que le cuente todo con detalle, Lynn trató de no llorar, solo dejo que sus labios le dijeran todo eso a Lincoln.

—Deja de pensar en ello Lynn, solo olvídate de ellos, además por un tiempo ellos no te molestaran, yo me encargaré de eso —lo dijo con seriedad y después le sonrió—. Soy el chico del plan Lynn.

—No te metas en problemas Lincoln, no debes meterte en donde no eres llamado debilucho —se lo dijo vagamente.

—No haré nada malo ya verás, Lynn todos tenemos un punto débil, pero no nos hace vulnerables, solo es una limitación que con el tiempo se supera... hermanita —se lo dijo abrazándola.

Lynn ante cada muestra de afecto de Lincoln mostraba algo de miedo, pensaba que eran sus bullies que querían golpearla como lo hicieron unos dos días antes de su juego.

Lincoln fue a ver a Lynn a sus entrenamientos a escondidas. Se enteró que la sacaron de varios equipos por no rendir lo suficiente.

Los días pasaban y sus hermanas notaban deprimida a Lynn, no había explicación de su actitud, pero no podían hacer nada, por ayudarla. Lincoln no era como ellas.

—Lucy, ¿Has visto mi manopla y pelota de baseball? —le dijo con desgano.

—Suspiro... Lincoln las tomó, me dijo que te dijera que estaba esperándote en el patio trasero —lo dijo sin mostrar expresión.

Lynn bajó con algo de molestia, no quería que Lincoln se meta en su vida. En el último momento evitó que la pelota de baseball le impactara en su rostro atrapándola con su mano.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! —le dijo con enojo.

—Se rápida —le dijo eso en el instante que le lanzó otra pelota de baseball.

Lynn estaba muy enojada que comenzó a lanzarle las pelotas con una técnica única, Lincoln con dificultad las atrapaba con la manopla. Varios minutos lanzándose las pelotas, sin darse cuenta la castaña sonreía.

—¿Tan rápido te cansaste debilucho? —le dijo con altanería.

—Sí... no estoy acostumbrado... a... eso Lynn... por lo menos te recuperé por... unos instantes... mi brazo me duele, que me recupere y seguimos —hablaba tomando aire cada cierto tiempo y sonriendo.

Lincoln se fue frotándose el brazo, Lynn se quedó mirando en dirección a Lincoln, soltó una carcajada de lo alegre que se sentía por jugar con entusiasmo desde que perdió y la expulsaron de sus equipos.

En los siguientes días, todos hablaban de la expulsión de unos chicos por haber robado unos documentos de la oficina del director. Como siempre los chicos decían que no habían sido.

—¿Acaso fue él? ¡No! Pero... se lo merecían, ya no sé que pensar —lo dijo con algo de culpa.

Se supo que sus familias estaban muy decepcionadas por ese suceso y se fueron a estudiar a otros Estados algunos de ellos.

En la noche, fue a la habitación de Lincoln, quería salir de dudas. Solo necesitaba saber algo.

—Lynn, solo sé que desde ahora, no debes temer a nada —le dijo con seriedad.

No era el mejor método, pero su hermana no podía estar tranquila por culpa de ellos.

—¿Y si vuelven? ¿Si creen que fui yo? No debiste meterte en esto —le dijo con mucho miedo.

La tomó de los hombros y le dijo que se calmara, Lynn estaba muy asustada, no dejaba de pensar en lo peor de esto.

—Te prometo que no sucederá eso, ¿Por una vez puedes confiar en mí? Quizás sea menor a ti, pero sé que puedo ayudarte hermana —le dijo con un rostro de miedo igual al de ella.

La castaña solo le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y lo abrazó como él ya lo ha hecho. Se fue a dormir pensando mucho en lo que pasaba a escondidas de su familia.

El sol alumbraba toda la ciudad, Lynn se levantó para correr y no perder su rutina. Afuera de la casa, estaba su hermano esperándola.

—Esta vez no pienso parar por un calambre, trataré de seguirte el ritmo —le dijo mientras calentaba.

Lynn se sorprendió por ello, solo sonrió y corrió delante de él. Lincoln trató de seguirle el ritmo a su hermana.

Pasaron los días y ambos no dejaban de competir con cada cosa, pero era algo sano, fuera de lo que Lynn hacía meses anteriores. El espíritu de la competencia volvía a la deportista.

Sus hermanas notaban que Lynn volvía a ser la de antes; demasiado cierto para unas semanas.

El día de San Valentín, ese día puso triste a Lynn. No lo decía, pero ese chico la ilusionó en ese tiempo que se conocieron, todo para que sea un amigo de los bullies.

Ese día sus hermanas le dijeron que no se sienta mal si el chico no la llamó nuevamente. Ella les había contado que ese chico no le habló nuevamente porque se fue de la ciudad.

Sus padres iban a salir, ella se quedaría sola con Lisa, Lily y Lincoln. Sin que le pidiera algo, Lincoln le puso el canal de deportes y le trajo unas palomitas para ver junto a ella un juego de basketball.

Lynn estaba feliz con su hermano al lado todo este tiempo, no había momento en donde no pensaba en otra cosa que no sea pasar tiempo con Lincoln.

—Lynn te tengo una sorpresa —saca algo de atrás del sofá—. Es una caja con algo que te fascinará, sin embargo, debes atraparme.

—Pan comido —dijo con seguridad.

Saltó donde él, Lincoln la esquivó con facilidad.

—Tendrás que atraparme si quieres esto —dijo eso y se fue corriendo no sin antes decirle algo más—. Lisa está cuidando a Lily, no te preocupes.

Lynn corrió donde él, pareciera que Lincoln estuviera preparado para todo porque donde se dirigía, aparecía un obstáculo para su hermana. Ella se divertía con él, últimamente solo sonríe por él.

**XIII**

Lincoln salió un poco antes de las once de Gus' Games & Grubs, tomó un autobús que lo deje cerca al parque del vecindario de la familia Fox.

Lynn estaba esperando sentada con los padres de los quintillizos, charlaban sobre como se portaron sus hijos, les dijo que eran los mejores niños de la ciudad.

Lincoln le mando un mensaje a Lynn. Dio las gracias por la paga y ellos le dieron las gracias por aceptar cuidar a sus pequeños.

—Lynn antes de entrar a G3 compré algo, sé que te gustará —le dijo muy sonriente.

—¿De veras? Genial... espera, esto me resulta familiar —dijo con su mano en el mentón.

—Sígueme y averígualo —dijo eso mientras corría.

**XIV**

Lynn perseguía a Lincoln sin parar, Lincoln había calculado los movimientos de Lynn, por eso dejó muchos obstáculos por los lugares que iba.

Llegó un momento donde se metió en un callejón, Lynn hizo un alto y pensó en algo mejor.

Lincoln miró atrás, no estaba su hermana, comenzó a correr más lento. Escucha un ruido proveniente de arriba.

La castaña corría por las azoteas, como eran casas de un nivel, se le facilitaba eso, Lincoln sonrió y siguió corriendo por ese callejón, pero como no subestimaba a Lynn, también había dejado obstáculos arriba.

Lynn tuvo dificultades en las últimas casas porque habían muchas cajas, al llegar a la parte final de ese vecindario y el callejón, bajó cayendo sobre unas cajas para poder interceptar de manera rápida a Lincoln.

Estaba a solo pasos de atraparlo, pero Lincoln había hecho un agujero en la valla de metal para escapar de Lynn.

Se fue por un lado de una autopista que llegaba allí, Lynn no dejaba que Lincoln le llevara amplia ventaja.

Ahora solo tocaba correr en linea recta, Lincoln ya mostraba signos de cansancio; no iba a dejar esa oportunidad para atraparlo y tener el presente.

Pero Lincoln tomó un último desvío, subió a una colina. Había un árbol en la cima.

Lynn también se notaba cansada, pero la emoción de obtener aquello no la dejaba perder el ritmo.

—Creo que llegué a mi límite Lynn —dijo el albino cayendo de rodillas.

—¡Je! Nadie es rival para, ¡Corrección! Eres rival para mí, es justo que hayas puesto obstáculos, así nos igualamos para ser justos —dijo yendo lentamente hacia él.

Lincoln trata de incorporarse, pero no puede. Una mano le da la ayuda necesaria para ello. Aprovechando ello le quitó la caja de sus manos. Al abrir la caja, lo que ve la deja con asombro y muda.

—Compré ese casco porque... sé que necesitas uno nuevo, Flips si hace que sufra por obtener mi salario... quizás te traiga algo malo de recuerdo, pero deja que se vayan de ti y trae los mejores en este momento —le dijo eso con una ligera sonrisa, había algo más—. Hay algo más dentro.

Lynn sacó el casco de la caja, dentro había una carta, una con un corazón.

—_"Sé que te ilusionaste con alguien que te mintió, pero por favor Lynn ya no quiero que sufras por esos bravucones y ese idiota, Lynn te quiero demasiado. No sé si ser directo, sin embargo, mis acciones estos días te habrán dicho algo, sentir algo y desear algo. No sé por qué hago todo esto por ti, mi corazón me dice que es lo único que puedo hacer bien, eso es apoyar a quien más amo, esa eres tú. Lynn Marie Loud, quisiera ser tu San Valentín, por esta ocasión, solo por esta vez, de todo corazón" _—Eso decía aquella carta que le entregó su hermano.

—Sé que se siente raro que tu hermano te pida aquello, pero... ¡Rayos! De verdad no sé que decir —lo dijo con vergüenza.

Lynn solo se acercaba lentamente donde Lincoln.

—No es necesario decir más Lincoln, hace tiempo eramos unidos, todo esto que me pasó, me hizo recordar esos tiempos, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de todo lo que haz hecho por mí, me has ayudado a levantarme, me has dado dos hermosos regalos, es mi turno de corresponderte —dijo Lynn que se acercaba a él.

Sin meditarlo le dio un tierno beso en los labios, de verdad que no había ni una pizca de remordimiento en ambos, pero Lynn lloró después de hacer eso.

Le dijo que de verdad apreciaba todo eso, solo podía darle este beso y decirle que sea su novio.

—Sé que es una locura, pero a mí no me importa, sé que tú me entiendes debilucho —le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Es por eso que acepto Lynn, quizás no seamos los más románticos para esto. Pero a hice lo que te gusta y te saqué un sonrisa de victoria —le dijo eso mientras le colocaba el casco de baseball lentamente—. No habrás ganado el pase a semifinales, pero sé que estás ganando lo suficiente para no dejar que tus problemas te hundan, ¿No quieres decirles a todos que Lynn Loud no se dejará vencer?

Lynn le dio un beso en su mejilla y le tomó de la mano para ir caminando a casa. Dejaron las cosas en la habitación de la deportista y fueron a ver a Lily junto a Lisa.

**XV**

—¿Recuerdas que después comenzaste a actuar diferente? —le dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

—Claro, es por eso que Lucy y las demás nos descubrieron dándonos un pequeño beso en tu habitación, debes saber cerrar —le dijo con burla.

—Algo me decía que Leni nos iba a apoyar —lo dijo con seguridad.

—Sí, pero Lincoln... hay que ser directos, cuando la chispa se apague en nosotros, ¿Te sentirás mal? —lo decía con dudas.

—No... porque algo bonito solo puede hacerme sentir bien, nunca mal —esa fue la respuesta del peliblanco.

—Entonces cuando sea el catorce, te sorprenderé como tú lo hiciste el año pasado debilucho —le dijo tocando su mejilla con ternura.

—Eso siempre lo haces linda —acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Mi conejito —fue lo último que dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Estaban sentados en un árbol de ese parque, Lincoln le había comprado la manopla junto a la pelota que vio hace días. La había hecho correr hasta el parque, pero Lynn lo alcanzó.

Se fueron de la mano, aprovechando que nadie estaba por allí. Lynn sería capaz de superar y olvidar esos traumas de los bullies, siempre con el apoyo de su hermano novio.

Por ahora solo quedaba disfrutar ese lindo aniversario que estaba cerca y acompañado de una fecha especial

El tiempo diría si seguían o no con su relación, no importaba si era bien o mal vista, lo que verdaderamente importaba era que ellos aprendieran que tener a alguien que te apoye y quiera. Eso era lo verdaderamente importante. Los años siguientes darían una gran reflexión de lo que fue esta relación para ellos...

**_Continuará..._**

**_Camino a:_**** _El Apex de mi felicidad..._**


	52. Lola x Lincoln (3-?)

**_Nada personal, solo_****_..._**

**_1949-1951_**

**I**

_En la sala de reuniones, Don Rosato se encontraba hablando con su hija Jordan y su sobrino Jordan. Eran las once de la noche._

_—Giordano y Giordana, algún día yo no podré más residir en este lugar, y ustedes como familia deben ser fuertes, para sostener las cosas que erigí desde que llegué a América es necesario que ustedes tengan a su familia y los negocios en un lugar de importancia... —les dijo muchas cosas a sus hijos._

_Al terminar la charla entre ellos, Jordan y su primo se marchan a sus aposentos. Don Rosato salé en dirección a su jardín. A lo lejos observa a dos de sus mejores hombres._

_Lola Loud y Lincoln Loud estaban conversando de manera amena y cariñosa. En ese momento se da cuenta que Don Rosato los está observando._

_—Padrino, disculpe, no... no lo vimos —dijo Lincoln con asombro._

_—Siento si incomodamos su vista padre —agregó Lola con cierta culpa._

_—Lincoln, Lola, saben que su discreción no es tan discreta, además no es necesario recalcar que tienen mi bendición y aprobación —dijo de manera calmada el Don, pero se dirigió esta vez a Lincoln—. Lincoln, necesito hablar contigo sobre los negocios con los Sharp._

_—Enseguida Padrino —le respondió y luego se dirigió a Lola—. Nos vemos más tarde amor._

_Seguidamente le dio un beso en su frente y siguió a Don Rosato. Lola fue dentro de la casa, en un pasadizo se topó con Jordan._

_Se dieron una sonrisa y siguieron su camino. Lola siguió su camino borrando su sonrisa, de igual manera Jordan._

**II**

_En la oficina de Don Rosato, se encontraba Lincoln que era el Consigliere o consejero, Liam y Rusty eran capos, Clyde, Zach y Chandler eran hombres de honor._

_—Recuerdo cuando a todos ustedes los ayudé de esos policías corruptos que querían incriminarlos, vi en ustedes la desesperación, pero también vi la esperanza en ser algo mejor de lo que eran, mírense ahora —les decía eso mientras revisaba unos documentos._

_—Nuestra gratitud y lealtad es eterna hacia su persona padrino —dijo Clyde McBride._

_—Sé que soy fuertemente criticado por tener a irlandeses y negros como hombres de confianza, pero eso no importa cuando ellos han tomado valores de familia italiana como suyos —hablaba mirándolos a los cuatro—. Prefiero a cualquiera de ustedes antes de que venga alguien sin talento, aunque sea un compatriota._

_Hablaron sobre los favores que a ciertas personas les habían hecho y que ahora era momento de cobrar. Lincoln leía lo que había que hacer en el transcurso de los días. Quien escuchaba con esmero era Liam, Lola le había dicho que debía ser muy pensante como ella y Lincoln._

_Luego de aquello, procedieron a retirarse a descansar hasta sea la mañana del otro día. Lincoln se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_Al llegar a su habitación, encontró a Lola mirando a la ventana, pareciera que quería decir algo, pero no hablaba._

_—Amor, ¿Te sucede algo? —dijo con curiosidad._

_—No es nada Lincoln, es solo que... me siento agradecida con la vida y a la vez no —dijo con suma tristeza, aquel sentimiento solo lo mostraba con él y Liam._

_—Lo importante es que nunca dejemos de ser agradecidos por estar vivos —le dijo eso mientras le tomaba su brazo para darle besos hasta llegar a su hombro._

_—¿Recuerdas como llegamos aquí? —le preguntó la rubia._

_—Eso nos ha marcado, imposible no olvidar —decía Lincoln con tristeza._

**III**

_Fue hace diecinueve años cuando la tragedia los hizo unirse a ese complejo mundo de la Cosa Nostra._

_La historia de la familia de Lincoln y Lola se remonta al siglo anterior cuando sus abuelos, unos inmigrantes irlandeses se asentaron en América. Su abuelo tuvo participó en la Guerra de Secesión, su padre estuvo en la Gran Guerra. Sus familias seguían viviendo en la miseria, por eso su padre de ellos, el señor Lynn, pidió un favor al jefe de familia de una mafia. Eso benefició a los Loud._

_El señor Lynn no era un hombre recto, pero tampoco uno malo. Solo por ayudar a su familia, comenzó a vender no solo a la familia compradora, sino a las rivales las cuales ofrecían un poco más de dinero. El jefe de la familia que lo ayudó se enteró de ello, lo tomó como futura traición. Lo que no sabía el señor Lynn es que él era de los más sanguinarios. _

_Una noche al frente de la casa Loud, unos coches se pararon en el momento que ellos cenaban. Sin meditarlo dispararon a diestra y siniestra, los primeros en morir fueron los padres luego las hermanas de ambos, Lincoln salvó a Lola por estar sentada junto a él, hizo que se tirara al piso. Ambos arrastrándose salieron de allí y se dirigieron por la puerta trasera. Corrieron en dirección a la casa de su vecino el señor Quejón._

_Los hombres debían irse de allí, las personas del vecindario comenzaron a salir a ver que sucedía. Con esa andanada de balas nadie podía sobrevivir, eso creían._

_Lola y Lincoln no eran los más listos, pero sabían que la mafia los iba a buscar cuando se enteraran que no estaban muertos, por eso decidieron irse de su ciudad. Fue duro ver a sus hermanas y a la bebé muertas._

_Sin querer llegaron a Nueva York, al no tener dinero, tuvieron que robar para sobrevivir. Lincoln no quería que Lola viva esa vida, le propone hacer que se la lleven a un orfanato. Lola no quería separarse de su hermano, lo amaba tanto, era lo único que tenía en este mundo._

_Pasaron tres años viviendo en las duras calles de la Nueva York de los años treinta. Lincoln ya tenía catorce años y Lola nueve. Durante ese tiempo conocen a Liam, Rusty, Zach y Clyde. En ese tiempo ellos se topan de casualidad a Giordana o Jordan como le decían aquí en Estados Unidos. Los cuatro la ayudan de unos dos tipos que querían matarla ella al salir del cine de noche con un guardaespaldas, al cual mataron dándole muchos disparos, el tipo era duro de matar. En el forcejeo de ellos con esos hombres, Lola no dudo en usar el revolver de uno de los tipos y dispararle al que estaba ahorcando a su hermano. Liam y Rusty mataron al otro tipo ahorcándolo antes de que matara a Clyde y Zach._

_Le dijeron que debía irse cuanto antes, en ese preciso instante un coche de la familia de Jordan llegó y vio todo lo que sucedió. Solo la hizo subir y se fueron de allí._

_En la mañana la policía llegó a la escena del crimen y por medio de una persona que vio el momento donde ellos matan a los tipos que querían asesinar a Jordan se enteró de quienes eran los culpables._

_La policía se llevó a cinco de ellos, Lola se había salvado escondiéndose como le dijo su hermano. Se dijo que los muertos eran solo dos, los policías encubrieron el asesinato del guardaespaldas._

_Pasaron algunos días en las celdas de la estación. Lola estaba ideando un plan para sacarlos de allí, pero no llegó a nada porque antes de que ella iniciara la jugada para tratar de sacarlos el tipo que se llevó a Jordan impidió que ella se metiera en problemas. No llegó solo, estaba con alguien a quien se refería como Don._

_Ambos entraron y hablaron en privado con los policías y el jefe de estos. Les hicieron a los policías una oferta que no podrían rechazar. En menos de media hora sus amigos y hermano estaban libres. _

_Lola no dejaba de darle besos en su mejilla a su hermano y abrazar a sus amigos. El hombre que era Don Rosato les dijo que quería hablarles en privado. Fue en ese momento donde Don Rosato los adoptó como hijos a los seis. Con el tiempo serían de confianza._

**IV**

_—Tienes razón Lincoln, es una marca que no se puede quitar fácilmente —dijo Lola que con cariño acostaba a su novio._

_Cerca del medio día, Lincoln estaba en el despacho del Padrino junto a él atendiendo algunos asuntos. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Jordan, el sobrino de Don Rosato._

_—Padrino, los franceses han abierto un nuevo casino en la parte sur de la ciudad, su dueño vendrá a la una para hablar sobre la protección. Los Di Martino quieren hablar sobre el nuevo negocio que está surgiendo, ya se reunieron con los Sharp, Sweetwater, Johnson, Fox... —siguió leyendo lo que debían hacer esos días._

_—Lincoln, dile a Rusty que mande a Lola y Liam al atardecer, deben investigar sobre que trató aquella reunión y algo adicional —dijo mientras miraba por la ventana a su sobrino festejar._

_—Entendido padrino —fue lo que respondió Lincoln._

_En la tarde Lola y Liam, salieron en un coche de manera sigilosa rumbo a los barrios bajos de Nueva York._

_—Liam, debes estar atento, al menor indicio de sospecha. Sé que ya llevamos años en esto, pero debo decir que a veces bajas la guardia —le dijo Lola que se pasaba el pintalabios._

_—Lo sé Lola, no quiero decepcionarlos a todos —lo dijo con una sonrisa—. Recuerdo cuando tú y Lincoln me ayudaron de ese pastelero que me quiso matar._

_—Fue porque intuimos que el pastelero estaba en algo más grande, nunca confié de él plenamente —dijo Lola que se preparaba para salir del coche._

_—Tienes razón Lola, recuerdo cuando evitaste que ese traidor de Hugh le hiciera algo al viejo —dijo eso recordando lo de hace años._

**V**

_Cuando comenzaron a vivir con la familia Rosato, se les asignó tareas como mensajeros o inmiscuirse en los pequeños negocios cercanos a las grandes familias. Nadie sabía todavía que Don Rosato los había adoptado. Fue con ayuda de los chicos que actuaban como informantes de lo que podían ver y oír. _

_Después de un par de años, fue cuando el Padrino en una reunión con el jefe de familia de los Di Martino fue con sus hombres de confianza, incluida Lola._

_En ese tiempo la que fue una gran familia de apellido Huggins estaba aliándose nuevamente con los Rosato desde la muerte del cabeza de familia y sucesión de su hermano. Cabe decir que la mayoría de familia italianas llegadas a América decidieron cambiarse el apellido italiano por uno Británico, se decía que la mayoría de esas familias eran traidores en sus tierras._

_Hugo o Hugh el hijo de Wilbur Huggins, estaba haciendo negociaciones con la familia Rosato, quería establecer la paz y lograr una alianza afianzada en el negocio del licor. Su tío había muerto, ahora él era la cabeza de familia._

_Lola desde pequeña tenía una actitud de chismosa y chantajista, pero gracias a eso logró un lugar al lado del Padrino. Eso no lo usaba para beneficio propio, ahora era en aras de la nueva familia que tenía._

_Hugh lo citó a una cena en un nuevo restaurante para poder poner los puntos definitivamente para la hermandad entre familias. Don Rosato aceptó, pero a pedido de alguien de confianza iba a mandar a alguien a inspeccionar el lugar... por si las moscas._

_Eran las siete y media de la noche, un coche se aparca en la entrada de ese restaurante elegante. Bajó Chandler, Liam y Lola. Liam acompañó a Lola que fue mandada personalmente por el padrino para revisar si no había alguna trampa._

_Hugh pensó que mandar a la chica rubia era una broma y ofensa, Lola le dijo que no, que estaba ahí no solo para revisar sino también para escuchar algunos últimos puntos. La revisaron a ella y Liam antes de que ellos lo hicieran a ellos y el lugar._

_Lola antes de sentarse a conversar de manera breve con Hugh inspeccionó a ellos y luego el lugar con permiso del dueño. Liam se quedó parado frente a Hugh y uno de sus hombres._

_Al salir Lola se sentó a conversar y degustar pasta con Hugh de manera amigable. Hugh no soportaba la manera altanera con la hablaba la rubia. En ese momento Lola le dice que si es que está listo para partir, no entiende Huggins. Sin inmutarse y de manera rápida, Lola saca un revolver de debajo de la mesa y le apunta entre los ojos a Hugh y en el pecho a su hombre._

_Lola antes de salir con Liam le da una mirada al mesero de allí y este le dice algo al dueño del restaurante. Chandler había matado a los hombres que resguardaban por fuera a Hugh. Aceleró de manera veloz._

_Lola por medio de informantes y el chantaje a las personas de las partes bajas y altas, supo que Hugo Huggins había hecho tratos con la familia Fox y otra que no se sabía quien era, pero se sabía que tenía un hijo en espera con una de las hijas del jefe de esa familia, para eliminar del camino a Don Rosato._

_Al llegar a casa, Lincoln le dio un pañuelo y un vaso de agua a Lola, Liam junto a Chandler informan de lo acontecido al padrino. Ni Chandler ni Liam sabían de lo que había averiguado Lola. _

_Desde antes admiraba a Lola, en ese momento Liam tomo de ejemplo la perspicacia de ella._

**VI**

_Ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a ver a un tipo que se sabía que estaba cerca a un muelle donde asesinaron a sujetos que eran informantes de la familia Rosato._

_En lo que quedaba de la fiesta, Lincoln charlaba con Clyde. Era como su mejor amigo junto a Liam, pero en sí porque el moreno comprendía a Lincoln en lo que es perder una familia._

_—Lincoln, ambos perdimos a nuestras familias de una manera muy cruel, pero ahora nos tenemos los unos a los otros —le dijo Clyde mientras bebía un vino._

_Clyde era de Lousiana, su familia había muerto a manos del Ku Klux Klan. Clyde escapó gracias a un vecino que lo ocultó en medio de la masacre. Vagó solo por meses hasta llegar a Nueva York donde un día de casualidad conoció a Liam, luego a Rusty y Zach. Con ellos vivió como pudo allí hasta conocer a los Loud y a Don Rosato._

_—Lo sé amigo, pero... —iba a decir algo más, pero el padrino lo llamó._

_Fue donde Don Rosato que lo esperaba para tener una charla privada luego de atender al dueño de una florería que fue a pedir justicia por su hijo._

_—Necesito de charlar sobre la familia —dijo mostrando una sonrisa._

_—Claro papá —respondió Lincoln_

_—Lincoln, hijo, ¿Sabes porque no les he cambiado el apellido a ustedes? —lo decía mientras buscaba algo en sus cajones._

_—Siempre me lo he preguntado, pero no dije nada porque quizás sea tonto —respondió con normalidad._

_—¿Tonto? El apellido es lo que presenta a una familia, el apellido es lo que da a conocer a todos tu procedencia, es lo que uno debe de estar orgulloso, es la marca que dejarás a las próximas generaciones, el apellido contendrá todo lo bueno y malo que tu familia ha hecho y prevaleciendo lo mejor de ello. No les cambié el apellido a ustedes para que no olviden su pasado, es cierto que ahora son mi familia y viceversa, pero no deben olvidar el pasado, jamás —lo decía con un gran convencimiento, no dudaba._

_—Lo entiendo Padrino —solo dijo eso Lincoln._

_—Además quiero recordarte que no siempre voy a estar aquí, por eso quiero hablar un día con Giordano, Giordana, Zach, Rusty, Clyde, Liam, Chandler, Lola y tú sobre el futuro de la familia, métete esto en la cabeza, la familia siempre es lo primero, claro que los negocios deben estar paralelos, pero la familia siempre primará sobre todo —le dijo de manera seria y amable a la vez—. Mi sobrino tiene planes de casarse con su prima, me ha pedido la mano de ella, pero al pasar eso él tendrá que ser el nuevo Don de la familia. Yo no veo capacidades suficientes en él todavía, es por eso que quiero decirte que cuando él tome el mando seas la mejor mano derecha, el mejor Consigliere que alguien pudiera tener._

**VII**

_Mientras Don Rosato hablaba con Lincoln. Jordan estaba en su habitación arreglándose para ir a la cama, en ese momento entra, sin permiso, su primo Jordan._

_—Mi amada primita, arreglándose para su futuro esposo —dijo mientras la besaba en su cuello._

_—Es lo mejor que hay —solo respondió eso._

_—Aún tienes esperanza en que tu "amado" Lincoln recapacite en el amor que le tiene a su estúpida hermana, me causas gracia —dijo con malicia._

_—Acudes a mi padre para tenerme de esposa, ¿Acaso no tienes valor para encantarme y enamorarme? Si lo tuvieras así, Stella habría estado contigo desde hace tiempo —le respondió de la misma manera._

_Tomó con fuerza a su prima, Jordan se dio cuenta que eso lo enojó bastante._

_—Escúchame bien "prima", no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre delante mío, ¿Está claro? —se lo dijo con unos ojos de furia._

_—Disculpa "primo" —le dijo con molestia._

_La soltó de su agarre con furia, aún recordaba porque nada funcionó con Stella._

**VIII**

_Jordan cortejaba a la hija de una familia de zapateros. Llevaba regalos, de todo. La hija no estaba convencida sobre las intenciones de él. Nadie sabía de estaba en planes de estar con esa chica._

_Sus padres convencieron a la chica de salir con el muchacho. Fueron varias salidas a sitios cercanos a ese lugar._

_Pero Jordan cuando bebía no se controlaba y se portaba como un engreído con cualquiera. Stella se llevó la peor parte de eso porque en una salida Jordan la comenzó a tratar peor que animal._

_Por casualidades de la vida, Lola y Liam pasaron por allí mientras realizaban la labor de recopilar información._

_Lola no soportó ver eso con Liam y detuvieron a Jordan, sin embargo, Jordan golpeó en el rostro de manera fuerte y desprevenida a Liam. _

_Fue en busca de Stella, pero Lola lo golpeó con el revolver que se le cayó a Liam. Antes que se recobrara del dolor, Lola golpeo a Jordan con todo lo que había allí, botes de basura, macetas, cajas, contra hidrantes, contra autos, todo. Quedó muy golpeado y adolorido._

_Le pidió disculpas a Stella, no obstante, le prometió volver para hablar sobre lo que pasó. Se fue con Liam y Jordan en el auto._

_Al llegar a la mansión, le dejó en claro a Jordan que ella no diría a nadie sobre ello, pero si volvía donde esa chica, que este por seguro que no volvería a tener costillas._

_Jordan escuchó todo sobre lo que hizo su primo. Desde allí Jordan, el sobrino, no soporta estar con Lola dentro de su familia._

**IX**

_Lola y Liam llegaron a una casa semiabandonada, encontraron a un hombre en estado de ebriedad, pero no lo suficiente para responder algunas preguntas._

_—Me han dicho que usted siempre pasa por los muelles —le dijo Lola que avanzaba con lentitud._

_—Depende... ¿Quién es la que pregunta? —dijo riéndose._

_—Alguien que necesita información y no quiere cometer nada malo —se lo dijo con seriedad._

_—¡No he visto nada! —dijo en voz baja, pero amenazante._

_—No lo creo señor, pero soy alguien amable, puedo conseguir más de eso —dijo señalando la botella de cerveza— si me da la descripción de los tipos. _

_Estaba empecinado en no querer decir nada sobre lo que vio, pero Lola ya ha pasado por eso varias veces, no siempre se trata por las buenas._

_Liam vigilaba desde adentro si alguien pasaba cerca a esa casa. Por lo que veía, estaba vacía esa calle._

_—Verá que soy un alcohólico empedernido, no siempre ando en mis cinco sentidos, pero... pero sé que esas personas que dieron fin a la vida de esos sujetos, al menos uno de ellos tiene que ver con los Di Martino —dijo de manera seria y en voz baja._

_Se fueron de allí diciéndole al hombre que ni una palabra debe salir de su boca si quiere esas cervezas por un mes._

_En medio del camino, Liam notó algo débil a Lola. Él sabía que pasaba, es por eso que se aparcó a un lado de la carretera._

_—Lola, es raro que no le hayas roto la nariz o la mano a ese tipo —dijo Liam que miraba con seriedad a su amiga._

_—Pensé que esta vez... podría variar los métodos, no siempre tengo que ser mala —dijo con una leve sonrisa._

_—Ya no puedes ser tan mala por lo que esperas —le dijo señalando su vientre._

_Lola se sorprendió de ello, ni Lincoln se había dado cuenta._

_—Les conté que me criaron los dueños de una granja, allí supe atender partos tanto de animales como humanos, pero lo más importante sé cuando alguien está en ese estado —le dijo muy sonriente._

_—Mi Lincoln aún no lo sabe... por favor no se lo vayas a decir... por favor —le dijo con pena._

_—Descuida, pero prométeme que seré padrino de tu hijo, por favor —dijo con mucha alegría._

_—Te lo prometo Liam, serás padrino de mi bebé con Lincoln —lo dijo con algo de lágrimas y felicidad._

**X**

_—Para ti... ¿Qué es tu apellido? —le preguntó Don Rosato._

_—Es algo que representa mi origen y está muy ligado a mi hermana, la persona que más amo en este mundo —se dijo que iba a ser muy sincero—. El día que pierda a mi amada Lola Marie será el día donde mi apellido pase al olvido por mí, Padrino._

_Don Rosato lo miró con sorpresa, no había dudas, quería mucho a Lola, estaba dispuesto a olvidar de él mismo por la perdida de ella._

_En ese momento, entra Rusty y le da el aviso a Don Rosato sobre la llegada de Don Fox que tenía planeada desde hace una semana._

_Le dice que conversaran otro día sobre eso a Lincoln y se van a atender los asuntos con jefe de una de las grandes familias de Nueva York._

_Luego de varias horas Lola y Liam llegaban, la rubia se fue a su aposento, Liam se fue a buscar a Clyde._

_—No te vi venir Liam —dijo con una sonrisa mientras jugaba billar con Chandler._

_—Tampoco te sentí amigo —respondió Chandler que estaba concentrado._

_—La mejor parte del trabajo es cuando regresas a descansar —dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra del minibar y se preparaba un whisky._

_—¡Hey! Prepáranos un trago también Liam —dijo Chandler con malicia._

_—Eres muy astuto Chandler —le dijo Liam de la misma manera._

**XI**

_Era solo un jovencito que su familia abandonó por no poder mantenerlo a él junto a sus hermanos y hermanas pequeñas._

_Vagaba por las calles de Nueva York buscando que comer. Hasta que cierto día vio a una mujer que iba a ser abusada por un hombre, le recordó cuando en su familia vio esos abusos a su madre. No lo dudó y atacó al hombre para que corriera. La mujer producto del acto no reaccionó a tiempo y fue acuchillada por el hombre que no pudo hacerle eso a Chandler._

_El hombre fue golpeado hasta que sus huesos de las costillas se rompieron por Chandler con ayuda de una vara de metal, a veces no se sabía controlar. Al tratar de sacar el cuchillo del cuerpo de la mujer fue observado por pocas personas de allí. Pero la policía no "creía" en el testimonio de las personas que observaron parte del hecho._

_Pasó unos meses en la correccional de menores, pero fue liberado por algunos favores que le debían a Don Rosato. Esa mujer era la esposa de uno de sus hombres. El hombre se enteró de que el muchacho en realidad trató de ayudar a su esposa. El padrino se enteró de ello y decidió ayudarlo a salir._

_Como Chandler no tenía nada en la vida, le dijo a Don Rosato si podía trabajar para él. El padrino lo pensó mucho y le dio trabajos de mandado, luego lo entrenó como pistolero, labor que sigue haciendo hasta el día de hoy muy bien._

**XII**

_—Lola, amor no te vi venir, ¿Cómo estás? —le dijo mientras le ayudaba a sacarse su abrigo negro, su blusa, su pantalón y sus tacones negros._

_—Estoy bien Link, solo que me siento un poco cansada, solo necesito descansar —lo decía mientras se soltaba el cabello que estaba hecho cola._

_Lola al terminar de cambiarse miró a Lincoln, no sabía si decirle ahora, en verdad quería que sea una gran sorpresa, quería reunir a toda la familia para que sepan eso solo podría ser un fin de semana._

_—Cuando terminemos con los asuntos y las investigaciones en las que estas a cargo... no sé... podríamos pedir al viejo que nos dé unos días de descanso, ¿No lo crees? —le daba una grandiosa idea._

_Lola sonrió con mucha alegría mientras se cambiaba, realmente nunca pensó escuchar eso por parte de su hermano. Desde que entraron en el mundo de la mafia no han tenido un merecido descanso. Mas que nada Lincoln, se desvela en ordenar las reuniones, saber quien necesita algo, aconsejar al Padrino. Todo por no perder la vida que tienen._

_—Me parece una maravillosa idea Link —decía eso mientras sacaba de una caja una tiara._

_—¡Oh! Pensé que la habías tirado —dijo con sorpresa._

_—No puedo Link, esto me recuerda mi sueño, que sigue latente en mí —dijo con una mirada nostálgica y luego con una sonrisa—. Quizás... alguien este en camino de cumplir el sueño que yo no puedo._

_Lincoln no entendió eso último, Lola le dio un beso en su mejilla y se acostó abrazándolo con mucha felicidad._

**XIII**

_Desde que se fueron de su ciudad natal, todo era miedo hacia lo que pudiera pasar mañana. Lola no mostraba antes esa actitud que tiene ahora. Tenía mucho miedo, parte de ello era perder a su hermano. Ni que decir de Lincoln, perderla a ella era perder sus motivos para vivir._

_No saben si fue el destino o casualidad de este para terminar como lo hicieron, pero ella y él no podían dejar que el destino se meta en sus corazones y los separé. Es por eso que cada vez que Lola tenía miedo, Lincoln le daba un beso en los labios para darle valor. Lograba su cometido con un sonrojo adicional por parte de ella._

_Esa relación algo particular sorprendió a sus amigos y a la familia Rosato, pero los aceptaban, no importaban si se amaban de esa forma aquellos hermanos._

**XIV**

_Rusty conversaba con Zach mientras miraban por fuera de la mansión. Jamás imaginaron vivir de esa manera. No era lo mejor, pero tenían una familia y amigos._

_—Lo he dicho y siempre lo diré: "Don Rosato es la única persona que seguiría con los ojos cerrados y a donde sea" —era muy sincero con sus palabras—. Solo a él le guardo toda mi lealtad._

_—Yo también primo, pero más que nada, se lo debemos a los Rosato —habló mirando al cielo mientras recordaba su niñez._

**XV**

_Ambos de pequeños eran niños problema, criados por su abuela debido a que sus padres y hermano de uno murieron de una fiebre fuerte y la madre del otro no resistió el parto. Tuvieron que irse a conocer nuevos lugares porque su abuela también murió._

_En la ciudad conocieron a Liam y Clyde, ambos grupos estaban en la misma condición por eso no dudaron en hacer lo posible por sobrevivir juntos. En el transcurso de ese tiempo conocieron a Lola y Lincoln. _

_Cuando Don Rosato los liberó, Rusty vio la luz. Don Rosato en ese mismo instante era el hombre al que se le sigue y no se le cuestiona._

_Zach se dio cuenta que esas oportunidades no se dan dos veces, por eso pidió como los demás trabajar para él, quería ser alguien leal a la familia Rosato._

**XVI**

_Las cinco grandes familias estaban metiéndose en el negocio de las drogas poco a poco. Don Rosato decía que el negocio de las drogas no era nada bueno._

_En tanto Clyde, Liam y Lola siguieron investigando sobre más asesinatos a personas allegadas a sus aliados._

_Lola investigaba exactamente todo sobre esa muerte en el muelle. Necesitaba saber las razones precisas para matar a esos hombres. No tenía sentido matar a esos hombres que ni pistoleros eran._

_Estaba un poco ofuscada, no podía creer que esto le esté llevando semanas. Lincoln la tranquilizaba diciéndole que a veces las cosas iban a ponerse más duras._

_Don Rosato fue a conversar seriamente con un dueño de un bar sobre la protección otorgada, estaba acompañado por Zach y Clyde._

_Al terminar de hablar con ese hombre, se notaba todo muy silencioso en esa calle. Zach y Clyde iban a sacar sus armas porque sintieron la mirada de alguien sobre ellos._

_En las azoteas de dos tiendas habían hombres con ametralladoras Thompson que apuntaron en dirección a donde estaban ellos._

_Zach hace que el Padrino entre primero, pero no puede evitar que algunas de las balas lo alcancen a Don Rosato. Antes de caer, Clyde solo pudo matar a uno._

_Zach y Clyde estaban recargados en coche, sentados en el suelo con muchas heridas de bala en sus cuerpos. Don Rosato con unas cuantas en su espalda, pero dentro del coche._

_Las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban cerca. Un panadero con su hijo que habían recibido favores del padrino, se dieron cuenta que era él y sus hombres. Sin dudarlo los llevaron en su viejo coche a un hospital a los tres._

_Jordan y su primo fueron avisados inmediatamente por el hospital, que su Don Rosato estaba internado y que necesitaba permiso para poder realizarle una operación._

_Lincoln se enteró después de ellos y fue inmediatamente donde se encontraba el viejo._

_Luego de la operación, necesitaba descanso Don Rosato. Jordan estaba enojada, estaba sumamente enojada, no podía creer que atacaran de manera cobarde a su padre. Su primo trataba de tranquilizarla, le decía que no era nada personal, solo era por negocios. Luego todos se habían enterado de eso, pero nadie veía al viejo sin la compañía de alguien más. _

_Liam soportaba el llanto junto a todos sus amigos, no podía creer que su mejor amigo Clyde esté muerto. Habían pasado tanto juntos, eran los mejores ladrones de panes y frutas de todos los barrios bajos. Él nunca vio el color de piel de su amigo, eso no importaba._

_Rusty no podía creer que su primo ya no esté en este mundo, se habían prometido protegerse el uno al otro para que no les pasara nada, no pudo cumplirlo._

_Esa era una señal de que Don Rosato ya no tenía tanto tiempo en su mandato, pero faltaban más señales._

**XVII**

_—Lincoln, lo bueno es que el viejo es fuerte y se va a recuperar pronto —le dijo Lola mientras lo abrazaba mirando el atardecer._

_—Es que... todo esto es tan repentino... Don Rosato es como nuestro padre Lola... va a ser muy triste cuando el se vaya... —lo dijo muy melancólico._

_—No han pasado dos semanas y ya está reaccionando, lento, pero reacciona. Lincoln debemos ser fuertes, eso es lo que admiramos del viejo —se lo dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba seguridad._

_Le dio un beso que se alargo un buen rato. Ese beso fue muy diferente a los demás, no sabían el porqué, pero pronto se iba a saber._

_Lola le dijo que tenía que salir a seguir investigando, quería decirle algo, pero no era el momento indicado, no con el Padrino en ese estado. Antes de salir leyó la carta una vez más y la dejo en su sitio, no cerró bien el cajón por salir apresurada._

_Liam le preguntó a donde iba, Lola le dijo que necesitaba ver algo con urgencia. Alguien la espiaba e hizo una llamada._

**XVIII**

_Lola fue con cautela a ver a una familia que vivía cerca al muelle, ellas habían visto movimiento inusual de personas días anteriores. Lola solo necesitaba una descripción._

_Condujo con calma, solo había llevado su revolver y una metralleta que estaba bajo el asiento del copiloto._

_Ya había anochecido al estar cerca de la casa de esa familia, pero no se percató que dos coches la seguían desde hace minutos, debido a que ni uno encendió sus luces._

_Al bajar, de manera veloz esos coches la rodearon. Lola estaba sorprendida. Hombres salieron de los autos apuntando a Lola con sus metralletas._

_De último sale una mujer hermosa, mira a los ojos a Lola mientras avanza donde ella._

_—Así que tú... eres la que mató catorce años atrás al padre de mi hija —dijo con frialdad la mujer._

_—Nunca fue personal, solo fueron negocios —fue lo último que dijo Lola con firmeza._

_La mujer se alejó y la andanada de balas destrozaron el coche con Lola impactando contra él. No hubo testigos. Solo hubo personas viendo el cadáver con muchos agujeros de bala en todo su cuerpo._

_Todos esos asesinatos fueron planeados por esa mujer para encontrar una oportunidad donde ella estuviera sola. Sabían que las cosas pequeñas y alejadas de un núcleo no iban a ser tomadas con tanta importancia, por lo menos Lola no dejaba de lado cualquier indicio de algo. El informante dentro del hogar Rosato había hecho bien su trabajo._

_Eso era un gran golpe para la familia Rosato. Lola era la mejor informante y asesina del Padrino, gracias a sus dotes de recolectar mucha información. Había desbaratado alguno que otro atentado y malas jugadas. Su forma de chantaje era tan eficaz que era imposible hacerle frente a sus palabras y expresión corporal amenazante._

**XIX**

_Lincoln estaba caminando con frustración en su alcoba, estaba tan obcecado que pateó la mesa de noche y cayó una carta._

_Al leerla se siente muy conmovido, pero lo que lo terminó de alegrar fue el último párrafo donde decía que tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo._

_Lincoln estaba llorando de felicidad, si bien no podía festejar por lo que le sucedió a Don Rosato y la muerte de sus amigos, pero sabía que hasta él se alegraría por una noticia así._

_Sale de la habitación, debía decirle primero a Liam sobre esta noticia. Pero al llegar a la sala de la la mansión, se da cuenta que Liam no puede dejar de llorar con el teléfono descolgado. Estaba con desconsuelo._

_—Lincoln... recuerda, nunca lo vayas a olvidar... ¡Nada es personal, solo son negocios! —se lo dijo quebrándose del todo._

_Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba el pedido de que alguien vaya por el cuerpo de Lola Loud._

_Lincoln salió al jardín, comenzó a destrozar todas las flores, destrozar todo lo plantado allí. No podía creer lo que había escuchado._

_—¡No! ¡Dios, no! ¡Ella no! ¡Nooooooooo..! —fue lo único que podía decir._

**XX **

_El Don no pudo ir al funeral por estar en cama. Lincoln no dejaba de arrastrarse a la tumba de su hermana, de su amada, ella era su todo. Ella le enseñó tanto, él le había dado tanto, se decía que no era justo que eso le pasara a ella._

_Liam no podía creer que había perdido a alguien que era como su hermana y mentora, pero debía ser fuerte por su amigo. Recordó algo que le dijo Lola días antes, le dijo que él no tratara de imitarla porque no era tan sanguinario como ella. Eso se dio cuenta por cada vez que él mataba y no podía estar tranquilo por días, pero que siempre tome en cuenta cada pequeño indicio, que nunca olvide eso._

_A pesar de que Jordan no pasaba a Lola porque cuando la salvo le dijo que solo lo hizo porque sus amigos y novio lo hicieron. Pero no dejaba de sentirse mal por el pobre de Lincoln._

_Jordan, el sobrino, solo le quedó consolar a Lincoln como un amigo. No eran tan cercanos, pero siempre tendría un amigo con el cual hablar y desahogarse._

_Chandler decía en su mente que habían perdido a una gran amiga y una gran persona en este mundo de la Cosa Nostra._

_Rusty no dejaba de pensar en el futuro de la familia, estaba claro que esa era una señal definitiva de la caída de los Rosato._

**XXI**

_—Hijo mío, háblame, háblame, ¿En qué piensas? —le dijo con seriedad._

_Lincoln estaba muy mal, de verdad que no parecía estar vivo._

_—Padre... ella esperaba un hijo mío... ella... era mi vida... —solo le decía eso con una mirada perdida._

_—Lincoln, muchacho, debes ser fuerte, ¿Crees que yo no me siento igual? Lola era una hija para mí, era una hija, el perder a alguien es muy doloroso, no todos pueden afrontarlo de la misma manera. Perdí a mi señora hace dos años, ¿Lo recuerdas? Ella era la que me apoyó desde que estoy en este negocio, ella era mi todo en ese tiempo porque no tenía nada más, luego tuve hijos, amigos incondicionales. Mi esposa me dijo que si ella moría o yo no debíamos estar tristes porque las personas alrededor iban a complementar ese vacío que sentiría cualquiera de los dos al perder al otro. Mis hijos murieron en la guerra, fue otra gran pérdida. Sin embargo, tenía a mi hija Jordan, a mi sobrino, a ustedes como mis hijos, mis amigos de toda la vida, no podía hundirme en la tristeza, te recomiendo pensarlo, te recomiendo pensar bien en tu futuro hijo —era lo mejor que podía decirle a él._

_Don Rosato le dijo que debía darse un tiempo, no estaba acto para los negocios. Le dijo que su reemplazo sería Liam como Consigliere._

_Esa misma noche Lincoln se fue sin decir nada a nadie, no podía seguir allí, estar allí todavía era doloroso._

**XXII**

_El tiempo pasaba como si no hubiera una frontera que impidiera su paso. En una cabaña escondida en un bosque. Se encontraba un hombre sentado en la escalera esperando a alguien._

_En la familia Rosato las cosas no eran las mismas, debían ser cuidadosos, el viejo no se metió por un buen tiempo en los negocios de la familia. Solo se mantenía de escuchando, no aconsejaba tanto. Pero ahora se sentía mejor, debía hacer unas últimas jugadas._

_Una chica morena fue donde aquel hombre que estaba sentado mirando un lago. Se acercó lentamente._

_—Ya le conseguí el boleto que me pidió señor —dijo con una sonrisa._

_—Gracias Darcy, muchas gracias, gente como tú necesitaré en un futuro —le dijo acariciándole los cabellos—. ¿No te gustaría viajar conmigo y unirte a mí?_

_—Lo pensaré señor, lo pensaré —no descartaba la posibilidad._

_Aquel hombre de treinta y dos años se levantó, alistó un par de cosas en una maleta y con su coche escondido entre árboles se dirigió a la estación del tren. Su viaje iba a ser de incógnito. La chica había robado esos boletos a un hombre que los compró para las cuatro._

_La chica lo acompañó en el asiento de copiloto. Le decía cuales eran los caminos donde no estaban gente informante de algunas familias._

_Llegaron con tiempo y sin percances allí a abordar el tren de Michigan con destino a Nueva York_

_—Gracias por tu ayuda en este tiempo aquí en mi ciudad natal Darcy, espero que lo pienses bien, no tendrías que preocuparte por nada más que por tu integridad física, piénsalo niña, adiós —le dio dos besos en sus mejillas y se fue._

_La chica tenía veinticinco, era una pequeña ladrona que no sobresalía en la ciudad de Royal Woods, pero un día ese hombre le pidió que le hiciera un pequeño trabajo, eso era traerle cosas y él le pagaría algo extra. _

_A pesar de poder quedarse con el dinero y desaparecer, decidió no hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que el hombre le dijo que él no nació ayer y que imaginaba su condición, además de hacerle una pequeña oferta que no pudo rechazar._

**XXIII**

_Jordan tuvo que dejar el cargo que le dio su tío por el tiempo en que se recuperaba. Era algo inusual, pero debía hacerlo._

_En ese tiempo, las cinco familias rivales de los Rosato no atacaron porque Jordan estaba llegando a unos pequeños acuerdos. Cabe decir que no se casó con su prima Jordan por estar poner más importancia al negocio familiar, también que en es tiempo estaba cortejando a la joven Lindsey Sweetwater. Semanas antes habían contraído nupcias, en el fondo para poder formar más lazos con esa familia._

_Eran las once de la noche con cuarenta y siete minutos. En al puerta de la mansión se estaciona un taxi. Chandler que charlaba con los guardias se acerca con desconfianza. _

_Al ver quien era se queda muy sorprendido. Los guardias tampoco podían creer que Lincoln Loud volviera._

_Liam que estaba en la oficina junto a Don Rosato y Jordan fueron avisados por la llegada de Lincoln. Eso alegró al pelirrojo y sorprendió a la joven Jordan. Don Rosato solo trazó una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

_—Lincoln... hermano.. Regresaste —le dijo eso mientras lo abrazaba._

_—L-Lincoln... no me esperaba tu regreso —decía Jordan al apreciar a Lincoln._

_De último salió Don Rosato mirando a Lincoln. El peliblanco se acercó lentamente y abrazó a su padrino._

_—He vuelto a donde verdaderamente pertenezco, Padrino —dijo abrazándolo y recibiendo besos en su mejillas._

_—Es bueno tenerte aquí hijo mío —dijo con su tono de voz de siempre._

_Ya en la mañana hablarían de muchas cosas. Liam llevaba a Lincoln al cuarto de huéspedes, pero hizo un alto._

_—Esta no es mi habitación —dijo con seriedad._

_—Pero Lincoln... pensé que... —no sabía que decir._

_—Me duele en el alma, pero nada es personal aquí —dijo con una leve sonrisa._

_Se dirigió a su antigua habitación, estaba igual como la dejó. Liam se encargó de mantenerla limpia cuando él llegara. _

_Entrar ahí le trajo tantos recuerdos, solo debía dormir para tratar con cada uno. Ya en la mañana volvería al negocio._

**XXIV**

_Eran las doce del día en la sala de un hotel. Había sido pedido para una reunión sumamente importante._

_Los cinco jefes de las grandes familias se encontraban junto a otras de diversos Estados._

_Don Rosato convocó esa reunión para poder llegar a un consenso. Lo acompañaban Liam y el desaparecido Loud._

_Les habló sobre no buscar más venganza, les dijo que no se metería en el negocio de las drogas porque los acabaría arruinando, no solo a él. Les dijo que los recomendaría con sus contactos políticos. Finalmente la cereza del pastel fue proponer una paz._

_Todos se miraron y aceptaron, realmente estaban cansados de tanto derramamiento de sangre a veces innecesario._

_Lo que nadie le dijo es que solo sería mientras él viva, no le daban mucho tiempo. Lo sabía Don Rosato, no era necesario investigar ello._

**XXV**

_Jordan pasó ese día hablando con un Lincoln más abierto, en el pasado no lo era tanto por su amada Lola._

_Los días y semana pasaban y salían a juntos. Jordan admiraba el trato de Lincoln y su hombría. Lincoln solo admiraba su belleza, pero no era comparable a la de su princesa._

_Por ahora Lincoln tenía el cargo pequeño de mensajero, realmente no se sentía mal por tener un cargo bajo, pero no podía negar que Liam hacía mejor la labor de Consigliere. Además que no quería estar de Capo._

_Pasaron dos meses y Jordan paseaban de día por un vecindario, Jordan estaba demasiado sonriente. Lincoln solo hacía una leve mueca de alegría nada más._

_—Lincoln... nos conocemos de tiempo... no es necesaria tanta formalidad —fue directa con él._

_—Lo siento Jordan... pero es muy difícil apartar el recuerdo de mi amada —dijo mirando a unos niños jugar._

_—¡¿Acaso tienes que negarle el espacio a un amor?! —dijo con algo de tristeza._

_—No sé si pueda volver a amar Jordan —las lágrimas se le salían._

_—Pero si no lo intentas... no lo sabrás —dijo eso mientras tomaba su rostro para besarlo._

_Después de tiempo que probaba los labios de una hermosa mujer. Jordan al fin puede ser la que ame a Lincoln como se debe._

_Dos meses después le contaron a Don Rosato que querían casarse y necesitaban su aprobación. Eso sorprendió al Padrino, pero no podía negar que eso hacía feliz a su hija. Debía conversar con Lincoln._

_—Lincoln... ¿De verdad vas a olvidar a Lola? —fue directo el Padrino._

_—Espero poder hacerlo, como dijo usted debo seguir adelante —dijo sonriendo._

_Don Rosato no estaba convencido, habló algunas cosas más y se fue a descansar. En estos días debían preparar la boda._

**XXVI**

_La boda fue en grande, las familias invitadas estaban asombradas de que Giordana se case con alguien que no era de su alcurnia._

_Su primo Jordan asistió con su esposa Lindsey, felicitó a su prima y a Lincoln con un gran abrazo._

_No faltaban palabras por parte del padrino y algunos invitados. Bailes por doquier, era una gran fiesta._

_Jordan estaba en las nubes, Lincoln solo se dedicaba a dar sonrisas y pensar mucho._

_XXVII_

_El Padrino ya no se sentía bien, por eso decidió ir a una casa que tenía en un campo, alejado del ajetreo de la ciudad._

_Rusty era el que le hacía guardia y vigilaba quien entraba y quien salía._

_Habían pasado dos meses desde que Lincoln Rosato era Lincoln Loud. Dijo que sería una ofensa a la familia que lo acogió si no adquiría ese apellido._

_Un día dispuso su tiempo para pasar con su suegro. Realmente ambos sabían lo que sucedería más adelante._

_—Hijo, yo realmente nunca quise que ustedes se metieran en esto, por mí los hubiese mandado a Europa a estudiar, pero las cosas no podían ser así, ustedes tenían en su mirada, esa pizca de lealtad y devoción que se necesita en este negocio, por eso no les negué el paso. Sin embargo, sabían que esto no es nada fácil y aún así estuvieron conmigo como mis manos derechas. Eso no tiene precio, ni con los tesoros del mundo lo consigues. Cuando tomes el mando necesito que seas alguien firme y muy calculador, pero que siempre ponga a la familia sobre los negocios. Las mujeres y niños pueden ser descuidados, los hombres no —le decía aquello mirándolo a los ojos y sin parpadear—. Veo en tus ojos lo que planeas, desde que viniste lo sé, tan solo dar ese paso para venir aquí fue suficiente. La paz que concebí se acabará dentro de poco, es por eso que te diré esto: "Solo tu Consigliere te puede conseguir reuniones de último minuto, solo él. Alguien ajeno a esas labores lo hace, desconfía de su lealtad a ti. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir hijo mío._

_Le dio dos besos en sus mejillas junto a un gran abrazo. Lincoln se fue a ver algunos asuntos con Liam, ya estaba oscureciendo. Todo eso fue inspirador para él, era el pequeño empujón que necesitaba._

_Don Rosato se quedó sentado mirando como las estrellas empezaban a ponerse en el cielo, fue cuando recordó todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Confía en que Lincoln realizará un gran trabajo._

_XXVIII_

_Una mañana de un sábado fue enterrado Don Rosato. Morir en los brazos de Jordan dándole unas últimas palabras fueron la mejor despedida para él._

_Todos estaba sumamente tristes, las familias de todo estatus social fueron a darle el último adiós a Don Rosato alias "El Padrino"._

_En medio del entierro, Rusty le dijo a Lincoln que Di Martino y las otras grandes familias querían reunirse con él, la reunión se daría el lunes del siguiente mes, sería en su hogar y tendría seguridad garantizada. Lincoln le dijo que no se preocupara que él los atendería. Giordano apoyó eso._

_Lincoln asumió la labor de Don de la familia Rosato sin tanta ceremonia. Dijo que sería para después de un mes cuando llamaría a todos los jefes de familia._

_En la noche de ese día llegó una muchacha morena que decía conocer a Lincoln Rosato._

_La recibió con una sonrisa, le dijo que esa era un sí a lo que le dijo allá en su retiro. Darcy le dio unos papeles junto a unas fotos. Agradeció de un modo muy cortés._

**XXIX **

_El señor Sweetwater estaba junto al señor Sharp en la zona de apuestas del hipódromo. El señor Johnson estaba saliendo de un juzgado. Di Martino estaba en la piscina privada de su mansión. Fox estaba en su coche esperando una luz roja._

_Se cumplía un mes del entierro de Don Rosato. Ese día Jordan y Lincoln estaban en una misa organizada por ellos para conmemorar un mes de muerto del Padrino. Había ido mucha gente. Jordan, el primo estaba en primera fila con su esposa Lindsey._

_Los hombres mandados por los capos, a excepción de Chandler que era un capo, pero se movilizaba como ellos en dirección a los puntos acordados._

_Mientras recibían la hostia los Rosato, uno a uno de los jefes de las familias fue siendo asesinado. Unos hombres entraron al sitio de las apuestas y dispararon donde estaban Sweetwater y Sharp haciendo la cola._

_Chandler fue personalmente a matar a Di Martino porque sus hombres mataron a Lola por pedido de su hija. El cuerpo flotaba tiñendo de sangre la piscina._

_Un hombre vestido de vagabundo mató sin que se percatara a Johnson con dos disparos, uno en la frente y otro en su corazón._

_Un hombre disfrazado de vendedor de flores disparó con una precisión a la cabeza de Fox._

_Las dos parejas de esposos salían de la misa, pero Lincoln tenía asuntos privados con Giordano._

_En la mansión, Rusty salía para hacer unos últimos arreglos con los jefes de las cinco familias, detrás iba Liam, pero los detuvieron los hombres de Lincoln._

_—No pueden decirme que voy a otro lado, arruinarán los asuntos... —en ese momento aparecen más hombres que lo rodean, mira a Liam—. Dile a Lincoln que solo fueron negocios, nada personal, sin embargo, mi lealtad era con Don Rosato._

_—Se lo diré Rusty, descuida —lo decía mientras dejaba que rodeen a su amigo._

_—Por favor Liam ayúdame, recuerda los viejos tiempos —le dijo con pena._

_—Lo siento Rusty —dijo eso mientras le daba la espalda._

_Desde la ventana interior Liam solo se acomodo la corbata y todo se consumó._

_En ese instante llegaba Lincoln con Jordan, acompañado de alguno de sus hombres._

_—Siéntate Jordan —le puso una silla—. Recuerdo que no veías con buenos ojos a Lola después de ese incidente con Stella. Mientras estuve fuera pensé mucho en la noche en que murió mi amada Lola. Gracias a una amiga, descubrí a algunos de los que asesinaron a Lola, gracias a las investigaciones de una amiga, descubrí que uno de esos hombres de Di Martino ahora es uno de tus hombres, pero da la casualidad que tú ya eras amigo de él desde antes y que la noche de la muerte de Lola tú llamaste a esa persona —ahora estaba ofuscándose un poco._

_—Lincoln... yo... no puede ser cierto —dijo con mucho miedo._

_—Luego descubrí que llamaste a alguien ajeno a la familia mucho antes, justo el día del atentado del viejo —dijo con una mirada fría—. Lo hiciste porque temías esto, temías que Jordan estuviera con alguien que sea fiel a tu tío, temías no ser candidato para el cargo._

_—Lincoln... por favor... no creas en eso, no fui —dijo al borde del llanto._

_—No me digas que no fuiste y lo ideaste porque insultas mi inteligencia —se lo dijo con la mirada fría—. Confiesa y te daré tiempo para que escapes y no pueda matarte yo, te doy mi palabra._

_Jordan confesó todo y dijo que él había convencido a Rusty sobre la reunión con las demás familias._

_—Llévenlo en el coche a la mansión Sweetwater, te doy tiempo y mi palabra —le dijo eso mientras le alcanzaba su saco._

_Afuera de la casa estaban Liam y muchos hombres que venían de cumplir sus trabajos. _

_Jordan subió al auto donde había alguien que conduciría hasta allá y alguien más._

_Al subir y cerrar la puerta, voltea para ver quien estaba, era Chandler que estaba allí desde hace un buen rato._

_Lincoln no dijo nada, pero Liam con un rostro de furia se acomodó la corbata de manera brusca y Chandler ahorcó a Jordan desde el asiento trasero. Jordan no podía salirse del agarre, el movimiento del auto se lo impidió. No pasó la calle cuando el cuerpo quedó inerte. _

**XXX**

_—Recuerdo cuando te abrazaba para que te pase el miedo, era tierno verte indefensa, pero el tiempo demostró que no tenías nada de ello —le hablaba a una lápida—. Íbamos a ser una familia feliz, eso era lo que teníamos que ser, pero las cosas no salen como uno quiere, creo que somos esclavos del camino que elegimos amor —ahora puso su rostro con muecas de tristeza—. Jordan está esperando una niña, le he dicho que se llame como decía tu carta, Leia es un hermoso nombre... Yo quiero a Jordan como la madre de mis hijos, pero... pero a ti... Siempre te voy a amar mi pequeña princesa, nunca olvidaré a nuestra familia y a ti, pero mi nombre y apellido deben estar enterrados como tú porque esa era mi vida... la vida que soñé contigo, ahora tengo una que no es la que deseé sino la que el camino me puso, te veré los fines de semana amor._

_Antes de levantarse dio un beso a sus dedos indice y medio para posar las yemas en la lápida de Lola Marie Loud. Dejo un bello ramo de rosas y un objeto de gran valor de ella._

_Al regresar a la mansión, sus amigos, hombres leales a él para reconocerlo oficialmente como Padrino._

_—Mi lealtad siempre con usted Don Rosato, Padrino —dijo Chandler mientras besaba el anillo que tenía en la mano derecha._

_Todos los hombres y familias que fueron leales al primer padrino ahora lo eran con el segundo Don Rosato._

_Ese día en la noche se sentó en su escritorio con dos cosas en su mesa, cosas con un gran valor sentimental, eran la tiara de Lola y el revolver con el que lo salvó ella de ser ahorcado._

_Besó la tiara y la guardó en el primer cajón a la derecha junto al revolver, ahora empezaba una nueva vida, sin ella..._

_(No es necesario decir en qué está inspirada y basada esta historia)_


	53. Di Martino x Lincoln (1-?)

**_La mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida_****_..._**

_—Ojalá mi nuevo jefe no sea un tipo duro —lo decía con desanimo._

_Esperaba que se conectara para la videoconferencia programada para ese día a las once de la mañana._

_En ese momento le llegó una solicitud para entrar a la videoconferencia._

_Se veía en la pantalla a alguien con la silla de espaldas, al notar que se conectó volteó con lentitud, teniendo un gato en su regazo._

_—Buenos días señor... ¿Loud? —dijo eso leyendo una carpeta con el curriculum y con sorpresa—. ¿Lincoln Loud? —estaba asombrado._

_—¿Clyde? ¿Eres tú? —dijo asombrado._

_—¡Hermano! —estaba muy feliz._

_—¡Sí eres tú! —estaba muy alegre al ver nuevamente a su amigo después de años._

_Esa entrevista de trabajo se volvió una charla sobre sus vidas antes de que el moreno se fuera de Michigan antes de empezar la secundaria, pero decidieron saber también lo que siguió._

_—¡Clyncoln McLoud ha vuelto! —estaba con demasiado júbilo el peliblanco._

_—Esto es muy repentino y genial —tomó la carpeta con el curriculum de su amigo—, ya te habían aceptado para el puesto, yo solo quería conocer un poco más de cerca al nuevo tipo que dirigirá al grupo, no era una entrevista de trabajo en sí._

_—Eso me alegra mucho más amigo —en ese momento sacó una lata de una pequeña nevera._

_—Estabas preparado para la ocasión —lo dijo con gracia._

_—No, es mi lugar privado y mi cuarto de estudio —lo decía mientras bebía la cerveza fría—. ¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida?_

_—¿Por dónde comenzar? Cuando me fui fue algo triste, fuiste mi mejor amigo, te diré que tuve y sigo teniendo amigos, pero ninguno como tú, Lincoln. La secundaria y preparatoria no fue la gran cosa, te soy muy sincero. Lo bueno fue la universidad, lo digo por mi prometida, ¿Recuerdas a las cuatro del baile Sadie Hawkins? —era realmente apacible recordar aquello._

_—¡¿Cómo no?! Después de eso estuve con Tabby y Haiku —lo dijo con serenidad eso último._

_—¡¿Haiku?! —se notaba sorprendido._

_—Sí... —se dio cuenta de algo— ¡Oh! Amigo... fue en la preparatoria, no pasamos del año... —estaba incómodo._

_—Descuida, es bueno saberlo ahora, es raro, no lo voy a negar... por eso no solemos hablar de antiguos novios o novias —se frotaba la nuca, pero prosiguió—. Me reencontré con ella en el segundo año de universidad, hubo química en todo lo que hacíamos juntos —estaba mirando a su gato y recordó algo—. Justo descubrí que a ella le fascinaban los gatos, como sabes tengo "hermanitos" como este por mis padres, cuando la presenté, ¡Dios santo! ¡Quedaron encantados! No te miento, es lo que uno siempre quisiera que pase con su novia con gustos góticos y lectura algo ocultista, claro que tuvimos nuestros altos y bajos —en ese momento hizo un alto, por mucho que era su amigo, tenía que saberlo—. ¿Te... acostaste con ella?_

_—Realmente es incómodo... sí, pero ella fue una novia de mi pasado, ahora está contigo... te soy muy sincero porque eres mi mejor amigo y mejor si te enteras por mí que por alguna casualidad... —se notaba muy embarazoso todo ese ambiente._

_Le contó muchas cosas que no tenían que ver tanto con Haiku, sobre su estancia en ese Estado y sus años antes de la universidad. Luego volvió a lo de Haiku._

_—Tienes razón... pero sigamos —fuera de todo el reencuentro fortuito fue grato—, terminé la universidad con honores, Haiku también, decidimos vivir juntos, formé mi compañía donde soy el jefe y ahora te he encontrado después de tiempo amigo._

_—¡¿Qué más se quiere en la vida?! —lo decía colocando sus manos en su nuca—. ¿Y dónde está Haiku?_

_—Fue a visitar a su familia, pero ahora necesito saber que fue del "Gran Lincoln Loud" "El chico del plan" —lo decía haciendo reverencia._

_—Pues este chico del plan —bebió un poco más— pasó por mucho, hasta te llegarás a sorprender por el yo de ahora, pero vayamos por partes como dijo Jack el Destripador —lo dijo con una gracia única._

_—Esto será interesante, espera —se notaba que salió de esa oficina, en menos de cinco minutos regresó con una lata de cerveza y una caja de cigarrillos—. Amigo, ahora soy todo oídos —encendió uno._

_—Pensé que te cuidabas de todo —estaba sorprendido—, pero supongo que de vez en cuando no mata._

_—Mis padres y Haiku me darían un jodido sermón... los quiero, pero también a mi cigarrillo, continúe Sr. Loud —imitó el tono de voz de un típico jefe._

_—Como diga Sr. McBride —le siguió el juego—. Viejo, cuando te fuiste, nada era lo mismo, los chicos necesitábamos a nuestro bufón —lo dijo con malicia para fastidiarlo._

_—Muy gracioso Lincoln —lo dijo con seriedad que se transformaba en risa._

_—La secundaria es como nos lo pintó Lynn esa vez, pero tienes que tener los pantalones bien puestos para que no te fastidien, tuve que ocultar mi gusto por Ace Savvy para no ser el saco de boxeo de los bravucones, pero eso también me dio algo bueno, a veces sí y aveces no. Recuerdo cuando con Liam llevamos a sus vacas para simular un negocio como en la primaria, al estilo del rodeo, fuimos llevados donde la directora porque un "come plantas" nos acusó de maltrato animal —lo dijo con mucho orgullo y molestia lo último._

_—¿En serio? ¡Es el mejor negocio del mundo! Pero... ¿Qué pasó allí? —estaba con curiosidad._

_—Fuimos regañados por la directora, algunos profesores, el presidente de los estudiantes y el monitor escolar —en ese momento Lincoln hace un alto, bebe y prosigue—. Pero algunos profesores nos defendieron diciendo que no hubo nada malo, entre ellos estaba... La señorita Di Martino._

_—¡Wow! La señorita Di Martino te defendió, eso es un halago —lo dijo con emoción—. Recuerdo que todos estábamos encantados con ella, era hermosa._

_—Y lo sigue siendo —lo dijo con un sonrojo._

_—¿Acaso la sigues viendo? —estaba con asombro._

_—Bueno... sigamos con el relato —bebió nuevamente y arrojó la lata a un bote de basura, sacó otra—. Fuimos leyenda en toda la secundaria, debido a eso fuimos muy populares, las chicas estaban haciendo fila, fue cuando estuve con Haiku, nada fuera de lo común, ya en lo último de preparatoria me pasó algo que nunca se borrará de mi memoria._

_—¿Qué es eso que no se irá? —todo lo que decía su amigo aumentaba su curiosidad._

_—Nunca le agradecimos a los profesores y más que nada a la señorita Di Martino, en el último año de preparatoria, estuve tome las clases de italiano, casi nadie había tomado esas clases porque todos tomaban el francés donde enseñaba Di Martino. En el salón solo eramos Tabby, Mollie y yo, al comienzo nos enseñó un profesor que a los tres días tuvo que irse por... ni recuerdo el porqué, en fin. La señorita Di Martino también enseñaba ese idioma... Tabby no dejaba de ponerse celosa porque era muy atento a las clases de Di Martino y muy respetuoso —se formó una gran sonrisa._

_—Todas las chicas en primaria le tenían amor y odio a Di Martino, ¿En secundaria y preparatoria cambió? —le preguntó mientras usaba su cenicero._

_—No, aún seguían celosas, pero sigamos —nuevamente regresó al relato—. Un día saliendo de la preparatoria, me quedé al último para poder hablar con la señorita Di Martino, me puse muy nervioso, en realidad no sabía por dónde comenzar, quería decirle: "Gracias". Estaba muy nervioso, pero ella me tomó del rostro y me dijo que respire hondo, en lugar de ponerme más nervioso, me calmó. Lo hizo con dulzura, sin nada de malicia, respire hondo y le dije que le agradecía que nos salvara de una sanción y la expulsión por el tema de las vacas, ella ni lo recordaba, pero de todas maneras me dijo que no fue nada y se fue en su coche —lo dijo perdiéndose en su recuerdo._

_—¿Eso fue lo que nunca se te olvidará? —no estaba satisfecho._

_—No, no queda allí —se enrolló su camisa hasta más arriba de los codos—. Las cosas con Tabby se pusieron difíciles, no tanto por la profesora Di Martino y el cariño que me tenía por ser su mejor alumno de italiano, sino también porque no era el mejor novio, admito que solía olvidarme de ella, sin embargo, ella no podía decir lo mismo. Un día su novio de Di Martino fue a recogerla, no pude creer que era mi tutor Hugh, aunque alguien tan bella debía tener a un galán. Eso me dejó sorprendido y con el corazón roto, ¡Lo sé! ¡Suena absurdo! Yo tenía novia, pero... pero... ella era mi amor platónico —lo dijo con tristeza._

_—Como todo joven, siempre tenemos a un maestro de amor platónico —al terminar el cigarrillo abrió su lata de Duff—. Recuerdo que me enamoré de mi profesora de historia de mi preparatoria, se puede decir que aún sigo enamorado, pero como algo imposible —sabía que lo de Lincoln muy normal._

_—Bueno... llegó el día del baile de graduación, estudiantes y profesores fuimos a tan maravillosa gala, lo maravilloso era poder estar con nuestros amigos porque podía ser la última vez que nos veríamos, pero justo ese día me tuvo que pasar algo feo y después algo maravilloso —dio un sorbo y continuó—. La profesora Di Martino fue con Hugh, se llevaron las miradas de todos. Tabby estaba muy cortante desde hace semanas, pero el punto álgido fue el momento del baile, Tabby no se contuvo y me terminó, me lo merecía sin duda alguna por ignorarla y no darle la debida atención, se fue triste de allí, todos bailaban con sus parejas, yo solo estuve a un lado mirando, a veces solo pienso en mí y mis ambiciones, ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos que mantener la casa con bajo consumo de energía o la convención de cómics o la pijamada? —se lo dijo con un rostro algo triste._

_—Claro, pero no te culpes viejo, al final siempre tratabas de reparar ese egoísmo, no salía como esperabas... pero lo lograbas... a medias —le respondió con sinceridad._

_—Tabby no fue la excepción a ello —dio un largo suspiro y prosiguió—. Los reyes del baile fueron Di Martino y Hugh, era sorprendente porque usualmente en la votación solo se escribía el nombre de los alumnos, subieron al escenario y les dieron las coronas de rey y reina del baile. Me alegré por ello, pero a escondidas me salí de allí y me fui a caminar por el campo de entrenamiento, pensaba y pensaba en lo que pasó, terminé sentándome en las gradas bajas del campo —en eso su rostro trazó una ligera sonrisa—. Habrá pasado algo de veinte minutos y de la nada alguien me habla. La señorita Di Martino había ido a los servicios, pero se salió sin decirle algo a Hugh. Me preguntó que hacía allí, lo dijo de una manera que me era imposible mentirle. Recuerdo que me aconsejo que de ahora en adelante debería ser más considerado, gentil y sobre todo darle mucho amor con la siguiente chica que esté, al terminar decirme eso me dio un abrazo junto con un beso en la mejilla y agregó que no me desespere porque todavía soy joven que solo debo cambiar un poco y que soy un gran chico._

_Clyde estaba muy sorprendido, jamás pensó que su amigo tuviera una agradable anécdota con la profesora de sus sueños. Pero ahí no quedaba la cosa._

_—Al año siguiente me fui a estudiar a la ciudad de Hazeltucky, fue emotiva la despedida con mis padres y mis hermanas, pero el chico Loud debía formar su camino —bebió nuevamente—. No fue hasta mi segundo año de universidad, que ocurrió la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida._

_—Y yo que pensaba que ahora contarías algo normal —eso lo puso ansioso de saber lo siguiente._

_—Los cursos iban bien, uno de ellos era el de francés, y quien enseñaba era... —quería que pensara._

_—No me digas que... —estaba asombrado._

_—Exacto Clyde, Di Martino me volvió a enseñar, lo mejor es que fue un agradable reencuentro, no pensó toparse nuevamente con un alumno —puso su mano en su mentón y comenzó a pensar._

_—¿En qué piensas viejo? ¿En tu hermana Luan besándote? —lo dijo con burla un secreto que solo los mejores amigos se cuentan._

_—¡Tenías que recordármelo! ¡Sabes que eso no debes mencionarlo! —se sonrojó—. Sabes que fue casualidad de la emoción de dar un buen espectáculo y no saber agradecer mejor esa la alegría y... lo bueno es que queda como una buena anécdota, en fin —encendió un cigarrillo también—. Pensaba en el destino, a veces hace las cosas bien. Con el pasar de los meses me di cuenta que Di Martino pasaba por un mal momento, no sé si era el que más lo notaba, pero debía actuar con amabilidad. Me dijo que en verdad no le pasaba nada, que solo era cosa mía. Ella no vivía con Hugh, seguía viviendo sola en su departamento, ella ya tenía buen tiempo de noviazgo con él, pero como lo dijo parecía que él no quería dar el otro paso._

_—Espera, ¿Cómo te enteraste eso último? ¿La seguiste? —estaba con dudas._

_—No, con Di Martino solía charlar en la cafetería de la facultad, casi siempre sobre la clase o cosas extras que me recomendaba, pero una vez la encontré al beber un jugo, se notaba triste, no había tantas personas, además era más de las seis de la tarde. La saludé, pero tardó en devolverme el saludo, se notaba muy contrariada. Me senté a su lado a charlar, fue lo mejor para ese momento, necesitaba realmente hablar con alguien, pero para que lo haga fueron varios minutos casi antes de que cierre la cafetería, solo te digo que estaba muy afligida, me dijo que la acompañara a su departamento y... —lo decía sonriendo a otro lado, pero tuvo que callar al último._

_—¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué sucedió Lincoln?! No me digas que... Amigo, me dejas en ascuas —estaba demasiado metido con la historia._

_—Y la charlamos hasta que se hizo tarde y regresé a la universidad —lo dijo sin importancia alguna._

_—¡Vaya! Fue algo normal —lo dijo de manera serena._

_—Esa fue la primera vez —eso dejó con una interrogación en mente a Clyde, pero el peliblanco siguió—. Fui su alumno desde primaria, ahora ya era un poco más maduro, podía escucharla y dar mi opinión, por eso iba de vez en cuando a su departamento. Fue cuando me estaba enterando de la separación pausada de Hugh, en el fondo ella sabía que él estaba perdiendo el amor por ella, pero ninguno lo aceptaba, por eso Hugh solo la veía los fines de semana. Poco más medio año pasando agradables tardes y noches recibiendo reforzamiento en italiano y charlando sobre su vida... de verdad que no conocía la faceta reflexiva y preocupada por su futuro y el amor que me enseño esas maravillosas tardes y noches —se sentía como la nostalgia lo pillaba._

_—Veo que eso te está llenando de nostalgia esta parte del relato, viejo —lo decía con algo de burla._

_—En parte porque fue en ese tiempo que ambos sin pensarlo comenzamos a tratarnos con más confianza... la relación alumno-maestro fue más allá cuando dejó de decirme Lincoln y me llamaba como me llamaban mis hermanas. Cada vez que me decía Linky... no lo sé, me ponía muy feliz porque sabía que había algo más allí y a la vez parecía que no, aunque todas mis dudas fueron despejadas un fin de semana fui a charlar todo un día y las horas pasaban tan rápido que ya era de noche, había sido un agradable día, pero tenía que irme. Di Martino me tomó de la mano antes de salir del todo de su departamento, me pidió que no me fuera... yo le pregunté el porqué, me dijo que era muy gentil por el respeto que mostré todo ese tiempo, considerado por ser sincero sobre su persona, solo faltaba saber si podía darle amor... eso me dijo el día del baile de graduación... me llevó de la mano a su alcoba, se acercó lentamente a mí, yo solo repliqué lo mismo, nos dimos un beso que se prolongó, cerró la puerta con lentitud y... —justo en la parte más interesante del relato hace una pausa._

_—No, viejo... ¿Y qué más pasó? —el relato lo engatusaba._

_—Y un caballero no tiene memoria, solo eso faltaba decir —lo dijo con clase._

_—¡Por favor Lincoln! ¿De veras? Era la maestra más hermosa, el sueño de toda Royal Woods —lo miraba con algo de decepción de que no le dijera._

_—Lo único que puedo decir de esa noche hasta el otro día es que fue algo que nos dejó con mucha más curiosidad por el otro —dio un respiro y siguió—, ella era mi amor platónico, la veía como un imposible... casi una diosa, pero ahora la veía como era, alguien común y que no es perfecta, tiene problemas como todos y que los quería afrontar de la mejor manera —era lo correcto._

_—¿Te convertiste en el reemplazo de Hugh? —lo dijo sin pelos en la lengua._

_—No, aunque, aunque, yo pensé en ello por la forma en que me trataba en privado, pero en verdad lo hacía porque se comenzaba a enamorar profundamente, pero esto realmente fue diferente porque en lo que quedaba de relación con Hugh ella hacía todo lo posible por revivir el amor como él, no obstante, no le correspondía ya dándose por vencido —dejó su cerveza a un lado luego de beber un poco—. Las cosas se nos fueron un poco de las manos, eso fue debido a que casi siempre estaba con ella, mis amigos solían decirme que, si ya me había acostado con ella, yo solo les decía que no soy de esos, las chicas de algunos cursos... fueron algo hostiles conmigo, no estoy muy seguro, pero tener esa relación discreta con ella me daba seguridad, madurez y algunas cosas más que ellas lo notaban. _

_—¿Cómo lo llevó ella? —le preguntó con normalidad._

_—Los profesores de su entorno, tenían una ligera sospecha por el cambio de actitud. Ellos la ignoraban, para ellos era una profesora más de un curso de idiomas, pero cuando las habladurías llegaron a ellos, le pusieron el ojo encima, ellos creían que su cambio fue repentino, en verdad fue gradual —su rostro se tornó con algo de amargura—. Sé que lo que hacíamos estaba fuera de lugar allí, yo con veinte y ella con treinta y dos, pero lo hacíamos con cautela, el verdadero problema fue cuando Hugh volvía a su vida después de casi un año y Kat, sí, nuestra amiga de primaria, se interesó en mí y no aceptó el rechazo, se puso a seguirme para joderme, ella era la más bonita e inteligente, pero no me interesaba —se puso sus manos en la cara, todavía sostenía el cigarrillo._

_—Tuvieron que terminar, ¿No? —lo dijo con algo de tristeza._

_—Ella tuvo que renunciar, no es que Hugh le hiciera el problema, sino que dio paso a que de casualidad en una discusión se le saliera la verdad y justo había personas por allí y agregando que Kat no dejaba de hacerme un seguimiento y sacarme un par de fotos cuando me besaba con mi maestra... En ese tiempo me detesté, Di Martino no se merecía eso, pero antes de renunciar... me dijo que fue una gran experiencia encontrar a alguien que no la endiosara y la vea como alguien real y no como un ideal, me dio un largo beso a fuera de la oficina del decano de mi facultad, ya nada le importaba, igual a mí y se fue —hizo una para respirar—. Al terminar mi tercer año, fui a visitar a mis padres y mis hermanas, no me sentía muy bien... lo hablé con Lana y Lola, ellas se quedaron con una gran impresión, pero me comprendían, lo único malo fue que Lily escuchó y de forma inocente le contó a mis padres... Mamá me decía que no debía inmiscuirme con personas mayores a mí y menos si eran maestros porque arruinamos nuestro entorno... Papá me dijo que debía pensar antes de estar con ella y arruinarle su trabajo en la universidad... si tan solo supieran que los que arruinaron las cosas fueron terceros —se sentía muy culpable._

_—Entonces... esa es la mejor cosa que ha pasado en tu vida, ¿No? —se lo dijo de manera automática._

_—Bueno Clyde... ¿Cómo te lo digo? —comenzó a sonreír—. Esa es una parte de la mejor cosa que me ha pasado porque... —en ese momento alguien toca y llama detrás de la puerta de él._

_Una voz de mujer llamaba detrás de la puerta del cuarto de estudio del peliblanco._

_—Amor, ya regresé, de verdad que tu madre nos adora, le compró un hermoso peluche a la pequeña Luciana —dijo en voz alta._

_—¿Es tu esposa? —dijo Clyde con dudas._

_—Sí... —se dio cuenta que abrían su puerta._

_La mujer que entró dejó asombrado a Clyde, literalmente no se lo imaginaba. _

_Blusa fucsia, pantalones rojos, labial rojo, cabello largo castaño oscuro hermoso, mirada encantadora, figura esbelta... Los años no pasaban en ella._

_—Lincoln, necesito que... —se dio cuenta que él estaba en una videoconferencia, pero se dio cuenta que estaba fumando y bebiendo—. Lincoln Marie Loud, ¿Qué clase de entrevista de trabajo es esta? —se notaba algo enojada._

_—Amor, no es eso, sino que mi jefe es... —no terminó de hablar._

_—Soy yo... señorita Di Martino —dijo el moreno al no salir del asombro._

_—Me parece conocido... ¡¿Clyde McBride?! —lo dijo con el mismo asombro, aunque los rostros variaban._

_—Es un... gusto verla después de tiempo —no salía del asombro._

_—Igual el mío —se dirigió a su esposo—. Me lo hubieses dicho desde el comienzo._

_—Te lo iba a decir, pero... ya no es necesario —mostró un rostro de alegría._

_—Bueno, es un gusto verte Clyde, voy a ver que siga durmiendo nuestra pequeña —antes de salir le dio un beso en su mejilla._

_No podía creerlo, su amigo, su amigo, el chico que no podía realizar un examen bien con ella, la que fue amor platónico de muchos... ¡Era la esposa de Lincoln Loud!_

_—¿Qué te faltó contarme? —le preguntó tratando de salir del asombro._

_—Me quedé solo un tiempo con mi familia y después debía volver a la universidad, pero decidí buscar a Di Martino y darle las merecidas disculpas, ella no me dejó disculparme porque se echó toda la culpa. Fueron dos meses de una intensa búsqueda y al final di con su ubicación, estaba dando clases de francés en una escuela primaria. Al llegar, pararme frente a ella y decirle las palabras correctas fue... no sé cómo decirlo... pero fue algo inimaginable... ella pensaba que de verdad iba a olvidarla, pero lo que nunca le dije cuando fuimos novios era que siempre viví enamorado de ella, pero en ese tiempo de verdad viví enamorado de ella... Para resumir, ella estuvo en mi graduación, claro que algunas de mis hermanas y mamá no la veían con buenos ojos, lo hermoso fue cuando ella esperaba a nuestra hija, las cosas con mamá, Leni, Lori, Lucy y Luan cambiaron para bien... Clyde, mi familia aún sigue sin creer que estoy con mi profesora que conocí desde primaria, no te sientas mal —se sentía muy orgulloso._

_—Te mereces una estatua, pero del tamaño de la Estatua de la Libertad... Eres el Macron de América, eres el héroe de héroes, eres el vivo ejemplo de que los héroes no tienen capa —no dejaba de dar "halagos"._

_—Pero yo la amo como Di Martino no como la "señorita" Di Martino, la amo no por ser mi amor platónico, sino por ser el amor que descubrimos y formamos, un amor que tiene los pies en la tierra, quizás sea algo cliché la historia, pero... es mi bella historia con mi esposa —sonreía mientras guardaba la cajetilla con los cigarrillos._

_—Tienes razón, pero es que eres de los pocos que le pasa lo que estás pasando —se fija en su reloj—. No sé exactamente cuánto hemos pasado charlando, pero fue mucho tiempo en sí._

_—Pero fue bueno saber sobre ti, pero más que nada verte nuevamente amigo —lo dijo con mucha alegría._

_—Tengo tu dirección Lincoln, es genial que sigas en Royal Woods... ¡Eres mi jodido héroe! —lo dijo con lágrimas._

_—Lo sé, lo sé —no olvidaba que se acostó con su esposa de Clyde en la preparatoria._

_Clyde terminó la videoconferencia. Lincoln salió de su cuarto de estudio._

_Al salir de su habitación, unas manos lo tomaron del cuello. Le plantó un beso al peliblanco._

_—Sabes... nuestra pequeña está dormida... podemos... divertirnos —lo dijo con una actitud pícara._

_—Eso me agrada —la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él._

_—Quizás podamos jugar a la profesora y el alumno, ¿No crees? —lo dijo en son de broma._

_—No lo sé... quizás estemos incumpliendo con las normas —él también quería bromear—. Pues aprovechemos para recordar viejos tiempos "señorita" Di Martino._

_—Claro "pequeño" Lincoln Loud —lo tomó de su mano y lo llevó a la alcoba._

_Y pensar que hace veinte años atrás indirectamente por su culpa casi desaprueba su esposo... _


	54. Lily x Lincoln (9-?)

**_Creciendo con mi amor_****_..._**

**_I_**

_—¡Ya llegan, ya llegan! —dijo Lori con emoción._

_Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones, esperaban con ansias y alegría al nuevo integrante de la familia._

_El señor Lynn abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar le dio la mano a su esposa para que entre con alguien en brazos._

_—¡Bienvenida Lily! —dijeron muy alegres—. ¡Bienvenidos papá y mamá!_

_—Gracias hijos —dijo su madre con su hija en brazos._

_—Denle espacio a su madre para que se siente en el sofá —dijo su padre que cerraba la puerta._

_Todos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y quedo despejado el lugar. Se sentó con lentitud y cuidado._

_—Miren a su hermanita, acérquense —destapó a la nueva Loud._

_Todos se acercaron con lentitud, bueno casi todos._

_Lori le dio el discurso de hermana mayor, ese que te dice que te va a proteger y siempre estará para ti, lo cual no difería de Luna y Leni._

_La mayoría le dijo que será la mejor Loud con sus enseñanzas, en especial Lisa que iba a compartir habitación con ella como habían distribuido sus padres._

_Solo faltaba su hermano Lincoln, no sabe que decir. Recordaba las palabras que dijo cuando nacieron las gemelas y Lisa, fueron solo unas palabras de un niño muy pequeño. Ahora con diez años, según él, debía decir algo mejor._

_Se acercó donde la bebé, le iba tocar su mejilla, pero la bebé con lentitud tomó uno de sus dedos y abrió los ojos de manera enorme. Lincoln sonrió, sin querer, le dio más confianza para decirle unas buenas palabras._

_—"Hermanita, quizás ni me prestes verdadera atención ahora. Bienvenida a este mundo, quizás con un poco más de razonamiento no quieras estar aquí, es lo único que hay —sus padres le dieron una mirada seria, pero siguió—. Yo estaré allí para ayudarte a comprender este mundo, y si soy capaz de ponerlo color de rosa o con armonía, lo haré sin dudarlo porque eres mi responsabilidad y te amo desde que mamá nos dijo que estabas en camino... nuevamente te digo: Bienvenida hermanita" —dijo eso y le dio un beso en su frente._

_Eso emocionó mucho a su madre, tanto así, que fue el primero en tenerla en sus brazos. Lincoln le dio otro beso en la frente y les tomaron una foto a los dos. Se podía apreciar que la bebé estaba segura en los brazos de su hermanito._

_Pasaron los meses y Lincoln junto a sus hermanas ayudaban a sus padres cuando ellos no podían. Era común ocuparte de ella si podías. Todo eso en el primer año, ya que Lily era una bebé muy despierta._

_—Lily di mi nombre, yo sé que tú puedes bebé —la tenía sentada en la cama de su alcoba._

_—In-con, In-con —lo decía muy sonriente._

_—Bien bebé, sé que podías decir mi nombre por segunda y tercera vez —la tomó y la abrazó con mucho cariño._

_Junto a Lisa, le daban atención extra. Lisa sabía cómo tratar de una manera eficaz las necesidades de Lily y con solo cuatro años de edad._

_Pero lo que carecía de afecto, Lincoln lo compensaba jugando con la bebé y enseñándole muchas cosas. Por él Lily aprendió a caminar por toda la casa y escaparse de su cuna._

_Ya cuando la bebé cumplía los diez meses, su hermano se hizo más distante. En ese tiempo sucedieron muchas cosas para que Lincoln se mantuviera alejado y perder poco a poco su atención y mimos._

**_II_**

_Se había propuesto a que su hermanita tenga los mismos gustos que él, pero no resultó del todo porque todas sus hermanas querían lo mismo y Lily extrañaba pasar tiempo con su mantita. Esa mantita Lila es lo que más amaba._

_También aprovechó en cuidarla en la casa para no tener que ir a visitar a la tía Ruth, llamó a su amigo para pasar tiempo mientras pensaba que atender a Lily iba a ser fácil y más cuando por confusión se llevó otro bebé que no era ella. Terminó contagiado de varicela y yendo con Clyde y Lily donde su tía Ruth porque ella también se había contagiado._

_Por culpa suya y de sus hermanas Lily aprendió a decir una pequeña grosería a tan corta edad y justo comenzó a poner en práctica esa palabra cuando la Dra. Shuttleworth, persona que dirige las guarderías de la ciudad fue la casa Loud para saber cómo son los lazos de familia. Lincoln se esforzó al máximo para evitar que dijera esa palabra, pero lo lograron a medias porque al irse la directora ella la dijo de todas maneras._

_Cuando Lily se puso a llorar un día y para evitar eso Lori busca su viejo peluche de un zorro animatrónico llamado Fenton. El peluche era el terror de sus padres porque decían que una vez que los bebés reproducen su canción no pararán. Los chicos solo soportaron tres días porque comenzaron a idear un plan para deshacerse de Fenton, más que nada ideado por Lincoln. Fue algo muy desconsolador para la pequeña, ya que nada desde que Fenton desapareció la podía hacer feliz. Lincoln se sentía muy mal, es por eso que le pidió ayuda a Luna para hacer algo por Lily. Lincoln apareció vestido de Fenton y Luna comenzó a cantar y de ahí todos le siguieron el coro._

_Pasaban las horas y Lily no se cansaba de escuchar a todos cantar y a Lincoln bailar, pero este último les dijo que se fueran a descansar que él la hará dormir. Lincoln la llevó a su habitación mientras cantaba. Lily no dejaba de reír y abrazar a "Fenton"._

_Fueron los tres días más monótonos para Lincoln. Lily pasó tres días en la habitación de su hermanito porque "Fenton" era el único que la podía hacer dormir y estar alegre. Lincoln sabía que la sonrisa de su hermana era algo que no debería desaparecer por nada del mundo._

_El domingo que Lincoln trataba de que Lily se duerma, esta no quería dormir, trataba de jugar con su rostro._

_—**"Ya bebita sin llorar, a jugar y a reposar, muy contentos tú y yo, ¡Ríe, ríe, ríe!"** —no dejaba de decir eso para mantener alegre a su hermanita._

_Pero la pequeña al querer tocar su rostro no lo dejaba cantar bien, pensaba que ella se daría cuenta que él era Fenton._

_—No Lily, a Fenton no le gusta que toquen su rostro, ¿No quieres que siga cantando? —no quería que su hermana se diera cuenta que era él._

_—No quiero Fenton, quiero a Incoln —dijo tratando de quitarle la cabeza del disfraz de Fenton._

_Dudo en hacer ello por no querer verla muy deprimida al saber que no era verdad, pero se quitó la cabeza del zorro y Lily le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla junto a un abrazo._

_—¡Hemanito, hemanito! —dijo muy alegre la bebé._

_—¿De verdad no quieres a Fenton? —lo dijo con un poco de asombro._

_La pequeña solo se puso la cabeza del disfraz, comenzó a cantar y dormir abrazada a su hermano._

_—Te etrañe mucho Incoln —dijo la bebé mientras bostezaba y dormía en los brazos de su hermano._

_—Siempre estuve ahí, Lily —le dio un beso en su frente y la acostó al lado suyo._

_Lana había visto lo que sucedió y les dijo a sus hermanas que ya no había que preocuparse porque Lily se dio cuenta lo que hacía su hermano por ella._

_Lily comenzó a jugar con Fenton y usarlo ella misma cuando se sentía triste y dejar de llamarlo por su nombre sino como el de su hermano._

_Poco a poco Lincoln comenzaba a darle nuevamente atenciones a su hermana más pequeña, Fenton fue un evento que le daría motivos para lo que seguía._

_Un día Lincoln estaba viendo un programa de cocina y sus hermanas lo interrumpen en cada momento por sus problemas con sus compañeras de alcoba. Lincoln les ofrece hacer un test de compatibilidad para cambiar de habitación con sus compañeras. Funciona el primer día, pero al segundo día comienzan las disputas. Al verificar nuevamente con el test se dan cuenta que es del cómic de Lincoln. Lisa propone usar su máquina para analizar la compatibilidad con ADN. Lincoln terminó de compañero de cuarto con Lily y Lisa sola._

_Los primeros días habían sido geniales, pero los siguientes Lily necesitaba mucha atención diferente a la de sus padres y a veces Lily arruinaba cosas de Lincoln. Quería a su hermana, pero no podían compartir alcoba._

_Al revisar los resultados de la máquina de Lisa se dio cuenta que la máquina de la científica arrojaba un noventa por ciento a más de compatibilidad entre hermanas. Había algo que le dio curiosidad, fue que él era el único que tenía una compatibilidad con la pequeña Lily cerca del veinte por ciento._

_Cuando su amigo le hizo una videoconferencia para hablar sobre cómo le va con los cambios de habitación, él mira a Lily que no lo ha dejado dormir hasta casi las cuatro de la madrugada, pero verla jugar con su nave de juguete era algo que no tenía precio._

_—Todo va bien, compartir habitación con mi hermana es una agradable experiencia —se notaban sus ojeras—. Claro que tiene los mismos problemas de una bebé, pero eso no impide que nos divirtamos juntos y que aprenda cosas de mí, y yo entienda más de ella —lo dijo mientras la cargaba y le daba un beso en su frente, ella le daba muchos en su mejilla._

_Sus hermanas que lo estaban espiando no sabían que pensar porque algunas notaban que Lincoln solo soportaba y otras veían a Lily más alegre que nunca._

_—En verdad yo quisiera compartir mi tiempo con Lily o... hasta cuando ella quiera, pero por ahora ella quiere que su hermanito esté en el mismo lugar con ella, ¿No es así Lily? —dijo eso mientras la subía con sus brazos más arriba de su cabeza._

_—Con Incoln, con Incoln, hemanito —dijo eso mientras sonreía con sus ojos cerrados y aplaudía._

_Todas se miraron y sonrieron porque vieron a Lily jugando con las cosas de Lincoln. Se pusieron en el lugar de él. Se dieron cuenta que no tuvo por mucho tiempo un compañero de cuarto o alguien que compartiera cosas con él en la familia. Comprendieron mucho mejor la vez que él quiso cambiar a la bebé, pero en realidad era solo darle otras opciones de diversión a Lily porque con el tiempo eso se vio._

**_III_**

_Llegó allí con dificultad, vio que no había moros en la costa. No era tan alto, pero con suerte podría dar una gran impresión._

_La hazaña es el común denominador de las personas que pasan por la vida y de los héroes o leyendas._

_Lo que iba a hacer no iba a pasar como las hojas por su jardín, ¡No señor! Iba a demostrar que ella podía ser tan genial como creativa._

_Comenzó a calcular con sus dedos por enésima vez la distancia, no quería causar algún daño._

_Respiro y exhaló unas tres veces y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó abajo. La caída no sería de más de tres metros, casi dos metros._

_Eso hizo que la persona en la que cayó encima se le fuera todo el oxígeno por varios segundos._

_—Espera... Lily... ¡¿Por... qué... hiciste eso?! —el aire poco a poco regresaba a su cuerpo._

_—Porque quería demostrar que soy genial y creativa —dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera por la ternura._

_Se puso una palma en su rostro y se rio porque su hermanita solía salvarse de cualquier regaño por parte de él solo por mostrar esa sonrisa._

_La trajo consigo y le dio un tierno abrazo, su hermanita lo abrazó con más fuerza. Adoraba a su hermano._

_—Despertar sin ti, no sería lo mismo hermanita. Por cierto, no eres creativa —le dio un beso en su frente al final._

_—Pero... ¿Por qué? —hizo un puchero, pero no dejó de abrazarlo._

_—Porque todos hemos hecho eso, subirse a una cómoda o armario, pero fue genial porque nuestro armario es enorme —le respondió mientras le hacia una sonrisa al tomar la comisura de sus pequeños labios._

_—¿De veras? —lo decía muy alegre._

_—Sí, eres alguien muy genial y tierna —se lo dijo con sinceridad._

_Ella no dejó de darle besos en sus mejillas, solo sonreía por ello. Pero había algo más en esa conversación matutina._

_—Lily, ayer en el trabajo me pagaron y me dieron dos entradas para un parque de diversiones que nos encanta, ¿Adivina cuál es? —sacaba de su mesa de noche unos boletos._

_Lily lo pensó por unos segundos, pero se dio cuenta que solo hay un parque que les encanta a todos allí, en especial a ellos junto a Lana._

_—¡Lactolandia! —dijo con alegría._

_—Sí, mi jefe de Gus' Games & Grubs me dio esos boletos porque salía de viaje con su hijo, fueron cambios repentinos de planes, pero ahora nosotros podemos gozarlos —lo dijo con mucha emoción._

_Ambos salieron de la habitación para darse su merecida ducha e ir a desayunar, pero como era sábado, ellos lo prepararían desde hace dos años atrás._

_Lincoln dejó que Lily se duchara primero porque cuando el terminaba de ducharse dejaba la puerta abierta para que ella entrara y se cepillaran juntos los dientes._

_Eso era lo de casi todos los días, eran casi inseparables. Pero Lincoln no lo era únicamente con ella, también era así, solo que un poco menos intenso, con Lucy, Lisa y las gemelas._

_Desde que se fueron Lynn y Luan comprendió que la separación es algo inevitable, porque por un momento que eso era en algunos._

_Prepararon el desayuno con tranquilidad, nadie daba indicios de haberse levantado o despertado allí, ni siquiera sus padres._

_El parque abría desde las diez de la mañana, así que no había prisa por llegar a tiempo. No estaba tan lejos como se pensaría._

_Terminaron de prepararlo a las siete y media, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Se sentaron a desayunar con paciencia._

_—Esto quedó delicioso, Lincoln —lo expresó con mucha exultación._

_—Pero no tanto como el de papá —no era orgulloso de su talento en ese "terreno"._

_Lily hasta ese momento no podía pensar en no pasar un día sin saber sobre su hermano, con todo lo que hacían, no podía irse como las demás._

_Cuando estaban a punto de terminar, entraron a la cocina sus padres y Lisa. Como siempre dieron sus respectivas felicitaciones a los chefs. Lily no dejaba de abrazar a su hermanito por dejarle ayudar._

_Al terminar de desayunar se fueron al sofá a ver algo de televisión. Pareciera que paraban juntos todo el día, pero no era así._

_Ambos disfrutaban al máximo el tiempo que les tocaba estar juntos porque Lincoln debía tener tiempo para sus amigos y sus citas._

_Sus padres no tenían nada con que Lincoln durmiera en la misma habitación con Lily, pues el demostró ser un buen hermano y con un rol un poco paternalista más acentuado que fraternal por esos años, aunque a veces pensaran en cosas extrañas de él, con Luan o con Lynn, cuando ellas todavía estaban en casa._

_Sus hermanas nunca pensaron en si eso iba a afectar a Lincoln o Lily, pero se preocupaban un poco más de Lily y que no pudiera asimilar que Lincoln se pudiera ir. Había que ser sinceras, desde hace cinco años Lily comenzó a tener mucha química con su hermano, demasiada se podría decir._

_—Papá, ¿Puedes prestarme Vanzilla? Voy a llevar a Lactolandia a Lily —lo dijo con algo de nervios._

_Su padre lo miró con seriedad porque hace dos días salió con sus amigos y llegó con la Van cerca de las cero cero horas._

_—Solo por esta vez porque llevas a Lily, pero sigue en pie el castigo de un mes sin Vanzilla —lo dijo con seriedad para terminar con una sonrisa._

_Antes de que se vayan, Lana le dijo a su hermano que le debía a ella también un paseo a ese parque de diversiones. Lincoln le dijo que no lo iba a olvidar._

_El camino fue divertido porque ambos cantaban muchas canciones y entre las cuales estaba la canción del zorro Fenton. Lincoln le contó cuando él se disfrazó de Fenton para que dejara de estar deprimida. Esa historia le gustaba que le contaran una y otra vez._

_Al llegar y entrar lo primero que hicieron fue comprar sus gorras en forma de ubre y subirse a todos los juegos._

_La diversión era lo que desbordaba, no las atracciones, sino el que Lily los disfrute con su hermano. Ambos lo sabían, eso era una excusa para tener la mejor parte del día para ellos._

_Al terminar de subirse a todas las atracciones, decidieron caminar por los alrededores de allí. Hablaban de su atracción favorita y las anécdotas graciosas que dejaban las demás personas._

_—Y también fue gracioso ver a ese tipo musculoso gritar como niña al subirse por primera vez a la montaña rusa "El Batidor" —no paraba de reírse al contar ello._

_—Es cierto, este día está siendo divertido —lo dijo mirando los mensajes de su celular, entre ellos estaban los de Mollie—. ¿Te gusta tu helado?_

_—Sí, pero me gusta más que las palomas no me arruinen mi momento con él —lo dijo mirando al cielo._

_—Descuida hermanita, ya no pasará lo de hace años —lo dijo riéndose de la suerte de su hermanita._

_Llegaron a una parte que era muy alejada y la hierba era muy alta. Sin pensarlo ambos se echaron. Nadie pasaba por allí, se notaba muy tranquilo._

_Se pusieron a mirar las nubes. Lily decía que veía a las nubes con forma de sus mascotas, en cambio su hermano le dijo que él veía a sus hermanas. Cabe decir que veía a Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn. Lily quería hacerle una pregunta para satisfacer su curiosidad._

_—Hermanito... ¿Tú extrañas mucho a Lynn? —su inocencia hablaba también._

_Eso dejó con dudas a Lincoln porque después de un buen tiempo le hacen una pregunta relacionada a la deportista. Pero su hermanita no lo haría por pensar mal, por eso podía serle sincero, al menos más de lo usual cuando se trata de ese tema._

_—Extraño a las cinco, pero en especial a Luan y Lynn. Eran como mis guías y soporte entre la despedida de las demás, pero ahora esa es mi labor y después será la labor de otro y así... deber ser... creo —lo dijo sonriendo con felicidad a las nubes._

_Lily se sentó y se dio cuenta que su hermanito estaba con un rostro de tener estar elaborando un plan._

_—¿Qué plan estás elaborando, Linky? —lo dijo con inocencia._

_—No... solo estoy recordando algunas cosas y pensando en cómo serán las cosas en unos años —lo dijo borrando lentamente su sonrisa._

_En ese momento Lily se lanzó encima de él y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Eso dejó muy sorprendido al peliblanco._

_—¡No te vayas como ellas! Por favor —se notaba lo desesperada._

_Lincoln se dio cuenta que no debió tocar ese tema. Ella no sintió tanta tristeza por la partida de las mayores, pero sabía cómo les afectó a los demás. Sabía que eso a veces no podían aceptar como Lucy que a veces estaba más melancólica de lo usual por no tener a Lynn a su lado._

_—Lily, nada está dicho, uno no sabe que nos tiene preparado el día de mañana, pero tú sabes que siempre estaré allí para apoyarte, eso te lo prometí desde que te vi en los brazos de mamá —se lo dijo tratando de calmarla._

_—No me dejes hermanito, eres como mi mejor amigo, eres al que le cuento todo lo mío y me trata bien, pero sobre todo me quieres mucho —se notaba que estaba llorando poco a poco._

_No pensaba que trataría esto con ella ahora, pero mejor temprano que tarde. Mejor aun cuando era a quien escuchaba más._

_—Lily, ¿No te molesta seguir compartiendo la alcoba conmigo? —lo dijo con curiosidad._

_—¿Por qué dices eso? No me molestaría compartirlo toda la vida, no quiero llorar cuando te vayas y olvidarme de ti cuando no estés... hermanito —lo dijo con muchas lágrimas y sin dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza._

_Lincoln la recargó en su pecho, le acariciaba su cabeza. Su hermanita no debería sentir que todos sus familiares de van._

_—No te preocupes pequeña, por ahora estaré contigo aquí —lo dijo mientras le limpiaba sus pequeñas lágrimas._

_Después de algunos minutos a Lily se le pasó todo eso y al salir le compró un peluche de la mascota de Lactolandia._

_Pareciera que Lily se había olvidado del tema, pero en realidad no era así. Algo le decía que su hermano solo dijo todo eso para que no llore porque lo más probable era que no lo cumpliera._

_Pero Lincoln era distinto, las promesas y anhelos pasados pesaban en él, más de lo debido._

**_IV_**

_Subió con mucha velocidad para encerrarse en su habitación, no quería escucharlo nuevamente. Ya le había fallado un par de veces más, pero en realidad no era eso._

_Corrió detrás de ella, no fue difícil pasar por el pasillo y subir las escaleras en segundos, ya no había tantas personas en la casa, aparte no estaban por esos momentos._

_—Lily, ábreme la puerta, puedo explicarlo —lo dijo con culpa._

_—¡No! La prefieres a ella antes que a mí —dijo con mucha molestia._

_—Lily... ya tienes once años, no puedes seguir comportándote como alguien con menos edad... ¿Me podrías al menos dejar darte mi excusa? —se sentó delante de una de las paredes._

_La pequeña rubia solo guardó silencio, estaba muy molesta. No era la primera vez._

_—Mollie se sentía mal, usualmente no me llama por eso... entre otras palabras, era por motivos de emergencia —dijo tocándose la nuca._

_—¿Por qué no te creo? —se notaba muy enojada._

_—No lo sé... quizás lo haya hecho alguna vez anterior —sabía que no fue lo correcto ser sincero._

_—¡Lo ves! Hasta tú mismo lo admites, al menos con Cristina no eras así, al menos ella no era... —hizo un alto a sus palabras._

_—¿Qué quieres decir, Lily? —se notó un poco sorprendido por esas palabras._

_Tomó aire, no era lo debido, no podía decir lo que no solo ella veía en Mollie, sus hermanas y madre también notaron ello._

_—Q-Quiero decir que ella al menos no era de las que te quitan a tu hermano —dijo muy apenada._

_—Pero Lily, eso es normal, todos también debemos darles tiempo a personas que queremos más allá de la familia —le quería dar a entender algo simple._

_—Sí, pero... le das mucha importancia, incluso cuando charlamos, siempre la mencionas —eso sí la molestó mucho al decirlo._

_Eso hizo dar una carcajada a Lincoln. Lily no entendía ello, pero lo normal es que se molestara más._

_—¡¿Por qué te ríes?! —no podía que su hermano lo tome a la ligera._

_—¡Jajaja! ¡Ay! No lo tomes mal Lily, pero es que lo mismo me dijo Mollie... ¡Jajaja! —no soportaba las coincidencias entre las chicas que el más quería en estos momentos._

_Eso sonrojó a Lily, pero se le fue en ese momento para seguir molesta con él y responderle._

_—No es gracioso... mejor no me hables, déjame sola —tomó una almohada y se la puso en su cabeza._

_Lincoln miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las siete de la noche, mejor espera a que vengan Lana, Lola y sus padres para que le ofrezcan cenar porque a él, por estos momentos, no le aceptará nada._

_Lola y Lana le dijeron que tenía razón en sus palabras, pero que tratarían de que Lily cene. Lana le ofreció el plato a Lily, rápidamente lo metió dentro de su habitación._

_Esperaba impaciente que sean más de las cero cero horas para entrar a la habitación de su hermanita y echarla en su litera. Era costumbre de ella que cuando se enoja con él, encerrarse en su habitación y quedarse dormida sentada, pero recargada en la puerta o en una pared._

_Entró usando el truco de Leni para abrir cerraduras. Se notaba dormida, pero con algunas lágrimas, quizás Lily se tomó mal las carcajadas._

_Todavía se sentía mal por no llegar a tiempo para pasarla viendo películas con ella. Mollie a veces pecaba en ser alguien muy exagerada con Lincoln, esta vez no fue la excepción._

_La llevó en sus brazos hasta la cama con sumo cuidado, no quería despertarla y que se enoje nuevamente._

_—Duerme esta noche en mi habitación... como en los viejos tiempos —lo dijo muy apenada._

_Lincoln dio un suspiro, no quería que ella quisiera volver a compartir la habitación como antes, ya que Lily estaba en una edad donde quizás pudiera confundir... algunas cosas._

_—Está bien, solo por esta noche —dijo dándole un beso en su frente._

_—Gracias... hermanito —le hizo un espacio en ese instante._

_Se acomodó bien para que cupieran en esa cama. Lincoln miró arriba, Lily lo miraba con una sonrisa._

_—Desde hace tres años que no compartimos la misma habitación... ¿No? —dijo Lily para romper el silencio._

_—Sí... necesitas tu espacio y yo el mío Lily —lo dijo con serenidad._

_—Lo sé —no pudo retener su sonrisa porque en verdad la mueca de tristeza le ganaba._

_—Descansa cariño —le dio un abrazo y le dio la espalda para dormir._

_Lily miró arriba ahora, no sabía que hacer, lo tenía tan cerca de su hermanito. Necesitaba decirle que su instinto le decía que no estaba en nada bueno. Decidió mejor acercarse más a su hermano y dormir muy abrigada junto a su hermanito._

_Era un día nublado, un poco de esa claridad les daba iluminación a algunas partes de la casa. Ya eran casi las siete de la mañana. Lincoln se despertó todavía angustiado por lo de ayer, pero debía ir a su habitación y ver que tenía planeado para el sábado de hoy._

_—Linky... ¿Me perdonas? —dijo la rubiecita con pena._

_Se incorporó completamente y tomó a Lily para darle un abrazo. Fue su error el no avisarle por lo menos a su hermanita._

_—Tú perdóname por no avisarte a tiempo, pero te aseguro que cambiaré para no decepcionarlos —suspiró al final con sus ojos cerrados._

_—Yo quiero decirte que quiero dejar de pensar que Mollie nos quiere separar, si es posible... podría salir con ustedes algún día —lo dijo con dificultad._

_Lincoln sonrió por eso, era justo lo que deseaba desde hace meses, que las dos chicas que adoraba, bueno una más que la otra, se lleven bien._

_—Está bien, Lily. Eso sería maravilloso —lo dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de salir._

_Pasaron los días y llegó otro fin de semana. Lily se encontraba algo intranquila porque Lincoln le había dicho ayer que saldrían el día de mañana con Mollie. Ya era el día._

_Lincoln fue con Lily a recoger a su casa a Mollie, Lily estaba un poco dudando si era bueno que saliera con ellos. Se hacía la idea de que la rubia la detestaba. Todo eso por lo que le dijo su hermano esa noche._

_Mollie salió bien arreglada, a Lily no le gustaba la mirada de Mollie, sentía que era algo presumida y despreciativa a la vez. Esa sonrisa que se alargaba hacia una mejilla no le daba confianza._

_Lo saludó con un beso apasionado. Eso incomodó mucho a la rubia menor. En el fondo le enojaba eso._

_—Hola Lily, es bueno verte, casi nunca te puedo ver —lo dijo con su forma de hablar de siempre._

_—Igualmente Mollie —solo atinó a decir eso._

_Lincoln aceleró para ir al centro comercial para tener un agradable día con ellas. Planeó ir a comer comida rápida para después ir a ver una película. Se fue a pedir las órdenes, Mollie le dijo de una manera engreída que no se tardara porque tenía una dieta estricta que no la dejaba comer nada más allá de las siete de la noche._

_Lily no sabía que decir, no podía creer que le hablara así a su hermanito. Pero decidió guardarse el comentario. Mollie se dio cuenta que quería decir algo._

_—¿Qué me puedes contar pequeña? ¿Alguna cosa divertida? —lo dijo con ese rostro que daba muestras de presunción._

_—Realmente nada... creo —lo dijo sin ganas._

_—Anda, dime lo que sea, para mí la mayoría de cosas suelen ser divertidas —dijo con una sonrisa, pero que reflejaba confianza._

_—Bueno... me gustan los cómics de Ace Savvy y los videojuegos —dijo con una sonrisa tierna._

_—Tenías que mencionar las cosas no tan divertidas, ahora ya sé porque Linc te menciona tan seguido, por lo visto quieres ser una copia de él —lo dijo con algo de desprecio._

_—¿Qué tiene de malo? —dijo con algo de pena._

_—Nada, nada, pero... cómo te lo digo... a las personas realmente no les gusta personas así, aunque hay sus excepciones, soy un vivo ejemplo de ello —dijo mientras se colocaba sus gafas oscuras._

_Lily no comprendía exactamente lo que decía, le preguntó si es muy malo tener esos gustos._

_—No es eso pequeñita, a lo que voy es que... Linc es alguien que ya no hay en estos días... son agradables las personas así, pero al no haber tantos tipos así... a una le pone difícil poder llevar algo... a otro nivel —se dio cuenta que la dejó confundida—. Linc es un caballero, pero en estos tiempos una no está contenta con un tipo así y menos que anteponga siempre a su fam... olvídalo niña —fue demasiado sincera con la rubia clara._

_En ese momento Lincoln llegó con todo lo pedido, Mollie se alegró por ello y le dio un gran beso a su novio que lo dejó sin aire._

_Comieron con tranquilidad, Lincoln trataba de que las dos hablaran, pero no era necesario porque Mollie le dijo que en lo que se fue hablaron mucho. Lily movió la cabeza inconscientemente afirmando._

_La película pasó de lo más normal, aunque Mollie fue la que se sentó en el medio. Si el beso le causaba incomodidad a la pequeña Lily, esas actitudes melosas de Mollie en medio de la película fueron peor._

_Después de ello se fueron a las afuera de la ciudad para aparcar en un lugar que Lincoln encontró para ver la ciudad desde una gran altura. Lily lo conocía de antemano._

_Se bajaron del coche, y se sentaron en el capote los tres. Mollie estaba sentada delante del peliblanco mientras este la abrazaba. Lily estaba a un lado y pensando en lo que le dijo Mollie. La rubia lo hizo sin querer, solo por tomar la directriz de la charla y terminó diciéndole algo que ya estaba previsto. Conversaron en ese momento de varias cosas. Lily supo seguirles el hilo de la conversación._

_—Me fascina este lugar, amor —lo dijo con un tono provocador._

_—Es uno de mis lugares secretos que tengo en la ciudad —lo dijo con alegría._

_—Tal vez podríamos... —le dijo algo en su oído._

_Eso sonrojó a Lincoln. Lily no comprendió eso en ese momento._

_—Todo bien pequeña Lily —le preguntó Mollie._

_—Sí... me está encantando la salida —lo dijo sonriendo de manera leve._

_—Me encanta que ustedes se estén llevando bien en lo que va de la salida —se notaba muy alegre._

_Mollie no dejaba de sonreír, Lily trataba de sonreír como ella, pero le era casi imposible. No se le daba eso de fingir._

_Lincoln la dejó a su hermanita en su casa porque ya era tarde y esta vez se iba a quedar en la casa de su novia._

_—Gracias por acompañarnos, hermanita —le dio un beso en su frente y un abrazo._

_Eso hizo que Mollie mirara a otro lado porque no soportaba esas muestras de cariño a otra persona que no sea ella._

_—Adiós pequeña, fue agradable conocerte y conversar contigo —le dijo en voz baja mientras la abrazaba—, espero que olvides o tomes en cuenta lo que entendiste, te ahorré años de experiencia —volvió a su tono normal—. Hasta pronto Lily —le daba besos volados._

_El auto se perdió de vista en las demás calles. Lily se quedó parada, tenía la llave en su bolsillo. Solo suspiró y trató de ordenar lo que pasó en esa salida._

_—Ya decía yo que Mollie no sería nada bueno... espero equivocarme como las demás —dijo en voz baja y triste._

_Mollie le ahorró experiencia, sí, pero en conocer personas como ella y ahorrarse los sermones y discusiones._

_Las indirectas de Mollie se reflejarían tres meses después con Lincoln tomando desayuno muy temprano y con tristeza. No se había duchado, solo bajó sin meditarlo._

_Lily lo siguió de manera normal, estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no la notaba, también porque no era ruidosa._

_La pequeña tomó una caja de cereal y sirvió dos tazones. Eran del cereal Zombie Bran. Lincoln no se percató hasta que escuchó claramente el sonido de la cuchara revolviendo el cereal con la leche._

_—Recuerda que nosotros te queremos y que hemos estado más de un año contigo, Mollie no es única con Cristina... hay más personas, pero quizás debas ser paciente —lo dijo pasándole un tazón de cereal._

_Su hermano la miró con tristeza, pero Lily era la única persona que con una sonrisa le quitaba todo signo de melancolía o enojo._

_—Tienes razón, no es la primera vez... Ustedes siempre estarán para mí... bueno casi todas, todavía puedo disfrutar de su compañía de ustedes tres... hasta que partan por sus metas —lo dijo con nostalgia._

_Comieron juntos esos tazones de cereal, Lincoln subió a ducharse y tratar de poner otro rostro para ese día. Su hermanita lo miraba y hablaba en su mente mientras subía._

_—Linky... detesto que Mollie te haya terminado, porque pude avisarte para que no te sientas mal, pero en sí tenía que pasar para que ganes experiencia con ella y no vuelvas a cometer ese error... como quisiera darte mi amor —lo dijo con una mueca de tristeza que se volvió a una de esperanza._

_En ese momento Lily se preguntó por qué su hermano se mantenía en la casa, si ya no tenía que cuidarla en sí. Pero sabía que pensar en eso le rompía el corazón porque si pasaba eso... no sabría qué hacer._

**_V_**

_Miraba a los niños jugar, las personas caminar o sentarse, una que otra pareja pasar una agradable tarde por allí._

_Se sentía mal, no tanto como él, pero se sentía muy mal. Le tuvo que terminar a su novio porque las cosas no fueron como pensaban. Ella sabía que todo era su culpa._

_—Si sigo así terminaré sola vistiendo de negro, escuchando música triste y con amigos así —pensaba que burlarse de Lucy la haría sentirse mejor, pero igual se sentía mal—. Definitivamente no es mi año, no duré tanto, al menos él sí se llevaba bien con Linc._

_Se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección a su hogar. El vecindario seguía siendo el mismo, pero con distintas personas que ya no conocía._

_El viento se llevaba y traía varias hojas a distintos jardines, limpiar eso sería un buen trabajo para alguien joven que quiere ganar un par de dolares._

_No lo descartaba, pero no era necesario por estos momentos y más cuando por estos momentos no tendría motivos para salir o comprarse algo._

_Antes de ir a su casa decidió ir donde Flips a comprar un batido para que le congele el cerebro y olvidar por un momento la situación._

_El efecto fue agradable y fastidioso por un buen rato, pero al regresar se sintió sin ganas de hacer nada, pero antes de entrar escuchó que estaban discutiendo dentro. Se escondió por el arbusto cerca de la escalinata de la entrada. Era la voz de Lincoln y su novia Ronnie._

_Terminaban y volvían, eso era recurrente en ellos. Solo Lily lo sabía porque era como la mejor amiga de Lincoln._

_—No puedo seguir con esto, ¡No puedo! —estaba muy enojada._

_—¿Qué hice mal? —le respondió._

_—No, no haces nada, eso está mal —le respondió con dureza, se dio cuenta que no llegaba a nada gritando—. Linc, somos amigos desde hace años y novios cada cierto tiempo, pero me has demostrado no ser lo que espero._

_—¿Qué quieres decir? —no entendía bien a dónde iba._

_—Mírate, has una pausa en tu vida y mírate dónde estás —tomó un poco de aire—. Todas tus hermanas se han ido y tú eres el único que queda en esta casa, salvo Lily y tus padres... no puedo tener nada serio contigo porque no quieres dejar tu hogar..._

_Lincoln sabía que ella no lo decía por decir, nadie se lo decía directamente, por fin alguien se lo dice como debe ser._

_—No soy la única que se dio cuenta de ello, pero sí la que te lo dice para que lo pienses —dijo eso con mucha tristeza._

_Tomó su abrigo y abrió la puerta para salir de allí, pero antes de eso le dijo una última cosa._

_—Creo que está de más decirte que ya no intentes volver conmigo... viajaré mañana en la noche al país de mis padres... piénsalo bien... adiós —cerró la puerta con fuerza porque seguía enojada._

_Lincoln miró la puerta por unos segundos, suspiró y subió al segundo nivel, necesitaba descansar. Se metió a su habitación y se durmió con un dolor de cabeza._

_Lily entró después de casi una hora, no creyó escuchar una discusión así por parte de su hermano y su ahora exnovia._

_Desde hace cinco años se pregunta mucho sobre la permanencia de Lincoln en la casa. Su hermano es un gran tipo, se podría decir que es alguien ideal, pero lo dicho por Ronnie volvió opaco lo que sería su hermano._

_Tenía errores como todos, pero... ¿Serían tan serios como dijo Ronnie? ¿Sería verdad lo que le dijo Mollie hace cinco años atrás?_

_De algo estaba segura y era que su hermano no era perfecto y eso lo hacía alguien real. Alguien que ella amaba con todo su corazón, casi como sus anteriores novias de él._

_Actuó con normalidad, dijo en voz alta que había llegado, sin embargo, no le respondió su hermano._

_Calentó su cena en el microondas y la de su hermano también. Llevó ambos platos al segundo piso y tocó la puerta._

_—Hermanito, debes cenar, no falta tanto para que sean las nueve de la noche —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la pared._

_—Sí recién llegabas, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en mi habitación y que no había cenado? —lo dijo con desgano._

_Eso dejó muda a Lily que no podía encontrar una excusa en ese instante, se descuidó. Lincoln dio una carcajada._

_—Descuida Lily, quizás hayas escuchado mi discusión con Ronnie, pero no te preocupes... estoy bien —dijo mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta._

_Se notaba muy triste, pero no tanto como para sonreír para su hermanita y recibir su abrazo._

_Ambos se sentaron en el pasadizo, recargados en la pared. Mientras cenaban, Lincoln recordaba como ese pasadizo alguna vez tenía el nivel de embotellamiento de una carretera en vísperas de Navidad._

_Le contó que terminó con su novio, Lincoln le dijo que no es el fin del mundo, le dijo que el chico ideal llegará en el momento indicado o que ella tendrá que buscarlo._

_En el fondo eso le dolía a su hermano, tener a su hermana lejos de él, pero así era la ley de la vida, todos tienen que seguir el camino trazado o que trazan._

_—Nos tenemos el uno al otro y a papá junto a mamá, no creo que el afecto sea problema... al menos por un buen tiempo —le dijo Lily incorporándose._

_Su hermano sonrió por lo dicho por su hermana, sentía que cuando se fuera, se iría con más madurez. La única chica que lo podía poner feliz por más triste que estuviera. El único chico que la entendía en la mayoría de cosas y nunca se iría de su lado, pero... ¿Ella sí se iría?_

**_VI_**

_Era temporada de otoño, tenía un cigarrillo encendido, sus padres volverían en una semana, habían ido a visitar a su tía Ruth._

_Revisó sus mensajes, entre ellos estaban algunos de amigas, pero él los ignoraba. Llegó a un punto donde no sabía que iba a ser de su vida en unos años más._

_Le iba bien en casi todo, pero no en mantener una relación. Siempre era él el que no quería avanzar más allá._

_No pensaba que todo pasaría tan rápido, ayer solo era un chico de once años que coleccionaba cómics y hacía toda clase de locuras. Ahora todo eso era muy distinto, se había peleado con la mayoría de sus hermanas, sus padres no lo entendían a pesar de que hablaran con él._

_Pero más que nada, se detestaba por pelearse con su hermanita, justo cuando estaba en el último año de preparatoria. El último año donde sería la última vez que compartan más cosas seguidas y juntos._

_Quería disculparse, pero ella lo ignoró por más de un mes. Eso le dolía demasiado, no entendía por qué tanto, ya había sentido aquello, sin embargo, lo había olvidado._

_En ese momento llegaba Lily caminando distraída. Ve a Lincoln sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada de su casa. Lincoln se hace a un lado para que pase. Lily pasaba de frente, pero hizo un alto._

_—Este es nuestro último año pequeña Lily, no quisiera saber que te has ido con un sabor amargo de parte mía —lo dijo quitando las cenizas del cigarro en uno de los escalones._

_Lily no comprendía porque tenía que actuar así, casi siempre en momentos parecidos. Es por eso que se molestaba._

_—¿Sabes por qué estoy muy molesta contigo? —se notaba demasiado enojada._

_—Por la actitud que estoy tomando este último año, supongo —respondió con algo de enojo, pero no hacia ella._

_—No la consecuencia, sino la causa —se sentó a su lado—. Desde hace casi un año que ya no compartimos tanto, parece que nos hemos distanciado, pero la causa es simple. Siempre debes ser el único que se siente triste por la partida de las demás, nadie más que tú._

_Eso hizo que pusiera más atención y responda automáticamente._

_—Eso no es cierto —estaba sorprendido._

_—Cuando tus hermanas mayores se fueron, te vi muy triste, pero supiste afrontarlo. Se fueron mis cuatro hermanas mayores, revelaste que en verdad lo soportabas, pero no lo habías superado. A mí también me puso muy triste las partidas. Lo que me enoja de ello es que pienses que así siempre debe ser. ¿Te preguntaste alguna vez si yo iría? ¿Me lo preguntaste? Tú sabes que no tengo meta fija, así como tú. Todas las demás se fueron y tenías que pensar que yo también tengo que irme. Hasta Lisa, todas fueron mujer, por ende, yo debía serlo. Si ellas tienen grandes metas, entonces yo también debo estar igual. ¡No! ¡No todas tenemos grandes ambiciones! Algunos solo quieren una vida tranquila, vivir de manera agradable. No necesitamos ser grandes, no todos somos iguales o seguimos un camino. Alguna vez me dijiste que no podemos estar seguros de lo que sucederá mañana, pero siempre estaremos para dar los brazos o mejor dicho apoyo cuando más lo necesiten. Ese apoyo lo hemos sido desde el comienzo, ambos nos teníamos mientras todas se iban, mientras nuestros padres cada vez se preocupaban menos en nosotros. Quiero pensar que aún tengo a mi hermano a mi lado porque en realidad tú eres el que más se aleja de mí. Nuestra casa en lugar de ser un sitio de resguardo de buenos momentos, es una fortaleza que tiene la función de evitar que superes todo lo que pasa con la familia y conmigo —las lágrimas brotaban como nunca, sentía que liberaba algo que desde hace mucho quería hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo en ese tiempo._

_Lily fue más directa que Ronnie como hace un año. Ronnie no quería lo suficiente a Lincoln, pero ella lo amaba, por eso debía hacerlo._

_Su hermano estaba tapando su rostro con sus manos, le daban ganas de llorar, pero no debía hacerlo. Llorar no iba a resolver nada. En el fondo, actuó de manera algo egoísta._

_Lily se secó las lagrimas con su brazo y se sentó a su lado. Le quitó sus manos y le levantó su rostro. Le dio una sonrisa que hizo borrar lentamente su rostro de culpa._

_—Pero pase lo que pase, nos tenemos el uno al otro. No niego que hayas tenido mucha influencia sobre mí, pero ya soy consciente de lo que puede ser bueno y lo que no serlo. Hermanito, siempre que yo estoy triste o lo que sea, tú me haces sonreír. Siempre que tú estas enojado o triste o lo que sea, yo puedo quitar eso con solo una sonrisa, eso salió de tus labios. Entonces... si eso podemos hacer el uno por el otro, quizás... podamos darnos el amor necesario en otro nivel porque... yo siento que te amo en ese plano —Lily se acercó poco a poco, Lincoln solo asimilaba lo que le dijo._

_Le dio un beso en los labios, Lincoln no opuso resistencia, es más, se acercó poco para que no hiciera todo ella._

_Al terminar el beso, alejaron sus rostros con una leve sonrisa. Se notaba que no querían acabarlo, pero aún no acababa la discusión._

_—Entonces... Luan y Lynn... te dieron lo mismo —lo dijo mirando al suelo._

_—No opuse resistencia, podría ser que tuve experiencia previa a esto o que en verdad sí sentimos lo mismo —tiro la colilla del cigarrillo—. Ambas sintieron lo que yo siento, pero me dieron un beso para poder tener valor y si es posible superar todo porque se dieron cuenta que yo por mi forma de ser llegaría a esto._

_—Entonces... ¿Te gustaban? —quería estar segura._

_—No, pero esos besos me daban valor y una parte de mí pensaba que solo eso podía ayudarme con toda la carga de ser el mayor —lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero luego la miró—. No te vas... ¿Por qué quieres o porque no quieres dejarme solo?_

_—Lincoln, necesitas ir a terapia, yo necesito ir a terapia, esto no es simple. Debemos darnos apoyo como siempre lo ha sido —lo dijo con mucha alegría._

_—Sabes que los resultados son a largo plazo —le dijo con seriedad._

_—Y también sé que no podemos estar seguro de eso porque no podemos estar seguro de lo que sucederá mañana —le respondió con un rostro igual de serio._

_—¡Jajaja! —solo su boca pudo sacar ello._

_—¿Me dirás que Mollie dijo eso también? —le respondió ahí mismo._

_—No, sino que has madurado tanto que me estás sermoneando, ¡Jajaja! —no soportaba que la pequeña le haya dicho todo eso, por eso la risa, pero de felicidad—. Le daremos el tiempo necesario a nuestros problemas y relaciones, ¿No?_

_No le respondió solo se recargó en su hombro mientras observaba uno que otro auto pasaba por el asfalto. Sin pensarlo ya la Luna y las estrellas estaban en sus posiciones._

_—¿Me cantas la canción de Fenton? —le dijo de forma cariñosa._

_—Ahora no, tenemos que entrar, sería raro que vean a una chica pidiéndole a un adulto que le cante una canción de bebés para dormir —se levantó, le dio su mano para que hiciera lo mismo. La miró y sonriendo le respondió de nuevo—. Te lo cantaré cuando superemos nuestros problemas, ¿Te parece?_

_Solo le dio un beso y entraron a la casa a preparar la cena y pensar que harán mañana._

**_VII_**

_Era una mañana iluminada, para todo el Estado de Michigan, pero más para una ciudad llamada Royal Woods._

_Una pareja preparaba su desayuno matutino, mientras escuchaban las noticias que pasaban por un canal de televisión._

_Ocho años pasaron desde aquella vez que se prometieron superar sus problemas y llevar su relación._

_No son perfectos porque alguna vez estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos o daban muchos indicios de estar en "algo"._

_Tenían trabajos normales, nada que fuera sobre saliente porque no era importante. Lo único que les interesaba y realmente importaba era como se sentían ellos consigo y su familia junto amistades._

_El desayuno pasó de forma normal. El almuerzo también. La cena fue distinta._

_Ambos charlaban acerca de su familia y la visita que tendrían mañana de ellos. Lily se debatía entre que ellos fingían no saberlo o de verdad no lo sabían._

_—Si no lo supieran, ellas te presentarían una que otro amigo o una amiga en mi caso —lo decía con confianza._

_—¿Cómo puedes ahora estar tan seguro? —quería tener su seguridad, no quería perder lo que por años formaron._

_—A veces hay cosas que son muy obvias y no es necesario una pregunta junto con una respuesta —lo dijo muy seguro—. En otras palabras, ellos lo saben. ¿De qué serviría reclamarnos? Somos adultos, no hemos hecho nada malo, salvo esto, pero dime tú si es "malo" como se cree._

_—Tienes razón Linky —hizo una pausa, paso sus dedos por su brazo de él de manera provocativa—. Cuando decidamos tener hijos... ¿Quisieras adoptar o tener uno nosotros?_

_—Con los conocimientos y contactos de Lisa no sería difícil tenerlo, y si eso no se pudiera, podemos optar por la adopción —le dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su rostro—. Te prometo que quiero darte más felicidad de lo que hemos logrado estos años._

_—¿Sabes cómo puedes comenzar? —estaban tan cerca de los labios del otro—. Imagina que tenemos a nuestro bebé y le debes cantar._

_Ambos sabían a que iba eso, ella desde hace tiempo necesitaba eso. Lily se sentía muy emocionada con escuchar nuevamente esa canción. Sin necesidad de estar triste._

_—**"Ya bebita sin llorar, a jugar y a reposar, muy contentos tú y yo, ¡Ríe, ríe, ríe!" **—ambos lo cantaron con ternura y rostros de felicidad, sin dejar de mirarse._

_Esperaban llegar a ese momento donde todo sería mucho más feliz. Donde podrían enseñar de su experiencia. Donde ellos recordarían todo el crecimiento que tuvieron como personas... desde que en sus vidas supieron que una persona especial le apoyaría y sobre todo crecería y amaría a su lado..._


	55. Luna x Lincoln (5-?)

**_El significado de su ser_****_..._**

_No lo sé... Realmente no lo sé. Créanme, es muy difícil mirar hacia atrás y querer verle el sentido... porque en sí no lo hay... o eso quería hacerme creer a mí misma._

_Todo comenzó lentamente cuando él tenía once años. Recuerdo que le pedí que me enseñe a ser muy convincente, fue una instrucción rápida y muy certera. Siendo sincera, no pensé que funcionara._

_Me hice un poco más cercana a él, debido a que me cautivo con esa habilidad de conseguir lo que quisiera con solo unos buenos argumentos y forma de expresarse. Sin querer comencé a caer en sus palabras._

_A los trece años ya tenía novia, pero solo yo lo sabía. Me sorprendía el nivel de confianza que afianzamos esos años. Le contaba cosas privadas de Sam y él de Paige, claro que no eran cosas tan comprometedoras._

_Eso lo supe por medio de nuestras hermanas que me decían si podía dejar a Lincoln pasar el resto del tiempo con ellas. Luan me dijo si podía pasar tiempo con ella, parecía que ya no éramos mejores amigas. Eso me dejó confundida y avergonzada._

_Era mi último año en la casa porque se suponía que me iría a la universidad, pero por problemas en casa... decidí quedarme un año más._

_En sí era porque al irme a la universidad en ese momento sí o sí me iba a topar con Sam y no habíamos terminado de la mejor manera. Fue algo muy estúpido por parte de las dos, tan estúpido que nuestra amistad estaba muy frágil._

_Fue triste el dejar de ser amigas por un tiempo porque ella antes de ser mi novia era mi amiga, una que me dio cierta confianza y apoyo... tanto como él._

_Las cosas en la casa no fueron tan distintas debido a que todos allí entendimos que algún día todos nos iríamos de la casa que nos vio crecer._

_La amistad con él se tornó muy particular, ya hablábamos sin inhibirnos, no había por qué no tener confianza. Me apoyó más que nadie con lo de Sam, supo encontrar las palabras perfectas para poder dejar de sentirme triste y centrarme en lo mío._

_Lo raro es que él nunca me dijo algo sobre mi decisión de quedarme en casa aún, pero con su manera de expresarse en el momento de la charla... no lo sé... algo me decía que no podía dejar que su presencia estuviera ajena a él._

_No sé si también había influido su porte o su nueva forma de vestir o sus miradas que eran algo seductoras con tales personas o su anatomía._

_Esa forma de expresarse no era extraña, era la misma forma que utilizaba cuando quería obtener algo. Lo raro es que yo sola me guie de ello._

_Ya con catorce años, él salía con diferentes chicas cada mes. Yo solo lo sabía por ser como su mejor amiga. Para él, solo eran unas chicas con las cuales disfrutaba el tiempo y compañía._

_Al comienzo pensaba que él sería en el futuro el típico mujeriego, casanova, amante y mucho más. Estaba muy equivocada. _

_Mi error fue creer que él las utilizaba para disfrutar el momento. Fueron varias veces que discutíamos eso. Pero él no se sentía aludido por ello porque jamás se aprovechó de ninguna. Todo acababa en buenos términos._

_Antes de que Luan partiera, fui contratada para hacerme cantar como Lulú. Me dijeron que la original estaba muy mal y que no sería por mucho tiempo solo era tomarse fotos y cantar si quería o hacer el playback._

_Luan y él me dijeron que no perdiera la oportunidad de dinero fácil, aparte no sabrían que era ella, puesto que todas las Lulús tenían un físico y rostro similar. Era algo bueno para mí._

_Mi hermana comediante me advirtió que él tenía algo muy cautivador, que no era normal, algo que te hacía estar con él cada vez más hasta perderte._

_Sinceramente le dije que si estaba bien, me miró con seriedad y me dijo que había algo más en su actuar, era como algo místico. Se fue a la universidad tiempo después._

_No había nada de malo en mi hermano, pero era algo sorprendente que saliera a veces con chicas mayores a él o uno que otro chico estuviera ensimismado con su forma de hablar. Me molestaba en el fondo._

_Reemplazar a Lulú cada vez que venía a la ciudad era un negocio rentable para ambos lados. Con eso juntaría dinero para estudiar música en un conservatorio. Me di cuenta que el sueño de la banda de rock era más lejano que el de ser una reconocida músico._

_Pero en uno de esos conciertos que tuve como Lulú, tuve que ver a una persona que no veía desde hace un buen tiempo, lo que me dejó absorta fue que estaba con él._

_El estar distraída muchos días por mi empleo en el restaurante de mi padre y lo de Lulú, me hizo no saber nada sobre la vida amorosa de mi hermano._

_Lo que me dejó desubicada de la realidad por unos momentos fue verlos besarse con pasión. Lo peor, no fue hecho apropósito._

_No toque ese tema por varios días. Esperaba que él me dijera quien era su nueva amante, no me contaba ni por las indirectas._

_Fue una tarde de setiembre, exactamente un sábado donde no estaba nadie en casa por diversos motivos._

_Entró por la puerta principal sin hacer tanto ruido, yo sí me daba cuenta de ello. Estaba sentado en el sofá descansando de terminar su turno en Gus' Games & Grubs._

_Bajé lentamente sin hacer ruido, con ganas de confrontarlo por no contarme lo ocurrido con Sam. Sentía que había traición en ello._

_Me preguntó por lo que quería antes de que estuviera en ese espacio con él. Escuchó mis quejas contra él por haber salido con ella. Tenía una paciencia inconmensurable. Mi enojo se notaba a kilómetros._

_Solo le basto decir... solo dijo algo muy simple... me respondió de la manera menos convencional; es decir, con una pregunta... pero muy acertada._

_Me dijo: "¿Estás molesta porque estoy con Sam o porque no eres tú la que está en ese lugar?"_

_Eso me dejó fuera de la conversación, algo dentro de mí me impedía responderle que eso era absurdo. Solo me dijo que analice todo lo que le dije antes de lo que dijo. Se fue a su cuarto a descansar sonriente._

_En toda la conversación me miraba con sus labios semiabiertos, con las yemas de los dedos izquierdos tocaba ese lado... era una mirada hermosa como la de una mujer, pero puesta en un hombre. Esa forma de ser me tenía tan cautiva que titubee en alguna parte de mi reclamo._

_Fuera de ello me quedé pensando en todo lo que le reclamé, era cierto, parte de esas oraciones eran más por celos hacia él por lo que ella estaba a su lado y besándolo. Pero lo que me dijo era muy fuera de lugar... ¿No?_

_Las cosas transcurrieron normales hasta cierta hora de la noche donde lo encontré sentado en el césped del patio trasero._

_Se notaba muy relajado, disfrutaba de la noche. Lo que me dejaba absorta era que pareciera normal lo dicho hace horas._

_Me paré frente a él con molestia para discutir, no podía quedarse así el tema. _

_Su serenidad era vasta, no sé cómo no se enojaba o mostraba algo de incomodidad al decirle que esa pregunta que fue su respuesta estaba del todo incorrecta o que no tenía sentido el que yo me molestara por no estar con él._

_Recuerdo que se levantó se dirigió hacia mí. Tuvo que inclinar su mirada para hablarme porque ya era más alto que yo._

_"¿Por qué niegas todo lo que sientes? ¿Qué ganas con ello, cariño?". Se fue sin mirar atrás y sin llevarse alguna reflexión consigo._

_Me dejó con la mente en blanco. Esa mirada con dudas me dejó de la misma manera. No podía estar en lo correcto. Seguro estaba seduciéndome... ¡Sí! ¡Eso debía ser! ¡No podía gustarme mi hermano!_

_Trate de pasar lo menos con él de allí en adelante, pero solo fueron unos dos meses donde no tuvimos una charla fuera de lo cotidiano. En otras palabras, rompí la confianza._

_Pero eso solo fue un periodo de prueba. ¿Por qué? Yo tampoco lo sé, pero se notaba que él me esperaba con paciencia._

_Yo ya llevaba saliendo con un buen chico antes de la discusión con mi hermano. En ese tiempo en que nos distanciamos me pasó de todo... mi contrato siendo Lulú se terminó, causé problemas en el restaurante de mi padre, aquel chico no quería nada serio, mi solicitud para la escuela de música de Manhattan fue rechazada y lo peor fue la perdida de la amistad con Sam de manera definitiva._

_Mi culpa fue encontrarme con ella después de estar bebiendo en un bar por todo lo acontecido. Sin querer le eché la culpa de todo a ella, le dije hasta cosas que no me incumbían._

_Todo fue un caos dentro de mí. Quizás no haya sido catastrófico, pero para lo que iba mi vida sí se sentía como una gran caída._

_Pero en ese momento recordé que Sam me dijo en medio de la discusión que ya no estaba con él, que habían terminado hace una semana y que por él solo me saludará cuando me vea en alguna otra ocasión._

_Eso me enojó y me hizo sentirme satisfecha... no lo sé, pero en ese momento fui a buscar a mi hermano._

_No fue necesario que le contara todo lo que me sucedía, lo veía en mis ojos. Ambos nos sentamos en los sofás._

_Era de noche, nadie salvo nosotros dos estábamos sentados allí en la sala. No hablamos de nuestros problemas, porque según él era absurdo._

_Charlamos sobre música y arte porque eso era importante en esos momentos, ya que sabía sobre mi deseo de estar en esa escuela._

_Era tan entretenido hablar con él de ello, era algo más. La charla se volvió completamente reflexiva. Era difícil el imaginar una conversación con mi hermano de hace cuatro años._

_Como para entrar en confianza, comenzó a acariciar mi pierna con uno de sus pies. Yo no le reclamé aquello._

_Aquel chico alivió mis pensamientos y me hizo querer seguir con la charla, pero ya era tarde, había más cosas por hacer._

_Las cosas se volvieron diferentes ahora, mi hermano tenía mi total atención. Antes solo era mi amistad, ahora mucho más que ello._

_Un día de sábado antes del mediodía, ambos nos encontrábamos leyendo revistas de música contemporánea y clásica. También sobre historia del arte._

_Yo me encontraba con mi playera purpura, mi jean azul. Mi hermano se encontraba solo en jean, estaba con su bello torso desnudo, no me inmuté._

_Llegó un momento donde nos sentamos, charlamos y tocamos sobre lo difícil que debe ser encontrar el amor, le dije que no debe ser como lo plantea. _

_Me dijo que era muy optimista y que por ello me encontraba donde estaba, no solo en la parte del amor. Lo decía con sinceridad._

_Solo hice que mi puño se acercara a su rostro, pero él detuvo mi brazo. Se notaba más serio de lo normal._

_"Debes dejar de pensar que todo siempre saldrá bien, dejar de tener buenas intenciones... deja de llevarte por tus emociones y sentimientos buenos. Pero si es que estás en lo correcto, hazlo y no pares hasta sentirte satisfecha". Al terminar de decir ello, dejó mi brazo._

_Preparaba mi puño para que aterrice en su rostro, una parte de mi pensamiento me decía que él se mofaba de mí de una manera no tan cruel._

_Pero la otra parte no decía nada, aunque tensaba mis músculos del brazo antes de dar ese golpe directo a su nariz y se le quitara lo cautivador._

_Dejó caer sus manos en señal de no romper su palabra. Yo me encontré muy sorprendida no podía creer que a pesar de todo seguía cautivándome hasta un punto donde desistí de darle un golpe y en lugar de ello lo traje hacia mí y lo besé con unas ansias que guardé no sé dónde._

_Él me correspondía aquello, no dejaba de besarlo y sentir todo su cuerpo. No sé si era mi imaginación o su cuerpo en verdad estaba hecho a mi medida._

_Me separé de él después de varios minutos para dar un respiro y decirle: "Te amo, te amo como amo mi vida". Dicho eso él sonrió y continuamos besándonos._

_Tener dos orientaciones eran difíciles de satisfacer, pero no para él. Con su belleza y labia lo podía y más._

_Solo quedó en besos ese día, pero no dudaba que la siguiente fase no iba a tardar demasiado. _

_Él y yo nos volvimos demasiado unidos, aunque eso queda corto porque yo, por lo menos, no podía dejar de hacer las cosas pensando en él._

_Logré saber los secretos de su forma de ser, así como cuando me enseño su habilidad para ser persuasivo. Pero no podía usarlos a mi favor porque no solo bastaba con tu forma de hablar, había algo místico en todo. Tal y como dijo Luan._

_El día que perdí mi verdadera virginidad estaba con tanto temor como anhelo. Pensaba que no era digna de él. _

_Momentos antes no notó nada de eso, pero en el acto me hizo digna de tenerlo y él se hizo digno de acostarse conmigo._

_Poco nos importaba que fuéramos hermanos, después de todo mis y sus deseos profundos se hacían realidad._

_Todo llegó a un momento donde el que solo poseyera mi cuerpo para ello no bastaba, pero me dijo que no me subestime, que no era su esclava._

_Era como seguir a un líder de una secta, pero mi hermano no tenía una secta y menos inclinaciones a ser alguien que guíe._

_Me dijo que alguna vez alguien le dijo que tiene lo necesario para gobernar, pero él le respondió que no está en sus planes._

_El tiempo pasó y yo tuve que irme a seguir con mis planes de vida, me dijo que mi esencia y la suya se pertenecían, poco íbamos a durar soportando la lejanía. No se equivocó._

_No me di cuenta que en ello, admitía directamente que yo lo cautivé, eso me alegró y a la vez me motivaba más a continuar hasta donde pudiera soportar._

_Logré entrar a la escuela de música, estuve en unas relaciones de un año, nada fuera de lo común, iba en. Todo se encaminaba bien, pero sentía que algo faltaba._

_Ese deseo latente se manifestó cuando mi madre me dio la noticia de que Lincoln estudiaría en la Universidad de Columbia. Relativamente cerca de donde yo estaba estudiando._

_No fue necesario un mensaje o una llamada porque un día él estaba esperando fuera de la escuela de música._

_Se notaba mucho más maduro en todos los aspectos, mis amigas me preguntaron por el chico, yo con una mirada seria les dije que no se acercaran a él. Eso las asustó, pero luego les dije que es un viejo amigo._

_Fui a su departamento recién alquilado y lo demás era lo que teníamos latente. Se notaba con mucha más experiencia, amo eso de él._

_Su forma de ser no había cambiado tanto, salvo que ahora era más mesurado con su instinto de seducción. Lo hacía por mí, aunque rara vez lo aceptara._

_Los años pasaron y aún no sé cómo caí en sus garras, fauces, jaula, palabras... no sé qué era él en realidad._

_Yo que lo conozco casi a profundidad, solo puedo decir que es un tipo ambicioso, pero sin ambición alguna._

_Lo sé, es una contradicción, pero... ¿Este mundo no está repleto de ellas? ¿Acaso el no puede presentar una actitud calificada para conseguir lo que quiera, pero sin desear realmente hacer ello?_

_Una noche anterior me reveló que se dio cuenta que podía todo, no cuando nos besamos siendo hermanos y le dije que lo amaba como a mi vida, no._

_Se dio cuenta cuando pudo llevar que su encanto pasaba muchas fronteras y la mejor prueba de ello eran mis celos._

_También me reveló de manera directa que todo mi ser le encanta hasta el punto de cautivarse con solo apreciar toda mi belleza femenina._

_Nuestros anhelos solo son tenernos el uno al otro que ahora la ambición es solo tratar de mantener esto, pero si fuerzas mayores creen que no podemos seguir y ellos se creen que es lo correcto... lo dejaremos._

_Está claro que a nosotros no nos nace aquello, lo único que tenemos es que somos el cautivador y la cautivada... o tal vez ahora somos los dos cautivadores o es al revés._

_De verdad que cuando Lincoln habla hace que todo mi ser se enfoque en su bello rostro y palabras persuasivas..._


	56. Lisa x Lincoln (1-?)

**_Sé que lo sentiste_****_..._**

_Estaba analizando exhaustivamente los resultados dejados por unos colegas de otro laboratorio privado._

_Según todo lo analizado hasta ese momento, había un noventa y cinco por ciento de tener la cura para una epidemia que se llevó muchas vidas en varias ciudades de Michigan. Eso podía ser más rápido de lo que se pensaba._

_No había descansado lo que debía por un año, ese brote fue limitado a tiempo, no se permitió la salida de ninguna persona hacia otras ciudades o Estados._

_Esa enfermedad tomó la vida de varias personas queridas y en especial de una muy importante, la que le dio sentido y dirección a su vida de manera indirecta._

_La mujer sacó una grabadora, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a hablar en dicho artefacto._

_—Ya ha pasado un poco más de un año... los resultados son lo que se esperaba del arduo trabajo por parte de los hospitales y laboratorios... no es por presumir, pero... soy la más lista de mi generación... solo de la mía porque otros jóvenes son mucho mejor que tu anfitriona —ya había superado su orgullo y admitía como eran las cosas realmente._

_Vio las fotos que había colocado en su escritorio, la de su hermana menor, la de sus demás hermanas, la de sus padres, la de su mejor amiga, la de su hermano... decidió continuar hablando a la grabadora._

_—Ganar el Nobel junior de la ciencia no es nada en comparación a lo que hacemos mi equipo y los otros por encontrar la vacuna —hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Esos premios solo sirven de referencia, pero a la hora de la hora... no ayudan en nada más que para subirte el ego. Personas que no tienen mi coeficiente intelectual demostraron ser mejores a la hora de atender toda esta epidemia._

_Tomó una de las tantas fotos de su escritorio, la observó por unos segundos, definitivamente las cosas no iban a ser como antes._

_—Pensé que esto sería algo tenue, que no tendría el alcance de otras épocas, yo también me puedo equivocar —dejó la foto en su lugar—. Me confié por los avances tecnológicos, pensé que estábamos en la cúspide del conocimiento, nada podía salirse de control... las primeras semanas y el mes no era de tanta importancia, pero al enterarme que impedirían la salida de las personas de dichas ciudades y había códigos negros en la mayoría de hospitales, clínicas y otros sitios._

_Se paró para caminar por los pasillos de la empresa de biotecnología para la que trabajaba. En esos momentos no había nadie más que el personal de limpieza y uno que otro colega que estaba en las mismas._

_—Cuando me enteré que papá, mamá, Lily estaban fuera porque viajaron a New York, me sentí muy aliviada —comenzó a sollozar, pero lo reprimió—. Habías llegado para visitar a ellos, decidiste quedarte para darles la sorpresa. Me contaste por teléfono que las cosas no eran como yo creía, pero aún así decidiste esperarlos —fue a dirección a la máquina expendedora de café y chocolate caliente para beber alguno—. Cuando se dio la cuarentena y el cierre de los límites de las ciudades, fue cuando empecé recién a tomar las cosas de manera correcta._

_Bebía el café mientras caminaba, se sentó en un pasillo donde ya el personal de limpieza había dejado impecable._

_—Ese brote bacteriano no era algo normal, no se sabe bien el origen, pero algunos dicen que fue elaborado en un laboratorio como en el que trabajo... no lo puedo descartar —se acomodó las gafas y siguió hablando a la grabadora—. Cada mensaje que me mandabas sobre no preocuparme eran muy esperanzadores y a la vez no —dio un suspiro—. Me hacían recordar a casi dos años atrás, poco antes del comienzo de esta epidemia, te habían despedido de tu trabajo y me preguntaste si podía darte un empleo porque no encontrabas después de dos meses de tu despido. El que fueras mi asistente me daba mucho miedo... tenía tanto miedo de estropear lo que por años guardé... lo curioso es que tú mismo me ayudaste a controlar esos impulsos sin saberlo... Sonrisas, palabras de aliento, dudas resueltas de manera torpe por mi parte... todo ello me transportaba a esos momentos donde espiarte en secreto o llamarte por alguna cosa insignificante era motivos de suspiro por mi parte..._

_Caminaba de regreso a su oficina, se dio cuenta que algunos de sus colegas estaban hablando por celular._

_—Me reprendía a mí misma por tener que verte de esa manera, por mucho tiempo me reprimí, pero al estar a mi lado supe que no debía reprimirme y fui sincera contigo —cerró la puerta de su escritorio—. Fui sincera, sin embargo, no como debería ser. Contigo era como estar con Darcy, ser abierta con las cosas que se tiene dentro, dar un abrazo, un beso en la frente... tantas cosas que no dejé escondidas —se sentó nuevamente—. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero hubo varios momentos donde nuestras miradas se cruzaron por varios segundos y nos sonrojamos... creo que en verdad solo veía lo que quería... Esas miradas en el fondo me decían que no me preocupara en decir con palabras lo que nuestras acciones gritaban... —se recargo a la pared con su silla— ¿será que tú también pudiste sentir lo mismo? Nunca lo sabré..._

_Revisó unos documentos, en los cuales estaba el nombre de su hermano. No pudo más y comenzó a llorar._

_—Cinco meses pasaron, para cuando me di cuenta, todo el vecindario era zona roja, pero por la epidemia de esa bacteria —se secó las lágrimas—. Aún no sé por qué me buscaste a mí en primer lugar, teniendo a las demás o algún amigo... ¿Es por lo solitaria que suelo ser? ¿Necesitabas demostrarme que no estoy sola? ¿Quizás un leve presagio de lo que iba a tocarte y tocarme? ¿O sentiste lo que yo sentía? —se levantó y se sentó con impaciencia—. Me dijiste que la fiebre que tenías era muy alta, que tus huesos te dolían, que algunas partes de tu cuerpo se tornaban oscuras como moretones... —su voz se tornó quebradiza— Tú fuiste el que me dijo que todo estaba bien, en lugar de que yo te lo dijera... ambos sabíamos que nada iba a salir bien._

_Se le cayó la grabadora, la recogió y prosiguió en lo que empezó desde hace unos minutos._

_—Te llevaron a un hospital cercano para atenderte... tuve que mover influencias, pero aquellas no pudieron hacer nada contra el código negro y escoger entre varios adultos y varios niños que requerían esa atención —puso su palma izquierda en su rostro—. Después de varios meses, nuestra familia se enteró de tu deceso... fue un golpe duro para todos, en especial para nuestros padres y yo... eras el único hombre, eras el orgullo de papá y mamá, aunque no lo admitieran... eras el puente que nos unía a todas y todos... eras por quien yo me esmeré más para obtener una cura... no fue suficiente, todos mis conocimientos en diversas ramas de la ciencia no eran nada contra el fin de una vida —tomó la foto de su hermano—. Lo único que pude hacer fue evitar que incineraran tu cadáver, tuve que rogar, algo que nunca hago solo para que tu cuerpo fuera llevado a un lugar donde estaban otros cuerpos, pero de políticos, científicos y personas famosas —dio un largo suspiro—. Creo que la prueba tardía de que te amo es darte un funeral merecido, un buen entierro y hacer esta grabación. No sé si tú me querías como yo a ti, tuviste tantas personas en tu vida, pero en esos pocos meses volvía sentir ese sentimiento culposo... sé que ambos sentimos algo... después de todo... ese último beso en la frente junto al abrazo que me diste al terminar tu trabajo conmigo... fue una mezcla de muchas cosas en mi corazón y quizás en el tuyo... está grabación estará en tu féretro porque espero que donde estés sepas que yo sentía amor... y no era alguien sin sentimientos como muchos creen aún... Lisa M. Loud fuera —apagó la grabadora._

_El pensar en su amado le decía que sus esfuerzos y los de los demás no eran en vano, la cura solo necesitaba unos días más para dejar seguras varias cosas y comenzar a inocularla a los todavía sobrevivientes de esa epidemia que le quitó la segunda oportunidad de ser sincera, sin embargo, lo que sentían ya estaba dicho con las acciones... _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Se viene el Linka x Lincoln (solo lo estoy haciendo por un buen amigo, será solo una historia), Lyra x Lincoln (será solo una historia), Lacy x Lincoln (será solo de una historia), Risas x Lincoln, nuevamente el Polly x Lincoln (después de más de sesenta shots traeré nuevamente a esa pareja). Lo anuncio para que no piensen que estos Shots solo son de Lily x Lincoln o Luna x Lincoln xDDD_

_Cuídense, atentamente su amigable vecino Lucky-one456..._


	57. Lola x Lincoln (4-?)

**_Protegiendo lo importante_**_..._

_El pequeño Lincoln estaba jugando con sus hermanas Lana y Lola en el jardín exterior de su casa. Sus demás hermanas realizaban sus actividades dentro de la casa._

_Le decía a Lana que no busque el lodo para que no se ensucie, Lola junto a su hermano le decían siempre eso cada vez que salían a jugar al exterior. También le prohibían que llamara o trajera animales salvajes._

_Lana al no acercarse al charco de lodo producto de la lluvia del mediodía, decidió buscar a alguna ardilla o mapache para jugar, amaba a todos los animales._

_Lincoln trataba de hacer que Lola no maquille a su muñeco de Ace Savvy, pero en el fondo le agradaba ser cercano a sus hermanas gemelas, son las que más atención necesitan de él ahora._

_Un ladrido fuerte hizo que se asustaran, en ese mismo instante recordaron que venía de un perro de esos peligrosos, uno de los vecinos de la avenida era su dueño._

_Lana señaló a un lugar con asombro, Lola y Lincoln al observar notaron que era una ardilla y se molestaron con Lana por distraerlos. Lo volvió a hacer y ahora era un mapache que se acercó a Lana para después molestar a Lola. Eso los hizo ignorar a Lana._

_Todo iba bien hasta que el viento que se sentía fuerte, cerró la puerta. De por sí con la TV encendida no escuchaban nada, menos con la puerta cerrada le iban a prestar atención a sus hermanos que estaban afuera._

_Unos pasos se escuchaban, Lana miró pensando que era un mapache que estaba caminando de forma pesada por lo repleto de comer basura o algo, pero no era eso._

_Les dijo a sus hermanos que vieran algo, ellos le dijeron que estaban cansados de mirar mapaches y ardillas. Tomó el rostro de su hermano y lo movió a ese lado donde miraba._

_Era un perro que desde hace más de cinco meses había sido el terror de todos los que caminaban por la calle del dueño. También los perros del vecindario le temían; además, se dice que había hecho que sacrifiquen a un perro de otro de los vecinos por un repentino ataque._

_—L-Lana, L-Lola —les hablaba a sus hermanas con temor porque el perro estaba mostrando los colmillos y ladrando._

_Las pequeñas no se movían por nada del mundo, el terror que infundía aquel cánido era muy particular. Comenzó a acercárseles, y no con buenas intenciones._

_Tomó con fuerza a las dos y las trató de mover de ese lugar porque el perro estaba a pocos pasos. Solo logró impulsar a Lana detrás de él._

_No pasaron tantos segundos para que el can se lance directamente a morder la pierna de Lola. El llanto de la gemela no se hizo esperar._

_Mientras Lana se quedó paralizada, Lincoln no lo pensó dos veces, debía proteger a su hermanita. _

_El perro no quería soltar el pie de Lola, pero Lincoln se lanzó a tratar de quitar, con lo poco de fuerzas que tenía, la mandíbula del can. Fueron unos segundos donde el perro mordía con fuerza y empezaba a sacar sangre a la pierna. Lincoln no pensó tanto en tratar de golpear al perro para que soltara a su hermanita, lo logró. Fue algo muy difícil. El perro solo se enfocaba en las piernas de la niña por esos últimos momentos._

_Se estaba empezando a cansar, le decía a su hermana que le diga a Lana que toque la puerta y avise a sus hermanas mayores o a sus padres. Lola estaba en shock como Lana._

_La furia del perro estaba aumentando al punto que el objetivo cambió, ya no quiso ir por la pierna de la rubia, ahora quería morder al peliblanco. Lincoln estaba aterrado, pero no podía mostrarlo en esos momentos, y menos cuando sus hermanas dependían de él. _

_Lola le dijo a Lana que tocara porque no se podía mover, le dio un grito tan fuerte que trajo a su hermana en sí y fue a tocar la puerta con fuerza._

_Las gemelas al mirar donde su hermano, se dieron una fuerte impresión, el perro estaba mordiendo del lado derecho del rostro de su hermano. No lo soltaba y eso lo estaba haciendo gritar del dolor._

_La pequeña Lola observó con horror como el perro le hizo a su hermano una línea de sangre que empezaba desde su ojo derecho hasta estar cerca de su labio._

_Luna salió y sin pensarlo gritó llamando a todos por lo que pasaba. El señor Lynn no dudo en tomar con fuerza las fauces del cánido y retirarlas del rostro de su hijo._

_Echó una carrera para huir de allí, pero eso es lo que importaba menos. Lincoln estaba inconsciente por el gran dolor causado por la mordida._

_Vanzilla estaba siendo conducida por el señor Lynn, Lori y Rita estaban al lado de Lincoln y Lola. Ambas estaban llorando a mares por lo que le había hecho ese animal al pequeño Loud. Apenas llegaron, entraron con mucha prisa._

_Después de haber atendido a Lola y descartar posible infección de rabia, lo peor llegaba con las noticias de Lincoln._

_El médico tuvo que anestesiar con algo fuerte al pequeño Lincoln porque el dolor era insoportable de por sí. Le tuvieron que hacer 90 puntos de sutura. Lamentablemente le dijo a la familia que el rostro del pequeño quedaría con una gran cicatriz._

_La familia esperaba hasta que su hijo despertara, Lola estaba cabizbaja sentada en una de los asientos del pasillo de ese hospital, recordaba con mucho terror como el perro mordió a su hermano, pero ese terror se disipaba al recordar también el valor de su hermanito. La culpa ganaba terreno._

_Lincoln permanecía acostado, en su inconsciencia, recordaba las palabras de su padre y madre al decirle que debía cuidar a sus hermanas y en especial a las menores. _

_Les dijeron a los Loud que necesitaban que Lincoln se quedara hasta el día de mañana para realizar unas pruebas. Tenían que ver con su vista. Solo Rita se quedó esa noche para acompañar a su hijo._

_Esa noche Lola fue la que no durmió mucho, todos descansaron a la fuerza, el cansancio los vencía. Lana se dio cuenta del estado de Lola._

_Todos estuvieron en el hospital antes de las nueve, esperaban que Lincoln terminara de realizar sus pruebas._

_En el consultorio del médico estaban los padres, el cual fue muy directo, les dijo que Lincoln había perdido el 80% de su visión y que lentamente la perdería. No le daba más de un año para que estuviera totalmente falto de visión en el ojo derecho._

_El peliblanco estaba sentado en el consultorio de oftalmología, probaba su visión con el ojo derecho, pero era en vano. También se tocó su herida, era obvio que el perro le hizo una cicatriz muy profunda. Al mirarse en un espejo se echó a llorar por lo horrible que se veía. Pero al pensar en algo, hizo que contuviera su llanto._

_Al salir junto con sus padres, su llanto se disipó porque su hermana Lola estaba allí. El salvarla no fue en vano. Su familia le preguntaba si se sentía bien, les respondió con una sonrisa. _

_Dijo que no podía dejar que a sus hermanas le pasara algo, que él daría toda su vida por sus hermanitas. Todas sus palabras y expresiones eran reales, pero nadie podía observar cómo se sentía internamente._

_Todo su vecindario y escuela se enteró de lo que sucedió. Los halagos no faltaron. Las burlas tampoco se hicieron esperar._

_Lincoln tuvo que cargar con ello muchos años, las gemelas tuvieron que cargar con ello también, en especial Lola. _

_—Lola, no te sientas mal, estás bien y eso es lo que importa, mi cicatriz es el recuerdo de que fui como esos caballeros de tus cuentos, esos que salvan a la damisela en apuros… al menos creo que soy un caballero para ti —lo dijo eso último con tristeza. Recordó que en esas historias los vándalos solían tener cicatrices y un solo ojo a veces._

_Su vestimenta usual era una bufanda y lentes en invierno, pero en verano no podía hacer aquello y tenía que mostrar su cicatriz a todo lugar que salía. _

_Se volvió un poco retraído. Solo Clyde y Liam eran sus amigos en la escuela, los demás chicos solían huir de él porque les daba miedo o se sentían incómodos por su cicatriz. Lo peor fue cuando conoció a la chica nueva, aquella vez se sintió muy avergonzado por asustarla._

_Lincoln lo entendió muy bien, por eso poco le importaba lo cruel que algunos eran. Lo extraño suele hacer que surja el miedo, era algo que comprendió esos años._

_Lana se sentía muy mal por quedarse paralizada esa vez, pero no lo exteriorizaba como lo hacía su gemela. Todas las veces que Lola charlaba con su hermano o solo posaba su vista sobre él, surgían dos sentimientos, los cuales eran: la culpa y el amor._

_Después de todo Lincoln no tenía rencor a los perros, los psicólogos aseguraban que un fuerte rechazo se generaría. Fue el primero en aceptar al perrito Charles._

_Mientras los años pasaban, la soledad en Lincoln aumentaba, no era antisocial, pero tampoco era el que charlaba con todo el mundo. Guardaba las distancias._

_Las veces que al caminar pasaba por la casa del vecino dueño del perro, le daban ganas de llorar porque el vecino no quiso aceptar la culpa. Se escudaba en que provocaban a su perro. Un día sin más se fue de la ciudad._

_Otra cosas que le generaba llanto eran las mofas que algunas de sus hermanas le hacían. En verdad le molestaba que se lo hicieran a escondidas._

_Cuando él cumplió catorce años, ese año Lucy nuevamente iba a organizar otra fiesta de halloween, pero necesitaba ideas de disfraces para todos._

_Esa lluvia de ideas se llevó a cabo en una reunión de hermanas, porque Lincoln no estaba en ese momento, la puerta estaba semiabierta. Luan comenzó a hacer bromas sobre los disfraces que usarían todas. Las bromas comenzaron a excederse, pero como estaban entre hermanas, era normal. Todo bien hasta que Lynn dijo que Lincoln podría disfrazarse de marinero, pero Lana le respondió bromeando que mejor le quedaría el de pirata. Eso fue un momento muy incómodo._

_—Creo que mejor hablamos de esto mañana, estoy exhausta de tanto hablar —dijo Lola muy enfadada. No miró a Lana, la cual estaba avergonzada._

_Lola soportaba las burlas externas de Lincoln porque su hermano no le daba importancia, pero las burlas de sus familiares no las iba a tolerar. _

_Ese tiempo Lola y Lincoln compartían mucho, Lincoln la ayudaba en sus actividades y ella también. Lincoln le decía que no era necesario pasar todo ese tiempo con él. No quería que lo hiciera por culpa. Lola no lo hacía por culpa, era por amor porque Lincoln era su héroe y caballero, como el de esas historietas que él leía y cuentos que ella leía._

_Lola al salir de la habitación de Lori, se dio cuenta que Lincoln estaba yéndose de allí, se notaba que había estado escuchando, su espalda un poco encorvada lo denotaba._

_—Lincoln… —no sabía qué más decir._

_—Solo quiero descansar, los días son agotadores —su voz se notaba muy apagada._

_La secundaria era un calvario para Lincoln, se ganó muchos sobrenombres, pero lo que le dolía más era que nadie se hacía la pregunta de cómo había ganado esa cicatriz y había perdido su visión._

_La secundaria y los concursos regionales alejaban a Lincoln de su hermana Lola. Muchas cosas hicieron que la mayoría de los lazos se deshicieran con el tiempo. Pero el proteger a sus hermanas, jamás se fue de su ser._

_Nunca tuvo un anuario, era de las pocas cosas que les pedía a sus padres, no quería tener un retrato de su cicatriz. Por eso había pocas fotos de él en los cuadros de la casa o en los álbumes._

_Al terminar la secundaria, tuvo que trabajar porque sus padres no tenían tanto dinero para solventar sus estudios universitarios. Sus hermanas mayores querían darle su apoyo, pero las rechazó. Él podía hacerlo solo._

_Lana, Lola, Lucy, Lisa y Lily eran las que le daban ánimos a su hermano para que no se dé por vencido. Lo que le daba alegría a Lincoln era que Lana perdía la culpa y que Lily después de años ya no le tiene miedo. Sin embargo, Lola era algo que le sorprendió._

_Con los años pareciera que Lola olvidaba a su hermano, a veces hasta sentía rechazo hacia él por querer darle compañía o querer saber sobre quienes eran sus amigos. Todo lo tomaba a mal, desde hace algún tiempo se dijo que debía ser así. No sabía que eso destrozaba a su hermanito._

_Cuando Lincoln tuvo veintidós años, las cosas se complicaron más en su vida, mejor dicho, las complicaciones aumentaron gradualmente desde que terminó su adolescencia, las personas en la ciudad ya no lo veían con los mismos ojos. Surgía el rechazo, _

_Lincoln había decidido algo que, desde hace algún tiempo, llevaba planeando. Pero justo cuando quería hacer las cosas bien. Surgió un gran problema._

_Lola empezaba a salir con muchas personas ligadas al mundo de las pasarelas, los cuales solían ser tipos muy atractivos, pero ella no se daba cuenta que alguno que otro quería aprovecharse de su ingenuidad al entrar a las "ligas mayores". Lola pecaba en que siempre quería más de lo que tenía, a veces ella tenía lo mejor que era suficiente, pero solía perderlo por la cantidad insuficiente._

_Lincoln no había entrado a la universidad porque sentía que eso no era lo suyo, pero no era eso. La secundaria le dejó muchas cosas negativas, entre ellas estaba el querer regresar a un salón de clases, sentía que todos lo tendrían como punto de burlas._

_Esa noche donde iba a decirle sobre su futuro a sus padres, pasa por una calle algo solitaria y observa como un tipo comienza a propasarse con una señorita. Se dio cuenta que era Lola, su hermana._

_Lincoln y el chico se pelearon, pero el peliblanco terminó por ganarle la pelea. El tipo comenzó a insultar a Lincoln por su rostro, no aceptaba que le habían dado su merecido, pero a Lincoln le daba igual. Sin embargo, lo siguiente lo dejaría muy triste._

_—¡Lincoln! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Él es un buen chico! ¡A veces siento que eres un fenómeno! —se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho._

_Al tratar de dar sus disculpas, su hermano estaba caminando rápido para dar la vuelta a la siguiente calle. Lo más triste fue que esas disculpas se las dio al chico._

_Regresó a casa en un taxi porque el chico se molestó con ella, pero poco le importaba ahora. Debía disculparse con su hermano._

_Al llegar a casa preguntó por su hermano, pero le dijeron que había ido a casa de un amigo. _

_Ese día Lana después de tiempo, nota con un sentimiento de culpa a su hermana reflejado en todo lo que hacía esa noche._

_Los siguientes días, Lincoln no regresaba a casa, pero llamaba diciendo que permanecería por unos días más donde un amigo. Lo que no decía es que ese amigo era Liam, y que lo ayudaba en buscar algo._

_Lola se enteró al final que el tipo seducía a las nuevas para acostarse con ellas y mentirles con un puesto en las grandes pasarelas. Su hermano tuvo razón al defenderla._

_Cuando regresó una noche, vio a Lincoln conversar alegre con sus padres, mientras ellos estaban llorando, pero sin borrar su sonrisa._

_Les daba la noticia que estudiaría en otro Estado porque la ciudad no era lo mismo de antes y que necesitaba recibir nuevos aires._

_Al fin Lincoln iba a dejar el nido, eso era algo que llenaba de orgullo y entristecía a los padres. Lana recordó con lágrimas aquel fatídico evento y la razón por la que no fue ella, pero sabía que llorar por ello era un insulto a su hermano. Lucy y Lisa lo tomaron de la mejor manera, su hermano ya había cumplido un ciclo en la casa. Lily no pensaba que su hermano, aquel chico que le daba miedo y que después la llenaba de orgullo, se tuviera que ir._

_Lola sabe que ahora es la separación con su hermano, aquel chico que la defendió y evitó lo peor para ella y Lana. El muchacho con un recordatorio de su valentía que era opacado por temor o incomodidad que en realidad generaba._

_Lincoln dijo que se iría a las siete de la mañana de un lunes, pero eso era mentira porque en verdad había comprado boletos de autobús para ese mismo lunes a las dos y media de la mañana. Solo sus padres lo sabían._

_Lola no durmió como aquella vez del accidente de Lincoln, se sentía más culpable que nunca. No pudo disculparse por lo dicho esa noche. Escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras. Su corazonada le decía que saliera._

_—¿En verdad te vas? —dijo con tristeza._

_—Disculpen por no ser en la mañana, pero las personas no se toman bien mi presencia —dijo mientras abría la puerta._

_—¿Me perdonas? —dijo con unas lágrimas que brotaban._

_—¿Por qué te perdonaría? Tú no me has hecho nada —sonreía mirando al exterior._

_—Por todo lo que te ha pasado, por la vida que llevas —caminó hacia él._

_—Esta vida yo la escogí, esta cicatriz y la pérdida de mi ojo derecho son el recordatorio de que protegí mi amor —no volteó a verla—. Es mi deber, es mi responsabilidad, pero ahora ya no podré protegerte más, solo prométeme que tú lo harás con alguien que en verdad lo necesite… Adiós —salió de allí con su mano izquierda cubriendo su ojo izquierdo._

_Lola regresó a su habitación, se acostó tratando de no llorar más, pero Lana se acercó a ella y después de años ambas lloraron por lo que le pasó a Lincoln._

_Lola con veintidós años había conquistado muchas cosas, se dio cuenta que el esfuerzo y uno que otro atajo, la llevaron hasta donde estaba._

_Cada vez que se untaba la crema en sus piernas, un leve rastro de cicatriz le recordaba a esa persona especial. Esa persona estuvo seis años sin estar en contacto con ella, pero tres de esos últimos seis años se mantuvo en la búsqueda de Lincoln._

_Lola tenía eventos a los que asistir, pero a veces decía que no valían la pena, no se sentía muy cómoda. La gente solía ser muy superficial en ese ambiente, pero había veces donde exageraban en eso._

_Sus padres nunca quisieron decir a dónde se fue Lincoln en verdad. Se enteraron por medio de Lily que un día escuchó una conversación entre ellos y alguien a quien no escuchó por años en el teléfono. Era la petición de Lincoln para que nadie lo buscara. Las culpas volvieron a Lola._

_Lisa le dijo que la señal del chip era débil, pero que después de tiempo la puede detectar. Le dio una dirección, era un lugar alejado. Lola le dijo que solo ella iría, necesitaba hablar muchas cosas y hacerlo cambiar de parecer._

_Lola le dijo a su manager que no iba a poder ir a un evento porque necesitaba hacer algo con suma urgencia. Su manager le dijo que buscaría un reemplazo._

_Lola no tardó más de una semana en llegar a un sitio lleno de bosques, alejado de la ciudad y un pueblo al que era aledaño. Antes de arribar a ese sitio preguntó por Lincoln, algunos lugareños que eran sus compañeros le dijeron que ese hombre vivía en una cabaña y que su trabajo terminaba a las seis._

_Un tipo alto, fornido, con una barba corta, de un particular cabello blanco, regresaba a su hogar para descansar por la jornada agotadora. Regresaba con hacha en mano. Vestía con una capa y capucha largas, una chalina que le tapaba su boca, esa era temporada de invierno._

_Aquel hombre se quedó paralizado frente a la puerta de su hogar al ver a la chica que inmortalizó su valor, la chica por la cual él seguiría dando todo._

_Lola estaba asombrada por no reconocer a su hermano, pero notó que algo no cambió en él. Sentía esa sensación de soledad, de lejanía._

_—Linky… —mostraba una leve sonrisa._

_—Alto, no te muevas, ¿cómo me encontraste? —dijo con asombro._

_—Lincoln… —notó que su hermano retrocedió asustado._

_—Lola… yo me alejé de todos… yo lo hice porque no quería sentir esas miradas de lástima o pena… Yo lo hice para no darle molestias a ustedes —lo dijo con mucho temor._

_—¿Qué te sucede, hermanito? —Lola caminaba hacia él._

_—¡Atrás! —le apuntaba con su hacha— ¡No te muevas! ¿Qué más quieren? ¡Qué más quieren! —estaba muy asustado._

_—Lincoln solo quiero… —fue interrumpida, pero no dejaba de acercarse a él._

_—Mi vida no fue la mejor, pero me hacía la idea de cómo vivirla después de ese suceso, no me arrepiento de eso —dejó caer su hacha—. La gente suele ser cruel, las personas suelen dejarse llevar por las apariencias, la secundaria fue un terror para mí, por eso no fui a la universidad ni en nuestra ciudad ni en el otro Estado —comenzó a agitarse—. Solo quería buscar algo tranquilo, no quería molestar a alguien. Las personas me observaban con asco, les daba miedo, les incomodaba y muchas cosas más —se agarró del tronco de un árbol—. Las personas piensan que soy un tipo de mal vivir, piensan que puedo ser un asesino o un ladrón que ha salido o escapado de la prisión… cada vez que cuento mi hazaña, me toman como un loco, creen que invento cosas… hay que aceptar que nadie le creería a un tipo con un gran corte en el rostro y sin vista en un ojo que le sucedió eso por salvar a su hermanita… y-yo no puedo estar viviendo así… no puedo pasarme toda la vida explicando mi problema… no podría tener vida —cayó de rodillas—. Es por eso que decidí alejarme, aun así la mirada de los demás me resulta muy inquisidora… ellos no creen en mi valor —empezó a llorar—. Quiero creer que aún tú crees que tengo valor, porque lo que hago… solo un cobarde lo haría._

_Lola se colocó frente a él, pero él se lanzó a sus piernas y empezó a llorar en cantidades enormes. Le acariciaba los cabellos._

_—Soy un cobarde… en verdad soy un cobarde… ya no sé si en verdad lo que sucedió por tener valor —la miró implorando piedad con su rostro—. Ya no sé qué más hacer, ¿crees que de verdad defendí lo que amo?_

_Esa noche Lincoln estaba en su cama acostado sobre el pecho de su hermana, el frío y los sentimientos aflorados frente a ella, lo habían debilitado._

_Lola se dio cuenta que al no frotarse seguido con las cremas que siempre usó desde niña, la cicatriz relucía. Era algo idéntica a la que su hermano tenía en su rostro._

_Tenía el rostro de su hermano a pocos centímetros de ella. Nunca le interesó la cicatriz y lo que le sucedió a su ojo derecho, para ella era un héroe, un príncipe, un caballero. Nadie hubiese dado la vida como él lo hizo aquella vez. Todo el amor del mundo pudo con ella, pero le dio un beso en su frente._

_—Diste parte de tu vida para protegerme y no hacerme sentir mal —abrazó con ternura al chico—. Me revelaste tu amor de la forma más valiente posible, sin embargo, eres humano y tienes debilidades, temores, somos vulnerables… —derramó algunas lágrimas sobre los cabellos de Lincoln— es mi turno de darme valor para decirles a todos que quiero estar contigo siempre, darte mi apoyo y protegerte de ahora en adelante, amor..._

_Lola se durmió, pero esta vez estaba tranquila, las culpas se habían ido definitivamente, ahora las ganas de proteger lo que amaba era su mayor motivo…_

**_(Inspirado en Bridger Walker, el niño que salvó a su hermana del ataque de un perro)._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Sé que seguía el Lyracoln o el Pollycoln, pero ese relato me inspiró en este pequeño shot. Disculpen por tardar en publicar._**


	58. Lana x Lincoln (3-?)

**_Seguimos adelante, por más difícil que sea_****_..._**

_—Lincoln... ¿En verdad por qué me estás acompañando? —le preguntó con molestia._

_—¿Acaso no debo acompañarte por lo peligroso que es este bosque? —le respondió del mismo modo._

_Ambos se internaron en la espesura del bosque de Royal Woods. Hace unos meses reportaron el avistamiento de una especie de sapo que se creía extinta desde hace cuatro décadas. Su labor como biólogos de campo era corroborar aquello con pruebas audiovisuales o fotográficas._

_Lana colocó el trípode con la cámara apuntando a la orilla de un lago donde era el hábitat de esa especie y donde fue avistada. El ocaso estaba en su máximo apogeo._

_—No te voy a mentir, quiero arreglar las cosas —le dijo Lincoln al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba en armar su tienda de dormir._

_—No crees que es demasiado tarde —le respondió como si estuviera cansada de lo que dijo._

_El peliblanco levantó su cabeza para mirarla y solo lanzó un suspiro, no deseaba pensar en que si eso era cierto. Lo mejor era aprovechar cada momento hasta que termine la expedición._

_—Linc, sé que las cosas han sido difíciles... pero necesitamos pensarlo muy bien, ¿no crees? —lo dijo con una pausa repentina._

_—En verdad no lo sé muy bien —le respondió de manera automática._

_La fogata que encendieron alumbraba poco el lugar donde habían acampado, la oscuridad de ese bosque era muy espesa. _

_El chico estaba mirando a la fogata, no había tantas cosas para hacer en ese momento, tan solo monitorear si había actividad o no de algún anuro._

_—¿Cómo terminamos amándonos de esa manera? —le preguntó a la rubia._

_—Quizás... algún misterio del universo —le respondió bromeando._

_—¿Hicimos mal o bien? —formuló otra cuestión._

_—Hubo altos y bajos para nuestro amor, pero también uno muy bajo —le dijo con seriedad._

_—¿Faltó más confianza? —tenía muchas dudas._

_—Sí... eso parece —dio una respuesta sin tanta certeza._

_—¿No crees que exageramos? —miró al cielo al decir eso._

_—Es necesario que en lugar de que mires al cielo por respuestas, mejor mires atrás —se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano—. Rescatar sapos fue el primer paso..._

_Recordar quince años antes no era fácil porque era reconocer que aquel tiempo fue lo más sencillo para su enamoramiento._

_Nadie predijo que liberar unos sapos los uniría, pero en primer lugar como una causa para salvar animales y al último como una excusa para permanecer mucho tiempo juntos._

_Para esos niños que fueron, todo lo sentían como si fuera un juego donde debían mantener las cosas ocultas porque podrían perder más que el estar separada el uno con el otro._

_No era difícil notar para las hermanas el gran equipo que formaron Lana y Lincoln. En toda actividad siempre eran los voluntarios, ya sea para lavar los trastes, sacar la basura, limpiar el ático o el sótano... siempre estaban juntos._

_Lincoln quería a Lana tanto que hizo todo lo que tuviera a su favor para que ella conociera a su ídolo, a la piloto de autos llamada Bobbie Fletcher. Fue algo que siempre le estaría agradecida._

_Ese día ambos pasaron un agradable rato con Bobbie en la pista de carreras. Lana como copiloto y Lincoln sentado detrás de ellas. Lana le daba miradas tiernas a su hermanito, Lincoln no podía evitar sonrojarse. Bobbie notó algo raro entre esos dos hermanos, pero lo ignoró para darles un poco de diversión._

_Lana no se quedó atrás, con lo que ganó por espantar unos mapaches de la casa de unos vecinos, le compró una entrada muy costosa para una convención de cómics única a su hermano. Lo sorprendente fue que su hermano se había ganado una en un concurso que tenía que ver en un rodeo. Ese día ambos fueron disfrazados de Ace Savvy y Royal Flush. Ganaron un concurso de mejores trajes de la convención y posiblemente un pequeño papel para un comercial de Ace. Antes de que su padre los recogiera, se dieron su primer beso como novios secretos._

_La tristeza llegaría en vísperas de Navidad, ni uno de los dos llegó a juntar el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que al otro le gustaba. Sin embargo, ellos recordaron que nada podría impedir que alegraran ese día._

_Lana de manera secreta fue con Leni y le pidió que le enseñar algo de costura. Lincoln salía por las tardes a un lugar secreto del parque de su vecindario a construir algo con madera. Fue un arduo trabajo, pero lo lograron._

_Lana y Lincoln en vísperas de Noche Buena, no dejaron de estar juntos y tener charlas divertidas con sus hermanas y padres. Lo curioso de ambos es que se desvelaron hasta el amanecer del día veinticinco de diciembre, tomados de las manos. Ambos fueron a mostrar sus regalos al otro._

_No era la mejor bufanda, pero tenía sus iniciales, símbolos alusivos a las cosas que le gustaban y, cómo no, una pequeña frase de "Te amo Lincoln" en un lugar poco visible. El valor sentimental era muy inmenso que Lincoln casi llora de la emoción._

_No fue la mejor casa para aves hecha con madera, pero por lo menos se podía mantener en pie por un buen tiempo. Aún no mejoraba sus habilidades con la madera. Eso fue motivo para que sus hermanas y madre se pusieran celosas porque parecía querer más a Lana, sin embargo, hizo pequeñas figuras de madera de cada mujer de la casa, y también de su padre. Eso fue gracias a enseñanzas de Leni._

_El día no pudo cerrar de la mejor manera con ellos quedándose hasta que el atardecer y llegar a ver como una pareja de aves se refugió en la pequeña casi aérea. Un beso en su frente fue suficiente para decirle que por más difícil que fuera lo suyo, podrían seguir adelante. Ellos lo comprendían muy bien, pero..._

_Los años pasaron en un parpadeo, porque ambos ya tenían seis años más. Las cosas cambiaban en uno, pero se mantenían en el otro. La eterna batalla entre el cielo y la tierra, el idealismo contra el realismo._

_Lincoln con el pasar de los años, a veces pensaba que ambos se negaban el poder enamorarse, el poder encontrar a alguien más. _

_¿Por cuánto más podrían mantener aquello en secreto? ¿Se amarían tal y como se prometieron ambos algunos años atrás? ¿Terminarían odiándose o todo seguiría en pie?_

_Lana era la que no quería pensar en eso, sabía que estar constantemente cuestionándose cosas, no podría vivir tranquila. Tampoco no es que actuara como hippie, pero daba la impresión que era una por la ligereza en abordar el tema._

_La separación era uno de lo que tanto discutían, Lincoln le decía que quizás pueda ganar una beca para ir a una universidad fuera o en la misma Michigan. Lana le decía que ella aceptará la separación, pero no la ruptura de la relación. Lincoln le decía que la distancia a veces podía matar las relaciones, la fontanera y amante de los animales ignoraba eso. Luego de tanta discusión, seguían los besos, solo eso les daba calma después de tantos pronósticos de vicisitudes._

_Realmente los hechos se tornaban casi en su contra, las sospechas aumentaban, pero por parte de alguna que otra hermana o amigo. No había suficientes pruebas._

_Lincoln obtiene una beca, pero para la universidad de Royal Woods, eso hizo festejar a su familia después de todo, más que nada a Lana. Se mudaría a departamento cercano a su universidad._

_Antes de mudarse a ese lugar, Lana le dijo que su labor voluntaria para ayudar a los animales no estaba exenta por estar en la universidad. Lincoln sabía que su hermana aprovecharía ahora cada oportunidad para verlo porque poco a poco la universidad le quitaría tiempo. Se despidieron con un beso en la cochera._

_Los años corrieron nuevamente y en ese tiempo donde Lincoln cursaba la universidad, surgió una vieja pasión, el dibujo y la animación digital. Lincoln junto con unos tipos fanáticos de Ace Savvy planeaban crear un videojuego. A la primera fue solo por motivos de diversión, pero unos tipos les dijeron que podrían ganar dinero por eso._

_Lana no comprendía bien el afán de que deje pausado sus estudios por algo tonto. Eso molestaba a Lincoln, que su novia no le dé el apoyo que necesitaba. Pero él se mantenía en poder triunfar en aquello._

_Dejó su tercer año de universidad para meterse en el tema del videojuego, pasó tres años dedicándose solo a eso día y noche, claro que trabajaba de medio tiempo. Tres años tirados a la basura, por así decirlo._

_Las discusiones eran constantes con Lana cada vez que ambos iban a realizar apoyo voluntario para albergues de perros o limpiar de petróleo a animales marinos o tratar de desarmar trampas de cazadores furtivos en algún bosque._

_Terminaron por darse un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas. Durante ese tiempo, Lana pensó mucho lo que años atrás Lincoln le dijo. Quizás... ¿Lincoln tendría razón? ... Tenía que hablar con su hermano._

_El peliblanco vivía en el centro de la ciudad, estaba trabajando en un horario de tiempo completo porque necesitaba dinero para pagar sus siguientes semestres, ya la beca se había perdido._

_Ella había iniciado su primer año en la universidad, quizás conocería más personas, quizás se podría olvidar de Lincoln y el lo tomaría de buena manera... ¿no?_

_Al llegar a su departamento a las nueve de la noche, Lincoln le abrió la puerta. Se notaba un poco desaliñado y sin emoción alguna._

_Pasó el fin de semana junto a él para ayudarlo en lo que pueda, parecía que no era él. Lincoln no era despistado, esperaba que Lana viniera y le dijera que ella necesitaba conocer más personas y que no podría mantener esto por más tiempo. Se preparó hasta ese momento para aceptar aquello._

_Lana no podía creer que Lincoln lo aceptara de buena manera, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que las cosas no iban bien con él. Al conversar más a fondo, entendió que el fracaso de aquel proyecto lo deprimió mucho hasta el punto de querer abandonar por completo la universidad. Lincoln pensaba que la separación sería simple, pero no porque Lana recién se daba cuenta de sus palabras y del verdadero significado._

_Es ahí donde ambos recuerdan que las parejas se apoyan, en las buenas y en las actuar de los dos fue inmaduro, el camino fácil de la ruptura total sin siquiera intentar arreglar aquella relación._

_Lincoln se mantuvo trabajando por un buen tiempo para poder solventar cosas para él y para Lana porque ambos en secreto vivían ya como pareja. Ambos estudiaban lo mismo._

_La rubia le dio la idea de empezar su carrera cuando ella empezara su cuarto año. Tardó en convencerlo de seguir con la universidad._

_Volvieron las complicaciones en su relación, al estar juntos, los celos afloraban, algo que casi nunca importó, ahora era lo que primaba. Ambos tuvieron uno que otro chico o chica interesados en ellos._

_Lo que hizo que se complicaran las cosas fue los besos que les robaron en frente del otro, por casualidades del destino. Agregando el hecho que Lily los descubrió, tanto tiempo sospechando y tuvo razón. _

_El último año de universidad ambos decidieron darse un largo tiempo, las cosas no eran tan sencillas como cuando eran más jóvenes, ahora el entorno se volvía más hostil. Ambos vivieron separados por varios meses. Aquel año pudo ser la ruptura definitiva._

_Pero el día de la graduación fue donde nuevamente el amor poco a poco renacía junto a las ganas de mantenerlo en pie. Ese día su familia estuvo alegre por la graduación de sus hijos y hermanos que eran un gran equipo, excepto Lily que no podía mirarlos con los mismos ojos, en cualquier momento diría aquel noviazgo secreto._

_Ambos empezaron su vida de pareja nuevamente, ya cada uno con trabajos en la carrera que habían estudiado. Es más que obvio que las discusiones son inherentes en las parejas, claro que a veces exageraban sin querer._

_La última discusión fue por Lily, ambos pensaban distinto de su hermana. Lincoln era de la idea de que Lily no diría nada, Lana era lo contrario y la que más temía el como se tomaría aquello. Todo porque su hermanita los visitó y les dijo que le difícil seguir fingiendo que no sabía nada, ella temía que ellos hicieran algún tipo de daño a la familia. Sin embargo, ya tenían mucho tiempo juntos... les era imposible imaginarse alguna vida sin ellos._

_—... Discúlpame... creo que no debo tomarme a la ligera lo de Lily —lo dijo muy apenado._

_—Tú también —lo miró y rio un poco—. Recuerdas cuando tú eras el realista y yo la idealista._

_—Sí —empezó a dar unas leves carcajadas—. Lo de Lily nos hace a ser lo opuesto._

_En se momento, dos ranas salen del agua y se zambullen de nuevo para desaparecer al notar la vista de esas personas posadas sobre ellas._

_—L-Lincoln —estaba asustada detrás de la cámara._

_—¿Te olvidaste de empezar a grabar? —la miró y noto el gesto de afirmación._

_Lincoln la tomó de su cintura y la atrajo a él, ambos se dieron un largo beso, se miraron con un sonrojo que les recordó aquella vez que conocieron a Bobbie Fletcher._

_Se sentaron detrás de la cámara para desvelarse hasta el amanecer esperando a que esas ranas pudieran aparecer, tomados de las manos. Aquello les confirmaba que esas ranas se habían adaptado a la nocturnidad._

_—¿Recuerdas esa Navidad donde me regalaste la casita para aves? —le preguntó sonriendo._

_—Sí, pero recuerdo, en primer lugar, cuando nos desvelamos hasta el amanecer esperando ese día... —le dio un beso en su mano— es un hermoso recuerdo._

_—Sí, es muy hermoso —recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio._

_Habían pasado por tanto que ahora todo debía ser tomado con calma, ya eran adultos, pero cuando se ponían tiernos... era como verlos a esos niños que se decían que podían seguir adelante, por más difícil que sea la vida..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_El primer Shot de dos que le dedicaré a mi mejor amigo del Fandom y dibujante, Examdeo. Nos vemos en la siguiente edición (el ship de Lyracoln y Pollycoln ya no tardan) ..._


End file.
